Power Rangers Furia Dragon
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Un antiguo mal ha regresado después de 10000 años para conquistar al universo, el líder original de la siniestra Alianza del Mal ha regresado y su poder se extiende poco a poco, buscando destruir todo lo que Zordon creo, solo una fuerza puede detenerlo, es hora de despertar el poder de los dragones
1. La ira del dragón primera parte

_Bueno amigos, he vuelto con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Power Rangers con una generación que yo he creado, pues a ver qué tal les parece este fic, los últimos que hice fueron un éxito completo, pero ahora es el momento de ver si esta obra también tiene el mismo o incluso más._

_Y no se preocupen por los presentadores de capítulos, ellos volverán en el próximo capítulo, bueno, antes de los videos, les recomiendo que chequen mi página en Deviantart, con mi nombre de usuario "Reydragónoscuro", ya que ahí subiré imágenes de personajes del fic, así como de otras cosas y ahora sí, disfruten los videos:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Hdk83mO5aEY**

** www. youtube watch? v=dXeCtyIeEM0**

** www. youtube watch? v=EY8RixeJpJc**

_Y ahora el primer capítulo de este Nuevo fic. _

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 La ira del dragón.**

**Primera parte.**

**Dimitria POV**

_**El Universo era un lugar pacífico y feliz, gracias a la labor de los héroes más grandes de todo el universo, que lograron detener a la alianza del mal hace años, pero ahora, un nuevo mal ha despertado después de 10000 años, solo una fuerza puede detenerlo…**_

**Fin POV**

_Una gran batalla se estaba desatando, en ella peleaban todas las generaciones que han existido de Power Rangers, pelaban contra una horda de criaturas malignas y monstruos sumamente aterradores, mientras una figura se alzaba sobre todas las demás, revelando ser su amo y señor…_

Sobre una cama, una joven de 17 años, cabello teñido de un tono violeta oscuro, con algunos mechones un poco más claros, vistiendo un camisón negro, se despertó bañada en sudor, esa joven era alta, delgada, de ojos negros y cuya apariencia decían que era asiática, su piel era clara, algo que contrastaba mucho con su manera de ser.

-Otra vez esa pesadilla-dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente, vio su reloj y descubrió que eran las 7 de la mañana-creo que ya debo levantarme-.

La joven se levanto de su cama y se acerco a su armario, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar ropa que ponerse, tras 5 minutos de deliberar, decidió ponerse una blusa roja, sin mangas, pantalones negros, zapatos deportivos azul oscuro y unos guantes negros.

Justo cuando termino de cambiarse, un grito se escucho-¡Yubel, el desayuno ya está listo!-.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió la joven que respondía al nombre de Yubel, pero antes de salir se acerco a una fotografía que se encontraba colocada sobre un buro, Yubel la tomo, la miro y sonrió-buenos días…mamá-dijo para luego darle un beso a la foto y salir de su habitación, no sin antes dejar la fotografía en su lugar.

Yubel salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras, las bajo a paso veloz, ganándose una mirada de molesta de una mujer de edad madura, de cabello negro y largo, vistiendo una blusa formal de color blanco, falda lisa, zapatos de tacón, cabello negro y largo, llegándole a la espalda, usaba lentes y miraba a Yubel con algo desaprobación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que bajes así las escaleras-dijo la mujer-te puedes lastimar-.

-Vamos, al menos ya no me bajo resbalándome por el barandal-dijo Yubel irónica-¿Cómo quieres que baje?-.

-Despacio, lo que menos quiero es que te lastimes-.

-Agradezco que te preocupes Elsa, pero estoy bien entrenada y sé lo que hago-aseguro Yubel sonriendo.

Elsa solo pudo suspirar resignada-Anda, el desayuno ya está listo y tengo que irme a trabajar-.

-¿Dónde está el Dr. O?-.

-Ya esta desayunando-.

Ambas se dirigieron al comedor y efectivamente, había un hombre con una camisa marrón, usaba una corbata negra, pantalones cafés y zapatos negros, como Elsa, llevaba puestos unos lentes y un saco del mismo color que su pantalón estaba colgado sobre una silla, su cabello era corto.

-Buenos días Dr. O-saludo Yubel.

-Oye, solo dime Tommy-dijo el aludido.

-Agradézcale a mi madre, ella me enseño a ser muy respetuosa-dijo Yubel sonriéndole.

-Y te enseño bien-dijo Tommy sonriéndole-estoy seguro de que estaría orgullosa de ver lo que has hecho hasta ahora-.

-Eso espero, me esfuerzo por honrarla-.

-Y lo haces muy bien-dijo Elsa-anda, toma tu desayuno y tú-Elsa miro a Tommy-apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo-.

-No sé de qué te preocupas, eres la directora-le recordó Tommy tomándose el café.

-Y por eso tengo que dar el ejemplo llegando a clases a tiempo-dijo Elsa seria.

-¿Segura que fue Mesogog quien te hizo una persona dura y amargada?-pregunto Tommy con broma y Elsa le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Mesogog? ¿Fue otro de sus enemigos?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo emocionada.

-Y uno de los peores, pero admito que de no ser por él, no habría conocido a mi esposa-dijo Tommy mirando a Elsa con cariño.

-No pensaste así cuando descubriste que trabajaba para Mesogog-.

-Es difícil hacerlo cuando pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de destruirme a mí y a los dino rangers-le recordó Tommy y Elsa le pego un golpe amistoso.

-Bueno-Yubel tomo lo que quedaba en su jugo-ya me voy, tengo clases de esgrima-.

-Aun no entiendo como convenciste a Tommy para que te dejara entrar en esas clases-dijo Elsa seria.

-Del mismo modo que lo convencí para que me inscribiera en Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Kung Fu, etc.-explico Yubel tomando su patineta y retirándose a sus clases.

Elsa volteo a ver a Tommy con una mirada muy significativa y el aludido solo se encogió en hombros-Mejor que haga eso a otras cosas dañinas ¿no crees?-.

-Cierto-reconoció Elsa-anda, apúrate, que tenemos que llegar a clases-.

**(-)**

Yubel se dirigía en su patineta hacia el edificio donde impartían las clases de esgrima, paso por una parada de autobuses, del cual bajaron un hombre gordo, con un pañuelo amarrado en su cabeza y un hombre flaco, de mirada algo perdida, pero en ambos se veía una gran sonrisa.

-Te lo aseguro Skull, esto nos servirá muy bien, volver a nuestras raíces, a nuestro querido hogar-.

-No lo sé Bulky ¿ya olvidaste todas las cosas que nos pasaron en Angel Grove?-pregunto Skull.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado, además, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos, ya no se han visto monstruos queriendo destruir la Tierra en mucho tiempo-.

-Tienes razón ¿y a donde vamos?-.

-¿Recuerdas el centro juvenil? Lo han reabierto y tiene una nueva dueña llamada Adelle, conseguiremos trabajo ahí e iniciaremos nuestras nuevas vidas-.

-Te apoyo Bulky-.

-Y esta vez nada va a salirnos mal-aseguro Bulk antes de chocar de frente contra un árbol, provocando la risa de su amigo.

**(-)**

Muy lejos de Angel Grove, en un desierto de África, un grupo de exploradores estaban haciendo una expedición arqueológica, encabezados por un científico de aspecto anciano, asistido por una joven doctora de cabello negro.

Mientras los peones trabajaban, ellos revisaban algunos documentos que habían encontrado, cuando uno de los trabajadores se acerco a ellos-¡Doctor, encontramos algo que debe ver!-.

El científico asintió y se acerco, al llegar a la zona indicada descubrió una tapa de metal clavada en el suelo, dicha tapa tenía unos extraños símbolos-Que extraño, nunca había visto símbolos como estos-dijo el científico.

-¿Qué cree que signifiquen profesor?-pregunto su asistente.

-No lo sé, pero es un gran descubrimiento, mira-el científico señalo el centro de la tapa, donde había una especie de botón, lo presiono y la tapa se abrió.

Con un sonido metálico comenzó a emerger, una mano gigante, que sostenía un huevo de color morado, los peones y los científicos retrocedieron, mientras ese misterioso objeto terminaba de surgir.

-¿Es…un huevo?-pregunto extrañada la mujer.

El profesor comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mano y del huevo, viéndolo detenidamente, cuando de pronto, se encontró con un cráneo incrustado en el dedo índice de la mano, lo toco y lo presiono.

Al instante, la mano comenzó a abrirse y el huevo se partió a la mitad, una vez que la mano termino de abrirse por completo, la parte superior del huevo salió disparada hacia el aire.

Poco a poco, se acercaron y descubrieron una extraño líquido viscoso en el interior de color morado, la asistente trato de tocarlo, pero apenas acerco su mano, esta le dio un toque eléctrico.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-pregunto la mujer.

-No lo sé, nunca he visto algo como esto-dijo el profesor confundido.

De pronto, la baba comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera viva, parte de ella repto hacia afuera del huevo a tomar forma, los científicos y los peones retrocedieron asustado por lo que veían, la baba poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma y la tomo de lo que parecía ser un hombre, pero no era un hombre.

Parecía un hombre, aparentemente un anciano, de tez morada, llevaba una túnica de hechicero de tonos morados y negros, una capa colgaba en su espalda de color negro, sus manos parecían muy huesudas, sus dedos terminaban en largas uñas, llevaba un medallón en el pecho, su rostro parecía el de una calavera, pues tenía cuernos entrelazados, una nariz puntiaguda, unas extrañas hendiduras alrededor de su cabeza, siendo tentáculos que asemejaban a su cabello.

Aquel extraño ser lanzo un grito, luego bostezo y se trono los huesos del cuello, para luego ver a las personas a su alrededor-¡Señorita, caballeros! ¡Ooze ha vuelto!-declaro triunfal.

Los hombres lanzaron un grito de terror y trataron de escapar, aquel ser, denominado, Ooze, se rio y les disparo un rayo a todos, convirtiéndolos en polvo, para luego comenzar a recorrer e lugar.

Se detuvo tras dar algunos pasos y olfateo en el aire-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fui encerrado en ese huevo? No siento la presencia de ningún miembro de la Alianza del Mal y tampoco la presencia de ese odioso de Zordon, que extraño-Ooze se quedo pensando un momento.

-Ahora que recuerdo, este es el planeta Tierra y por tanto el lugar más cercano que pertenecía a un miembro de la Alianza del Mal, es el palacio lunar de lord Zedd, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, tal vez él me pueda explicar que ocurre-.

Ooze levanto su mano y se convirtió en un rayo que se dirigió al espacio exterior.

**(-)**

El rayo llego hasta la luna, donde efectivamente, se encontraban las ruinas del palacio de lord Zedd, que quedo abandonado después del ataque del Imperio de las Máquinas, Ooze apareció en la puerta y entro.

Camino por los pasillos hasta el salón del trono, descubriéndolo lleno de polvo y telarañas-No recuerdo que el palacio de Zedd haya sido tan…descuidado, solía ser más imponente…esto no me agrada nada-.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-escucho que alguien le preguntaba, Ooze volteo y se topo con dos extraños personajes.

El primero era una mujer de cabello largo y negro, llevaba una armadura que asemejaba a un escorpión dorado con detalles rojos, en su mano derecha sostenía una espada.

El otro era un esqueleto cuya mitad izquierda de su cuerpo era de color gris y la otra mitad tenía pintura de guerra, como la mujer, sostenía una espada en su mano derecha.

-Yo los conozco a ustedes dos-dijo Ooze-tú eres uno de los generales de lord Zedd y tú, eres el hijo del Maestro Vile-.

-Oye, que tipo tan listo ¿Quién será?-pregunto el esqueleto.

La mujer, por otro lado, lo reconoció al instante-Usted es…-corrió hacia él y se arrodillo-todos aclamen a Ivan Ooze, amo y señor de la Alianza del Mal-.

-¿Ivan Ooze? ¡Ay! ¡Todos aclámenlo!-grito el esqueleto arrodillándose.

-Es bueno ver que aun me recuerdan, Scorpina y Rito Revolto, tal vez ustedes puedan decirme donde están los miembros de la Alianza del Mal, tenemos mucho mal que hacer-.

Scorpina se levanto y con miedo respondió-Gran señor…han pasado 10000 años desde que Zordon lo encerró y se fue de nuestro lado, en ese tiempo…Zordon sacrifico su miserable vida…y con ello destruyo a la Alianza del Mal-.

Al escuchar eso, Ivan se quedo mudo y luego alzo los brazos, lanzando un grito de furia y varias descargas eléctricas al espacio, mismas que llegaron a sentirse en la Tierra como temblores.

-Creo que la noticia no le agrado-dijo Rito.

**(-)**

En las montañas cercanas a Angel Grove, se encontraba el centro de mando, el lugar donde fueron otorgados los primeros poderes rangers y que había sido destruido por la pirata espacial Divatox hace años, pero ahora, volvió a ser reconstruido.

Si bien en el exterior era exactamente igual, en el interior era otra cosa, los aparatos era mucho más avanzados y alrededor del centro de mando, en cada pared, se encontraban fotos de todas las generaciones de Power Rangers que han existido.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y un robot de cabeza circular y aplastada apareció, era de color dorado con detalles rojo y en su pecho tenía el símbolo del relámpago, el robot corrió hacia la consola y comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, una gran cantidad de energía maligna acaba de ser detectada!-.

-Lo sé Alfa-unas luces se encendieron, revelando un tubo dimensional y en este apareció una mujer de cabello negro y largo, lacio, llevaba un vestido blanco, una corona con forma de rayo en el centro, sus ojos eran negros, pero bondadosos, llevaba una larga capa blanca de seda, guantes blancos y parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo blanco, a excepción de sus ojos-esto solo significa una cosa, que el mayor temor de Zordon se volvió realidad, Ivan Ooze ha regresado-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso es terrible, de todos los villanos que existen tenía que ser él!-.

-Debemos preparar nuestro plan de contraataque, si Ivan ataca debemos estar listos, comunícate con Tommy de inmediato-.

-En seguida Dimitria-.

**(-)**

En la preparatoria de Angel Grove, Tommy se encontraba impartiendo su clase en ese momento, en su salón se encontraban 3 jóvenes únicos.

El primero era un chico rubio, de ojos azules, siempre vistiendo una playera azul, pantalones cortos azules y zapatos negros, pero lo más curioso era que tenía la manía de usar un gorro que asemejaba a un oso polar.

La segunda era una chica de cabello negro y largo, llegando casi al suelo, con unos ojos carmesís, llevaba una blusa violeta de manga corta, pantalones negros y botas rojas, sus orejas las tenía puntiagudas, debido a un tratamiento que les hizo para ser más intimidante.

Finalmente, el tercero era un joven de cabello castaño, usando una gorra azul, playera de manga larga y pantalones cortos, usando unos zapatos deportivos, un mechón de su cabello cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo.

-Y como pueden ver-explicaba Tommy-el tyrannosaurio rex era el dinosaurio más terrible de todos, pero también le tenía mucho respeto a su presa predilecta, el triceraptor-.

-¿Disculpe Dr. O?-intervino el chico rubio.

-¿Si Finn?-.

-¿Cree usted que los dinosaurios sean parte de la familia de los dragones?-pregunto sonriendo y algunas risas se escucharon.

-Que idiota ¿no crees Mar?-pregunto un joven de cabello blanco, que estaba sentado al lado de la chica de cabello negro.

-No lo molestes Ash-.

Tommy interrumpió las risas-No deben reírse de las preguntas, si algo aprendí en mi vida, es que todo es posible, mientras no haya una explicación lógica, todo puede ser posible, siempre tengan una mente abierta y recuerden que solo los idiotas pueden estar seguros de algo-.

-¿Está usted seguro?-pregunto la misma chica.

-Completamente-entonces Tommy reacciono y se rio-caí en su juego, señorita Marceline-reconoció y todos se rieron-bueno, continuemos…-la clase se vio interrumpida por un extraño sonido-disculpen-Tommy salió de clases y se levanto la manga de su traje, donde traía un extraño reloj, lo acerco a su cara y presiono un botón-adelante Dimitria-.

-"Tommy, el mayor temor de Zordon se volvió realidad, Ivan Ooze ha regresado"-.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-"Quisiera decir que no, pero todo parece indicar que efectivamente se trata de él"-.

-Voy para allá-Tommy corto la comunicación y entro a clases-chicos, por hoy terminamos, surgió un asunto que debo atender de inmediato-y con esas palabras, Tommy tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Los alumnos se quedaron confundidos, ya que Tommy nunca terminaba una clase tan temprano, pero no le dieron importancia.

**(-)**

Una vez en el centro de mando, Tommy escucho la sugerencia de Dimitria-¿Estás segura de que es el momento?-.

-Ivan es un ser que debe ser detenido de inmediato y solo podremos lograrlo con la fuente de poder ranger más poderosa de todas-.

-Las garras de dragón están listas, Dimitria-dijo Alfa.

-Envíalas de inmediato a la Tierra, ellas escogerán a sus amos y a los nuevos héroes que protegerán la Tierra de la más grande amenaza jamás vista-.

Alfa presiono algunos botones y 4 garras de dragón, de colores rojo, amarillo, azul y violeta fueron enviadas a Angel Grove.

**(-)**

Yubel ya había salido de su clase de esgrima, ya estaba por irse cuando la garra roja apareció frente a ella, confundida la tomó y apenas lo hizo, desapareció en un rayo de luz roja.

Lejos de ahí, Finn jugaba en su casa con su mejor amigo, Jake, su fiel perro buldog, cuando le arrojo una vara, Jake volvió con una garra azul, confundido, Finn la tomó y como con Yubel, desapareció en un rayo de luz azul, solo que Jake se fue con él.

En el parque, Marceline se encontraba tocando una guitarra, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba canciones de su cantante favorita, Kira Ford, en ese momento, ante ella, apareció la garra violeta, con mucha curiosidad la levanto y desapareció en un rayo de luz violeta.

Finalmente, el chico de cabellos castaños, que respondía al nombre de Kenneth, trabajaba en un proyecto de dibujo, cuando se topo con la garra amarilla y desapareció en un rayo de luz amarillo.

**(-)**

Los 4 aparecieron en el centro de mando, cayendo al suelo-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Marceline.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-pregunto Kenneth.

Yubel parpadeo un poco y vio dos siluetas, reconociendo una de ellas-¿Dr. O?-.

-Bienvenidos al centro de mando-dijo Dimitria llamando la atención de todos-hoy sus vidas están a punto de cambiar como nunca se han imaginado-.

**(-)**

En el palacio lunar, después de descargar su ira, Ivan escucho toda la historia de lo que ocurrió con la Alianza del Mal, al principio se molesto, pero se alegro al saber que su enemigo, Zordon, había muerto.

-Él siempre fue un imbécil y ahora que ha muerto, ya no queda nada que pueda detenerme-Ivan volteo a ver a Scorpina y a Rito-¡Ivan Ooze ha regresado y esta vez terminare lo que empecé hace 10000 años!-declaro riéndose malignamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Llegamos al final del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic ¿Qué les pareció? No se preocupen por los invitados, ellos volverán en el próximo capítulo y también comenzare a responder los comentarios de nuevo, se los aseguro._

_**Un abrazo y un beso a todas las chicas bellas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los grandes amigos que leen este fic.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. La ira del dragón segunda parte

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Zordon, **__el mentor original de los Power Rangers, hoy estoy aquí para presentarles el primer combate de esta nueva generación de defensores del universo, estoy seguro de que lo harán bien, después de todo, son Power Rangers"_

_Y he aquí los 3 videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos:_

** www. youtube watch? v=qZpHQSPqUCQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=5trO3gwioJM**

** www. youtube watch? v=QR2ut1QkmTA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 La ira del dragón.**

**Segunda parte.**

En el centro de mando, los 4 jóvenes se quedaron mudos, como si no hubieran escuchado bien-A ver, a ver ¿Qué nosotros vamos a ser que cosa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Fueron convocados para convertirse en la nueva generación de Power Rangers-explico Tommy-y debo decirlo, no me sorprende que Yubel sea una de las escogidas-dijo sonriéndole y Yubel sonrió-pero si el hecho de que los otros 3 sean mis estudiantes-.

-No veo porque Tommy, cuando fuiste ranger también eras estudiante-dijo Alfa.

-No me refiero a eso, es solo que no es la primera vez que me pasa esto-dijo Tommy recordando a los Dino Rangers.

-Muy bien basta-intervino Marceline-¿quieren ser claros y explicarnos que está pasando aquí?-.

-Eso es muy fácil de hacer-dijo Dimitria-solo observen el globo visor, la esfera que se encuentra detrás de ustedes-.

Los chicos lo hicieron y vieron que esa extraña esfera comenzó a aparecer una imagen, de un ser sumamente aterrador-Este es Ivan Ooze, un antiguo ser ectomorfologico que hace 10000 años intento conquistar a todo el universo con ayuda de la Alianza del Mal-

-¿Alianza del Mal?-pregunto Finn extrañado.

-Una organización conformada por los seres más crueles y despiadados de todo el universo, Ivan Ooze era el líder y fundador de la misma-continúo Dimitria-fue el ser más temido en todo el universo, hasta que mi mentor, Zordon, se le enfrento y tras una dura batalla, Zordon consiguió derrotarlo, encerrándolo en una cámara mágica que lo aprisionaría por la eternidad o al menos, eso esperábamos, pero hace unas horas esa cámara fue descubierta y abierta por unos arqueólogos, permitiendo que Ivan regresara-.

-Ivan es una gran amenaza, es por eso que están aquí-dijo Tommy-fueron elegidos por las garras de dragón, las mismas que sostienen en sus manos los eligieron para convertirse en la nueva y más poderosa generación de Power Rangers; Furia Dragón-.

-Cada uno de ustedes posee habilidades y talentos que los hacen sobresalir, son esos mismo talentos los que permitieron que las garras del dragón los escogieran-explico Dimitria.

-Increíble-dijo Yubel por debajo.

-¡Vamos a ser Power Rangers! ¡Matemático!-grito Finn emocionado.

-Efectivamente, Kenneth, eres inteligente y siempre estás dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto, no temes enfrentarte a aquellos que solo saben molestar, tú tomaras la identidad del ranger amarillo, contaras con la fuerza del Dragón Terráqueo-.

-¿Dragón Terráqueo?-Kenneth se encogió en hombros.

-Marceline, puedes aparentar ser una chica ruda y en ocasiones, bromista en excesos, pero en realidad tienes un alma sensible y gentil, deja que la sabiduría de Dragón Celestial te guie en tu camino como la ranger violeta-.

-¿Violeta? Es un buen color, aunque no estoy diciendo que ya acepto-.

-Finn, siempre eres alegre y nunca has rechazado una pelea, especialmente cuando es por defender a otros de las injusticias, como el ranger azul tendrás la guía del Dragón Marino, señor de los océanos-.

-¿Océano?-Finn se estremeció-¿puedo canjearlo?-pregunto temblando.

-Finalmente, Yubel, creciste con las historias de los Power Rangers, siempre soñaste con ser uno, eres valiente y jamás te das por vencida, tienes una gran disciplina que te permite superar cualquier reto, asumirás la identidad de la ranger roja, con la ferocidad y valentía del Dragón Volcánico, y como el más fiero de los dragones, tendrás el papel del líder del equipo-.

-¿Líder?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos-eso no me lo esperaba-dijo viendo a Tommy, quien solo sonrió.

-El Dragón Volcánico fue el que te eligió Yubel y los dragones nunca se equivocan-le dio sonriéndole.

-Detrás de ustedes pueden ver a todas las generaciones rangers anteriores a ustedes-señalo Dimitria-así como ellos, ustedes aprenderán a trabajar en equipo, dispondrán de poderosas armas que les ayudaran en su batalla y de los poderosos zords, que al combinarse formaran al Megazord Furia Dragón-.

-¿Megazord Furia Dragón?-Marceline se rio-todo se oye muy bien, pero no gracias, no estoy interesada en salvar al mundo-.

-¿Estas bromeando Marcy? ¡Esto es lo más increíble que nos pueda pasar!-grito Finn.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie-dijo Marceline mirando a Yubel.

-En cuanto a mí, bueno, soy nuevo y todo, pero yo si le entro-dijo Kenneth-especialmente cuando le cuente a mi amigo de la infancia sobre esto-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Un momento-intervino Tommy-hay 3 reglas que deben respetar para poder ser rangers-.

-¿Reglas?-.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el palacio lunar, Ivan caminaba de un lado a otro pensando detenidamente en la situación-Muy bien, antes de comenzar mi conquista del universo, este palacio debe ser digno del gran gobernante del universo-.

Ivan libero unas descargas de energía sobre el palacio y el lugar comenzó a temblar, el palacio comenzó a levantarse y a reconstruirse, volviendo a su antigua gloria, cuando era el aterrador palacio de lord Zedd.

Solo que Ivan les hizo algunas mejoras, coloco algunas columnas que terminaban en pico alrededor del palacio, así como algunas estatuas de gárgolas en cada esquina, el salón del trono se vio iluminado por antorchas que producían un fuego negro, el trono de Zedd se limpio de todas las imágenes del lord, quedando las de Ivan en su lugar, el balcón, por su parte, quedo igual.

-Ahora si es un hogar digno de un rey-dijo Ivan.

-Se ve bien-dijo Rito viendo a su alrededor.

-¡Y ahora ustedes dos, díganme, se convierten en mis fieles servidores o los lanzare al agujero negro más lejano de la galaxia!-.

-¡Será un honor servir al amo y señor de la Alianza del Mal!-declaro Scorpina haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo digo lo mismo, jefe-dijo Rito.

Ivan se rio-Una sabia decisión, ahora díganme ¿Cuál es la ciudad que ningún miembro de la Alianza del Mal fue capaz de conquistar?-.

-Esa sería Angel Grove, desde Rita Repulsa hasta la reina Astronema, nadie pudo conquistarla-explico Scorpina.

-Entonces mi conquista empezara por esa ciudad, pero primero, necesito algunas tropas-.

Ivan llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a aspirar profundamente, para extrañeza de Scorpina y Rito, cuando de pronto, lanzo un gran escupitajo contra el suelo, dejando una baba morada en el piso.

-Qué asco-dijo Scorpina haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Di lo que quieras, a mí me pareció un buen escupitajo-dijo Rito aplaudiendo.

Ivan sonreía, mientras la baba comenzaba a moverse, para luego separarse en pequeñas gotas, mismas que comenzaron a crecer y a adquirir forma, después de unos minutos, tomaron la forma de un grupo de 15 criaturas sumamente extrañas.

Parecían lagartos humanoides, sus caras asemejaban a la de un velociraptor, pero tenían 6 cuernos alrededor de su cabeza, llevaban una armadura color morado en su pecho, cintura, piernas y brazos, su cola terminaba en aguijón, su brazo izquierdo era una garra de acero, mientras que su brazo derecho era el de un reptil, pero sostenían una espada.

Aquellas criaturas lanzaron un rugido, mientras Ivan se reía-¡Les presento a mis Drakzes, las criaturas más feroces y poderosas que jamás han existido! ¡Un ejército invencible!-.

-Vaya-dijo Scorpina impresionada

-Eddy y mi hermanita estarían muy celosos-dijo Rito riéndose.

-Y ahora, para asegurar mi victoria-Ivan le disparo a una de las gárgolas y esta tomo vida.

La gárgola tenía orejas de murciélago, ojos amarillos, era robusto, sin alas, su brazo derecho era un taladro y el izquierdo uno normal con 4 dedos-¡A su servicio!-.

-¡Vayan a la Tierra, destruyan la ciudad de Angel Grove, es tiempo de que el universo entero sepa la gran noticia, que Ivan Ooze ha regresado y esta vez para quedarse!-.

-¡A la victoria Drakzes!-rugió la gárgola y así, las tropas de Ivan se dirigieron a la Tierra, en medio de las risas de Ivan, mientras sus nuevos siervos alentaban a sus tropas.

**(-)**

De regreso en el centro de mando, los chicos miraban a Tommy confundidos-¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas?-pregunto Finn.

Antes de que alguno de ellos respondiera, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, Ivan ha lanzado su primer ataque contra Angel Grove!-.

En el globo visor apareció lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Marceline.

-Son Drakzes, soldados leales a Ivan y que solo viven para la destrucción-explico Dimitria.

En el globo visor se podía ver como esas criaturas atacaban a la gente sin compasión alguna, los chicos se quedaron horrorizados con la imagen-Es terrible-dijo Yubel apretando los puños y volteando a ver a Dimitria-¿Qué debemos hacer?-.

-¿Están dispuestos a enfrentar este desafío?-pregunto Dimitria.

-Por supuesto, no dejare que sigan lastimando a las personas-dijo Yubel firmemente.

-Yo tampoco, les voy a dar sus pataditas-aseguro Finn.

-Yo estoy más que listo para actuar-dijo Kenneth.

Marceline tardo en responder-Esta bien, lo haré-.

-Muy bien, coloquen las garras del dragón en sus muñecas-indicio Dimitria, los chicos lo hicieron y las garras brillaron, para luego convertirse en brazaletes que se sujetaron a las muñecas de los chicos, los brazaletes eran del color de las garras, rojo, azul, amarillo y violeta-estos son sus Drago Morfes, úsenlos para activar sus poderes-.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Dejen que sea el poder ranger el que los guíe-indico Dimitria.

Yubel asintió y volteo a ver a Tommy-Tengan cuidado, todos-.

Los 4 asintieron y Yubel se puso al frente-¡Morfosis amigos! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Celestial!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Terráqueo!-.

Yubel se vio envuelta en unas llamaradas, mientras un rugido se escuchaba, las llamas la cubrieron dándole su traje de ranger, de color rojo con detalles negros, su casco tenía la dos cuernos alargados que apuntaban hacia atrás, mientras su visor tenía la forma de una "V", llevaba una falda roja en su cintura, sus botas era de color rojo con detalles negros, al igual que sus guantes, en el centro de su cinturón llevaba una hebilla con forma de llama y en el mismo, el dibujo de un dragón medieval.

Fin se vio envuelto en unas olas de mar, mientras un siseo se escuchaba, las olas le dieron su traje ranger, de color azul con detalles verdes, su casco tenía unas pequeñas aletas verdes a los costados, su visor también tenía la forma de una "V", sus botas y guantes eran azules con detalles verdes, en el centro de su cinturón una hebilla con forma de una gota de agua y en su interior, el dibujo de un dragón serpiente.

Marceline fue envuelta en un tornado de aire, mientras se escuchaba un silbido atronador, el tornado le dio su traje, de color violeta con detalles rosas, su casco tenía dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, con el visor en forma de "V", pero más pequeños que los de Yubel, llevaba una falda violeta, botas y guantes del mismo tono con algo de rosa, la hebilla de su cinturón parecía una hoja con un dragón chino dibujado.

Kenneth fue envuelto en unas columnas de tierra, escuchándose un rugido, la tierra le dio su traje, de color amarillo con detalles cafés, su casco tenía 3 cuernos, dos a los costados doblados como los cuernos de un toro y uno sobre su visor, que tenía la forma de "V", botas, guantes de color amarillo con detalles cafés y su hebilla tenía la forma de una piedra con el dibujo de un dragón de 4 patas sin alas.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, la policía había llegado y ahora disparaba contra los atacantes, pero las balas nada lograban hacerle a esos terribles seres, la Gárgola se adelanto y apunto con su taladro, disparándoles un rayo.

-¡Humanos patéticos! ¡Este mundo ahora le pertenece al gran Ivan Ooze!-justo en ese momento, los rangers aparecieron frente a ellos-¿eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

Los rangers voltearon y encararon a sus enemigos-¡Furia del Dragón Volcánico! ¡Ranger Roja!-.

-¡Furia del Dragón Marino! ¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Furia del Dragón Celestial! ¡Ranger Violeta!-.

-¡Furia del Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Vayan a decirle a Ivan Ooze que si quiere conquistar la Tierra y al universo, tendrá que vérselas con nosotros!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Power Rangers…Furia Dragón!-.

-¡Me da igual quienes sean, pagaran muy caro el atreverse a amenazar al gran Ivan Ooze y a su poderoso ejército!-.

Los rangers se prepararon para la batalla, cuando la voz de Dimitria se escucho-"Rangers, invoquen sus armas, saben cómo hacerlo"-.

-¡Muy bien chicos, adelante!-.

-¡Armas dragón!-.

El arma de Yubel apareció en una llamarada, revelando una espada de fuego-¡Espada Volcánica!-.

La de Finn apareció en una corriente de agua, revelando una lanza-¡Lanza Marina!-.

La de Marceline apareció en una ventisca de aire, revelando un arco-¡Arco Celestial!-.

Y la de Kenneth apareció de la tierra misma, revelando un hacha-¡Hacha Terráquea!-.

Todas las armas, tenían el dibujo de sus respectivos dragones-¿Creen que eso nos asusta? Que tontos son-declaro Gárgola riéndose sonoramente.

-Pronto estarás asustado-dijo Yubel colocándose en guardia, seguida por sus amigos.

-No me digas ¡Drakzes ataquen!-.

Los Drakzes se lanzaron al ataque y los rangers hicieron lo mismo, levantando sus armas y atacando a esos soldados monstruosos.

Kenneth se vio rodeado, pero bloqueaba los ataques de esos monstruos con su hacha, al mismo tiempo que los golpeaba a todos con gran fuerza, el ranger amarillo dio un salto y un giro en el aire.

-¡Veamos si esto les gusta! ¡Explosión Terráquea!-Kenneth golpeo el suelo con su hacha y la tierra se abrió, tragándose a los Drakzes-¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto!-.

Marceline también se enfrentaba a los Drakzes, de un salto se coloco sobre el techo de un auto, uno de los Drakzes trato de golpearlo, pero Marceline lo bloqueo y le dio una patada.

-¡Eres repugnante, me das mucho asco, así que aléjate de mí!-con cada palabra, Marceline golpeaba al Drakze, lanzándolo contra el suelo, para luego alzar su arco, jalo la cuerda y disparo-¡Flechas Celestiales!-las flechas salieron hacia el cielo y luego descendieron, golpeando a los Drakzes a su alrededor-eso fue hermoso-.

Finn evadía los ataques de los Drakzes, al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de ellos-¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden alcanzarme?-preguntaba burlándose, los Drakzes lo atacaron, pero Finn salto y los pateo, para luego alzar su lanza-¡Corte Tsunami!-el corte de Finn lanzo una corriente de agua que acabo con sus Drakzes-¡Matemático!-.

Yubel encaro a Gárgola, mientras golpeaba a los Drakzes con su espada, haciéndolos a un lado, para finalmente quedar frente al monstruo, quien se rio.

-Vaya, una niña viene a enfrentarme, que divertido-.

-No soy una niña, soy la ranger roja y voy a detenerte-.

-¡Inténtalo mocosa!-.

Yubel y Gárgola comenzaron a pelear, el monstruo lanzo un golpe con su taladro, Yubel lo evadió de un salto, para luego lanzar una serie de patadas contra el monstruo, pero el cuerpo de roca lo protegía.

-¡Tus golpes no me hacen ni cosquillas!-.

-¿Eso crees?-Yubel lanzo un golpe con su espada, para luego dar un giro y golpearlo con su arma, esta vez, el monstruo sintió los golpes.

-¡Mocosa asquerosa!-.

Yubel se puso en guardia y su espada se vio envuelta en llamas-¡Llamarada Volcánica!-Yubel lanzo el golpe de fuego y golpeo al monstruo, derribándolo.

-¡Eso no basta para detenerme!-declaro el monstruo levantándose algo aturdido.

-Por fortuna tengo apoyo-apenas dijo eso, el resto de los rangers se unió a ella-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Kenneth lanzo el hacha al aire, que quedo en posición horizontal, Marceline lanzo su arco, el cual se conecto al mango del hacha, Finn lanzo su lanza, esta se conecto en el arco apuntando de frente, finalmente, Yubel dio un salto y coloco su espada sobre la lanza.

-¡Power Rangers!-Yubel se coloco al centro, sosteniendo el arma, con Finn y Marceline a cada lado de ella, mientras que Kenneth se arrodillo al frente.

-¿Y eso que es?-exclamo Gárgola.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-los rangers dispararon y el rayo tomo la forma de un feroz dragón que abrió sus fauces y atrapo a Gárgola.

El monstruos lanzo un grito de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a explotar, los rangers se incorporaron y se voltearon posando victoriosos, mientras el monstruo caía al suelo y explotaba.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Yubel con calma y satisfacción.

**(-)**

En el palacio, Ivan golpeo el barandal del balcón con furia-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Mis guerreros invencibles vencidos por unos mocosos con pijamas multicolores!-.

-Son los Power Rangers-informo Scorpina-desde el principio le han causado problemas a la Alianza del Mal-.

-Oh, olvide mi libro de autógrafos-dijo Ivan con sarcasmo-Power Rangers ¿eh? Así que Zordon continuo reclutando jóvenes para que hicieran su trabajo sucio, pero si él murió, entonces quien pudo…-reacción-pero claro, Dimitria, esa bruja del bien y la fiel aprendiz de Zordon, solo ella pudo ser responsable de esto-.

-¿Qué haremos ahora jefe?-pregunto Rito.

-Ellos pudieron haber ganado la batalla, pero la guerra apenas está comenzando y yo triunfare al final, destruiré todo lo que Zordon creó extinguiendo a Dimitria y a esos Power Rangers ¡Y cuando ellos no sean más que polvo espacial, será como si Zordon de Eltar JAMAS hubiera existido!-.

-Órale, él sí que piensa en grande-dijo Rito.

-La Alianza del Mal pronto volverá a gobernar al universo-dijo Scorpina, en medio de las risas de Ivan.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove, Bulk y Skull estaba frente a Adelle, la dueña del lugar, una mujer robusta, afroamericana, que tenía su cabello con peinado en trenzas, la mujer veía los papeles de ambos hombres.

-Bueno, al parecer tienen cierta experiencia, muy bien, el empleo es suyo, empezaran desde mañana-.

Adelle se levanto y guardo los documentos, mientras Bulk le susurro algo a Skull-¿Escuchaste eso Skull? Ahora comienza nuestra nueva vida-.

-Estoy más que listo Bulky-.

-Y esta vez, nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino-aseguro Bulk.

**(-)**

En el centro de mando, los rangers estaban más que felices por su primera victoria, no podían creer lo que había pasado y todos tenían una gran sonrisa, cuando Dimitria intervino.

-Los felicito por una gran victoria, pero no deben bajar la guardia, esta fue solo la primera batalla, Ivan no se detendrá hasta que el universo este totalmente bajo su control…o hasta que él sea destruido, el futuro está en sus manos Power Rangers-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Dimitria has hecho un gran trabajo, al igual que Tommy, ahora solo me queda decirles a esta nueva generación de héroes nada más que ¡Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja!"_

_Un aplauso para el sabio Zordon, el mentor original de los Power Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a los primeros comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_no diré que soy un gran fan, especialmente desde que la corrupta Disney compro la franquicia, la última que me gusto fue RPM, pero en fin, marcaron mi infancia y por eso hice un fic en su honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues este es el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, el malvado Ivan ya ha creado su ejército, pero aún quedan villanos en el universo que están listos para unirse al maligno tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues yo espero que sea bueno como los demás o incluso más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_espero que hayan sido según tus expectativas o incluso mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aunque me esperaba tu comentario algo más largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_pues ya viste el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_supongo que no le puedes dar gusto a todos (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, SBS67, Hakuryuu.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Trabajo en equipo

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Dimitria, **__la nueva mentora de los Power Rangers, hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, así como también enseñarles a los nuevos rangers algo que les ayudara a ganar la batalla contra Ivan, estoy segura de que lo harán muy bien"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos, mis amigos:_

** www. youtube watch? v=cEUxEdxlTiA**

** www. youtube watch? v=Hm_QUoQGY7c**

** www. youtube watch? v=zIMV67KeTd4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Trabajo en equipo.**

En el bosque de Angel Grove, los rangers se encontraban entrenando en una pista de obstáculos que Tommy preparo para ellos, acompañado por Alfa y Elsa, a los rangers les sorprendió el hecho de que su directora supiera de los Power Rangers, pero muchas dudas se aclararían con el tiempo.

-Esto no me agrada Tommy-dijo Elsa-no quiero que lastimen a Yubel-.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?-pregunto Tommy viéndola fijamente.

-Tienen padres y cuando adoptamos a Yubel acordamos que nunca dejaríamos que algo la lastimara-.

-No seas tan dura-dijo Tommy sonriendo-además, ser un ranger es su destino, después de todo, está en su sangre-.

-Solo porque su madre lo fue no quiere decir que ella también tenga que serlo-dijo Elsa cruzada de brazos.

-Vayas, hablas igual que una madre preocupada-dijo Tommy-realmente te importa mucho-.

-Tal vez no sea mi hija biológica, pero la quiero como tal-.

Alfa interrumpió la conversación-Oh, oh, creo que algo pasa-dijo señalando a los chicos.

Ya que efectivamente, Yubel y Marceline estaban discutiendo, la razón, era que Marceline no quería seguir las indicaciones de Yubel-¡Deja de ser tan infantil, es solo un entrenamiento!-grito Yubel.

-¡Exacto y la que tiene que calmarse eres tú! ¡Además, a mí NADIE me da órdenes!-.

-¡Soy la ranger roja, la líder del equipo, tengo que dar indicaciones y pensar la mejor estrategia!-.

-¡Discúlpame, pero no me importa si eres roja o dorada o plateada, yo no acepto órdenes!-.

Kenneth y Finn solo observaban el pleito en silencio-¿No deberíamos intervenir?-pregunto Finn.

-¿En pleito de chicas? Ni que estuviera loco-dijo Kenneth.

-Tienes razón-.

-¡Basta!-intervino Tommy-ya fue suficiente, las dos ya cálmense, ahora díganme ¿Cuál es problema?-.

-¡Ella se la pasa dándome órdenes y tengo noticias señorita, yo no recibo órdenes de NADIE!-.

-¡Soy la líder, es por eso que debes seguir mis indicaciones!-.

Marceline se rio burlonamente-¡Solo porque eres la ranger roja no significa que debamos obedecer todo lo que nos dices!-.

Antes de continuar la pelea, Tommy se interpuso-¡Suficiente! Creo que fue bastante entrenamiento por hoy, volvamos al centro de mando a hablar con Dimitria-.

-Estoy de acuerdo Tommy-dijo Alfa.

Y así, los rangers se dirigieron de vuelta al centro de mando, aunque Finn miro hacia el bosque preocupado y Kenneth lo noto-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Estoy preocupado por Jake, no lo he visto desde que me convertí en Power Rangers-.

-¿Jake? ¿Es tu perro verdad?-.

-Si-.

-Descuida, los perros son listos, estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien y volverá cuando menos te lo esperes-.

-Gracias amigo-.

-De nada, ahora, alcancémoslos antes de que nos dejen solos-.

**(-)**

En el palacio lunar, justo en los túneles subterráneos donde solía estar el legendario y poderoso cristal Zeo, Ivan caminaba por esos túneles, seguido por sus dos nuevos sirvientes.

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente bajo el palacio de Edd?-pregunto Rito.

-¿En serio? Tantos años y aun no sabes cuál es el nombre real de Lord Zedd-regaño Scorpina.

-Decirle Edd era más fácil-dijo Rito riéndose-pero en serio ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí exactamente?-.

Ivan se detuvo ante una puerta de acero que estaba bien cerrada-Esto-Ivan disparo un rayo a la puerta y la derribo, los 3 entraron y vieron a su alrededor.

Tanto Scorpina como Rito se quedaron estáticos al ver lo que había dentro, ya que se trataba de dos máquinas de inmenso tamaño, una era una avispa metálica y el otro un escorpión.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Contemplen mis Ectomorficones-presento Ivan.

-¿Ectomorfi qué?-Rito se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-Fue a partir de estas magnificas armas de destrucción que Lord Zedd se inspiro en la creación de su más poderoso zord, Serpentera, pero a diferencia de ese zord cuya energía era limitada, mis máquinas no tienen esa desventaja-.

-¿Qué tan poderosos son?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Lo suficiente para esclavizar a toda una galaxia y es precisamente lo que harán, empezando por Angel Grove y por la Tierra misma-Ivan disparo unos rayos a sus máquinas.

Al principio no pasaba nada y de pronto comenzaron a moverse, sus ojos se vieron encendidos con luces moradas y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, Scorpina y Rito retrocedieron, mientras Ivan se reía.

-La destrucción ya puede comenzar-dijo riéndose malignamente.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers se dirigían al salón de control, donde Dimitria los esperaba, pero Yubel se detuvo en el pasillo y se apoyo en la pared, llamando la atención de Tommy.

-¿Ocurre algo Yubel?-le pregunto.

-No sé…si nací para ser líder, no logro hacer que me escuchen ¿Cómo puedo liderar a un equipo sin que me escuchen?-.

Tommy se rio-Estas confundida sobre ser un líder, no solo se trata de dar órdenes, sino también de dar el ejemplo, guiar a un equipo también implica protegerlo, así como también lograr que ellos confíen en ti para guiarlos, pero esa confianza se gana, no se exige-.

-No quiero decepcionar a nadie, especialmente a ella-dijo Yubel entristecida y Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nunca la decepcionaras, estoy seguro de que serás un gran líder, después de todo, yo también me convertí en un líder y aunque lo diga yo mismo, creo que fui muy bueno-.

-Según mi madre fue el mejor-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Anda, nos están esperando-dijo Tommy y ambos llegaron al centro de control.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Finn-Dimitria nos iba a contar una gran historia-.

-¿En serio? ¿Una historia?-pregunto Yubel viendo a Dimitria.

-Como rangers deben conocer como se origino todo, así que escuchen, esto no tomara mucho tiempo-suspiro-hace 10000 años Ivan Ooze trato de conquistar a todo el universo, uniendo a los más peligrosos y poderosos villanos que jamás existieron, Dark Specter, la princesa Astronema, el Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el rey Mondo, la reina Maquina y Divatox, formaron la Alianza del Mal…-.

En el globo visor aparecieron las imágenes de la terrible Alianza del Mal, que hace siglos trato de conquistar a todo el universo, con Ivan Ooze como su líder supremo.

-El poder de la Alianza era tremendo e Ivan era alguien sumamente poderoso, pero antes de que tuvieran al universo bajo su control, Zordon lo desafío personalmente y ambos sostuvieron una feroz batalla, misma que termino cuando Zordon aprisiono a Ivan en esa cámara de contención, desafortunadamente, al hacer eso quedo muy débil y fue el momento que Rita Repulsa aprovecho para aprisionar a Zordon en el tubo dimensional en que estoy yo-.

-¿Qué paso con el resto de la Alianza del Mal?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Una vez que Ivan fue encerrado y su cámara oculta, Dark Specter tomo el mando de la Alianza del Mal, pero en el ataque final de esta malvada organización, Zordon sacrifico su vida para detenerla, purificando a aquellos que poseían un lado humano y destruyendo a aquellos seres que era monstruos, máquinas, etc.-

-Increíble-dijo Finn-pero ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto?-.

-Porque temo que Ivan no se conformara solo con estar de vuelta y tratara de restaurar su dominio trayendo de nuevo a toda la Alianza del Mal-.

-Es por eso que deben estar más que preparados para cualquier cosa-dijo Alfa.

-Una preguntita-intervino Finn-sé que somos rangers, pero ¿no deberíamos tener zords?-.

-A medida que aprendan a trabajar y a confiar mutuamente descubrirán nuevos y maravillosos poderes-cuando Dimitria dijo eso, Yubel y Marceline se vieron de reojo, preguntándose lo mismo.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, la ciudad estaba en caos total, ya que los ectomorficones de Ivan habían aparecido, destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente escapaba aterrorizada, mientras Ivan aparecía sobre una torre.

-¡Hola ciudadanos de Angel Grove! ¿Les gustan mis amigos?-pregunto riéndose, mientras sus dos guerreros se colocaban a su lado.

**(-)**

La alarma comenzó a sonar en el Centro de Mando-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa.

-Ivan ha reactivado a los ectomorficones-informo Dimitria.

-¿Qué son esos ectomorficones?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Máquinas asesinas, capaces de esclavizar a toda una galaxia, deben detenerlos cuanto antes-.

-Entendido-Yubel miro a sus amigos, que asintieron, aunque Marceline ni le dirigió la mirada y Yubel suspiro.

-Alfa, si encuentras a Jake ¿podrías avisarme?-pidió Finn.

-Cuenta con eso-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

**(-)**

Los rangers aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad, Yubel se adelanto-Muy bien, estén atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa-.

-¿Cómo esa?-pregunto Kenneth señalando a la derecha, donde estaba el escorpión.

-¿O como esa?-pregunto Finn señalando a la izquierda, donde estaba la avispa.

Ambos ectomorficones destruían la ciudad, los rangers se quedaron estáticos al ver el tamaño de esas máquinas-Creo que podríamos estar en problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-Tenemos que mantenernos unidos-dijo Yubel-no se separen-.

-Disculpa, pero creo que te dije que no obedezco órdenes-dijo Marceline lanzándose contra el escorpión.

-¡No espera, es muy peligroso!-grito Yubel preocupada.

Marceline saco su arco y disparo sus flechas, pero estas no le hacían el menor daño al escorpión, que lanzo un golpe con su pinza, derribando a Marceline-¡Marcy!-grito Finn al ver eso.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kenneth empujándolo, ya que la avispa había lanzado un golpe contra Finn.

El escorpión, por su parte, preparo un disparo desde la punta de su cola, Marceline estaba algo aturdida y no podría esquivarlo a tiempo, cuando el escorpión disparo, Yubel llego y la quito del camino a tiempo.

Rápidamente, se dirigió con los demás y los 4 se reunieron-¡Esto no se ve bien para nosotros!-exclamo Kenneth.

-Lo sé ¡Y es fantástico!-grito Finn emocionado.

Yubel volteo a ver a Marceline-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-S…si…gracias por salvarme-dijo Marceline impactada.

-Es el deber de un líder, cuidar de su equipo, especialmente si son mis amigos-.

Marceline se quedo en silencio y suspiro-Escucha…no suelo decir esto…pero…yo…lo…si…si…-Marceline trataba de decirlo, pero parecía que no podía.

-Descuida, yo también lo siento-dijo Yubel-no me comporte como una verdadera líder, sino como una mandona gruñona-.

-Yo tampoco fui muy buena contigo-dijo Marceline a modo de disculpa-¿amigas?-.

-Las mejores-.

En esos momentos, los brazaletes de los 4 comenzaron a brillar-¿Qué onda con esto?-pregunto Finn.

Yubel vio el suyo fijamente-¿Lo escuchan? Es como si alguien nos estuviera llamando-.

-Sí, yo también lo escucho-dijo Marceline.

-Creo que es hora de ver de qué más somos capaces ¿están conmigo?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Los rangers se agruparon y encararon a los ectomorficones-¡Necesitamos Drago Zords Power…YA!-.

Los rangers levantaron sus manos y estas brillaron, lanzando un rayo de sus colores respectivos a distintos puntos de la Tierra.

El de Yubel llego hasta un volcán ubicado en una isla, el volcán exploto y un dragón metálico surgió, parecía un dragón medieval de color rojo con detalles negros, sus ojos eran amarillos y como el casco de Yubel, sus cuernos eran alargados y apuntaban hacia atrás.

El de Finn se sumergió hasta el fondo del mar, donde comenzó a emerger un dragón azul de ojos verdes, parecía una serpiente, tenía un par de aletas en cada costado de su cabeza, aquel dragón siseaba y emergió desde las profundidades del océano.

El de Marceline se elevo hasta el cielo, pasando más allá de las nubes, entonces un dragón chino de color violeta con ojos rosas comenzó a emerger, pero sin los clásicos bigotes que ese tipo de dragón poseía, pero tenía dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, un poco más pequeños que los del dragón medieval.

El de Kenneth se introdujo en lo profundo de la tierra, un dragón de 4 patas y sin alas apareció, rugiendo ferozmente, su color era amarillo con detalles cafés, poseía dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia adelante, así como uno más emergiendo de su nariz.

-¡Jefe, son los zords!-exclamo Rito, Ivan los vio y bufo.

-¡Bah! Zords de pacotilla, mis máquinas los harán pedazos-dijo sonriendo.

Los rangers observaron a los zords impresionados-Vaya, son increíbles-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de trabajar-dijo Yubel y los rangers subieron a sus respectivos zords como destellos de luz.

Las cabinas de cada zord estaban en las cabezas de los dragones, donde los paneles de control tenían la forma de una llama, una gota de agua, una hoja y una roca, según el elemento del dragón.

-Muy bien Yubel, eres la líder ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Marceline.

-Vamos a dividirnos en equipos de dos, Finn, Kenneth, ustedes encárguense del escorpión-.

-Esa voz me agrada-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Considérelo un hecho jefa-dijo Kenneth.

-Marceline, tú y yo iremos por la avispa-indico Yubel.

-Vamos a aplastar a esos insectos sobre alimentados-dijo Marceline.

Los dragones se dividieron en dos equipos de dos, el dragón volcánico encaro a la avispa, quien al verlo volar hacia él le disparo un rayo.

-¡Llamarada Dragón!-el dragón abrió sus fauces y contraataco con una poderosa llamarada que desvió el disparo de la avispa.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro Marceline, el dragón celestial arremetió contra la avispa con una poderosa embestida, la avispa cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, el dragón marino y terráqueo encararon al escorpión, quien disparo un rayo de su aguijón, mismo que el dragón terráqueo resistió con mucha facilidad.

-¡A ver si te gusta eso!-el dragón terráqueo embistió con fuerza al escorpión, derribándolo.

-¡Es hora de acabar con el insecto!-declaro Finn, el dragón marino enrollo su cuerpo de serpiente en el escorpión y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza.

El escorpión trata de resistir ese mortal abrazo, pero eventualmente fue destruido en una gran explosión, mientras el dragón marino se elevaba en el aire, regresando al lado del dragón terráqueo.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Finn.

-Pero no hemos terminado, vamos por el otro-indico Kenneth.

Los 4 dragones se reagruparon, rugiendo con ferocidad y haciendo que la avispa retrocediera al verse superada-Muy bien insecto súper desarrollado, hora de que te unas a tu amigo-dijo Finn sonriendo.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Ivan gruño lleno de furia-¡Han destruido a mis amadas creaciones, ahora estoy comenzando a enfurecerme!-declaro, mientras sus dos siervos se encogían asustado.

Ivan le disparo un rayo a los restos del escorpión, estos se levantaron y comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de la avispa-Kenneth ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Yubel.

-Creo que estamos presenciando una polimerización, también conocida como fusión-explico Kenneth

El cuerpo de la avispa sufrió modificaciones con las parte del escorpión que se unieron a dicho insecto, ahora tenía 4 brazos con pinzas, 10 ojos, dos colas largas con aguijones, sus alas desaparecieron, dándole lugar a ambas colas.

-Oigan…creo que necesitamos un mata insectos más grande-dijo Finn preocupado.

Aquella nueva criatura lanzo un rayo de sus 4 brazos, golpeando a los 4 dragones, que cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de la explosión, mientras los rangers apenas lograron sostenerse en pie.

-Eso dolió-dijo Marceline-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio y luego hablo-Podemos vencerlos, solo hay que trabajar en equipo, como uno solo, es hora de formar el Megazord-.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos hacerlo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Confío en todos nosotros, en cada uno de ustedes, pero debo preguntar ¿confían en mí?-.

Se hizo un corto silencio y las respuestas comenzaron-Absolutamente-dijo Finn.

-Hasta la pregunta es necia-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Hagámoslo!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Inicien combinación a Megazord Furia Dragón!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

(Nota: y para este momento, recomiendo esta canción: www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk)

Los dragones rugieron, sus ojos brillaron y comenzaron la combinación, el dragón terráqueo se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, mismas que sufrieron un cambio pasando de patas de dragón a piernas robóticas, el dragón volcánico rugió y comenzó a volar alrededor de su compañero, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un cambio, convirtiéndose en un torso y pecho, mismo que se conecto al dragón terráqueo, que se volvió las piernas, el dragón marino se convirtió en el brazo izquierdo, mientras el dragón celestial el brazo derecho, conectándose en el dragón volcánico, para finalizar, las fauces del líder dragón se abrieron, revelando un rostro robótico, de ojos amarillos y con una máscara metálica cubriéndole el rostro.

-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord estaba armado y listo para la batalla, el ectomorficon se lanzo a la batalla, pero antes de que pudiera atacar…

-¡Viento Celestial!-el Megazord ataco con un golpe de su brazo derecho.

-¡Tornado Marino!-esta vez, el golpe fue con su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Patada Terráquea!-el Megazord dio un salto y lanzo varias patadas contra el ectomorficon.

-Es hora de terminar con esto ¡Convoco la espada del dragón!-.

Una espada surgió desde el cielo, el Megazord la tomó con su brazo derecho, la espada se encendió en llamas de 4 colores, rojo, azul, violeta y amarillo, el ectomorficon encaro al Megazord y vio lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Espada de Dragón: Llamas Legendarias!-el Megazord lanzo un golpe con su espada, golpeando al ectomorficon, el cual se vio encendido en llamas, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, marcando su final.

-¡Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal!-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba la espada en pose de triunfo.

Ivan vio todo y apretó los puños-Creo que destruyeron a sus maquinas, jefe-dijo Rito e Ivan lo arrojo de la torre.

-Esos Power Rangers van a pagar muy caro por esto-declaro Ivan antes de retirarse, seguido de Scorpina.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!-grito Rito al mismo tiempo que caía al vacío.

**(-)**

Más tarde, en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove, se trasmitía la siguiente noticia-Han vuelto después de tantos años, los sorprendentes Power Rangers que nos defendieron de los ataques de Rita Repulsa y cientos de monstruos más han regresado a Angel Grove para protegernos de una nueva amenaza que…-.

-¿Escuchaste eso Skull?-pregunto Bulk.

-Sí, los Power Rangers han vuelto a Angel Grove-.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-.

-Sí, que otra vez nos veremos atacados por los monstruos que enfrentan-.

-No cabeza hueca, es una nueva oportunidad para descubrir su identidad y hacernos famosos con ello-.

-Pero Bulky, no pudimos lograrlo cuando éramos más jóvenes…-.

-Exacto, ahora somos más viejos, eso implica que somos mucho más sabios y por eso nos será muy fácil descubrir sus identidades-.

Skull sonrió-Tienes razón, ya todo será más fácil-.

-Exacto, nada nos detendrá esta vez-.

-¡Oigan!-el grito de Adelle los interrumpió-¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Las mesas 3,7, 9 y 10 llevan esperando sus pedidos hace 1 hora!-la mujer los sujeto de las orejas a ambos-¡Pónganse a trabajar o los despido!-declaro jalándoles las orejas con fuerza.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers estaban más que felices por haber podido usar por primera vez a sus zords-Los felicito rangers, han aprendido a trabajar en equipo y a confiar en ustedes mismos-dijo Dimitria.

Los rangers sonrieron felices, cuando Alfa intervino-Oye Finn, respecto a tu perro, ya lo encontré-.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?-.

-Pues…-.

-¡Amito! ¿Dónde andabas?-exclamo el perro de Finn, quien apareció parado sobre sus patas traseras y corriendo a su lado.

-¿Jake? ¿Mi perro habla?-exclamo Finn algo asustado.

-Al parecer su cuerpo absorbió parte de la energía mórfica cuando los teletransportamos por primera vez, ahora puede hablar y hacer otras cosas-explico Alfa.

-Vaya, esto es…GENIAL-grito Finn abrazando a su perro, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Un perro que habla…me siento como en parodia de Scooby Doo-dijo Kenneth parpadeando.

-Dijiste que tiene otras habilidades ¿Qué habilidades son esas?-pregunto Yubel, antes de que Alfa respondiera, Tommy apareció.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora deben prepararse, porque es hora de que conozcan el legado del poder que poseen, prepárense para escuchar la historia de los Power Rangers-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Estoy muy orgullosa de los rangers, ahora que tienen a sus zords aprenderán muchas cosas más conforme peleen contra Ivan y sus diabólicas fuerzas, estoy segura de que algún día salvaran al universo entero, después de todo, ya lo han hecho antes"_

_Un aplauso para Dimitria, la discípula de Zordon y una de las mejores mentoras de los rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**Soranomomo93: **_los Power Rangers empezaron a empeorar después de SPD, pensé que mejorarían cuando Saban volvió a adquirirlos, pero me equivoque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay otras cosas que hacer además de leer fics, aunque creo que los Power Rangers han tenido un gran impacto en la infancia de muchos, en la mía lo tuvieron, al igual que Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_primero creo que estas confundido, ya que no he subido aun la imagen de Drago, solo de algunos héroes y villanos, ya que Drago es un ser que requiere de mucho tiempo, estoy viendo cómo hacerlo en la computadora, respecto a Kenneth, es un OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no te preocupes, de hecho entiendo que hay otras cosas que hacer además de leer fics, como ir a la escuela y todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias y nuevamente me sorprende lo corto de tu comentario, pero bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_yo quiero usar a la verdadera Astronema, ya que ella fue para mí la más grande villana de todo Power Rangers, después de todo, se convirtió en jefa de lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el Maestro Vile, el rey Mondo, la reina Máquina y Divatox. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_exactamente y dentro de poco harás tu aparición, pero primero tengo que hacer que Astronema regrese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_bueno, he visto el Tráiler de la película y se ve prometedora, pero todo se ve así en los Tráileres y cuando vas a verlas te puedes decepcionar, yo espero que la película sea muy buena, es una de las 3 películas que quiero ver este año, las otras dos son Godzilla y Transformers La Era de la Extinción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_los primeros combates suelen ser sin muchas dificultades, pero las sorpresas que tiene Ivan preparada serán devastadora y cuando Astronema regrese también regresaran los más grandes enemigos que los rangers han enfrentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_Marceline es así, pero su historia es también muy triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muchas gracias, aunque no entiendo la mención de Voldemort en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario, Hakuryuu, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere… **_


	4. Legado de poder

"_¡Ay, ay, ay! Saludos amigos, soy __**Alfa, **__estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, porque vamos a conocer toda la historia de los más grandes héroes de todo el universo, así es, veremos el legado de Zordon, el mismo que dejo desde que llegamos a la Tierra, estoy tan emocionado"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos mis amigos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Jykxds1Q2OU**

** www. youtube watch? v=2ukc4Izni4o**

** www. youtube watch? v=7Q0PtfnCNQs**

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Legado de Poder.**

En el palacio de Ivan, dos misteriosos individuos se presentaron en el salón del trono, Ivan estaba sentado en el mismo, mientras Scorpina y Rito retrocedieron al reconocer a los visitantes.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-cuestiono Scorpina mostrando su espada.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Finn seguía jugando a Jake, no podía creer que ahora su perro hablara, pero Elsa noto algo-Me sorprende que no se asustaran al escuchar a su perro hablar-.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, un perro que habla es algo muy normal-dijo Kenneth.

-Cierto-dijo Marceline, mientras Yubel asentía.

-Muy bien rangers, es hora de que conozcan su legado-intervino Dimitria-Finn, Jake, siéntense, por favor-.

Ambos asintieron y se sentaron frente al globo visor, donde Tommy ya lo esperaba-Muy bien, es hora de que sepan del poder que acaban de heredar y veremos un video diario que solo ha sido visto una vez antes que ustedes-.

-¿Por quienes?-pregunto Jake.

-Por los Dino Rangers-Tommy lo activo y una imagen suya apareció en el globo visor, comenzando a hablar.

-Soy Tommy Oliver, si están viendo esto, la situación es grave, este es un video altamente confidencial y solo puede ser visto en caso de emergencia, lo que están por ver es la historia de mi vida y la historia de los Power Rangers…-.

(Nota: lo que está en negrita es relatado por Tommy, para aclarar).

**MMPR**

**Todo comienza en Angel Grove, 5 jóvenes con carácter fueron convocados para combatir a la malvada hechicera espacial, Rita Repulsa, ellos supieron concentrar el poder del dinosaurio y los llevo a convertirse en los primeros Power Rangers...**

**Bajo la guía de Zordon, un ser intergaláctico, Jasón, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zack, protegieron la Tierra con valor y esto obligo a Rita a crear su propio ranger…**

-Hola ¿eres nuevo?-pregunto una sonriente Kimberly.

-Sí, soy Tommy-.

-Soy Kimberly-.

De esa escena, paso a una donde una ráfaga de aire cegaba a Tommy-¿Qué está pasando?-.

-¡Tommy! ¡Eres el elegido!-declaro Rita Repulsa.

-¡NO!-grito Tommy en medio de las risas de Rita.

**Su magia era muy poderosa, no podía luchar contra ella…**

-¡Este pobre es el elegido, él se convertirá en mi malvado ranger verde! ¡De pie ranger verde!-.

-Estoy a sus órdenes emperatriz-.

**Como ranger verde, me ordeno destruir a los Power Rangers y casi lo consigo…**

-Eres el ranger verde-acuso Kimberly.

-Pequeña ranger rosa, debes saber que tú y tus amigos, serán destruidos-.

**Pero mis amigos no se rindieron, me ayudaron a destruir la espada de las sombras y me liberaron del hechizo…**

-¡El hechizo se ha roto!-exclamo Zack.

-¿Estás bien Tommy?-pregunto Jasón acercándose a él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Tommy confundido.

-Ya no estás bajo el control de Rita, únete a nosotros y la venceremos-.

-¿Después de lo que paso?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Te necesitamos, es tu destino, únete a nosotros Tommy-pidió Jasón, tras vacilar un momento, Tommy asintió.

**Y así, fui parte del equipo, pero por poco tiempo, muy pronto me di cuenta que mis poderes de ranger verde eran pasajeros…**

-Como ustedes saben, los poderes del ranger verde se agotaron en sus últimas batallas, es por eso que Alfa y yo decidimos crear a un nuevo y más poderoso ranger para combatir a lord Zedd y a su diabólica maldad, rangers, permítanme presentarles ¡Al ranger blanco!-.

-He vuelto-dijo Tommy sonriendo, de esa escena paso a una de batalla.

-¡No podrán escapar Power Rangers!-.

**Un nuevo villano, lord Zedd quería destruir la Tierra, perdíamos 3 rangers, era necesario encontrar reemplazos…**

-¡El poder de la espada de la luz pasara su poder a 3 nuevos rangers!-explico Zordon.

-¡Rocky! ¡Aisha! ¡Adam!-.

-¿No es increíble?-pregunto Aisha.

**Jasón, Trini y Zack cedieron su poder, y así, surgieron 3 nuevos rangers…**

-¡Y ahora que el poder del rayo lo haga crecer!-.

**Y justo a tiempo, puesto que Rita y Zedd se unieron convocando a un enemigo poderoso, Rito, el grupo lucho ferozmente, pero no fue suficiente, Rito destruyo nuestros zords…**

-¡NO!-grito Kimberly.

-Ya no tenemos zords, perdimos-dijo Tommy deprimido.

-Su viaje acaba de comenzar-.

**Un Power Ranger nunca se rinde, Zordon nos envió a buscar a Ninjor, un guerrero del pasado, él nos enseño los secretos de los antiguos maestros ninja, el momento había llegado, teníamos nuevas armas, nuevos zords, nuevos poderes, pero también, nuevos enemigos…**

**Y junto a ellos, aparecieron nuevos amigos…**

-Soy Tommy-.

-¿Cómo estas Tommy? Soy Katherine-.

**Cuando Kimberly decidió irse, Katherine era la única opción, ella asumió el poder del ranger rosa y justo a tiempo, ya que un nuevo enemigo aparecería para causar el terror…el Maestro Vile…quien usando sus malignos poderes hizo retroceder el tiempo, volviéndonos niños y eliminando nuestros poderes.**

-Este podría ser el fin de los Power Rangers-.

**MMAR**

-¡Ranger de Aquitar, la Tierra necesita su ayuda urgentemente!-

-¡Vamos de inmediato!-.

**Zordon llamo a los Alíen Rangers, héroes del planeta Aquitar que defendieron la Tierra de Vile, mientras nosotros buscábamos un modo de recuperar nuestros poderes.**

**Recuperamos nuestra edad original muy a tiempo, el ataque era inminente…**

-¡Salgan del Centro de Mando ahora!-.

-¡No podemos dejarlos!-.

-¡Alfa, sácalos de aquí!-.

-¡Teletransportación!-.

**Logramos salir del Centro de Mando antes de que Rita y Zedd lo destruyeran…**

**PR ZEO**

-Está completo, no lo puedo creer-.

**En las ruinas encontramos el cristal Zeo, un poder místico que nos llevaría a un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas…**

-¡Hoy surge una nueva fuerza para combatir al mal: Power Rangers Zeo!-.

-Es hora de probar sus nuevos poderes-.

-¡Power Rangers Zeo!-.

**Los Zeo poderes eran increíbles y cuando necesitamos de ayuda, recurrimos a un viejo amigo…**

-El nuevo ranger dorado esta aquí-.

**Jasón tomo la identidad del ranger dorado, con su ayuda derrotamos al rey Mondo y a su diabólico imperio de maquinas…**

**PR TURBO**

**Cuando nos graduamos estábamos listos para enfrentar al mundo, no sin antes vivir nuestras últimas aventuras como rangers, era hora de pasar a otro nivel…**

-¡Velocidad turbo!-.

-¡Guau!-.

**Los Zeo Rangers ya no existían, en su lugar quedaron los Turbo Rangers, una pirata espacial llamada Divatox atacaba la Tierra, con nuestros poderes turbo acabamos con ella, con un poco de ayuda, claro…**

-¡Hey, soy un nuevo ranger!-exclamo Justin.

Escena de explosión-¡Tommy no!-grito Katherine.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!-.

**TJ, Ashley, Cassie y Carlos…**

-Se te ha pedido que elijas a tu sucesor, les damos la bienvenida a la familia de los Power Rangers-.

-No estaría aquí TJ, de no ser por tu valor y tu fuerza, te elijo líder del equipo, serás un nuevo ranger-.

-¡Listos para el ataque!-.

**Divatox era fuerte y sus Pirañatrons implacables, lanzo un feroz ataque que terminó por destruir el Centro de Mando, luego viajo al espacio para planear la destrucción final de la Tierra…**

-¡Tenemos que ir al planeta Sabaria!-exclamo Carlos.

-¡Hay que detener a Divatox antes de que vuela!-declaro TJ.

**Los Turbo Rangers siguieron a Divatox al espacio, dejando atrás todo lo que conocían y querían…**

-Adiós Justin-.

**Para siempre…**

**PR EN EL ESPACIO**

-Nos está atrayendo-.

**El viaje espacial era peligroso y la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos es notable, Andros demostró ser más que un amigo, era el líder perfecto para combatir a un nuevo enemigo y ese enemigo era…Astronema…**

-Destrúyanlos-.

**Creyeron que no había esperanza, pero Andros les entrego los Astro Morfos y surgió un nuevo equipo…**

-¡Power Rangers del Espacio!-.

-¿Quién es él?-.

-Su nombre es Zhane, el ranger plateado-.

**Los Rangers del Espacio liberaron a Zhane de su helada prisión y el noble ranger plateado se unió al equipo, con su ayuda derrotaron a Astronema y salvaron al universo al destruir a la Alianza del Mal…**

**PR LA GALAXIA PERDIDA**

**Pero en un rincón muy lejano de la galaxia se inicio una nueva batalla, en el lejano planeta de Mirinoi, 5 nuevos héroes de nombres Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrix y Damone, recuperaron los sables quásar y se convirtieron en Power Rangers de la Galaxia Pérdida, tenían que unirse para enfrentar a su letal enemiga, Trakeena…**

-¡Nada podrá detenerme ahora! ¡Nada!-.

**Trakeena amenazaba con destruir la colonia espacial de Terra Aventura y para eso adopto una nueva y horrorosa forma, el ranger rojo y su arma eran la única esperanza de la colonia…**

-¡Fuego!-.

**Al derrotar a Trakeena, los rangers de la Galaxia Pérdida se ganaron la gratitud eterna de los colonos de Terra Aventura…**

**PR A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ**

**Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, un grupo selecto se preparaba para enfrentar una nueva invasión de demonios…**

-La operación a la velocidad de la luz ha preparado armas de última generación para poder atraparlos, por sus habilidades se les escogió para capturarlos ¿creen poder hacerlo?-.

-Cuente conmigo-.

-Y conmigo-.

-Quiero ayudar-.

**Los Rangers a la Velocidad de la Luz, necesitaban uno más para completar el equipo y ese alguien era Ryan, el ranger titanio, con su ayuda derrotaron a la reina Bansheera…**

**PR FUERZA DE TIEMPO**

-Mis amigos y yo venimos del año 3000, debemos atrapar una banda de mutantes que ha escapado, creemos que solamente tú puedes activar estos morfos para poder vencerlos…es tuyo-.

-¡Guau!-.

-ADN confirmado-.

-¿Listos? ¡Fuerza, Fuerza de Tiempo!-.

**Los rangers del futuro siguieron a un criminal mutante llamado Ransik que había viajado a través del tiempo y del espacio, y el último en unírseles fue un amigo muy especial…**

**Eric tardo en entender que la mayor virtud de un ranger no es el poder…sino la recompensa de ayudar a la humanidad…**

**PR FUERZA SALVAJE**

-Necesitamos un quito ranger-.

-Quédense tranquilos, creo que estamos muy bien así-.

**Cole se unió a los Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, héroes que usaron la fuerza de animales para combatir a los orgs, los malvados monstruos que querían conquistar la Tierra mediante la contaminación y la destrucción…**

**El último en unírseles fue Merrick, el lunar ranger, con su ayuda y la de los poderosos Wild Zords derrotaron al Amo Org y salvaron la Tierra…**

**PR TORMENTA NINJA**

-Estos son sus morfos de Power Rangers-.

-Guau-.

-Si claro-.

-¡Sí! ¿Vieron? ¡Tenía razón! Los Power Rangers son reales-.

-Desde ahora serán Wind Power Rangers-.

**3 estudiantes ninjas sobresalientes dominaron el poder del aire, agua y la tierra…**

**El poder del trueno fue su mayor desafío, pero sus mayores enemigos…**

-¿Sabes quienes somos?-.

-Sí, mis amigos-.

**Fueron sus mejores amigos…**

**La Tierra estaba al borde de la destrucción, otro amigo, Cam, viajo al pasado en busca del único poder capaz de ayudar, el del ranger samurái verde…**

**En su última batalla con Lothor, los rangers hicieron un gran sacrificio…**

-¡Tengo sus poderes de rangers!-.

-¡No seremos Power Rangers, pero tenemos poderes! ¡Poder del Aire!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!-.

-¡NO!-.

**PR DINO TRUENO**

**Después de graduarme de la universidad entre a trabajar en la preparatoria de Reefside, donde conocería a 3 nuevos héroes que protegerían la Tierra de un nuevo enemigo que causaría el terror…Mesogog…**

**Fue así como Conner, Kira y Ethan se convirtieron en Power Rangers Dino Trueno, dominando el gran poder de los dinosaurios…**

**-**¡Tyranno!-.

-¡Ptero!-.

-¡Tricero!-.

**Pero Mesogog era fuerte y muy astuto, fue necesario que yo volviera a la acción, esta vez, como el ranger negro de Dino Trueno…**

**Y cuando necesitamos de ayuda se nos unió el quinto integrante, Trent, quien se convirtió en el ranger blanco Dino Trueno…**

**En nuestra última batalla con Mesogog, tuvimos que hacer un sacrificio extremo…**

-¡Chicos, usemos todo nuestro poder, es el único modo!-.

-¡Power Rangers! ¡Invoco el Poder de la Dino Gema!-.

**Al destruir a Mesogog agotamos todo el poder de las Dino gemas, volviendo a la normalidad…**

**PR SUPER PATRULLA DELTA**

**Mientras tanto, en un futuro lejano, en el año 2025, los humanos y alienígenas aprendieron a vivir juntos en paz y armonía, hasta que la malvada fuerza militar troobiana, encabezada por el emperador Gruumm amenazo esa paz…**

**Fue entonces que una nueva generación de héroes surgió, los Power Rangers SPD, comandados por el comandante Anubis Cruger y con ayuda de un ranger del futuro, detuvieron los ataques troobianos, y en la última batalla contra Gruumm, Cruger no solo logro vencer al emperador…**

-No me tengas piedad Cruger, no me la tengas ¡Sin piedad!-Cruger lanzo el golpe final, cortándole un cuerno-¡NO!-.

-¡Ahora están igual!-declaro arrestándolo.

**Sino que conservo su honor en el proceso…**

**PR FUERZA MISTICA**

**Pero años anteriores, en el bosque cercano a Briawood una nueva fuerza demoniaca surgió, el inframundo se levanto de nuevo y un nuevo equipo de héroes surgió para combatirlo…**

**Con ayuda de sus maestros Udonna, Daggeron y Leambow, los rangers Fuerza Mística enfrentaron al submundo con valor…**

**Y en su última batalla con Octomus, el gran maestro del submundo, lograron unir a humanos y a criaturas mágicas para poder vencerlo…**

**PR OPERACIÓN SOBRECARGA**

**Pero la magia es muy misteriosa y los objetos mágicos son demasiados, uno de ellos es la legendaria corona Aurora, la cual despertó el interés no de uno, sino de 4 bandos diferentes de villanos…**

**Flurious, su hermano Moltor, Kamdor y Mig, buscaban el poder de la corona y una nueva generación de héroes apareció para enfrentarlos, los Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga…**

**Juntos vencieron a esos malvados uno a la vez, pero Flurious obtuvo la corona y su poder, tomando una nueva y poderosa forma, el ranger rojo y su armadura, eran la única esperanza…**

**Al derrotar a Flurious, los rangers operación sobrecarga se ganaron la gratitud eterna del Caballero Centinela, guardián de la corona…**

**PR FURIA ANIMAL**

**Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, 3 estudiantes del Kung Fu sobresalientes, dominaron el poder del tigre, el chita y el jaguar, con la ayuda de su maestro, el ranger lobo y su amigo, el ranger rino, debían unirse para combatir al malvado Dai Shi y a su horda de bestias malignas…**

**Y apareció un amigo muy especial para ayudarlos, Jarrod, quien con el espíritu del gran león lograron destruir a Dai Shi…**

**PR REVOLUCIONES POR MINUTO**

**Pero la magia no solo es el único peligro que existe, ya que muchas veces, la tecnología es también una gran amenaza…**

**Un virus de computadora llamado Venjix tomo el control de esa dimensión tiempo después de la derrota de Dai Shi, con su poderoso ejército de robots arraso con ciudades enteras, quedando un solo sitio seguro, la ciudad domo de Corintia y su única esperanza eran los Power Rangers RPM…**

**Y con la ayuda de la brillante Dra. K, los rangers RPM lograron vencer a Venjix…**

**PR SAMURAI**

**Volviendo a nuestra propia dimensión, una nueva fuerza del inframundo surgió desde las profundidades del río Tsanzu, los malvados Nighloks atacaron la Tierra y una nueva fuerza del bien apareció….**

**Los Power Rangers Samurái, usando los poderes y los símbolos de los samurái se les opusieron…**

**Y en su última batalla con el Maestro Xandred, señor de los Nighloks, los rangers samurái probaron el valor de la humanidad…**

**Y esta es la historia de los Power Rangers, pero ahora, el regreso de Ivan Ooze nos hizo recurrir al poder de las garras del dragón, si algo me pasara a mí, ellos 4 (Yubel, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth) serán los encargados de proteger al universo, el cual estará en buenas manos…**

**FIN DEL VIDEO**

Una vez que el video termino, se hizo un largo silencio, Yubel volteo a ver a Tommy-¿Tanta confianza nos tiene?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Y no es el único-dijo Dimitria-todos se las tenemos-.

Yubel se levanto-Creo que hablo por todos al decirles que…no los defraudaremos-dijo sonriendo y sus amigos asintieron.

-Sabemos que no lo harán-dijo Tommy-pero creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, las reglas-.

-Es cierto-recordó Dimitria-escuchen bien, solo tiene que recordar estas 3 reglas, nunca le digan a nadie que son los Power Rangers o perderán los poderes, nunca usen el poder para beneficio propio o también los perderán y finalmente, no inicien una batalla, a menos que Ivan los obligue a hacerlo-.

-Respeten esas 3 únicas reglas y todo estará bien-aseguro Tommy.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa-dijo Finn-¿listo Jake?-.

-De hecho Finn-intervino Dimitria-Jake se debe quedar aquí en el Centro de Mando-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con los ojos de cachorrito.

-Debido a que ahora puede hablar y que tiene poderes místicos, necesitamos que permanezca en un lugar donde no llame mucho la atención, será temporal-aseguro al ver que Finn hacia un puchero-solo hasta que aprenda a controlar sus poderes-.

Finn agacho la cabeza entristecido por la idea de separarse de su amigo, pero Jake le puso un brazo en el hombro-No te preocupes manito, solo será hasta que domine mis nuevos poderes y estoy ansioso por descubrir que puedo hacer-.

Finn sonrió un poco-¿Podré venir a visitarlo?-.

-Todos son bienvenidos cuando lo deseen-dijo Dimitria.

-¡Y eso me hará muy feliz!-exclamo Alfa contento.

-Entonces está bien, mientras nos veamos seguido-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Muy bien, deben irse a sus casas, ya es algo tarde y tienen tarea que hacer-dijo Elsa, los rangers solo hicieron cara de fastidios-que salven el mundo no les quita el hecho de que siguen siendo estudiantes-.

-Elsa tiene razón-reconoció Tommy y todos se quedaron sin argumento.

**(-)**

En el palacio de Ivan, el tirano observaba detenidamente a sus dos visitantes, los cuales se trataban de dos robots:

Uno de ellos era un robot masculino, de ojos amarillos, cuerpo verde y sosteniendo un sable, llevaba una bufanda blanca, así como una capa corta que le llegaba a la espalda.

La otra era un robot femenino, de piel plateada, cabello cortó y negro, llevaba un leotardo rosa, así como zapatos de bailarina del mismo color, con un arco como arma.

-Entonces es verdad, el gran Ivan Ooze ha regresado-dijo el robot.

-Príncipe Gasket, primogénito del rey Mondo y de la reina Máquina, veo que vienes con la hija del rey Aridon, la princesa Arturina-.

-Es un gran honor estar en su presencia gran señor-dijo Arturina.

-Hemos venido con el único deseo y propósito de servirle, oh gran señor-aseguro Gasket.

Ivan observo a ambos tras escuchar eso, mientras pensaba en una posible alternativa que podría ayudarlo a completar sus planes malignos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_¡Ay, ay, ay! Llegamos al final de este capítulo y me emocione mucho al escuchar la historia del legado de Zordon, pero ahora me preocupa lo que Ivan esté planeando, será algo terrible"_

_Un aplauso para el tierno Alfa, un robot que siempre causo una gran ternura y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**Y AHORA RESPONDANME A ESTO, AL VER TODAS LAS GENERACIONES QUE HAN EXISTIDO ¿CUAL FUE SU FAVORITA Y LA QUE DE PLANO NO LES GUSTO? ¿RECUERDAN CADA UNA DE ELLAS?**

**Soranomomo93: **_de hecho, SPD fue la última generación que hubo decente, bueno, debo admitir que RPM también estuvo muy buena, un toque oscuro le dio mucho que decir a esa generación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_esa es una demostración del poder de los dragones y de los rangers, pero aun faltan otros dos rangers por unirse al equipo y serán necesarios para detener a Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_no me cae bien Spike, de hecho, si tengo que ser sincero, Power Rangers Samurái no fue lo que esperaba, parecía que la franquicia seguía estando en posesión de Disney, realmente me decepciono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_solo espera un poco, ya que primero tiene que regresar Astronema y luego aparecerás tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_habrá muchas cosas que pensar, especialmente porque Astronema también tendrá una gran rivalidad con Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Darknes2920: **_la mía también, bueno, después del espacio, ya que esa marco el final de una era de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_me gusta hacer Croosover, es algo que tengo desde que era niño, siempre me gusto combinar mis series favoritas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Carminha: **_ah, entonces era dos comentarios en el de Ocnarf, una disculpa por no darme cuenta, yo creí que era una anotación de Ocnarf, por eso le pregunte el porqué me decía eso de Voldemort, en serio discúlpame por mi error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso no lo niego, ya que Scooby siempre lo demostró, aunque es más cobarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Zeus, Hades, Darknes2920, Hakuryuu, Carminha, Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Peligro volcanico

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Tommy Oliver, **__hoy vengo a presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos a nuestros nuevos rangers enfrentarse a antiguos enemigos que creímos ya no volver a ver, al mismo tiempo que Ivan prepara un siniestro movimiento"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=kaeegtkUAXU**

** www. youtube watch? v=PeloeNRr_WE**

** www. youtube watch? v=0n_9hb9SpE4**

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Peligro Volcánico.**

Los rangers se encontraban en sus clases con el Dr. O, quien inscribió a Yubel en la preparatoria para que pudiera pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos, además de enfrentando a los monstruos.

En esos momentos, estaban hablando sobre los volcanes-Un volcán en erupción podría fácilmente destruir a Angel Grove o a cualquier ciudad, un ejemplo de esto es la famosa ciudad de Pompeya, en donde el Vesubio hizo una erupción tan poderosa que sus habitantes quedaron convertidos en estatuas de cenizas-.

Finn levanto la mano y Tommy le permitió hablar-¿Eso es algo pareció a que alguien se quede congelado?-.

-Posiblemente, aunque existe la teoría de que congelando a la persona en hielo puedes seguir con vida, en el caso de las cenizas, es muy diferente, ya que el calor y las quemaduras que están causas son severas, en fin, saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página 44 y prepárense para anotar la tarea-se hizo muchas exclamaciones de fastidio.

**(-)**

En el palacio lunar, Ivan escuchaba la clase de Tommy-Así que un volcán, suena a una idea interesante, si, podría usar esa idea para distraer a los rangers-.

-¿Distraerlos? ¿Por qué motivo amo?-pregunto Gasket.

-Díganme ¿hay algún otro sobreviviente de la Alianza del Mal? Alguien como, no sé…-fingiendo pensar-¿Astronema?-.

-¿La princesa del mal?-pregunto Rito.

-De hecho…si, ella aun está viva, pero ahora es Karone, tras la caída de la Alianza se convirtió en la ranger rosa galáctica y ayudo a vencer a Trakeena-dijo Arturina.

-Ya veo-Ivan sonrió-pero está viva y eso es lo que importa, si voy a retomar el lugar que me corresponde como amo y señor del universo, necesitare a una mano derecha y quien mejor para ese honor que la princesa del mal-.

-¿Pero qué hacemos si los rangers intervienen?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Es por eso que tengo un plan-Ivan comenzó a recitar un hechizo-¡Levántate Vulcanus!-.

Un monstruo humanoide de color morado, con detalles rojos, ojos amarillos, boca cubierta por un bigote en forma de fuego, dos brazos con forma de piedras y un par de picos en sus hombros con forma de llamas apareció.

-¡A su servicio!-.

-Ve a la Tierra y has que un volcán cause una gran devastación-indico Ivan-ustedes 4 lo acompañaran, mientras los Drakzes van por un blanco más grande-.

-Si amo-.

**(-)**

Después de clases, los rangers se reunieron en el Centro Juvenil, donde Adelle los atendió con una sonrisa, los rangers se sentaron en una mesa, mientras Tommy, que fue a comprar un almuerzo para ella y Elsa se disponía a volver a la escuela.

-Muy bien, recuerden que deben hacer su tarea, Yubel, no regreses tarde a casa-indico Tommy.

-Si Dr. O-dijo Yubel asintiendo.

Cuando Tommy se retiro, los amigos de Yubel voltearon a verla-Que raro que llames al Dr. O así en vez de decirle "papá"-dijo Finn extrañado.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco le dices mamá a la directora-dijo Marceline.

-No se vayan tan lejos-dijo Kenneth-de hecho sus apellidos son muy diferentes, no parece que seas su hija-.

Yubel sonrió algo triste-Es que no lo soy-sus amigos se le quedaron viendo confundidos-mi madre fue una de los rangers veteranos, Trini Kwan, la primer ranger amarilla, mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y ella me cuido…hasta que enfermo y…falleció…Tommy y Elsa me han cuidado desde entonces-.

-Lo…sentimos…-dijo Marceline agachando la cabeza, al igual que los otros.

-Ellos han sido buenos conmigo, pero no puedo llamarlos mamá y papá, no es fácil para mí hacerlo-.

-Es…comprensible-dijo Kenneth-mejor cambiemos de tema-sugirió y todos asintieron.

Adelle comenzó a buscar con la mirada a dos empleados suyos-¿Dónde están esos dos con el encargo que les hice?-.

Tommy estaba saliendo del centro juvenil, cuando se topo con dos viejos conocidos, que cargaban un par de cajas con víveres-¿Bulk? ¿Skull? ¿Son ustedes?-.

Los dos hombres lo vieron-¿Tommy? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué gusto nos da verte!-exclamo contento.

-Lo mismo digo, no sabía que habían vuelto a Angel Grove-dijo Tommy.

-Llegamos hace poco, no sabes el gusto que nos da verte de nuevo-dijo Bulk.

-Sí, así uno de nuestros viejos amigos nos verá descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers-dijo Skull.

Tommy se le quedo viendo-¿No me digan que están con eso nuevamente?-.

-Ahora somos más viejos y más sabios, descubriremos la identidad de los Power Rangers con muchísima facilidad-.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-.

-Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que llevar esto a la bodega-.

-¿Trabajan aquí?-pregunto Tommy.

Antes de responder, el lugar comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza, tanto, que Bulk y Skull cayeron al suelo, cayendo los víveres sobre ellos, dejándolos muy sucios de comida.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, detecto actividad volcánica!-.

-¿Un volcán? ¿En Angel Grove?-exclamo Jake alarmado.

-Ivan debe estar detrás de todo esto, Alfa, comunícate con los Power Rangers de inmediato, deben dirigirse a las afueras de Angel Grove, al bosque, para ser más específicos-.

-En seguida Dimitria-.

**(-)**

En el bosque de Angel Grove, debajo de unos túneles subterráneos, se encontraba Vulcanus, cavando cada vez más profundo, con cada golpe que daba, derretía las rocas, piedras y tierra, convirtiéndolo en lava.

-Pronto tendremos la suficiente cantidad de lava para crear geiseres volcánicos por todo Angel Grove-declaro Gasket contento.

-Con suerte hasta nos desharemos de eso nuevos Power Rangers-dijo Arturina.

**(-)**

De regreso en el Centro Juvenil, los comunicadores que Alfa diseño para ellos sonaron y los rangers salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a un sitio solitario-Adelante Alfa-.

-"Rangers, Ivan es el responsable de estos temblores, hay un monstruo en el bosque de Angel Grove que esta provocándolos"-.

-Vamos para allá-.

-¡Por fin, acción!-exclamo Finn, recibiendo un golpe de Marceline en el hombro.

-Tienes suerte de que nadie nos escuchara-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

**(-)**

Muy lejos de la Tierra, en el planeta Mirinoi, el cual seguía siendo el mundo verde que siempre ha sido, una mujer jugaba con unos niños, esta mujer era rubia, vestía un vestido de seda blanco y parecía disfrutar de estar con los niños.

De pronto, un niño lanzo un grito, ya que un grupo de 6 Drakzes aparecieron y los rodearon, la mujer se puso frente a los niños para protegerlos, cuando otros dos Drakzes salieron de la nada y la sujetaron.

-¡Karone!-grito una niña.

-¡Corran!-les grito Karone y los niños escaparon, mientras los Drakzes se teletransportaban de vuelta ante Ivan.

**(-)**

De regreso en la Tierra, los rangers corrían por el bosque de Angel Grove, deteniéndose en un claro-No veo nada sospechoso-dijo Kenneth, cuando volvió a temblar.

-Desgraciadamente esos temblores indican lo contrario-dijo Yubel seria.

-"Rangers, el monstruo esta debajo de la tierra, tienen que sacarlo de ahí de inmediato"-.

-¿Debajo de la tierra?-pregunto Marceline-¿Cómo lo sacaremos de ahí?-.

Kenneth se quedo pensando-Creo que tengo una idea, la tierra es mi elemento dragón, así que quizás pueda sacarlo con un golpe de mi hacha-.

-Tal vez funcione, hazlo-indico Yubel, pero hasta de que hicieran algo…

-¡No tan rápido rangers!-declaro Scorpina apareciendo, junto con sus compañeros generales.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Marceline.

-Yo soy Scorpina, la guerrera con el poder del escorpión-.

-Yo me llamo Rito Revolto, un gusto conocerlos-.

-Soy el príncipe Gasket, primogénito del rey Mondo y de la reina Máquina-.

-Y yo sor Arturina, la princesa del imperio de las máquinas-.

-Son miembros de la Alianza del Mal-recordó Yubel-pero eso es imposible, la Alianza del Mal fue destruida hace mucho-.

-Pero no todos corrieron esa suerte, algunos afortunados sobrevivimos para servirle a Ivan Ooze-informo Scorpina.

-Y lo que él ordeno fue su total aniquilación ¡Ataquen!-indico Gasket y se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los rangers sacaron sus armas y un enfrentamiento con los generales comenzó, Yubel se enfrentaba a Scorpina, Finn a Gasket, Marceline a Arturina y Kenneth a Rito.

-¡Vaya, es la primera vez que veo un ranger rojo que resulta ser mujer y peor aún, una niñita!-declaro Scorpina.

-¡Generalmente no acostumbro golpear ancianas, pero contigo haré una excepción!-declaro Yubel atacando a Scorpina, ambas lanzaban golpes tras golpe con sus espadas.

Finn lanzo un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Gasket bloqueo con su sable, para luego atacarlo, Finn lo evadió a tiempo-¡Oye! ¿Dijiste que eres príncipe? Pero explícame ¿Cómo puedes ser el príncipe de un imperio que ya no existe?-.

-Cuando Ivan Ooze vuelva a estar en el poder el imperio de las máquinas se levantara de nuevo, conmigo como su nuevo rey-Gasket ataco a Finn.

Marceline y Arturina se atacaban disparándose flechas con sus arcos, ambas dieron un salto y chocaron en el aire, cayendo al suelo y continuando su pelea-¡Ya tuve un enfrentamiento con una ranger rosa en el pasado y todas son iguales, son unas niñitas patéticas!-.

-¡Mi color es VIOLETA, no rosa!-Marceline pateo a Arturina-y por cierto, el rosa te hace ver gorda, que triste considerando que eres un robot-.

Arturina apretó sus puños y arremetió contra Marceline, mientras que Kenneth enfrentaba a Rito.

-¡Voy a hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre y a mi hermana!-declaro Rito atacándolo.

Kenneth esquivo un ataque de Rito-Lo siento, pero eso no pasara hoy-.

Justo cuando los combates iban a continuar, el lugar comenzó a temblar, esta vez, el temblor fue mucho más fuerte que los anteriores-¡Eso se sintió más fuerte!-exclamo Marceline.

Los generales de Ivan también lo pensaron-Creo que ya es arriesgado estar aquí-dijo Rito.

-Tienes razón, veremos la destrucción de la ciudad desde la seguridad del palacio-dijo Gasket-nos veremos en otro momento rangers-y así se retiraron.

-Se fueron, que mal-dijo Finn molesto.

-Tenemos que resolver otro asunto-dijo Yubel-andando-.

Los rangers se dirigieron al punto exacto donde Alfa les indico que estaba el monstruo-Muy bien Kenneth, este es el lugar exacto, ya sabes que hacer-.

-Simón-dijo Kenneth sacando su hacha-¡Explosión Terráquea!-Kenneth golpeo el suelo con fuerza y Vulcanus apareció desde las profundidades.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué paso?-exclamo.

-¡Nosotros pasamos!-respondió Marceline.

-Power Rangers ¿eh? ¡No importan, llegan demasiado tarde!-.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para salvar al mundo-indico Yubel y los 4 se lanzaron contra Vulcanus, quien les disparo un rayo.

Los rangers saltaron y evadieron el ataque, Yubel lanzo un golpe con su espada, Finn prosiguió golpeándolo con su lanza, Marceline le disparo 3 flechas y Kenneth lo golpeo con su hacha.

Vulcanus cayó al suelo, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, pero aun no estaba acabado-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Yubel y así lo hicieron-¡Cañón Dragón!-.

-¡Ay si ustedes, que miedo!-se burlo Vulcanus levantándose.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-los rangers dispararon y Vulcanus fue devorado por el dragón, para luego caer al suelo y explotar, quedando en su lugar un hoyo con baba morada.

-¡Eso!-exclamaron felices.

**(-)**

Ivan vio lo que paso, pero sonrió-Aun no ganan rangers, es hora del segundo asalto-y chasqueo sus dedos.

**(-)**

La baba comenzó a hervir y a liberar descargas eléctricas, de pronto hizo una explosión como si fuera un geiser y Vulcanus reapareció en forma gigante-¿Qué les parezco ahora rangers?-.

-¡Ay mamacita! ¿Cómo creció tanto?-exclamo Finn.

-Mi madre me decía que siempre pasaba eso con los monstruos que se vencían-dijo Yubel-por fortuna nosotros contamos con nuestros propios gigantes ¡Es hora de los Zords!-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zords Power Ya!-.

Los 4 dragones aparecieron en el campo de batalla, rugiendo con ferocidad y acercándose a Vulcanus, los rangers subieron a sus zords-¡Hora de la combinación!-.

La combinación no tardo en iniciar y mucho menos en completarse-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Su robot se convertirá en chatarra quemada!-declaro Vulcanus atacando.

El Megazord esquivo el ataque de Vulcanus y contraataco lanzando un feroz golpe con sus dos brazos, para después darle el clásico uno y dos, Vulcanus rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Van a pagar caro por eso!-declaro golpeando el suelo con su puño.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y una grieta se abrió con dirección al Megazord, el cual comenzó a caer en un profundo abismo, pero logro sostenerse de las orillas justo a tiempo.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Finn.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Kenneth sarcásticamente-¡Y se pone peor, miren lo que hay en el fondo!-.

Al mirar hacia abajo, descubrieron un río de lava, si el Megazord caía en ese río sería catastrófico para ellos, Vulcanus se acerco y los vio sujetarse desesperadamente en la orilla.

-¡Si que son persistentes!-declaro y comenzó a golpear al Megazord, tratado de obligarlo a soltarse.

-¡No resistiremos mucho a este paso, tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Y lo haremos, este monstruo quiere ver el poder del volcán, entonces se lo demostraremos!-declaro Yubel.

Los ojos del Megazord brillaron y detuvo un nuevo golpe de Vulcanus, para luego lanzarse en un colosal salto, saliendo del abismo y girando en el aire, dándole una patada a Vulcanus, el monstruo rodo por el suelo, pero aun no estaba vencido.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Espada Dragón!-la espada hizo acto de aparición y el Megazord la tomo.

Vulcanus se levanto y vio lo que iba a pasar-¿Qué están tramando?-.

-¡Espada Dragón…Llamarada Legendaria!-el Megazord lanzo el golpe final y Vulcanus cayó al suelo explotando y marcando su final.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su arma en señal de triunfo.

**(-)**

Más tarde, los rangers volvieron al centro juvenil, donde se encontraron con Tommy-Los felicito por su nueva victoria, estoy muy orgulloso de los 4-.

-Vaya, usar los volcanes para destruir Angel Grove, hay que reconocerlo, Ivan tiene buenas ideas para atacarnos-dijo Kenneth.

Marceline se rio-Tal vez, pero ahora sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros, ni siquiera con sus nuevos guerreros-.

-No se confíen, yo los enfrente y puedo decirles que son guerreros sumamente poderosos y peligrosos-Tommy agacho la mirada preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Yubel.

-Dimitria recibió un mensaje del planeta Mirinoi, al parecer alguien muy importante desapareció misteriosamente-.

-¿Alguien importante?-pregunto Finn tomando un poco de soda-¿Quién?-.

Antes de que Tommy respondiera, Bulk y Skull aparecieron con cajas de víveres y surtidos para el negocio-Muy bien Skull, debemos ser cuidadosos, ya arruinamos los otros víveres, no podemos arruinar estos-.

-Entendido gordo-dijo Skull a duras penas, ya que apenas podía con el peso.

Desafortunadamente, Skull no se fijo en el escalón y se tropezó, cayendo sobre Bulk, ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras el surtido también caía al suelo, arruinándose por completo.

Adelle apareció parada frente a ellos, con ambas manos en la cintura-¿Otro temblor muchachos?-.

-Un escalón de hecho-dijo Bulk.

Adelle los levanto a ambos de las orejas-Van a ir a comprar nuevamente los víveres, pero esta vez, ustedes los pagaran-dijo sacándolos del local, en medio de las risas de todos.

-Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Tommy sonriendo y los chicos se rieron.

**(-)**

En el palacio lunar, los Drakzes llegaron con la invitada de Ivan, lanzándola al suelo, Karone levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de la maldad-Ivan Ooze-.

El aludido se rio-Vaya, que gusto que me recuerdes querida Karone-.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

Ivan se levanto de su trono-Quiero que me ayudes a reconstruir a la Alianza del Mal, para volver a gobernar el universo, como siempre debió haber sido-.

-Estás loco, jamás ayudaría a un monstruo como tú-.

Ivan se rio-Mi quería Karone, no me has entendido, no te quiero a ti, sino a tu otro yo-

Antes de que Karone supiera que hacer o que decir, sintió la mano de Ivan sobre su cara, para luego sentir como una sustancia pegajosa la cubría por completo, Karone lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras esa baba comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Ivan sonrió con maldad y una vez que la baba se retiro del cuerpo de Karone, esta apareció rejuvenecida, su cabello era rojo y corto, llevaba un blusa de manga larga, pantalones, botas y guantes negros, así como una armadura en su pecho y brazos, su piel se hizo pálida, poco a poco, abrió los ojos, en donde se podía ver una gran maldad.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Astronema, oscura princesa de la maldad-dijo Ivan riéndose, mientras la princesa se incorporaba.

Astronema había vuelto y el universo corría un peligro aun mayor.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final del capítulo…desgraciadamente, ahora que Astronema regreso, el universo corre un peligro mayor, la Alianza del Mal está comenzando a formarse de nuevo…pero los rangers nunca se rendirán"_

_Un aplauso para Tommy Oliver, el más legendario Power Ranger de todos los tiempo y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, la apariencia de Astronema es la misma que tuvo después de que le lavaron el cerebro, volviéndola más cruel que nunca y ahora sí, podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**Soranomomo93: **_han sido muchas generaciones de héroes y en todas ellas, siempre se comprometían a proteger al universo de las fuerzas del mal, es una lástima que las nuevas no sean ni la mitad de buenas que sus predecesoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_no digo que las generaciones rangers sean malas, porque mantienen viva una serie que marco la infancia de muchos, pero honestamente, hay varias que decepcionaron, a mí no me gustaron Operación Sobrecarga, Furia Animal, Samurái y Megaforce. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_Tommy tuvo que hacerlo, ya que después de sus aventuras como Dino Ranger surgieron nuevas generaciones, algunas geniales, otras buenas, otras malas y otras un verdadero asco, yo opino lo mismo de Megaforce. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_es increíble cuantos años han pasado desde la primera generación ranger y siempre han sido geniales, hasta que los echaron a perder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y respecto a las generaciones, opino lo mismo que tú, Samurái fue realmente una porquería, lo único que me gusto fue el villano Serrator. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_concuerdo contigo, Operación Sobrecarga fue de las peores generaciones rangers que han existido, una verdadera decepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_para mí esa estuvo pasable, respecto a tu pregunta, Barba Negra si apareció en la "Sombra del Murciélago" y peleo con el padre de Luffy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. El regreso de la oscuridad

"_Soy __**Ecliptor, **__el general más leal a la princesa del mal, hoy estoy aquí para dar una noticia dichosa a todo el universo, pero principalmente, a las fuerzas del mal, y esa noticia es que nuestra princesa ha regresado después de años de ausencia"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en "Deviantart":_

** www. youtube watch? v=8yT_58j9WQc**

** www. youtube watch? v=bsUyBXupoxo**

** www. youtube watch? v=lkqvyV1dDmA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 El regreso de la oscuridad.**

En el palacio de la luna, Ivan caminaba por los pasillos del mismo, seguido por Astronema, quien se mostraba muy confundida, su mente estaba en blanco y no lograba recordar nada.

-Estuviste en criogenización por mucho tiempo, es por eso que no logras recordar nada-explicaba Ivan.

-¿Criogenización?-Astronema se miro en un espejo-si…eso explica porque no he envejecido nada-dijo tocando su rostro.

-Te encontramos hace poco en los restos de la fortaleza siniestra, junto con una cinta de video-.

-¿Cinta de video?-.

-¿No tienes idea de que pudo pasar? Ten en cuenta que yo estuve 10000 años atrapado en una cámara con forma de huevo e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entere que la Alianza del Mal fue destruida-.

Astronema se quedo pensando-Lo último que recuerdo…fue la destrucción de Espectro a manos de Darkonda…yo me convertí en la nueva reina del mal, tuve una pelea con el ranger rojo, Zordon estaba prisionero en mi fortaleza…después…un destello de luz viniendo hacia mí…y…y…nada…lo demás está en blanco…-.

-Ya veo-Ooze fingió pensar y Astronema reacciono.

-¿Y Ecliptor? ¿Dónde está Ecliptor? ¿Está bien? ¿También sobrevivió como yo?-.

-Me temo que…Ecliptor…fue destruido…lo lamento-dijo Ivan con pena fingida.

Al escuchar eso, Astronema quedo en shock y por poco cae al suelo-¿Destruido? ¿Cómo…?-.

-¡Quiero verla, necesito saber que le pasó a Ecliptor!-.

Ivan se le quedo viendo-Desearía que no lo hicieras, porque te lastimaría mucho-.

-¡No me importa, Ecliptor fue lo más cercano que tuve a un padre, necesito saber que le paso!-suplico Astronema.

Ivan se le quedo viendo y asintió, llamo a un Drakzes, que tenía una pantalla pequeña y una cinta, coloco la cinta en la pantalla y esta comenzó a reproducirse, Astronema miraba fijamente lo que pasaba.

La cinta estaba alterada y mostraba la batalla final entre Astronema contra Andros, mientras Zordon observaba, la princesa vio que lanzaba un rayo contra Andros, quien se lo devolvió con un golpe de su espada.

La princesa lo recibió y cayó al suelo noqueada, en ese momento, Ecliptor apareció y al ver lo ocurrido, le disparo un rayo a Andros alejándolo de ella, rápidamente, Ecliptor levanto a Astronema y corrió hacia una cámara criogénica.

Andros iba a seguirlos, cuando Zordon lo detuvo, pidiéndolo que lo destruyera para detener a la Alianza del Mal, al principio, Andros se rehusó, pero no teniendo más opciones para detener a la diabólica Alianza del Mal…lo hizo.

En la cinta se mostro que Ecliptor dejaba a Astronema en la cámara criogénica justo a tiempo, ya que la energía de Zordon se dirigió hacia ellos, destruyendo a Ecliptor, para luego seguir con el resto de la Alianza del Mal.

La cinta terminó con esa imagen, Astronema se quedo de piedra al ver eso y apretó los puños y los dientes con mucha rabia, Ivan vio de reojo a la princesa del mal y sonrió de manera maligna, sabiendo que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

**(-)**

En el parque de Angel Grove, los rangers se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, Yubel tenía los ojos vendados, mientras sus amigos la rodeaban-Explíquenme de nuevo en qué consiste el ejercicio-pregunto Marceline.

-Tienen que aprender a confiar en todos sus instintos, no solo en sus ojos, es por eso que Yubel tiene los ojos vendados, ella ha practicado este estilo de batalla y por eso quiero que lo observen y lo aprendan-explico Tommy.

-No me parece muy justo, pero está bien-dijo Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Al ataque!-grito Finn lanzándose contra Yubel.

Con sus ojos vendados, Yubel sintió los pasos de Finn y esquivo el ataque, sujetando a Finn del brazo, levantándolo sobre su espalda, para luego tirarlo al suelo, Marceline y Kenneth se lanzaron a la batalla también, cada uno por direcciones diferentes.

Yubel escucho los pasos de ambos y los logro divisar, saltando hacia atrás, hizo que sus amigos chocaran entre ellos y cayeran al suelo, Yubel se detuvo y se puso en guardia, cuando Tommy hablo.

-Muy buen trabajo, ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere seguir?-pregunto sonriendo y los 3 chicos solo se miraron entre sí, mientras Yubel sonreía de manera divertida.

**(-)**

En el palacio lunar, después de haber visto la cinta, Astronema tenía una mirada cargada de odio y furia en su rostro-Los rangers hicieron esto…esos miserables…-.

-Lamento mucho que hayas visto algo así Astronema, pero ahora que he regresado necesitare de toda la ayuda posible para poder castigar a los Power Rangers y a Zordon por sus crímenes contra la Alianza del Mal, dime ¿puedo contar contigo?-.

Astronema se quedo en silencio-Si…hace siglos juré mi lealtad a la Alianza del Mal y aun soy leal a ella, los Power Rangers sufrirán el peor de los castigos y pagarán muy caro por haber destruido nuestro glorioso imperio-.

-Entonces necesitaras esto-Ivan chasqueo los dedos y un Drakze apareció con un báculo que Astronema conocía muy bien-espero no hayas olvidado tu viejo báculo-.

El Drakze se acerco a Astronema y extendió su brazo, entregándoselo, la princesa lo tomo y lo vio fijamente-Ahora dígame gran Ivan Ooze ¿Quiénes son nuestros enemigos?-.

Ivan sonrió ante las palabras de Astronema-No necesito decírtelo, porque en estos momentos te llevare a conocerlos-indico Ivan y Astronema sonrió.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Jake estaba tomando una siesta, mientras Alfa trabajaba en algunos vehículos para los rangers, claro que bajo la supervisión de Dimitria-Recuerda tener cuidado con la fuente de energía Alfa, las garras de dragón serán quienes carguen los vehículos y estos deben ser capaces de almacenarla-.

-Descuida Dimitria, no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto-dijo Alfa, justo cuando estaba por arreglar unos cables, la alarma comenzó a sonar, provocando que Alfa cortara un cable erróneo, lo que produjo una pequeña explosión que lo lanzo contra el suelo-¡Ay, ay, ay! Eso dolió-.

-¡Ay mamacita! ¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Jake despertando de su siesta.

Alfa se acerco al tablero de control-¡Ay, ay, ay! Dimitria, una gran cantidad de energía maligna acaba de ser detectada en las afueras de Angel Grove-.

-Informa de inmediato a los rangers y pídele a Tommy que venga al Centro de Mando, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-.

**(-)**

En el parque, el entrenamiento iba a continuar, cuando los comunicadores sonaron-¿Qué pasa Dimitria?-pregunto Yubel.

-"Rangers, detectamos una energía maligna proveniente de las afueras de Angel Grove, vayan a investigar, Tommy, necesito que vengas de inmediato al Centro de Mando"-.

-Entendido-Tommy cortó la comunicación-ya escucharon, buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

**(-)**

Los rangers llegaron hasta las afueras de Angel Grove, al área de las montañas, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, pero el lugar parecía desierto-Todo parece en calma-dijo Finn.

-Desgraciadamente Dimitria no nos enviaría aquí si no fuera hubiera peligro-dijo Yubel seria.

-¡Hola rangers!-grito una voz, rápidamente voltearon y se toparon frente a frente con…

-¡No puedo creerlo, es Ivan!-exclamo Kenneth.

Efectivamente, Ivan Ooze estaba parado frente a ellos, con una sonrisa maligna adornando su cruel rostro-Que gusto que hayan podido venir, aunque es una lástima que su amiga Dimitria no pudiera acompañarlos-.

-Somos 4 vs 1 ¿Por qué quieres que seamos 5?-pregunto Marceline burlándose.

Ivan se rio y disparo unas descargas de energía contra los 4, aprisionándolos con ellas, para luego elevarlos en el aire y chocarlos repetidamente entre ellos, para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienen la ventaja?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Ok…no debí decir eso-reconoció Marceline.

-Pero no estoy aquí para pelear, vengo para que se unan a la celebración-.

-¿Celebración? ¿Qué celebración?-cuestiono Yubel.

Ivan se rio y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-Hoy es un día dichoso para el universo, porque la princesa de todo el universo, gobernante del mal y de la oscuridad ha regresado-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono Marceline.

-¡De que hoy es el día en que Astronema vuelve para vengarse!-declaro Ivan.

-¿Astronema?-.

Antes de que supieran que pasaba, una silueta salió de la nada moviéndose a gran velocidad, golpeándolos repetidamente hasta derribarlos, una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, la silueta se detuvo y cuando se recuperaron un poco de la impresión, pudieron ver a su atacante.

Al reconocerla del video diario de Tommy, los rangers se quedaron estáticos-No puede ser-.

-¿De verdad es ella?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Si…es Astronema, la princesa del mal-respondió Yubel seria.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los mentores de los rangers también se quedaron estáticos al ver lo que pasaba-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es Astronema!-.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-exclamo Tommy.

-Recibimos informes de Mirinoi, Karone fue secuestrada por Drakzes, ahora sabemos por qué, Ivan debió lavarle el cerebro haciéndole creer que sigue siendo Astronema-explico Dimitria.

-¿Y por qué se ve tan joven como cuando la derrotaron?-pregunto Alfa.

-Ivan debió rejuvenecerla por alguna razón, aunque no estoy segura de cuál sea-dijo Dimitria.

**(-)**

Astronema vio a los rangers fijamente-Así que estos son los nuevos Power Rangers, no me impresionan-.

-No los subestimes-dijo Ivan-han sido un verdadero fastidio para mí, destruyeron a mis queridos Ectomorficones-.

Astronema asintió y volteo a verlos-Tal vez no sean los responsables de la destrucción de Ecliptor y de la Alianza del Mal, pero siguen siendo rangers y por eso serán castigados con sus vidas-amenazo Astronema.

-Te dejare divertirte con ellos y desquitar parte de tu furia, no me decepciones Astronema-y con esas palabras, Ivan se retiro convirtiéndose en un rayo que desapareció en el cielo.

Los rangers se incorporaron y encararon a Astronema-Karone ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estas con Ivan de nuevo?-pregunto Yubel.

-No sé quien sea Karone, yo soy la princesa del mal y hoy recuperare mi trono-Astronema se puso en guardia.

-No sé quien seas, pero si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces con mucho gusto de voy a complacer-declaro Marceline lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Marceline espera!-grito Yubel, pero fue muy tarde.

Marceline ataco a Astronema, quien esquivo sus golpes con mucha facilidad, la princesa dio un giro y la pateo en el estómago, Marceline saco su arco-¡Flechas Celestiales!-.

Astronema las esquivo de un salto y luego le disparo un rayo a Marceline, la chica salió volando y cayó de espaldas-¡Marcy!-grito Finn sacando su lanza y atacando a Astronema.

Ambos chocaron sus armas, pero la princesa lo golpeo con su rodilla en el abdomen, para luego golpearlo en la cara, dio un giro y golpeo a Finn en el pecho con su báculo, derribándolo con facilidad.

-¡Oye aléjate!-grito Kenneth atacando a Astronema.

La princesa se barrio por el suelo, evadiendo un golpe del hacha de Kenneth, para luego patearlo en la espalda, Kenneth se tambaleo, pero logro mantenerse en pie, al menos, hasta que Astronema le disparo.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto la princesa sonriendo.

-¡Ya verás!-Yubel se lanzo contra Astronema y la ataco con su espada, ambas comenzaron un feroz duelo, donde chocaban la espada y el báculo.

Astronema evadió el ataque de Yubel y le lanzo una ráfaga de patadas, para luego golpearla con el báculo y derribándola, los otros rangers corrieron a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marceline.

-Si…pero es muy fuerte-dijo Yubel-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

Los rangers combinaron sus armas y le apuntaron-¡Cañón Dragón…Impacto de Dragón!-los rangers dispararon, pero Astronema lo bloqueo con su ataque y aunque le costó trabajo logro contenerlo.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Finn.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

Astronema disparo un rayo con su báculo, derribándolos de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos-Ustedes no son nada más que insectos, no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil recuperar mi honor y vengar a Ecliptor, ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?-.

Yubel apretó los puños-¡Nadie…va a…MORIR!-Yubel se levanto rápidamente golpeo a Astronema con su espada, dándole en el pecho, la princesa retrocedió, pero antes de reaccionar, Yubel le dio una patada y luego otro golpe-¡Ahora!-.

Los demás asintieron y atacaron a Astronema, haciéndola retroceder, la princesa se quedo sorprendida, pero aun no estaba vencida-¿Te rindes?-pregunto Yubel.

-La princesa del mal nunca se rinde y menos ante unos niños, ahora que Ivan Ooze regreso he obtenido nuevos poderes, como este-Astronema alzo su báculo hacia el cielo y un relámpago fue absorbido por el mismo, el relámpago cubrió el cuerpo de Astronema y la volvió gigante.

En su forma gigante, Astronema tenía una armadura cubriéndole su pecho, hombreras en forma de pico, armaduras en sus brazos y piernas, una máscara metálica cubriéndole su boca y nariz, así como un casco cubriéndole su cabeza con hojas metálicas cayendo hacia los hombros de la princesa, con un adorno en forma de W en el centro.

(Nota: parecido al que usa Destructor, el enemigo de las tortugas ninja)

-Eh…eso es nuevo-dijo Kenneth-al menos para ella-.

Astronema lanzo un golpe con su báculo y los rangers lo esquivaron saltando hacia un lado-¡Es hora de que nosotros crezcamos también!-indico Yubel-¡Necesitamos Drago Zord Power…YA!-.

Los 4 dragones aparecieron en el cielo, al verlos, Astronema les disparo un rayo, los dragones apenas pudieron evadirlo-Ahora usan dragones ¿eh? Que primitiva era el arma secreta de Zordon-.

Los rangers subieron a sus zords y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado! ¡Necesitamos Espada Dragón!-.

El Megazord obtuvo su espada y encaro a Astronema-¡Ahora veremos que tan primitiva te parecen nuestros amigos!-declaro Yubel.

-Van a pagar muy caro por lastimarme hace un momento, especialmente tú ranger roja-amenazo Astronema.

Ambos titanes comenzaron una feroz contienda, el Megazord lanzo un golpe con su espada, Astronema lo detuvo con su báculo y lanzo una patada contra el Megazord, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Cuál es el plan Yubel?-pregunto Finn.

-¡No podemos destruirla, sigue siendo Karone y no podemos destruir a una hermana ranger!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes si es la verdadera Karone/Astronema!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡No lo averiguaremos destruyéndola!-respondió Yubel.

Astronema le disparo un rayo al Megazord, el cual se tambaleo, pero logro mantenerse en pie, lanzando un golpe con su espada contra Astronema, la princesa lo esquivo y la espada solo la rozo, pero muy cerca del pecho.

Astronema retrocedió y preparo un nuevo ataque, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a liberar descargas de energía, provocando que se sintiera débil y casi cae al suelo, logrando sostenerse con su báculo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Finn.

Astronema miro su mano libre y se levanto con dificultad-Tienen suerte…aun no controlo por completo…mis nuevos poderes…pero la próxima vez no…tendrán…la misma suerte…volveré y acabare con ustedes…especialmente contigo…ranger roja…ustedes van a pagar…por la destrucción…de Ecliptor…-y con esas palabras, Astronema se retiro.

El Megazord solo pudo ver como la princesa del mal se retiraba-Se fue, pero volverá-dijo Yubel-y me temo que tiene razón, la próxima vez no creo que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo-.

**(-)**

De regreso al Centro de Mando, los rangers estaban confundidos-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Marceline-¿Cómo es posible que una solo guerrera nos diera tantos problemas?-.

-No era cualquier guerrera, era Astronema, la princesa del mal-dijo Yubel.

-Pero creí que ella ya no existía-dijo Kenneth confundido.

-No es del todo cierto-dijo Tommy-Astronema ya no existía, pero su otro yo, Karone, si, ella estaba viviendo en Mirinoi, hasta que los Drakzes la secuestraron-.

-¿Pero porque razón Ivan la trajo de vuelta?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ivan quiere reconstruir a la Alianza del Mal y Astronema fue la princesa del mal, el miembro más temido de la Alianza del Mal, no me sorprendería que también intentara traer a los demás miembros-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

-¿Demás miembros?-pregunto Finn preocupado.

-El Maestro Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el Rey Mondo, la Reina Máquina y Divatox-recordó Yubel.

-Y si eso pasa podríamos vivir una nueva era de oscuridad-dijo Tommy muy serio.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema se presento ante Ivan, a su paso, los Drakzes se inclinaban, al igual que Scorpina, Rito, Gasket y Arturina, la princesa llego ante Ivan Ooze.

-No te sientas mal Astronema, esta fue solo la primera batalla, siempre habrá un mañana-.

-Y será en ese momento en que destruiré a los Power Rangers y a todo lo que Zordon creo, van a pagar muy caro lo que le hicieron a Ecliptor y juro, por mi vida, que la Alianza del Mal volverá a gobernar el universo-.

Ivan sonrió victorioso y se levanto de su trono-Eso era lo que quería escuchar ¡Nuestra princesa ha regresado!-anuncio y sus tropas lanzo un grito de júbilo, Astronema vio al nuevo ejército del que dispondría a su nuevo superior-bienvenida a casa-dijo Ivan sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Mi princesa ha regresado y aunque no estoy con ella físicamente, siempre la protegeré, ya sea de los rangers y de nuestros propios aliados, después de todo, Darkonda me enseño lo traicioneros que podíamos llegar a ser, es lo único que hizo bien"_

_Un aplauso para el noble Ecliptor, quien fuera como un padre para Astronema en el pasado y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Nami8221: **_los Power Rangers comenzaron a decaer desde que Disney compró la franquicia, eso se debe a que Disney es más de finales felices y comedia estúpida, como extraño las series como Timón y Pumba, Pato Aventuras, Recreo, etc. esas si eran verdaderas series. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_esa es la idea que va tiene Ivan Ooze, ya que él quiere restaurar el dominio de la Alianza del Mal sobre el universo, respecto a Trini, va a haber más menciones de ella en el fic, especialmente porque es la madre de Yubel. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_no quise alargar el capítulo más de lo que ya estaba, fue por eso que lo hice así, discúlpame si no te gusto, por cierto, se llaman Drakzes. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Carminha: **_¿te refieres a que presenten un nuevo capítulo? Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues no es el único que se impacto, ya que Dimitria también se quedo sorprendida. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_que alivio, no quiero cometer el mismo error que en Operación Sobrecarga, Samurái y Megaforce. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya falta poco para tu aparición, vas a ser el primer OC en aparecer en el nuevo fic, te felicito. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_poco a poco la Alianza irá reformándose, pero los rangers también se harán más fuertes. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_honestamente, si Grindelwald y Dumblendore hubieran sido jóvenes en la historia, cualquiera de los dos habría acabado con Voldemort. Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Bowser300000, Carminha, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Problemas toxicos

"_Saludos amantes de la asquerosa naturaleza, soy el __**Amo Org, **__estoy aquí para darle la bienvenida al primer OC que va a aparecer en esta historia, cuya meta es casi la misma que la mía, contaminar a este mundo y exterminar a los seres humanos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=s9pUNzS6_eY**

** www. youtube watch? v=ojS3fIqZdio**

** www. youtube watch? v=lxYF7lC0ICc**

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Problemas tóxicos.**

En un laboratorio Nazi abandonado, una misteriosa figura se encontraba trabajando con algunos tubos que contenían un líquido verde, en una jaula, una extraña criatura observaba todo con mucho miedo.

-Excelente-dijo ese misterioso individuo-es hora comenzar a probar el experimento, Mutridos, traigan al espécimen-.

Unas criaturas humanoides, muy parecidos a los patrulleros, pero de color verde pantanoso, con algunas algas y lianas alrededor de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran amarillos y su boca parecía la de un sapo.

Los llamados Mutridos se acercaron a la jaula y la abrieron, la criatura en su interior retrocedió aterrada, pero antes de que la sujetaran, esta les disparo un rayo y salió volando de la jaula.

-¡Que no escape!-ordeno el misterioso sujeto y los Mutridos comenzaron a perseguir a la criatura.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay mamacita que pasa!-exclamo Jake.

-¡Hay problemas en un bosque de Alemania!-informo Alfa.

-¿Se trata de Ivan?-pregunto Jake.

-No detecto señal alguna de los siervos de Ivan, pero definitivamente es un problema que los rangers deben resolver-indico Dimitria-comunícame con ellos Alfa y prepara la teletransportación con dirección a Alemania-.

-En seguida Dimitria-.

-Jake, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te unas al equipo en esta batalla, para poder ver tus habilidades-indico Dimitria.

-¡Por fin, este perro irá a la acción!-.

**(-)**

En el bosque de Alemania, la misteriosa criatura volaba y trataba de elevarse, pero la gran cantidad de árboles le impedían volar más alto, mientras sus perseguidores ya casi los alcanzaban.

Los Mutridos lanzaron una red sobre esa criatura, derribándola, la misteriosa criatura cayó contra el suelo y los Mutridos la rodearon, antes de que pudieran atraparla por completo, unas flechas los golpearon y los alejaron.

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy no lastimaran a nadie-dijo Marceline.

Los Mutridos vieron a sus atacantes-Esos no son Drakzes-señalo Kenneth.

-Sean lo que sean debemos detenerlos-Yubel volteo a ver a Jake-¿estás listo para tu primer combate Jake?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-¡Sé que lo harás bien amigo!-.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra los Mutridos y viceversa, se comenzó una batalla contra esas criaturas, las cuales atacaban con fuerza, para el asombro de los rangers, las lianas de los Mutridos eran tóxicas.

-¡No dejen que estas cosas los toquen, es peligroso!-exclamo Finn.

Jake demostró sus nuevas habilidades, su cuerpo podía estirarse, se había vuelto elástico y con la capacidad de adquirir cualquier forma que deseara, sin cambiar su color.

-¡Ay mamacita, esto es genial!-.

-¡Jake, ve y rescata a quien este atrapado en esa red!-indico Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-Jake se estiro y golpeo a dos Mutridos que trataron de llevarse a su víctima, derribándolos con facilidad-¡A ver criaturas feas! ¿Dónde quieren sus pataditas?-.

Los Mutridos comenzaron a retroceder al verse superados por los rangers, quienes los rodearon y con un golpe combinado, acabaron con los Mutridos sin mayores dificultades.

-Buen trabajo chicos-felicito Yubel.

-Sigo insistiendo en que eran esas cosas, no eran Drakzes-dijo Kenneth pensativo.

-Sean lo que sean les dimos lo que se merecen-dijo Marceline.

-Pero Kenneth tiene razón, esos monstruos no son como los que hemos enfrentado y eso me preocupa-dijo Yubel seria.

-¡Oigan! ¡Vengan a ver esto!-grito Jake.

Los rangers corrieron a ver de qué se trataba y cuando llegaron se quedaron impactados-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Marceline viendo al rehén de los Mutridos.

Se trataba de un caballo, pero no era un caballo normal, este tenía una cara rosa, cabello rubio y largo, grandes ojos blancos, su cuerpo parecían rayos de arcoíris y muy largo, su cola era rubia, tenía cuatro patadas y tenía un pequeño cuerno en su frente.

La criatura vio a los rangers y reconoció el tipo de armas y poder que usaban-Z…Zordon…-fue lo único que susurro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-¿Acaso dijo "Zordon"?-pregunto Finn.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos con Dimitria, ella sabrá qué hacer con…-Yubel se le quedo viendo-no sé que sea esta cosa-.

-¡No es una cosa!-grito Jake molesto-¡Es la criatura más hermosa que jamás vi!-declaro con un brillo en sus ojos-¡Ay, creo que me enamore, nunca vi algo tan hermoso en toda mi perra vida!-.

Finn se le quedo viendo-Amigo…me estas preocupando…-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema se presento ante Ivan-Gran Ivan, aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas que no nos pertenecen-.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación-dijo Ivan serio-son criaturas muy extrañas, nunca he visto algo así, quiero que averigües quien está detrás de todo esto y lo traigas ante mí-

-Como ordene-.

**(-)**

En el laboratorio Nazi, los Mutridos se reportaron ante su jefe, quien se quedo muy serio-¿Un perro que habla? Muy de Scooby Doo, pero el hecho de que los Power Rangers intervinieran en mis experimentos…me molesta, el espécimen escapo y podría decirle a los rangers de mi laboratorio, ya he estado oculto demasiado tiempo, es hora de regresar a la superficie-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Alfa revisaba a la misteriosa criatura, con ayuda de Elsa, mientras Tommy esperaba con los demás rangers, aunque Jake estaba muy preocupado.

-Ay mamacita, espero que se encuentre bien-dijo Jake preocupado.

-Descuida, Alfa y la directora la cuidan muy bien-dijo Finn-que raro tener que decir "directora" aquí-.

Alfa termino de revisar a la criatura y se acerco a Dimitria-Efectivamente, se trata de una Unicornio Arcoíris-.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, lo que no logro entender es que hace en esta dimensión-dijo Dimitria.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Tommy.

-Los arcoíris son una raza mística y misteriosa, fueron cazados cuando la Alianza del Mal estaba en el poder y fueron casi extinguidos, un pequeño grupo logro sobrevivir y se han estado recuperando poco a poco, pero aún quedan muy pocos en el universo-.

-¿Cree que Ivan la secuestro por algún motivo?-pregunto Yubel.

-No estoy segura de que haya sido Ivan, ya que los monstruos que enfrentaron no eran Drakzes, eran criaturas mutadas con ciencia terrestre-.

-¿Un humano la capturo?-exclamo Kenneth-¿Cómo es eso posible?-.

-Aun no estoy segura, lo mejor será que vuelvan al bosque y encuentren a ese humano antes de que algo terrible ocurra-.

-Entendido-.

-Tengan cuidado-les pidió Tommy y los rangers asintieron.

-¡De vuelta a la acción!-cuando los rangers se fueron, Dimitria volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Tommy, necesito hablar contigo-.

-¿Qué sucede Dimitria?-.

**(-)**

De vuelta en el bosque de Alemania, los rangers se mantenían en alerta total, Jake decidió quedarse a cuidar a la extraña criatura, Alfa les había dado un dispositivo de localización y ahora se estaban adentrando cada vez más en el bosque.

-Esto me recuerda a una película de terror que vi, donde un hombre con máscara de hockey mataba a un grupo de adolescentes que paseaban por un bosque-dijo Marceline.

-Solo es una película ¿verdad?-pregunto Finn tragando saliva.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?-pregunto Marceline con burla.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, el ranger azul no le teme a nada!-grito Finn muy indignado.

-Le temes al océano-dijo Kenneth-lo que me parece raro, considerando que tienes el poder del dragón marino-.

-¡Cállate! Solo le temo cuando no estoy dentro del dragón o convertido en ranger-.

Marceline se rio-¡Valiente ranger resultase ser!-.

Finn iba a decir algo, cuando Yubel los detuvo-Creo que llegamos y…vaya-.

Los 4 vieron lo que tenían al frente, se trataba de una construcción que tenía la apariencia de un campo de concentración, con el símbolo Nazi dibujado en la entrada-Los Nazis, ni muertos dejan de hacer daño-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué son los Nazis?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-¿Nunca prestas atención en clases? Para que pregunto-suspiro-los Nazis fue una organización que existió durante la segunda guerra mundial, ellos creían en "la pureza racial", en la que su líder, Hitler, creía que el hombre perfecto debía ser alto, musculoso, rubio, de ojos azules, etc.-.

-¿Cómo el capitán América de Marvel?-pregunto Finn.

-Más o menos…aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí que es irónico que uno de los mayores héroes de Marvel tenga los rasgos que según Hitler eran los indicados para el hombre perfecto-.

-Lo que dices es que Hitler era medio gay-dijo Marceline burlándose-ya que quería a su hombre perfecto-.

Al entender el chiste, los 3 se rieron, con excepción de Yubel-Vamos Yubel, fue graciosa-dijo Finn.

-Tenemos problemas-dijo Yubel seria, ya que los Mutridos habían aparecido.

-Oh-los rangers se pusieron en guardia.

Una voz se escucho y entonces el jefe de los Mutridos apareció-Bienvenidos Power Rangers, que gusto que hayan decidió venir a visitarme-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Discúlpenme ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy el profesor Estraga-un joven de 19 años pelo negro que le llega a los hombros algo alto con una bata de laboratorio y con una katana amarrada atrás.

-¿Profesor? ¡Ja! Más bien eres un mocoso jugando al doctor-dijo Marceline.

-Puedo verme muy joven, pero son los efectos de experimentar con la genética-.

-¿Eres acaso un científico loco?-pregunto Kenneth.

-A los genios más incomprendidos siempre se les llamo "locos", pero que se puede esperar de los discípulos de Zordon-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo conoces a Zordon?-cuestiono Yubel.

-¿Cómo no lo conocería? Fue él y sus guerreros los que me encerraron en mi propio laboratorio por casi 70 años-Estraga apretó los puños-aunque admito que me sirvió para avanzar en mis investigaciones-.

-Si Zordon te encerró fue porque hiciste algo que no debías, Zordon jamás lastimaría a nadie si no tuviera una buena razón, especialmente a un humano-declaro Yubel.

Estraga se rio-Humano, hace mucho que deje de serlo, ahora estoy más allá de la evolución-.

-Para mí te ves como todo un humano molesto-volvió a decir Marceline con burla.

-Permítanme mostrarles un poco de los grandes avances y descubrimientos que he hecho-el cuerpo de Estraga comenzó a brillar y a transformarse.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Finn.

Estraga se transformo en una especie de mantis religiosa pero erguido en 2 patas con las garras retraídas al frente y estiradas en los codos usando la espada que es una katana muy gruesa y en el borde no afilado escamas de dragón la cabeza tiene la forma de insecto pero con un visor en toda la cara como la de un motociclista con manos como hunas y de color totalmente naranja con franjas cafés en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Eso es normal Kenneth?-pregunto Finn.

-Si claro, yo lo hice hace una semana-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Finn y Kenneth solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya basta de tonterías-declaro Estraga-¡Acábenlos!-los Mutridos se lanzaron a la batalla y los rangers hicieron lo mismo.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan observaba la batalla acompañado de Astronema-Al parecer esas criaturas fueron creación de ese humano-.

-Un humano con poderes bastante interesantes-dijo Ivan muy pensativo.

-¿Señor? ¿No estará pensando en traer a un simple humano al palacio o sí?-pregunto Gasket, pero Ivan no le hizo el menor caso.

**(-)**

Yubel encaro a Estraga, mientras los demás peleaban con los Mutridos-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?-cuestiono Yubel-¡La guerra termino hace años, Hitler murió!-.

-Ranger ignorante, esto no se trata de Hitler ni de su limitada mente o de su ridícula idea de un ser perfecto, se trata de alcanzar la máxima evolución posible, ser perfecto no implica ser una copia barata de ese héroe gringo, el capitán no se que, se trata de ir más allá de tus limitadas capacidades humanas, como yo lo he hecho-.

-¿Llamas evolución a esto? ¿A convertirte en un monstruo?-.

Estraga le disparo un rayo con su Katana, dándole directamente y derribándola-Yo no esperaría que alguien como tú comprendiera la pureza de la ciencia, las ideas brillantes siempre son demasiado para las mentes tan primitivas-.

Yubel se levanto-Podré no ser una genio como tú, pero tengo algo mejor que una mente retorcida como la tuya-.

-Creo que el término que buscas es "mente brillante"-.

-El término que estoy buscando no lo diré, porque no creo que puedas comprenderlo-.

Estraga arremetió contra Yubel y viceversa, ambos chocaron sus armas y comenzaron un encuentro, Estraga demostraba la fuerza de su nueva forma y Yubel se veía en problemas.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Un débil humano jamás podrá vencerme!-.

-¿Y quien dice que estoy sola?-pregunto Yubel.

Finn y Kenneth salieron de la nada y golpearon a Estraga en la espalda, Marceline aprovecho la distracción para dispararle con sus flechas y Yubel dio un salto, para lanzar una ráfaga de patadas contra Estraga, estrellándolo contra un árbol, para luego caer al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde están mis Mutridos?-.

-Esas cosas eran feas, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a un ranger dragón-declaro Finn.

-Y ahora te vamos a mostrar la fuerza de los humanos que tanto subestimas ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

-¡Cañón Dragón!-.

-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?-cuestiono Estraga.

-¡Esto…Impacto de Dragón!-los rangers dispararon y golpearon a Estraga con fuerza, el malvado científico cayó al suelo y exploto, mientras los rangers posaban.

Para fortuna del profesor, aun no era su final y se incorporo de nuevo-No…me han vencido…todavía…-.

-Vaya, eres un nerd duro de matar-dijo Marceline.

-¡Ahora contemplen las maravillas de la evolución genética!-Estraga llevo su brazo a su pierna y se quito un parche de ADN, al instante en que lo hizo, su tamaño aumento, volviéndose una criatura gigante.

-¡Ay vamos! ¿También él puede hacer eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Nosotros también podemos hacerlo!-declaro Yubel-¡Necesitamos Drago Zord Power…YA!-.

Los 4 dragones hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron al combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

**(-)**

-Si sobrevive a la batalla contra el Megazord de los rangers quiero que lo traigas ante mí-ordeno Ivan.

-Como ordene-y Astronema se dirigió hacia la Tierra para esperar el resultado de aquella batalla.

Gasket escucho todo y apretó los puños-¿Te ocurre algo cielo?-pregunto Arturina.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto de ese humano-dijo molesto.

**(-)**

Estraga se mostro impresionado al ver al Megazord-Vaya, se ve que ustedes poseen tecnología muy avanzada, veamos si saben usarla-.

El Megazord se lanzo a la batalla, Estraga le disparo unos rayos que el Megazord logro evadir sin dejar de avanzar, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un feroz golpe contra Estraga, derribándolo, pero el malvado científico volvió a levantarse, dio un salto y pateo al Megazord haciéndolo retroceder.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue atacarlo con su Katana, el Megazord resistía los ataques como podía, pero la fuerza de Estraga era impresionante-¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?-exclamo Marceline.

-Fue una suerte que decidiera mezclar mi ADN con el de una mantis, después de todo, son guerreras por naturaleza y muy veloces-a una gran velocidad, Estraga golpeo al Megazord derribándolo.

Cuando el Megazord estuvo en el suelo, Estraga comenzó a patearlo repetidamente, para luego colocar el filo de su Katana sobre el cuello del mismo-Están acabados-.

-¡Todavía no! ¡Espada Dragón!-.

La espada del dragón apareció justo a tiempo y golpeo a Estraga en el pecho, derribándolo y alejándolo del Megazord, dándole tiempo de incorporarse y tomar su arma.

Estraga se incorporo justo en el momento en que los rangers preparaban su golpe final-¿Qué?-.

-¡Espada Dragón…Llamarada Legendaria!-el Megazord lanzo el golpe contra Estraga, quien lo recibió directamente.

El científico cayó al suelo de espaldas y exploto-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-declaro Yubel, sin saber que aun no se había acabado todo para el científico.

**(-)**

Aquel científico loco había vuelto a su tamaño y forma normal, ahora avanzaba por el bosque, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de los árboles, su cuerpo se veía algo herido, pero para su fortuna, su transformación evito que sus heridas fueran más serias.

De pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, fue cuando dos piernas aparecieron frente a él, Estraga alzo la mirada y se topo con una joven peli roja, que le sonreía de manera misteriosa.

-Así que sobreviviste a la batalla contra los rangers, eres alguien impresionante, para ser un humano, tráiganlo-ordeno Astronema, mientras dos Drakzes levantaban a Estraga.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers estaban más que confundidos-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que un humano haya hecho todo esto y para colmo conoce a Zordon?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Recuerden que Zordon permaneció en la Tierra desde que Rita lo encerró en el tubo dimensional, durante ese tiempo, Zordon fue testigo de muchas cosas que ocurrieron en la Tierra, como la segunda guerra mundial-explico Dimitria.

-¿Entonces podrías decirnos quien es Estraga?-pregunto Tommy.

-Estraga solía ser un científico Nazi, pero él tenía una visión más amplia del mundo que la de Hitler, lo que lo hacía más peligroso que él, no solo experimentaba con ciencia, sino también con artefactos mágicos que fue descubriendo en sus investigaciones, uno de ellos fue una poción que lo mantendría joven eternamente-.

-¿Y cómo fue que atrapo a ese caballo multicolor?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Otra de las reliquias que encontró fue una piedra que le permitía viajar de una dimensión a otra, es lo que debió usar para escapar de los guerreros de Zordon hace 70 años-.

-Creí que Zordon no intervenía a menos que la Alianza del Mal atacara-dijo Yubel.

-Estraga comenzó a jugar con objetos mágicos sumamente peligrosos y Zordon no tuvo más opción que intervenir para detenerlo-explico Dimitria.

-Ya veo-dijo Tommy pensativo-definitivamente ese hombre era alguien peligroso-.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está ese caballo multicolor?-pregunto Marceline.

-Síganme rangers-pidió Alfa y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Cuando quedaron solos, Dimitria miro a Tommy-Entonces dime Tommy ¿Qué has decidido?-.

Tommy se quedo en silencio y volteo a verla-Lo haré, pero será solo hasta que sea necesario-.

-Bien, eso nos dará tiempo para preparar todo-dijo Dimitria misteriosamente.

Mientras tanto, los rangers salieron del Centro de Mando y se toparon con una vista muy extraña, ya que se trataba de Jake coqueteándole a aquel caballo multicolor.

-Eres la cosita más hermosa que he visto en toda mi perra vida, no sé cómo pudo ese hombre horrible lastimarte-.

Los espectadores solo pudieron aguantarse las ganas de reírse, mientras veía como esa extraña criatura se sonrojaba por los halagos de Jake y hablaba en un idioma que se asemejaba al coreano.

-No debemos molestarlos…aun-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Tu perro tiene gustos muy extraños-dijo Kenneth y Finn solo se rio nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema apareció con Estraga-Le he traído al humano-.

Ivan se levanto de su trono se acerco a Estraga, quien era sujetado por dos Drakzes-Profesor Estraga, su pelea con los rangers fue…entretenida, molesta, pero entretenida-Ivan lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto con fuerza-debería destruirlo por interferir en mis planes, por suerte para usted, quizás pueda aprovechar sus talentos-dijo soltándolo.

-¿De…que…habla?-pregunto recuperando el aliento.

Ooze sonrió-Sírveme a mí y tendrás un lugar en la Alianza del Mal, donde aprovecharemos muy bien tus conocimientos, mejor de lo que ese torpe de Hitler jamás soñó-Ivan se rio, mientras Estraga pensaba la oferta de Ooze.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, pero ahora hay un nuevo aliado en las fuerzas del mal, uno cuyos conocimientos podrían contaminar la Tierra de maneras que yo nunca imagine, esto será divertido (risa)"_

_Un aplauso para el Amo Org, uno de los villanos más crueles de Power Rangers y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, les tengo una propuesta:_

**Se me ocurrió que al final de un capítulo dejaré una pregunta, el lector que la responda correctamente podrá invitar a un personaje de alguna serie (la que desee) para participar por un solo capítulo en el fic, puede ser un personaje que les encante y que quieran que ayude a los rangers por ese único capítulo o también puede ser uno que odien y que quieran humillar ¿Qué les parece? Dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios**

_Ahora sí, pasemos a sus comentarios:_

**Nami8221: **_creo que Disney se ha corrompido bastante por el poder que ha adquirido, ahora solo pasan pura basura y muy pocas series son dignas de verse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_muchas gracias, trato de que cada capítulo sea emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_será difícil, especialmente porque ellos han estado desaparecidos por mucho tiempo y no se les ha vuelto a ver, respecto a los villanos nobles, ellos realmente lo eran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_si recuerdo ese capítulo ¿Por qué la pregunta? Respecto a los terrores, no lo había pensando, ya que tengo a otros villanos que estuvieron a punto de acabar no con una, sino con dos generaciones de Power Rangers y con el mismo Dark Specter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_mientras sea la Madre Mística está segura, pero no olvides que estamos hablando de Ivan Ooze, el ser que casi destruye a Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_oye, oye, tranquilo, primero explícame bien la situación, porque no estoy entendió muy bien cuál es el problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_de hecho, Astronema tiene un rango mayor al de un general, después de todo, es la princesa del mal, aun hace falta el general militar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_tu hermano apareció pronto debido al tipo de personaje que escogió, eso le ayudo bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no por nada la Alianza del Mal es la organización más temida del universo, ya que fue formada por los peores enemigos de Zordon, respecto a Astronema, este fue el primer encuentro con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_no te preocupes, la escuela es enfadosa, pero necesaria, no importa lo que digan los Simpson…en fin, gracias por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_eso va a estar difícil, ya que Ecliptor murió al ser víctima de la energía de Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Hakuryuu, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario, Nanashi, Bowser3000000.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Carrera de motos

"_Saludos amigos, soy __**Blake, **__el ranger azul marino de Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja, hoy estoy aquí para presentar el capítulo, así como también veremos algo del deporte que yo amo, si saben a cual me refiero (risa) el mejor deporte extremo del mundo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en "Deviantart":_

** www. youtube watch? v=6S61qwC0ZJc**

** www. youtube watch? v=2V54H8BVlcQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=uMP4vajmD4k**

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Carrera de motos.**

En el Centro de Mando sus ocupantes estaban trabajando arduamente, ayudados por Tommy y Elsa-Les agradezco que hayan venido a darnos una mano-dijo Dimitria-con la preparación del regreso de Tommy al campo de batalla, Alfa y yo estamos muy ocupados-.

-Descuiden, por fortuna estamos en fin de semana y podíamos venir a ayudar sin problemas escolares-dijo Elsa-aunque no me agrada la idea de que vuelvas a combatir-.

-Con Astronema de vuelta necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Tommy-¿Cuándo crees que estén listos?-.

-La garra del dragón que necesitamos debe ser muy precisa, de lo contrario no tendrás acceso a tu zord-explico Dimitria.

-Además de que ha estado desactivado por mucho tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se autodestruya por la nueva fuente de poder que recibirá-agrego Alfa.

-Será genial volver a verlo-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunto Elsa.

-Están en el Centro Juvenil pasando el tiempo, con todo lo que ha pasado necesitan relajarse mientras pueden-dijo Tommy serio.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan reunió a sus tropas, a quien se incorporo el profesor Estraga-Todos denle la bienvenida a este científico loco, quien ahora trabajara para mí-.

-¿Un humano aquí? ¡Qué gran insulto!-declaro Gasket, haciendo que Estraga lo viera fijamente.

Ivan, por su parte, no le prestó atención-Ahora aclaremos ciertos puntos, yo estoy al mando aquí, soy el manda más, el rey supremo, como quieran llamarme, Astronema es la princesa del mal, mi mano derecha y la segunda al mando, los demás son mis generales y he aquí el punto-Ivan se levanto de su trono-necesito dos primer general en mi ejército, uno que se encargue de los asuntos técnicos y científicos, y el otro de los aspectos militares, por decirlo de algún modo-.

-Si me permite mi señor, la lógica indica que yo sería la mejor opción para el puesto de general científico-.

-Cierto, pero que eso no te haga bajar la guardia, aun no tienes el empleo, tienes que demostrarme que eres capaz de hacer más que horrendos mutantes-.

-Ya había previsto esto y me tome la libertad de diseñar algo para la princesa y sus tropas-explico Estraga.

-Estoy intrigada-dijo Astronema.

-Yo también, muéstrame de que se trata-indico Ivan.

**(-)**

En el Centro Juvenil, Adelle atendía a los clientes y se acerco a los chicos, que estaban sentados en una mesa-¿Todo bien?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Todo bien Adelle, esto esta delicioso-dijo Yubel.

-Oh gracias, puedo decir que el ingrediente secreto es amor-dijo Adelle retirándose a ver a sus dos trabajadores, que estaban en la caja registradora-¿y bien? ¿Hay algún problema?-.

-Todo esta orden jefa-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Sí, no hay nada que reportar-agrego Skull.

-Eso me agrada, sigan así y quizás reciban un aumento de salario-dijo Adelle retirándose.

Bulk y Skull sonrieron-Muy bien Skull, ahora que estamos desocupados podemos pensar en un modo de descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers-.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya tengo una idea-dijo Bulk y comenzó a explicarle su plan, mientras ellos hablaban, los rangers tenían su propia charla.

Marceline se veía que estaba muy molesta-No puedo creerlo, Ash volvió a dejarme plantada para irse a los videojuegos con sus amigotes, es la sexta vez que lo hace-dijo muy molesta.

-La verdad no sé que le vez a ese tipo-dijo Yubel seria-mi madre decía que podías saber si una persona te convenía con solo mirarlo a los ojos-.

-Además ese tipo es un bravucón-dijo Kenneth-¿te recuerdo lo que le hizo a Noah de quinto? Lo encerró en su casillero y no lo dejo salir hasta que el Dr. O llego al rescate-.

-Ese tipo no te merece Marceline-dijo Finn poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

La chica suspiro-Quizás tengan razón…pero hemos estado juntos por un año…-.

-Un año basta para saber si una persona es la indicada para ti o no-dijo Yubel con calma.

-Órale, que profundidad-dijo Kenneth.

-Aprendí mucho de mi madre-explico Yubel sonriendo, en ese momento, el comunicador sonó-tenemos trabajo, andando-rápidamente abandonaron el local para dirigirse al sitio donde Dimitria detecto peligro.

**(-)**

Los rangers llegaron a una unidad deportiva-Manténganse alerta, el guerrero de Ivan puede estar en cualquier sitio-.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Marceline cuando escucho un extraño sonido.

-Suena como un motor…pero no sé de que-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Miren!-exclamo Finn señalando al frente.

Astronema apareció montada en una motocicleta de color negro con detalles plateados, la moto terminaba en punta de pico, tenía unas placas metálicas pegadas cerca de la rueda trasera, las cuales asemejaban a relámpagos, detrás de ella tenía su báculo.

-¡Astronema!-exclamo Yubel.

La princesa se detuvo frente a ellos-Rangers, que gusto que hayan venido a ver mi nuevo juguete-.

-¿Qué piensas que lograras con eso?-pregunto Marceline-¿asustarnos solo porque tienes ruedas?-.

-No es lo único que pretendía-Astronema acelero y se lanzo contra los rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Yubel, pero fue muy tarde para evadirlo, la moto de Astronema los pasó a gran velocidad, golpeándolos con fuerza.

Los rangers cayeron al suelo, trataron de levantarse, pero la princesa dio un giro, levantando la parte delantera de la moto y volviendo al ataque-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Corran!-grito Yubel y comenzaron a correr.

-No irán a ningún lado-Astronema acelero más y volvió a arrollarlos, para después dispararles un rayo de la moto y proseguir con golpearlos de nuevo, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo y muy lastimados-como dicen los humanos, soy una chica motorizada-risa, Astronema acelero y se retiro.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-¿Te parece?-pregunto Marceline con sarcasmo.

**(-)**

De regreso al Centro de Mando, los rangers se reportaron con Dimitria-No pudimos ni acercarnos-contó Finn.

-Esa moto le da una gran ventaja a Astronema, necesitamos algo que pueda igualar la batalla-señalo Yubel.

-Por fortuna lo tenemos-dijo Tommy-creo que ya es hora de usarlas Dimitria.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tommy, dime Elsa ¿ya están listas?-pregunto la mentora.

-Por supuesto, no olvide que yo trabaje para Mesogog por un tiempo y aunque ahora me porto bien, aprendí algunas cosas de ese cara de pescado-.

-Es bueno saberlo, rangers, ahora recibieran nuevas armas que los ayudaran en su batalla contra la Alianza del Mal, observen el globo visor-.

Los rangers lo hicieron y vieron las nuevas armas-Vaya, son impresionantes-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero… ¿servirán?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Elsa mirándolo duramente.

-¡No…nada, nada! ¡Solo quería saber si eran 100% seguras para usarlas!-declaro rápidamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que pude cometer errores? ¿Qué TU directora se pudo equivocar?-.

-¡No, no, no, yo no dije eso, yo solo no exprese bien…lo que quise decir fue que…que…!-Jake estiro su brazo y le tapo la boca.

-Créeme manito, ya me lo agradecerás-dijo Jake alejándolo de la directora, mientras Arcoíris, como llamo a esa criatura dimensional, se reía-ay cielo y dicen que los humanos están más evolucionados-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es Astronema y unos Drakzes, así como una nueva creación de Ivan!-exclamo Alfa.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de probar nuestro nuevo arsenal-dijo Yubel.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Elsa.

Los rangers asintieron-¡De vuelta a la acción!-.

**(-)**

En la entrada de Angel Grove, Astronema esperaba a los rangers montada en su moto, acompañada de 10 Drakzes que también tenían sus motos y una nueva criatura de Ivan, se trataba de un ratón humanoide de color gris con detalles morados, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros con cadenas a los lados, botas de cuero, cinturón negro, así como gafas oscuras, tenía un peinado al estilo Elvis.

Los rangers aparecieron frente a ellos-¡Muy bien Astronema, es hora de la revancha!-.

-Que gusto que hayan decidido acompañarnos a mí y a mis amigos, por cierto, les presento a mi buen amigo, Moto Ratón y está aquí para usarlos como pista de motocrós-.

-Así es-declaro Moto Ratón.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, muy bien amigos, hora de probar nuestras propias motos!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Motos Dragón!-.

Al instante, 4 motocicletas aparecieron frente a los rangers, con sus respectivos colores, detalles negros y las cabezas de sus dragones correspondientes en la parte delantera.

-¡Vaya, se ven mejor que en el globo visor!-declaro Marceline.

-Así que ya tienen sus propias motos ¿eh?-.

-¡Ya sabes lo que dicen, combatir fuego con fuego!-declaro Yubel.

-Como si eso les fuera a servir ¡Acábenlos!-los Drakzes aceleraron y se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡A ellos!-indico Yubel.

Los rangers subieron a sus respectivas motos y se lanzaron al encuentro de las tropas de Ivan Ooze, Astronema y Moto Ratón se unieron al encuentro en poco tiempo, Kenneth y Finn se lanzaron contra los Drakzes, Marceline contra Moto Ratón y Yubel contra Astronema.

Los Drakzes comenzaron a perseguir a los rangers azul y amarillo, quienes comenzaron a hacer algunas piruetas con sus motos-¡Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan bueno en esto!-exclamo Finn.

-"Rangers, sus motos funcionan con la energía de sus dragones, así como ustedes están conectados a ellos, también lo están con sus motos, ustedes las recargan y las guían con sus pensamientos"-explico Elsa por el comunicador.

-¿Así que esto funciona con el poder de los dragones eh? ¡Muy bien, probemos algo!-Kenneth acelero con su moto y se lanzo contra unos Drakzes que lo seguían-¡Embestida Terráquea!-.

La moto se vio cubierta en una coraza de tierra y embistió con fuerza a los Drakzes, derribándolos con mucha facilidad y dejándolos convertidos en charcos de baba morada que se fue secando.

-¡Vaya Kenneth! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Finn.

-¡Simplemente lo pensé!-explico Kenneth-¡Recuerda lo que la directora nos dijo, funcionan con nuestra mente y el poder de nuestro dragones!-.

-¡Gracias por el dato, veamos que hace la mía!-Finn se dirigió hacia los Drakzes, que comenzaron a lanzarle rayos, mismos que Finn evitaba-¡Látigo Marino!-.

La moto de Finn se convirtió en un látigo de agua sumamente poderoso, con el cual golpeo a todas las motos de los Drakzes, quienes salieron volando o se resbalaron por el suelo húmedo, cayendo al suelo y chocando entre ellos, provocando una explosión.

-¡Nada mal, pero el mío es mucho mejor!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Ay si tú, ya quisieras!-declaro Finn sacándole la lengua, olvidando que traía el casco puesto.

Marceline se lanzo contra el Moto Ratón, ambos corrían a gran velocidad-¡Ríndete nena, jamás vencerás a este guapo copetón!-declaro Moto Ratón con cara de galán.

Al escuchar eso, Marceline puso muy mala cara-¡Nadie me llama NENA y se queda sin castigo!-Marceline acelero más y activo el poder de su dragón-¡Huracán Celestial!-.

La moto de Marceline se envolvió en un poderoso huracán que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Moto Ratón-¿Qué pasa? ¡Parece que me lleva el viento!-grito antes de ser atrapado en el huracán-¡Mi peinado!-.

Marceline dejo de hacer el huracán y Moto Ratón cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras la chica se reía de él-Y eso le pasa a cualquiera que ose llamarme "nena"-.

Finalmente, Yubel y Astronema corrían por las calles a gran velocidad, ambas iban lado a lado, peleando mientras conducían, la princesa del mal saco su báculo y Yubel su espada.

-¡Ríndete niña, jamás vas a derrotarme, soy la princesa del mal!-.

-¡No sé qué diablos te paso, pero tienes que reaccionar Karone, esto no tiene que ser así!-.

-¡No sé quién es Karone, pero lo que si se es que esto debe ser así!-Astronema acelero, dio un giro y se puso de frente a Yubel-¡Y ahora vas a sufrir el castigo por la destrucción de Ecliptor!-.

-¡Si eso quieres!-ambas aceleraron a todo y comenzaron a disparar sus rayos láseres, pero Yubel aun tenía una sorpresa más-¡Explosión Volcánica!-la moto de Yubel se vio envuelta en llamas y arremetió contra Astronema.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Astronema pudiera moverse, la moto de Yubel la impacto y destruyo la suya, Astronema salió disparada y aterrizo en el suelo-¡Maldición!-.

Yubel siguió acelerando-Bien, ahora solo falta el ratón Pérez-Yubel acelero y se dirigió con sus amigos, mientras Astronema lo miraba con furia.

-Me las vas a pagar muy caro-.

Los rangers se reagruparon, mientras Moto Ratón se levantaba con gran dificultad-¡Ay mi peinado, ay mi peinado! ¡Me veía tan guapo y ahora mírenme, mi hermoso peinado de los 50 arruinado!-.

-Y estamos a punto de terminar contigo-indico Marceline-¡Hora de la combinación!-.

Los rangers combinaron sus armas-¡Cañón Dragón: Impacto de Dragón!-los rangers dispararon y el ataque golpeo a Moto Ratón.

-¡Hoy no me tocaba bronceado!-grito antes de caer y explotar.

-Bien hecho rangers-felicito Yubel.

-¡Aun no ganan!-declaro Astronema apareciendo y cargo energía en su báculo-¡Levántate y destrúyelos!-Astronema les disparo un rayo a la baba que quedo en lugar de Moto Ratón.

La baba comenzó a hervir y tras una explosión, Moto Ratón apareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora soy un guapo gigante y mi peinado se ve mejor que nunca!-.

-¡Es hora de pasar de las motos a los zords! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power…YA!-.

Los 4 dragones aparecieron rugiendo e iniciaron la combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Es hora de que sientan el poder del peinado de los 50!-.

Moto Ratón lanzo un golpe con sus cadenas contra el Megazord, el cual las detuvo con su brazo derecho, para asombro del monstruo-¡Los egocéntricos como él me enferman!-declaro Marceline y el Megazord comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, arrastrando a Moto Ratón.

-¡Me estoy mareando y eso no es cool!-grito antes de ser estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Espada Dragón!-la espada apareció y el Megazord la tomo.

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca vencerán al espíritu de los 50!-.

-¡Llamarada Legendaria!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque final.

El ataque fue directo y Moto Ratón comenzó a desaparecer-¡Volvieron a arruinar mi copete perfecto!-declaro antes de explotar.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema se presento ante Ivan-No te sientas mal princesa, al menos pudimos comprobar que los conocimientos de Estraga nos pueden ser útiles-dijo Ooze.

-Si señor-.

Ivan se levanto-Felicidades Estraga, eres mi nuevo primer general en asuntos técnicos-.

-Muchas gracias señor, lo considero un gran honor-.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión-advirtió Ivan-ahora solo necesito un primer general en aspecto militar y todo será más fácil-.

-Con todo respeto mi señor-intervino Gasket-creo que un príncipe sería merecedor de ese gran honor, especialmente siendo descendiente del grandioso imperio de las máquinas-.

-Sí, sí, pero no estoy seguro, necesito alguien leal y confiable, un verdadero guerrero que no tema enfrentarse directamente a los rangers, esto es un asunto que debe meditarse completamente-indico Ivan.

**(-)**

En el Centro Juvenil, los rangers volvieron para darse un merecido descanso-Vaya, esas motos son increíbles-dijo Kenneth.

-La directora Randall realmente se esmero mucho en diseñarlas, sentía que iba a la velocidad de la luz-declaro Finn.

Yubel se mostraba seria y Marceline lo noto-¿Qué te pasa? Logramos otra victoria sobre Ooze-.

-Me preocupa el asunto con Astronema, ella fue catalogada como la más peligrosa guerrera del universo por mucho tiempo y no hay duda del porque lo es, es muy triste que le hayan arrebatado su infancia para convertirla en una emisaria de la maldad-.

-Bueno, si ya la rescataron una vez, creo que puede volver a ser salvada-dijo Kenneth.

-Y lo vamos a hacer, derrotaremos a Ivan y rescataremos a Karone-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, Skull entro corriendo-¡Gordo, gordo, la tengo!-.

-¿La tienes? ¡Excelente! Ahora que tenemos la cámara solo tenemos que…espera un momento ¿Dónde está?-.

-Está afuera, ven a verla-.

Ambos salieron fuera del negocio y Bulk se quedo horrorizado al ver la cámara-Skull ¿Qué es esto?-.

-La cámara que me pediste-.

-Skull, yo te pedí una cámara de video, no una de fotografías y mucho menos una de los 80-declaro Bulk, ya que efectivamente, Skull había traído una cámara de aspecto antiguo.

-De hecho es de los 50-explico Skull.

-¿Los 50? ¿Trajiste una cámara fotográfica de los 50?-.

-Bueno…había cámaras más modernas, pero no pude resistirme al encanto de los 50-explico Skull sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Y esta antigüedad costo 2000 dólares?-.

-Oh no, de hecho costo 300, con el resto compre estas bellas fotos antiguas-y Skull le mostro una serie de fotografías que parecían de 1950 en adelante.

Bulk tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llora y estrangular a su amigo en ese preciso momento.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria y Alfa seguían trabajando, acompañados de Tommy y Elsa-Dentro de poco tiempo la nueva fuente de energía estará lista-indico Dimitria.

-Y podrás volver a la acción-dijo Alfa.

-Eso espero, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible en esta batalla-dijo Tommy serio y preocupado.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y debo decir que siempre es emocionante ver una carrera de motocicletas ¿no lo creen? Sin duda alguna es el mejor deporte extremo del mundo"_

_Un aplauso para Blake, el as de las motocicletas y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, para los que odian a Ben 10 más que nada:_

**¿LES GUSTARIA VER UN FIC CORTO DONDE BEN SE ENFRENTE A DOS MAESTROS OSCUROS? SOLO QUE AHÍ MORIRAN ALGUNOS PERSONAJES**

**LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES ESTA:**

**MENCIONA A LOS 6 PRIMEROS POWER RANGERS QUE EXISTIERON EN LA HISTORIA CONVOCADOS POR ZORDON (NOMBRES COMPLETOS, COLORES Y ZORDS RESPECTIVOS)**

**En el siguiente capítulo les digo quien contesto bien, suerte**

_Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Nami8221: **_los Nazis son la peor gente que ha existido, desgraciadamente muchos aun creen en sus ideales, en fin, pues aquí está un nuevo capítulo, donde se obtuvieron nuevas armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, ya que deje la primera pregunta, así que suerte a ti y a todos los lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_gracias por esas palabras, especialmente por la parte en que dices que Saban debería fijarse en mis ideas para las suyas, respecto a tu pregunta, puede revivir a Mesogog si lo desea, pero con los miembros de la Alianza del Mal es más difícil, ya que ellos fueron afectados por el poder de Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_me alegra que la idea te gustara, amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_efectivamente, eres el primer general en el aspecto científico, pero Ivan aun busca un primer general en aspecto militar, ya que Astronema es la princesa del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aun estoy viendo las demás apariciones, pero se me está prendiendo el foco, ten paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_siempre he odiado a los Nazis, especialmente a Hitler, supongo que uno de ellos encaja muy bien en las filas de Ivan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Ivan Ooze quiere volver a gobernar el universo, a aquellos días cuando la Alianza del Mal gobernaba a todo el universo y quizás desee extender su dominio aun más, por eso regreso a Astronema después de tantos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_sé que son mutantes, pero quise que aquí fueran seres mágicos, al menos la especie de Arcoíris para que funcionara, respecto a tu personaje…no te preocupes, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_si eso pasara…voy a poner al desgraciado de Crepúsculo como un esclavo de Ivan, al que enviara a trabajar en las minas de las profundidades más oscuras y remotas del lado oscuro de la luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_como diría mi papá ¿para que dejan que esto les amargue la existencia? Ese tipo ya probo que está mal de la cabeza, ustedes no le sigan el juego, porque entre más lo sigan, más los va a molestar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Dragon-knight Alan, Hakuryuu, Iron Mario, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Regreso legendario

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Jasón, **__el ranger rojo original y hoy estoy aquí porque veremos el ansiado regreso de un gran amigo al campo de batalla, este es el momento crucial, veremos los nuevos poderes del ranger legendario, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en "Deviantart":_

** www. youtube watch? v=HfuA00B1cRM**

** www. youtube watch? v=zM0kfx5T-r8**

** www. youtube watch? v=W27DqZJW3sU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Regreso legendario.**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga se presento ante Ivan-Mi señor, he creado una criatura que creo encontrara interesante-.

-¿De qué se trata profesor?-.

-La presento a Venom-señalo Estraga y una nueva criatura apareció.

Se trataba de un monstruo humanoide de piel gris con detalles negros y púrpura, su boca se mantenía abierta como un óvalo, mostrando 4 colmillos filosos, sus ojos eran blancos y su cabeza terminaba en punta.

-Realmente es una criatura fea-reconoció Astronema-pero supongo que no es lo único que tiene-.

-Efectivamente princesa, Venom es una criatura cargada de veneno, su mordida es sumamente tóxica y dañina-.

-Si es una criatura venenosa ¿eso no significa que tiene un antídoto?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-La lógica diría que es así, afortunadamente la única cura a su veneno es destruyéndolo-.

-¿Y que impedirá que los rangers hagan eso?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Los rangers no podrán destruirlo, porque serán infectados antes de que puedan hacer cualquier cosa-explico Estraga.

-Muy bien, envía a tu creación a la Tierra y continúa con la búsqueda de mi primer general en aspectos militares-ordeno Ivan.

-En seguida mi señor, ya sabes que hacer Venom-dijo Estraga.

-Si general-y Venom se dirigió hacia la Tierra.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, parecía un día normal, la gente caminaba por las calles, haciendo sus compras, comiendo en algún establecimiento, haciendo ejercicio, etc.

Entre la multitud estaban Bulk y Skull, ambos caminaban por la calle-Muy bien Skull, nuevamente reunimos el dinero para la cámara, ahora repasemos el plan ¿Qué tipo de cámara vamos a comprar?-.

-Una de video-.

-Exacto y esta vez no usaremos el dinero para tonterías ¿te quedo claro?-.

-¿Podemos comprar una salchicha?-pregunto Skull.

Bulk respiro hondo-Si, es una buena idea, aunque la hayas tenido tú-.

Una vez que llegaron al puesto, Venom salió de la nada y arremetió contra un anciano-¡Buenos días señor!-el hombre vio al monstruo y lanzo un grito, antes de ser mordido en el cuello por Venom.

Al ver eso, la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr, muchos no tuvieron suerte y fueron atrapados por Venom, el escándalo llamo la atención de Skull, quien volteo y se quedo estático al ver lo que pasaba.

Skull comenzó a picar a su amigo en el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención, ya que no podía hablar-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso Skull? Apenas me van a dar mi salchicha y…-cuando Bulk volteo, se topo con Venom.

-Hola muchachos-saludo Venom.

Bulk y Skull comenzaron a señalar al monstruo, mientras retrocedían asustados, Venom avanzo lentamente hacia ellos, pero en ese momento, unas flechas lo golpearon y lo derribaron.

-¡Aléjate de ellos!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Los Power Rangers!-grito Skull emocionado y aliviado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-declaro Bulk.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Finn y ambos asintieron-¡Salgan de aquí de inmediato!-.

-¡No necesitas repetirlo!-declaro Bulk y ambos comenzaron a escapar del lugar, mientras Venom se incorporaba.

-¡No importa, ya me encargare de ellos después!-.

-¡Primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros!-declaro Yubel desenvainando su espada.

-¡Esa es la idea rangers!-.

-¿Qué les hiciste a estas personas?-cuestiono Kenneth al ver a toda esa gente gimiendo de dolor, mientras se sujetaban con fuerza el cuello, donde Venom los había mordido con mucha fuerza.

-¡Lo mismo que les haré a ustedes!-.

Venom arremetió contra los rangers, Marceline fue la primera en lanzarse contra el monstruo, trato de golpearlo, pero este se convirtió en un líquido viscoso que se coloco detrás de ella, volviendo a formar a Venom, quien la sujeto con fuerza y la mordió en el cuello.

Marceline cayó al suelo y perdió su transformación, con la marca de la mordida en su cuello-¡Marcy!-grito Finn al ver eso.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Venom burlándose.

-¡Ya verá!-Finn arremetió contra Venom y lo ataco, pero el monstruo esquivo el ataque y sujeto a Finn de la espalda, mordiéndolo en el cuello y haciendo que corriera la misma suerte que Marceline.

-¡Finn! ¡Marceline!-grito Kenneth al ver eso-¡Ese tipo tiene una mordida peligrosa!-.

-¡Tenemos que actuar con mucho cuidado!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Pueden intentarlo, pero de nada servirá!-Venom se multiplico y cientos de espectros idénticos a él.

-¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Y se pondrá peor!-el verdadero Venom sujeto a ambos rangers y los mordió.

Yubel y Kenneth cayeron al suelo, comenzando a ser víctimas de ese terrible veneno al que fueron expuestos, mientras Venom se reía de manera victoriosa.

-¡Perfecto, todo salió de acuerdo al plan, ahora es tiempo de…!-antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, varios relámpagos lo golpearon.

En el cielo apareció la imagen de Dimitria, cuyos ojos brillaron y los rangers desaparecieron del lugar, siendo llevados al Centro de Mando, cuando Venom se incorporo, Dimitria ya no estaba.

-¡No es justo, los tenía!-grito furioso.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers fueron colocados en camillas y ahora eran atendidos por Alfa y Elsa, en los rangers habían comenzado a aparecer ampollas de color rojo, así como manchas negras.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es terrible, ese monstruo los infecto con un veneno sumamente potente!-.

-Todo veneno tiene una cura Alfa, solo tenemos que encontrar la cuera de este-indico Dimitria.

-Vamos chicos, no se den por vencidos-dijo Tommy mirándolos con preocupación.

-No nos hagan esto-suplico Elsa mirando a Yubel con demasiada preocupación.

Mientras eso pasaba, Tommy apretó los puños con fuerza ante la sola idea de que sus amigos pudieran….no quería ni decirlo.

**(-)**

Ivan golpeo con fuerza el barandal del balcón-Esa sucia bruja del bien, Dimitria siempre interviene cuando no la llaman-.

-El lado bueno es que Venom ha infectado a los rangers y sus toxinas siguen esparciéndose, pronto no habrá ningún humano sin estar infectado-señalo Estraga.

-Cierto, pero si conozco a Dimitria y si que la conozco, ella no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, necesito que Venom destruya la ciudad antes de que se le ocurra algo a esa odiosa arpía, Gasket, Arturina, Scorpina, Rito, ustedes vayan y denle su apoyo a Venom-.

-De inmediato señor-dijo Gasket.

-Y no me vayan a fallar o los humanos no serán los únicos con una mordida venenosa en el cuello-amenazo Ivan.

**(-)**

De vuelta en el Centro de Mando, Alfa seguía con sus investigaciones, esta vez, Jake se unió a las caras largas y era consolado por Arcoíris-¡Esto es terrible, mi manito está muy grave!-.

-Relájate Jake, Alfa encontrara el modo de ayudarlos-dijo Tommy serio y preocupado.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Alfa.

-¿Tienes la cura?-pregunto Elsa emocionada.

-Eh…si y no-dijo Alfa serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿La tienes o no?-pregunto Jake haciéndose grande y sujetando a Alfa del cuello-¡A ver pedazo de hojalata inservible, será mejor que hables claro antes de que te muestre porque me llaman el maestro de la tortura!-.

-¡Tranquilo Jake!-exclamo Tommy y Jake soltó a Alfa-¿podrías explicar de que hablas Alfa?-.

-Encontré una cura, pero no se trata de un antídoto, al parecer la única manera de curar a los rangers y al resto de las personas infectadas es destruyendo a Venom-.

-Pero los únicos que podrían hacer eso son los rangers y no están en condiciones de hacer eso-dijo Elsa viendo como los rangers empeoraban a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Yo iré y le daré sus pataditas al infeliz, no le perdonare que haya lastimado a mi manito y a mis amigos!-grito Jake.

-Si tú vas lo único que conseguirás es que te infecte también-explico Alfa.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Ya no hay nadie que se enfrente a ese monstruo-dijo Jake molesto.

-No, aun queda alguien-dijo Tommy serio y ganándose la mirada de todos, Tommy volteo a ver a Dimitria-creo que llego el momento-.

-Eso parece-reconoció Dimitria-Alfa, prepara la garra de dragón-.

-¿Estás segura Dimitria? Aun no hemos terminado con las pruebas, puede ser peligroso-.

-No tenemos opción y creo que Tommy acepta ese riesgo ¿no es así?-.

-Efectivamente, soy un Power Ranger y siempre lo seré, sin importar cuánto tiempo dure sin mis poderes-declaro Tommy.

-Prosigue Alfa-indico Dimitria después de las palabras de Tommy, Alfa se acerco a la bóveda, la abrió y saco una garra de dragón de color negra, que libera un extraño vapor amarillo.

-Toma Tommy-dijo entregándosela.

Tommy acerco la garra a su muñeca y esta se convirtió en su Drago Morfer-Buena suerte Tommy y que el poder te proteja-señalo Dimitria.

Tommy asintió y vio a Elsa-Ten cuidado-le pidió la mujer.

-Siempre lo tengo-y así, Tommy se dirigió al campo de batalla.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, la ciudad estaba en un caos, los paramédicos llevaban a los enfermos a los hospitales más cercanos, los cuales estaban cada vez más y más llenos, los médicos no sabían qué hacer, ya que esa infección era algo nunca antes visto.

Venom, por su parte, recorría las calles mordiendo a todas las personas que se cruzaran en su camino sin ningún tipo de piedad, acompañado de Gasket, Arturina, Scorpina y Rito.

-Muy bien Venom, sigue así-ordeno Gasket-debo admitirlo, ese científico idiota hizo algo bien-.

Una mujer corría por la calle, llevando a su hija de la mano, cuando Venom las vio y de un salto se coloco frente a ellas-¿Van a algún lado?-pregunto burlándose.

La mujer se puso frente a su hija para protegerla, la niña estaba muy asustada y cuando todo parecía perdido, Tommy apareció de un salto y pateo a Venom, alejándolo de ellas.

-No te metas con una mujer y su hija-advirtió Tommy serio y volteo a verlas-¿se encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Si…gracias…-.

-Váyanse de aquí, pronto-indico Tommy y ambas escaparon.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto!-amenazo Venom.

-Espera-Gasket y los otros llegaron al campo de batalla-vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tommy-dijo Arturina.

-Demasiado tiempo-agrego Scorpina.

-Sí, oigan ¿Quién es él?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza y los otros solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Veo que ninguno de ustedes ha cambiado nada, siguen juntándose con los seres más crueles del universo-señalo Tommy.

-Somos malos Tommy ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto Gasket.

-Esperaba ya no tener que volver a verlos, veo que me equivoque, que suerte que tengo un nuevo morfo-Tommy saco su morfo.

-¿No estás ya muy viejo para jugar al héroe Tommy?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Tal vez, pero sigo teniendo agallas ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Espectral!-.

Un rugido se escucho y Tommy se vio envuelto en llamas de color negro con detalles dorados, apareciendo con su traje, el cual era negro con detalles dorados, sus hombreras terminaban en punta, al igual que sus guantes y botas, en el centro de su cinturón tenía la imagen de su dragón, su casco tenía dos cuernos alargados hacia atrás, como los de Yubel, pero a diferencia de los de ella, estos tenían una terminación en un ángulo de 90 grados, en su cintura tenía amarrado un sable con forma de dragón.

-¡Furia del Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro!-Tommy se mostro en su nueva forma, para sorpresa de sus adversarios-hay cosas que nunca se olvidan-.

-En eso tienes razón, como el gran odio que siento hacia ti-dijo Gasket.

-¡Acábenlo!-ordeno Scorpina y los 5 se lanzaron contra Tommy.

Tommy se puso en guardia-¡Sable Espectral!-Tommy desenvaino su espada y golpeo a Venom con ella en la cintura.

Scorpina arremetió contra él y lo ataco con su espada, Tommy bloqueo el ataque con su sable y le dio una patada alejándola de él, para luego dar un salto y atacarla con una ráfaga de patadas, derribándola.

-¡Oye tú, toma!-Rito le disparo un rayo que Tommy bloqueo con su sable, para luego regresarle el ataque con más fuerza, Rito lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo-¡Ay! Mi ataque sorpresa no funciono-.

-No es un ataque sorpresa si lo anuncias-explico Tommy encogiéndose en hombros, es una suerte que algunas cosas no cambien-.

-¡Ahora Arturina!-grito Gasket.

-¡Si cielo!-Arturina le disparo varias flechas que Tommy desvió con un golpe de su sable-¿Qué?-.

-Como dije antes, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan-.

-¡Ya verás!-Gasket arremetió contra Tommy y chocaron sus armas, el príncipe lanzo un golpe que Tommy esquivo agachándose hacia atrás, para luego dar un giro y arrebatarle el arma a Gasket con una patada.

Tommy lo golpeo con su sable, produciendo que algunas chispas cubrieran el cuerpo de Gasket-¡Mi príncipe!-Arturina corrió a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Arturina? ¡Acaba con él!-.

Antes de que supieran que hacer, Tommy les lanzo un golpe de fuego que los derribo, para luego encarar a Venom-Ya somos solo tú y yo-.

-¡Voy a infectarte!-declaro Venom lanzándose al ataque.

-¡No podrás!-.

(Nota: y este video para el regreso del gran Tommy Oliver, en su primera batalla en este fic: www. youtube watch? v=oOJYfASX4CQ)

Tommy arremetió contra Venom y viceversa, el monstruo trato de sujetarlo para morderlo, pero Tommy esquivaba sus agarres y dio un salto hacia atrás Venom comenzó a perseguirlo.

Ambos llegaron hasta un campo abierto y ahí continuó su feroz batalla-¡Quédate quieto!-.

-¿Te gusta morder cosas? ¡Pues muerde esto!-Tommy ataco y golpeo a Venom con su sable justo en su boca, el monstruo gimió de dolor y Tommy lo pateo alejándolo, mientras los 4 colmillos de Venom caían al suelo.

-¡Mis dientes! ¡Me arrancaste los dientes!-grito Venom adolorido.

-¡Llego tu final!-Tommy cargo energía en su sable-¡Sable Dragón: Esfera Fantasma!-Tommy creó una esfera de color dorada y la lanzo contra Venom.

El monstruo la recibió directamente y sufrió varias explosiones en su cuerpo, antes de caer y explotar, marcando su final, mientras Tommy le daba la espalda-Otra victoria para los buenos-.

Al instante en que Venom fue destruido, todos los infectados comenzaron a curarse, incluyendo a los rangers, quienes despertaron en el Centro de Mando muy confundidos.

**(-)**

De regreso en el Centro de Mando, apenas Tommy apareció, fue recibido por aplausos, Elsa corrió y lo abrazo, Tommy le devolvió el abrazo y vio a los demás-¿Ya se encuentran mejor?-.

-Mucho mejor-dijo Yubel sonriendo-gracias a usted-.

-¡No puedo creerlo, vamos a pelear lado a lado con el ranger legendario!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Que Ivan se cuide, porque los Power Rangers se han vuelto más fuertes!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Y esta vez no nos detendrá con una mordida!-agrego Kenneth.

Elsa miro a Tommy-Sé que tu regreso era inevitable, pero ¿negro otra vez?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Me sienta bien-.

-Muy bien diría yo-agrego Elsa coquetamente.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Tommy-dijo Dimitria.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Que emoción-agrego Alfa muy contento.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan estaba más que furioso-¡Ahora son 5 rangers!-grito furioso-¡Esto es inaceptable, si lidiar con 4 no fuera ya suficiente!-.

-Lamento mucho que Venom haya fracaso mi señor-dijo Estraga-pero le tengo buenas noticias, hice investigaciones sobre las generaciones de los Power Rangers y descubrí a alguien que seguramente sería un buen primer general militar-.

-¿De quién se trata?-.

-Un guerrero que sirvió al malvado genio Mesogog-.

-¿Y que lo hace digno de ser un general de mi ejército?-pregunto Ivan serio.

-Al parecer, él guarda un gran odio hacia el ranger negro y ha dedicado su vida a destruirlo, solo tendríamos que traerlo de la muerte para que le sirva a usted-.

-¿Un guerrero cargado de odio hacia el nuevo ranger? Me gusta como piensas, suena como el general que necesito para mi ejército, buen trabajo Estraga-.

-Realmente estas aprovechando tu lugar en el palacio-felicito Astronema.

-Gracias-Estraga hizo una reverencia, mientras Gasket solo apretaba los puños furioso.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y Tommy ha regresado al campo de batalla, mi viejo amigo ha regresado para luchar por la justicia, aunque, técnicamente yo hacía todo el trabajo mientras él estaba en el bar besando a Kimberly (risa)"_

_Un aplauso para Jasón, el ranger rojo original y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios, después de la pregunta, claro:_

**Y EL GANADOR DE LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES…SBS67 ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! AHORA VE PENSANDO EN UN PERSONAJE QUE TE GUSTE U ODIES, SI TE GUSTA PARA QUE AYUDE A LOS RANGERS, SI LO ODIAS PARA QUE LO HUMILLEN, DE PREFERENCIA QUE NO SEA DE DBZ PARA EVITARNOS CONFLICTOS INNECESARIOS**

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, ya que Tommy ha vuelto a la acción y dentro de poco tiempo, su zord aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_con Ivan Ooze eso no es seguro, ya que él no se detendrá jamás y menos cuando quiera acabar con todo lo que su archienemigo creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_me alegra que el capítulo te gustara, realmente me emociona que mis fics tengan tanto éxito, tu respuesta fue la más completa de las que se dieron y por eso ganaste, te felicito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_gracias, el otro día estaba paseando por Youtube y me encontré con esa antigua serie, no pude verle muchos episodios, pero siempre recuerdo como se saludaban los villanos, tu respuesta estuvo bien, pero no nombras el color de Tommy ni su zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_como vez, creaste a un monstruo que era casi invencible, hasta que Tommy regreso y ahora has descubierto al que podría ser el general número 1 en el aspecto militar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_¿la de Jake hablando con Tommy, verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra eso, ya que las motos debían funcionar con el poder de sus dragones, tu respuesta fue correcta, pero SBS67 dio una más completa que la tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_por eso quise usar a ese par, nadie se asustaba tanto al ver a los monstruos como esos dos, especialmente porque siempre tenían la mala suerte de topárselos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_no te sientas mal, pero te deseo mucha suerte en las próximas preguntas y gracias por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_muy bien, gracias por participar y comentar, tu respuesta estuvo bien, pero SBS67 dio una más completa que la tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no lo sé, ya que odio bastante a ese imbécil de Ben Tennyson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a SBS67, Urano, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Nanashi, .001.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Viejo enemigo

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Mesogog **__y hoy estoy aquí para presentar el regreso de uno de mis guerreros, aunque admito que fue desagradable que me traicionara, su deseo de venganza es algo que siempre he respetado y que espero no haya olvidado"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=2lMVhob8mx0**

** www. youtube watch? v=YUhijyTyay0**

** www. youtube watch? v=fS_YQCb47T8**

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Viejo enemigo.**

En la ciudad de Reefiside, la noche había cubierto todo y ahora, Ivan Ooze, Astronema y Estraga caminaban por las desérticas calles, siendo el profesor quien los guiaba a través de la oscura ciudad.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado-Es aquí señor, este es el lugar exacto donde ese guerrero lleno de odio fue derrotado-explico Estraga.

-Espero por tu bien que realmente sea un gran guerrero-advirtió Ivan y comenzó a recitar un conjuro-las puertas del averno se abren, que los espíritus de los guerreros caídos del mal traigan de vuelta al guerrero del odio ¡Levántate y vive de nuevo!-.

Un relámpago cayó al suelo y al instante apareció el nuevo guerrero de Ivan-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto extrañado.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida, soy Ivan Ooze, yo te traje de nuevo al mundo de los vivos y ahora soy tu nuevo amo-señalo.

-¿Nuevo amo? ¿Y qué quiere que haga exactamente?-.

-Dime algo amigo ¿te suena el nombre de Tommy Oliver?-pregunto sonriendo con maldad, al escuchar ese nombre, aquel misterioso guerrero apretó los puños con profunda furia y odio, Ivan se rio al ver que efectivamente, el nombre le sonaba.

**(-)**

Al día siguiente, en Angel Grove, Yubel caminaba por las calles, dirigiéndose al Centro Juvenil, donde se vería con los otros, cuando un rayo salió de la nada y la derribo, cuando se incorporo, busco al causante del ataque.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-exclamo, cuando su atacante se presento.

-De mí-al verlo, Yubel se puso en guardia, se trataba de un guerrero cubierto por una armadura negra con detalles rojos, su casco terminaba en una punta hacia arriba y sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, con un medallón del mismo color en su pecho.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Alguien a quien Oliver deseara haber dejado en la tumba, pero puedes llamarme Zeltrax-.

-Ese nombre no me dice nada, pero si quieres pelea ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico!-Yubel se transformo-aquí me tienes-.

Yubel se lanzo al ataque, pero Zeltrax bloqueo sus ataques con facilidad y la derribo, para luego golpearla con una lanza eléctrica que saco de la nada, la ranger roja rodo por el suelo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso niña?-pregunto riéndose.

-Creo que necesitare ayuda-dijo preocupada.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria y Alfa se encontraban trabajando en otros proyectos para Tommy-Esto va a ser emocionante, hace tiempo que no vemos a ese zord-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alfa y si todo sale bien lograremos que alcance un nuevo nivel de poder-dijo Dimitria, cuando el sistema de comunicación sonó.

-"¡Dimitria, soy Yubel, estoy siendo atacada por un guerrero de Ivan, necesito ayuda!"-

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Resiste Yubel!-exclamo Alfa.

-Contacta a los otros rangers de inmediato Alfa, también trata de localizar a Tommy-indico Dimitria.

**(-)**

En el Centro Juvenil, los demás se encontraban preocupados, ya que su amiga aun no aparecía-Esto es extraño, Yubel nunca llega tarde-dijo Kenneth confundido.

-Seguramente algo la entretuvo, si fuera grave Dimitria nos avisaría-dijo Marceline, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron.

-Bien lo dijiste-dijo Finn serio.

Los rangers salieron del Centro Juvenil y se dirigieron a un área vacía-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Rangers, Yubel está siendo atacada por un nuevo guerrero de Ivan, necesita su ayuda de inmediato"-.

-Vamos para allá-Kenneth corto la comunicación.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

**(-)**

En el campo de batalla, Yubel volvió a rodar por el piso, Zeltrax la levanto y la estrello contra un auto-¡Dime ahora mismo donde esta Oliver!-.

-¿Qué problema tienes con el Dr. O?-.

-Él fue el responsable de que estuviera al borde de la muerte-.

-¿Qué?-.

Antes de seguir, varias flechas golpearon a Zeltrax en la espalda, alejándolo de Yubel, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo y los demás se acercaron corriendo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marceline.

-Si…gracias por llegar a tiempo…-.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Finn.

-Se hace llamar…Zeltrax y parece que odia mucho al Dr. O-explico Yubel.

-¡Y si ustedes son sus amigos, son mis enemigos!-Zeltrax les disparo un rayo, derribando a los 4.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan observaba la batalla muy complacido-Tengo que reconocerlo profesor, tenía razón sobre ese guerrero-dijo Ivan.

-Es impresionante, para haber sido creado por un ser humano-dijo Astronema seria.

-Mesogog había dejado de ser humano hace siglos-dijo Estraga-creo que él era la única mente más brillante que la mía-.

-Señor ¿no estará pensando en nombrar a esa hojalata su primer general o sí?-pregunto Gasket.

-Todo depende de los resultados, pero por lo que veo tiene mucho potencial-dijo Ivan sonriendo.

-Disculpe señor-intervino Astronema-¿podría preguntarle algo?-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Si puede revivir a los muertos ¿Por qué no revivió a Ecliptor? Creo que él sería un mejor primer general militar que ese tal Zeltrax-.

-Astronema, sé que apreciabas mucho a Ecliptor, pero no puedo revivirlo porque él fue expuesto a la energía de Zordon, es por eso que no lo puedo traer a la vida, ya que la energía de Zordon acabo con él por completo-.

-Lo…entiendo…-dijo Astronema apretando los puños-malditos sean…rangers…ustedes y Zordon…-dijo llena de odio.

**(-)**

Dimitria, Alfa, Jake y Arcoíris veían la batalla alarmados-¡Ay mamacita, ese tipo les está dando una paliza! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Jake.

-Alfa, llama a Tommy de inmediato, este enemigo es alguien que solo él puede enfrentar-.

-Lo intento Dimitria, pero no responde-.

Arcoíris dijo algo en coreano que solo Jake entendió-¡Que grande eres cielo! ¿Tommy no iba a estar en una junta de maestros o algo así?-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es cierto, por eso no contesta!-.

-La reunión debe haber comenzado, pero Elsa está en su oficina, comunícame con ella en seguida-indico Dimitria.

**(-)**

Tal como Dimitria dijo, Elsa estaba en su oficina de directora revisando algunos papeles, así como peticiones de los alumnos-Vaya, insisten en que la comida de la cafetería sea servida por Adelle-pensando-creo que puedo ver si hay presupuesto para…-en ese momento, su celular sonó y lo tomo-¿diga?-.

-"Elsa, soy Dimitria"-.

-¿Dimitria? ¿Cómo conseguiste mí…? Olvídalo ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-"Necesito que vayas por Tommy, los rangers necesitan su ayuda, se están enfrentando a un enemigo que tanto Tommy como tú conocen"-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué enemigo?-.

-"Zeltrax"-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Elsa se levanto de golpe de su asiento-¿Dijiste…Zeltrax? ¿Cómo es posible?-.

-"No hay tiempo para explicar, los rangers necesitan ayuda de inmediato"-.

-Voy por él en seguida-Elsa se quito sus zapatos de tacón y salió corriendo al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la junta.

El pasillo le pareció más largo de lo usual, pero finalmente llego y se asomo por la puerta, busco a Tommy, quien estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones, cuando noto la presencia de Elsa.

-Disculpen-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, salió y se encontró con su esposa-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Zeltrax volvió-explico rápidamente y sin rodeos, Tommy se quedo estático al escuchar eso, iba a decir algo, pero Elsa se adelanto-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, está atacando a los rangers y Dimitria no me dio muchos detalles, pero te necesitan, yo me quedare en la junta en tu lugar, solo date prisa-.

Tommy asintió y se dirigió a la salida, una vez que estuvo fuera de vista de cualquier curioso-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Espectral!-.

**(-)**

Los rangers continuaban enfrentándose a Zeltrax, pero las cosas no iban nada bien para ellos, varias veces fueron derribados y golpeados por los rayos de ese guerrero.

-Mi ira es con Oliver, pero creo que antes de ir por él acabare con ustedes 4-Zeltrax comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, cuando un láser lo golpeo derribándolo.

Los rangers voltearon y vieron a Tommy llegando en su propia moto dragón, la cual era negra con detalles dorados y la cabeza de su dragón, Tommy se detuvo y vio a sus amigos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Algo golpeados…pero vivos…-bromeo Finn.

Tommy bajo de su moto-Smithy ¿en verdad eres tú?-.

-No, soy Zeltrax-declaro el malvado guerrero levantándose-y finalmente has llegado, por fin podré vengarme-.

-Debo deducir que Ivan es el responsable de esto ¿no es así?-.

-¿Responsable de qué? ¿De devolverme a la vida? Si y lo hizo con el único propósito de que te destruyera, eso me agrada-.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en la venganza? Mesogog ya no existe y creo que ya te demostré que tus ansias de venganza no te llevarían a ningún lado-.

Zeltrax se rio-Sigues siendo un pobre tonto, ya no me queda nada más que la venganza, mi familia, mis amigos, todo desapareció cuando tú arruinaste mi vida-.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con tu accidente Zeltrax y lo sabes-.

Zeltrax apretó los puños-¡Si no me hubieras arrebatado el trabajo que era mío no habría estado a punto de morir!-Zeltrax saco su lanza-así que prepárate, porque esta vez serás tú quien este al borde de la muerte-.

-No tiene que ser así, Smithy, aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad de vivir-.

-Claro que la aprovechare, porque esta vez serás tú quien se vaya al infierno-Zeltrax se lanzo contra Tommy.

-¡Sable Dragón!-Tommy saco su arma y ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla.

Los rangers vieron eso-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-declaro Finn, pero Yubel los detuvo.

-No, esto es personal-dijo seria-ya recordé donde escuche el nombre de Zeltrax, fue un amigo del Dr. O…hasta que Mesogog lo convirtió en su enemigo-.

-Vaya, eso es…malévolo-dijo Marceline.

Tommy y Zeltrax chocaban sus armas repetidamente, provocando destellos de luz, el ranger negro esquivo un golpe de la lanza y miro a su rival-¡Smithy, detente ahora, no quiero tener que volver a destruirte!-.

-¡Y no lo harás, porque esta vez seré yo quien te destruya!-amenazo Zeltrax dando un salto y atacando.

Tommy rodo por el suelo y esquivo el ataque, Zeltrax aprovecho para atacarlo por la espalda, pero Tommy lo detuvo con su sable justo a tiempo, para luego dar un giro en el suelo y derribarlo con una patada.

Zeltrax gruño y se levanto, disparándole un rayo, Tommy dio un salto y esquivo el ataque, para luego lanzarse contra Zeltrax, golpeándolo en la cintura con su sable, para luego golpearlo en el pecho.

Zeltrax rodo por el suelo y antes de levantarse, Tommy lo ataco de nuevo, la lanza de Zeltrax cayó al suelo y él aterrizo de espaldas contra un auto y luego contra el suelo, apretando los puños con furia.

-No importa cuántas veces lo intentes Zeltrax, jamás me vencerás y yo jamás me daré por vencido, ríndete ahora y te ayudaremos a ser humano otra vez-.

-¿Ser humano otra vez? ¿Hablas de ser débil de nuevo? Eso te gustaría ¿no es así? Que vuelva a ser un frágil humano para que así te sea más fácil acabar conmigo, me arrebataste el trabajo de mis sueños, vi vida y al amor de mi vida-.

-¿Te atreves a mencionar a Elsa y a llamarla así? Cuando tú la usaste para tratar de destruirme e incluso trataste de destruirla a ella-.

-La victoria no llega sin sacrificios, Mesogog sabía eso, al igual que Ivan-.

-Veo que no hay modo para hacerte entrar en razón, que triste que aun sigas empeñado en conseguir una absurda venganza-.

Zeltrax apretó con más furia sus puños-No tienes idea del poder que ahora poseo-Zeltrax golpeo el medallón en su pecho y relámpagos verdes lo cubrieron, para luego hacer que su tamaño aumentara a su forma gigante-¿ahora qué harás Oliver?-pregunto riéndose.

-¡No se preocupe Dr. O, nosotros nos encargaremos!-declaro Yubel-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power…YA!-.

Los dragones hicieron acto de aparición-¿Ahora usan dragones? No importa, los destruiré a todos-.

-¡Ya veremos! ¡Inicien combinación!-.

-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord apareció y rápidamente convocaron a la espada del dragón-¡Espada Dragón Llamarada Legendaria!-.

El Megazord lanzo el golpe con su arma, pero Zeltrax lo bloqueo con su lanza, para asombro de los rangers-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-declaro y comenzó a patear al Megazord-¡Y estuve muerto 3 veces, no volverán a eliminarme y menos unos chiquillos!-.

Zeltrax dio un salto y pateo al Megazord, haciéndolo retroceder-¡Ningún monstruo había resistido el ataque de la espada!-exclamo Finn.

-Pero Zeltrax no es como los demás monstruos-dijo Yubel intranquila.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Será mejor pensar en algo pronto, porque ya va a atacar!-aviso Kenneth.

Efectivamente, Zeltrax lanzo un rayo de su mano, el Megazord lo recibió directamente y retrocedió, mientras su espada caía al suelo-¡Perdimos la espada!-grito Marceline.

-¡Y ahora perderán sus vidas!-Zeltrax cargo energía en su lanza y la lanzo en un poderoso relámpago.

El Megazord lo recibió directamente, pero Zeltrax no se detuvo con eso y ataco con un rayo más, esta vez, el impacto fue demasiado poderoso y el Megazord se separo en los 4 dragones, los cuales cayeron al suelo, heridos.

Los rangers, al igual que sus dragones, salieron disparados contra el suelo, Tommy se alarmo al ver eso-¡Oh no! Tengo que hacer, pero… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?-se pregunto, cuando su comunicador sonó-¿eres tú Dimitria?-.

-"Si Tommy, ha llegado el momento de que llames a tu zord"-.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-.

-"Efectivamente, tienes la garra de dragón, ahora te enviaremos la daga, lo demás depende de ti"-.

-Entendido-dijo Tommy y frente a él apareció la daga del dragón, aquella que usaba cuando era el ranger verde-muy bien, es hora de ver si todavía funciona ¡Dragón Zord despierta!-Tommy se llevo la daga a la boca y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

(Nota: y por si no recuerdan la melodía, aquí la tienen, que buenos tiempos: www. youtube watch? v=CYnKsuxtz50)

El mar comenzó a agitarse y desde las profundidades emergió un zord antiguo, el Dragón Zord original, el zord del ranger verde, aquel que enfrento a Rita Repulsa y a Lord Zedd en el pasado.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zeltrax al ver al zord.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Finn.

-No puedo creerlo…es el Dragón Zord… ¡El original!-exclamo Yubel-¡Mi madre me hablo de él, era el zord más poderoso del que disponían!-.

-Increíble-dijo Kenneth.

-Vaya, debe ser uno de los zords más antiguos que existen-dijo Marceline.

El Dragón Zord avanzaba por la ciudad de Angel Grove hasta quedar frente a Zeltrax-¡Bienvenido de vuelta viejo amigo!-saludo Tommy dando un salto y colocándose sobre la cabeza del Dragón Zord-¡Ahora veamos que tal estas para pelear!-Tommy toco una melodía más y el Dragón Zord disparo sus misiles.

Zeltrax los recibió directamente, pero aun no estaba derrotado-¡Tu hojalata antigua no me vencerá!-.

-¡Afortunadamente tengo otros trucos para ti Zeltrax! ¡Es hora de que evoluciones viejo amigo! ¡Poder el poder de la garra espectral!-.

La garra comenzó a brillar y su poder comenzó a cargar al Dragón Zord, el cual se vio envuelto en un cristal negro-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Zeltrax, cuando el cristal se rompió y el nuevo Dragón Zord apareció.

Tenía el cuerpo alargado como serpiente, no tenía patas traseras, ni brazos, en su lugar, tenía un par de poderosas alas, sus cuernos apuntaban hacia atrás, pero con un ángulo de 90 grados, su color era negro con detalles dorados y sus ojos eran de color dorado, en la punta de sus alas tenía 3 garras.

Tommy apareció en la nueva cabina de la que disponía, la cual era igual a la de los otros rangers y conecto su sable-¡Dragón Espectral Despierta!-.

El dragón lanzo un feroz rugido, dejando a los rangers impresionados, pero Zeltrax solo se molesto-¡Acabare contigo Oliver!-declaro disparándole un rayo.

El dragón comenzó a volar y esquivo el ataque, para luego volar alrededor de Zeltrax, golpeándolo con sus alas y su cola-¡Llama Fantasmal!-el dragón lanzo su llama y Zeltrax rodo por el suelo.

-¡Aun no me has vencido!-.

-¡Entonces es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, Dragón Espectral Modalidad Ninja!-.

El dragón lanzo otro rugido y su transformación comenzó, sus alas se separaron de su cuerpo, mientras la cabeza y la cola tomaban forma de pecho y hombros con forma de "V", así como torso y cintura, las alas comenzaron a separarse, las partes superiores se convirtieron en brazos que se conectaron en los hombros, mientras las partes inferiores de las alas se convirtieron en las piernas, en el centro del pecho surgió la cabeza del nuevo robot, la cual tenía una estrella ninja dorada en su frente, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara, con excepción a los ojos y su casco asemejaba a la de una máscara ninja.

-¡Es un ninja total!-exclamo Finn contento.

-¡Bestia o guerrero no importa, voy a destruirte!-declaro Zeltrax disparándole un rayo.

El ninja dio un salto y comenzó a patear a Zeltrax repetidamente, Zeltrax rodo por el suelo y lanzo un golpe con su lanza, mismo que el ninja desvió con sus brazos, para luego empujarlo con sus manos.

-¡Cuchillas Espectrales!-de las muñecas del ninja surgieron dos cuchillas, con las cuales comenzó a golpear a Zeltrax repetidamente, volviendo a derribarlo, para su enfado.

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo!-grito furioso.

-¡Y siempre será así, mientras busques la venganza!-el ninja se lanzo contra Zeltrax a gran velocidad-¡Ninja Espectral a Girar!-el ninja comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

Zeltrax no pudo hacer nada y recibió el ataque directamente, con el giro fue golpeado brutalmente, mientras el ninja se detenía, Zeltrax sintió explosiones en su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, explotando.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Kenneth contento, mientras sus amigos saltaban felices.

-La furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Tommy, mientras su nuevo zord bajaba sus manos-bienvenido de vuelta, viejo amigo-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar se llevaba a cabo una discusión-¡Parece ser que tus experimentos y guerreros no son más que un fiasco profesor!-declaro Gasket.

-Cuida tu lengua pedazo de hojalata-dijo Estraga fríamente.

-¿Eso significa que aun no hay un primer general militar?-pregunto Rito.

-Ya tengo uno-dijo Ivan serio-conozcan a su jefe-.

La puerta se abrió y Zeltrax apareció-Estoy listo-.

-Hola-saludo Rito, mientras Ivan sonreía y Gasket apretaba los puños furioso.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Tommy se vio envuelto en abrazos de felicitaciones por su nuevo zord, así como de un gran beso de parte de Elsa-¡Eso fue genial!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Más que genial, fue matemático!-grito Finn.

-¡Ay mamacita, nunca me hagan esto, después de ver eso no creo que pueda haber algo más genial!-exclamo Jake.

-¡Ese nuevo zord es increíble!-exclamo Marceline-¡Y es sorprendente que haya sido diseñado con su zord original!-.

-¿Por qué no nos habían hablado de eso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Aun no estábamos seguros de que fuera a funcionar, ya que la tecnología del Dragón Zord y de la garra espectral son muy diferentes-explico Tommy.

-Tuvimos que hacer varias pruebas para estar al 100% seguros de que esto funcionaria-dijo Alfa.

-Y la espera valió la pena, ya que ahora son 5 rangers oficialmente y disponen del poder de 5 dragones, los felicito enormemente-dijo Dimitria sonriendo.

Los rangers asintieron y Yubel tuvo una idea-¿Qué dicen si lo hacemos oficial?-pregunto colocando su mano al aire con la palma hacia abajo.

-Claro-dijo Tommy colocando la suya, seguida por los demás-¿listos?-.

-¡Power Rangers!-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Zeltrax…siempre fuiste un inútil, pero tus fracasos solo hacen que tu odio crezca aun más, eso es una gran ventaja, que espero que Ivan sepa aprovechar y libere al universo de los Power Rangers de una vez por todas"_

_Un aplauso para Mesogog, uno de los villanos más siniestros que han existido en Power Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PREGUNTA:**

**TOMMY OLIVER ES EL RANGER LEGENDARIO, AHORA MENCIONA TODOS LOS COLORES RANGERS QUE HA SIDO, LAS GENERACIONES DE CADA COLOR Y TODOS LOS ZORDS QUE HA TENIDO A LO LARGO DE SUS AVENTURAS RANGERS, BUENA SUERTE A TODOS**

**Nami8221: **_solo una corrección a tu comentario, Bulk y Skull no son malos, solo son un par que siempre ha tratado de hacer las cosas a su modo, eran bravucones en la escuela, luego trataron de descubrir la identidad de los rangers, después fueron policías, luego ayudantes de un profesor, pero muchas veces ayudaron a los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_eso pasa cuando se desatan batallas por el poder en el bando de los villanos, lo cual es muy común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_no te preocupes, tienes otra nueva oportunidad para acertar, después de todo, ya deje la nueva pregunta arriba, así que solo es cuestión de que tu respuesta sea la más acertada o completa y no es que fallaras en la otra pregunta, todo estuvo bien, pero te falto mencionar el color y el zord de Tommy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_Zeltrax ha vuelto y sus ansias de venganza siguen tan fuertes como siempre, pero sus planes para vengarse apenas están comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no es nada, después de todo, tiene que mostrar tus habilidades a Ivan y lo útiles que pueden ser, a menos que quieras ser enviado al agujero negro más lejano de la galaxia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aun estoy pensando en cuando hacer tu aparición, ya que tengo otras ideas en mente, pues para que Ivan consiga lo que quiere necesita cierto libro antiguo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hakuryuu: **_exactamente, ya que se trataba del único villano que ha guardado un gran odio contra Tommy desde siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_creo que ese asunto ya quedo aclarado, ya que el Dragón Zord no solo volvió a ser activado, sino que además fue evolucionado para poder encajar con el poder de la garra espectral. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_me alegra que te gustara la historia hasta donde va, Trini fue una de mis rangers favoritas y por eso quise que la ranger roja fuera su hija y respondiendo a tus 3 preguntas:_

_1.- Estoy viendo cómo hacer que aparezca en el fic._

_2.- Eso no fue más que una ilusión, una prueba para demostrar que Karone realmente había cambiado._

_3.- Claro que van a aparecer, especialmente en el gran final._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Iron Mario, Er Deivi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Ataque robotico

"_Saludos amigos, soy __**Bulk, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo y para asegurarles que no importa lo que pase, no importa cuánto nos tardemos, Skull y yo descubriremos la identidad de los Power Rangers en este capítulo y de no ser así que un monstruo nos ataque"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=j-xZGLsJJiw**

** www. youtube watch? v=NJL0Ln4QvME**

** www. youtube watch? v=-K1m04NjWdI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Ataque robótico.**

En uno de los túneles secretos de la luna, en un cuarto secreto del que solo Gasket y Arturina sabían, el príncipe del imperio de las maquinas trabajaba en su propio proyecto secreto.

-Ivan pretende que me doblegue ante ese humano y ese cyborg inútil ¡Yo! ¡El príncipe Gasket, glorioso heredero al trono del Imperio de las Máquinas no se doblegara ante ellos!-.

-¿Y cómo piensas solucionar esto Gasket?-pregunto Arturina.

-Con este nuevo robot que estoy creando, pronto los rangers serán destruidos por la superioridad de las máquinas e Ivan no tendrá más opción que nombrarme a mí su primer general-.

-No sé si esto sea buena idea Gasket-dijo Arturina-actuar a espaldas de Ivan podría traer consecuencias terribles-.

-¡Merezco el mismo rango que Astronema, amada mía y cuando yo lo tenga, tú estarás a mi lado!-.

-Yo…no estoy segura Gasket…considera que Ivan no es como tu padre…si él piensa que lo traicionaste…podría…-

-¡Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces quítate de mi camino!-declaro Gasket empujándola y Arturina se quedo estática, ya que Gasket nunca la había tratado así-

**(-)**

En la Tierra, Bulk y Skull ya habían comprado su cámara de videos, ahora iban en la camioneta de Adelle de regreso al Centro Juvenil para entregarle las provisiones-Muy bien Skull, con esta cámara podremos grabar a los rangers en plena acción-.

-Genial ¿y luego que haremos con la grabación?-pregunto Skull.

-Esa es otra parte del plan que te contaré una vez que dejemos las entregas con Adelle, después de todo, dudo mucho que tu cerebro se concentre en conducir y escuchar-.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir gordo?-.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Gasket apareció en el camino-Hola muchachos-al ver al intruso, Skull freno bruscamente.

-¡Gordo! ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-.

-¡No quiero saberlo!-.

-Es bueno ver a un par de tontos para probar a mi nueva creación ¡Titanic Bot!-un robot con aspecto del legendario barco Titanic hizo acto de aparición.

El robot era negro con detalles blancos y cafés, las 3 chimeneas originales estaban conectadas a su abdomen en forma de cañones, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que ocultaba su rostro y solo revelaba sus ojos verdes.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Bulk.

-¿Debemos correr?-pregunto Skull.

-¡Creo que es una buena idea!-declaro Bulk, rápidamente abandonaron el vehículo.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-pregunto Gasket burlándose, el Titanic Bot les disparo al suelo y ambos comenzaron a correr, olvidándose de la camioneta-perfecto, esto debe atraer a los Power Rangers-dijo riéndose.

**(-)**

En la preparatoria de Angel Grove, Marceline se encontraba sentada en un bando del patio, sollozando, mientras Kenneth trataba de calmarla-Ya, ya, tranquila, todo va a estar bien-justo en ese momento, Yubel llego.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo Marceline?-.

-Termine con Ash-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Y por eso lloras? Honestamente deberías alegrarte de haber terminado con ese cretino-.

-Termino con él precisamente por eso-dijo Kenneth-solo que Marceline se dio cuenta un poco tarde-Yubel lo miro interrogante y Kenneth prosiguió-al parecer…vendió a Hambo-.

-¿Hambo? ¿El osito de peluche que te gustaba mucho?-Yubel se le quedo viendo a Marceline.

Marceline asintió-Hambo fue un regalo de una persona muy querida para mí…y ese desgraciado lo vendió sin importarle mis sentimientos…-.

-Marceline-Yubel miro con tristeza a su amiga y le puso una mano en su hombro-lo lamento…en serio ¿Qué dijo Finn? ¿Dónde está de hecho?-.

-Castigado, junto con el imbécil-explico Kenneth.

-¿Castigado? ¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno…todo el alboroto ocurrió en el pasillo, Ash le había comprado un collar a Marceline, cuando le pregunto con que lo pago, revelo que vendió a Hambo para comprarle eso, Marceline se enfureció, le dio una cachetada y termino con él, pero Ash no quiso aceptar eso y comenzó a jalonearla-.

-¿Recurriste a tus poderes?-pregunto Yubel alarmada.

-No lo hizo, pero estuvo a punto, en ese momento llego Finn y la defendió, ambos comenzaron a pelear, apareció el Dr. O, calmo la situación y los llevo con la directora, castigándolos a ambos-termino Kenneth.

-Vaya, lo lamento mucho Marceline, sé lo mucho que ese muñeco significaba para ti-dijo Yubel.

-¿Cómo podrías saber algo así? Todo el mundo me ha dicho lo mismo, que solo es un muñeco ¡Pues para mí no lo es!-grito molesta, Yubel y Kenneth solo se vieron entre, para luego seguir confortando a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de castigos, Elsa se encontraba con Finn y Ash, se podía ver que la directora no estaba nada contenta-No voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento en la escuela, esperemos que quedarse 3 horas después de clases les sirva de lección-indico Elsa.

-No estaríamos aquí si este torpe no se hubiera metido donde no lo llaman-se quejo Ash.

-¡El único tonto aquí eres tú! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Marceline?-grito Finn.

-Debería agradecer que le compre un regalo tan caro en vez de llorar por ese mugroso peluche-.

Finn iba a lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, pero Elsa intervino-¡Ya basta! ¿O quieren quedarse 6 horas?-pregunto molesta-este tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable, voy a llamar a sus padres y ambos estarán castigados por el resto de la semana y si, hablo de los dos-dijo Elsa viendo que Finn iba a hablar.

Cuando la directora salió, tanto Finn como Ash se lanzaron miradas asesinas, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte con la directora que tenían.

**(-)**

En el centro de Angel Grove el caos comenzaba, ya que el Titanic Bot atacaba sin piedad el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso, la policía llego y trato de detenerlo, pero sus armas no lograban dañar su blindaje.

-¡Necesitamos apoyo!-grito uno.

-¿Apoyo? ¡Necesitamos a los Power Rangers!-grito otro.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Jake y Arcoíris tomaban el té, mientras Alfa trabajaba en el siguiente nivel de los Megazords-Asegúrate que el sistema hidráulico este estable Alfa, no podemos permitirnos bajas de energía-indico Dimitria.

-Descuida Dimitria, sé lo que hago-Alfa presiono un botón y este le dio un choque eléctrico-¡Ay, ay, ay! Bueno…tal vez no mucho-reconoció, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas en el centro de Angel Grove!-.

-Comunícate con los Power Rangers de inmediato-.

**(-)**

Los rangers seguían tratando de consolar a Marceline, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron-Adelante Alfa-respondió Yubel.

-"Rangers, hay un robot destruyendo el centro de Angel Grove, deben detenerlo"-.

-Pero Finn está castigado y el Dr. O en exámenes-informo Kenneth.

-"Los llamare en seguida para que vayan a ayudarlos cuanto antes"-.

-Bien-tras cortar la comunicación, se dirigieron a un área despejada.

-Perfecto, esto es justo lo que necesito para liberar un poco de enojo-dijo Marceline sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

**(-)**

El centro de Angel Grove era un caos, mientras el Titanic Bot avanzaba por las calles-¡Ríndanse ante el príncipe Gasket, heredero del Imperio de las Máquinas!-.

En ese momento, los 3 rangers aparecieron en sus motos y atacaron-¿Ahora es un robot? Vaya-dijo Kenneth impresionado.

-Esto me agrada, voy a reducirlo a chatarra-dijo Marceline tronando sus nudillos.

-Espera, tenemos que actuar con cautela, el Dr. O me ha dicho que los robots del Imperio de las Máquinas eran muy feroces-advirtió Yubel.

-¡Y tiene razón!-Titanic Bot les disparo un rayo y los 3 rangers cayeron al suelo.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan entro al salón del trono, seguido por Astronema, cuando Zeltrax se le acerco-Mi señor, el robot que envió a la Tierra está atacando a los rangers-informo.

-¿Robot? Yo no envié a ningún robot-dijo Ivan serio-profesor ¿tiene que ver en esto?-.

-No señor, yo no hago nada a menos que usted me lo ordene-dijo Estraga.

-Esto fue obra mía, señor-intervino Gasket-me tome la libertad de diseñar un robot que nos asegure la destrucción de los Power Rangers-.

-¿Hiciste eso sin mi autorización?-pregunto Ivan con un tono molesto.

-Debes cuidar lo que dirás ahora, Gasket-dijo Astronema fríamente.

-Por supuesto princesa, señor, sé que está molesto, pero estoy seguro de que al ver el triunfo que mi robot le dará estará más que complacido-.

-Por tu bien así lo espero-dijo Ivan serio.

**(-)**

En la preparatoria de Angel Grove, Finn y Ash continuaban con su castigo, cuando la puerta se abrió y Tommy entro, acompañando a Elsa-Pueden irse-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Finn sorprendido.

-Tenemos unos asuntos que atender-dijo Elsa viendo a Finn y luego a Tommy-pero el castigo seguirá por toda la semana ¿entendido?-.

-Si directora-dijeron ambos.

Cuando salieron, Ash vio a Finn-No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene, Mar es mía ¿te quedo claro?-con esas palabras, se fue.

Finn quiso irse sobre él, pero Tommy lo detuvo-Hay otros asuntos que atender-.

-Asuntos rangers-agrego Elsa-solo eso puede hacer que olvide su castigo-.

-Creo que debo agradecerle a Ivan por eso-bromeo Finn, ganándose una mirada molesta de Elsa-me calló-.

-Será lo mejor, vayan, de prisa-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, los 3 rangers trataban de enfrentarse al Titanic Bot, pero él era un duro oponente-¿Es todo lo que saben hacer niños?-.

-¡Definitivamente hoy no es mi día!-exclamo Marceline-¡Descubro que mi novio es un imbécil y ahora una chatarra nos está venciendo!-.

-¡Pero aun no estamos vencidos!-declaro Yubel.

Titanic Bot avanzo hacia ellos, cuando unos rayos lo derribaron, Finn y Tommy habían llegado-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Finn.

-Hace 10 minutos también habría ayudado-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-¡Esto no hace ninguna diferencia!-declaro Titanic Bot-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes ahora mismo!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Eso no servirá!-intervino Kenneth-¡El metal del que está hecho es muy duro, ni los láseres de las motos lo dañaron, el cañón dragón tampoco lo haría!-.

-A menos que combinemos también mi sable dragón-sugirió Tommy.

-Podemos intentarlo-reconoció Kenneth.

-¡Entonces adelante!-los rangers combinaron sus armas, esta vez, anexando el sable de Tommy, el cual se conecto sobre la espada de Yubel.

-¡Cañón Dragón Blaster Listo!-.

-¿Qué pretenden con eso?-.

-¡Impacto Dragón!-el disparo mostro al dragón envuelto en llamas negras, el feroz dragón devoro a Titanic Bot.

-¡Mis circuitos se están sobrecargando!-grito antes de caer y explotar, mientras los rangers se incorporaban.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba-dijo Marceline sonriendo.

**(-)**

-Vaya Gasket, al parecer tu robot se convirtió en chatarra por los juguetes de los rangers-dijo Scorpina riéndose.

-Creí que debía darle una victoria al jefe-dijo Rito y todos se rieron, rápidamente, Gasket se acerco a Ivan.

-Es solo un contratiempo señor, solo tengo que hacerlo crecer y…-.

-¡Pues deja de hablar y hazlo o ese robot no será la única chatarra por aquí!-amenazo Ivan.

-¡En seguida señor!-Gasket saco un control remoto, presionando el botón rojo del mismo.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, Titanic Bot se incorporo, mientras su tamaño aumentaba enormemente-¡Decían que era inhundible, ahora realmente lo soy!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Eso está por verse! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power…YA!-.

Esta vez, los 5 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, 4 dieron paso a su combinación y el quito a su transformación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Dragón Espectral Modalidad Ninja!-.

Ambos Megazords encararon a Titanic Bot, que solo se rio-¡Unas lagartijas súper desarrolladas no pueden con el poder de un barco tan inmenso como yo!-declaro riéndose.

Ambos Megazord se prepararon para la batalla, Titanic Bot arremetió contra ambos en una poderosa embestía, la cual los hizo tambalearse, pero lograron mantenerse firmes.

-¡Ese tipo golpea muy duro!-exclamo Kenneth-¡Necesitamos pensar en algo!-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Titanic Bot lanzo varios disparos contra los Megazord, provocando que ellos cayeran al suelo-¡Eso fue brutal!-exclamo Tommy.

Titanic Bot se rio al ver a sus dos adversarios en el suelo-Patético, el príncipe Gasket estará más que complacido ante esta victoria-.

-¿Qué hacemos Yubel?-pregunto Finn preocupado.

-Esperen… ¿lo escuchan?-pregunto Yubel, los rangers guardaron silencio, escuchando unas voces en sus cabezas.

-O me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza o ustedes también escuchan voces en sus cabezas-dijo Kenneth.

-Las escuchamos-dijo Marceline.

-Dicen…que hay que combinar a ambos Megazords para poder vencer a ese robot-dijo Yubel seria.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Qué dice usted Dr. O?-pregunto Yubel.

-No es imposible, hay que intentarlo, ya que puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de vencer-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los Megazords se levantaron y encararon de nuevo a Titanic Bot-¿Vienen por más? Se ve que les gusta sufrir mucho-.

-¡Iniciando combinación!-ambos Megazords se vieron y juntaron sus puños.

El Ninja se elevo y volvió a su forma de dragón, comenzando a desarmarse, el Megazord dio un salto y las partes del dragón espectral comenzaron a combinarse, sus alas se combinaron en los brazos y piernas del Megazord, dándole un par de manos de color negra, el torso se conecto en el pecho del Megazord, así como el abdomen en su espalda, alargándole las alas al Megazord para volar, la cola se separo en dos partes que se conectaron en las muñecas como cuchillas y finalmente, la cabeza se unió al casco del Megazord, como un casco de caballero, en total, parecía un caballero medieval.

-¡Megazord Dragón Caballero Activado!-.

En la cabina, Tommy se reunió con ellos-¡Muy bien chicos, es hora de trabajar!-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Su patética combinación no me atemoriza!-declaro Titanic Bot disparándoles.

-¡Alas escudo!-las alas del Megazord se doblaron hacia adelante, formando un escudo que los protegió de los disparos y los devolvió hacia Titanic Bot-¡Agh!-grito antes de caer al suelo.

El Megazord emprendió el vuelo y lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra el robot, para luego sujetarlo con sus brazos, elevarse y estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Yubel.

El Megazord se elevo más, pegando sus piernas y llevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, las cuchillas se alargaron y se preparo para el golpe final.

-¡Mega Tornado!-el Megazord comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un taladro de los 5 colores rangers, para luego lanzarse contra Titanic Bot.

-¡Miren como tiemblo!-grito Titanic Bot antes de ser atravesado por el Megazord justo en uno de sus cañones.

El Megazord dejo de girar y vio como Titanic Bot caía al suelo-¡Todos a los botes…el barco se hunde!-grito antes de explotar.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-declaro Yubel, mientras el Megazord se incorporaba por completo.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Bulk y Skull siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un viejo almacén, donde se detuvieron para descansar-Creo que los perdimos-dijo Bulk.

-Si…pero tendremos que volver por la camioneta o Adelle nos castigara-dijo Skull recuperando el aire.

-No hay nada que me haga levantarme en este preciso momento-dijo Bulk.

En ese momento, del almacén se escucho un zumbido y un auto de juguete de color plateado, con la figura de un hombre del mismo color y con cara de maloso apareció-Vaya, vaya, miren quien regreso, el par de tontos, aunque les falta el tercer torpe-.

Bulk y Skull reconocieron el juguete y comenzaron a levantarse, señalando al juguete y tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no les salían-Esta vez voy a acabar con ambos-declaro el juguete.

Bulk y Skull gritaron, para luego escapar, mientras el juguete los perseguía-¡Creí que algún día se le acabarían las baterías!-grito Skull.

-¿Dónde está el profesor cuando se le necesita?-grito Bulk.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Gasket rodo por el suelo, para luego recibir una serie de golpes de la lanza de Zeltrax, un disparo de Astronema y una descarga de Ivan-¡Por favor señor! ¡Le suplico piedad!-.

-¡Silencio!-Ivan le disparo una vez más-¡No solo actuaste a mis espaldas, sino que además fracasaste, no eres más que un príncipe malcriado!-Ivan lo sujeto y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-¡Gasket!-grito Arturina corriendo a su lado.

-Te dejare vivir esta vez-dijo Ivan serio-pero si vuelves a actuar sin mis órdenes te haré menos que un tostador eléctrico-advirtió-ahora ¡Largo de mi vista!-.

Arturina ayudo a Gasket a levantarse-Ven cielo, vámonos para que descanses-cuando salieron al pasillo, Gasket se soltó de Arturina-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Esto no ha terminado Arturina, aun tengo una carta que jugar y demostrar lo que valgo-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pero Gasket no respondió y solo se retiro del lugar, sosteniéndose de la pared-¿Gasket?-.

Ooze se sentó en su trono y Astronema hizo lo mismo, ya que había conseguido un trono al lado del de Ivan-No cabe duda que es un ser muy rebelde, Mondo tuvo la culpa por no disciplinarlo cuando era un mocoso de hojalata-.

-Tiene mucha razón señor-dijo Scorpina.

-Espero que ninguno se atreva a volver a actuar a mis espaldas, a menos que quiera…un momento ¿Dónde está Rito?-.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, Finn y Marceline se dirigieron a la tienda donde Ash había vendido a Hambo, se los dijo después de que Tommy tuviera una conversación con él y ahora ya estaban frente a la tienda, que al parecer, era un lugar de encaje.

-Este es el lugar-dijo Finn-Hambo debe estar aquí-.

-Y voy a recuperarlo-aseguro Marceline, para luego ver a Finn-muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, necesitaba hablar con alguien-.

-No es nada Marcy-.

-En serio Finn, eres mi mejor amigo-aseguro Marceline para luego entrar.

Finn se quedo un rato afuera, pensando en las palabras de Marceline, respiro profundamente-Si…amigo-dijo algo deprimido, pero cuando entro a la tienda, sonrió para no preocupar a Marceline.

Una vez dentro, se fijo en todas las cosas que cambiaban por otras, desde armas hasta juguetes, muebles, etc.

Marceline se acerco al mostrador, donde atendía una mujer de mediana edad-Bienvenidos a la "Casa de Encaje" ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-.

-Busco un muñeco que trajo este idiota a canjear-dijo Marceline mostrando una foto que tenía de Ash, para luego romperla en miles de pedazos-ese muñeco es mío y ese imbécil lo canjeo aquí-.

-Ah sí, es un muñeco muy curioso, se lo cambie por un collar de perlas de plástico-explico la anciana, aumentando más el enojo de Marceline-pero siento decirte hija que…llegaste tarde, ese muñeco ya lo canjee-.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?-pregunto molesta y alarmada.

-No puedo revelar su identidad y no solo por el hecho de que no pude verle el rostro, ya que traía un abrigo y un sombrero que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero mostraba mucho interés en tener ese muñeco, me dio 3 doblones de oro por ese osito-.

Después de esa triste noticia, Finn y Marceline salieron de la tienda, la chica se veía muy deprimida-¿Marcy?-la chica no soporto más y abrazo a Finn.

-¡Se lo llevaron Finn, alguien se llevo a Hambo!-.

Finn se quedo estático, pero después correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de confortarla-Tranquila, lo recuperaremos, te lo prometo-.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Rito los observaba oculto en una esquina-Vaya, este muñeco le importa mucho-dijo viendo a Hambo, el cual sostenía en su mano-el jefe podría interesarse mucho en esto-dijo riéndose.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo…y no necesitan decirme lo que nos paso a mí y a Skull, con solo vivirlo ya tengo suficiente, gracias, ahora, si me disculpan, aun estamos huyendo de ese juguete demente"_

_Un aplauso para Bulk, uno de los personajes cómicos más grandes de Power Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**LA MAYORIA DIO MUY BUENAS RESPUESTAS, ALGUNAS MAS COMPLETAS QUE OTROS, PERO SOLO PUEDE HABER UN GANADOR Y ESE ES…IRON MARIO, FELICIDADES POR GANAR ESTA PREGUNTA, AHORA VE PENSANDO EN TU PERSONAJE**

**Nami8221: **_quiero felicitarte por intentarlo, eso es lo que cuenta, aunque esta vez gano la respuesta más completa y detallada, en fin, si tienes cualquier duda de los personajes con gusto te la aclaro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_¿tenías prisa verdad? Porque lamento decirte que en si…las respuestas están incompletas y algo mal, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_muy bien, tu respuesta fue de la mejor dada, te felicito por acordarte de todos esos zords y muchas gracias por la recomendación, tu respuesta estuvo bien y fue la segunda más completa, pero hubo una mucho más completa que la tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_muy bien, tu respuesta estuvo muy bien, te felicito, pero la de Urano estuvo más completa, así que por eso él gano, pero no te desanimes, dentro de poco aparecerán más preguntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_te voy a felicitar por tu respuesta, estuvo tan completa como la de Urano, de hecho, se podría decir que fue un empate, pero ya que hubo una respuesta muy detallada le tengo que dar el triunfo al susodicho, espero no te moleste, ya que aún quedan más preguntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tu respuesta estuvo bien amigo, pero se te olvido mencionarme las generaciones, así como algunos zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_felicidades, tu ganas este round de preguntas, tu respuesta no solo fue completa, sino que además fue muy detallada, te felicito por esa gran respuesta, muy buen trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_la respuesta estuvo bien, pero se dieron otras más completas y detalladas, pero sigue intentándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_de hecho, se cree que el ranger verde era más poderoso que el ranger blando y efectivamente se comprobó en Dino Trueno, donde Tommy pudo vencer a dos de sus transformaciones anteriores, menos a la verde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Urano, Er Deivi, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Bowser300000, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. ¿Que vale más?

"_Hola, hola amigos míos, soy __**el rey helado, **__el sueño de cada princesa, estoy aquí porque quise presentar este capítulo y aunque este fic no es tan bueno como el mío, porque narro las aventuras de Fionna y Cake, si vale la pena de leer, así que a leer chamacos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=X_g_r8odOlg**

** www. youtube watch? v=_bCAFG3Laio**

** www. youtube watch? v=ugL2oVAVGCg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 ¿Qué vale más?**

En el Palacio Lunar, Rito se presento ante Ivan con Hambo, el muñeco favorito de Marceline-¿Y que se supone que haga con este juguete?-pregunto el tirano viendo detenidamente al muñeco.

-No sé jefe, pero de algo si estoy seguro, ese muñeco significa mucho para la ranger violeta, tanto que corto con su novio porque lo regalo-.

-Muy bien, admito que eso suena interesante, entonces este muñeco debe significar mucho para ella-.

-Eso mismo pensé yo jefe-declaro Rito.

-Supongo que de algo me servirá-reconoció Ivan viéndolo fijamente-de hecho, creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo puede servirme este muñeco de felpa inservible-.

-¿Y qué función puede tener este muñeco de trapo señor?-pregunto Astronema.

-Ya verán-Ivan coloco al muñeco en el suelo y le disparo un rayo, al instante, Hambo creció hasta ser de tamaño normal, sus manos obtuvieron 3 filosas garras, su mirada antes simpática ahora era tenebrosa.

-¡A su servicio!-declaro Hambo inclinándose ante Ivan.

-He lanzado un poderoso conjuro sobre el muñeco, cuanto más sufra nuestra querida ranger violeta, más poderoso se volverá y los rangers no podrán hacer nada para protegerse de él-.

-Interesante idea-reconoció Astronema con una mirada seria y fría.

-Y ya que el oso fue idea tuya Rito, tú lo ayudaras en la batalla contra los rangers-anuncio Ivan.

-¿En serio? Gracias jefe, le aseguro que no le fallare-.

-Eso espero teniente o debo decir…general-anuncio Ivan.

-¿General? Caracoles, no puedo creerlo-soltó Rito emocionado.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Zeltrax serio e incrédulo.

-Muy bien, vayan los dos a la Tierra y no vuelvan sin una victoria ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si jefe-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando se escuchaba un gran alboroto producido por Marceline-¿Cómo que no puedo usar el sistema de localización del Centro de Mando para buscar a Hambo?-.

-Marceline, en serio lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu osito, pero todo el equipo, así como sus poderes rangers solo pueden usarse para proteger a la Tierra, no para beneficio personal-indico Dimitria.

-¡He protegido la Tierra desde que me convertí en ranger, he seguido todas las reglas sin replicar, ahora les pido que me dejen buscar a Hambo!-.

-Marceline, entiende que eso no es posible, usar nuestros poderes rangers, así como nuestro equipo para beneficio personal va en contra del código ranger-explico Tommy.

-¡Ustedes no entienden nada, Hambo es más que un juguete, me lo regalo alguien muy querido para mí…un gran amigo, a quien quería mucho!-.

-Pero dime algo Marceline ¿Qué vale más? ¿El objeto o el sentimiento y todo lo que significaba para ti?-pregunto Dimitria-¿no crees que vale mucho más el sentimiento que tu amigo y tú compartieron a un juguete?-.

-No esperaba que lo entendieran-dijo Marceline molesta-nadie lo entiende-.

Yubel suspiro y se acerco a su amiga-Marceline, sé por lo que estas pasando, pero Dimitria tiene razón…por duro que parezca, el muñeco es solo eso, un muñeco, lo que importa es el significado-.

Marceline miro furiosa a Yubel-¡Tú no sabes nada, pero como podrías saberlo, si no tienes idea de lo que acabo de perder!-grito molesta.

Finn quiso decir algo, pero Kenneth lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza-Es mejor que ellas se arreglen-.

Yubel no se molesto, solo veía a su amiga con una mirada neutral, iba a decir algo, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-.

Los rangers voltearon hacia el globo visor y descubrieron al causante del alboroto-Es Rito-dijo Tommy serio-no es alguien de quien tenga buena opinión-.

Yubel miro a Marceline-Hablaremos después de esto-.

-Eso si yo quiero hablar contigo-siseo Marceline molesta, Yubel no se molesto, siguió con su mirada neutral.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

Rito se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se enfrento a los rangers por primera vez y donde junto a otros 4 monstruos logro la destrucción de los Thunderzords-Cielos, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-.

Un sonido llamo su atención, volteo y vio a los rangers aparecer en sus motos-¡Rito, nos volvemos a ver!-señalo Tommy.

-El viejo ranger blanco, oye, creo que cambias más de colores que mi hermana lo hacía de ropa interior-dijo riéndose.

-Eso era algo que no necesitaba saber y menos tener en mi cabeza-dijo Tommy algo molesto.

-Vamos amigo, tú serviste a mi hermana ¿Por qué no vuelves con el equipo ganador?-.

-Ya estoy con el equipo ganador-declaro Tommy.

-Eso está por verse-declaro Rito sacando su espada, los rangers sacaron sus armas y encararon a Rito.

-¡Elegiste un mal momento para enfrentarnos!-grito Marceline-¡Esto de muy mal humor!-.

-¡Entonces es el momento perfecto para atacar!-declaro una voz detrás de ellos, una figura los ataco a gran velocidad, derribándolos con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

La figura se detuvo y encaro a los rangers, al ver de quien se trataba, Marceline abrió mucho los ojos-¡Hambo!-.

Rito se rio-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa ranger violeta? Es un pequeño regalo que te envió el jefe Ivan Ooze, es mi nuevo juguete, mi nueva arma de destrucción-.

-Gracias general-.

-¡Hambo, amigo! ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-.

-¡Me está confundiendo señorita, ya que yo no tengo amigos ni nada por el estilo!-declaro Hambo riéndose.

Hambo le disparo un rayo a Marceline, quien fue salvada por Finn-¿Estás bien?-.

-Lo estaré…cuando recupere a mi Hambo-declaro Marceline incorporándose de nuevo-¡Alfa, necesito que me hagas un favor, analiza a Hambo, tiene que ver una forma de liberarlo del control de Ivan!-.

**(-)**

-¡En seguida Marceline, solo me tomara algo de tiempo!-declaro Alfa comenzando a trabajar.

Jake bufo molesto-Vaya, esa niña sí que es muy terca, no quiere entender que ese Hambo solo es un muñeco-.

-Algunas lecciones deben aprenderse con experiencia, pero estoy segura que Marceline aprenderá cual es el verdadero valor de un regalo-dijo Dimitria muy segura.

**(-)**

Marceline miro a Hambo-¡Resiste amigo, pronto volverás a ser el de siempre!-.

-¡No quiero volver a ser un aburrido juguete, me gusta lo que soy ahora!-declaro Hambo riéndose.

-Y es hora de que aprendas otro gaje del oficio ¡Muy bien jefe, estamos listos!-grito Rito mirando hacia arriba.

Unos rayos cayeron del cielo, cubriendo los cuerpos de Rito y Hambo, haciendo que sus tamaños aumentaran enormemente-¡Esto es a lo que yo llamo crecer!-declaro Hambo.

-¡Esto nos traer buenos recuerdos! ¿Verdad Tommy?-Rito trato de aplastar a los rangers, pero estos saltaron hacia un lado a tiempo.

-¡Es hora de la artillería pesada! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power…YA!-.

Los dragones hicieron acto de aparición y para no correr ningún riesgo, los 5 dragones comenzaron su combinación-¡Megazord Dragón Caballero Activado!-.

-¡Muy bien Hambo! ¿Estás listo para el juego más divertido de todos?-.

-¡Si señor, para eso somos los malos!-declaro Hambo atacando al Megazord, golpeándolo con mucha fuerza.

El Megazord retrocedió por los ataques, sin contraatacar-¡No podemos lastimarlo, sigue siendo mi Hambo!-grito Marceline preocupada.

-¿Pero que impedirá que nos lastime a nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Ya escuchaste a Marcy, no le haremos el menor daño a su Hambo!-declaro Finn.

Kenneth miro a Yubel-¿Tú qué dices Yubel? Eres nuestra líder después de todo-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio y luego volteo a ver a Tommy-Deja que tu corazón te lleve por el camino correcto-dijo Tommy con mucha calma.

La ranger roja volvió a quedarse en silencio y tras pensarlo unos segundos tomo su decisión-Hambo es importante para Marceline, no lo destruiremos y esperaremos a que Alfa nos diga como librarlo del hechizo-.

-Gracias-dijo Marceline con profunda gratitud.

-No tienes porque dármelas, somos…-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kenneth.

El grito de Kenneth fue porque Rito y Hambo se lanzaron en un ataque combinado contra el Megazord, el cual retrocedió, para luego ser derribado por un disparo de energía de ambos villanos.

-¡Bien hecho Hambo!-.

-¡Gracias señor!-.

-¡Oye Marceline! ¿Qué se siente saber que va a ser tu propio juguete el que los destruya? ¿Raro, malo u horrible?-pregunto Rito riéndose.

-Creo que están muy asustado para responder-se burlo Hambo.

-Yo opino lo mismo, así que adelante, termínalos amigo mío-.

-Será un placer-.

Hambo se acerco al Megazord, el cual seguía en el suelo, ese momento fue aprovechado por Hambo, quien comenzó a patearlo sin piedad, luego acerco sus garras hacia el cuello del Megazord.

-¡Hambo no!-grito Marceline.

-¡Hasta nunca rangers!-Hambo preparo el golpe final, cuando una ventisca salió de la nada, misma que lo derribo y lo estrello contra Rito, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?-exclamo Rito.

El Megazord se incorporo y comenzó a buscar a quien lo había ayudado-¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ya he visto esa energía antes, no puede ser posible-dijo Tommy y entonces lo vio-¡Pero si lo es, es él!-.

Desde el cielo, parada sobre una piedra, la cual usaba como planeador, un guerrero ninja de color azul con detalles dorados y una "N" en su pecho, con una espada amarrada en su espalda, de casco azul, con visor negro, descendió.

-¡No teman! ¡Ninjor está aquí!-declaro con un tono musical en la última frase, para luego saltar y posicionarse junto con el Megazord-hola rangers, que gusto volver a verlos-.

Los rangers se quedaron confundidos ante el misterioso guerrero, con excepción de Tommy-Ninjor, no puedo creer que seas tú-.

-Pues créelo viejo amigo, ya que yo no puedo creer que vuelvas a ser un ranger-.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué acaso se olvidan que estamos en medio de una feroz confrontación?-cuestiono Rito.

-¡El cara de huesos tiene razón, terminaremos esta conversación luego!-.

-¡Por nosotros está bien!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Bueno, ahora es una pelea más justa!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Eso creen ustedes!-.

La batalla comenzó, Ninjor encaro a Rito, mientras el Megazord a Hambo, si bien no trataban de destruirlo, si de contenerlo y evitar que siguiera luchando, una tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil, ya que Hambo se hacía más fuerte a cada instante.

-¡Vamos Hambo, deja de luchar, te lo pido!-suplico Marceline.

-¡Niña tonta, mientras más angustiada estés por mí, más poderoso me vuelvo, es parte del conjuro que el señor Ivan Ooze usó en mí para destruirlos!-Hambo comenzó a patear al Megazord, quien retrocedió.

-¡No, basta Hambo, te lo suplico!-.

-¡No resistiremos mucho más si seguimos peleando así!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No podemos usar el Mega Tornado, acabaríamos con él!-grito Finn molesto y Yubel se quedo pensando, justo en ese momento, Alfa se comunico.

-"Rangers, he descubierto la fuente de poder de Hambo, está en su ojo cocido, justo donde tiene la costura, si atraviesan esa parte, liberaran toda la energía maligna que Ivan uso en él y volverá a ser un muñeco, pero deben ser muy precisos o terminaran destruyéndolo"-.

-Muy bien, gracias por el dato Alfa-dijo Yubel-bueno, al menos ya sabemos cómo frenarlo-.

-La cuestión ahora es como lo haremos-dijo Kenneth-tenemos que ser muy precisos y el Mega Tornado no es un ataque que sugeriría para algo como eso-.

-El giro ninja tampoco es una opción, al igual que la espada dragón-dijo Tommy pensativo-necesitamos algo más certero…una flecha-.

-Pero no tenemos flechas ni nada parecido en el Megazord-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Rangers, déjenme eso a mí!-declaro Ninjor antes de derribar a Rito, quien rodo por el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué siempre serán tan bruscos?-se quejo.

-¿Tienes algún plan Ninjor?-pregunto Tommy.

-Por supuesto, no vine solo a ayudarlos, he traído a un buen amigo tuyo Tommy ¡Falcon Zord!-.

Desde el cielo, un silbido se escucho, un halcón robótico de color blanco, de pico y patas amarillas, ojos rojos y en las puntas de sus alas aberturas de color rojo apareció volando majestuosamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo, es el Falcon Zord!-exclamo Tommy sorprendido.

El Falcon Zord doblo sus alas hacia adelante y disparo varios misiles contra Rito y Hambo, ambos rodaron por el suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No debes lastimar a Hambo!-grito Marceline.

-¡No te preocupes amiga ranger, el Falcon Zord fue mejorado para unirse a su Megazord de manera que puede ayudarlos!-.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Solo tienen que guiar al Falcon Zord, dejen que el lazo con sus dragones les permita enlazarse con el Falcon Zord!-explico Tommy.

Los rangers asintieron y comenzaron a concentrarse, el Falcon Zord dio un giro en el aire y comenzó a volar en dirección al Megazord, su reflejo apareció en el ojo del Megazord, el cual levanto su brazo derecho, el Falcon Zord se conecto en el brazo.

Los ojos del Megazord brillaron intensamente y encaro a sus enemigos-¿Qué pretenden lograr con eso?-cuestiono Rito.

-¡Nada que te importe!-intervino Ninjor-¡Es hora de que sientas el poder de la justicia!-el cuerpo de Ninjor se transformo adquiriendo una forma más robótica-¡Aquí viene Ninjor!-.

-¡Ay mamacita!-grito Rito asustado.

-¡Onda de energía Ninja!-Ninjor disparo una onda contra Rito, derribándolo con mucha fuerza, el ataque lo lanzo por los aires y Rito rodo por el suelo.

-¡Oh oh, esto no me gusta!-grito Hambo, los rangers apuntaron a la costura de su ojo y prepararon el ataque.

-¡Megazord Dragón Disparo de Halcón!-.

El Megazord lanzo al Falcon Zord, el cual se convirtió en una flecha de fuego de color blanca que lo atravesó justo en la costura, liberando una gran cantidad de energía maligna, lo que provoco que Hambo se encogiera hasta volver a ser un muñeco.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Voy por ti Hambo!-grito Marceline saltando del Megazord y corriendo hacia su muñeco-¡Hambo! ¡Oh mi Hambo, ya estoy aquí amigo!-declaro abrazándolo.

Al ver lo que ocurrió, Rito se aterro bastante-¡Oh oh, más vale que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió!-y rápidamente se retiro.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-.

-Ninjor, Falcon Zord…bienvenidos-saludo Tommy.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar-Entonces Rito, tenías el plan perfecto, el arma perfecta, a los rangers contra las cuerdas, entonces dime ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ivan serio.

-Eh…perdí-.

-¿Y por qué crees que perdiste?-pregunto Ivan.

-Porque….Ninjor apareció y…también esa gallina voladora súper desarrollada-sugirió nervioso.

-Yo diría que fracasaste porque ¡No supiste usar bien ese plan!-Ivan le disparo un rayo a Rito, quien comenzó a correr por todo el salón del trono, mientras Ivan lo usaba de tiro al blanco.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!-grito asustado.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Ninjor se presento ante Dimitria y comenzó a contar el motivo de su aparición-Cuando me entere que Ivan Ooze estaba de regreso no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, él es un ser terrible-.

-Agradezco que hayas aparecido justo a tiempo Ninjor-dijo Dimitria.

-Lo que sea por ayudar a una antigua amiga, especialmente si se trata de proteger al universo de Ivan-.

-A mí también me alegra volver a verte Ninjor-dijo Tommy.

-Lo mismo digo viejo amigo y veo que tienes un nuevo equipo de valientes que lucharan contra las fuerzas del mal y ahora también cuentan conmigo y con el Falcon Zord, cuando lo necesiten solo llámenlo, ya sabes cómo hacerlo-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Tommy serio.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es emocionante, los antiguos zords de Tommy están volviendo y pronto tendremos una nueva adquisición!-declaro Alfa emocionado.

-¿Nueva adquisición? ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Kenneth-

-Lo sabrán cuando su momento llegue-dijo Dimitria.

Finn cambio de tema al notar la ausencia de dos amigas suyas-Oigan ¿Dónde están Marceline y Yubel?-.

-Fueron a casa-explico Elsa-Yubel quiso enseñarle algo a Marceline-.

**(-)**

Tal como Elsa dijo, Yubel y Marceline se dirigían hacia donde vivía Yubel con Tommy y Elsa, al llegar a casa, la ranger roja abrió la puerta y la invito a entrar, ambas ingresaron y Marceline se quedo impresionada.

-Vaya, estoy en la casa de la siniestra directora Randall, es algo…tétrico-dijo Marceline.

Yubel se rio-Elsa puede ser una directora aterradora, pero al tratar de ser madre cambia mucho-.

-No lo creo-ambas se rieron y luego se pusieron serias-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-.

-Quiero enseñarte algo-Yubel guio a Marceline hacia su habitación, encendió la luz y Marceline se quedo impresionada por lo que vio.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaran los comics-dijo Marceline al ver algunas revistas.

-Solo de Batman-explico sonriendo, Yubel se acerco a la foto en su mueble de noche-ya volví mamá y traje una amiga-.

Marceline se acerco a la foto-¿Ella es…tu madre?-.

-Si, Trini Kwan, la ranger amarilla original, mi más grande heroína-.

-Se ve…que fue una mujer muy dulce…-.

-Lo era y ella me regalo mi mayor tesoro material-.

-¿Tesoro material?-Marceline estaba confundida, cuando Yubel se acerco a su cama y tomo un muñeco de un elfo muy curioso y peculiar.

-Él es el Sr. Ticklesneezer, era el muñeco favorito de mi madre, me lo regalo cuando era muy pequeña y me ha acompañado desde entonces, cuando mi madre falleció…fue lo único que me quedo de ella y es mi mayor tesoro material-.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué lo llamas "tesoro material"?-.

-Porque al final de cuentas…no es más que un muñeco, hay cientos, miles, millones idénticos, pero eso no los hace menos especiales, lo que significan, el amor que nos tuvieron aquellos que nos los dieron es lo que importa, Dimitria tiene razón, aunque perdamos el muñeco, el amor que nos tuvo ese ser jamás se perderá y siempre estará con nosotros-suspiro-entiendo cómo te debes sentir al perder a Hambo, yo me habría sentido igual…pero al final…aquel ser que nos amo tanto para regalarnos algo tan simple pero con un gran significado…siempre estará con nosotros-Yubel derramo unas lágrimas-lo siento, me emociono cuando recuerdo a mi madre-.

-Mi abuelo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Mi abuelo me regalo a Hambo…en mi cumpleaños, antes de que muriera…por eso es tan importante para mí…lamento…todo lo que te dije…gracias…por compartir esto conmigo-.

-Para eso estamos las amigas-dijo Yubel sonriendo y Marceline sonrió, para luego hablar.

-Oye…tienes videojuegos-señalo Marceline-¿Qué te parece si jugamos una carreras? Apuesto a que puedo patearte el trasero-.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Yubel sonriendo y aceptando el reto.

Yubel puso al Sr. Ticklesneezer en su lugar y Marceline coloco a Hambo a su lado, mientras ambas se sentaban a jugar, en ambos muñecos, un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Ay cosita, que ternurita…pero creo que la historia habría estado mejor si un viejo galanazo como yo hubiera llegado a salvar el día y que todas las princesas del mundo se enamoraran de él ¿no están de acuerdo?"_

_Un aplauso para el pobre e inocente rey Helado, hay que dejarlo vivir en su mundo de sueños y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**UN MEGAZORD ES LA COMBINACION DE LOS ZORDS DE LOS POWER RANGERS, MENCIONA 6 MEGAZORDS, LOS ZORDS QUE LOS FORMABAN Y LAS PARTES DEL CUERPO QUE ERAN CADA UNO (GENERACIONES QUE GUSTEN)**

**Nami8221: **_bueno, pues ya tienes una nueva oportunidad de ganar, ya puse otra pregunta y veré que respuesta es la más detallada y creativa, suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_él aparecerá dentro de poco, primero tengo que hacer una pequeña reducción en las fuerzas de Ivan, respecto a Grumosa, la desprecio con todas mis fuerzas por lo chismosa que es, pero si quieres que aparezca como aliada solo tienes que ganar esta nueva pregunta, suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso pasara eventualmente, de hecho, tengo pensado darle a Ash una lección que jamás olvidara, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_oh, es que el comentario también me pareció como muy apresurado, por eso hice el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_los demás OC pronto aparecerán, estoy empezando a acomodarlos, ya que también falta una ranger por aparecer y sabes que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias, así que adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_Optimus Prime ¿eh? Bueno, lo encuentro algo difícil, ya que es un autobot, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas o si prefieres tu puedes sugerir como hacer su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_tal vez sea cierto, pero ninguno de ellos le tiene el mismo odio que Zeltrax le tiene a Tommy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_pues ya viste lo que quería hacer Rito con el osito y ahora los rangers tienen a un nuevo aliado, así como a un nuevo zord, respecto a tu pregunta, tengo pensado algo mejor para eso, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la batalla final para poder verlo, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no es nada, si tienes alguna otra duda con gusto te la resuelvo, en fin, las cosas están saliendo mejor, ya que hay nuevos aliados y dentro de poco aparecerán más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_tu respuesta fue muy completa, narraste brevemente cada momento del color de Tommy, eso te ayudo mucho, respecto al personaje, tú me lo tienes que decir, recuerda que puede ser uno que te guste y que quieras que ayude a los rangers o uno que odies y quieras ver humillado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, SBS67, Bowser300000, Er Deivi, Dragon-knight Alan, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. El libro galactico

"_Hola amigos, soy __**Hipo, **__el gran vikingo que logro montar a un dragón furia nocturna, hoy estoy aquí porque vamos a conocer a un antiguo guerrero que se uniera a los rangers en la batalla contra Ooze, llegara a la Tierra para apoyarlos, especialmente porque se iniciara la búsqueda de algo muy preciado"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para presentar el capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=wuwHqxvIHzs**

** www. youtube watch? v=qPYIuGTe_h0**

** www. youtube watch? v=x-3nwEBwxr8**

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 El libro galáctico.**

Muy lejos de la Tierra, en el lejano planeta de Mirinoi, una ranger veterana se encontraba trabajando en su estudio, mientras observaba un libro de aspecto antiguo colocado en un escritorio como si fuera un gran tesoro.

-Es fascinante-dijo la ranger rosa galáctica, Kendrix-hemos estado mucho tiempo en Mirinoi y aun me asombra la vida que hay aquí, estas plantas tienen propiedades curativas que las plantas terrestres no-.

Kendrix estaba muy emocionada por sus descubrimiento y tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que un Drakze entro y tomo el libro con mucho cuidado, pero antes de poder salir, tropezó con un bancó y Kendrix lo descubrió.

-¡Oye, eres una de esas criaturas que se llevaron a Karone!-Kendrix vio lo que tenía en su brazo-¡El libro galáctico!-.

Rápidamente, el Drakze emprendió la huída, Kendrix salió de su estudio y vio al Drakze reunirse con otros, para luego comenzar a correr del lugar, la ranger galáctica dio la alarma y varios soldados de Terra Aventura iniciaron la persecución.

Los Drakzes corrieron por el bosque, hasta llegar ante un monstruo que tenía aspecto de robot, llevaba un reloj en su pecho, sus ojos eran amarillos y su boca era metálica, su cuerpo era blanco, sus manos y piernas negras, sobre su cabeza tenía un reloj de arena.

-Excelente trabajo Drakzes, el amo Ivan estará más que complacido cuando le llevemos el libro galáctico-.

-¡Alto!-grito uno de los soldados al descubrirlos-¡Entréguenos el libro ahora mismo!-.

-¡Eso es algo que no puedo hacer!-el monstruo abrió un agujero de gusano-¡Vámonos!-.

Los villanos saltaron al agujero de gusano, pero antes de que se escaparan, uno de los soldados disparo su arma láser, dándole al que tenía el libro, haciendo que lo soltara, pero eso no evito que el libro cayera en el agujero.

-¡Rápido!-grito el capitán, pero antes de poder llegar, el agujero se cerró-¡Escaparon!-.

-Y se llevaron el libro con ellos-dijo Kendrix preocupada.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, el monstruo y los Drakzes aparecieron ante Ivan-Bienvenidos de nuevos Cronotron, espero que me traigas buenas noticias-dijo Ivan-estoy ansiando tener una buena lectura y creo que nada será mejor que un buen libro galáctico-.

Al escuchar eso, Cronotron comenzó a titubear-Bueno…verá señor…tuvimos algunas…complicaciones…-.

-No me vengas con eso, solo dame el libro, porque lo tienes ¿verdad?-pregunto Ivan impacientándose.

-Bueno…yo…lo teníamos…pero…-.

-Cronotron, amiguito-Ivan paso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su monstruo-tienes el libro ¿cierto? Dime la verdad-.

-¿No prefiere que le responda por escrito?-pregunto Cronotron preocupado.

-¡Lo perdiste!-grito Ivan furioso y le disparo un rayo-¡Pedazo de hojalata inservible!-.

-¡Lo siento señor, lo siento!-grito Cronotron aterrado.

Zeltrax se acerco a Astronema-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué es tan importante ese libro?-pregunto.

-Se nota que solo eres un guerrero sediento de venganza-dijo Astronema fríamente-ese libro es mucho más que eso, fue escrito por la antigua mentora de Zordon y del señor Ivan, luego ambos escribieron en él, en ese libro se guardan los secretos no solo del universo, sino del Multiverso-.

-¿Multiverso?-Zeltrax pregunto más interesado.

-No existe solo un universo, existen otros, en total deben ser 10 o 12, siempre han permanecido separados, pero en ese libro se guardan secretos de todos esos Multiversos, en las manos de alguien sumamente poderoso, ese libro podría convertirse en la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota-.

-De hecho es mucho más que eso Astronema-dijo Ivan-con ese libro podría restaurar no solo a la Alianza del Mal, sino a todas las fuerzas malignas que han existido, con todas ellas bajo mi mando seré invencible, nada impedirá que me apodere de todo el Multiverso, ni siquiera los Power Rangers-.

-¿Ese libro podría restaurar a Ecliptor?-pregunto Astronema con esperanzas de ver de nuevo a la única figura paterna que había conocido.

-Es probable, Estraga-el aludido volteo a ver a Ivan-quiero que averigües donde pudo haber caído el libro…-.

-No es necesario mi señor, Cronotron es una de mis creaciones, puede abrir agujeros de gusanos a cualquier parte de la galaxia, pero el que abrió tenía tres posibles ubicaciones de llegadas-.

-¿Cuáles serían esas?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Una era Mirinoi, la otra era el palacio y finalmente…-Estraga miro hacia el balcón donde se veía la Tierra.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Zeltrax, Estraga, como mis generales lleven a Cronotron con ustedes y busquen el libro, pensándolo bien, vayan todos y encuéntrenlo…esperen ¿Dónde está Gasket?-pregunto Ivan al notar la ausencia del príncipe.

-No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, de hecho, desde que lo castigo por actuar a sus espaldas señor-explico Scorpina.

Ivan miro a Arturina-Tú eres su esposa, dime donde esta-.

Arturina se tensó bastante-Yo…no…no lo sé señor…en serio-.

Ivan se levanto de su trono y se acerco a ella-No me mentirías ¿verdad? Porque sabes las consecuencias de hacerlo-.

-S…si…señor…le digo la verdad…no tengo idea de donde pueda estar…hace mucho que no es el mismo conmigo-.

-Sí, supongo que eso es cierto-reconoció Ivan-pero ya me encargare de eso después, por ahora vayan y encuentren el libro galáctico-.

-Yo también iré-dijo Astronema-si ese libro traerá a Ecliptor de nuevo entonces yo haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo-.

**(-)**

En otro lado de la luna, en las ruinas del palacio del imperio de las máquinas, Gasket se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto, golpeando con fuerzas con un martillo una espada que se encontraba en un yunque.

-Pronto esta arma estará lista y demostrare el verdadero poder del príncipe del Imperio de las Máquinas-dijo riéndose.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers aparecieron ante Dimitria-Vinimos en cuanto pudimos ¿Qué sucede Dimitria?-pregunto Yubel.

-Recibimos una transmisión muy alarmante de Mirinoi-explico Dimitria-Kendrix, la ranger rosa galáctica me acaba de informar que el libro galáctico fue robado-.

-¿Tanto escándalo por un libro?-pregunto Finn-¿Qué no pueden comprar otro?-.

-Este libro no es como cualquier otro Finn-explico Tommy-el libro galáctico, no puedo creer que lo hayan robado-.

-A ver, a ver, tiempo fuera-intervino Kenneth-¿nos pueden decir que es ese libro galáctico?-.

-Y porque es tan importante-agrego Marceline.

-El libro galáctico es el artefacto mágico más poderoso que ha existido, guarda los secretos de todo el Multiverso, así como hechizos muy poderosos que fueron escritos por Zordon e Ivan hace siglos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Zordon e Ivan…eran amigos?-pregunto Yubel sin poder imaginar que ambos trabajaran juntos.

Dimitria se rio dulcemente-No, pero aun no eran enemigos, eran…rivales-explico, para luego continuar con una historia…

**Dimitria POV**

**El libro fue escrito hace siglos por la antigua guardiana de todo el Multiverso, una reina espiritual llamada Halakthy, la mentora de Zordon e Ivan…**

**Ambos habían competido por el honor de ser aprendices de la reina, pero ella escogió a ambos, siempre competían para demostrar quién era el mejor, llego un momento en que Halakthy les permitió escribir sus descubrimientos y secretos en el libro galáctico…**

**Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta que Zordon descubrió a Ivan usando magia negra muy poderosa y escribiéndola en el libro para poder tener un poder más allá de la imaginación…**

**Zordon no tuvo más opción que delatar a Ivan ante Halakthy, quien decepcionada lo desterró para siempre y le quito su título de aprendiz…y de futuro guardián…**

**Fue ese día que la chispa del odio se encendió en Ivan Ooze, quien furioso juro que se vengaría de Zordon por haberlo delatado…**

**Los años pasaron y la reina tuvo que marcharse al plano espiritual, nombrando a Zordon como el nuevo guardián del Multiverso y protector del libro galáctico…**

**Y mientras Zordon se convertía en el nuevo guardián, Ivan Ooze se convirtió en el tirano más cruel de todo el Multiverso, formando a la Alianza del Mal, comenzó su conquista por todo nuestro universo, pero su deseo de poseer el libro galáctico seguía firme…**

**Fue ese día que Zordon e Ivan tuvieron su gran enfrentamiento, Zordon no tuvo más opción que usar uno de los conjuros del libro para atrapar a Ivan en la cámara de contención y sepultarla…**

**Fin POV**

-Cuando regreso, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que tratara de apoderarse de nuevo del libro galáctico-suspiro-rangers, es imperativo que encuentre el libro galáctico antes que él-.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que no lo tiene ya en su poder?-pregunto Marceline.

-Porque puedo sentir su presencia en la Tierra-explico Dimitria-desde que me convertí en la nueva guardiana del Multiverso he podido sentir muchas cosas, buenas y malas, ahora mismo siento la presencia del libro galáctico en la Tierra, no puedo deducir su ubicación actual, pero sé que está en la Tierra-.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa.

En el globo visor aparecieron las fuerzas de Ivan en distintas secciones de la ciudad-Creo que ahora podemos estar totalmente seguros de que el libro aun no está en manos de Ivan-dijo Tommy serio.

-Vamos a tener que dividirnos para localizar el libro antes que ellos-dijo Yubel.

-Yo le veo un problema, ellos son 7 y nosotros 6-señalo Finn.

-Jake, creo que será necesario que vayas al campo de batalla-indico Dimitria.

-Ya era hora, este perro necesita acción-dijo Jake mostrando sus músculos-volveré pronto nena-le aseguro a Arcoíris, mientras la abrazaba.

-Aun necesitamos de otro más-señalo Marceline.

-Podemos llamar a Ninjor-sugirió Kenneth.

-Ninjor se encuentra en otra misión que le solicite, pero no se preocupen, llame a alguien más para ayudarnos, un viejo amigo tuyo Tommy-.

La puerta se abrió y un robot de color azul, con detalles blancos, un medallón amarillo en el pecho, ojos rojos, un casco en forma de caballero, una larga capa roja en el interior y negra en el exterior apareció.

-¡Auric!-exclamo Tommy.

-¡Saludos rangers! ¡Yo soy Auric el conquistador, defensor de todo lo bueno y verdadero!-.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo viejo amigo-.

-Ahora somos 7 vs 7, esto ya es más justo-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Las fuerzas del mal nunca pelean justamente, por eso razón Auric está aquí-declaro Auric.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-deseo Dimitria.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

Los rangers se dividieron en distintos secciones de Angel Grove, ya que al parecer, la energía del libro venía de la ciudad, según las indicaciones de Dimitria, Yubel llego hasta un campo de fútbol abandonado y comenzó a buscar.

-Es hora de trabajar-antes de que hiciera algo, un rayo casi la golpea, pero logro evadirlo rodando por el suelo.

-Más bien diría que es hora de que te largues de aquí, niña-dijo Astronema con maldad.

-Que gusto verte Karone-.

-No sé porque insistes en llamarme así, pero no dejaré que arruines la oportunidad que tengo de revivir a Ecliptor-Astronema levanto su báculo.

-¡Espada Dragón! No tiene porque ser así-.

-Tienes razón, podrías rendirte y ahorrarme esto-y ambas iniciaron una feroz batalla.

**(-)**

Finn llego hasta la playa y comenzó a caminar muy alejado de la orilla-Tranquilo Finn…mientras estés lejos del mar todo estará bien, ni que el libro se hubiera ocultado en el mar… ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí-Finn volteo y se topo con Estraga-que gusto verte de nuevo-.

-Oye, pensé que ya nos habíamos deshecho de ti-señalo Finn.

-No puedes deshacerte de un genio como yo y menos teniendo una mente tan primitiva como la tuya-Estraga obtuvo su armadura-tengo algo que hacer, así que lárgate y seré piadoso-.

-Lo siento, pero no obedezco órdenes de nadie-.

-Como quieras-ambos se pusieron en guardia.

**(-)**

Marceline, por su parte, llego al teatro de la ciudad-Algún día vendré aquí para que todos me escuchen tocar, pero por ahora hay trabajo que hacer-.

-Si te molesta trabajar podrías irte de aquí y dejarme todo a mí-Marceline volteo y se topo con Arturina-vaya, vaya, la patética imitación rosa ha venido al teatro-.

-Como yo lo veo solo hay una imitación barata del color rosa y esa eres tú-señalo Marceline-ya que yo soy un hermoso color violeta-.

-Ustedes humillaron a mi amado príncipe y ahora está más desesperado que nunca, voy a acabar contigo para hacerles pagar-dijo Arturina atacando a Marceline.

-¡No sé de que hablas, pero si lo que quieres es pelear con mucho gusto te complaceré!-declaro Marceline atacando.

**(-)**

Kenneth llego hasta una fábrica abandonada y comenzó a buscar el libro-Muy bien ahora como voy a encontrar ese libro-.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, preocúpate por mí!-Scorpina apareció de la nada y ataco a Kenneth.

El ranger rodo por el suelo y esquivo el ataque, para luego sacar su hacha-¡Supongo que esto era de esperar!-.

-¡El libro le pertenece a Ivan Ooze, así que mejor vete de aquí ranger!-.

-¡Técnicamente le pertenece a Dimitria, ya que ella es la nueva guardiana del Multiverso!-.

-¡No por mucho!-y ambos comenzaron una batalla más.

**(-)**

Tommy llego hasta el bosque y comenzó a buscar-Si el libro está aquí no será fácil encontrarlo-se dijo muy pensativo.

Una risa se escucho y algo comenzó a correr en dirección hacia él, cuando volteo vio una lanza atacarlo y evito el golpe muy a penas-Sabía que me encontraría contigo-dijo serio.

Zeltrax se incorporo y vio a su rival-Ya no debería tomarte por sorpresa-.

-No me tomaste, por eso te dije que ya lo sabía, adivinare ¿prefieres pelear a buscar el libro, correcto?-.

-El libro puede esperar, mi venganza no-declaro Zeltrax colocándose en guardia.

-Ya me imaginaba esa respuesta-dijo Tommy colocándose en guardia y dando inicio a un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos rivales.

**(-)**

Jake el perro, por su parte, llego hasta un cementerio y estaba temblando de miedo-Ay mamacita ¿Por qué a mí me toco el lugar más tétrico?-.

-Sí, es aterrador ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz.

Jake volteo con mucho miedo y se topo con Rito, lanzando un grito de miedo, haciendo que Rito también gritara, el grito de ambos se escucho por todo el lugar, para luego respirar agitadamente, recuperándose del aire.

-Ay mamacita, que susto me diste-.

-Lo mismo te digo-.

-Ahora sí, quieres el libro ¿verdad?-.

-¿Tú qué crees?-.

-¡Pues tendrás que pasar por mí primero y más vale que te prepares, porque me encantan los huesos!-declaro Jake.

-Ay si tú qué miedo-dijo Rito con sarcasmo.

**(-)**

Lejos de ahí, en el Centro Juvenil, Bulk y Skull llevaban algunas cajas a la camioneta, ya que debían llevarlas con los proveedores del negocio-Recuerden muchachos que quiero expandir mi negocio y esto es solo el principio, háganlo bien-indico Adelle.

-No tiene de que preocuparse jefa-dijo Bulk-puede confiar plenamente en nosotros-.

-Sí, lo tenemos todo bajo control-aseguro Skull.

-Eso espero, tengo que volver a atender a los clientes, no se tarden mucho porque se acerca la hora de la salida escolar y necesitare ayuda en el negocio-.

-Volveremos pronto jefa-aseguro Bulk y Adelle entro de vuelta al negocio.

Bulk y Skull continuaron su trabajo, cuando algo llamo la atención de Skull, se trataba de un libro de aspecto antiguo y con un extraño símbolo en la portada-Oye gordo, mira lo que encontré-.

Bulk se acerco-Es un libro Skull, ya hemos hablado de esto, son los objetos que la gente lee para ser inteligente-.

-Vaya ¿crees que le pertenece a Adelle?-.

-En realidad, me pertenece a mí-dijo una tercera voz, Bulk y Skull voltearon y se toparon con Cronotron-justo el libro que estaba buscando.

Bulk y Skull se quedaron estáticos al ver al monstruo, comenzaron a señalarlo y a temblar, al mismo tiempo que trataban de decir algo.

**(-)**

En el Palacio, Ivan observaba todo-¡Sí! ¡Con los rangers ocupados, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el libro caiga en mis manos!-declaro riéndose.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, pero una carrera por el libro ha comenzado y ahora parece que la Alianza del Mal está ganando, pero sé por experiencia propia que no se debe tomar a la ligera a los dragones, sé que esos rangers lo lograran al final"_

_Un aplauso para Hipo, protagonista de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**ESTA PREGUNTA FUE MUY REÑIDA Y ME FUE DIFICIL ESCOGER AL GANADOR, YA QUE TODOS LOS QUE CONTESTARON DIERON BUENAS RESPUESTAS, SUPIERON RECORDAR PERFECTAMENTE A CADA MEGAZORD, LOS ZORDS QUE LOS CONFORMABAN Y QUE PARTES DEL CUERPO ERAN CADA UNO, NO FUE FACIL, PERO FINALMENTE ME DECIDI, EL GANADOR ES…URANO, YA QUE EL MENCIONO EN SU RESPUESTA DOS DETALLES QUE LE AYUDARON A GANAR ESTA PREGUNTA, FELICIDADES Y VE PENSANDO EN TU PERSONAJE**

**Nami8221: **_descuida, eso lo entiendo y creo que todos tenemos algo que significa mucho para nosotros, un muñeco, una ropa, cualquier cosa que parece simple, pero de gran significado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso me emociona bastante y tu respuesta fue muy buena, debo decir que esta ronda fue muy reñida para escoger un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no te preocupes, te deseo suerte para la siguiente pregunta amigo mío y créeme, Rito es demasiado parlanchín, tiene suerte que su hermana ya no este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entiendo, ambas sugerencias suenan bien ¿no has considerado escribir fics? Tú y tu hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no soy muy fanático del Zorro, de hecho, el Zorro que me gustaba era el de Guy Williams, pero a ver qué tal esta esa película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_gracias, tu respuesta fue muy buena, esta pregunta fue muy reñida para escoger a un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que fue uno de los capítulos más tiernos hasta ahora y respecto a tu respuesta, fue muy buena, esta vez fue difícil escoger a un ganador por las buenas respuestas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_eso había pensado, pero ¿quieres que yo decida como aparece o prefieres hacerlo tú? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shark Drake: **_lamento mucho eso, pero no te he visto desde "La Sombra del Murciélago" y muchos me dejan sugerencias, así que si pudieras recodármela, te lo agradecería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no creo que Drago aparezca, ya que quiero que Ooze sea el principal enemigo en este fic, así que dudo mucho que lo haga aparecer en el fic, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_tu respuesta estuvo bien, solo unos detallitos, te falto el Halcón en los Ninjazords de MMPR y el zord del ranger verde samurái es un oso, no un simio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_los OC aparecerán dentro de poco, pero por ahora, los rangers ya tienen la ayuda de Auric el conquistador, defensor de todo lo bueno y verdadero, pero deben apresurarse a encontrar el libro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Zeus, Hades, .001, Moon-9215, SBS67, Shark Drake, Bowser300000, Er Deivi, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Dragones y Dinosaurios Unidos

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Hayley, **__la aliada de los Dino Rangers, así como el cerebro detrás de ellos, estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde veremos una combinación muy interesante, estoy segura de que les gustara, además, tenemos que apoyarlos, ya que el libro no debe caer en manos de Ivan"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=MwiV96xhKP4**

** www. youtube watch? v=cBt6O2EBdKs**

** www. youtube watch? v=I5NFCxjrtiY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Dragones y dinosaurios unidos.**

Bulk y Skull retrocedían asustados, mientras Cronontron se acercaba a ellos lentamente-Muy bien amigos, solo entréguenme el libro o sino…-.

-¿Sino qué?-pregunto Skull asustado.

-¡Esto!-Cronontron les disparo un rayo, mandando por los aires varias cajas y asustando más a los dos amigos.

-¡Tenías que preguntarle!-regaño Bulk.

-¡Lo siento, no pensé que fuera hacer eso!-.

Cronontron se acerco más a ambos-Ahora, si fueran tan amables de darme el libro, con gusto me…-antes de poder terminar, una mano lo sujeto del hombro-¿Qué?-.

-¡Soy Auric el conquistador, defensor de todo lo bueno y verdadero, aléjate de ellos malvado bravucón!-Auric lanzo a Cronontron por los aires-¿se encuentran bien ciudadanos?-.

Bulk y Skull no podía articular palabra alguna por el asombro que sentían en esos momentos, por lo que Auric volvió a hablar-Ese libro que tienen es muy valioso para los Power Rangers, así que les agradecería que me lo entregaran-.

-Con…mucho gusto-dijo Bulk sonriendo nervioso.

-Si…lo que sea por los Power Rangers…-agrego Skull.

Ambos le entregaron el libro-Muchas gracias, son muy amables-.

-¡Oye tú, ese libro le pertenece al gran Ivan Ooze!-declaro Cronontron.

-¡Este libro es propiedad de la guardiana del Multiverso y esa es Dimitria, tu amo jamás le pondrá las manos encima!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Drakzes!-un grupo de Drakzes aparecieron de la nada y tanto Bulk como Skull lanzaron un grito de miedo al ver a esas criaturas.

-¡Será mejor que se vayan de aquí, yo me encargare de estos villanos!-declaro Auric.

-¡Son todos tuyos!-.

-¡Si, todos tuyos!-y ambos amigos emprendieron la huída del lugar.

-¡No podrás tu solo contra todos nosotros!-amenazo Cronontron.

-¡No estoy solo, el poder de la justicia está a mi lado!-declaro Auric sacando su espada y lanzándose al ataque.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, tanto Dimitria como Alfa estaban ya al tanto de todo-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Auric tiene el libro Dimitria!-.

-Y necesita ayuda de inmediato, envía al resto de los rangers a darle su apoyo-.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con los siervos de Ivan?-.

-Sospecho que también irán a donde se encuentra el libro, los rangers deben llegar antes que ellos-.

-Entendido-Alfa comenzó a activar la comunicación-¡Rangers, Auric encontró el libro galáctico, les enviare las coordenadas para que vayan a ayudarlo inmediatamente!-.

Los rangers respondieron con un "entendido" y tal como Dimitria sospecho, las fuerzas de Ivan se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde estaban Auric y Cronontron, con excepción de dos combatientes.

**(-)**

En el bosque, Tommy y Zeltrax seguían enfrascados en su feroz batalla-¡Tal parece que no escuchaste bien, el libro ya fue encontrado!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Primero me encargare de ti, después iré por ese libro!-Zeltrax lanzo un golpe contra Tommy, mismo que evadió girando en el aire.

Zeltrax aprovecho y le disparo un relámpago, dándole de lleno, Tommy cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente-¡Apuesto que a Ooze le encantaría ver cual es prioridad de su primer general!-.

-¡Silencio!-Zeltrax se lanzo de nuevo a la batalla.

**(-)**

Auric peleaba contra los Drakzes con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba el libro con fuerza-¡Vamos Drakzes, recuperen el libro por la gloria de Ivan Ooze!-.

-¡Este libro nunca caerá en las manos del mal!-aseguro Auric golpeando a los Drakzes con su espada, pero al poco tiempo, la superioridad numérica comenzó a superarlo mucho.

-¡Perfecto, es cuestión de tiempo para que Auric el conquistador se convierta en el conquistado!-declaro Cronontron riéndose.

-¡Jamás!-Auric se lanzo a la batalla y golpeo a los Drakzes con fuerza.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Auric el conquistador jamás será derrotado por las fuerzas del mal!-declaro, cuando un rayo lo golpeo, derribándolo con fuerza, pero ni así soltó el libro.

-Esto está durando demasiado tiempo-declaro Astronema apareciendo acompañada de Arturina, Estraga, Rito y Scorpina.

-¡Princesa, el libro está en manos de ese…!-.

-Lo sé, ya me encargare de ti después, primero lo primero, ese libro le pertenece a la Alianza del Mal-.

-¿Alianza del Mal? ¡Esa alianza fue destruida hace mucho tiempo!-declaro Auric levantándose con gran dificultad.

-¿No has escuchado la noticia? Estamos volviendo y pronto gobernaremos al Multiverso como siempre debió haber sido-.

-¡Jamás pasara mientras yo esté vivo!-declaro Auric.

-Eso se puede arreglar, acábenlo y tráiganme el libro-ordeno Astronema y sus tropas se lanzaron sobre Auric.

El noble guerrero trato de defenderse, pero el ataque de Astronema lo había debilitado bastante y no podía evitar los ataques de cada uno de los guerreros malignos que la princesa llevaba consigo.

Un ataque combinado de Scorpina y Arturina basto para derribar a Auric, quien cayó al suelo gravemente dañado, pero aun sin soltar el libro-Su voluntad es muy fuerte, estoy ansioso por tenerlo en mi mesa de laboratorio-dijo Estraga.

-Cuando quede convertido en chatarra será todo tuyo profesor-dijo Astronema avanzando hacia Auric-ahora ¿podrías darme el libro por favor?-.

-Karone…piensa en lo que estás haciendo…esta no eres tú-.

-Estoy comenzando a hartarme de que me llamen "Karone", considera esto como un castigo por llamarme así-Astronema preparo el golpe, cuando un rayo la derribo.

-¡No tan rápido Astronema!-declaro llegando en su moto, seguida por sus amigos, con excepción de Tommy.

-¿Pensaron que los dejaríamos ir así nada más?-pregunto Marceline.

-Irse sin despedirse, fue algo muy grosero-dijo Kenneth.

-Y es hora de darles sus pataditas-dijo Finn.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-pregunto Jake haciendo algo grande-¡Porque este perro les quiere morder el trasero!-.

-¡Jake!-regaño Finn.

-Ay manito, no me reprimas, soy un perro-.

-Un perro bastante molesto diría yo-dijo Astronema fríamente.

Los rangers se acercaron a cubrir a Auric-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-Son solo heridas de batalla…no hay nada mejor que eso…-respondió riéndose.

-En eso concuerdo contigo amigo-dijo Finn riéndose.

Kenneth abrió la comunicación-Alfa ¿puedes teletransportar a Auric y al libro al Centro de Mando?-.

-"Considéralo hecho"-.

-¡No dejen que lo hagan!-ordeno Astronema, sus guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla, pero antes de poder llegar, tanto Auric como el libro fueron llevados al Centro de Mando-¡No!-.

-Muy tarde para ustedes-dijo Yubel.

-Creo que alguien estará en problemas con Ivan Ooze-dijo Marceline burlonamente, Astronema solo apretó los puños furiosa.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Auric fue llevado a una camilla para repararlo, mientras Alfa le mostraba el libro a Dimitria-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, lo lograron!-.

-Si Alfa, el libro finalmente está lejos de las manos de Ooze, ahora hay trabajo que hacer, ve preparando todo para el nuevo zord de los rangers, podrían necesitarlo-.

-Dalo por hecho, oh, esto es tan emocionante-dijo Alfa trabajando.

-Y dile a Tommy que se prepare, ya que los 5 deben estar listos para conocer al nuevo zord y su nueva combinación-.

-En seguida Dimitria-.

**(-)**

En el bosque, Tommy y Zeltrax seguían enfrascados en su feroz lucha-¡Ríndete Zeltrax!-.

-¡Jamás me rendiré, no hasta que te haya destruido!-.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya me tienes harto!-Tommy golpeo a Zeltrax con su sable, se barrio por el suelo y pateo a Zeltrax por la espalda, antes de que Zeltrax supiera que hacer, Tommy volvió a atacar-¡Esfera Fantasma!-.

La esfera golpeo a Zeltrax directamente, derribándolo y estrellándolo contra un árbol-¡Esto no se ha acabado, voy a volver Oliver, ya lo sabes!-.

-¡Y tú sabes que el resultado será el mismo!-Zeltrax apretó los puños y se marcho del lugar, dejando a Tommy tranquilo…por el momento, en ese momento, su comunicador sonó-adelante Alfa-.

-"Tommy, los rangers necesitan tu ayuda de inmediato"-.

-Voy para allá-.

**(-)**

En el campo de batalla, los rangers peleaban contra las fuerzas de Ivan Ooze, pero se veían superados en número-¡Esto es solo temporal, ese libro le pertenece a la Alianza del Mal!-declaro Astronema.

-¡Te equivocas, ese libro le pertenecía a Zordon y ahora le pertenece a Dimitria!-respondió Yubel.

La princesa del mal les disparo un rayo, derribándolos a todos y quemando la cola de Jake-¡Ay mi colita! ¡No deben atacar nunca a mi colita!-.

-Es hora de acabar con ustedes, no quiero sobrevivientes, tráiganme sus cabezas-ordeno Astronema.

-Será todo un placer-dijo Scorpina desenvainando su espada.

Los generales comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, pero una esfera los hizo retroceder, Tommy había llegado-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Algo aturdidos…pero vivitos…-bromeo Finn.

Astronema miro a los rangers con furia-Ustedes están comenzando a molestarme mucho y eso no me agrada, porque ahora no tengo a Ecliptor conmigo para hablar ¡Todo por culpa suya!-.

-Astronema, escucha, lo de Ecliptor fue lamentable, pero no había nada que hacer, él era malvado y la energía de Zordon no pudo purificarlo porque no era mitad humano, aunque…era quizás el robot más humano que jamás existió, porque él te enseño a querer-dijo Tommy serio.

-Y aun así lo destruyeron ¡Yo los voy a destruir!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Yubel incorporándose-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

Los rangers combinaron sus armas-¡Cañón Dragón Blaster Listo!-.

-¡Ay mamá, miren esa cosa!-exclamo Rito asustado.

-La lógica sería una retirada táctica-dijo Estraga.

-¡No nos iremos hasta que ellos estén muertos!-declaro Astronema molesta.

-Si eso quieres ¡Impacto de Dragón!-los rangers dispararon su rayo contra Astronema.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Astronema sujeto a Cronontron y lo uso de escudo-¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace?-.

-¡Protege a tu princesa!-.

Cronontron recibió el golpe por Astronema siendo él quien fuera destruido por el ataque de los rangers-¡Vaya, uso a su amigo como un escudo!-exclamo Kenneth.

-No cabe duda, ha vuelto a ser Astronema, pero ahora…es mucho más malvada que antes-dijo Tommy muy serio.

-En eso tienes razón ¡Levántate y destrúyelos!-ordeno disparándole un rayo a los restos de Cronontron, quien apareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Ahora si les llego la hora rangers!-.

-¡Acaba con ellos o yo te volveré a destruir!-ordeno Astronema.

-¡Como ordene alteza!-.

Cronontron trato de aplastarlos, pero los rangers evadieron el golpe justo a tiempo-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los dragones llegaron a la batalla y los rangers comenzaron su combinación máxima-¡Megazord Dragón Caballero Activado!-.

La batalla de titanes comenzó, con los generales y la princesa viendo la batalla-Princesa, creo que debemos volver al palacio lunar, tenemos que…-Estraga se vio interrumpido.

-No nos iremos hasta presenciar la destrucción de los rangers-dijo fríamente.

-O hasta que destruyan a nuestro monstruo-dijo Rito y Astronema le disparo un rayo-¿yo que hice?-.

Jake por su parte, veía la batalla desde un sitio seguro-¡Ay mamacita, ustedes pueden amigos!-.

El Megazord ataco a Cronontron, quien bloqueo el ataque del Megazord con su mano, para luego darle un golpe con fuerza, pero el Megazord contraataco con una patada, derribándolo, Cronontron rodo por el suelo, pero se incorporo, solo para volver a ser derribado.

-¿Les gustan los relojes?-Cronontron saco unos relojes y los arrojo contra el Megazord, estos explotaron en el cuerpo del Megazord y al explotar se podía escuchar un molesto tic-tac.

-¡Ese sonido me va a enloquecer!-grito Marceline sujetándose la cabeza.

-¡Son los relojes que nos arrojo, cuando explotan se escucha ese ruido!-explico Tommy.

-¡No puedo pensar bien!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Yo ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos!-grito Finn.

-¡Resistan, no podemos ser vencidos por esto!-declaro Yubel, pero ella también estaba al borde de la desesperación por esos sonidos.

-¡Y aquí tienen un regalito de mi parte!-Cronontron creó un gigantes reloj de arena y apreso al Megazord ahí-¡Espero que no teman ser enterrados vivos!-declaro riéndose.

En la cabina, los rangers podían sentir la presión de la arena cayendo sobre ellos-¡Esto es malo, pronto quedaremos aplastados!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Dimitria, Alfa, necesitamos ayuda!-llamo Tommy.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Alfa trabajaba como loco, oprimiendo los botones de la consola de mando-¡Ay, ay! ¡Rangers, resistan, hago lo que puedo!-.

-Alfa, creo que es hora de que enviemos al nuevo zord-declaro Dimitria.

-¿Crees que ya esté listo?-pregunto Alfa no muy seguro.

-Tommy lo controlo por un tiempo, estoy segura de que podrá volver a hacerlo, tal como recupero el control del Dragón Zord-.

-Muy bien, lo activare de inmediato-Alfa comenzó a trabajar.

-Rangers, les enviaremos ayuda de inmediato, Tommy, espero que no lo hayas olvidado-informo Dimitria.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza-¿Qué esta pasado?-exclamo Cronontron.

De la nada, un nuevo zord con apariencia de dinosaurio, más específicamente, de un Brachiosaurio de color negro con detalles dorados hizo acto de aparición, su tamaño era colosal y a su paso temblaba el suelo.

-"¿Lo reconoces Tommy?"-.

-¡No puedo creerlo, el Brachio Zord!-.

-"Lo hemos reactivado para que los ayude en su batalla, espero les agrade la sorpresa"-.

El Brachio Zord lanzo un rugido y le disparo un rayo de su boca a Cronontro derribándolo, para luego golpear los cristales del reloj de arena con su largo cuello, destruyéndolos y liberando al Megazord.

-¡Vaya, a eso le llamo un zord gigante!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Algebraico!-grito Finn.

-"Rangers, escuchen, le hicimos unas modificaciones al Brachio Zord, ahora pueden combinarlo con el Megazord para obtener más poder"-.

-¡Eso suena muy bien!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Muy bien chicos, démosle su merecido a ese reloj con patas!-indico Yubel-¡Iniciando Drago Ultrazord!-.

El Megazord dio un salto, elevándose en el aire, mientras la espalda del Brachio Zord se abría, mostrando un lugar donde el Megazord podía entrar, el Megazord lo hizo y su cuerpo entro hasta la cintura, de los costados del Brachio Zord surgieron dos cañones que apuntaron a Cronontron, quien ya estaba de pie nuevamente.

-¡Oigan! ¿Cómo se hicieron tan grandes?-exclamo Cronontron al ver al gigantesco zord, el cual avanzaba hacia él-¡Aléjate de mí!-.

-¡Drago Ultrazord…FUEGO!-.

El Ultrazord disparo unos misiles de sus cañones, así como un rayo de la boca del Brachio Zord y un disparo de fuego del Megazord, el ataque fue certero y Cronontron fue reducido a polvo.

-¡Lo hicimos!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Eso es!-.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-.

-Brachio Zord, bienvenido de nuevo al equipo-saludo Tommy, mientras el Brachio Zord rugía.

-¡Ay mamacita, eso fue genial!-grito Jake contento, mientras Astronema se mostraba muy molesta.

Estraga se acerco a la princesa-Sugiero una retirada táctica, princesa, no será prudente quedarnos aquí-.

-Esto no ha terminado rangers, apenas está comenzando-declaro Astronema retirándose con sus tropas.

**(-)**

De vuelta al Centro de Mando, los rangers estaban más que felices, no solo habían recuperado el libro galáctico, sino que además tenían dos nuevos aliados y amigos, Auric el conquistador y el Brachio Zord.

-Creo que ahora Ivan lo pensara dos veces antes de enfrentarnos-aseguro Marceline burlonamente.

-Tenemos el libro, nuevos zords y nuevos amigos, Ooze está acabado-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-No deben subestimar a Ivan-dijo Dimitria seria-tal vez nos estamos haciendo más fuertes, pero con cada derrota que Ivan obtiene, se vuelve más astuto y letal, él aprende de sus errores y no los comete dos veces-.

-Dimitria tiene razón-intervino Tommy-y es seguro que Ivan no se detendrá hasta obtener el libro galáctico-.

-Al igual que Astronema-dijo Yubel seria-eso hace que esta victoria no sea más que un retraso en los planes de Ooze-.

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que aun puede ocurrir algo peor?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Con Ivan Ooze siempre puede haber algo peor, es por eso que no deben bajar la guardia por un solo instante, ya que hacerlo puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria, la derrota…y la destrucción total-dijo Dimitria muy seria y los rangers guardaron silencio, al igual que todos los demás, incluyendo a un reparado Auric.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan estaba más que furioso-¡No puedo creerlo, el libro ya era mío y lo perdí, lo perdí a manos de esos asquerosos adolescentes!-.

-Al menos esta vez lo tenemos muy cerca-dijo Scorpina-aquí, en la Tierra-.

-¡Pero está en manos de Dimitria, si esa bruja se lo propone podría usarlo en mi contra!-declaro furioso.

-Dimitria es demasiado débil, jamás se atrevería a usar el libro para perjudicar a otro ser-observo Astronema.

-Lo haría si con ello protegiera al Multiverso, es por eso que recuperar el libro se convertirá en la mayor prioridad de todas, pero antes castigare a Dimitria y a sus rangers por habérmelo arrebatado-.

-No robaron el precioso-dijo Rito con un extraño siseo, llamando la atención de todos-lo siento, lo vi en una película y me gusto ese siseo-.

Ivan no le hizo caso-Voy a castigar a Dimitria destruyendo algunos de sus más queridos amigos y para ellos necesitare que…un momento ¿Dónde está Gasket? ¿Alguien sabe donde se encuentra ese príncipe malcriado?-.

Todos voltearon a ver a Arturina-¡No lo sé!-respondió rápidamente-y eso me molesta mucho-.

-Encuentren a ese pedazo de hojalata y tráiganlo ante mí ahora mismo-ordeno Ooze molesto.

**(-)**

En la ruinas del Imperio de las Máquinas, Gasket ya había terminado de forjar su nueva arma-Bien, ya esta lista, pronto los Power Rangers conocerán su final y por fin tendré el lugar que merezco como gobernante del imperio de mi padre-dijo riéndose.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de una victoria más para lo rangers, el libro está a salvo en las manos de Dimitria, pero ahora Ooze está más desesperado que nunca y está dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarlo, los rangers deberán ser más cuidadosos que nunca"_

_Un aplauso para Hayley, la genio detrás de los Dino Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos:_

**POWER RANGERS ESTA BASADA EN UNA SERIE JAPONESA LLAMADA SUPER SENTAI, EN DONDE ALGUNOS RANGERS MUEREN, NOMBRA A 6 PERSONAJES QUE HAYAN MUERTO EN EL SUPER SENTAI, PERO QUE EN POWER RANGERS NO (GENERACIONES QUE GUSTEN)**

**Nami8221: **_ese libro es sumamente importante y si cayera en manos de Ooze, sería algo catastrófico, en fin, por ahora está a salvo de él, pero Ivan no se detendrá hasta obtenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_felicidades por tu primer victoria en las preguntas y esperare a tu personaje cuando lo tengas listo, recuerda que puede ser uno que te guste o uno que odies. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_tranquilo, solo daba mi opinión, no pretendía molestarte ni nada por el estilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_para saber lo que trama Gasket no tendrás que esperar mucho, eso te lo puedo asegurar, respecto a tu respuesta, ya me fije y fui yo el que se equivoco, ya que me pareció ver que decía que el verde tenía un simio, disculpa por eso, en lo otro tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_efectivamente es el más poderoso que existe, con ese libro en manos de Ivan no hay límites a lo que pueda hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entiendo, aunque creo que lo harían muy bien, respecto al Sendokai, si lo he visto y me parece una buena serie que vale la pena, no sé porque no la pasan seguido y en su lugar dejan basura como El estúpido mundo de Gumball, Tío Granpa, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no te preocupes, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de ganar, ya deje una nueva pregunta y te deseo suerte, a ti y a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no lo sé, Drago es mi mejor villano, pero dime ¿de qué se trata ese fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_eres muy noble al tratar de que nos arreglemos bien, eso lo demuestro y yo también solo estoy dando una opinión, la verdad…ni siquiera sé que lo molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_mucho mejor que Ben 10, aunque pensé que también lo odiabas, ahora dime amigo mío ¿quieres que yo decida como hacerlo aparecer o prefieres dar una sugerencia de cómo hacerlo? La decisión es tuya y pues el libro está a salvo…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues el libro ya está en manos de los rangers y a salvo, por ahora, ya que Ivan no se detendrá hasta que le ponga las manos encima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Ocnarf, Er Deivi, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Sicario Heart, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. La ira del principe

"_Saludos amantes de la libertad y de la justicia, soy __**Auric el conquistador, **__defensor de todo lo bueno y verdadero, hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde veremos hasta donde puede llevarnos la arrogancia, presenciaremos el final de uno de los enemigos más ególatras y rebeldes de todos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=bS5CHCQb9kM**

** www. youtube watch? v=f4l3ZqeUQJs**

** www. youtube watch? v=Iuy-aoPrJCc**

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 La ira del príncipe.**

Arturina se dirigía hacia las ruinas del imperio del rey Mondo, la robot estaba muy preocupada por su esposo, ya que Ivan Ooze estaba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia con Gasket y le preocupaba que decidiera destruirlo.

Al llegar efectivamente lo encontró ahí, pero había algo inquietante-¿Gasket?-.

El aludido volteo y se topo con su amada-Arturina, mi bella princesa, llegas justo a tiempo para presenciar el arma que me devolverá mi honor y mi lugar en el universo-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Contempla a la poderosa y legendaria espada de Damocles-Gasket levanto una espada que brillaba intensamente.

Arturina retrocedió asustada al reconocer la peligrosa espada-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Los Zeo Rangers la habían destruido!-.

-No por completo, tras asegurar la destrucción de Louie Kaboom busque los restos de la espada, sabía que algún día me serían útil, así que después del fracaso con el Titanic Bot la repare y ahora estoy listo para acabar con los rangers personalmente-explico Gasket riéndose.

-¡Pero Gasket, esa espada es muy peligrosa, ya viste lo que le ocurrió a tu padre las dos veces que la uso!-exclamo Arturina muy aterrada.

-¡Yo no soy mi padre, donde él fracaso, yo triunfare!-.

-¡Pero si Ooze se entera…!-.

-¡Si no me vas a apoyar, mejor cierra la boca y quítate de mi camino!-ordeno Gasket, mientras se disponía a ir a la Tierra.

-¡Pero Gasket!-Arturina lo sujeto del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Gasket empujo a su esposa, quien cayó al suelo-¡Si no me piensas ayudar, mejor apártate de mi camino!-.

Con esas palabras, Gasket se retiro del lugar, dejando a una sollozante Arturina en el suelo, su príncipe nunca la había tratado de esa manera, ahora estaba muy cambiado y eso la alarmaba.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, Gasket apareció en el desierto cercano a Angel Grove-Perfecto, este será un buen lugar para comenzar la devastación absoluta de todo este repugnante planeta y de los Power Rangers-.

Cerca de ahí, Bulk y Skull caminaban por el desierto, la camioneta de Adelle estaba estacionada detrás de ellos-Oye gordo ¿podrías decirme para que vinimos al desierto?-pregunto Skull.

-Para meditar Skull-explico Bulk-los monjes meditaban para poder ser más inteligentes, así que eso haremos nosotros, meditaremos un poco hasta que se nos ocurra una forma de descubrir la verdadera identidad de los Power Rangers-.

-¿Y por que tenía que ser en un desierto?-.

-Porque se necesita de un lugar tranquilo, sereno y silencioso, y no hay mejor lugar para eso que un desierto-.

-Oye gordo, pero ¿no fue aquí donde nos encontramos a esos robots asesinos?-pregunto Skull recordando lo que les paso hace unos días.

-No seas tonto Skull, un relámpago no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar-.

En ese momento, Gasket alzo la espada de Damocles-¡Espada de Damocles, escucha mi llamado, el príncipe Gasket te ordena liberar tu gran poder!-.

Unos rayos cubrieron el cielo y luego se dirigieron a Gasket, aumentando su tamaño enormemente, siendo descubierto por Bulk y Skull, quienes al verlo, comenzaron a retroceder aterrados.

Gasket comenzó a avanzar hacia Angel Grove y los dos amigos emprendieron la huída-¡Gordo, creí que dijiste que un rayo no caía dos veces en el mismo lugar!-grito Skull.

-¡Un rayo no, pero un monstruo si!-grito Bulk.

Gasket avanzaba lentamente-Muy bien Angel Grove, prepárate para caer a los pies del príncipe Gasket-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa.

-Es el príncipe Gasket, se dirige hacia Angel Grove, llama a los rangers de inmediato, deben detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-indico Dimitria.

-En seguida-Alfa comenzó a activar la comunicación-rangers, hay un problema real de tamaño mayúsculo-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan ya estaba al tanto de la situación-Lo único que les pido es que obedezcan mis indicaciones, que no actúen a menos que yo lo ordene ¿es tan difícil entender eso? ¿Acaso hablo en un lenguaje que aun no ha sido descubierto?-.

Rito alzo la mano-Eh…no jefe, pero ¿Por qué nos está diciendo esto?-.

Astronema lo vio fríamente-Gasket está actuando otra vez sin autorización, al parecer reconstruyo la espada de Damocles y ahora está atacando Angel Grove-.

-Se nota que es un príncipe renegado-dijo Scorpina seria.

-Solo de la orden, mi señor y yo iré por él, se lo traeré y podrá castigar su insolencia-dijo Zeltrax.

Ooze se quedo pensando-No, dejen que intente destruir a los rangers, si tiene éxito nos desharemos de ellos, pero si fracasa, nos desharemos de Gasket, de un modo u otro…el resultado me complace-.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿Qué hay de Arturina? Ella no aparece en el campo de batalla-dijo Estraga.

-Es cierto y esos dos siempre peleaban juntos, Scorpina, ve y encuentra a Arturina, averigua que está tramando y tráela ante mí-.

-Si-.

**(-)**

Los rangers llegaron al Centro de Mando-Vinimos en cuanto pudimos ¿Qué sucede Dimitria?-pregunto Yubel.

-El príncipe Gasket está atacando Angel Grove, observen el globo visor-.

Los rangers lo hicieron y pudieron ver a Gasket destruyendo un edificio con un golpe de su espada, Tommy se adelanto al reconocer el arma-¿Es la espada que creo que es?-.

-Si Tommy, es la espada de Damocles, Gasket la ha reconstruido para poder atacar-explico Dimitria.

Los otros rangers miraron a sus mentores con interrogación-A ver, a ver ¿Qué es esa espada de Damocles?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Es un arma sumamente poderosa pero inestable, si se usa de un modo incorrecto, puede resultar mortal tanto para Gasket como para quienes lo combatan-.

-A eso llamo estar desesperado-dijo Marceline.

-La espada fue usada por el rey Mondo hace algunos años, los Zeo Rangers la destruimos con ayuda del Súper Zeo Megazord, no creí que volvería a ver esa arma-dijo Tommy.

-Rangers, esta vez deben asegurarse de destruir la espada por completo, usen al Megazord Dragón Caballero y llamen tanto al Falcon Zord como al Brachio Zord en caso de necesitarlos-indico Dimitria.

-Entendido ¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, Gasket continuaba con su senda de destrucción-Esto es tan fácil que resulta aburrido-.

-¡Gasket!-los rangers llegaron en sus motocicletas, siendo Tommy el que había gritado-¡Detente ahora mismo!-.

-¡El príncipe del imperio de las máquinas no obedece a nadie y menos a un humano como tú!-Gasket trato de aplastarlos, pero los rangers lo evadieron a tiempo.

-¡Vaya, nunca quieren rendirse tranquilamente y eso me gusta!-declaro Finn.

-¡Hora de la artillería pesada! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power…YA!-.

Los dragones llegaron al rescate y los rangers subieron a sus respectivos zords-¡Muy bien chicos, hagamos lo que dijo Dimitria! ¡Inicien Megazord Dragón Caballero!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

La combinación no se hizo esperar-¡Megazord Dragón Caballero Activado!-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga se acerco a Ivan-¡Mi señor, los rangers han llegado a enfrentar a Gasket!-.

Ooze activo un vórtice de fuego, en el cual podrían ver la batalla-Esto es algo que no podemos perdernos ¿alguien tiene palomitas? No se puede disfrutar de una buena función sin palomitas de maíz-dijo sonriendo.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, la batalla ya estaba comenzando-¡Es hora de que paguen por todas las veces que me han humillado! ¡Vengan por mí!-.

Ambos gigantes se acercaron al otro, mientras Arturina aparecía en el techo de un edificio-¡Gasket, ten cuidado mi amor!-.

Gasket lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que el Megazord bloqueo con su brazo, el príncipe lanzo un ataque más contra el Megazord, quien lo evadió dando un salto, para luego girar y patear al príncipe, quien rodo por el suelo.

-Muy bien, sigamos así, tenemos que evitar los golpes de la espada de Damocles ¿entendido?-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord contraataco a Gasket, quien ataco con su espada, el Megazord detuvo el golpe con sus manos y luego lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra el príncipe, quien rodo por el suelo, para luego incorporarse y atacar con unos rayos.

-¡Alas escudo!-el Megazord uso sus alas de escudo y desvió los ataques de Gasket.

Arturina veía la batalla muy preocupada y asombrada-¡Vamos Gasket, véncelos, si te destruyen…no sé qué será de mí!-.

-Sí que eres patética-.

Arturina volteo y se topo con Scorpina-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sacando su arco y flechas-¿acaso Ivan te envió para detener a Gasket?-.

-Si así fuera él mismo lo habría hecho-dijo Scorpina-el señor Ivan decidió darle una oportunidad a tu maridito-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Oh si, sus propias palabras fueron "si tiene éxito, destruirá a los rangers y si fracasa, él será destruido", para él ambas opciones son aceptables-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-No seas quejosa, después de todo, tu príncipe no ha actuado muy bien ante el señor Ivan-dijo Scorpina tranquila.

Arturina apretó los puños y dirigió su vista hacia la batalla-¡Vamos Gasket!-.

Gasket lanzo un golpe contra el Megazord, dándole directamente en el pecho, el Megazord retrocedió y esquivo un nuevo ataque del príncipe-¡Rangers, jamás van a vencer el poder de la espada de Damocles!-.

-¡Lo mismo dijo tu padre y mira lo que le pasó!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Es hora de mostrarle a Gasket el poder del trabajo en equipo!-declaro Yubel.

El Megazord se elevo en el aire-¡Mega Tornado!-girando a gran velocidad, se lanzo contra Gasket.

El príncipe les disparo un rayo, que el giro logro desviar y el Megazord atravesó al príncipe en su abdomen, pero Gasket aun no estaba vencido-¿Es todo lo que tienen? ¡Ni…siquiera me hizo…cosquillas!-.

El Megazord se puso en guardia-Creo que es hora de llamar ayuda-dijo Finn.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Falcon Zord!-.

El Falcon Zord hizo acto de aparición, batiendo sus alas majestuosamente, se reflejo en el ojo del Megazord y se conecto en el brazo derecho del mismo.

-¡Su gallina súper desarrollada jamás vencerá a la espada de Damocles! ¡La cortare en dos con un solo golpe!-.

-¡Disparo de Halcón…FUEGO!-el Megazord lanzo al Falcon Zord, que se envolvió en llamas de fuego.

Gasket espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y lanzo un golpe con la espada, ambos chocaron con fuerza, pero para asombro del príncipe el Falcon Zord destruyo por completo la espada.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

El Falcon Zord se reconecto al Megazord, el cual lanzo un feroz golpe con el pico del Falcon Zord, Gasket rodo por el suelo, quedando muy dañado, Arturina se llevo ambas manos a la boca al ver eso.

-Creo que ya sé cómo va a terminar esto-dijo Scorpina-y no será agradable-.

-No…Gasket…-.

-Esto no es posible… ¿Cómo pueden tener tanto poder?-cuestiono Gasket incrédulo.

-¡Y para tu desgracia Gasket, aun podemos ser más poderosos!-declaro Yubel-¡Brachio Zord!-.

El gigantesco Brachio Zord apareció y golpeo a Gasket con su cuyo, el príncipe volvió a rodar por el suelo, encarando a sus rivales-¡Iniciado Drago Ultrazord!-.

El Megazord dio un salto y se conecto en la espalda del Brachio Zord, la cual ya se había abierto para la combinación-¡Drago Ultrazord Activado!-.

-¡No! ¡Esta iba a ser mi mayor gloria!-grito Gasket al ver lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Drago Ultrazord FUEGO!-.

El Ultrazord disparo su ataque final, dándole directamente a Gasket, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, de su cuerpo metálico comenzó a salir mucho humo, los rangers se levantaron un poco para ver mejor.

-¿Le ganamos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Eso parece-respondió Marceline.

Gasket se levanto a duras penas, su cuerpo seguía echando mucho humo y sus ojos parecía que se iban a apagar en cualquier momento…

-¡Perdónenme…padre…madre…les he fallado a ambos…y al imperio!-grito antes de caer y explotar.

-¡Si, le ganamos!-grito Finn.

-Y esta vez destruimos la espada de Damocles para siempre-dijo Tommy orgulloso.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-termino Yubel con su frase.

Al ver lo que ocurrió con su esposo, Arturina lanzo un grito de dolor-¡Gasket! ¡No, esto no pudo haber pasado!-grito incrédula.

-Era de esperarse, ese Megazord era demasiado para él-dijo Scorpina seria-vámonos, tenemos que volver al palacio antes de que Ivan se moleste más-.

Scorpina levanto a Arturina de manera casi amable, finalmente, ambas se retiraron, aunque Arturina se veía muy mal por la pérdida de su esposo.

**(-)**

De regreso en el Centro de Mando, los rangers se reunieron nuevamente con Dimitria-Los felicito por esta nueva victoria rangers, no solo derrotaron al último integrante del clan del rey Mondo, sino que además han destruido una de las armas más peligrosas que han existido en el Multiverso-.

-Podemos estar seguros de que jamás volveremos a ver a la espada de Damocles-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

Marceline se rio-Olvídense de esa espada, lo importante es que le pateamos el trasero a ese robot engreído y bien merecido se lo tenía-.

Finn se rio también-Estoy de acuerdo con Marceline, fue una gran victoria para nosotros-.

-Pero esto no ha terminado, no olviden que aún quedan Ivan, Astronema y otro montón de lunáticos que quieren despacharnos-recordó Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón y perder a uno de sus generales solo hará que Ivan se desespere mucho más-dijo Tommy serio.

-Cierto, pero mientras más ataques nos lance, más poderosos nos volveremos y algún día acabaremos con él, de una vez por todas-dijo Yubel muy segura de sí misma y sus amigos la apoyaron.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, 3 Drakzes entraron al salón del trono con una carretilla, en la cual llevaban los restos del cuerpo de Gasket-Oigan, hay algo diferente en él, es como si hubiera perdido peso-dijo Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-Debe ser que antes estaba armado-dijo Zeltrax.

-Sí, solo que sea eso, eres muy listo Zeltrax-felicito Rito dándole una palmada en la espalda y Zeltrax lo miro con enojo-huy perdón-.

-¿Quiere que lo repare mi señor?-pregunto Estraga.

-No necesito inútiles como él, haz lo que quieras con este pedazo de chatarra, no me importa, pero recuerda informarme de todo lo que hagas o Gasket no será el único despedazado por aquí ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor-.

En los pasillos, Arturina se encontraba sentada, con la espalda recargada en la pared, abrazando a sus rodillas, cuando Scorpina se le acerco-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Gasket se ha ido y el señor Ooze no piensa repararlo ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-.

-Lo lamento, tanto tiempo con Rito me ha afectado-dijo Scorpina-escucha…siento mucho lo que le paso a Gasket, en serio, pero no creo que quedarte aquí lamentándote sea lo mejor-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que deberías pensar en un modo de vengarte de los rangers y yo tengo una idea, te propongo una alianza, uniendo nuestras fuerzas seremos imparables y acabaremos con esos odiosos rangers de una vez por todas-.

Arturina se quedo pensando en la oferta de Scorpina-No tengo nada que perder y reconozco que tu idea no me desagrada del todo-.

-¿Lo ves? Juntas seremos invencibles, la guerreras del caos, Scorpina y Arturina-.

-Arturina y Scorpina-replanteo Arturina incorporándose.

-Muy bien ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Socias?-Scorpina le tendió la mano y Arturina la estrecho.

-Socias-.

**(-)**

En el centro juvenil, los rangers estaban disfrutando de un merecido descanso, esta vez, Elsa se les había unido, cuando Bulk y Skull entraron, bastante sucios y sudando por todo el cuerpo.

-Oigan ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Tommy.

-No nos lo van a creer-dijo Bulk-estábamos caminando por el desierto…-.

-Cuando se nos apareció un robot gigante de la nada-agrego Skull.

-Escapamos por un pelo y corrimos por todo el desierto-continuo Bulk-no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos corriendo hasta que por fin regresamos aquí-.

-Estoy exhausto-dijo Skull sentándose en una silla-no creo que haya algo que me haga levantarme-.

Una voz lo hizo levantarse de golpe-Oigan ustedes dos ¿quieren decirme donde esta mi camioneta?-pregunto Adelle muy seria.

Bulk y Skull se miraron entre sí-¿La camioneta?-pregunto Bulk.

-Creo que la dejamos en el desierto-recordó Skull.

-Ah, la dejaron en el desierto, que bien, pues ahora van a volver por ella y si regresan sin ella limpiaran los baños durante los próximos 10 años-Adelle los agarro de las orejas y se los llevo.

Los rangers comenzaron a reírse después de ver eso-Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran-dijo Tommy recordando que así eran siempre esos dos grandes amigos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Una vez más las fuerzas del mal han caído ante el poder de la justicia, será mejor que te rindas Ivan Ooze, porque la maldad jamás podrá vencer a las fuerzas del bien, son demasiado para ti"_

_Un aplauso para Auric el conquistador, uno de los más poderosos aliados de los rangers y ahora pasemos a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Y POR CIERTO, ESTA PREGUNTA LA GANO…ER DEIVI, DISTE LA RESPUESTA MAS DETALLADA DE TODAS, TE FELICITO POR ELLO, YA PUEDES ESCOGER A TU PERSONAJE, RECUERDA QUE PUEDE SER UNO QUE TE GUSTE U ODIES**

**Nami8221: **_podrías haber dado un OC para participar, de hecho, si gustas puedes hacerlo y te incluiré ¿Qué piensas al respecto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_eso me alegra, ya que si bien algunos pueden darme respuestas muy buenas, también espero que otros contesten, respecto a Gasket, él conoció su final por haber actuado nuevamente solo y sin autorización de Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_lamento decirte que no puedo responder esas preguntas, ya que arruinarían toda la sorpresa, espero lo entiendas, respecto a las batallas, tuve que hacerlas así para que no fuera más largo de lo necesario, en cuanto a tus respuesta, no podía olvidar que Power Rangers existe gracias al Súper Sentai, se trata de Alfa 6, el original asistente de Dimitria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te haya gustado hasta dónde va el fic, pero el libro no estará a salvo mientras Ivan Ooze exista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_me ayudaría saber que hice o dije para que se molestara y así disculparme adecuadamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Recro: **_no se le puede dar gusto a todos, pero agradezco que lean mis fics y me digan las críticas, aunque te voy a contradecir, ya que los buenos si llegan a sufrir y de los OC, es algo que me gusta incluir, tal vez no salgan mucho, pero al público le da mucho gusto participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_escogiste un muy buen OC y con un gran historial maligno, te felicito por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es por eso que deberían considerar escribir sus propios fics, solo tiene que saber organizar sus tiempos muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_sé cómo es eso, yo he visto el primer fic que escribí y los que hice recientemente, aunque lo diga yo mismo, debo decir que he mejorado y pues ya viste como salió todo para Gasket. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_solo lo suponía, ya que hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de la forma en que lo he puesto en mis fics, de hecho, hasta les ha agradado ver como lo dejo, respecto a tu pregunta, es lo que estoy viendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Er Deivi, Moon-9215, Sicario Heart, Recro, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Acepta tus sentimientos

"_Les da la bienvenida la __**princesa Shayla, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde veremos cómo nuestros sentimientos se convierten en un arma de doble filo, pero al mismo tiempo, son tan lo más hermoso que tenemos, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al fic, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=0-Prqvq9m28**

** www. youtube watch? v=Fz8mcZYyHcc**

** www. youtube watch? v=DvrXxrjP9sc**

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Acepta tus sentimientos.**

En el bosque de Angel Grove, los rangers se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, mientras Jake y Arcoíris tomaban el té, disfrutando de un hermoso día de campo.

-Vamos mijitos, échenle ganas al entrenamiento-dijo Jake mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-¡Creo recordar que tú también tenías que entrenar!-declaro Kenneth.

-No puedo entrenar ahora, estoy con mi amorcito y no puedo dejarla sola-dijo Jake a modo de excusa.

Kenneth entrecerró los ojos-Me caen mejor los perros que no hablan-.

El entrenamiento continuo por algunas horas más, cuando acabaron, Marceline tomo su celular y vio que tenías varios mensajes de Ash, la chica hizo una cara de enojo-Otra vez este estúpido-.

-¿Por qué te está mandando tantos mensajes?-pregunto Yubel.

-Quiere que le de otra oportunidad, pero no pienso dársela ni en un millón de años, ese desgraciado no se lo merece-dijo Marceline furiosa.

-No logro entender que fue lo que viste en él para empezar-dijo Finn.

-Francamente…yo tampoco-dijo Marceline sintiéndose como una tonta-bueno, tengo que volver a casa-.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-pregunto Finn rápidamente, Marceline se le quedo viendo y tras pensarlo unos minutos.

-Sí, creo que estaría bien algo de compañía-.

Finn sonrió y recogió sus cosas, alejándose un poco de Marceline, quien se quedo platicando con Yubel, Kenneth y Jake se acercaron a Finn-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué estás hablando-respondió Finn confundido.

-Me refiero a la cara de bobo enamorado que pusiste cuando te dijo que podías acompañarla a su casa-explico Kenneth-creo que a alguien le gusta su mejor amiga-.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Finn con la cara toda roja, por fortuna, las chicas no parecían haberlos escuchado-Marceline es mi mejor amiga y nada más-.

-Ay manito, eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo Jake burlonamente.

-Aunque tuvieran razón y no estoy diciendo que la tengan, no creo que yo le guste-dijo Finn algo deprimido.

-Hay una manera muy fácil de averiguarlo-dijo Jake-solo tienes que esperar a que entre en la época de apareamiento y listo-.

Tanto Finn como Kenneth se le quedaron viendo a Jake como si no hubieran escuchado bien-Jake…solo que Marceline no es un animal-.

-¿Qué los humanos no se gustan cuando están en celo? ¿Entonces porque hay mucha juventud embarazada actualmente?-.

-Luego hablaremos de eso-respondió Kenneth para cambiar el tema rápidamente-la mejor forma de saber si tu le gustas es…preguntándoselo-.

-Eso tampoco ayuda-dijo Finn serio-además, es mi mejor amiga y entre amigos uno no puede cruzar la línea entre amistad y amor, sería…muy raro…una abominación-.

-¡Oye Finn! ¿Qué tanto haces?-grito Marceline.

-¡Ya voy Marcy! Bueno chicos, nos vemos al rato-se despidió Finn.

Kenneth y Jake vieron a sus amigos marcharse-Negación-dijo Jake.

-Totalmente-.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que dos de las guerreras de Ivan habían escuchado y visto todo-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Scorpina-al parecer encontramos un modo de que inicies tu venganza contra los rangers-.

-Ciertamente, afortunadamente el señor Ivan Ooze nos permitió poner en marcha un plan para lograr mi venganza contra ellos por haber destruido a Gasket-dijo Arturina riéndose.

-Antes de lanzar nuestro movimiento, necesitamos un conejillo de indias para nuestro plan y creo que ya sé quién puede ser-dijo Scorpina sonriendo con maldad-andando-.

**(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, un muy molesto Ash caminaba por las calles, lanzando patadas al aire-¡Pero quien se ha creído que es! ¡Terminar conmigo solo por un estúpido muñeco, debería estar agradecida de que le quise dar algo mejor a ese ridículo oso!-.

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo una voz detrás de Ash, quien volteo y se topo con las dos guerreras del mal-es una pena que te hayan botado por ser un cretino-dijo Scorpina riéndose.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?-.

-Que me ayudes a vengarme de los Power Rangers-dijo Arturina-y a cambio te daremos el poder que necesitas para recuperar a Marceline-.

-¿Por qué harían algo así por mí?-.

-¿Quién dijo que era por ti? Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con los rangers y tú quieres recuperar a esa chica, si destruyes a los rangers por nosotras, te daremos el poder para recuperarla-.

Ash no necesito pensarlo mucho tiempo-Muy bien, acepto-.

-Claro que aceptas, de lo contrario te habríamos destruido-dijo Scorpina y le disparo un rayo para convertir a Ash en un nuevo monstruo.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Finn y Marceline caminaban hacia la casa de la chica-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas apoyado tanto cuando perdí a Hambo-.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, para eso somos amigos-.

-Si tengo que hacerlo Finn-dijo Marceline-Ash nunca fue tan considerado ni lindo conmigo, siempre fue más un…un…-

-¿Cretino?-.

-Ciertamente-.

Ambos se rieron y luego se hizo un silencio, no fue incomodo, al contrario, ambos se sentían tan a gusto junto que las palabras sobraban, fue en esos ratos de silencio que Finn pensó en las palabras de sus amigos y vio de reojo a Marceline…

Ahí estaba ella, su rostro era iluminado por la luz del sol, dándole un aire angelical, si bien podía ser una chica ruda, en el fondo era muy sensible y tierna, el chico no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, pero antes de poder decir algo…

-¿Así que ahora sales con el bobo? ¡No pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos Mar!-declaro una voz y luego varios rayos los derribaron.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Finn.

Entonces el nuevo guerrero maligno apareció, al verlo, Marceline no tardo en reconocerlo-¿Ash?-.

-Si preciosa, soy yo, pero mejorado-y es que ahora Ash parecía un versión más adulta de sí mismo, su cabello blanco se hizo más largo, llegándole a la espalda, su cuerpo era verde oscuro, sus ojos rojos, llevando un abrigo, pantalones y botas negras.

Al poco tiempo, Scorpina y Arturina hicieron acto de aparición-Hola rangers ¿están muy solitos no lo creen?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Y eso es perfecto para mí-dijo Arturina sonriendo.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Finn.

Ash se rio-¿Te sorprende que este con semejantes bellezas tonto?-.

-No, lo que me sorprende es que hayan tardado tanto en conocerse, tienen mucho en común-.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Tú qué dices Mar?-.

-Que tiene razón, no eres tan diferente a ellos Ash, pero ahora veo que eres más estúpido de lo que pensé al aliarte con ellas-.

-Hare lo que sea por recuperarte linda-.

-No quiero nada contigo-.

-Qué pena, porque no tienes alternativa-.

Finn se acerco a Marceline-¿Lo hacemos?-.

-Creo que no tenemos elección ¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino/Celestial!-.

Ambos rangers se transformaron y encararon a sus enemigos-¡Drakzes!-un grupo de Drakzes apareció de la nada y se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡Lanza Marina!-.

-¡Arco Celestial!-.

Los rangers azul y violeta comenzaron una feroz batalla contra los siervos de Ivan, pero Scorpina y Arturina se unieron también, seguidas de Ash-¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos? ¿Para qué necesitan a Ash?-cuestiono Finn.

-¡Esto no se trata de Ash, se trata de venganza!-declaro Arturina.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-¡Ustedes destruyeron a mi príncipe y ahora yo los destruiré por eso!-Arturina golpeo a Finn con su arco y Scorpina lo derribo golpeándolo con su espada.

-¡Finn!-grito Marceline, quien disparo algunas flechas contra los Drakzes-¡Resiste!-la chica trato de llegar a su lado, pero Ash la atrapo con un lazo de energía-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame ahora!-.

-¡Nunca más!-declaro Ash acercándola a él y sujetándola con fuerza.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!-.

-¡Y yo te dije que no tienes opción!-Ash le dio una descarga eléctrica y Marceline dejo de forcejar-Así está mejor, ahora espera a ver lo que tengo para ti-y con esas palabras, Ash se retiro, llevándose consigo a Marceline.

-¡Marceline!-grito Finn, en su distracción, los Drakzes lo atacaron y las dos guerreras le dispararon un rayo, derribándolo.

-Deja de preocuparte por ella, mejor preocúpate por ti-dijo Scorpina.

-El plan salió bien, divide y vencerás, ahora vengare a mi príncipe acabando primero contigo-dijo Arturina apuntándole una flecha al corazón.

-No…lo permitiré…-Finn trato de levantarse, pero dos Drakzes lo sujetaron y le impidieron moverse.

-Sujétenlo bien, quiero atravesar su asqueroso corazón-.

Arturina ya tenía el blanco fijo, solo debía soltar su flecha y atravesaría el corazón de Finn, pero entonces varios rayos golpearon a los Drakzes y Finn aprovecho para esquivar la flecha.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Scorpina.

El resto de los rangers habían llegado en sus motocicletas y se acercaron a Finn-¿Te encuentras bien Finn?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…pero Ash se llevo a Marceline…-.

-¿Cómo que se la llevo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ahora es un siervo de Ivan…nos atacaron por sorpresa y Ash se la llevo…-.

En ese momento, Alfa se comunico-"Rangers, localizamos a Marceline, está en la playa de Angel Grove"-.

-Que lastima que no llegaran a tiempo para salvarla-dijo Scorpina-porque de aquí no pasaran-.

Los rangers se pusieron en guardia-Finn, tú ve y salva a Marceline, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-indico Yubel.

-¿Están seguros?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Muy bien ¡Moto Dragón!-Finn se subió en su moto y se dirigió a la playa, Scorpina y Arturina trataron de detenerlo, pero los demás rangers las detuvieron.

-¡No se metan en esto!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Tengan cuidado, ya he peleado contra ellas y no son fáciles de vencer!-explico Tommy.

-Tú deberías preocuparte por otra cosa ranger negro-dijo Scorpina.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Tommy supiera que pasaba, Zeltrax salió de la nada y lo sujeto, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Doctor O!-gritaron Yubel y Kenneth.

-¡Estoy bien, ustedes encárguense de ellas!-indico Tommy enfrentándose a su letal enemigo.

-Siempre escoges la peor opción-dijo Zeltrax burlonamente.

-Podría decirte lo mismo Smithy-.

-¡Soy Zeltrax!-.

**(-)**

Tal como Alfa había informado, Marceline y Ash aparecieron en la playa, la primera trataba de alejarse de Ash-¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!-.

-Vamos Mar, no puedo creer que hayas preferido un oso de peluche tan tonto como ese a mí-.

-Eso demuestra que jamás te importaron mis sentimientos-.

-Escucha Mar…-.

-¡Y no me llames Mar!-grito Marceline furiosa-¡No tienes idea del asco que siento hacia ti y ahora que te has convertido en la marioneta de Ooze me das lástima!-.

-¡Eres una sucia traidora!-Ash le disparo un rayo a Marceline-¡Tú vas a volver conmigo lo quieras o no!-Ash le disparo un rayo más y Marceline rodo por la arena.

-Ni muerta volvería contigo-.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Vas a volver conmigo así tenga que obligarte!-Ash se acerco a ella, pero Finn llego de la nada y lo pateo.

-¡Aléjate de ella infeliz!-.

-¡Finn!-grito Marceline contenta de ver a su amigo.

-¡No te metas en esto imbécil, no es asunto tuyo!-.

-¡Si amenazas a Marceline es asunto mío!-Finn saco su lanza-¡Te lo advierto, si te le acercas no seré compasivo contigo! ¡No supiste valorar a Marceline, ella es la chica más increíble que he conocido y tú la lastimaste!-.

-Solo regale un muñeco apestoso-.

-Para ella no era eso-.

-Muy bien, si tanto quieres protegerla-Ash disparo un rayo hacia Marceline, al ver eso, Finn se interpuso y fue él quien recibió el impacto.

-¡Finn!-grito Marceline al ver eso.

-Descuida…Marceline…estoy bien…-respondió Finn tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¡No por mucho!-Ash le disparo un rayo más y Finn volvió a usar su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Marceline-¿Qué? ¡Ya me hiciste enfadar!-Ash volvió a atacarlo.

-¡Basta Finn, no lo hagas!-grito Marceline preocupada por su amigo.

Finn no la escucho y siguió en su misma posición-¡Te protegeré Marceline!-.

-¡Ya me estas cansando!-Ash disparo nuevamente.

Finn volvió a recibir los impactos, pero nuevamente los resistió, dejando sorprendidos a Marceline y a Ash-¡Te protegeré Marceline!-.

-Finn…-Marceline no sabía que decir, jamás se imagino que su mejor amigo se arriesgara así por ella.

-¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede ser tan fuerte!-grito Ash incrédulo.

-¡Eso piensas porque solo te preocupas por ti…yo no voy a dejar que lastimes a Marceline!-grito Finn golpeando a Ash en el estomago y lanzándolo por los aires-vaya…me siento diferente…-.

-"Di mi nombre"-.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Finn escuchando una voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba como un siseo, pero que de alguna manera, sentía que conocía.

-"Tú sabes quién soy, di mi nombre y alcanzaras un nivel de poder como nunca antes has visto"-.

-Pero ¿Cómo se cuál es tu nombre?-.

-"Tu sabes cual es…siempre lo supiste"-.

Finn se quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que esa voz le decía y escuchando el sonido del mar, finalmente alzo su puño al aire-¡Por el poder de Ceres!-una corriente de agua cubrió el cuerpo de Finn, mientras el siseo de su dragón se escuchaba, al poco tiempo, Finn reapareció con un traje mejorado.

Obtuvo una armadura en su pecho, con forma de estrella de 3 picos en cada lado, una aleación de metal en la parte superior de su casco, así como armadura en sus brazos y tobillos de color azul verdoso.

-¿Finn?-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Furia de Ceres, dragón marino! ¡Modo Tsunami!-.

-¿Qué?-Ash se incorporo-¿Qué diablos te paso?-.

-¡Algo que te va a causar mucho dolor!-declaro Finn lanzándose sobre Ash, quien le disparo un rayo, pero Finn lo desvió con mucha facilidad.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-grito Ash asustado.

Finn lanzo una ráfaga de feroces golpes contra Ash, quien los recibía directamente, el ranger azul dio un salto y pateo a Ash en la quijada-¡Lanza Tsunami!-la lanza de Finn obtuvo unos picos en la punta, dándole la apariencia de una sierra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cosa?-.

-¡Esto! ¡Corte Tsunami!-la sierra comenzó a girar y Finn lanzo el golpe contra Ash, dándole directamente.

Ash lanzo un grito de dolor, para luego caer al suelo y explotar, mientras Finn posaba en señal de triunfo-Increíble-dijo Marceline impactada.

-¡Marcy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Finn corriendo a su lado.

-S…si…gracias Finn, por venir a salvarme-.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, pero ese agradable momento fue interrumpido.

-Oh ¿no es eso tierno? Odio lo tierno-dijo Astronema apareciendo-y ni crean que han ganado ¡Levántate y acaba con ellos!-Astronema disparo un rayo hacia los restos de Ash y este reapareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Muchas gracias preciosa! ¡Ahora quítale las manos a mi chica!-Ash se preparo para atacarlos, cuando del mar emergió el dragón marino, atacando a Ash.

-¡Ceres!-grito Finn.

-¿Ceres?-pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Es una larga historia-.

-Qué pena que no vivirás para contarla-dijo Astronema fríamente-¡Scorpina, Arturina, únanse a la batalla!-.

Dos relámpagos cayeron sobre las aludidas, ya que la batalla contra los rangers los acerco hacia la playa, Arturina se volvió gigante-¡Hora de la venganza!-.

Scorpina también creció, pero esta vez parecía más un escorpión que antes, adquiriendo una forma de escorpión monstruosa-¡Estoy lista!-.

Al ver a los 3 gigantes, los rangers se preocuparon-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Vayan con Finn y Marceline, yo me encargo de Zeltrax!-indico Tommy.

-¡Muy bien!-los rangers corrieron al lado de sus amigos, mientras Tommy y Zeltrax quedaban frente a frente de nuevo.

Cuando los rangers llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo diseño de Finn-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-Sí, estamos bien, pero aun hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Finn.

-Pero antes debo decirlo, me gusta tu nuevo traje-dijo Kenneth.

-Gracias-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

El resto de los dragones aparecieron y ayudaron a Ceres, para luego comenzar su combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Scorpina.

-¡Esta va por ti…Gasket!-declaro Arturina disparando sus flechas y dándole directamente al Megazord.

Ash comenzó a correr hacia el Megazord-¡Te arrepentirás por no haberme aceptado de nuevo Marceline!-grito dando un salto y pateando al Megazord.

Scorpina lanzo un golpe con su aguijón y el Megazord comenzó a tambalearse, para luego verse rodeado por los 3 villanos-¡Acaben con ellos!-ordeno Scorpina de nuevo.

Los 3 villanos dispararon un rayo al mismo tiempo, derribando al Megazord-¡No duraremos mucho si seguimos peleando así!-grito Kenneth.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Marceline.

-Esperen…Ceres…se está comunicando conmigo de nuevo…-dijo Finn misteriosamente y sus amigos se le quedaron viendo.

-"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Finn, hagámoslo juntos"-.

-¡De acuerdo! Yubel ¿te importa si yo tomo el mando por ahora?-Yubel se le quedo viendo-¡Confía en mí, creo que podemos vencerlos!-.

-Muy bien Finn, guíanos-.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por el poder de Ceres!-Ceres lanzo un siseo más y el Megazord comenzó a brillar, para luego aparecer en un tono color azul con detalles verdes-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Modo Tsunami!-.

Los 3 villanos no se inmutaron-¿Creen que nos vencerán solo porque cambiaron de color? ¡Eres más tonto de lo que creí!-grito Ash disparándole un rayo.

-¡Escudo de Agua!-el Megazord creó un escudo y devolvió el ataque hacia Ash-¡Tú eres el único tonto Ash! ¡Chorro Dragón!-.

Ceres abrió su boca y lanzo un potente chorro de agua contra los 3 villanos, derribándolos-¡Con lo que detesto el agua!-grito Arturina.

-¡Bien hecho Finn, ahora acabemos con ellos!-indico Yubel.

-¡Con gusto! ¡Lanza Dragón!-en vez de la espada, el Megazord obtuvo una lanza.

-¡Lanza Dragón Corriente Infinita!-el Megazord lanzo la punta de la lanza como un torpedo contra Ash, atravesándolo, Ash lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡No…Marceline…no hagas esto!-grito antes de caer y explotar.

Al ver eso, Scorpina y Arturina retrocedieron-¡Tal vez ganaron esta vez, pero volveremos!-advirtió Scorpina y ambas se marcharon.

Yubel miro a Finn-Dilo tú, lo mereces-.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Finn alzando su puño.

Mientras tanto, Tommy y Zeltrax seguían peleando, Zeltrax disparo un rayo, que Tommy evadió rodando por el suelo, para luego golpearlo en la cintura con su espada y de una patada tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Te vencí otra vez!-declaro Tommy.

Zeltrax respiraba agitadamente-¡Estas batallas solo hacen que mi odio hacia ti crezca, algún día voy a destruirte!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-y con esas últimas palabras, Zeltrax se retiro.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers se presentaron ante Dimitria-¿Qué paso con Ash? ¿Fue…destruido?-pregunto Marceline.

-Afortunadamente no, solo su parte de monstruo fue destruida por el Megazord, en cuanto lo vencieron, él quedo libre-explico Dimitria.

-¿Y recuerda algo de lo que paso y de nuestras identidades?-pregunto Finn preocupado.

-Elsa ya se está encargando de eso-explico Alfa.

**(-)**

Ash corría por las calles, dirigiéndose al noticiero de Angel Grove-Vas a pagar por haberme dejado Marceline, veremos que tal les va cuando todos sepan quienes son los Power Rangers-.

-No tan rápido señor Ash-dijo Elsa apareciendo.

-¿Directora Randall? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto confundido.

Elsa traía puestos unas gafas oscuras, saco una lapicera de metal, con un punto rojo que apuntaba hacia Ash-No mucho, solo sonría-dijo apretando el botón y un destello rojo golpeo a Ash, dejándolo confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?-.

-Iba para la escuela a cumplir sus 6 horas de castigo ¿recuerda? Así que dese prisa o serán 16 horas-dijo Elsa fríamente, Ash asintió y se marcho a la escuela-amo mi trabajo-.

**(-)**

Una vez que lo de Ash estuvo resuelto, Finn volteo a ver a Dimitria-Oye Dimitria ¿podría decirnos que fue ese…modo máximo?-.

-Aun no han liberado todo su potencial, ese es un gran poder que vive oculto en todos ustedes-.

-Muy bien ¿y qué hay de Ceres?-.

-Sus dragones son más que simples máquinas, son seres con vida propia, así como ocurrió contigo, cuando llegue el momento, el resto de los dragones se comunicaran con ustedes y alcanzaran el próximo nivel de poder-.

-Todo suena muy bien, pero creo que debemos volver a casa-dijo Kenneth-ya es un poco tarde-agrego y todos asintieron.

**(-)**

Finn termino de acompañar a Marceline a su casa, Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy-.

-No fue nada, jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño-.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-dijo Marceline dándole un beso en la mejilla-gracias de nuevo, te veo mañana-y con esas palabras, Marceline entro a su casa.

Finn se quedo mudo tras recibir el beso y con un gran sonrojo, para luego sonreír-Buenas noches Marcy-dijo para luego dirigirse hacia su casa.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, ahora Finn tiene un nuevo nivel de poder y eso le ayudara mucho en el futuro, ese nivel fue despertado gracias al sentimiento más bello que pueda existir, pero desgraciadamente, Ivan Ooze aun tiene planes nefastos en mente"_

_Un aplauso para la princesa Shayla, la mentora de los rangers fuerza salvaje y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo el gusto del mundo:_

**SI BIEN POWER RANGERS ESTA BASADO EN EL SUPER SENTAI, POWER RANGERS TIENE UN ELEMENTO UNICO DE LA SERIE, EL CUAL NO EXISTE EN EL SUPER SENTAI Y SOLO HA APARECIDO EN EL ANIVERSARIO DEL SUPER SENTAI, NOMBRA ESE DETALLE EXCLUSIVO DE POWER RANGERS**

**Nami8221: **_veré que puedo hacer, ya que no solo habrá comedia, sino también acción y romance, así como tragedias y momentos amargos, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_eso se resolverá en el fic, ya que así como aparecerán rangers veteranos, también lo harán otros villanos muy peligrosos, respecto a Gasket, él siempre fue muy rebelde, me sorprende que Mondo nunca le diera lo que se merecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ni Scorpina ni Arturina son tan tontas como para hacer algo así, siempre pedirán la autorización de Ivan antes de hacer algo, Gasket actuó así porque siempre fue muy rebelde, ya vez, se caso con la hija del peor enemigo de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ese comentario me da a entender que ambos ya están en la universidad ¿son gemelos o cuantos años se llevan entre ustedes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_de hecho, me alegra que hayan empezado con Zyuranger, porque creo que de haber empezado desde el primer Súper Sentai, la serie no sería igual, respecto a Boom, suena interesante, pero dime ¿lo quieres ver como se soñó o como es en realidad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no será fácil, Ivan hizo un gran trabajo al borrarle la memoria y lavarle el cerebro, haciéndole creer que nunca dejo de ser Astronema, por cierto, puede que hoy me tarde un poco en conectarme o quizás no lo haga, ya que una tía nos invito a su casa y no sé a qué horas vuelva, pero tratare de conectarme, eso lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_me alegra que te gustara y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los dos primeros sí, pero los dos últimos no creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ese par tienen más vidas que un gato, ya que sobrevivieron a casi toda la Alianza del Mal e incluso ayudarlo a enfrentar a las tropas de Astronema, podrán ser tontos, pero son personajes muy queridos de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Gasket siempre fue muy rebelde ante sus padres, ten en cuenta que se caso con Arturina y ella era la hija del enemigo mortal de Mondo, el rey Aridon, bueno, eso fue lo que explico Zordon cuando ambos llegaron a la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Zeus, Hades, Er Deivi, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Tesoros irremplazables

"_Saludos amantes de los fics, soy __**Karone/Astronema, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde veremos a los rangers luchar por proteger el más grande tesoro del planeta Tierra de las perversas garras de Ivan Ooze, además de algo que pasara y que nadie podría esperar, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=n1oFdNhl6as**

** www. youtube watch? v=9bzfx5BqbJo**

** www. youtube watch? v=_PwhVteNMrM**

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 Tesoros irremplazables.**

Era un bello día en Angel Grove, el sol brillaba y las familias hacían sus actividades en el lago del Angel Grove, practicando deportes, comiendo en familia o simplemente disfrutando de su compañía.

-¡Atrápalo hijo!-grito un padre lanzando un balón hacia su hijo, quien lo recibió con sus brazos.

-¡Lo tengo!-.

-¡Así se hace campeón!-grito su padre orgulloso.

Escondida entre unos arbustos, observando a las familias divirtiéndose, se encontraba Astronema, la oscura princesa del mal, ella observaba como los niños se divertían con sus padres y en su mente le vino un recuerdo.

-FLASHBACK-

Una joven Astronema se encontraba en un estudio, en una de sus largas sesiones de estudio, pese a que era una niña, los juegos no eran algo digno de la futura princesa del mal, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Ecliptor apareció.

-Astronema, te traje algo de comer-dijo mostrándole la bandeja con comida-es el platillo que tanto te gusta-.

Astronema alzo la vista-Gracias Ecliptor-dijo con voz cansada-¿puedo salir a jugar?-.

-Princesa, ya sabes las reglas, tienes que estudiar al menos 8 horas diarias si quieres llegar a ser algún día una verdadera princesa del mal, apenas llevas 4 horas el día de hoy-Ecliptor vio como la pequeña se mostraba triste y decepcionada, el guerrero suspiro-creo que por hoy ya fueron suficientes estudios-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sonriendo emocionada.

-Por supuesto, anda, ve a jugar, diviértete un poco, pero no te alejes mucho de la fortaleza-.

-¡No lo haré!-Astronema saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de eso, le dio un abrazo a Ecliptor, debido a su edad, apenas alcanzaba la cintura de su protector-gracias papá-dijo Astronema, para luego salir corriendo a jugar, sin darle tiempo a Ecliptor de reaccionar, en su mente siempre quedaron grabadas las palabras "papá".

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Astronema derramo una lágrima silenciosa al recordar ese momento, Ecliptor fue más que su protector y mano derecha, más que su leal sirviente, fue como un padre para ella…sin poder soportar ver más la imagen de los niños corriendo felices con sus padres, la princesa volvió al palacio.

**(-)**

Una vez que volvió al palacio, se dirigió al salón del trono, donde Ivan Ooze ya la estaba esperando-Ah Astronema, llegas a tiempo para conocer a mi nuevo amigo-.

-¿Nuevo amigo? ¿Quién es?-.

-Permíteme presentarte al Sr. Pennywise-presento Ivan a un payaso de cara completamente blanca, nariz roja, un cabello rojo cubriéndole los costados de su cabeza y la parte trasera de la misma, vestía como el típico payaso de feria, pero sus manos eran garras que asemejaban a patas de araña.

-Ah princesa Astronema, oscura realeza, no soy digno de estar en vuestra presencia, suya y del gran señor Ivan Ooze-dijo Pennywise dándole un beso en la mano a Astronema de manera galante.

-¿Para qué queremos un payaso?-pregunto Astronema.

-Pennywise no es cualquier payaso-señalo Ooze.

-Así es su oscura realeza, soy un payaso malvado y en vez de traer alegría, traigo desgracia al mundo, especialmente a los niños y hoy mis presas van a ser los niños del hospital de Angel Grove-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Astronema.

-Oh si, ellos ya de por si están sufriendo, así que un poco más de sufrimiento no les hará daño-dijo Ivan-y yo sabré usar muy bien ese dolor en contra de los rangers-agrego riéndose, mientras Astronema se quedaba sin habla al escuchar eso.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Angel Grove, Yubel, Finn y Marceline se encontraban en la entrada esperando a que Kenneth llegara, ya que su amigo les pidió reunirse con él ahí.

Después de esperar algunos minutos, su amigo apareció, pero no venía solo, un chico algo más alto que él, de pelo rubio y peinado en punta hacia arriba, con un tono morado en el centro de su cabello, sudadera, pantalones morados y zapatos deportivos naranjas lo acompañaba.

-¡Chicos! Que gusto que haya venido-saludo Kenneth.

-No podíamos faltar Kenneth-dijo Yubel sinceramente-ahora ¿Quién es tu amigo?-.

-Soy Odd el magnífico, pero para ti, soy Odd el galán-dijo Odd de manera seductora y Kenneth le pego-¡Oye!-.

-Contrólate, en fin, como ya dijo, se llama Odd y es mi mejor amigo de la infancia-.

Los rangers saludaron a Odd y viceversa-Ahora ¿podrías decirnos para que nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto Marceline.

-Para que decirles, cuando podemos enseñarles, vengan con nosotros y lo verán-Kenneth entro al hospital, seguido de los rangers y de Odd.

Una vez adentro, los rangers se sorprendieron de que tanto los doctores, como las enfermeras, entre otros miembros del personal médico, los conocían, ya que los saludaban con mucho ánimo.

Una enfermera los llevo hasta el jardín del hospital, donde había varios niños reunidos, algunos sin cabello y con una gorra que cubría su cabeza, otros en silla de ruedas, además de algunos con quemaduras, heridas, etc.

-No entiendo que es todo esto Kenneth-dijo Finn confundido.

-Ya verán ¿listo Odd?-.

-Siempre-Kenneth y Odd se cambiaron de ropa, quedando Kenneth como maestro de ceremonias de un circo y Odd con un disfraz de gato púrpura, salieron al jardín, siendo descubiertos por una enfermera.

-¡Miren quienes llegaron!-.

Al ver a sus visitantes, lo niños sonrieron y gritaron emocionados, en los más enfermos aparecieron unas sonrisas, que si bien no lograban ocultar su enfermedad por completo, si parecían más sanos.

-¡Hola niños! ¡Soy su viejo amigo Kenneth y mi fiel compañero, Odd el gato púrpura!-.

-Oye Kenneth, creí que tú eras el compañero-dijo Odd confundido.

-No empecemos con eso ahora Odd, estamos aquí para darle alegría a estos niños, aunque no me hagan hacer nada pesado, ya que estoy muy cansado…-dijo Kenneth haciendo muecas de cansancio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto una niña a la que habían diagnosticado cáncer.

-Es que estuve cargando leña todo el día y eso me dejo con dolor de espalda-.

-Debió parecer futbolista-dijo otro pequeño.

-¿Por qué lo dices amiguito?-.

-Porque andaba repartiendo leña-respondió el niño y Kenneth se rio.

-Muy buen chiste amiguito, oye Odd, ven aquí-el aludido se acerco-dime amigo ¿en qué me parezco yo a un futbolista?-.

Odd se quedo pensando en una respuesta-En que los dos viven de la patada-dijo muy seguro, Kenneth y los niños se rieron.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth cuando reacciono y miro a su amigo con enojo fingido y Odd sonrió nervioso.

La función continuó con chistes, actuaciones del par, malabares, anécdotas, todo para deleite de los niños, que reían muy contentos, las enfermeras y algunos doctores también se reían, incluso los otros 3 rangers disfrutaban del hermoso espectáculo.

-¡Bueno, por hoy es todo niños!-interrumpió una enfermera, dejando a los pequeños decepcionados-ya saben que la función dura solo hora y media, tienen que volver a sus habitaciones-.

-La enfermera tiene razón chicos, vayan a descansar y el próximo sábado aquí estaremos de nuevo-aseguro Odd.

Mientras Odd se despedía de los niños, Kenneth se acerco a sus amigos-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?-.

-Eso es algo muy tierno de parte de ambos-dijo Yubel sonriendo-deben sentirse orgullosos-.

-Lo estamos, pero…hay un motivo por el cual les pedí que vinieran-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Finn.

Antes de que Kenneth respondiera, una niña enferma de cáncer se le acerco-Tío Kenneth-.

-¿Si pequeña?-.

-¿Cuándo van a venir los Power Rangers? Prometiste que ellos vendrían a saludarnos-.

Kenneth se quedo en silencio y vio a sus amigos de reojo, que se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso-Eh…pronto pequeña, pronto…es que ya sabes como son, tienen que proteger a la Tierra de los monstruos que nos atacan-.

-Pero ¿van a venir a vernos verdad?-pregunto la niña, Kenneth no supo que decir, pero la mirada de la pequeña derritió su corazón.

-Claro que vendrán, te lo prometo-dijo sonriendo y la pequeña lo abrazo.

-¡Será genial poder conocerlos!-grito contenta, antes de toser y se apartada por una enfermera.

Cuando Kenneth volteo, se topo con sus amigos viéndolo de manera seria y algo severa-Supongo que esperan una explicación-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¿Tú qué crees?-pregunto Marceline de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué querían que le dijera? Ellos aman a los Power Rangers y han querido conocerlos desde hace tiempo-.

-Pero Kenneth, tú conoces las reglas-dijo Yubel seria-aunque admitió que a estos niños quizás les vendría bien conocer a sus héroes-.

-Opino lo mismo, pero también pregunto ¿Qué dirían el Doctor O y Dimitria si se enteraran?-pregunto Marceline y los 4 se quedaron en silencio, mismo que fue roto por un grito de pánico.

Los rangers corrieron y descubrieron a las enfermeras protegiendo a los niños, ayudados por Odd de un payaso de aspecto maligno-¡Vamos niños, no teman, soy solo su viejo amigo Pennywise, solo quiero robar sus almas para el señor Ivan Ooze!-.

-¡Si quieres a los niños tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!-grito Odd.

-Con mucho gusto-Pennywise les disparo una cintas de colores, atrapando a Odd y a las enfermeras, apartándolos de su camino-ahora niños ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-los niños lloraban asustados, antes de que Pennywise les disparar un rayo, atrapando sus almas en globos-perfecto-.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué le hiciste a esos niños?-cuestiono Kenneth.

-No les hice nada peor de lo que ya les han hecho aquí, no se preocupen, Ivan Ooze usara mejor la miseria de estos pequeños-de la planta de los zapatos de Pennywise surgió unos resortes y el payaso escapo saltando.

-¡No podemos dejar que escape!-grito Kenneth, los rangers salieron del hospital, hacia una calle vacía.

-Muy bien ¡Inicias Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

Los rangers invocaron sus motos y comenzaron a perseguir a Pennywise-¡Doctor O, perseguimos a un payaso de Ivan, atrapo a unos niños en globos!-.

-"Voy para allá"-.

Pennywise saltaba por las calles de Angel Grove, llevándose a los niños en los globos, cuando se detuvo en una esquina-Muy bien, creo que ya los perdí-.

-¡Piensa de nuevo!-los rangers aparecieron en sus motos y rodearon a Pennywise.

-¡Muy bien payaso, libera a esos niños en este instante!-declaro Kenneth.

-Temo que no puedo hacer eso ¿pero que les parece un pastel en su lugar?-Pennywise les lanzo unos pasteles que explotaron al contacto-¡Eso fue divertido!-.

-¡No tan rápido!-Tommy apareció en su moto y derribo al payaso, quien no soltaba los globos.

Pennywise se incorporo rápidamente-¡Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es un circo multicolor!-.

-¡No te lo voy a repetir, libera a esos niños ahora mismo!-grito Kenneth.

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso, estos niños serán usados por el señor Ivan Ooze, se convertirán en una fuente de miseria para sus planes, después de todo, ya son bastante miserables-risa.

Kenneth apretó los puños-Libéralos ahora-dijo entre dientes.

-¡Ven aquí y oblígame!-desafió burlándose.

Kenneth apretó de nuevo sus puños, cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza-"Di mi nombre"-.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-.

-"Tú sabes quién soy, has logrado contactar conmigo, es hora de que digas mi nombre y salves a esos pequeños"-.

Kenneth se quedo en silencio y asintió-Muy bien payaso, ya me harte de ti ¡Por el poder de Helmos!-el cuerpo de Kenneth se vio envuelto en tierra y su traje fue mejorado, obteniendo una armadura metálica en su pecho, así como hombros, brazos y piernas, la parte superior de su casco se volvió metálica, de color plateado con detalles cafés-¡Furia de Helmos, Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Modo Acero!-.

-¡Ay mamá!-grito Pennywise al ver eso.

Finn se quedo sorprendido-¡Así se hace Kenneth!-.

-¡Logro el modo máximo, eso llamo algo impresionante!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Ve por él ahora amigo!-grito Yubel.

-Con mucho gusto-Kenneth encaro a Pennywise, quien retrocedió, pero luego comenzó a reírse.

-¡No le temo a ese modo tuyo!-declaro lanzándole varios pasteles, pero Kenneth se los devolvió con potentes golpes, los pasteles golpearon a Pennywise, explotando y derribándolo-¡Eso no es chistoso!-.

-¡Y lo que sigue te va a gusta menos!-Kenneth arremetió contra Pennywise y lo sujeto con fuerza-¡Libera a esos niños ahora! ¡Liberalos ya!-grito levanto al payaso sobre él y estrellándolo contra una pared.

Oculta en una esquina, Astronema observaba todo, los gritos que se escuchaban de los niños llegaban a sus oídos y un dolor se sintió en su cabeza, mientras algunas imágenes aparecían en su mente.

Veía a dos niños jugando en un parque, al niño alejándose un poco y dejando sola a la niña, un monstruo saliendo de entre los árboles, la pequeña lanzando un grito de miedo, antes de que el monstruo la levantara y se la llevara.

El niño volvió y no encontró a la niña "Karone, Karone", escuchaba esos gritos y luego los de la niña "Andros, ayúdame, ayúdame".

Cuando Astronema volvió a la realidad, dirigió su vista hacia la batalla y escuchaba los llantos de los pequeños, la princesa del mal apretó sus puños y tomo una decisión, solo esperaba que Ivan no se enterara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a liberar a los niños o no?-pregunto Kenneth molesto.

-Aun no me has vencido, esos niños serán llevados ante Ivan de un modo u…-Pennywise no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un rayo salió de la nada y le dio directamente en la cara, más específicamente, en su nariz roja, destruyéndola-¡Mi nariz! ¡Destruyeron mi nariz! ¿Quién fue el granuja responsable de esto?-.

Al momento en que la nariz fue destruida, los globos reventaron y los niños fueron liberados, para alegría de los rangers-Los niños están bien, pero quien…-Kenneth se quedo confundido, al igual que los demás.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-se pregunto Tommy.

Astronema sonrió al ver que los niños ya estaban a salvo y que nadie pareció darse cuenta de que fue ella quien los había rescatado, pero en vez de retirarse, permaneció viendo la batalla.

Kenneth se acerco a Pennywise y saco su hacha, a la cual le surgieron algunos picos de metal en sus cuchillas-Ahora solo estamos tú y yo-dijo amenazadoramente.

Pennywise volteo a ver a Kenneth-¡Oye espera! ¿No golpearías a un tipo con anteojos verdad?-pregunto colocándose unos anteojos.

-¡Hacha Terráquea!-el hacha de Kenneth ahora esta reforzada con acerco, así como otros metales como hierro y titanio.

Kenneth dio un salto y comenzó a golpear a Pennywise con su hacha repetidas veces, el payaso monstruoso no podía hacer nada para salvarse-¡Y ahora! ¡Impacto de Acero!-Kenneth lanzo el golpe final contra Pennywise, dándole directamente.

-¡Con decir que "si" bastaba!-grito Pennywise antes de caer al suelo y explotar.

Los demás rangers corrieron al lado de su amigo-Bien hecho Kenneth-felicito Yubel-has activado tu modo máximo-.

-Y debo decirlo, me encanta-.

-Está bien, pero no se compara al mío-dijo Finn riéndose y todos lo imitaron, los niños estaban a salvo, pero no por completo…

-¿Creyeron que se desharían de mí tan fácilmente?-pregunto Pennywise apareciendo en su forma gigante.

Tommy corrió a su lado rápidamente-¡Ustedes encárguense de él, yo cuidare a los niños!-indico.

-¡Entendido! ¡Andando! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los 4 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, iniciando la combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Modo Acero Activado!-.

El Megazord brillo y su cuerpo se volvió amarillo con detalles cafés, así como algunas partes de plata, al ver ese cambio, Pennywise se rio-¡Entre más grandes más torpes!-Pennywise saco un bastón y comenzó a golpear al Megazord, pero este ni se inmutaba y el bastón se rompió-¡Rompieron mi bastón!-.

-¡No llores!-grito Finn riéndose.

-¡Tú mami te comprara uno nuevo!-se burlo Marceline.

El Megazord arremetió contra Pennywise y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, cada golpe que recibía, era como ser arrollado por un tanque, el Megazord pateo a Pennywise, quien rodo por el suelo.

-¡Hacha Dragón!-el Megazord obtuvo su hacha y preparo el golpe final.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Pennywise retrocedió asustado-¡Oigan esperen, solo estaba bromeando!-.

-¡Amenazar a niños enfermos es un chiste repugnante y nunca más volverás a hacerlo!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Hacha Dragón…Meteoro Destructor!-el Megazord lanzo un feroz golpe con su hacha, dándole directamente a Pennywise, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final.

-Adelante Kenneth, te lo ganaste-dijo Yubel.

-Gracias, rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Kenneth, mientras el Megazord posaba.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan estaba muy pensativo-Otro monstruo que destruyen los rangers-dijo Rito.

-No logro entender que paso, Pennywise tenía a los niños en su poder y los rangers no podían hacer nada para liberarlos ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?-se preguntaba.

-Tal vez no fue aconsejable confiarle esta misión a un payaso-dijo Astronema.

Ooze se quedo pensando-Puede que tengas razón, Astronema, puede que la tengas-.

Astronema asintió y se retiro, una vez que estuvo en el pasillo sola-Esta será la última vez que los ayudare rangers-dijo fríamente.

**(-)**

En el Centro Juvenil, Kenneth y Odd estaban planeando su siguiente rutina para el próximo sábado-Oye Kenneth ¿y si les contamos de nuestra broma sobre los asquerosos libros de Crepúsculo?-.

-Ni lo sueñes, aunque odio esa saga, no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar lo que la última vez, tal vez alguna de las enfermeras (os), doctores (as), sea fan de la saga-.

En ese momento, Finn se le acerco-Disculpa Kenneth, el Dr. O quiere hablar contigo-.

-Ok, espérame aquí Odd y no hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva, repito, NADA-.

-Ok, ok, cielos, que falta de desconfianza-.

Kenneth se alejo de su amigo y se acerco al Dr. O-¿Qué pasa Doctor O?-.

-Yubel me conto lo que le prometiste a los niños del hospital, cierto asunto con los rangers-dijo Tommy sin rodeos.

Kenneth sonrió nervioso-Supongo que querrá una explicación-.

-De hecho...tengo pensado otra cosa-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

**(-)**

En el hospital, los niños fueron sacados al jardín para tener un poco de aire fresco, siendo cuidados por las enfermeras, una niña estaba armando un robot con algunos legos, cuando uno se le cayó, antes de que cayera al suelo, una mano lo detuvo y se lo devolvió.

-Se te cayó esto pequeña-cuando la niña vio de quien se trataba, sus ojos se le iluminaron.

-Eres…eres…-.

-La ranger roja a tu servicio-efectivamente, se trataba de Yubel en su traje ranger, acompañada por el resto de su equipo, incluyendo a Tommy.

Al ver a los Power Rangers, los niños sonrieron emocionados, Kenneth se acerco y hablo-¡Un amigo suyo nos pidió que por favor viniéramos a visitarlos y aquí nos tienen, pequeños!-.

Los niños saltaron de emoción y los Power Rangers comenzaron a hacer demostraciones de sus movimientos de batallas, les enseñaron sus armas, las pudieron tocar, pero con cuidado, incluso se subieron a las motos dragón, pero no podían salir del hospital, pero lo que más les alegro, fue que pudieron ver a sus zords de cerca.

Una vez que los rangers se retiraron, Kenneth se acerco a todos-Muchas gracias por esto-.

-Los Power Rangers siempre ayudaran a quien lo necesite, especialmente cuando se trata de niños-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Además, tienes suerte de que Dimitria considera que alegrar a unos niños enfermos sea una buena razón para aparecer en público por unas cuantas horas-bromeo Marceline.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de su amiga y se retiraron a sus distintas casas, ya que Kenneth aun tenía que planear la rutina del sábado, además, estaba ansioso por escuchar a los niños hablar sobre esa visita.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, supongo que se preguntan porque ayude a los rangers contra ese payaso…bueno…nadie debe aterrorizar niños y tratarlos así…nadie, ni siquiera Astronema"_

_Un aplauso para Karone/Astronema, una de los mejores personajes de Power Rangers y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**EL GANADOR DE ESTA RONDA ES…POR SEGUNDA OCACION…SBS67, EL LE ATINO A LA RESPUESTA, SE TRATABA DEL BATALLADOR DE LOS RANGERS ROJOS, ASI COMO DE LOS AZUL Y VERDE EN VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ**

**Nami8221: **_pues claro que habrá romance, pero será más adelante, ya que ahora los rangers tienen que descubrir sus nuevos poderes antes de que Ivan Ooze se fortalezca más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ahora Kenneth también adquirió su modo máximo y aun faltan los demás por revelarlos, respecto a la pregunta, se trataba de un detalle exclusivo de Power Rangers, no del Súper Sentai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_me parece muy difícil imaginarme a Boom siendo todo un Power Rangers, especialmente considerando que lo expulsaron el primer día, pero veré que puedo hacer, respecto a tu pregunta, lo siento, pero no era eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ellas serán más precavidas, después de todo, Ivan no puede darse el lujo de perder más guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_solo por curiosidad, porque se me hizo algo…extraño que los dos estuvieran ya en la universidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Volviste a ganar la pregunta, le acertaste nuevamente, felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ayuda mucho que Dimitria y Alfa sean sus aliados, ellos se lo proporcionaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que el capítulo te gustara, pero tu respuesta esta incorrecta, lo siento, amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra que el capítulo te gustara, respecto a Elsa, hay que tener en cuenta que ella trabajo con Mesogog, uno de los villanos más inteligentes y peligrosos que jamás existió en Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_lo que destruyeron fue la parte monstruo de Ash, después de todo, sigue siendo humano y los rangers no asesinan humanos, tu respuesta estuvo bien, es el batallador, pero SBS67 dio una más detallada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Er Deivi, Zeus, Hades, SBS67, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Enfrenta tus pesadillas

"_Saludos, soy __**Trini Kwan, **__estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, ya que es el turno de mi hija de liberar su poder máximo y salvar a sus amigos, ya que serán atacados en un mundo donde si pierden…perderán todo, el mundo de los sueños"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al fic, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=bsWQys8ryVY**

** www. youtube watch? v=d8FOXN1Rsks**

** www. youtube watch? v=06PUYNz7U8M**

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 Enfrenta tus pesadillas.**

En el Palacio Lunar, los Drakzes entraron al salón del trono, donde Ivan Ooze y Astronema los esperaban-Ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo la oscura princesa-¿las trajeron?-.

Los Drakzes le dieron lo que parecían ser películas en DVD-Me quieres explicar que es lo que pretendes con esto, Astronema-ordeno Ivan.

-Es muy simple en realidad, algunas culturas creían que si una persona moría en una pesadilla, muere en la realidad, así que pensé en atacar a los rangers mientras duermen-.

-Suena algo sumamente terrible…me encanta-dijo Ooze sonriendo-pero dime ¿para que necesitas esas películas?-.

-Los humanos aman el miedo, lo ansían y por ello crearon al personaje de pesadillas más grande de todos los tiempos-Astronema coloco la película en el suelo y le disparo un rayo-le presento a uno de los asesinos más grandes de todos los tiempos, una de las mayores pesadillas jamás existente, Freddy Krueger-.

Un hombre, cuyo cuerpo estaba con graves quemaduras, con un sombrero negro, suéter de rayas rojas y negras, pantalones negros, un guante con garras en su mano derecha, una sonrisa demencial y aspecto aterrador apareció.

-Estoy a sus órdenes-declaro el ser de pesadillas.

-Los rangers están a punto de caer en un sueño tan profundo que jamás despertaran-dijo Astronema sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)**

Después de un largo día escolar, los rangers ya se encontraban listos para dormir, de hecho, todo el trabajo escolar, los entrenamientos y el hecho de proteger la Tierra los tenían exhaustos, por lo que no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa.

-¿Qué pasa? Mi nena y yo tratamos de dormir-dijo Jake adormilado, Arcoíris dijo algo en coreano-tienes razón, Ivan nunca nos da un minuto de paz-.

Alfa comenzó a buscar algún problema-Esto es extraño, la alarma indica peligro, pero todo parece estar en calma en Angel Grove-.

-Tal vez la alarma se descompuso-dijo Jake y Alfa la reviso.

-No, funciona perfectamente, no entiendo que pasa-.

-Detecto una anomalía en las mentes de los rangers, alguien está entrando en sus sueños-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Entonces están en un gran peligro!-exclamo Alfa preocupado.

-Efectivamente Alfa, no sé de quién se trate, pero si los rangers son vencidos en el mundo de los sueños, jamás despertaran y los perderemos para siempre-dijo Dimitria muy preocupada.

-¡Ay mamacita! ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-pregunto Jake preocupado.

-Nosotros no, pero ellos sí, solo espero que se den cuenta a tiempo-deseo Dimitria colocando su mano en su pecho.

**(-)**

Cada uno de los rangers estaba en su propio sueño, en uno, Yubel se encontraba en un torneo de artes marciales, demostrando todas sus habilidades, Finn, por su parte, se soñaba en una tierra donde vivía cientos de aventuras al lado de su fiel perro Jake, Marceline soñaba ser una súper estrella del rock, Kenneth soñaba que golpeaba a George Bush, mientras que Tommy tenía un sueño donde se reencontraba con sus viejos amigos rangers.

De pronto, los 5 aparecieron en un mismo sueño-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué hacen en mi sueño? ¡Largo de aquí!-regaño Marceline.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, nosotros no estamos en tu sueño, ustedes están en el mío-dijo Finn.

-Yo creo que estamos compartiendo el mismo sueño-dijo Kenneth muy pensativo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible Doctor O?-pregunto Yubel viendo a su mentor.

Tommy miro a su alrededor-No estoy seguro, pero mi experiencia en estos casos…no es agradable-.

Una risa comenzó a escucharse, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones, los rangers se juntaron para poder estar más seguros-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!-grito Yubel.

Entonces el dueño de aquella risa apareció-Bienvenidos a mi mundo Power Rangers-.

-No puede ser ¡Es Freddy Krueger!-grito Kenneth asustado-¡El asesino de las películas "Pesadilla en la calle del Infierno"!-.

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo Tommy serio.

-No tiene idea-dijo Marceline-este tipo es sumamente peligroso-.

-Pero es un personaje de película ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí?-pregunto Finn.

Freddy se rio-Estoy vivo gracias a la princesa Astronema, ella les manda dulces sueños y me ordeno que los acabara lo más rápido posible, pero ya me conocen, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo-dijo riéndose.

Los rangers se pusieron en guardia-Me cuentas creer que esa bruja haya sido una Power Ranger-dijo Marceline entre dientes.

-Después pensaremos en eso ¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral!-pero los rangers no mutaron.

-¿Qué pasa? No podemos mutar-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Freddy se rio-Tontos, este es mi mundo, aquí yo hago las reglas y mi regla número 1 es que no puedan mutar, para que así sea más fácil para mí despedazarlos de la manera más lenta y placentera posible, claro que el placer será todo mío-.

-Este tipo está enfermo-dijo Tommy.

-Y eso que no ha visto sus películas-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-¿Cómo puede gustarle a la juventud algo como este tipo?-se pregunto Tommy.

Freddy se acerco-Es hora de que se separen rangers y que se preparen para vivir la mayor de sus pesadillas-.

Los rangers se prepararon para cualquier cosa-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Finn sonriendo muy seguro-después de todo, él usa el miedo de sus víctimas y nosotros no le tememos a nada-.

-Oh ¿en serio?-Freddy se rio ante esas palabras.

Un sonido de agua corriendo llego a los oídos de Finn-¿Escuchan eso?-pregunto confundido-suena como…-Finn vio hacia abajo y descubrió que estaba en el océano-¡El océano!-Finn lanzo un grito de niña y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, pero el agua de mar comenzó a subir más y más, hasta dejarlo bajo el agua.

Finn luchaba por volver a la superficie, pero por más que nadaba no lograba llegar hasta la superficie y comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba.

Lo que los demás rangers vieron fue a su amigo desaparecer en un agujero negro-¿Dónde está Finn? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-cuestiono Marceline furiosa.

Freddy sonrió diabólicamente-Lo envié a su mayor pesadilla, pronto se hundirá en un sueño tan profundo que jamás despertara-.

-¡Devuélvelo ahora mismo!-Marceline arremetió contra Freddy, quien solo sonrió malignamente.

Cuando Marceline parecía que iba a golpearlo, ella apareció en un lugar donde todo era negro, era un sitio lleno de oscuridad, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y comenzó a asustarse.

-¿Yubel? ¿Kenneth? ¿Doctor O? ¿Finn? ¿Dónde estás Finn? ¡Finn!-Marceline gritaba cada vez más desesperada y asustada, cuando sus piernas comenzaron a congelarse y el hielo comenzó a subir por todo su cuerpo-¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Finn! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame!-.

Para sus amigos, Marceline también desapareció en un agujero negro-¿Qué les hiciste?-cuestiono Tommy.

-Es lo que hace Krueger-dijo Kenneth asustado-atrapa a sus víctimas en su mayores temores y luego los mata de la peor manera posible-.

-Y muchas de ellas son muy creativas, dime algo pequeño ranger ¿a que le temes más?-.

Kenneth retrocedió asustado, cuando sintió que chocaba con algo, el ranger trago hondo y alzo la vista, encontrándose con su mayor temor, un ejército de muertos vivientes.

Al ver eso, Kenneth lanzo un grito y trato de escapar, pero los zombis salieron de la nada y lo rodearon, Kenneth comenzó a temblar de miedo, al verse atrapado en su peor pesadilla.

Los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Yubel y Tommy, ambos se pusieron en guardia, esperando lo peor que les pudiera enviar ese demonio, Krueger se rio-Ya solo quedan dos de ustedes y pronto caerán en sus mayores temores-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma volvió a sonar, pero esta alarma emitía una señal muy extraña-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, los signos vitales de 3 rangers están disminuyendo rápidamente!-.

-Lo sé Alfa, es una terrible desgracia, los rangers están siendo víctimas de sus mayores pesadillas-.

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunto Jake con ambas manos en su boca.

-Que si los rangers no logran vencer sus miedos…jamás despertaran-dijo Dimitria muy preocupada.

-¡Ay mamacita! ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!-grito Jake muy angustiado.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ellos deben derrotar a sus más grandes temores-dijo Dimitria seria y suspiro-pero creo que bastará con que solo uno de ellos lo logre, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde-.

**(-)**

En el mundo de los sueños, Yubel y Tommy estaban en guardia, ambos se mostraban muy preocupados, pero Krueger se mostraba muy tranquilo y sonreía de manera maligna y divertida.

-Entonces ¿Quién será mi siguiente víctima?-.

Tommy se puso en guardia-Ten cuidado Yubel, no debemos bajar la guardia por nada del mundo, no dejes que entre en tu mente-.

-Si Dr. O, confío en usted por completo-aseguro Yubel.

Krueger sonrió aun más-Vaya, si que confías en él, en este hombre cuya vida no ha sido por completo honorable ¿no es así Oliver?-.

Tommy se quedo en silencio y Krueger mostro varias imágenes, las primeras de ellas fue cuando comenzó como ranger verde, bajo el control de Rita Repulsa, Tommy estuvo a punto de llevar a los Power Rangers a su destrucción.

-Eres el ranger legendario, pero tus comienzos no son los más honorables, casi llevas a Zordon y a los Power Rangers a su final-.

Tommy agacho la cabeza al recordar eso, cuando Yubel intervino-¡No lo escuche Doctor O! ¡Eso quedo en el pasado!-.

-No exactamente, ya que no solo fue ese momento ¿no es así Oliver?-Krueger sonrió de manera maligna y burlona-¿lo recuerdas? Robaste la espada de poder para Lord Zedd y luego te uniste al príncipe Gasket en la destrucción de los Zeo Rangers ¿Qué clase de héroe traiciona tantas veces a sus amigos y al mundo que juro proteger?-.

Tommy se quedo en silencio y Yubel se le quedo viendo-¡Vamos Doctor O, no deje que entre en su mente!-.

-Él tiene razón…he hecho muchas cosas buenas como ranger, pero también…cometí cientos de atrocidades…y siempre temí que aun…hubiera algo de maldad en mí…-.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Doctor O, usted es la persona más generosa que conozco, no deje que…!-Yubel trato de tomarlo del brazo, pero Tommy desapareció en el agujero negro-no-.

Krueger se rio-Vaya, vaya, ya tengo a 4 rangers, solo quedas tú niñita-Yubel se puso en guardia-¿Qué crees que lograras con eso? Este es mi mundo-.

-Deje de temerle al Coco cuando tenía 5 años Krueger, nada de lo que hagas me asustara-.

-¿En serio? Ni siquiera recordar el momento de mayor miedo en toda tu vida-Yubel se mantuvo en guardia-yo sí lo recuerdo, una mujer para quien eras lo más importante, ella nunca demostró cuan cansada estaba, ni siquiera cuando enfermo, siempre buscaba un momento para estar contigo-.

Yubel se mantenía en posición de defensa, pero comenzó a sudar, en ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon y una silueta comenzó a acercarse, la ranger roja se puso en guardia.

-Sea quien sea no me retrocederé-.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Krueger sonriendo-ya que estas a punto de enfrentar tu mayor temor, tú más grande miedo, él que ella te odie-entonces aquella silueta apareció por completo y Yubel se quedo petrificada-¡Bienvenida a tu pesadilla ranger roja!-declaro Krueger riéndose.

Yubel retrocedió un poco al reconocer a esa persona-No…mi madre no…-ya que efectivamente, frente a ella, estaba la ranger amarilla original, su madre, Trini Kwan, en cuya mirada no se veía expresión alguna.

**(-)**

La alarma comenzó a sonar nuevamente en el Centro de Mando-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, ahora los signos de Tommy y Yubel están comenzando a disminuir!-.

Jake cayó de rodillas y grito-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-.

-Tenemos que tener fe en ellos, yo sé que lograran superar estas duras pruebas, confío plenamente en que lo lograran, después de todo, no están solos-dijo Dimitria con mucha esperanza.

**(-)**

Yubel retrocedió un poco más al tener a su madre frente a ella, se veía igual a la última vez que la vio, mucho antes de que su enfermedad terminara con ella, la ranger roja estaba estática, mientras Trini tenía una mirada neutral, Krueger continuo hablando.

-¡Tu mayor temor que tu propia madre te odie por haber causado su muerte, por ser una niña exigente y provocar su muerte!-grito riéndose.

-¿M…mamá?-logro decir Yubel a duras penas, Trini permaneció sin decir nada por algunos estresantes segundos, cuando sonrió y su mirada se volvió dulce.

-¿Cómo estas Yubel?-madre e hija se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza-veo que aun sigues metiéndote en problemas-.

-Es algo así mamá…que gusto me da verte otra vez-dijo Yubel abrazando con fuerza a su madre.

Todo pasaba ante la mirada confundida de Krueger-¿Gusto verte otra vez? ¡Este es tu mayor temor, es tu más grande miedo hecho realidad!-grito tratando de afectar a Yubel.

-Sí, sí, ya lo dijiste ¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Trini.

-¿Ese cara quemada? Es patético ¿verdad?-Yubel se adelanto-no conoces a mi madre Krueger y tampoco me conoces a mí-Yubel comenzó a caminar hacia Krueger, quien retrocedió un poco-¿tú crees que es un secreto? ¡He vivido con ese pensamiento desde el día que falleció, pero no del modo que piensas!-Krueger abrió los ojos confundido-acepte lo que ocurrió y decidí seguir con mi vida, porque lamentarme por algo que no fue mi culpa no solucionaría nada, no la traería de vuelta a la vida y tampoco sería la mejor manera de honrarla ¿adivina quién me enseño eso?-Trini sonrió ante las palabras de su hija, mientras Krueger retrocedía más-¡Y no voy a perdonarte que hayas usado a mi madre para atacarme!-.

El puño derecho de Yubel se vio envuelto en llamas y lanzo un feroz golpe contra Krueger, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo, Yubel se preparo para seguir peleando, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y se topo con su madre, quien le dio una moneda con un tigre dientes de sables dibujada en ella, Yubel la tomo y abrazo a su madre con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias mamá…te extraño…-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas, se separo de su madre y encaro de nuevo a Krueger.

-Ve por él Yubel-dijo Trini sonriendo muy orgullosa.

Yubel quedo frente a Krueger, quien se incorporo y vio a su rival-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-.

La ranger roja levanto la moneda que le dio su madre-Va por ti mamá ¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Tigre Colmillos de Sable!-.

La transformación de Yubel no fue en la ranger roja, sino en la primera ranger amarilla, obteniendo el traje de su madre en sus días de ranger, al verla, Freddy retrocedió asustado-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes mutar en mi mundo!-.

-Este no es tu mundo, estas invadiendo los sueños de los demás, luego los manipulas para que sientan miedo, pero cuando vencen su miedo, cuando lo enfrentan ¿Qué te queda? ¡Dagas de Poder!-.

Yubel saco las dagas de poder y comenzó a atacar a Krueger con ellas, el villano recibía los ataques directamente, sin poder contraatacar-¡No, esto no puede estar pasando, nadie puede herirme en mi mundo!-.

La ranger lanzo un golpe con ambas dagas y lo derribo-¡Creo que eso se acabo!-declaro, al instante, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su traje se convirtió en el de la ranger roja-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-.

-"Ya estas lista"-dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Yubel se quedo estática al escuchar esa voz-¿Eh?-.

-"El amor que sientes hacia tu madre te ha permitido superar tu mayor temor, ya estas listas, convócame a la batalla"-.

Yubel cerró los ojos y asintió al reconocer esa voz, levanto su puño y grito-¡Invoco el poder de Rayearth!-Yubel se vio envuelta en llamas, obteniendo una armadura en su pecho, brazos, piernas y cintura de color rojo con detalles amarillos, así como una placa metálica en la parte superior de su casco, una larga capa de colores llameantes en su espalda y su espada obtuvo una serie de picos alrededor, dándole una apariencia más intimidante.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Krueger aterrado.

-Es el momento de que te enfrentes a tu mayor temor, pero primero ¡Regrésame a mis amigos!-Yubel golpeo el suelo con su espada, provocando que llamas recorrieran todo ese lugar y el resto de los rangers apareció, transformados y confundidos-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Si…ahora si…-dijo Kenneth-¡Oye, ya tienes tu modo máximo!-.

-No pudo ser en mejor momento-agrego Tommy.

-Gracias-Yubel lanzo una mirada hacia Krueger, quien se arrastro en el suelo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Los tenía, ya los tenía a todos!-rugió furioso.

-¡Y es hora de que recibas lo que te mereces!-Yubel dio un salto y comenzó a atacar al malvado monstruo con la ferocidad de un dragón-¡Espada Volcánica Rayo de Fuego!-Yubel lanzo un rayo de la espada que tenía parecía formado por fuego.

El golpe fue certero, Krueger lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo, explotando en miles de pedazos, la ranger se incorporo-¡Eso fue genial!-grito Marceline.

-¡Estuviste fantástica!-declaro Finn.

-Aun no ha terminado-dijo Yubel seria-todavía estamos atrapados en el reino de los sueños-.

En ese instante, Krueger reapareció en su forma gigante-¿No creyeron que me vencerían en mi propia dimensión tan fácilmente verdad?-.

Yubel dio un paso al frente-¡Podemos y lo haremos! ¡Mientras tengamos el poder de Rayearth y de los demás dragones nunca perderemos!-al instante, Rayearth apareció y embistió a Krueger.

El feroz dragón lanzo un rugido muy potente y el resto de los dragones aparecieron, Ceres, Helmos y el Dragón Celestial, con excepción del zord de Tommy, Yubel vio a su equipo-Es hora de terminar con esto-.

-Vayan, terminen con ese tipo de una vez por toda-dijo Tommy.

Los rangers subieron a sus zords y comenzaron al combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

Si antes Krueger estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba sin palabras-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudieron llamar a sus zords en mi mundo?-.

-¡Dos razones, uno, nuestros zords son más que simples máquinas, dos, este ya no es tu mundo! ¡Megazord Modo Llamarada!-el Megazord brillo y su cuerpo se volvió completamente rojo con detalles dorados, sus alas se alargaron y se encendieron en llamas-¡Nunca te voy a perdonar que hayas usado el recuerdo de mi madre!-.

-¡Mira como tiemblo!-Krueger se lanzo contra el Megazord, atacándolo con su garra, pero apenas esta tuvo contacto con el Megazord, su garra se encendió en llamas-¿Qué?-.

Los ojos del Megazord brillaron y lanzo una ráfaga de golpes contras Krueger-¡Espada Dragón!-el Megazord obtuvo su espada y golpeo repetidamente a Krueger con su arma, con cada golpe sentía como si volvieran a quemarlo vivo.

-¡No…esta debería ser…su pesadilla…no mía…!-.

-¡No eres más que un mal sueño y esto termina ahora!-el Megazord se elevo en el aire-¡Tormenta de Fuego!-el Megazord se convirtió en un tornado de llamas que golpeo a Krueger, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Yubel, un brillo intenso cubrió el lugar y los rangers despertaron de golpe en sus respectivas habitaciones.

**(-)**

Al día siguiente y tras una charla con Dimitria, su mentora les explico que ahora Yubel tenía el modo máximo y que fue lo bastante fuerte para hacer que los dragones acudieran en su auxilio en el mundo de los sueños, todo parecía que había mejorado, excepto por…

-Vaya, estoy exhausto, después de ver a Freddy Krueger en mis sueños no pude dormir bien-dijo Finn bostezando.

-Te apoyo, yo tampoco dormí bien-dijo Kenneth-pero debemos estar orgullosos, vencimos a uno de los villanos de película más peligrosos de todos los tiempos-.

-Si-dijo Marceline muy pensativa, ya que aun recordaba esa pesadilla en la que Krueger la metió, pero antes de que le preguntaran algo-por cierto ¿Dónde está nuestra valiente líder?-.

-El Dr. O fue a buscarla, al parecer está en el lago de Angel Grove-explico Kenneth.

**(-)**

Tal como Kenneth dijo, Yubel estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargada en el tronco del mismo, cuando sintió una presencia en sus espaldas-Elsa dijo que estabas aquí-dijo Tommy.

-Este lugar…me tranquiliza mucho…-.

-No me extraña, a tu madre le pasaba lo mismo-dijo Tommy sonriendo-eres muy parecida a ella y muy valiente, estoy seguro que estaría orgullosa de ver como peleaste en nuestras pesadillas-.

-Solo recordé lo que me enseño-dijo Yubel.

Tommy sonrió-No tengo la menor duda de que ella se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti, de la gran persona en la que te estás convirtiendo-.

Yubel volteo a verlo y sonrió-Gracias…aunque…la extraño mucho…-.

-Y siempre será así, pero no olvides que ella siempre vivirá aquí y aquí-dijo señalando la mente y el corazón de Yubel-fuiste una gran ranger amarilla-.

-Gracias, aunque prefiero ser la ranger roja-reconoció Yubel y ambos se rieron.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y tengo que decirlo…me siento muy orgullosa de mi hija, le agradezco a Tommy por haberla cuidado tan bien, así como a Elsa…no me cabe duda…ella será una gran ranger, mucho más de lo que ya es"_

_Un aplauso para Trini Kwan, la primera ranger amarilla de la historia y una de mis rangers favoritas y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE THUY TRANG, CON EL MAYOR RESPETO QUE SE MERECE, DESCANCE EN PAZ**

**Nami8221: **_eso se debe a que pese a ser ahora más malvada que antes, aun queda recuerdos de Karone en su mente, como el día que fue secuestrada por Darkonda, pero la mayoría de sus recuerdos felices son cuando vivió bajo el cuidado de Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_eso demuestra que pese al control de Ivan Ooze, aun queda algo de bondad en ella, además, Ecliptor le ayudo mucho, pues él le enseño a querer, a pesar de ser un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, personalmente creo que fue muy emotivo, a ver qué te parece este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_eso se sabrá dentro de poco, ya que supongo que no eres el único que se lo pregunta, ya había pensado ponerlo, pero quería primero mostrar el lado bueno que aun había en Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ayudo mucho el recuerdo que tuvo de Ecliptor para eso, ya que él le enseño a querer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_pues estate atento, porque en el próximo capítulo aparecerá la nueva pregunta y tengo mucho sin jugar videojuegos, así que tengo que decir que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Bowser300000, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Duelo ranger

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Kimberly, **__la ranger rosa original, hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde veremos a Tommy luchar por salvar a su esposa de las garras de su peor enemigo… ¿esposa? Esa pude ser yo…"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Ppnu_OiNDPs**

** www. youtube watch? v=B1hLQiT6ciw**

** www. youtube watch? v=fp9C6ulpYmU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Duelo ranger.**

En el Palacio Lunar, Zeltrax apareció en el laboratorio de Estraga-Profesor ¿ya tiene el proyecto que le encargue completamente listo?-.

-Ya casi está listo-dijo Estraga dándole los últimos toques-es una suerte que el banco de memoria de Gasket no se haya dañado, ya que eso me ayudo a sintetizar los hologramas-.

-Excelente, pronto Oliver conocerá su final-dijo Zeltrax riéndose.

-Eso es algo que no logro entender Zeltrax, tu odio hacia Oliver es…respetable, pero ilógico, él no tuvo nada que ver con tu accidente ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-.

-Él fue el responsable de que estuviera al borde de la muerte, de no ser por Mesogog habría estado acabado-.

-Sigue siendo ilógica-dijo Estraga serio.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo, ya conseguí la autorización del señor Ivan Ooze para poner en marcha mi plan, así que trabaja antes de que decida destruirte!-.

-Tus amenazas no me intimidan-aseguro Estraga para luego continuar su trabajo-pero esos rangers se han vuelto una verdadera peste, es necesario deshacernos de ellos antes de que se hagan más fuertes-agrego dándole los toques finales a su creación.

**(-)**

En la preparatoria de Angel Grove, los rangers se encontraban en la clase del Dr. O, esa vez estaban hablando del Giganotosaurio, uno de los dinosaurios carnívoros más grandes y feroces que existió.

-Y como pueden ver, los Giganotosaurios eran de un tamaño mayor al del Tyrannosaurio Rex, pero a diferencia del Tyrannosaurio, los Giganotosaurio cazaban en grupo…-en ese momento, el timbre sonó-muy bien, por hoy es suficiente, no olviden que mañana haremos una excursión al museo de historia antigua, espero que todos puedan ir-.

Los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el salón, con excepción de Finn, que se acerco a Tommy-Dr. O ¿podría hablar con usted?-.

-Claro Finn-dijo Tommy viendo a su alumno con algo de preocupación-¿todo está bien?-.

-Si…todo está bien…solo que…quisiera pedirle un consejo…-Tommy vio bastante confundido a Finn.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Elsa se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad haciendo unas compras para la comida, después de todo, no solo es directora, es la madre adoptiva de Yubel, cuando se dispuso a subir a su auto…

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí-Elsa palideció y volteo, encontrándose con…

-Zeltrax-.

El aludido se rio-No pareces sorprendida de verme-.

-Me entere que habías regresado de la muerte-.

-Oliver te lo dijo ¿no es verdad?-Zeltrax apretó los puños-sabía que tenías algo con ese gusano-.

-¿Todavía los odias? Smithy, Mesogog fue destruido y tú también lo fuiste ¿Cuántas veces tienes que ser derrotado y llevado al borde de la muerte para entender que la venganza no sirve de nada?-.

Zeltrax le disparo un rayo, Elsa logro agacharse a tiempo, pero entonces Zeltrax la levanto con fuerza-La venganza es lo único que me queda ahora-dijo molesto-y pronto Oliver pagara por todos sus crímenes contra mí-.

-Hace tiempo me habría burlado de ti, pero ahora solo puedo sentir lástima-dijo Elsa viendo a Zeltrax con frialdad.

-Pronto veremos a quien vez con lástima-y Zeltrax se llevo a Elsa.

**(-)**

En la preparatoria, Tommy y Finn caminaban por el patio-Bien…Dr. O…es algo incomodo de hablar, pero no sé a quién más recurrir-.

-Solo dime qué te pasa Finn, estoy seguro que no debe ser nada malo-.

-Bueno…-Finn se sonrojo-se trata de…una chica…-.

-Oh-dijo Tommy sonriendo con mucha comprensión-¿una chica que te gusta?-.

-Bueno…no…estoy seguro de que me guste…de hecho…creo que…la…amo…-respondió Finn sumamente sonrojado.

Esta vez, Tommy se quedo muy sorprendido, pero luego comprendió-¿Es Marceline verdad?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supo?-.

-Tal vez llevo poco tiempo en la ciudad, pero ustedes mismos me han dicho que se conocen desde pequeños, es normal que esa amistad haya crecido hasta convertirse en amor-.

-Bueno…pero el caso es que…no sé como decírselo…es decir… ¿y si no siente lo mismo por mí y terminamos arruinando nuestra amistad? Además, ella es fantástica, hermosa, talentosa, sensible…y yo…soy solo yo-.

Tommy se rio-Muy bien, solo Finn ¿no crees que eso es lo que te hace especial? Todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales, si amas a Marceline, solo tienes que decírselo, si te corresponde o no…bueno, así es el amor, puede ser maravilloso, pero también muy doloroso, es parte de la vida y no podemos evitar sentirnos así-.

Finn se quedo en silencio e hizo una pregunta más-¿Cómo hizo para que la directora Randall se enamorara de usted?-.

-No fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta que paso la mayor parte de ese tiempo tratando de destruirme a mí y al resto de los Dino Rangers-ambos rieron-pero al final, todo valió la pena-.

Unos rayos salieron de la nada y ambos por poco son golpeados por ellos, entonces apareció un nuevo monstruo, se trataba de un robot de color negro con detalles púrpuras, su cabeza tenía forma de un cocodrilo y alrededor de su cuello un satélite adherido.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Finn.

-Otro de los amigos de Ivan me imagino-dijo Tommy serio.

-Puede llamarme Satélite Crock y les traigo un mensaje de Zeltrax-Tommy presto mayor atención-quiere que lo veas en la planta de energía eléctrica de Angel Grove al medio día o ella-el monstruo mostro un holograma revelando a una Elsa capturada.

-¡Elsa!-.

-Creo que ya entendiste-dijo Satélite Crock riéndose-ven al medio día o la rectora de irá a un castigo permanente-y con esas palabras, el monstruo se retiro.

-¿Qué haremos Doctor O?-pregunto Finn, Tommy miro su reloj antes de responder.

-Faltan 20 minutos para el medio día, ve por los demás y encuéntrenme en la planta de energía ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido, buena suerte Dr. O-le deseo Finn-y gracias-.

Ambos se separaron y Tommy busco un lugar aislado para transformarse-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Espectral!-.

**(-)**

En la planta de energía eléctrica, Elsa se encontraba atada a una torre de energía eléctrica, con Zeltrax vigilándola, cuando Satélite Crock se le acerco-El ranger negro se acerca-.

-Perfecto, ha caído en la trampa-.

-¡Ya deberías saberlo Zeltrax, nunca vencerás a Tommy!-grito Elsa.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Tommy llego a la planta de energía a bordo de su moto dragón-Alfa, estoy en el lugar indicado, dile a los otros que sigan mi señal-.

-"Entendido Tommy"-.

En ese momento, varios Drakzes aparecieron de la nada y Tommy saco su sable-¿10 vs 1? No parece un pelea justa-Tommy se lanzo contra los Drakzes, quienes atacaron con toda su fuerza, pero Tommy logro vencerlos sin muchas dificultades-les dije que no era justa-.

-Impresionante-dijo Zeltrax apareciendo y Tommy se puso en guardia.

-¿Dónde está Elsa? ¿Qué hiciste con ella Zeltrax?-.

-Ella está bien, por ahora la tengo disfrutando de la vista-Zeltrax señalo hacia la torre y Tommy la vio.

-¡Elsa!-grito lo más fuerte que puedo, la aludida logro escucharlo.

-¡Tommy!-.

-¡Te rescatare, resiste!-.

-No podrás hacerlo Oliver, porque primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí y mi guerrero-Satélite Crock se adelanto, Tommy se puso en guardia-y espera a ver la sorpresa que tiene en su interior ¡Ahora!-.

-¡Será un placer!-Satélite Crock disparo un rayo verde contra Tommy, el rayo golpeo a Tommy, pero no le hizo el menor daño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto confundido.

-Prepárate para ser destruido por tus propios poderes-dijo Zeltrax riéndose.

Satélite Crock disparo un rayo más, esta vez de color azul y Tommy se quedo impresionado al ver aparecer copias de sus antiguos poderes, el ranger verde MM, el ranger blanco MM, el ranger zeo 5 rojo y el ranger negro dino trueno.

-¡No otra vez!-exclamo recordando su sueño.

-¿Qué mejor venganza puedo pedir que verte destruido por tus propios y antiguos poderes?-.

-Necesitas conseguirte una vida Zeltrax-.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Los hologramas arremetieron contra Tommy, quien contraataco, pero para su sorpresa, él no podía tocarlos, esos clones eran otra cosa, ellos si podían tocarlo y lastimarlo.

Zeltrax solo disfrutaba el espectáculo-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ese científico hizo un gran trabajo-.

Tommy bloqueo los ataques del verde y blanco, pero el rojo lo pateo y el negro lo golpeo con su vara, derribándolo, Tommy cayó al suelo, pero se levanto justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque más.

Zeltrax se unió a la batalla y comenzó a atacar a Oliver con su lanza-¿Te cansaste de hacer que tus copias me enfrenten?-.

-Destruirte es un placer reservado solo para mí-.

Desde su posición, Elsa observaba todo lo que pasaba-Tommy…no…-dijo muy angustiada-no te rindas…tu puedes…-.

Tommy estaba siendo superado, ya que el mismo Satélite Crock se unió al enfrentamiento y comenzó a golpearlo con sus brazos robóticos, Zeltrax sujeto a Tommy del hombro y lo lanzo por los aires.

El rojo y el negro aprovecharon para patearlo en el aire, momento que verde y blanco le dispararon un rayo, Tommy cayó al suelo gravemente lastimado, los otros rangers iban en camino, pero aun les faltaba algo de camino.

-¿Qué se siente ser derrotado por tus propios poderes?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-¿Derrotado? ¿De qué estás hablando? Aun sigo vivo y en pie-dijo Tommy serio.

-Eso se puede arreglar-Zeltrax le disparo un rayo con sus ojos y Tommy salió disparado contra el suelo, quedando muy herido.

Elsa vio todo y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas al ver lo que pasaba, pero Tommy no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por levantarse de nuevo.

-Aun quiere seguir luchando-dijo Satélite Crock.

-Ya te he vencido Oliver, mejor quédate en el suelo como el perro que eres y ríndete de una buena vez-.

-Eso es algo que jamás haré-dijo Tommy desafiante.

-Como gustes, siempre eres tan terco ¡Destrúyanlo!-los 6 villanos lanzaron un rayo combinado contra Tommy.

El ranger legendario se preparo para recibirlo, pero entonces su sable brillo y lo protegió, devolviéndole el ataque a los 6 malvados, derribándolos-¿Qué?-exclamo Zeltrax.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esta energía?-se pregunto Tommy.

-"Tu espíritu es inquebrantable"-dijo una voz dentro de Tommy-"eso ha hecho que nuestro lazo se fortalezca, es hora de que liberes todo nuestro potencial…di mi nombre"-.

Tommy asintió y alzo su puño-¡Muy bien Zeltrax, quieres pelea, pues te daré pelea! ¡Por el poder de Abzu!-el cuerpo de Tommy se vio envuelto en llamas negras y apareció en su forma máxima, tenía una armadura en su pecho, brazo y piernas de color dorado, una parte metálica en la parte superior de su casco, los picos de sus hombros se hicieron más largos y a su alrededor, un aura espectral.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Zeltrax.

-¡Furia de Abzu, el dragón espectral! ¡Modo Tinieblas!-.

-¡Creo que nuestra oportunidad de victoria se acaba de ir por el caño jefe!-grito Satélite Crock.

Zeltrax apretó los puños-¡Esto no es posible, tú no me vas a vencer otra vez! ¡Ataquen!-los 6 se lanzaron a la batalla.

-Se ve que nunca aprenderás Smithy ¡Sable Espectral!-el sable de Tommy brillaba intensamente y arremetió contra sus adversarios.

Tommy ataco a los clones de sus poderes, gracias a su nuevo nivel, esta vez podía tocarlos, el ranger negro dio un salto y lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra ellos, para después golpearlos con su sable y destruirlos.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Zeltrax.

-¡Mis hologramas, destruyo mis hermosos hologramas!-grito Satélite Crock.

-Y ahora siguen ustedes dos-dijo Tommy desafiándolos.

Ambos villanos se lanzaron contra Tommy, quien lanzo una ráfaga de ataques contra los dos, derribo a Satélite Crock y luego quedo frente a Zeltrax, ambos se atacaron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus armas.

-¡Devuélveme a mi esposa!-exigió Tommy.

-¡Nunca!-Zeltrax trato de atacar a Tommy, pero el bloqueo los ataques y lanzo varios golpes más contra Zeltrax, derribándolo.

-¿Ya estás listo para rendirte?-.

-¡Jamás! ¡Satélite Crock!-.

El monstruo se quedo frente a Tommy y disparo un rayo, que Tommy le devolvió con un movimiento de su sable, dándole directamente al monstruo, quien cayó al suelo-¡Eso dolió!-.

-Y esto te dolerá más-Tommy preparo su ataque final contra Satélite Crock-¡Sable Espectral Corte de Oscuridad!-Tommy lanzo su ataque, dándole a Satélite Crock.

El monstruo lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, marcando su final, justo en ese momento, el resto de los rangers llegaron-¡Doctor O!-grito Yubel.

-¡Chicos, aquí estoy!-.

-Lamentamos la demora, nos emboscaron algunos Drakzes-explico Kenneth.

-¡Ay no, nos perdimos la destrucción del monstruo!-se quejo Marceline.

-¡Aun no ha terminado!-declaro Zeltrax disparando un rayo hacia los restos de Satélite Crock, que reapareció en su forma gigante, Zeltrax se rio y también aumento su tamaño.

Los rangers se prepararon para el combate-¡Bien equipo, es hora de…!-.

-No, yo me ocupare de esto, confíen en mí-pidió Tommy.

-Muy bien Dr. O, pero estaremos atentos por si acaso-dijo Yubel seria.

-Entendido ¡Necesito ayuda Abzu, Dragón Espectral!-el ahora conocido como Abzu apareció rugiendo en el cielo, Tommy subió a su zord e inicio la transformación-¡Abzu Modalidad Ninja!-.

Abzu se convirtió en ninja y encaro a Zeltrax, pero Satélite Crock volvió a invocar a los hologramas de sus antiguos poderes, esta vez, en forma gigante-Espero que no hayas pensado que ya no los verías de nuevo-se burlo Zeltrax.

-De hecho, contaba con que los regresaras ¡Modo Tinieblas!-el Ninja brillo y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un resplandor blanco con dorado, dándole la apariencia de un espectro.

Zeltrax gruño lleno de furia-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y la batalla de titanes comenzó.

Pero esta vez, gracias a su nuevo estado, el Ninja era más ágil, más rápido y más letal, sus ataques eran más mortíferos y Zeltrax lo notaba, no tardo mucho en que los hologramas fueran destruidos de nuevo.

-¡Mis hologramas, mis preciosos hologramas!-grito Satélite Crock.

-¡Imposible!-.

-Creo que ya deberías saberlo Zeltrax, no hay imposibles para los Power Rangers ¡Ninja a Girar!-.

El Ninja comenzó a dirigirse a gran velocidad contra Zeltrax y su monstruo, para luego comenzar a girar, golpeándolos con fuerza, ambos lanzaron un grito de dolor, Satélite Crock cayó al suelo y exploto, pero Zeltrax…

-¡Esto no ha terminado, ya volveré ranger negro!-declaro retirándose.

-Ya no me sorprende esa amenaza-dijo Tommy resignado.

Al ver la derrota de ambos enemigos, los rangers gritaron de triunfo-¡Esperen! ¿Qué paso con Elsa?-pregunto Yubel al recordar a su madre adoptiva.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ella-dijo Marceline señalando hacia delante.

Caminando hacia ellos, Tommy sostenía a Elsa en sus brazos al estilo nupcial-Estamos bien chicos, gracias por preocuparse, es hora de ir a casa-dijo Tommy viendo a Elsa, quien solo sonrió en sus brazos.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze estaba reunido con sus siervos-Nuevamente esos Power Rangers han obtenido una victoria más y se han vuelto cada vez más poderosos ¿Qué nadie puede darme una idea que sea digna de mi magnificencia?-.

-Yo tengo una idea señor-dijo Astronema.

-Ah, como siempre, la princesa del mal entra en la acción-dijo Ooze sonriendo complacido-adelante Astronema, cuéntame sobre tu plan-.

-Es muy simple en realidad, pero efectivo ¿ha escuchado el dicho "divide y vencerás"?-

-Ya me está gustando lo que tienes en mente princesa-dijo Ivan sonriendo mucho más.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, en el lago de Angel Grove, Finn y Kenneth se encaminaban hacia un árbol en especifico-Haber si entendí ¿te le vas a declarar a Marceline ahora mismo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tuve una charla con el Dr. O y creo que será mejor que me saque esto del pecho cuanto antes-.

-¿Te sientes listo?-.

-La verdad no-dijo Finn-pero tengo que hacerlo, mi corazón me lo está diciendo-.

-Como quieras-dijo Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros-te dejare solo para no ser un mal tercio, luego me cuentas como te fue-.

Kenneth se retiro y Finn se quedo solo, esperando a Marceline, la cual no tardo en llegar-Hola, lamento mucho el retraso, me entretuve comprando el nuevo disco de Kira Ford-se disculpo Marceline.

-No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar-.

-Bueno ¿y para que me citaste? Por lo que decías en tu mensaje era algo muy importante-dijo Marceline.

Finn se sonrojo un poco-Yo…necesito decirte algo…no es fácil para mí hacerlo…pero siento que si no lo hago…explotare…-.

-Finn, deja de darle tantos rodeos, no puede ser tan malo-dijo Marceline.

-Por favor…no me interrumpas…-pidió Finn muy nervioso y respiro hondo, aunque cada vez que trataba de decir algo su lengua se trababa, finalmente, pudo decir esas dos palabras-te…te…quiero…-.

Marceline frunció el seño y luego se rio-¿Eso era todo Finn? Yo también te quiero, por eso somos amigos-dijo Marceline golpeándole el hombro amistosamente.

A Finn le dio un tic en el ojo, mientras en su cabeza resonaba la palabra "amigos"-Creo que no me entiendes-dijo sonriendo de una manera bastante extraña, mientras se jalaba dos mechones de cabello.

-Pues…entonces sé claro y no más rodeos ¿quieres?-.

Finn suspiro, respiro hondo y finalmente-Marceline Abadder…yo ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!-grito con fuerza.

Esta vez se hizo un silencio bastante largo, esta vez, Marceline se quedo en shock, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban, vio como su amigo agachaba la vista, totalmente avergonzado, pero Marceline no sabía qué hacer…

-Y…yo…no…no sé qué decir…Finn…yo ¡Necesito tiempo!-y antes de que Finn pudiera reaccionar, Marceline ya estaba corriendo para alejarse de él.

Finn se quedo en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, su rostro mostraba una gran depresión, pero no tuvo tiempo para poder lamentarse, ya que un viento salió de la nada, pero no era un viento común.

-Ay no-fue lo único que logro decir antes de que varios Drakzes salieran de la nada y lo sujetaran, impidiéndole cualquier escape-¡Suéltenme! ¡Montoneros! ¡Muy valientes de a montón, verdad!-.

Los gritos de Finn llegaron hasta Marceline, quien volteo rápidamente y vio lo que pasaba-¡Finn!-rápidamente, corrió de regreso-¡Finn! ¡Resiste!-grito de nuevo, pero antes de que llegara, los Drakzes desaparecieron con su prisionero-no ¡No!-grito cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el pasto con furia.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y lo repito…la mujer que cargaba Tommy pude haber sido yo…ay ¿Por qué tuve que enviarle esa carta? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? ¿En qué pensaba en ese momento?"_

_Un aplauso para Kimberly, la primera ranger rosa, muy valiente, pero no supera a Tommy todavía y ahora pasemos a sus comentarios con gusto:_

**Y LA PREGUNTA ES MENCIONA A TODOS LOS POWER RANGERS MALOS QUE HAN EXISTIDO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, SUS GENERACIONES CORRESPONDIENTES Y PORQUE INICIARON SIENDO VILLANOS.**

**Nami8221: **_cada ranger está teniendo su momento protagónico mientras obtienen sus nuevos poderes, respecto a Marceline, pues Finn ya se le declaro y ahora está muy confundida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_concuerdo contigo, para mí Trini es de las mejores rangers que han existido, es una pena que la hayan sacado de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no puedo decir que si o que no, ya que las ideas me vienen de pronto y se me van también de pronto, es algo que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_sé que fue muy bajo para Krueger, pero que se puede esperar de un tipo que lastimaba niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_pues no, ya que no quería dejar a la ranger roja hasta el final, después de todo, no quise ser predecible en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ayudo mucho el hecho de que Yubel obtuviera su modo máximo, eso le permitió salvar a sus amigos, así como su conexión con Rayearth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y espera a ver lo que falta, porque aun quedan poderes por descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_eso se debe a que una madre jamás atacaría a su propia hija, además, ayudo mucho que Yubel viviera con su recuerdo no con miedo, sino de la manera en que explico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Bowser30000, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Zeus, Hades, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Encuentra la respuesta

"_Hola lectores, soy __**Hudson Abadder, **__estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo y robarme sus almas…disculpen un momento… ¿contrato? Ah sí…bien, lamentablemente no podré robarme sus almas, al parecer firme un contrato donde puedo presentar el capítulo, sin robarles sus almas, esa no es vida, ya que, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos capítulos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=JE6rtSxDhIM**

** www. youtube watch? v=gtwLOEzDODU**

** www. youtube watch? v=4vRKqzzOnaI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 Encuentra la respuesta.**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan observaba al prisionero, al cual llevaron a una cueva ubicada en un lugar secreto de la playa de Angel Grove-Déjenme ver si entendí bien, les pedí que capturaran a la ranger violeta y capturan al azul-inquirió Ooze.

-Ay…es que esos colores me confunden-dijo Rito rascándose la cabeza.

Ivan solo hizo un gesto de molestia ante la torpeza de Rito-A veces dudo que en verdad seas el hijo de Vile-.

-Qué curioso, papá decía lo mismo-dijo Rito deprimido.

-Ya lo hecho no se puede remediar, al menos tenemos a un ranger, aunque yo quería que capturaran a la única ranger que aun no activa su forma máxima, profesor, espero me tenga algo para poder remediar este error-.

-Lo tengo señor, le presento a Lady Flama-un monstruo femenino de cabello de fuego, armadura negra con detalles rojos y amarillos, ojos de color rubí, una llama encendida en su pecho, hizo acto de aparición.

-¡A su servicio señor!-.

-Un monstruo ardiente ¿eh? Supongo que de algo servirá-dijo Ivan-Arturina, acompaña a Lady Flama y entretengan a los rangers, Rito, tú vigilaras al prisionero, mientras tanto profesor, quiero que averigües como usar los poderes de los dragones en contra de los rangers-.

-Necesitare algunas cosas de mi laboratorio-dijo Estraga-Rito puede adelantarse y vigilar al prisionero, yo llegare en cualquier momento-.

-Bien, esta vez no quiero errores ¿les quedo claro?-amenazo Ivan.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers también se encontraban tratando de encontrar a su amigo perdido-¿Hay algo Alfa?-pregunto Tommy.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! No puedo ubicar la señal de Finn por ningún lado-.

-Ivan debe estar bloqueando las señales, tampoco podemos comunicarnos con él-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Ay mamacita! Mi manito esta perdido y no podemos hacer algo para encontrarlo-dijo Jake molesto, cuando Arcoíris lo abrazo con sus patas delanteras-gracias cielo, siempre sabes cómo animar a este perro que lleva vida de perro-.

Elsa también estaba ahí ayudando, cuando vio a Marceline en un rincón, sumamente pensativa, la ex villana se acerco a ella-¿Ocurre algo señorita Abadder?-pregunto con su clásica dureza.

-¿Eh? No…no pasa nada…-.

-Muy bien ¿entonces por qué no nos ayuda a localizar a Finn?-pregunto Elsa.

Marceline agacho la mirada-Yo…me siento…no sé…-.

-¿Confundida? Déjeme adivinar, Finn le dijo que usted le gusta, no…que la ama ¿correcto?-.

-Oiga ¿Cómo sabe…?-.

-Porque esta exactamente igual a mí, cuando Tommy se me declaro-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si…y no fue fácil para mí aceptar lo que sentía por él, también me confundí y mucho, especialmente porque no podía entender cómo podía haberse…enamorado de mí después de todo lo que hice-.

-Eso no fue su culpa, Mesogog la tenía bajo su poder-.

-Pero el sentimiento de culpa estaba dentro de mí y me era difícil aceptarlo…-.

-¿Qué hizo entonces?-.

-Escuche a mi corazón-respondió Elsa-y me dijo que Tommy me había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo…pero yo aun no lo había hecho…no podía perdonarme todos los horrores que hice…pero Tommy nunca se aparto de mí y me dio una nueva oportunidad, ahora mírame, estoy casada con él y tengo una hija adoptiva, pero que es mi hija al fin de cuentas-.

-Es que…yo no sé que siento por Finn…-.

-Creí que había sido clara, solo escuche a su corazón, porque el corazón siempre sabe que queremos-.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, Yubel se acerco-Tenemos problemas-rápidamente se dirigieron al centro de control, ahí vieron por el globo visor que Arturina atacaba la ciudad con un nuevo monstruo.

-Ivan está tratando de distraerlos para evitar que encontremos a Finn-explico Dimitria.

-No podemos dejar la búsqueda, Finn es nuestro amigo-dijo Kenneth.

Marceline se quedo en silencio y tomo la palabra-Usted vayan y encárguense de ese par de arpías, yo me quedare aquí e iré por Finn si lo encontramos-.

-Muy bien, pero mantendremos contacto a través de Alfa-el aludido asintió tras la explicación de Yubel-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Terráqueo/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

En el centro de Angel Grove, la gente escapaba aterrada de las dos villanas, cuando los rangers aparecieron-¿Se les perdió algo? Porque nadie los invito-dijo Arturina.

-Lo mismo podríamos decirles nosotros-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Drakzes!-un ejército de Drakzes apareció a la orden de Arturina-¡Ataquen!-.

La batalla comenzó, los 3 rangers se enfrentaban a las dos villanas y al ejército de Drakzes, pero entonces se unió un villano más, el cual arremetió contra Tommy-¿Nunca te cansas de esto?-pregunto al ver de nuevo a Zeltrax.

-Ya no deberías sorprenderte-dijo Zeltrax.

-No me sorprendí, pero en serio ¿no crees que ya te he derrotado muchas veces?-pregunto Tommy y Zeltrax arremetió contra él.

**(-)**

En la cueva donde Finn estaba prisionero, el ranger azul estaba atado a un palo de madera, mientras Rito lo vigilaba-Oye ¿hasta cuando me van a tener aquí?-pregunto fastidiado.

-Hasta que llegue Estraga y cuando él llegue tus poderes serán de mucha ayuda para Ivan Ooze-.

-Qué gran honor-dijo Finn con sarcasmo.

-Oye, me alegra que pienses eso-felicito Rito sin notar el sarcasmo-y otra cosa, no intentes ningún truco ranger para escapar, porque yo soy muy listo-dijo señalando su cabeza.

Finn se quedo en silencio y muy pensativo, para luego sonreír con malicia-Tienes razón, jamás podría engañarte, es mejor que me rinda y te diga mi mayor debilidad-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Rito-digo…me alegra que entendieras que no puedes conmigo, adelante, dime tu debilidad-.

Finn sonrió y muy en el fondo esperaba que Rito fuera lo bastante estúpido para creerse lo que le iba a decir.

En ese momento, Estraga apareció en la cueva-¡Rito! ¿Dónde estás?-el aludido salió en su encuentro.

-¡Profesor, que gusto que haya llegado!-.

-Sí, si, como sea, ya estoy aquí, llévame al prisionero, tengo mucho que hacer-.

-Oh no te preocupes por él, ya me encargue de que jamás vuelva a molestarnos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Estraga viendo a Rito fijamente, así como con mucha sospecha.

-Pues cometió el error de decirme su mayor debilidad-dijo Rito muy orgulloso de sí mismo-dejarlo ir-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me dijo que su mayor debilidad era dejarlo ir y lo deje ir-explico Rito.

-Déjame ver si entiendo ¿te dijo que su mayor debilidad era dejarlo ir y lo dejaste ir?-pregunto Estraga apretando sus puños con furia.

-Si…espera…-Rito comenzó a analizar todo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente lo entendió-¡Ay! ¡Ese pequeño tramposo!-.

-¡Vamos por él!-grito Estraga furioso y adquiriendo su armadura.

**(-)**

Finn corría por la playa, alejándose cada vez más de la cueva, pero aun no podía comunicarse con el Centro de Mando-Maldición, tengo que alejarme mucho más-.

Unos rayos lo derribaron y Finn se vio rodeado por Mutridos, quienes estaban encabezados por Estraga y Rito-Te vas sin despedirte, que acto tan grosero-dijo Estraga.

-No quisiera faltar a la ética-dijo Finn-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino!-Finn se transformo y encaro a los villanos.

-¡Ataquen!-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-pregunto Marceline.

-¡Es Finn, he localizado su señal!-explico Alfa.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Marceline contenta, pero al ver lo que pasaba se preocupo-¡Esta en problemas!-.

-Debes ir a auxiliarlo de inmediato Marceline, una vez que hayan terminado ahí, reúnanse con el resto de los rangers para enfrentarse a los otros siervos de Ivan-indico Dimitria.

-Entendido ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Celestial!-.

**(-)**

Finn rodo por el suelo, derribando por un Mutrido, Rito se lanzo y le dio una patada en al abdomen, Estraga ataco y comenzó a golpear con su katana a Finn, el ranger azul rodo por el suelo, antes de ser derribado por un rayo combinado de Estraga y Rito.

-Esto no habría sido necesario si Rito no hubiera sido tan estúpido-dijo Estraga molesto.

-Ya dije que lo siento ¿Qué más puedo decir?-.

Finn volvió a levantarse y encaro a los dos villanos-Ni piensen que ya me vencieron-.

-Tu resistencia es ilógica, te superamos en número-dijo Estraga.

-¿Quién dice?-Marceline apareció en ese momento y disparo unas flechas contra los Mutridos, derribándolos, mientras los dos generales se protegían la vista.

-¡Marceline!-grito Finn feliz de ver a su amiga.

Marceline corrió al lado de Finn-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Ahora que estas aquí…si…ya estoy más que bien-dijo Finn.

Marceline agradeció que llevaba puesto el casco, ya que se sonrojo mucho por el comentario que le hizo Finn-No digas tonterías-.

-¿Amor? Es un sentimiento muy ilógico-dijo Estraga.

-Yo creo que es nauseabundo-dijo Rito haciendo un gesto de asco.

Marceline se puso frente a Finn, quien trato de levantarse, pero las heridas no le permitieron-No te esfuerces Finn, yo me encargare de esto-.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas tu sola Marceline-Finn trato de levantarse, pero cayó de rodillas.

-Primero recupérate y luego me ayudaras-dijo Marceline-tú te arriesgaste mucho para salvarme, ahora me toca a mí hacerlo, no voy a dejar que estos tontos te pongan un solo dedo encima, aunque me cueste la vida-.

Marceline sintió un brillo en su cuerpo y una voz que le hablaba-"Estas decidida a proteger a tu amigo, aquel por quien sientes más que una amistad"-.

-¿Quién…es…?-.

-"Tu sabes quién soy yo"-.

-Eres…mi corazón…-la extraña voz rio.

-"Podría decirse, pero no lo soy, estoy contigo porque tú me convocaste, necesitas mi ayuda en esta batalla, di mi nombre y yo te ayudare"-.

Marceline apretó los puños y respiro hondo, dejando que su corazón latiera y que le dijera lo que realmente siente por su amigo, finalmente lo descubrió-¡Por el poder de Windam!-el cuerpo de Marceline brillo intensamente, obteniendo una armadura en su pecho, brazos y piernas, así como una placa metálica en la parte superior de su casco y una tela en su espalda que llegaba a la altura de su cintura, la cual al extenderse le daba la capacidad de volar.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Estraga.

-¡Furia de Windam! ¡El Dragón Celestial! ¡Modo Tempestad!-.

Estraga apretó los puños al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-¿Crees que eso bastara para vencernos?-.

-Me gustaría darte la paliza que te mereces en este instante-Marceline hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho, lanzando una poderosa ráfaga que lanzo a los dos villanos por los aires-¡Pero tenemos otros asuntos que atender! ¡Andando Finn!-Marceline tomo a Finn y emprendió el vuelo.

-Ahora puede volar-dijo Rito.

-Al señor Ooze no le va a gustar nada esto-dijo Estraga preocupado por la reacción de su amo.

**(-)**

En el campo de batalla, los rangers se enfrentaban a las fuerzas de Ooze, los Drakzes ya habían sido eliminados, quedando solo los 3 generales, pero mientras Tommy se encargaba de su más grande enemigo, Yubel y Kenneth se enfrentaban a las dos guerreras de Ivan.

-¡Muéstrales lo que puedes hacer Lady Flama!-ordeno Arturina.

-¡Será un placer princesa!-Lady Flama convirtió sus brazos en látigos de fuego y golpeo a ambos rangers, para luego dispararles una bola de fuego.

Los dos rangers cayeron al suelo de nuevo-Ok…esa tipa es fuerte-reconoció Kenneth.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos, así no actúa un Power Ranger-dijo Yubel levantándose.

-¡Tienes razón Yubel!-Marceline apareció en el cielo, para asombro de todos, sus amigos y enemigos-¿Cómo te sientes Finn?-.

-Mucho mejor ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-¡Porque el viaje ya acabo, así que espero caigas de pie!-Marceline soltó a Finn, el cual aterrizo perfectamente de pie.

-¡Oye!-.

Marceline solo se rio y se dirigió hacia las dos villanas-¡Cuidado!-grito Arturina saltando lejos del alcance de la ranger violeta.

-¡No iba por ti niñita robótica!-declaro Marceline atrapado a Lady Flama con sus pies.

(Nota: del mismo modo que lo hacía Kira, la Dino Ranger amarilla, para aclarar)

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-.

Marceline estaba sobrevolando la fuente del centro en ese preciso momento-Si tú insistes-dijo maliciosamente.

Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, Flama se alarmo-¡No espera! ¡Era una broma! ¡No me dejes caer!-pero Marceline la soltó y Lady Flama cayó a la fuente.

-Eso y más te mereces velita, eso lo puedo asegurar-dijo Marceline aterrizando y Lady Flama emergió de la fuente, completamente empapada y sin llamas.

-¡No! ¿Qué me hiciste?-.

-¡Nada comparado a lo que te haré ahora!-declaro Marceline sacando su arco.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

-¡Flecha Tornado!-Marceline disparo su flecha contra Lady Flama, dándole directamente, apenas la punta entro en contacto con la villana, la atrapo en un tornado, que la lanzo por los aires, para luego estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo y explotar-¡El cielo es el límite!-declaro Marceline haciendo la señal del triunfo con sus dos dedos.

Los demás rangers se reunieron con ella-Buen trabajo Marcy-felicito Finn contento.

-Ya tienes el modo máximo, es muy impresionante-dijo Kenneth.

-Sí y debo admitirlo, el poder es fabuloso-dijo Marceline.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Que decepción-dijo Astronema apareciendo de la nada-pero aun no han ganado rangers ¡Levántate y destrúyelos!-.

Astronema le disparo un rayo a los restos de Lady Flama y la villana emergió en su forma gigante-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por eso miserable ranger!-.

Yubel dirigió una mirada rápida hacia Tommy-¡Doctor O!-.

Tommy pateo a Zeltrax antes de responder-¡Ustedes encárguense de ella, yo me encargo de Zeltrax!-.

-Entendido ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-los zords aparecieron y comenzaron la combinación.

-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-el Megazord se preparo para el combate.

-Muy bien Marceline, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Yubel.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces ¡Modo Tempestad!-el Megazord brillo y su color se volvió violeta con detalles magentas.

-¡Ustedes solo aprenden a la mala!-grito Lady Flama arremetiendo contra el Megazord.

Mientras tanto, Tommy y Zeltrax seguían enfrascados en una más de sus batallas, siendo observados por Astronema y Arturina, aunque la última trato de ir a ayudar a Zeltrax.

-No, dejemos que se encargue solo del ranger negro, nosotras volveremos al palacio-ordeno la princesa del mal.

-Como digas-dijo Arturina y ambas se retiraron.

Lady Flama lanzo un golpe con un látigo de fuego y luego disparo varias flechas de fuego contra el Megazord, el cual las evadió con gran rapidez-¡Lamentara haber hecho eso!-declaro Marceline lanzando un golpe contra la villana.

Lady Flama rodo por el suelo, pero se incorporo rápidamente-¡No se aloquen!-declaro disparando una llamarada.

El Megazord comenzó a girar y desvió el ataque de fuego de Lady Flama-¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Arco Celestial!-.

Con el arco en su poder, el Megazord tenso la cuerda y una flecha de aire se formo en, mientras Lady Flama retrocedía-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?-.

-¡Megazord Tempestad…Flecha Celestial!-el Megazord disparo su flecha, la cual se movió a gran velocidad y atravesó a Lady Flama en su pecho.

La villana lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, marcando su final, antes de que Yubel dijera algo, Marceline se adelanto-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-.

-¡Bien hecho Marcy!-felicito Finn antes que los demás, lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara.

Mientras tanto, Tommy y Zeltrax se lanzaron un rayo al mismo tiempo, produciendo una gran explosión que lanzo a ambos contra el suelo, pero Tommy fue más rápido en levantarse.

-¡Sable Espectral Esfera Fantasma!-Tommy lanzo su esfera y Zeltrax la recibió directamente-¡Nuevamente te vencí!-.

Zeltrax se incorporo-Esto no ha terminado, algún día tu suerte se acabara y entonces te destruiré-declaro retirándose.

-Ya veremos-dijo Tommy en desafío.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan se encontraba sentado en su trono-"Deja que mi hijo sea un general", dijeron, "no causara problemas", dijeron, pues que creen, Rito si causo problemas-dijo molesto.

-Ay, pero no fue mi culpa, fue del profesor-acuso Rito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué es mía?-pregunto Estraga amenazadoramente.

-Saben que no deben dejarme solo más de 10 minutos con los prisioneros-expuso Rito y Estraga le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Ivan solo rodo los ojos y se desplomo sobre su trono-Estoy rodeado de tontos-dijo fastidiado.

**(-)**

Al día siguiente, las clases ya iban a comenzar en la preparatoria de Angel Grove y ahora Elsa se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos, castigando a cualquiera que violara una sola regla escolar, cuando Marceline se le acerco.

-¡Señora Randall espere!-.

-Señorita-corrigió Elsa-el que esté casada no significa que me puedan decir "señora"-.

-Si…lo siento-se disculpo Marceline.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Abadder? Y apresúrese o llegara tarde a clases-dijo Elsa.

-Solo quería darle las gracias…por todo-dijo Marceline-y no es fácil hacer esto para mí, pero…gracias a usted…ya tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer-.

-¿En serio?-Elsa vio a Marceline fijamente y se le acerco-me alegra mucho, pero mejor vuelva a clases de inmediato o la castigare-.

-Si señorita-y Marceline se retiro a sus clases.

Una vez en clases del Dr. O, Marceline lanzo una mirada rápida hacia Finn y sonrió para sí misma, ya sabía lo que quería, solo necesitaba el momento adecuado para expresarlo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, ya llegamos al final del capítulo y no pude obtener ninguna alma, y para colmo, mi hija se enamora de un humano, que día tan penoso, voy a torturar almas en la Nocheosfera para relajarme"_

_Un aplauso para el siniestro padre de Marceline y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, un aviso:_

**PARA LOS QUE YA SE PREGUNTAN QUE PASO CON SUS OC, NO SE PREOCUPEN, UNA VEZ QUE EL SEXTO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO SE UNA COMENZARAN A APARECER, ESO SE LOS ASEGURO, PARA EL CAPITULO 22 APARECERA EL SEXTO MIEMBRO**

**ESTA RONDA FUE REÑIDA, PERO SOLO PUEDE HABER UN GANADOR Y EN ESTA OCASIÓN FUE…MOON-9215, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, VE PENSANDO EN EL PERSONAJE QUE QUIERES QUE APAREZCA, RECUERDA QUE PUEDE SER UNO QUE TE ENCANTE O QUE ODIES**

**PERO A TODOS SE LES OLVIDO MENCIONAR UNA OCASIÓN MAS EN QUE TOMMY FUE MALO, JUSTO DESPUES DE LA LLEGADA DE LORD ZEDD, CUANDO ESTABA PERDIENDO LOS PODERES DEL RANGER VERDE, ZEDD CONTROLO SU MENTE BREVEMENTE PARA QUE ROBARA LA ESPADA DE PODER DEL CENTRO DE MANDO**

**Nami8221: **_Ivan Ooze no respeta nada, ten en cuenta que también trato de usar niños para sus planes, de no ser porque Astronema tuvo un breve momento de bondad habría tenido éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya viste lo que paso con Finn y Marceline ha obtenido su máximo poder, respecto a tu respuesta, solo puedo…aplaudirte por tan gran respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no es que lo haya olvidado, pero quise que fuera como el capítulo de Dino Trueno "Espíritu de Lucha", y es que aunque fue el ranger rojo turbo, al final le pasó ese poder a TJ y tu respuesta fue buena, pero no la más detallada, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_me alegra eso y tu respuesta fue muy buena, pero no fue la más detallada, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues Marceline ya lo ha rescatado y finalmente obtuvo su forma máxima, lo que le dará más problemas a Ivan y felicidades por ganar esta pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_te equivocaste en un nombre, el ranger titanio de Velocidad de la Luz se llama Ryan, Zhane es el ranger plateado del espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_solo espera a ver los proyectos que Astronema te encomendara, tendrás que poner todo tu empeño si no quieres que te vaporice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues los OC aparecerán en cuanto el sexto miembro del equipo se una, para lo cual no falta mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_mira, según mi criterio, solo di mi opinión y no dije nada que pudiera ser molesto u ofensivo, si lo hice, te pido disculpas por eso, ya que no era mi intención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues ahora Marceline obtuvo su poder máximo y ya sabe lo que siente por Finn, pero aun falta un miembro más del equipo por unirse, el cual pronto aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Er Deivi, .001, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Puntos no tan diferentes

"_Bienvenidos a una nueva lectura, soy el __**Akared, **__un personaje del Súper Sentai, hoy les presento este capítulo donde nuestro autor hará un homenaje a nuestra seria, ya que sin ella, no existirían los Power Rangers, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Wt6XlVob_E**

** www. youtube watch? v=W7pHy2MB6HM**

** www. youtube watch? v=gvDLf2gdFd0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 Puntos no tan diferentes.**

En la casa del matrimonio Oliver y de Yubel, los 4 rangers estaban reunidos haciendo su tarea del día-Tuvimos suerte de que la directora Randall nos dejara trabajar en su casa-dijo Marceline.

-El Dr. O ayudo mucho, además del hecho de que hoy iban a salir a cenar-agrego Yubel.

Después de algunas horas, finalmente terminaron su trabajo escolar-Ay…por fin-dijo Kenneth-el Dr. O podrá ser un gran ranger y buen maestro, pero también es bastante estricto-.

-Aun falta mucho para que vuelvan a casa-dijo Yubel viendo el reloj-¿Qué dicen si vemos una película en la sala?-.

-¡Traeré palomitas!-grito Finn levantándose de golpe.

-¡Iré por sodas!-grito Kenneth haciendo lo mismo.

Las dos chicas salieron a la sala, la cual estaba adornada por fotos de la boda de Tommy y Elsa, algunas de Yubel cuando era niña, después de su adopción, pequeños modelos de huesos de dinosaurios armados, como el del Tyrannosaurio, fotos de ex alumnos de Tommy, entre los cuales estaban Conner, Kira, Ethan y Trent.

Pero una en particular llamo la atención de Marceline-Vaya, esta sí que es una antigüedad-dijo viendo una foto donde estaban Tommy, acompañado por Jasón, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zack, los primeros Power Rangers.

-Ten cuidado con esa foto, es muy valiosa para el Dr. O-indico Yubel, en ese momento, Finn y Kenneth volvieron.

Yubel se fue a buscar algunas películas, mientras Marceline se aparto junto con Finn, ya que quería hablar con él en privado-¿Qué pasa Marcy?-.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte-dijo Marceline muy nerviosa, respiro hondo y se dispuso a hablar, al mismo tiempo que Kenneth encendía la televisión-yo…-.

El sonido de la tele y un "guau" de Kenneth llamaron la atención de todos-Chicos, creo que tienen que ver esto-.

-Espera Kenneth-dijo Marceline algo molesta.

-En serio, no querrán perderse esto-.

Debido a la insistencia de Kenneth, sus amigos se acercaron y se quedaron asombrados, ya que el programa que estaban pasando era…

-Somos nosotros-exclamo Finn, ya que el programa mostraba a actores japoneses con los trajes de los Power Rangers Furia Dragón.

Kenneth corrió a la mini laptop que llevo y busco-Según esto es una serie japonesa sobre los célebres Power Rangers-explico.

-¿Estamos en la televisión japonesa?-exclamo Yubel-el Dr. O ya me había hablado de esto, hicieron lo mismo con los Dino Rangers, no puedo creer que hayan hecho una serie con nosotros-.

Solo Marceline no mostraba el menor entusiasmo-Esto es ridículo ¿Qué saben en Japón sobre los rangers?-.

-No seas así Marcy, yo quiero verla-dijo Finn.

-Me apunto también-dijo Yubel.

-Además, será interesante ver esto-dijo Kenneth sentándose, Marceline bufo, no estaba molesta por el programa en sí, sino porque ese programa llamo la atención de Finn en el momento en que pensaba confesarse-oigan ¿creen que nos paguen regalías por esto?-pregunto Kenneth.

El tema de apertura termino y el escenario mostrado parecía ser un negocio de música, atendido por los 4 rangers, rojo, azul, violeta y amarillo, siendo el negro el dueño del lugar.

Como en la realidad, la ranger roja era una chica llamada Azumi, el azul se llamaba Kenji, la violeta Miwa, el amarillo Jackie y el negro era conocido como Lon.

-Ya llego el nuevo disco de Boa-dijo Miwa contenta-ahora ya podremos controlar a los fans que lo quieren-.

-Yo no diría eso tan seguro-dijo Jackie-después de todo, los fans pueden volverse feroces animales al comprar-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Miwa-pero creo que ya es hora de comer ¿Qué dicen?-.

-¡Yo me apunto!-declaro Kenji.

-Igual yo, quiero tener lo que podría ser mi última cena-dijo Jackie.

-Vaya que eres muy dramático-dijo Miwa-¿Qué dices tú Azumi? ¿Vienes?-.

-No esta vez, tengo que ir a ver a mi sensei, los veré luego-.

-No se vayan a tardar, recuerden que aun son horas de trabajo-advirtió su jefe Lon.

-Ya, ya, relájate patrón-dijo Miwa saliendo y de pronto, la tele se apago.

La responsable había sido Marceline-¡Oye, estábamos viéndolo!-se quejo Finn.

-Se portan…como idiotas… ¿vieron a la violeta? No se parece en nada a mí-dijo molesta.

-Oye, oye, si no nos conocen no saben como somos, yo quiero seguir viendo lo que pasa-dijo Kenneth encendiéndola.

La pantalla mostro lo que parecía ser un enorme palacio de color negro, con la forma de un dragón, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esa era la guarida de los malos.

En el interior, había una joven de cabello negro y largo, llegándole a la espalda, una mirada fría y dura, con unos tatuajes de dragón en sus mejillas de color rojo, llevaba un traje de ninja, con una armadura plateada.

-Odio a los Power Rangers, pero a la que más odio es a la roja-la villana saco sus espadas y golpeo la pared, dirigiéndose hacia otros 3 villanos que estaban presentes-¿acaso ninguno de ustedes me puede dar algo que acabe con ellos para siempre?-.

-Es que estamos esperando sus órdenes jefa-dijo lo que parecía ser una versión japonesa de Rito, solo que a diferencia del hermano de Rita, este esqueleto tenía forma de reptil.

-Si…después de todo, usted manda aquí-agrego un villano que parecía una gárgola de metal, robusto, de ojos amarillos y un taladro en vez de mano izquierda.

-¡Son completamente inútiles!-declaro la líder.

-Yo tengo un plan mi lady-dijo un hombre de aspecto sombrío, túnica de hechicero y que tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha.

-Tardaste mucho en hablar ¿de qué se trata?-.

-Los humanos son glotones por naturaleza, así que pensé en usar eso en su contra, los haremos comer hasta que sus estómagos revienten-.

Al escuchar eso, Marceline bufo-Por favor ¿esa es su mejor arma? ¿Hacer que la gente coma hasta hartarse?-.

-Oye, la mala alimentación puede ser sumamente dañina, solo mira lo que le paso a Finn-dijo Kenneth.

-Oye-replico Finn.

Nuevamente fijaron su atención en el programa, la ranger roja, Azumi, estaba practicando con su sensei el arte del Kenpo (un arte marcial chino)-Siente la naturaleza a tu alrededor, deja que la energía del universo fluya por ti, aliméntate con el conocimiento y sabiduría-en ese momento, el estómago de gruño y la chica se sonrojo.

-Creo que…mi cuerpo me pide algo más que conocimiento y sabiduría…sensei-dijo avergonzada.

-No te sientas mal, es normal en las chicas de tu edad, tomemos un pequeño descanso para comer-.

La comida del sensei era 100% natural y preparada por él mismo, no parecía la gran cosa, pero realmente era muy saludable y deliciosa-Esta delicioso sensei.

-Recuerda que tu cuerpo es un templo y debes honrarlo, cuidarlo y mantenerlo sano-.

-Si sensei-en ese momento, su comunicador sonó y se levanto de golpe-tengo que irme-.

-Date prisa y ten cuidado-dijo el sensei, que sabía del otro trabajo de su discípula, además del de la tienda de música.

En el centro de la ciudad, la gente escapaba de un monstruo que tenía aspecto de cerdo humanoide, con una armadura robótica cubriendo su pecho y piernas, un peinado estilo punk de color verde, aretes en sus orejas, así como uno en su nariz, llevaba unas gafas rectangulares con un espacio para colocarse en la nariz.

Nuevamente, Marceline hablo-Por favor, eso es tan falso-.

-No seas tan criticona-dijo Kenneth algo molesto.

-¿En serio crees que puede existir un monstruo que es una mezcla de cerdo y robot del siglo pasado? Por favor-.

-¿Acaso crees que es diferente a los que Ivan nos puede enviar?-pregunto Yubel suspicaz y Marceline tuvo que reconocer que ese era un buen punto.

El programa continuo con la presentación del monstruo-¡Soy Porkynaitor, un monstruo que se alimenta de la gula humana, con mis narices de cerdo mágicas dominare al mundo!-declaro sacando pequeñas narices y lanzándolas contra las personas.

Cuando las narices golpeaban los rostros de la gente, estas se quedaban pegadas en las caras de las personas, justo en sus narices, todo para diversión de Porkynator, que se reía de manera desquiciada.

-¡Detente monstruo!-los rangers aparecieron en ese preciso momento.

-¡Qué bien, más rostros que adornar con mis bellas narices!-declaro Porkynator.

-Es hora de enviar a este cerdo a su corral-dijo Azumi, cuando Kenji, Miwa y Jackie se le reunieron-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo!-.

Al ver eso, los chicos se sorprendieron-Yo jamás lo mencione ¿y ustedes?-pregunto Kenneth viendo a sus amigos, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

-Por fin algo de acción-dijo Marceline algo interesada.

-¡Furia del Dragón Volcánico! ¡Ranger Roja!-.

-¡Furia del Dragón Marino! ¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Furia del Dragón Celestial! ¡Ranger Violeta!-.

-¡Furia del Dragón Terráqueo! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Dragón!-los rangers encararon a Porkynator, quien comenzó a aplaudir.

-Impresionantes poses, pero yo traje algunos invitados ¡Mutridos!-los soldados Mutridos aparecieron y se lanzaron a la batalla, los rangers atacaron-ustedes encárguense de ellos, yo tengo otro asunto que atender-dijo retirándose.

-¡Espera, no escaparas!-grito Azumi, pero los Mutridos le cerraron el paso.

Los rangers se enfrentaron a esos soldados enemigos y tras una batalla algo larga, finalmente los destruyeron a todos-Eso fue raro-dijo Kenji.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?-se pregunto Miwa.

-Estoy rastreando la señal del monstruo-dijo Jackie con un aparato-tardare un poco, pero creo que lo localizare pronto-.

-Bien, avísenme si lo encuentran, yo tengo que volver con el sensei-y Azumi se retiro del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el sensei se encontraba meditando, cuando sintió una presencia maligna a su espalda, volteo y solo alcanzo a ver algo dirigirse hacia él, golpeándolo en la cara.

-Excelente, ya tengo otro y es el maestro de la ranger roja-dijo Porkynator retirándose.

Al poco tiempo, Azumi llego al hogar de su sensei, pero lo que encontró la dejo petrificada, su sensei estaba dándole la espalda, pero a su alrededor había mucha comida tirada, lo peor del asunto era que no se trataba de comida que acostumbraba, era comida chatarra.

-¿Sensei? ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Ah Azumi, llegas a tiempo para comer-dijo el sensei sin voltear a verla, ya que estaba muy ocupado comiendo.

-Pero… ¿está comiendo esto? Es solo chatarra-.

-Y está muy buena, anda, siéntate a comer-.

-¿Y lo de comer sano? ¿Y tratar a nuestros cuerpos como templo?-pregunto Azumi incrédula, esta vez, hasta Marceline estaba atenta.

-Son solo viejos cuentos chinos-replico el sensei sin mirarla.

Azumi estaba petrificada-Yo lo admiraba-.

-Si vas a llorar hazme el favor de hacerlo afuera y déjame comer en paz-.

Sumamente herida, Azumi salió de casa de su sensei, al salir, una conmoción llamo su atención, miro a su alrededor y vio a una anciana comiendo sin parar todo lo que se podría llamar "comida", aunque estuviera en el suelo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que su nariz era la de un cerdito.

También había un joven luchador de sumo, que comía de todo lo que se encontraba, al igual que la anciana, tenía una nariz de cerdo en su rostro, tras analizarlo brevemente, Azumi entro de nuevo a casa del sensei, corrió hacia él y lo volteo con fuerza, encontrándose con la misma nariz en el rostro de su sensei.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Pensé que ya te ibas, lárgate y déjame comer!-replico el sensei volviendo su atención a su alimento.

Azumi retrocedió y vio que los dos pájaros mascotas de su maestro también tenían esas narices y peleaban por la comida-Hasta los pájaros están obsesionados con comer, deben ser esas narices malignas-rápidamente corrió hacia su sensei-¡Sensei, reaccione por favor, esta hechizado!-.

Una mano se poso sobre el hombre de Azumi-Disculpe señorita-Azumi volteo y vio a Porkynator, el cual la saco fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi maestro puerco asqueroso?-cuestiono Azumi.

-Solo le di una nueva perspectiva de la vida y creo que la está disfrutando ¿no crees?-Porkynator le disparo unos rayos de su nariz y luego la atrapo en una soga hecha de salchichas.

-¡Esto es asqueroso!-.

-¡Esto ansioso por tener a una ranger como la nueva comedora de la ciudad!-declaro Porkynator acercándose peligrosamente, mientras los chicos se emocionaban más por el programa.

En ese momento, unos rayos golpearon a Porkynator derribándolo y los otros 4 rangers, incluido el ranger negro llegaron-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Lon.

-Sí, llegaron a tiempo-.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una manera muy extraña de anunciar carne-dijo Kenji viendo a su amiga atrapada.

-No es una campaña publicitaria, fue el puerco asqueroso, permítanme-Azumi se transformo y encaro al monstruo, liberándose de las salchichas-sus narices son las que hacen a la gente comer sin control, tenemos que destruirlas-.

Porkynator se rio-¡Ingenuos, mis narices no pueden ser destruidas, no mientras yo esté vivo!-.

-Gracias por la información extra-dijo Azumi.

-¡Ay! ¡Hable de más! ¡Bueno no importa, no podrán vencerme porque estarán muy ocupados comiendo!-Porkynator lanzo varias narices contra los rangers, quienes las destruyeron con sus armas-¡Mis narices, mis preciosas narices!-.

-¡Vamos por él!-.

Los rangers dieron un salto, un giro y golpearon a Porkynator al mismo tiempo, el malvado cerdo rodo por el suelo, pero volvió a levantarse rápidamente.

-¡Esperen! ¡Pido tiempo fuera!-los rangers se detuvieron-¡Les propongo un trato, únanse a mí y comerán todo lo que puedan comer, incluso más!-.

Miwa se rio-Cree que nos puede comprar con comida-.

-¿La pizza está incluida en el paquete?-pregunto Jackie, ganándose la mirada de todos-es decir… ¡Jamás!-.

-Oye, no hagas eso, nos asustaste-dijo Lon.

-Bueno, preguntar no cuesta nada-dijo Jackie cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse por lo que veían, incluso Marceline, a quien ya le estaba comenzando a gustar el programa, el cual continuo-¡Si no van a unirse a mí, entonces los destruiré!-Porkynator corrió hacia ellos.

Azumi saco su espada y lanzo un golpe contra Porkynator-¡Te metiste con mi sensei y ahora lo vas a pagar caro!-.

Porkynator vio como la ranger roja comenzó a entrar en llamas y se preocupo-¡Les pagare, les pagare! ¿Qué les parecen 2 yuanes?-pregunto sacando dinero.

-¡No me refiero a esa clase de pago! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-la combinación de armas comenzó.

-¡Cañón Dragón Blaster Listo!-.

Al ver el arma, Porkynator retrocedió asustado-¡Oigan esperen! ¿No lastimarían a un cerdito con anteojos o sí?-.

-¡Son gafas oscuras!-declaro Azumi-¡Impacto de Dragón!-.

Los rangers dispararon y Porkynator grito aterrado-¡Esperen, puedo cambiarlas!-grito antes de ser golpeado por el disparo, caer y explotar, marcando su final.

Marceline salto de su asiento al ver eso-¡Sí! ¡Fue genial!-.

-Y eso que no quería ver el programa-dijo Kenneth burlonamente, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mejo cierra esa boca tuya-.

-¿Y ahora que dije?-.

El programa continuo, mostrando al sensei saliendo de su casa-¿Azumi?-.

-¡Sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto corriendo hacia él, seguido por sus amigos.

-Sí, pero podrías decirme porque estoy tan sucio y lleno de comida chatarra, siento como si alguien hubiera vomitado en mi estómago-.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Lon-pero alégrese de que todo haya terminado-.

Los rangers soltaron la carcajada, mientras el sensei se quedaba confundido-No le veo la gracia, Azumi, por favor prepárame un té, ay mi estómago-.

Con una última risa, el programa termino-Fue genial-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¿Genial? ¡Fue estupendo!-grito Finn-y algo extraño verme en acción sin ser yo-.

-Estuvo muy bien-reconoció Marceline-creo que no se debe juzgar algo sin conocerlo-.

-¿Lo ves? Fue bueno que te quedaras a verlo, al final te gusto como nos ven en Japón-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Sí, aunque creo que a la violeta le falto más líneas-dijo Marceline.

Yubel se rio-Estas celosa porque la roja fue la heroína del episodio-.

-¿Qué? Sin el amarillo, ese cerdo aun causaría problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-Todos olvidan que el azul fue el gran héroe al final del episodio-dijo Finn con cara de galán.

Los 4 se rieron, cuando el noticiero comenzó, Kenneth le iba a cambiar, pero Marceline lo detuvo al ver una noticia-¡Espera, no le cambies!-grito acercándose a la televisión.

-"Así es, la famosa estrella de la música, Kira Ford, irá a tomarse unas bien merecías vacaciones a la ciudad de Angel Grove, donde se dice visitara a un viejo amigo suyo, así como también buscara nuevos talentos musicales…"-.

-¿Escucharon eso? ¡Kira Ford viene a Angel Grove! ¡La estrella más grande de todas va a venir a nuestra ciudad y busca nuevos talentos musicales!-grito Marceline emocionada.

-Si, el Dr. O me lo dijo, Kira le aviso por teléfono hace como 3 días-explico Yubel.

Marceline sujeto a su amiga de los hombros-¿Tú sabías que la estrella más grande de todas vendría o no nos dijiste?-.

-Quería que se sorprendieran ¿lo están?-.

Marceline soltó a Yubel y comenzó a respirar hondo-¡Oh cielos, tengo mucho que hacer, tengo canciones que escribir para presentárselas, no puedo creerlo, Kira Ford viene a Angel Grove!-.

Kenneth estaba muy pensativo-¿Kira Ford? Ese nombre me suena y no, no hablo del hecho de que sea estrella-señalo al ver que Marceline lo veía con ganas de matarlo.

-Debe ser porque antes de ser estrella era una Power Ranger, la Ranger Amarillo Dino Trueno para ser exactos-dijo Yubel.

-Vaya, estrella de la música y ranger veterana ¿se podrá ser más genial?-pregunto Finn con un brillo en los ojos.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que la llegada de Kira sería solo el comienzo de la batalla contra la Alianza del Mal.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria se mostraba algo extraña-¿Te ocurre algo Dimitria?-pregunto Alfa.

-Siento…que algo se aproxima, algo que podría ser muy benéfico para el poder ranger, Alfa, trae la garra del dragón solar por favor-.

-En seguida-Alfa se retiro del salón de control y al poco tiempo volvió con una urna donde había una garra de dragón, la cual brillaba intensamente-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, la garra esta brillando!-.

-Si Alfa, eso solo significa una cosa, que el dragón solar ya ha escogido al sexto ranger, debemos prepararnos para darle la bienvenida-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta breve versión de Furia Dragón en el Súper Sentai, ahora disfruten de lo que sigue en la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal"_

_Un aplauso para Akared, un gran personaje del Súper Sentai y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**ENLISTA 6 RANGERS QUE SEGÚN TU CRITERIO, FUERON LOS PEORES RANGERS QUE HAN EXISTIDO, ES DECIR, AQUELLOS QUE PODRIAMOS DECIR "NO SOPORTABAS VER NI EN PINTURA", LISTA DEL SEXTO AL PRIMERO (ESTA PREGUNTA CALIFICARA LA CREATIVIDAD EN SUS RESPUESTAS, LA MAS CREATIVA GANARA) PARA AYUDAR UN POCO, ESTA ES MI PROPIA LISTA:**

**6.- Eric el Quatum Ranger; siempre me molestaba su actitud de arrogancia y el hecho de que buscaba poder a cualquier costo, no soportaba a Wes, aun cuando este le ofreció su amistad, pero como cambio mucho por eso le doy el sexto lugar.**

**5.- Xander el Ranger Místico Verde; no soportaba su forma tan egocéntrica que tenía, el hecho de creer ser perfecto e incluso que haya dicho que Daggeron debía irse, pero cuando acepto su error lo vi un poco diferente.**

**4.- Antonio el Ranger Dorado Samurái; su actitud me parece muy tonta, así como esa obsesión que tiene por el pescado y el hecho de que a cada rato dijera cosas como "era dorada de Antonio".**

**3.- Troy el Ranger Rojo Megaforce; la verdad no sé porque lo escogieron a él, no es un buen actor ni ranger, es más carita que cualquier otra cosa.**

**2.- Sky el Ranger Azul SPD; nunca soporte que dijera que solo él merecía ser el ranger rojo, muchas veces insultaba el liderazgo de Jack e incluso expulso a Sophie solo por ser una cyborg, pero reconozco que cambio mucho.**

**1.- Y en primer lugar tengo a Syd la Ranger Rosa SPD; la típica niña mimada, la cual le hacían su gran fiesta de cumpleaños y no invitaba a sus amigos, su poder se me hacía patético y el colmo fue que le dijera a los Dino Rangers "no se ofendan, pero combatir dinosaurios ya es anticuado", me habría gustado verla pelear contra Mesogog en su forma final a ver si decía lo mismo.**

**Espero que esto les dé una ayuda de lo que busco en esta respuesta**

**Nami8221: **_pues Yubel es una persona que no piensa en esas cosas, ya que ella solo quiere honrar a su madre y cumplir con su deber ranger, pero pronto verás algo sumamente interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues Marceline ya lo obtuvo y como vez quiere decirle a Finn lo que siente, pero los Súper Sentai se lo impidieron, aunque el capítulo fue un homenaje a esa serie, ya que sin ella no existirían los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_ok…aunque bastaba con preguntármelo directamente, ya que si me llamo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_siempre demostró eso, si Vile aun estuviera vivo lo habría castigado severamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no es nada, me imagine que muchos ya se iban a preguntar qué pasó con sus OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_Rito pudo ser lo bastante poderoso para haber destruido a los Thunder Zords y al Tiger Zord, pero el cerebro nunca fue su fuerte, respecto a la pregunta, tienes una nueva oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues como viste, antes de que Marceline se declarara, Kenneth los invito a ver su versión japonesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ciertamente fue un error que cometieron, el dejar solo a Rito con un prisionero tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_sé que me tarde mucho con los OC, pero quería que antes de que aparecieran, los 6 rangers ya estuvieran reunidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_los planes de Ivan son demasiados, después de todo, no está dispuesto a fracasar de nuevo y cuando se una el sexto miembro, Astronema ideara un plan sumamente terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_de hecho, Kenneth fue el segundo en obtener su poder máximo y el siguiente miembro del equipo ya no tarda en aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Er Deivi, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Nanashi, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Musica solar

"_¿Qué tal? Soy __**Cassidy, **__la estrella reportera más grande que jamás ha existido y estoy aquí porque veremos la llegada de mi gran amiga y la súper estrella de la música, Kira Ford, así como el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en su vida, disfrútenlo amigos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=wb6IPRMexug**

** www. youtube watch? v=VH3yc13bOMg**

** www. youtube watch? v=0VeUU5VGahI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Música Solar.**

En Angel Grove había una gran conmoción, el Centro Juvenil estaba lleno de gente, más que nada adolescentes, bandas de música, pero también los rangers se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a Tommy y Elsa.

-¡Vaya, esto es tan emocionante!-grito Marceline contenta-¡No puedo creer que vamos a conocer a Kira Ford!-.

-¿Por qué no se emocionan igual cuando tienen que ir a la escuela?-pregunto Elsa con dureza y Tommy se rio.

-No seas así, además, será agradable ver a Kira otra vez-.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no la he visto desde el baile de reunión-reconoció Elsa.

-Lo que más me cuesta creer es que ella haya pedido llegar específicamente aquí, al Centro Juvenil-dijo Kenneth.

-Adelle si que se emociono cuando supo que una súper estrella quería llegar aquí antes que a cualquier otro lugar de Angel Grove-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Pues creo que será la única-dijo Finn viendo a los dos empleados de Adelle.

Bulk y Skull corrían de un lado para otro, entregando pedidos a todos los clientes que llegaron para ver a Kira, apenas terminaban con un grupo, ya tenían otro más esperando.

-Este pedido es de la mesa 6, dense prisa, quiero que todo esté listo para cuando llegue Kira-dijo Adelle.

-¿Por qué no contrato ayuda extra solo por hoy?-pregunto Bulk cansado.

Adelle lo miro con algo de dureza-Considérenlo parte de su pago por todo lo que han roto en el negocio, además, no tuve tiempo para contratar más personal-.

En ese momento, Skull se acerco muy agitado-Oye gordo, yo quería trabajar, pero no tanto-.

-Deja de quejarte y lleva esto a la mesa 6-dijo Bulk dándole la charola-yo esperare el siguiente pedido-.

-Me alegra tu iniciativa Bulk, porque tú llevaras los pedidos de la mesa 3, 4, 7 y 10-.

Al escuchar eso, Bulk se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Adelle le daba todas las bandejas, Skull solo pudo reírse de la cara de su mejor amigo, quien se quedo sin habla.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan observaba todo lo que pasaba-Hoy los humanos están demasiado agitados y yo no soy el responsable ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-Al parecer van a recibir la visita de una estrella de la música-explico Astronema.

-¿Música? ¿Aun creen que se puede ser alguien en la vida haciendo música? Que tontos, el dominio absoluto del Multiverso, ahí está el verdadero triunfo-.

-La cantante es Kira Ford-explico Zeltrax-y es la peor cantante que ha existido en la Tierra, es un asco-.

Rito se acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro-Oye Zeltrax ¿no es la misma Kira que ayudo a destruirte el día que destruyeron también a Mesogog?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza y Zeltrax gruño.

-Ciertamente, la música humana es una porquería, puras palabras sin sentido, bandas con nombres extraños, música de todo tipo, aunque tal vez pueda usar eso en nuestro favor-pensó Ivan.

Al escuchar eso, Scorpina dio un paso al frente-Creo que yo sé cómo hacerlo amo-.

-Bueno, pues no te quedes ahí parada, dímelo-.

-Tengo una amiga que es una talentosa música, la cual podría adecuarse perfectamente a sus necesidades-.

Ooze se quedo pensando-Muy bien, hazla venir, pero prepárate a ser vaporizada si no es lo que esperaba-.

-Si seño-Scorpina se dio la vuelta-acompáñame Arturina-y ambas se retiraron del lugar.

**(-)**

La larga espera de 30 minutos termino cuando un auto se detuvo justo frente al Centro Juvenil, la puerta se abrió Kira Ford descendió de él, para luego entrar al lugar, siendo recibida por gritos de todos sus fans.

Rápidamente Adelle corrió a saludarla-Bienvenida al Centro Juvenil, soy Adelle, la dueña y es un honor que este en mi negocio-.

Kira sonrió-Yo diría que el honor es mío-dijo Kira para luego ver a su público-¡Y también es un gran honor estar en Angel Grove!-el público grito y muchos se acercaron a pedirle su autógrafo.

Marceline quiso ir, pero Tommy la detuvo-¿Qué hace? ¡Es Kira Ford!-.

-Descuida, ella viene para acá-señalo Tommy y efectivamente, Kira se acerco.

-¡Doctor O! ¡Qué gusto me da verlo de nuevo!-exclamo saludándolo.

-Lo mismo digo Kira, mírate, toda una estrella de la música, como siempre quisiste-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-No es tan divertido como salvar el mundo, pero tiene lo suyo-dijo Kira sonriendo y viendo a Elsa-que gusto verla de nuevo rectora Randall-.

-Ya no soy tu rectora, ya no tienes porque decirme así-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Si…creo que es una costumbre que debo quitarme, esperen un momento-Kira volteo a ver a su público-¡Gracias a todos por venir, me muero por conocer a los nuevos talentos de Angel Grove, por lo cual me quedare aquí un año completo!-el público grito emocionado-¡Hoy les pido que me dejen descansar, ya que el viaje me agoto!-.

El público comenzó a aplaudir y Tommy se acerco a Adelle-¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos charlar en privado, sin tanto…ajetreo?-pregunto amablemente.

-Mi jardín, el cual está en la parte trasera, normalmente no dejo que alguien entre, pero tratándose de la gran Kira Ford, adelante-.

Adelle llevo a los rangers hacia su jardín, donde había una mesa con algunas sillas recargadas en la pared, con ayuda de Tommy, Finn y Kenneth acomodaron todo, Adelle se acerco a Kira.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa solo pídanlo-dijo sonriendo.

Los chicos tomaron asientos, pero antes de que alguien hablara, Marceline no soporto más-¡Soy Marceline Abadder, soy una gran admiradora suya y en serio me gustaría que me escuchara cantar!-exclamo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lo haremos en su momento-dijo Kira sonriendo-por ahora solo quiero descansar un poco y por cierto-Kira le estrecho la mano a Marceline-es un gusto conocerte Marceline-.

-¡Mis amigos me llaman Marcy!-.

Kira sonrió-Muy bien, gusto en conocerte Marcy-.

Kenneth se acerco a Finn-Creí que solo tú la llamabas así-.

-Yo también-Kira vio a ambos chicos-hola, soy Finn Murtons-.

-Yo soy Kenneth Mcnair-.

-Puede llamarme Yubel-dijo la ranger roja y Kira sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerlos-Kira miro a Tommy-y supongo que ellos también son Power Rangers ¿verdad?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Así es, ya van dos generaciones de mi alumnos que son rangers-dijo Tommy y ambos se rieron.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la garra dorada continuaba brillando-Ay mamacita, esa cosa brilla mucho ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Jake.

-Significa que el sexto integrante del equipo ya apareció y está en Angel Grove-explico Alfa.

-Alfa, haz un rastreo de los últimos arribos a la ciudad, averigua quien ha llegado recientemente a Angel Grove, es imperativo que encontremos al sexto ranger-indico Dimitria.

-De inmediato Dimitria-y Alfa comenzó a trabajar para averiguar quién era el portador de la garra y enviársela directamente.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Scorpina y Arturina volvieron ante Ivan, pero llevaban a una acompañante con ellas-Ya volvimos señor-dijo Arturina.

-Ya lo note ¿y bien? ¿Dónde está su amiga?-pregunto Ooze impaciente.

-Señor, permítanos presentarle a la cantante fantasma Amber Mclain-presento Scorpina.

Una chica de tez pálida, ojos violeta, pelo color aguamarina, amarrado en una coleta con forma de llamarada, vistiendo una blusa sin mangas, pantalones, zapatos negros, así como un maquillaje negro en su rostro, sosteniendo una guitarra.

-¡Digan a quien ama!-grito Amber tocando una estridente nota.

Ooze vio fijamente a la chica y bufo-¿Una adolescente? ¿Les pido un guerrero y me traen una adolescente? Ya tengo suficiente con los Power Rangers como para querer otra-.

Amber se acerco a Ivan-Sé quién es y sobre todo su poder, pero le puedo asegurar que yo puedo encargarme de esos Power Rangers sin ningún problema-.

-No me digas y puedo saber de que eres capaz mocosa-.

Amber sonrió y comenzó a tocar una melodía, los Drakzes comenzaron a bailar sin control, luego toco una tonada más y disparo una ráfaga de aire que los arrojo al espacio.

-¿Qué opina?-.

-Tienes potencial ¿algo más?-.

-Puedo controlar la mente de las personas y hacer que me amen, cuanto más digan mi nombre más poderosa me vuelvo e incluso podría hacer que lo amen a usted y lo acepten como su nuevo gobernante-.

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma-dijo Ivan sonriendo.

**(-)**

En el Centro Juvenil, los rangers estaban charlando, le habían encargado a Adelle algunos aperitivos, así como algunas sodas para poder platicar a gusto, mientras hablaban, Kira menciono a sus antiguos compañeros rangers.

-Por lo que sé, Conner está practicando para el próximo mundial, Ethan ya tiene su propio negocio de computadoras y le van muy bien, en cuanto a Trent supe que le va excelente como dibujante de héroes-.

-Pero ninguno se compara con usted-dijo Marceline con un brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias-suspiro-aunque supongo que aquí las cosas han estado muy mal ¿verdad?-.

Tommy se puso serio-Ivan es sumamente peligroso y muy cruel, los últimos ataques que nos lanzo por poco nos acaban-.

-Si…recuerdo esa sensación-dijo Kira recordando las muchas veces que los Dino Rangers estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

-Y por cierto señorita Ford-dijo Yubel.

-Por favor, díganme Kira, lo de señorita Ford me hace sentir como una extraña-dijo Kira estremeciéndose.

-Muy bien…Kira ¿Cómo se siente pasar de ser ranger a estrella de la música?-.

-Pues siempre fue mi sueño ser cantante y al fin lo conseguí, pero si tengo que ser sincera…extraño mucho ser una ranger, luchar por la Tierra y por proteger a los inocentes…es algo que uno nunca olvida-.

-Sé cómo te sientes-dijo Tommy-yo me sentía igual-.

-Pero usted volvió a la acción y en dos ocasiones-señalo Kira.

-Cuatro, si contamos las dos veces que perdí los poderes del ranger verde y regrese la primera vez gracias a que Zordon recargo mi moneda y la segunda cuando me convertí en el ranger blanco-.

-Y ahora es el ranger negro nuevamente-.

-Me sienta bien-.

-Muy bien-agrego Elsa y todos se rieron, cuando en esos momentos, sus comunicadores sonaron.

Yubel se agacho un poco-Adelante Dimitria-.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando de inmediato, hay problemas muy grandes"-.

-Vamos para allá-Yubel se levanto y los otros la imitaron, al igual que Kira.

-¿Problemas verdad?-.

-Desgraciadamente-dijo Tommy serio y preocupado.

Kira se quedo en silencio y luego puso una mirada decidida-Yo iré con ustedes-.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Tommy.

-Tal vez ya no tenga mis poderes, pero quien fue ranger siempre será un ranger y no me quedare tranquila sin hacer nada-.

-Bien, sujétate a Elsa para la teletransportación-Kira hizo lo que se le pidió y los 7 se retiraron del Centro Juvenil en destellos de luz.

A los pocos minutos, Bulk y Skull aparecieron con los aperitivos, con Adelle al frente-Espero que tengan hambre porque…-Adelle se quedo en silencio al ver que no había nadie.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos?-pregunto Skull.

Adelle golpeo a ambos en la cabeza-¡Ustedes dos son unos pésimos vendedores! Se tardaron mucho con los aperitivos-regaño, para luego negar con la cabeza.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Kira se quedo asombraba por estar en el mismo lugar donde inicio toda la historia ranger, le sorprendió mucho los tableros de control y la gran tecnología que había, le extraño ver un caballo multicolor, se asusto un poco al ver un perro que habla, se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a Alfa y su mayor sorpresa fue al conocer a Dimitria.

-Bienvenida Kira Ford, la Dino Ranger Amarilla, es un gusto conocerla-saludo Dimitria.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Kira sorprendida de conocerla, Tommy le había contado sobre ella, era la antigua aprendiz de Zordon y la nueva guardiana de todo el Multiverso.

-¿Qué sucede Dimitria?-pregunto Yubel.

-Dinos rápido, le voy a dar su merecido por atreverse a entrometerse en la visita de Kira Ford-dijo Marceline molesta.

-Véanlo ustedes mismos, observen el globo visor-.

En el globo visor apareció Amber, quien usaba sus melodías para hipnotizar a la gente y obligarlos a danzar, para luego gritar su nombre y aumentar la llamarada de su cabello.

-¿Quién es esa tipa?-pregunto Marceline.

-Ella es Amber, un ser fantasmagórico que usa la música para controlar a las personas y obligarlos a amarla, cuanto más griten su nombre, la llama de su cabello aumentara volviéndola más poderosa-.

-No creo que ese sea el plan de Ooze-dijo Tommy suspicaz.

-Correcto como siempre Tommy, Ivan pretende usar esas habilidades de Amber para hacer que la gente lo siga sin resistencia alguna-.

-¿Quiere esclavizar a las personas con música? Eso sí que es bajo-dijo Kenneth.

-Viniendo de Ivan es algo muy normal-dijo Dimitria-rangers, deben actuar con cautela, sus poderes los protegerán de sus habilidades hipnóticas, pero no quita el hecho de que Amber sigue siendo peligrosa-.

-Entendido-.

Marceline se acerco a Kira-¿Le gustaría ir a ver mis canciones después de que derrotemos a esa tipa?-.

-¡Marceline!-.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, la gente estaba atrapada en una danza macabra, víctimas del poder mental de Amber-Eso es, sigan bailando al ritmo de mi son-dijo tocando más fuerte y la gente comenzó a bailar más rápido-ahora ¡Díganme a quien aman!-.

-¡Amber! ¡Amber! ¡Amber!-mientras gritaban su nombre, las llamas de Amber aumentaron.

Unos disparos derribaron a Amber, quien se incorporo rápidamente, encontrándose con los Power Rangers-¡Tu concierto llego a su final!-declaro Kenneth.

-Vaya, vaya, los poderosos rangers, me preguntaba cuanto más debía esperar para que aparecieran-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Marceline.

-Soy Amber, la nueva súper estrella del planeta Tierra y quien finalmente los entregara a Ivan Ooze-.

-¡Eso Jamás!-los rangers desenvainaron sus armas y Amber se lanzo a la batalla, usando su guitarra como arma.

Una batalla comenzó en el centro, pero Amber demostraba su poder lidiando sin problemas con los rangers, mientras la gente seguía gritando su nombre-¿Lo ven? Cada vez que dicen mi nombre me hago más y más poderosa-Amber golpeo a Yubel en el pecho derribándola.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tommy acercándose.

-¡Si, no fue nada!-.

El resto de los rangers se agrupo y Amber se rio-Eso no te hizo nada ¿eh? ¡Haber que te parece esta nota!-Amber toco y varias notas musicales golpearon a los rangers.

-¡Hay que pasar al siguiente nivel!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡No lo creo!-Amber toco una tonada más, esta era de una frecuencia muy especial, la cual servía para lastimar los tímpanos de los rangers-tal vez no pueda controlar sus mentes gracias a sus lagartos sobre alimentados, pero si tengo otras maneras de lastimarlos, por ejemplo-Amber chasqueo sus dedos.

La gente a su alrededor alzo la mirada, la cual se veía en blanco-¡Esos tipos atacan a Amber!-.

-¡Sobre ellos!-.

La gente se lanzo contra los Power Rangers, quienes se defendían de sus atacantes, pero eran demasiados y lo peor de todo, eran civiles y no podían lastimarlos-¡Esto es malo! ¿Cómo la detendremos sin dañar a esta gente?-pregunto Finn preocupado.

-¡Deja me quito a estos montoneros y te lo diré!-grito Kenneth en medio de una revuelta de personas.

Yubel se enfureció y de un salto se dirigió hacia Amber, pero antes de llegar a atacarla, una persona se interpuso como escudo, la ranger roja no pudo hacer nada más que detener su ataque, momento que Amber aprovecho para atacarla.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes atacarme sin el riesgo de lastimar a estas personas inocentes-risa-y ellos harán todo lo que les diga porque me aman-.

-¡Te aman porque los tienes hechizados!-declaro Yubel.

-Es la mejor manera de conseguir amor-Amber lanzo un rayo contra Yubel, volviendo a derribarla.

Tommy se defendía de sus atacantes, pero no los lastimaba, cuando de pronto alguien lo ataco por la espalda, no necesito ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba-Hola Oliver-.

-Ya me parecía que te tardabas demasiado en aparecer-dijo Tommy en guardia.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Kira se quedo estática al ver al atacante de su antiguo maestro-¿Zeltrax? No puede ser-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Dimitria esto es terrible, los rangers no pueden acercarse a Amber sin lastimar a la gente-.

-Los rangers deben destruir la fuente de energía de Amber para liberarlos de su control, su guitarra es la que le da el poder de controlarlos-.

-Pero cada vez que se acercan, usa a un ciudadano de escudo-dijo Elsa-eso es bastante bajo-.

Kira apretó los puños-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-.

-Si tus Dino poderes no podrás ayudar mucho y podrías ser hechizada también-dijo Alfa.

-No importa que ya no tenga mis poderes, quien fue un ranger siempre será un ranger, con o sin poderes-.

En ese momento, una voz se escucho dentro de la mente de Kira-"¿Quieres ayudarlos Kira?"-.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-.

-"Tu deseo de ayudarlos es muy fuerte, tú eres la elegida, mi elegida"-.

-¿Elegida? ¿De qué hablas?-Kira volteo a ver a los otros, que la miraban fijamente-¿alguien sabe de que se trata todo esto?-.

Alfa se emociono-¡Ay, ay, ay! Dimitria, creo que es hora-.

-Si Alfa, Kira, ha llegado el momento de entregarte esto-Alfa le mostro la garra de dragón dorada-esta garra te ha elegido como su dueña y el poder del dragón solar te pertenece porque así lo quiso, pero la decisión de retomar tus deberes como ranger es solo tuya-.

Kira se quedo en silencio un momento, pensando en la oferta que se le estaba haciendo y vio fijamente la garra que brillaba intensamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y como ven estamos por ver una gran noticia, no puedo esperar para ver lo que ocurrirá, aunque sé que Kira tomara la decisión correcta, después de todo, siempre lo hizo"_

_Un aplaudo pasa Cassidy, una gran reportera, aunque muy mimada y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo el gusto del mundo:_

**NO FUE FACIL ESCOGER A UN GANADOR, TODOS DIERON MUY BUENAS RESPUESTAS, SUMAMENTE CREATIVAS Y POR ESO LOS FELICITO A TODOS, PERO NO TODOS PUEDEN GANAR, ASI QUE VEAMOS…NO PUEDO DECIDIRME…A VER…CREO QUE LE DARE EL TRIUNFO A…ER DEIVI, NO ME MALENTIENDAD, TODOS TUVIERON MUY BUENAS OPINIONES Y FUERON BASTANTE CREATIVOS, ME DECIDI POR ER DEIVI PORQUE ADEMAS DE SU RESPUESTA ME MOSTRO UN BUEN RAZONAMIENTO AL DESCUBRIR A LA SEXTA RANGER**

**Nami8221: **_no te preocupes, acercándose las vacaciones de verano es obvio que la escuela nos presione más aun con todo lo de los exámenes finales, trabajos que entregar, etc. cielos, es todo un estrés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_esa es la razón por la que hice ese capítulo dedicado al Súper Sentai y tu opinión es muy buena, pero recuerda que se califica la creatividad en la respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y tu opinión es muy buena, no fue fácil escoger un ganador, ya que esta vez tenía que ver la respuesta más creativa de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pensé que sería una buena manera de hacerlo considerando su llegada, así como también recordar y honrar al Súper Sentai, muy buena tu respuesta, no fue fácil elegir a un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_esto no lo niego, pero en serio me gustaría que no digas cosas que podrían ser muy malinterpretadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues como acabas de comprobar tenías razón, ya que Kira es el sexto miembro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_vaya, ese es un buen razonamiento, ya que tienes mucha razón tanto en los colores como en la sexta ranger, te felicito por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Er Deivi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Estrella solar

"_Hola, soy __**Gemma, **__la primera ranger plateada que existió, hoy estoy aquí para presentar la aparición de la primera ranger dorada, lo cual significa que habrá muchas explosiones, ya quiero verlo, así que no los entretengo más, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=7HwJKh3kphk**

** www. youtube watch? v=dEXBBRPz9iU**

** www. youtube watch? v=Y7wPHORED_w**

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Estrella solar.**

El centro de la ciudad era un caos, los rangers trataban de hacer lo posible por acercarse a Amber, pero cada movimiento que intentaban, alguno de sus "fans" lo evitaba.

-¡Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Pues trata de seguir paciente, siguen siendo personas inocentes!-declaro Kenneth.

Finn salió volando, tras ser golpeado por uno de los "fanáticos"-¡No tan inocentes!-.

Yubel seguía haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para acercarse a Amber, mientras Tommy peleaba con su eterno rival, la joven monstruo de Ivan solo disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Esto es a lo que llamo un concierto exitoso!-declaro Amber.

-¡Estas enferma, libera a estas personas ahora mismo!-declaro Yubel.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, toma esto en su lugar-Amber disparo un rayo contra Yubel, derribándola-¡Y esto para ti ranger negro!-el próximo rayo golpeo a Tommy lanzándolo también por los aires.

Al ver eso, Zeltrax encaro a Amber-¿Qué crees que haces mocosa?-.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Mi trabajo, me enviaron a acabar con los Power Rangers y creo que el ranger negro es uno de ellos-.

-Pero él es mío-señalo Zeltrax.

-Lo que digas, pero órdenes son órdenes y no quiero hacer enfadar a Ivan Ooze, así que si me permites-Amber toco una melodía más y los rangers rodaron por el suelo.

Zeltrax se acerco a Amber y le dio una cachetada-Acaba con los demás si lo deseas, pero Oliver es mío-.

-¿Quién se cree que es para golpearme?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Soy el primer general de Ivan Ooze y a ti te conviene cuidar tu lugar-advirtió Zeltrax.

-No me importa quién sea ¡NADIE me trata de esa forma!-grito Amber furiosa.

Zeltrax se preparo para pelear, cuando una silueta salió de la nada y pateo a ambos, derribándolos, los rangers dirigieron su vista al recién llegado, Marceline se emociono al ver de quien se trata.

-¡Kira Ford!-.

Kira había llegado y ahora estaba en posición de combate-¿Les importa si me uno a la fiesta?-.

Zeltrax se levanto y la vio con odio-¿Tú?-exclamo apretando su puño.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Zeltrax-dijo Kira con sarcasmo.

Amber se adelanto-Ah sí, la supuesta súper estrella de la música, no eres más que un chiste y ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta de eso-.

-Y tú eres la mocosa que está causando problemas-Kira golpeo su palma usando su puño-y ya es hora de que alguien te de tu merecido-.

Amber se rio-¿Y crees que esa serás tú? No me hagas reír-.

-¡Si tus poderes no eres amenaza para nosotros!-declaro Zeltrax.

-Lo bueno es que vengo preparada-Kira mostro un brazalete en su muñeca derecha.

Al verlo, los rangers se emocionaron-¿Un Morfo Dragón?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Pero entonces significa que…-Yubel no pudo terminar.

-¡Adelante Kira, demuestra de lo que eres capaz!-alentó Tommy.

Kira asintió y encaro a los dos villanos-¿Piensas renunciar a una vida de estrella para volver a jugar al súper héroe?-.

-Nada es más importante que ser un ranger para salvar a la humanidad de seres como ustedes ¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Solar!-.

Un rugido se escucho, mientras se veía a un dragón lanzar una bola de fuego muy parecida al sol sobre Kira, la chica se vio envuelta en esas llamas, obteniendo su nuevo traje, el cual era de color dorado con detalles amarillos y negros, con una falda en la cintura, su casco tenía dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, pero estos tenía la forma de dos relámpagos, su visor era negro y amarrados en su cintura, un par de dagas con cabeza de dragón.

-¡Furia del Dragón Solar! ¡Ranger Dorada!-Kira ya estaba lista para la acción-una vez el Dr. O dijo "hay cosas que nunca se olvidan" y creo que tiene razón-.

Los rangers estaban más que emocionados ante la aparición de una sexta ranger, pero la emoción de Marceline era quizás la mayor, ya que se trataba de su mayor ejemplo a seguir.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando también había una gran emoción-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, la sexta ranger se ha unido al equipo!-.

-Si Alfa, el balance de poder se ha inclinado a nuestro favor-dijo Dimitria sonriendo a través del velo.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, la emoción era otra-¡Ah! ¿Otro? ¿Hasta cuando se les acabaran los colores? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un ranger café, morado, naranja o qué?-cuestiono Ooze muy molesto.

-Esto significa que la balanza de poder se ha inclinado en nuestra contra-dijo Astronema fríamente-necesitamos inclinarla a nuestro favor y creo que sé cómo hacerlo-.

**(-)**

Zeltrax y Amber encararon a la nueva ranger-Ni hablar, uno más no hace la diferencia-dijo Zeltrax.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando el Dr. O se convirtió en el ranger negro dino trueno y te dimos lo que te merecías, ahora es mi turno-.

-¡Primero tendrás que pasar por mis amados admiradores!-Amber se preparo para tocar una melodía más.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Dardos Solares!-Kira disparo unos pequeños dardos de fuego contra Amber, dándole en la guitarra y destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Mi guitarra! ¡Mi hermosa guitarra! ¡Pagaras por esto!-.

En cuanto la guitarra fue destruida, las personas salieron del trance, los rangers los revisaron y todos se encontraban bien-¡Así se hace Kira!-felicito Tommy.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de acabar con ellos!-declaro Yubel, pero Tommy los detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Zeltrax y Amber están a punto de conocer una humillación muy grande, la garra solar posee los poderes del sol y creo que Kira sabe manejar ese poder muy bien-.

Kira comenzó a avanzar hacia los dos villanos-Es hora de que paguen por lo que han hecho-.

Zeltrax apretó con más fuerza sus puños-¡No necesitamos de estúpidos humanos para acabar contigo! ¡Drakzes!-.

Varios Drakzes salieron de la nada y rodearon a Kira-¿Drakzes? Me recuerdan a los Tyrannodrones ¡Dagas Solares!-Kira saco sus armas y los Drakzes se lanzaron sobre ella.

La ranger dorada golpeaba a los malvados soldados y bloqueaba los ataques de los mismos, con cada golpe que les daba, una chispa de fuego aparecía en el pecho de los mismos.

Kira dio un salto y se impulso de una pared, para lanzarse en un vuelo hacia los Drakzes, derribando a todos los que le faltaban, quedando solo dos, a los que derroto con un golpe más.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Zeltrax.

-Nada es imposible para un ranger-dijo Kira.

-"¿Ya estas lista?"-pregunto la voz en su cabeza.

-Siempre estoy lista para darle su merecido a las fuerzas del mal-dijo Kira sonriendo.

-"Entonces hagamoslo juntas"-.

-¡Por el poder de Kami!-el cuerpo de Kira brillo y apareció con una armadura en su pecho, brazos, piernas y parte superior de su casco, así como algunos picos en sus hombros, la armadura brillaba como la luz del sol-¡Furia de Kami! ¡Modo Súper Nova!-.

Los rangers se quedaron sin habla al ver eso-¿Ya tiene su modo máximo? ¡Increíble!-exclamo Yubel.

-Y me encanta-dijo Kira más que feliz por su nuevo poder.

Zeltrax apretó sus puños con fuerza-¡Eso no cambiara nada!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por haber destruido mi guitarra!-.

Ambos villanos se lanzaron contra Kira, quien espero que se acercaran lo suficiente, para atacarlos con sus dagas, el golpe fue sumamente poderoso y ambos villanos salieron despedidos por el aire.

Zeltrax y Amber cayeron al suelo con fuerza, el general se incorporo, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Kira se lanzo sobre él y lo sujeto con fuerza-¡Esto me trae recuerdos! ¿A ti no?-Kira lanzo por los aires a Zeltrax, para luego saltar y darle una poderosa patada.

Kira aterrizo de pie y Amber le disparo un rayo, mismo que evadió al saltar hacia atrás, para luego impulsarse en el suelo y golpear a Amber con sus dagas, la villana rodo por el suelo.

-¡Pagaras por esto!-.

-¡Es hora que aprendas que la música es el alimento del alma y que no debe usarse para lastimar a otros!-Kira dio un salto más ya lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra Amber, estrellándola contra una pared-¡Dagas Solares Llama Súper Nova!-Kira lanzo un golpe más contra Amber.

La malvada cantante recibió el ataque directamente, lanzo un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, explotando y marcando su final, mientras Kira volteaba en señal de triunfo-Como en los viejos tiempos-.

Los rangers saltaron gritos de felicitaciones al ver que su nuevo miembro había vencido a esos villanos, pero esto aun no terminaba, ya que Zeltrax volvió-¡Ya conozco tus armas, prepárense para ver las nuestras!-Zeltrax disparo un rayo a los restos de Amber.

La chica reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora soy una mega estrella!-.

Los rangers retrocedieron al ver a su enemiga regresar en su forma gigante-Si, definitivamente es como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Kira-oigan chicos ¿les importan si Kami y yo nos encargamos de ella?-.

-Adelante, estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas-dijo Tommy.

-Gracias-.

Zeltrax encaro a los demás rangers-¡Ustedes van a ser destruidos por mí!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-.

Kira corrió hacia el encuentro de Kami-¡Necesito Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Desde el cielo, un dragón dorado, parecido al de Yubel, pero sin los brazos delanteros, con los cuernos en forma de relámpago apuntando hacia atrás y un par de poderosas alas que batía con fuerza apareció rugiendo.

Aquel formidable dragón llevaba por nombre Kami, como la diosa japonesa del sol, Kira salto y entro a su nuevo zord-Vaya, de un dinosaurio pase a un dragón, sí que es un gran cambio, ahora veamos lo que puedes hacer-.

Amber encaro al dragón solar-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por la destrucción de mi guitarra!-declaro disparándole varios rayos, que el dragón evadió con mucha facilidad, para luego embestir con fuerza a Amber.

Kami la golpeaba con sus patas traseras y con su boca, Amber rodo por el suelo, pero el feroz dragón aun no había terminado-¡Hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡Dragón Solar Modalidad Valkiria!-.

El dragón solar comenzó su secuencia de transformación, sus alas se separaron de su cuerpo, mientras el cuerpo comenzaba a erguirse cono en de una persona, su cola se separo y formo dos piernas que se conectaron en la cintura, la cabeza bajo para conectarse al pecho, las alas comenzaron a separarse, dando como resultados un par de brazos, así como una armadura que se conecto al pecho, del centro de la armadura emergió una cabeza de robot de ojos rubís, nariz y boca, así como unas placas de metal que caían de su cabeza asemejando a un cabello castaño, completando con un casco en forma de M.

-¡Zord Valkiria Activado!-.

Este era el primer Megazord femenino en la historia ranger, Amber se incorporo y encaro al nuevo robot-¿Crees que tu zorra de metal me detendrá?-.

-No debiste haber insultado a Kami-dijo Kira, mientras los ojos brillaban intensamente.

La Valkiria saco una lanza y comenzó a golpear con ella a Amber, para luego barrerse por el suelo y derribarla con una patada, Amber contraataco, pero la Valkiria esquivo el ataque y lanzo una ráfaga de golpes sobre el pecho de Amber.

-¡Y para tu desgracia aun no hemos terminado, Súper Nova!-la Valkiria brillo intensamente y su cuerpo emitió algunas llamas doradas.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-¡Una razón para que nunca más vuelvas a meterte con mis amigos, ni con las personas inocentes!-.

La Valkiria lanzo varios golpes más contra Amber-¡No, esto no puede estarme pasando, yo soy la estrella más grande de la galaxia!-.

-¡Creo que eso se acabo! ¡Lanza Solar Estrella Súper Nova!-la Valkiria alzo su lanza y formo una estrella de fuego, que lanzo contra Amber.

El golpe fue certero, Amber lanzo un grito de dolor, su cuerpo se encendió en llamas y cayó al suelo en una gran explosión que marco su final, mientras Valkiria agitaba su lanza en señal de triunfo.

Mientras tanto, Zeltrax rodo por el suelo y los rangers combinaron sus armas-¡Cañón Dragón Blaster Listo! ¡Impacto de Dragón!-.

El disparo fue certero y Zeltrax salió volando, pero aun estaba vivo-¡Esto no se ha acabado, volveré y los destruiré!-y con esas palabras se marcho, mientras los rangers observaban al nuevo zord, sabiendo que ahora tenían una nueva aliada y amiga.

**(-)**

Más tarde, en el Centro de Mando, los rangers le daban la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro-¡No puedo creerlo, vamos a pelear al lado de la gran Kira Ford!-grito Marceline emocionada.

-Creo que el honor es todo mío-dijo Kira sonriendo-aun no puedo creer que haya vuelto a la acción después de tanto tiempo-.

-Pues créelo, ya que yo soy la prueba de que siempre se puede regresar, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasemos fuera de la acción-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Solo espero que esto no afecte en nada su vida de celebridad-dijo Yubel.

-Por ello no te preocupes, estaré en Angel Grove un año para ver nuevos talentos y si es necesario me quedare más tiempo, el que sea necesario para derrotar a Ivan Ooze-.

-¿Piensa renunciar a su vida de celebridad así de fácil?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Nada es más importante que ser un ranger, además, si Ooze gana no habrá vida para nadie-.

-Has tomado una decisión muy difícil Kira, yo creo que es la correcta, pero necesito saber si estas completamente segura de que crees lo mismo-dijo Dimitria.

-Lo creo, una vez renuncie a muchas cosas para defender a la Tierra de Mesogog, hoy el destino me llamo para hacerlo otra vez y les prometo que hará todo lo posible por ayudarlos a detener a Ivan Ooze-.

-Hablas como toda una heroína-dijo Elsa-eso es algo molesto-.

Kira la vio-Voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a su esposa Dr. O, considerando…ya sabe-.

-Descuida, yo entiendo-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Oigan, no quiero arruinar el momento ni nada-dijo Finn-pero creo que deberíamos volver al Centro Juvenil-.

-Le debemos una explicación a Adelle-reconoció Tommy.

**(-)**

Adelle estaba haciendo algunas cuentas cuando los rangers llegaron-Ah señorita Ford, que gusto que haya vuelto-.

-Lamento que nos hayamos tenido que ir así de repente-dijo Kira-en serio…surgió un problema y los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarme, en serio lo lamento-.

-Todos lo lamentamos-dijo Yubel con sinceridad-¿hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarla?-.

Adelle se quedo pensando-Bueno, creo que podría haber algunas cosas-.

-Dígalo y yo haré lo que sea-aseguro Kira.

-Todos-agrego Tommy sinceramente.

-Bueno, de hecho solo son 2 cosas, Número 1, quiero que mientras busque a los nuevos talentos de Angel Grove sus audiciones sean aquí, en el Centro Juvenil, será una estupenda publicidad para mi negocio-.

-Además de que Adelle prepara los mejores bocadillos de Angel Grove, creo que es una gran idea-dijo Yubel.

Kira no lo pensó dos veces-Hecho ¿Cuál es la otra condición?-pregunto.

-No es mucho en realidad, espéreme un momento-Adelle entro a su negocio y regreso con unas playeras con la imagen de Kira, así como algunos discos-solo que me firme esto, por favor, soy una gran admiradora suya-.

Kira sonrió-Con todo gusto-dijo comenzando a firmar, mientras los demás rangers solo se podían reír ante esa declaración de Adelle, después de todo, era algo que no se esperaban.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan estaba furioso por la nueva integrante de los rangers y era tal su ira, que Astronema considero prudente retirarse del salón del trono y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Estraga.

Una vez dentro, encontró a Estraga trabajando en nuevos proyectos, pero con Rito haciéndole compañía-¿Qué hace este botón?-.

-No toques eso-.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto señalando un extraño líquido verde.

-Tampoco-.

-¿Y esto?-.

-¿No tienes otro lugar donde hacer estupideces o alguien más a quien molestar?-pregunto Estraga perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-No, hoy no, de hecho, hoy te tocaba a ti-dijo Rito con naturalidad-lo anote en mi calendario ¿ves? Hoy toca molestar a Estraga-.

El profesor solo pudo gruñir por debajo, cuando Astronema hablo-Ya basta ustedes dos-.

-Princesa ¿en qué puedo servirle?-pregunto Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

-Profesor, espero que este consciente de la gravedad de la situación-dijo Astronema paseando por el laboratorio-ahora son 6 rangers, ellos se fortalecen y nosotros no, pronto Ooze perderá la paciencia y aniquilara al primer idiota que se le ponga enfrente-.

-¿Y a mí porque?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza, Astronema solo rodo los ojos.

-Por fortuna yo tengo un plan-dijo Astronema fríamente-un proyecto especial para usted profesor-.

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto excelencia?-.

Astronema se giro a verlo-¿Nunca ha escuchado la frase "combatir fuego con fuego"? Eso es precisamente lo que haremos, es hora de recurrir a unos viejos amigos-dijo Astronema sonriendo de manera misteriosa y maligna.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y hubo explosiones, eso fue muy divertido, ya quiero ver que pasa después, especialmente porque esa bruja galáctica de Astronema tiene un nuevo plan y eso me preocupa"_

_Un aplauso para Gemma, la primer ranger plateada que ha existido y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**MENCIONA SEGÚN TU CRITERIO, 6 VILLANOS QUE HAN SIDO LOS MÁS PELIGROSOS, PODEROSOS Y DESPIADADOS EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS POWER RANGERS (NUEVAMENTE SE CALIFICARA LA CREATIVIDAD EN SUS RESPUESTAS, PARA ESPECIFICAR, SOLO PUEDEN ESCOGER A LOS LÍDERES DE LOS VILLANOS DE CADA TEMPORADA, OMITIENDO A LOS SIRVIENTES, OMITIENDO LA PELICULA DE MMPR) Y AQUÍ ESTA MI PROPIA LISTA Y RAZONES:**

**6.- Emperador Gruumm de SPD; si bien se dejaba manipular por Mora, el hecho de que haya conquistado tantos planetas me parece impresionante, además de que fue un enemigo muy fuerte, no fue muy malvado, pero si era impresionante.**

**5.- Ransik de Fuerza de Tiempo; fue un villano cuyo odio era justificable, después de todo, se volvió malvado por culpa de los humanos, que lo rechazaron, sufrió bastante y eso lo llevo a ser malvado, pero al final, me conmovió mucho como se rindió por su hija.**

**4.- Amo Org de Fuerza Salvaje; fue un villano que se cegó por el rencor, me pareció increíble que haya asesinado a sus amigos y también que tratara de matar a un bebé, también era tan malvado que traiciono a sus propios siervos para lograr sus planes.**

**3.- Mesogog de Dino Trueno; brillante, siniestro, compartiendo cuerpo con un amigo de Tommy, genio diabólico, una combinación sumamente aterradora, fue quizás uno de los mejores villanos que jamás existió, su forma final fue sumamente aterradora y la manera en que fue vencido extraordinaria.**

**2.- Lord Zedd de MMPR; el primer villano de E.U. fue un gran enemigo, aterrador, siniestro, poderoso, el propio Zordon temía a su regreso, además del hecho de que duro mucho tiempo, aun exiliado por el Imperio de las Máquinas, regreso para tomar el poder y su zord, Serpentera, era algo impresionante.**

**1.- La princesa Astronema; la más grande villana de todos los tiempos, en mi opinión, fue la primera que demostró sentimientos diferentes a la maldad y el odio, cuando se convirtió en cyborg se volvió más impresionante y lo más increíble fue que ideo un plan para destruir a los rangers y a Espectro, para luego lograr convertirse en la reina de toda la maldad y líder de la Alianza del Mal.**

**Nami8221: **_tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, el amor es un sentimiento con el que no se juega, pero algunos lo hacen sin compasión alguna, como es el caso de Amber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya viste como fue el regreso de Kira Ford a la acción, la nueva ranger ha demostrado porque es una de las mejores rangers que han existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso me sonó algo forzoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es lo único cierto que dijo esa ranger mimada, como la odie después de que se burlara de los Dino Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso es algo muy seguro, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzaran a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues como ya viste, Kira venció a Amber y se ha ganado su lugar en el equipo dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_no te menosprecies, después de todo, a veces la opción más lógica no siempre es la respuesta, pero tú tuviste un buen razonamiento, respecto a los poderes de Kira, fueron solo restaurados para la batalla con Thrax, respecto a Marah y Kapri, si, pueden salir, y con lo de Boom, creo que ya sé cómo podría aparecer en su forma de "ranger". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_de cierta manera es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que muchas veces no siempre es lo que parece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_creo que quisiste decir 6 rangers amigo, pero eso no importa, la situación está dando más giros de lo esperado, especialmente porque Astronema está preparando algo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Zeltrax desprecia a Tommy con todas sus fuerzas, especialmente ahora que se caso con Elsa, a quien siempre amo en secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque todo siga así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Bowser3000000, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan, Shining Phoenix.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. El caballero del espacio

"_Hola a todos mis amados fans, soy la sensual y bien adorada __**princesa Grumosa, **__hoy estoy aquí para que se deleiten con mis grumos, así que adelante, deléitense, ya sé que todos los chicos me desean y que soy la envidia de las chicas, vamos, gócenme que me les voy"_

_Ay…pudieron haber pedido a otro, pero no, tenía que ser ella, bueno, he aquí los nuevos videos para el capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=_1XV27BAer4**

** www. youtube watch? v=sab8fhjISRU**

** www. youtube watch? v=xflnx4H2V5s**

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 El caballero del espacio.**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema se apareció ante Ivan Ooze-Mi señor, me complace informarle que los Kamen Riders han caído-.

Ivan se levanto de su trono con una gran sonrisa-Vaya, hasta que por fin una buena noticia, ya estaba harto de tener que batallar no solo con rangers, sino con otros héroes que habitan el Multiverso-.

-Desgraciadamente…uno logro escapar-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que logro escapar?-.

-El veneno que usamos contra los Kamen Riders surtió efecto de inmediato, tal como el profesor dijo-el aludido asintió-pero detectamos un portal que se abrió en el momento en que el gas fue liberado, al parecer uno escapo hacia la Tierra-.

-Y lo más seguro es que vaya a reunirse con Dimitria, si esa bruja crea el antídoto para el veneno tendremos que lidiar con esos Kamen Riders también ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara el veneno en liquidarlos?-.

-Alrededor de 6 horas señor-explico Estraga.

-Es tiempo suficiente para que esos Power Rangers hagan algo, espero que tengas un plan para arreglar esta situación-dijo Ooze molesto.

-Lo tengo, señor permítame presentarle a mi nueva creación, Metal Thor-un monstruo de metal, con la apariencia del dios nórdico Thor hizo acto de aparición.

-¡A su servicio!-.

-En la antigüedad los vikingos cazaban a los dragones y los asesinaban, él buscara al Kamen Rider y lo acabara, así como a los Power Rangers-.

-Esto ya está comenzando a gustarme-dijo Ivan sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en Angel Grove, los rangers se encontraban reunidos en el lago de Angel Grove, donde Kira mostraba sus habilidades de cantante, mucha gente pasaba a verla y a pedirle autógrafos, pero cuando ella explico que los daría en el Centro Juvenil le dieron algo de descanso.

-Ser famoso debe ser agotador ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Un poco, pero hago lo que me gusta-dijo Kira sonriendo-aunque creo que dentro de poco dejare de dar conciertos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Marceline con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, ya tuve algo de éxito, hice dinero y conocí a gente muy interesante, ahora quiero enseñar y ayudar a que otros logren liberar su talento musical-.

-Esa es la razón por la cual estará aquí un año ¿verdad?-pregunto Yubel suspicaz.

-Podría decirse-.

El día era precioso e ideal para hacer un día de campo, era sábado y no había clases, por lo que Elsa pudo acompañarlos, al igual que Tommy, cuando Finn y Marceline trataron de tomar unas fresas de un tazón, sus manos se rozaron, al sentir el tacto del otro sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y desviaron la mirada avergonzados, algo que noto Kira.

La ranger dorada quiso decir algo, pero entonces sus comunicadores sonaron, discretamente, Yubel lo acerco a su rostro-Adelante Dimitria-.

-"Rangers, teletransportense de inmediato al Centro de Mando, es urgente"-.

-Vamos para allá-.

Elsa se levanto-Ustedes adelántense, yo recogeré todo-.

-Bien, nos veremos luego-dijo Tommy besándola en la mejilla para luego alejarse con los otros.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la vista de todos, activaron el sistema de teletransportación para dirigirse al Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers llegaron en 6 destellos de luz, pero antes de poder hacer algún comentario se toparon no solo con Dimitria, Alfa, Jake y Arcoíris, sino también con un rostro nuevo.

Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia-¿Cómo entro un intruso aquí?-pregunto Yubel.

El intruso era un joven de Piel morena, pelo negro con reflejos azules, mediana estatura, viste jeans negros, una chamarra negra con el símbolo de Axe en su pechera, botas negras, y una playera azul, aquel misterioso joven solo sonreía.

-Yo lo deje entrar-explico Dimitria.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Marceline.

-Porque es un aliado-explico Alfa-es un Kamen Rider-.

-Lamento mucho haberlos asustado-dijo el joven sonriendo-permítanme presentarme, soy Isis Lurian-.

-¿Kamen Rider? ¿Y eso con que se come?-pregunto Jake confundido.

Tommy se adelanto-Guerreros de otro universo, encargados de proteger la Tierra de su mundo-explico-ya había escuchado de ellos-.

-¿Eres de otro universo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Podría decirse que sí, es un gusto conocer a los Power Rangers, Zordon fue un gran aliado de los Kamen Riders, así como un gran amigo-dijo Isis-lamento mucho que ya no esté-.

-Su espíritu siempre vivirá en lo bueno, eso es algo que todos deben recordar-dijo Dimitria.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, no quise ser grosero-se disculpo Isis.

Marceline miro con desconfianza a Isis-¿Qué hace un guerrero de otra dimensión aquí?-.

Isis volteo a verla-Desearía poder decir que vengo de visita, pero no es así, necesito ayuda, de hecho, todos los Kamen Riders la necesitan-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí, mientras un silencio algo aterrador se formaba, ya que por el tono de Isis se podía adivinar que la situación era muy grave.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, mar adentro, en las profundidades del océano, se podía ver las ruinas de una fortaleza, la cual había quedado abandonada hace años, el interior de la fortaleza era un laboratorio y ahí, varios Drakzes trabajaban, siendo supervisados por Estraga, Scorpina y Arturina.

-Muévanse lagartos tontos, el Kamen Rider y el monstruo que cree no distraerán a Dimitria mucho tiempo-dijo Estraga.

-Ayudara mucho saber que estamos buscando aquí, en los restos del laboratorio de Mesogog-dijo Scorpina.

-La princesa Astronema tiene en mente una sorpresa sumamente desagradable para los rangers, un proyecto que me encomendó, desgraciadamente, su plan requiere de mucho artefactos que no tengo, pero que espero aun estén intactos en el laboratorio de Mesogog-.

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto es ese?-pregunto Arturina.

-Eso es un secreto, la princesa quiere que sea una sorpresa para el señor Ooze-.

-Por si no lo sabes yo también soy una princesa y creo que merezco saber…-antes de que Arturina terminara, se tropezó, pero cuando iba a golpear el suelo, Scorpina la sostuvo a tiempo.

-Te tengo-.

-Gracias-.

-Ustedes dos harían una pareja bastante extraña-dijo Estraga sonriendo burlonamente, ganándose una mirada molesta de las dos guerreras.

Antes de poder continuar la charla, un Drakze revelo el aparato que Estraga estaba buscando-Excelente, el Geno Transmutador de Mesogog, no cabe duda, su genio era impresionante, no creo que le moleste que lo usemos para destruir a los rangers-dijo sonriendo.

**(-)**

Isis caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón de control-Sucedió hace tan solo unos días…-comenzó a narrar lo que ocurrió con sus amigos.

**Isis POV**

**Era un día como cualquier otro, después de recibir un mensaje de Alfa alertándonos sobre el regreso de Ivan Ooze supimos de inmediato que trataría de atacarnos, pero no sabíamos cuando.**

**Los días pasaban y el ataque de Ooze no se manifestaba, comenzamos a preocuparnos, ya que eso solo podía significar que estaba tramando algo sumamente terrible…desgraciadamente…teníamos razón.**

**Una extraña neblina púrpura salió de la nada, esa neblina parecía ser originada por un extraño aparato que se coloco en el centro de la ciudad, rápidamente acudimos al lugar.**

**Descubrimos que la neblina no tenía efecto alguno en los ciudadanos, eso nos pareció muy extraño, comenzamos a creer que quizás el plan de Ooze fallo, pero entonces…el primer Kamen Rider cayó, víctima de una fuerte intoxicación, fue entonces que comprendimos que aquella neblina estaba diseñada para afectar específicamente a los Kamen Riders.**

**Intentamos no respirarla, pero esa neblina actuaba a nivel molecular, evitar respirarla no solucionaba nada y uno a unos, los Kamen Riders comenzaron a caer víctimas de la intoxicación, yo abrí un portal dimensional y lo cruce.**

**Fin POV**

-Sabía que no podría hacer nada solo y que la única persona que podría ayudarme era usted Dimitria-finalizo Isis.

-¿Quieren adivinar?-pregunto Kenneth-Estraga-.

-Concuerdo contigo Kenneth, el profesor ha creado un arma mortal, si no hacemos algo pronto, los Kamen Riders dejaran de existir y todo ese universo quedara sin protección alguna-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

Yubel se acerco a Isis-Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte-dijo sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias, todos los Kamen Riders se los agradecerán-.

En esos momentos, la alama comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-Alfa activo el panel de control y en el globo visor apareció Metal Thor.

-Creo que Ivan sabe que un Kamen Rider escapo-dijo Tommy-envió a un monstruo para entretenernos-.

-Mis sensores indican que ese monstruo posee los poderes del dios nórdico Thor, los 6 deberán enfrentarlo-dijo Dimitria.

-Dirá los 7-corrigio Isis-mis hermanos me necesitan, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si hay gente en peligro-.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo Dimitria-Alfa, Jake, ustedes irán al universo de Isis, obtengan una muestra de la neblina de Ooze para crear un antídoto-.

-En seguida Dimitria-dijo Alfa.

-¡A ver, a ver, espérenme tantito!-intervino Jake-a Alfa no le afectara porque es un robot, pero ¿Qué hay de mí?-.

-La neblina está diseñada para afectar solo a los Kamen Riders, no creo que te pase nada-dijo Isis.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien-dijo Finn sonriéndole a su perro-espero-.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué pasó vamos ahí? Eso no me alienta mucho-dijo Jake, Arcoíris se le acerco y le susurro algo en la oreja, dejando a Jake muy rojo-ay qué cosas dices, bueno…vámonos ya Alfa-.

-Buena suerte tengan todos y que el poder los proteja-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-.

Isis activo su armadura de Kamen Rider, mientras Dimitria abría un portal dimensional, mismo que Alfa y Jake cruzaron.

**(-)**

Metal Thor caminaba por las calles de Angel Grove destruyendo todo a su paso, Bulk y Skull estaban escondidos dentro de unos botes de basura-Oye gordo, creo que pudimos haber escogido otro día para salir a caminar-dijo Skull aterrado.

-No, esto es perfecto-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-.

-¿No lo vez torpe? Estamos en medio de un ataque a la ciudad, eso significa que los rangers no tardaran en aparecer-.

Metal Thor comenzó a golpear el suelo con su martillo, produciendo una sacudida que lanzo los dos botes por el aire, para luego caer con fuerza, dejando a sus ocupantes más atarantados que antes.

-¡Inclínense todos ante Thor, el dios del trueno!-.

-¡Alto!-los rangers aparecieron en sus motoso, incluso Kira ya tenía una de color dorada.

-Rangers, ya era hora de que aparecieran y veo que me ahorraron la molestia de buscar al Kamen Rider-dijo Metal Thor riéndose.

Isis se adelanto-Vine a ayudar a detenerte, un Kamen Rider no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras tipos como tú lastiman a inocentes-.

-Hablando de "lastimar" ¿Cómo están tus amigos Kamen Riders?-pregunto Metal Thor con tono de burla.

Isis apretó los puños-¡Mejor que tú!-grito lanzándose sobre el monstruo.

-¡No espera!-grito Tommy.

Isis trato de atacar a Metal Thor con una espada que saco, pero el monstruo detuvo el ataque con su martillo, para luego golpearlo en el pecho, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar al poderoso Thor? ¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-Metal Thor le disparo un relámpago, pero Tommy lo desvió-¿Qué?-.

El resto de los rangers arremetió contra él, logrando que retrocediera-Este tipo sí que es duro-dijo Finn.

-¿Y sirves a Ivan Ooze? Vaya dios-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Silencio!-Metal Thor hizo girar su martillo y lanzo una descarga eléctrica contra los rangers y el Kamen Rider, derribándolos.

-De acuerdo…este tipo golpea fuerte-dijo Kira adolorida.

-Espero que a Alfa y Jake les vaya mejor que a nosotros-dijo Yubel también adolorida.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan observaba la batalla, pero al escuchar las palabras de Yubel se quedo pensando-¿De qué está hablando?-Ooze hizo un movimiento con su mano y revelo la dimensión de los Kamen Riders, donde Alfa y Jake hicieron acto de aparición.

-Parece que hay visitantes en ese universo-dijo Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-Dimitria debe estar buscando un antídoto para la neblina, tenemos que detenerlos-.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-dijo Rito-acabare con ese robot y con el perro faldero-.

Ooze se quedo pensando y vio a Astronema-¿Dónde están Estraga y las dos mujeres?-.

-Están trabajando en un proyecto que les encomendé-.

-¿Proyecto? ¿Qué tipo de proyecto?-.

-Es una sorpresa para usted señor, pero le aseguro que nos servirá para lograr la aniquilación total de los Power Rangers-.

Ivan se quedo pensando nuevamente y vio a Rito-Muy bien, tendrás otro oportunidad, lleva algunos Drakzes contigo y detenlos, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de esto ¿te quedo claro?-.

-¡No se preocupe jefe, no lo defraudare!-y Rito se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo un instante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para irte?-pregunto Astronema.

-¿Hacia dónde queda el universo de los Riders?-pregunto Rito.

-¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que decida vaporizarte!-grito Ooze molesto.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-y Rito se retiro corriendo del lugar, mientras Ivan se sentaba en su trono.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el universo de los Kamen Riders, un portal se abrió dando paso a Alfa y Jake-Órale, la Tierra de este universo es igual a la del nuestro-dijo Jake-pensé que sería más impresionante-.

-Algunas diferencias se notan más en otros universos, aunque no creo que eso sea normal-dijo Alfa viendo hacia la ciudad, donde la neblina que describió Isis la cubría por completo.

-Guau, ese chico se quedo corto, es más neblina que ciudad ahora-.

-Necesitamos obtener una muestra del químico para poder realizar un antídoto-dijo Alfa y ambos se dirigieron hacia la neblina.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué tan cerca debemos estar de esa neblina?-.

-No es la neblina de la que debo obtener una muestra-.

-Entonces ¿de qué necesitas una muestra?-.

-Si encontramos el aparato que produjo la neblina, podré analizar los químicos con la que se diseño y en base a ellos podría crear un antídoto-explico Alfa adentrándose en la ciudad cubierta de neblina, seguido por Jake.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Jake-está todo muy tranquilo, es…tétrico-.

-Mantengámonos juntos y nada nos pasara…espero-dijo Alfa.

Siguieron caminando un largo rato, siguiendo las indicaciones de Isis de donde podría estar aquel aparato que produjo la neblina, después de una larga caminata llegaron al lugar indicado.

-¿Será ese?-pregunto Jake señalando un aparato que tenía la forma de un cilindro con ventilas en la punta, mismas que liberaban la neblina.

-Eso parece-dijo Alfa acercándose y comenzó a analizarlo-si, este es el aparato-.

Alfa se acerco y comenzó a trabajar-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Quizás no sea necesario llevarnos una muestra, si puedo reconfigurar el aparato podría hacer que libere una neblina que sirva como antídoto-explico Alfa.

-¿No podías hacer eso desde el Centro de Mando?-pregunto Jake.

-No, necesitaba el aparato para poder trabajar, ahora veamos ¿Qué haría Zordon?-se pregunto y Jake se golpeo en la cara tras escuchar eso, cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

Jake agudizo su oído y escucho pasos dirigirse hacia ellos-Eh…Alfa ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tome preparar el aparato?-.

-Una hora más o menos-.

-¿No podría ser en menos tiempo? Porque tenemos compañía muy indeseable-dijo Jake al descubrir a sus "visitantes".

Alfa se incorporo y se topo con varios Drakzes que salieron de la nada, los soldados de Ivan se movían de un lado a otro rodeándolos, dándole paso a Rito-Disculpen, pero no puedo permitir que hagan eso-.

-En serio Alfa ¿crees que podrías apresurarte?-pregunto Jake.

Alfa solo pudo decir su clásico "ay, ay, ay", mientras los Drakzes los rodeaban, en medio de las risas de Rito Revolto.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Ya era hora de que esta idiotez terminara, ahora pueden seguir gozando de estos grumos, pero solo de lejos, ya sé que muchos ansían tocarme por todos lados, pero lo siento, no podrán tenerlos, solo gócenme mientras puedan de lejos y…"_

_Ya cállate, ya no te aguanto, ay, pudo elegir a cualquier otro, a Nami de One Piece, a Abril de las Tortugas Ninja, pero no, tenía que elegir a Grumosa, bueno…pasemos a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**NUEVAMENTE FUE DIFICIL ESCOGER UN GANADOR, TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS FUERON MUY CREATIVAS, PERO EN ESTA OCASIÓN, LA MAS CREATIVA FUE… .001, MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y NO OLVIDES QUE PUEDES ESCOGER UN PERSONAJE PARA PARTICIPAR, UNO QUE TE AGRADE U ODIES Y QUIERAS VER HUMILLADO**

**Lady Ashura: **_tu lista está muy bien, especialmente porque tomaste en cuenta que tanto Divatox como Lothor supieron mezclar el humor con la seriedad, especialmente Lothor, y aunque yo pienso que Astronema es mejor que Zedd, sí que me costó elegir a cuál de los 2 poner en primer lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el regreso de la gran Kira, ella es, en mi opinión, una de las mejores rangers que han existido, respecto a Astronema, su plan tardara en desarrollarse, ya que requiere de muchas cosas antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_creo que muchos van a pensar como tú, ya que Amber hizo algo muy bajo al usar su música para controlar a los civiles y usarlos como escudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_ten en cuenta que Zeltrax culpa a Tommy por todas las desgracias por las que pasó, lo odia bastante por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_ese fue solo el inicio de Kira Ford como ranger dragón, pero Astronema está tramando un plan macabro, uno sumamente terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tu lista está muy bien, no fue sencillo escoger ganador, aunque me sorprende que no dijeras nada por el hecho de que Astronema te tiene un proyecto especial en manos, ni por lo que te dijo Rito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como tu hermano, tu lista está bien, no fue fácil escoger ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_eso solo lo dijo como una pregunta retórica, una forma de decir que ya estaba harto de tantos nuevos rangers que aparecían de la nada, después de todo, 5 ya le causaban muchos problemas y tu lista muy buena, te felicito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_me alegra que te gustara y felicidades por ganar esta pregunta, tu respuesta fue muy detallada y creativa, muchas felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_dentro de poco comenzaran las audiciones y en tu respuesta, creo que olvidaste que especifique que solo los líderes de las generaciones, pero igual fue muy buena, te felicito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_la verdad no me fije en ese asunto y déjame hacerte una corrección, se trata de Astronema, no de Yubel, recuerda que Yubel es la ranger roja del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-Lu: **_pues ya no te quedes con las ganas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_no puedo confirmar nada, tendrán que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Shining Phoenix, Súper Kami Guru, Zeus, Hades, Er Deivi, .001, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Fou-Lu, Tease The Trébol.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Nuevos aliados

"_Los saluda __**Shen Long, **__dios dragón, estoy aquí para presentar la continuación de esta batalla, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarlos, así que depende de Alfa y de Jake salvar a los Kamen Riders, mientras los rangers defienden la Tierra de las fuerzas del mal"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Az9K-NYmGak**

** www. youtube watch? v=5RNRLVXXsmw**

** www. youtube watch? v=NZfK3vvQFHk**

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Nuevos aliados.**

En el universo de los Kamen Riders, Jake se les puso al tiro a Rito y a los Drakzes, gracias a los nuevos poderes que tenía, podía lidiar con ellos, pero la superación numérica era muy notable.

-¡Date prisa con lo que estés haciendo Alfa!-grito Jake lanzando a dos Drakzes por el aire.

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!-respondió Alfa trabajando en el aparato-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Resiste un poco más!-.

Rito solo observaba-Vaya, ese perro está siendo más difícil de eliminar de lo que esperaba-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, los rangers e Isis se estrellaron contra el suelo, para luego ser atacados por un relámpago de Metal Thor-¡Nadie puede contra el poder del hijo de Odín!-.

-No será el Thor real, pero vaya que habla como él-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo habla un dios?-pregunto Marceline.

-Leí que Thor era muy arrogante-dijo Kenneth-y este tipo lo es-.

Yubel se levanto y los demás lo imitaron-No importa quien diga ser, no es el verdadero dios del trueno ¡Podemos vencerlo! ¡Pasemos al siguiente nivel!-.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova!-.

Los 6 rangers activaron su poder máximo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Isis-Increíble-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Metal Thor solo se burlo-¿Creen que eso me intimida? ¡Jamás vencerán al hijo de Odín!-.

-Afortunadamente para nosotros, no estamos peleando contra el hijo de Odín-dijo Tommy-¡Adelante!-.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra Metal Thor, quien les disparo un rayo, pero no logro detener el avance de los rangers, Tommy y Kenneth lanzaron el primer ataque, golpeando al villano en su pecho.

Finn y Marceline fueron los siguientes, se barrieron por el suelo y golpearon a Metal Thor en la cintura, siendo Yubel y Kira quienes lo atacaron con sus respectivas armas, Metal Thor rodo por el suelo, pero se incorporo nuevamente.

-¡Van a pagar por esto!-declaro levantando su martillo y preparando una descarga eléctrica.

-¡No lo harás!-Isis dio un salto y saco un arma láser, disparando contra la mano del villano, quitándole su martillo.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi martillo!-.

Antes de que Metal Thor preparara un nuevo ataque, Isis le disparo de nuevo, dándole directamente y haciéndolo retroceder-¡Es todo suyo rangers!-declaro Isis.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Combinemos armas!-.

Los rangers combinaron sus armas, esta vez, agregando las dagas de Kira, mismas que se conectaron sobre la espada de Yubel formando una nueva arma.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista!-.

-¡No pueden hacerle esto al hijo de Odín!-.

-¡Pero a ti si…Ira de Dragón!-.

Los rangers dispararon y esta vez, el dragón era de 6 colores diferentes, así como de 6 elementos distintos, cada uno referente a su respectivo ranger, el golpe fue certero y Metal Thor cayó al suelo explotando.

-¡Bien hecho chicos!-felicito Isis.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, nos diste la oportunidad de formar nuestra nueva combinación-dijo Tommy.

-Los que peleamos por la libertad debemos permanecer unidos-dijo Isis y los rangers asintieron.

-Que conmovedor-los rangers voltearon y se toparon con la princesa Astronema y Zeltrax-estaría sumamente conmovida si no los odiara tanto, espero que estén listos para el segundo round-Astronema invoco un rayo que cayó sobre los restos de Metal Thor, Zeltrax y ella misma.

Al instante, los 3 villanos aparecieron en su forma gigante, obteniendo Astronema la misma armadura que uso la primera vez que enfrento a los rangers dragón-¡Creo que aun no hemos terminado!-declaro Kira.

-¡Pero es hora de hacerlo, Isis, pon a la gente a salvo!-indico Yubel.

-¡En seguida, buena suerte!-e Isis fue a socorrer a la gente.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los 6 dragones hicieron acto de aparición y los rangers los abordaron iniciando la combinación/transformación correspondiente.

-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Absu Modalidad Ninja!-.

-¡Kami Modalidad Valkiria!-.

-¿3 vs 3? Una pelea realmente justa-dijo Finn.

Astronema levanto su báculo-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen!-declara lanzándose a la batalla, seguida por sus dos compañeros.

El Megazord se enfrento a Astronema, el Ninja Zeltrax y la Valkiria a Metal Thor-¡Inclínate ante tu dios guerrera nórdica!-ordeno Metal Thor.

Valkiria golpeo a Metal Thor con su rodilla haciéndolo retroceder-¡Lo siento, pero tú no eres el dios original!-bromeo Kira.

**(-)**

En el universo de los Kamen Riders, Alfa trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, pero aun no terminaba-¿Cómo vas Jake?-.

-¡Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso!-grito Jake sosteniendo a 10 Drakzes que estaban encima de él.

-Creo que debo interferir-dijo Rito disparando un rayo a Jake, quien se hizo delgado para evitar el golpe.

-¡Oye, eso fue un ataque traicionero!-.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy malo-.

-¡Si cierto!-Jake lanzo a los Drakzes contra Rito, quien trato de escapar, pero los soldados le cayeron encima aplastándolo, mientras Jake se reía con una sonrisa malvada-pero yo tampoco soy muy bueno que digamos ¡No le digas eso a Finn!-grito encarando a Alfa.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Tengo otras cosas de las cuales preocuparme!-Alfa siguió trabajando-no lo entiendo, ya le hice los cambios necesarios, no sé porque no pasa nada-.

Jake se acerco y se le quedo viendo al aparato-¿Y si cambias el orden de esos cables?-pregunto señalando un cable verde y otro azul, el verde estaba conectado arriba del azul.

Alfa se quedo pensando-¿Por qué no?-y tal como Jake sugirió, invirtió el orden de los cables y la neblina cambio su color a un tono celeste-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Funciono!-.

Jake se rio-Ahora dime ¿Quién es el genio del Centro de Mando?-.

-Dimitria-respondió Alfa con naturalidad.

-Si cierto-dijo Jake decaído.

La neblina se esparció por la ciudad y poco a poco, los Kamen Riders comenzaron a volver en sí, lo que preocupo a Rito-¡Oh, oh! ¡Más valen que digan, aquí corrió que aquí murió!-y con esas palabras se marcho.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove la batalla de gigantes continuaba, el Megazord obtuvo su espada y lanzo un golpe contra Astronema, la princesa del mal lo detuvo y lanzo varias patadas haciéndolo retroceder.

Zeltrax dio un salto y pateo al Ninja, el cual rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto de nuevo y contraataco con un golpe doble, derribando a Zeltrax.

Valkiria evadió un golpe del martillo de Metal Thor, pero no pudo esquivar la patada que le dio, los 3 Megazord se reagruparon.

-¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Astronema y los 3 dispararon un rayo contra los zords.

En las cabinas, los rangers se sacudieron con violencia-¡Es fue brutal!-exclamo Finn.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, jamás lo hacemos!-declaro Marceline.

Yubel se quedo pensando en cómo solucionar este problema, cuando se escucho la voz de Rayearth-Yubel, recuerda que no solo cuentan con nosotros, hay otros dos zords que pueden ayudarnos-.

-¡Es cierto!-grito Yubel asustando a sus compañeros-¡Chicos, Rayearth tiene razón, Doctor O, aun tenemos al Falcon Zord y al Brachio Zord!-.

-¡Gran idea Yubel! ¡Falcon Zord!-.

El Falcon Zord apareció de las nubes, batiendo majestuosamente sus alas, para luego llevarlas hacia adelante y disparar sus misiles contra los 3 villanos, quienes se protegieron con sus brazos.

-¡Derriben a ese pajarraco!-ordeno Astronema.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Brachio Zord!-.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el Brachio Zord hizo acto de aparición-Vaya, tenía mucho sin verlo-dijo Kira.

El Brachio Zord lanzo un golpe con su cuello contra los 3 villanos, derribándolos-¡Como odio tus zords Oliver, tanto como a ti!-declaro Zeltrax.

Los 3 Megazord se colocaron en posición, mientras el Falcon Zord y el Brachio Zord detrás de ellos, fue entonces que Dimitria les hablo-"Rangers, el Brachio Zord tiene espacio suficiente para sus 3 Megazord, combínenlos en el Drago Ultra Zord"-.

-¡Entendido!-.

La espalda del Brachio Zord se abrió y los 3 Megazord entraron, quedando el Megazord principal en el frente, con el Ninja y Valkiria detrás de él, cada uno al lado del Megazord, el Falcon Zord se conecto en la cabeza del Brachio de manera que sus alas quedaran apuntando hacia adelante.

-¡Drago Ultra Zord Activado!-el Ultra Zord comenzó a avanzar hacia los villanos.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo Astronema al ver lo que se les venía encima.

-¡Drago Ultra Zord Fuego!-.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, Astronema y Zeltrax saltaron a un lado evitando los impactos, siendo Metal Thor el único que los recibió-¡Esta no es manera de tratar al hijo de Odín!-grito antes de desaparecer.

Astronema vio todo y su mirada se lleno de furia, al igual que la de Zeltrax-Esto aun no ha acabado rangers, pronto verán lo que les tengo preparado-.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver Oliver!-y con esas palabras, ambos villanos se retiraron.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Yubel, mientras el Brachio Zord rugía en señal de triunfo.

Isis vio todo y sonrió-Buen trabajo rangers-.

**(-)**

En las profundidades del océano, los Drakzes, ahora ayudados por los Mutridos cargaban el Geno Transmutador de Mesogog en una nave que Estraga llevo-Tengan cuidado con ese aparato, es muy importante para mi trabajo-.

-¿Podrías decirnos que pretendes con este aparato?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Ya les dije que no se trata de lo que yo pretenda, es lo que la princesa Astronema pretende-.

-Eso no nos dice mucho tampoco-dijo Arturina molesta-y te recuerdo que yo también soy una princesa-.

-Solo les puedo decir que la princesa quiere invitar a unos viejos amigos a la guerra contra los Power Rangers-.

-¿Viejos amigos?-Scorpina se quedo confundida.

Antes de continuar, un sonido se escucho y Estraga saco un aparato rectangular, lo abrió y apareció una pantalla, donde Astronema apareció-Informe profesor-.

-Lo hemos encontrado princesa y aunque no está en óptimas condiciones, son daños que puedo reparar-.

-Excelente, Mesogog fue muy astuto, habría sido un digno miembro de la Alianza del Mal-.

-Lo reconozco, solo él superaba mi inteligencia-dijo Estraga-pero hay una cosa más-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Si bien este aparato podría traerlos de vuelta a la vida, así como hacer las modificaciones que me pidió, aun necesito de otras cosas para que funcione por completo-.

-Primero repara el aparato y luego veremos esas cosas faltantes, un paso a la vez, profesor-.

Scorpina y Arturina se quedaron muy confundidas después de esa extraña conversación, pero Estraga ya no dijo más y siguió con sus órdenes de cargar el aparato en la nave.

**(-)**

De regreso al Centro de Mando, los rangers e Isis recibieron la buena noticia de que todos los Kamen Riders ya se encontraban mejor, Alfa solo les estaba haciendo un estudio para asegurarse de que no había ningún efecto secundario.

-Gracias…por todo-dijo Isis-los Kamen Riders estarán en deuda con ustedes por siempre-.

-Nosotros también-dijo Yubel-gracias por ayudarnos contra ese monstruo-.

-Como bien dije, los buenos debemos permanecer juntos-dijo Isis.

-Sí, sí, todo está muy bien, pero díganme ¿no creen que el cara de baba este más que molesto tras esto?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tus deducciones son acertadas Kenneth y sospecho que este no será el último ataque que Ivan lance contra los Kamen Riders-dijo Dimitria seria.

-Pero para la próxima estaremos listos-dijo Isis muy seguro-no cometeremos el error de que nos vuelva a tomar por sorpresa-.

-Pero recuerden que si necesitan ayuda nuevamente, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Tommy.

-Lo mismo les digo-.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió y de este surgieron Alfa y Jake, este último corrió a brazos de su amorcito y ambos comenzaron a darse besitos, todos hicieron una mueca de asco, a excepción de Dimitria y Tommy, mientras que Finn y Marceline se vieron de reojo y se sonrojaron un poco, hecho que noto Kira.

-Me complace informarles que todos los Kamen Riders están perfectamente y que no queda rastro del veneno que Ooze uso en ellos-.

-Esas son grandes noticias-dijo Tommy contento.

Isis se acerco a Dimitria-Gracias, después de lo que hicieron, estaré en deuda con ustedes por el resto de mi vida-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por nosotros-.

Isis asintió-Bueno, tengo que volver a mi propio universo, no podemos darnos el lujo de que falte un solo Kamen Rider, especialmente si la Alianza del Mal está regresando-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Marceline.

-Bueno, Ivan Ooze volvió y la mujer con la que pelearon es Astronema, la princesa del mal, eso significa que la Alianza del Mal está regresando, lentamente, pero si regresa de nuevo, todo el Multiverso estará en peligro, especialmente con Ooze al frente-.

-Recuerda solicitar nuestra ayuda si es necesario Isis-dijo Dimitria.

-Lo mismo les digo, hasta luego amigos-e Isis cruzo el portal para volver con su propio equipo.

-Bueno ¿Quién quiere pizza?-pregunto Kenneth sonriendo y todos apoyaron la idea.

**(-)**

Los rangers estaban en el Centro Juvenil disfrutando de una pizza que Adelle preparo especialmente para ellos, con piña, jamón y un poco de lechuga, aunque este último ingrediente se les hizo extraño, en cuanto la probaron, ya no pudieron parar.

-Esto es delicioso Adelle-dijo Yubel.

-Gracias querida, solo lo mejor para mis clientes, después de todo, cuanto más fresco sea mejor-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-Y vaya que estas en lo cierto-apoyo Kira sonriendo-cada vez me alegra más haber aceptado hacer las audiciones aquí-.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo comenzaran?-pregunto Marceline con mucha impaciencia.

-El próximo sábado comenzaran, ya estoy ansiosa por conocer a los nuevos talentos-dijo muy contenta y emocionada.

Tommy volteo para todos lados al notar la ausencia de dos amigos y trabajadores de ese lugar-Oye Adelle ¿Dónde están Bulk y Skull?-.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, hace rato que se les acabo el descanso y aun no regresan, a veces me arrepiento de haberlos contratado, pero jamás los despediría, nunca me había divertido tanto como cuando los contrate-dijo sonriendo.

**(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, dos botes de basura se movían constantemente-Oye gordo, ya no siento mis brazos-dijo Skull adolorido.

-No te rindas Skull, tenemos que salir de aquí en algún momento, alguien se dará cuenta de nuestro predicamento y nos sacaran de aquí-aseguro Bulk.

-Eso espero, porque creo que ya estamos atrayendo invitados indeseables-dijo Skull preocupado.

Los invitados indeseables a los que Skull se referían eran varios perros y gatos que al ver los dos botes tirados en el suelo se acercaron con la intención de buscar alimento, perros y gatos arremetieron contra ellos, los dos amigos lanzaron gritos de pánico al verlos dirigirse hacia ellos.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema observaba como Estraga instalaba el Geno Transmutador en su laboratorio-Muy bien, ya está instalado, solo es cuestión de repararlo-.

-Perfecto, en cuanto este reparado busca lo que te hace falta para el proyecto, pronto volverán a la vida y cuando eso pase la verdadera diversión comenzara-dijo Astronema sonriendo siniestramente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, como han visto, los rangers tienen nuevos aliados, pero la princesa de la oscuridad está tramando un nuevo plan, algo sumamente terrible, no estoy seguro de que se trate, pero los rangers deben prepararse para todo"_

_Un aplauso para Shen Long, el símbolo de Dragón Ball y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**YA ESCOGIERON A SUS 6 MEJORES VILLANOS, AHORA LES TOCA ESCOGER AL VILLANO QUE SEGÚN SU OPINION, MERECE LA CORONA DEL MAS MALVADO Y PODEROSO DE TODO POWER RANGERS, EL CUAL, SEGÚN SUS OPINIONES, MERECE EL TITULO DEL AMO SUPREMO DEL MAL (LA RESPUESTA MAS CREATIVA GANA)**

**En mi opinión, ese título se lo merece:**

**Astronema: la razón es muy simple, desde el principio demostró ser la mano derecha de Dark Espectro, era astuta, poderosa y enfrentaba a los rangers en persona, cuando se convirtió en cyborg se volvió sumamente fría y despiadada, tanto que hasta trato de traicionar al propio Espectro y este nunca sospecho de Astronema y cuando Darkonda destruyo a Espectro, ella no tardo en nombrarse como la nueva reina del mal.**

**Lady Ashura: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_un capítulo así podría ser en el que los rangers vieron su versión japonesa, ahí ellos solo se relajaron y vieron como eran sus aventuras en Japón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya viste como se resolvió el asunto de los Riders, desafortunadamente, Estraga ya tiene el equipo que necesita para iniciar el proyecto secreto de Astronema y puedo asegurarte que será una sorpresa desagradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que la aparición de Isis te agradara, pero a ver que te pareció su participación en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, porque eso sería arruinar la sorpresa y es lo que menos quiero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_descuida, un error lo comete cualquiera y bueno, ya viste que todo se resolvió y ahora cuentan con nuevos aliados, pero esto hará que Ivan esté más molesto que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Kira siempre ha sido de mis rangers favoritas, por eso quise traerla de regreso, respecto a Astronema, no puedo decirte nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_nuevamente Ivan Ooze fue derrotado, pero la situación sigue siendo peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_lo que sucede es que ese gas estaba diseñado con el veneno de Venom y si lo volvían a usar, corrían el riesgo de que Dimitria interviniera de nuevo, personalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_tendrás que esperar para verla, solo te diré que será una muy desagradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_de hecho, Isis es un OC, por esa razón no te suena conocido, respecto a tu pregunta, no puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tienes razón en la parte de Rito y me alegra que tu participación te este gustando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no te preocupes, tu momento llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan, Súper Kami Guru, Tease The Trébol, Shining Phoenix, Er Deivi, Zeus, Hades, Sicario Heart.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Viaje a Avalon

"_Los saluda __**Nick/Bowen, **__el ranger místico rojo, hoy estoy aquí presentando este capítulo y para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo OC, que seguramente encontraran interesante, especialmente al ver como se lleva con cierta ranger del equipo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=acV0UwxXOEA**

** www. youtube watch? v=PovyxkwxqJE**

** www. youtube watch? v=UApWBHi4VhU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 26 Viaje a Avalon.**

Los rangers se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, ese entrenamiento era con la intención de darle la bienvenida a Kira, la nueva ranger dorada, el entrenamiento consistía en una pista de obstáculos, los cuales debían cruzar sin sus poderes.

Cuando pasaron por la pista de obstáculos llego el momento de pequeños combates, estos duraron un poco, ya que Yubel y Kira demostraron ser las mejores peleadoras del equipo.

-Muy bien, ahora veamos que tal combaten entre ustedes-sugirió Tommy.

Yubel y Kira se pusieron de frente, viéndose detenidamente, ambas se lanzaron sobre la otra y comenzaron una gran pelea de artes marciales, Marceline estaba más que impresionada.

-Vaya, no solo es una gran cantante, miren como pelea-dijo sorprendida.

-No por nada es catalogada como una de las mejores rangers que han existido-dijo Kenneth.

Yubel lanzo una patada contra Kira, quien la detuvo con su mano y luego lanzo un golpe contra la ranger roja, pero Yubel la detuvo con su mano, lo siguiente que paso fue que Yubel la sujetara y la lanzara contra el suelo.

-Oye, eres muy buena-reconoció Kira.

-Lo mismo le digo-dijo Yubel sonriendo, Kira dio un giro tipo Break Dance, invirtiendo la situación y derribando a la ranger roja.

-Oiga ¿Cómo hizo…?-.

-A veces la mejor manera de pelear es usando el poder del baile-dijo Kira tendiéndole la mano, misma que Yubel estrecho.

-Veo que has mejorado mucho Yubel-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Gracias, aprendí mucho siendo una ranger y creo que aun tengo buenos movimientos-

-Yo diría que geniales-agrego Marceline.

En ese momento, sus comunicadores sonaron-Adelante Dimitria-.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando, es una emergencia"-.

-Vamos para allá-usando la tele transportación, los rangers se dirigieron al Centro de Mando.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze estaba sentado en su trono, recibiendo el informe de Astronema-Entonces la bestia blanca continua con su senda de destrucción ¿no es así?-pregunto Ooze.

-Así es, la bestia blanca avanza lentamente, pronto llegara a Angel Grove-dijo Astronema.

-Excelente, los Power Rangers creen que solo porque ya son 6 me retirare, pero pronto sabrán que Ivan Ooze jamás será detenido por unos insectos como ellos-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers aparecieron, encontrándose con un nuevo invitado-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Finn.

-Rangers, permítanme presentarles a Soujiro Seta, alias el Caballero de la Sombra Dragón-presento Dimitria.

El nuevo invitado era un chico de pelo corto que en batalla visto una armadura negra el casco es de forma de la parte superior de un dragón en los hombros se ve dos cabezas de dragón todo es de armadura de malla de placas poseo un hacha de un solo filo curva y gruesa y en la pinta esta la forma de un dragón.

-Adivinare ¿es otro amigo suyo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Del ranger místico rojo, en realidad-dijo Soujiro.

-¿Eres un ranger místico?-pregunto Yubel.

-Uno de sus aliados, así como un aliado de la poderosa Dimitria, nuestra gran guardiana-.

-¿A que debemos tu visita?-pregunto Elsa.

Soujiro se les acerco-Tenemos problemas, Ivan Ooze ha despertado a la bestia blanca-

Jake se quedo pensando-¿No es la bestia que sale en la "Era de Hielo 3"?-pregunto muy pensativo.

Los rangers se le quedaron viendo, al igual que Soujiro-No eres muy listo ¿verdad?-.

Al escuchar eso, Jake puso mala cara-¿Qué paso? ¿Así nos llevamos de feo?-.

-Ni siquiera te conozco-.

-Vaya manera de conocernos-dijo Jake más molesto.

-Suficiente Jake-intervino Dimitria-Soujiro tiene razón, la aparición de la bestia blanca son malas noticias para todos-.

-¿Qué es esa bestia blanca?-pregunto Marceline.

-Un antiguo dragón de las nieves, cuya única función es causar destrucción y sufrimiento a donde quiera que vaya, no muestra piedad alguna y solo sabe destruir todo lo que se encuentra en su camino-.

-Ya estamos viendo el problema-dijo Kira-¿Cómo detendremos esa cosa?-.

-Sus Megazord podrán enfrentarla, pero para destruirla se necesita de algo más, una antigua gema que se encuentra oculta en una cueva del reino de Avalon-explico Soujiro.

-Pues hay que ir por ella-dijo Kenneth-ya que dudo que Ivan nos dé tiempo para pensar en algo mejor-.

-El enano tiene razón-dijo Soujiro.

-¿Enano?-exclamo Kenneth molesto.

-Por eso vine ante usted gran Dimitria-dijo Soujiro haciendo una reverencia-sin importar que tan poderosa sea la Madre Mística, usted es la guardiana de todo el Multiverso y por tanto, la única que puede enviarme al reino de Avalon por la gema-.

-¿Por qué no vino alguno de los rangers místicos contigo?-pregunto Alfa.

-Con el asunto de Ivan Ooze no quieren separarse ni dejar desprotegido el mundo mágico, después de todo, Ooze es temido por todos-.

-Concuerdo contigo, además, yo di la orden de que todos los Power Rangers se mantuvieran juntos, es por eso que Andros no ha venido a la Tierra por Astronema-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Astronema volvió también?-exclamo Soujiro-entonces las cosas son peor de lo que pensamos-.

-Esto cada vez me agrada menos-dijo Elsa con muy mala cara.

Dimitria se quedo pensando en el asunto y finalmente tomo una decisión-De acuerdo, pero enviare a Yubel contigo, si estás de acuerdo-.

-Lo estoy-dijo Yubel asintiendo y volteo a ver a Tommy-¿puedo dejarle el mando a usted Doctor O?-.

-Sabes que si-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Yo me opongo-intervino Elsa-¿Por qué quieres que vaya Yubel? ¿Por qué no van todos?-.

-No podemos dejar desprotegidas la ciudad, especialmente si Ivan libero a la bestia blanca-.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué envía a Yubel? ¿Por qué no alguien con más experiencia? Como Tommy y Kira-.

-La gema se encuentra dentro de un volcán y solo el poder volcánico de Yubel puede entrar en ese lugar-explico Dimitria.

-No te preocupes Elsa, estaré bien-aseguro Yubel.

-Me sentiría mejor si alguien más fuera contigo-.

Soujiro se acerco-Disculpe…yo iré con ella-.

-No te ofendas, pero quisiera que alguien más fuera con ustedes dos, no confío en que un desconocido vaya con Yubel, especialmente siendo Yubel tan atractiva-.

-¡Elsa!-replico Yubel.

-Acordamos que iba a ser como tu madre y las madres a veces avergüenzan a sus hijas-dijo Elsa cruzada de brazos.

Los otros rangers solo trataron de aguantarse la risa, mientras Soujiro parpadeo ante las insinuaciones de Elsa, Yubel, por su parte, tenía la cara completamente roja, finalmente, Dimitria tomo una decisión.

-Está bien, enviare a Jake con ellos también-dijo con calma.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor-dijo Elsa con sarcasmo.

Jake puso mala cara al escuchar eso-Como es de ingrata la gente-.

-Alfa, prepara un portal dimensional para enviarlos a Avalon-indico Dimitria.

-En seguida Dimitria-Alfa se puso a trabajar y un portal apareció frente a ellos.

-Deben actuar con mucha cautela, el reino de Avalon es el hogar de todo tipo de criaturas mágicas que podrían considerarlos grandes amenazas-.

-Entendido Dimitria-dijo Yubel asintiendo ante las palabras de su mentora.

Yubel, Soujiro y Jake cruzaron el portal, después de despedirse de sus amigos, aunque Jake noto a su amorcito algo extraña, pero no le dio importancia, cuando los 3 se fueron, Arcoíris se acerco a Alfa.

-¿Qué pasa Arcoíris?-pregunto Alfa, la yegua multicolor se acerco y le susurro algo a Alfa-muy bien, en cuanto terminemos con esta misión procederé a hacerte un estudio-aseguro Alfa.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Lunar, la paciencia de Ivan había llegado a su fin-Ya me canse de esperar ¡Listo o no, soltare a la bestia blanca sobre Angel Grove!-.

Ooze se acerco al balcón del palacio y disparo un rayo hacia la Tierra, ese rayo era para abrir un portal justo sobre la ciudad.

**(-)**

En la ciudad se abrió un portal y de este emergió un gigantesco dragón, con la espalda cubierta por un pelo blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, su abdomen y cara eran grises, sus ojos rojos, tenía dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia adelante, dos alas con la parte exterior blanca y la interior gris, sus brazos eran cortos y con 3 dedos, sus poderosas patas aplastaban todo a su paso y su cola era corta.

Ese dragón era la temible bestia blanca, la cual lanzo un feroz rugido y comenzó su senda de destrucción por toda la ciudad, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa.

-Ivan Ooze ha soltado a la bestia blanca sobre Angel Grove-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

Los rangers que quedaron voltearon a ver el globo visor y presenciaron el ataque de la bestia blanca-Ok…definitivamente se trata de una bestia-dijo Kenneth.

-Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no sabemos de lo que esa cosa sea capaz-dijo Tommy serio.

-¿Cómo enfrentaremos a esa cosa sin Yubel? Sin Rayearth no podremos formar el Megazord-dijo Marceline.

-Pero seguimos siendo rangers y estoy seguro que nuestros dragones querrán darle su merecido a esa cosa-dijo Finn.

-Además de que también contamos con el Falcon Zord y el Brachio Zord-dijo Kenneth.

-Kira, tú y yo debemos usar al Ninja y a la Valkiria desde el principio ¿entendido?-pregunto Tommy.

-Adelante-dijo Kira sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-.

**(-)**

La bestia blanca avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente escapaba de esa cosa con todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, el ejército había llegado y le disparaba con sus tanques y armas, pero ni siquiera lograban hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan!-ordeno el sargento al mando.

A la estampida de personas se les unió el ejército, la bestia blanca lanzo una llamarada contra la ciudad, destruyendo algunos edificios, para luego continuar avanzando sin que nadie se le interpusiera.

En esos momentos, los Power Rangers llegaron a la ciudad-¡Guau, es más grande de lo que pensamos!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kira, ya que aquella bestia lanzo un golpe con su cola, los rangers rodaron por el suelo evitando el golpe.

-¡Por extraño que parezca esto es muy familiar!-exclamo Tommy recordando cuando el Dragón Zord destruía Angel Grove-¡Es hora de los zords!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los 5 dragones aparecieron y los rangers subieron a sus zords-¡Absu Modalidad Ninja!-

-¡Kami Modalidad Valkiria!-.

Absu y Kami iniciaron su transformación, mientras Ceres, Windam y Helmos encaraban a la bestia blanca, la cual rugió al ver aparecer a sus contrincantes.

-¡Necesitaremos más ayuda! ¡Falcon Zord y Brachio Zord!-.

Los dos últimos zords aparecieron y todos se prepararon para la batalla contra la temible bestia blanca-Esperemos que Yubel se de prisa con lo que sea que fue a hacer-dijo Marceline preocupada.

**(-)**

En el reino de Avalon, uno de los tantos mundos mágicos que existían, un portal se abrió y de este salieron Yubel, Soujiro y Jake, este último con una cara de mareo-Creo que voy a vomitar-.

Soujiro volteo a verlo-¿Qué clase de perro eres?-.

-Uno con clase-dijo Jake sonriendo, para luego eructar sin ningún tipo de educación.

-Se nota-dijo Soujiro serio.

-Déjalo en paz, es un perro, mejor dime hacia donde tenemos que ir-dijo Yubel.

Soujiro se adelanto y señalo hacia un volcán-La gema que buscamos se encuentra en el interior de ese volcán, por esa razón necesitábamos tu ayuda, tú tienes el poder volcánico para obtenerla-.

-Vamos entonces-.

-¿Quién te nombro líder?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Dimitria lo hizo-.

-La gran Dimitria se nombro líder de los Power Rangers, yo no soy un Power Ranger u sé más de este reino mágico que tú o el perro sin clase-.

-¡Oye!-.

-¿Con eso que me quieres decir?-.

-Que yo dirigiré, así que solo prepárate para entrar a la boca del volcán-.

-¿Te cuesta tanto pedirlo "por favor"?-pregunto Yubel.

Los 3 comenzaron su caminata hacia el volcán, afortunadamente, este no se encontraba muy lejos, pero cuando iban a mitad del camino, Soujiro se abalanzo contra Yubel y la tiró pecho tierra, para hacer lo mismo con Jake.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres…?-Soujiro le hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio.

3 sujetos grandes, de piel verde viscosa, mirada perdida, con un hilillo de baba cayendo de sus bocas, armados con garrotes, vistiendo taparrabos, con algunos pelos en su cabeza, cruzaron por ahí, uno se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, al no ver nada que le llamara la atención, siguió su camino.

-Ya estamos a salvo-.

-¿Quiénes eran esos mensos?-pregunto Jake.

-Son Trolls, no son inteligentes, de hecho, son quizás las criaturas más estúpidas que jamás han existido, pero su fuerza es descomunal y no se detienen hasta obtener lo que quieren-.

-¿Y que podríamos tener nosotros que ellos quisieran?-pregunto Yubel.

-Comida-.

Jake bufo burlesco-Que mensos, nosotros no tenemos nada para comer y eso me deprime-.

-De hecho, para ellos, nosotros somos la comida-explico Soujiro y Jake se quedo sumamente pálido.

-Eso no me hizo gracia-dijo Jake estremeciéndose.

-Hay que avanzar antes de que regresen-dijo Yubel y se dispusieron a continuar.

La caminata duro alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando ya estaban frente al volcán-Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿ahora qué?-pregunto Jake.

-Ahora depende de ti-dijo Soujiro viendo a Yubel-desearía ser yo quien bajara por la gema, pero solo tu poder volcánico puede resistir estas temperaturas tan altas-.

Yubel asintió-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico!-Yubel se transformo y se preparo para subir-Jake, quédate con Soujiro, volveré pronto-.

-No te tardes, no me agrada este lugar, hace que mi cuerpecito haga así-dijo Jake temblando.

-Cuídalo, es un perro bastante fiel-dijo Yubel, usando su poder para subir más rápido hacia la boca del volcán.

La ranger roja llego hasta la boca del volcán y sintió el terrible calor, suspiro salto al interior del volcán, mientras Soujiro y Jake solo se quedaban esperando a ver que ocurría.

De pronto, Soujiro se puso en guardia, lo que noto Jake y se preocupo-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tenemos compañía-dijo Soujiro bastante serio.

Jake trago saliva-¿Trolls?-.

-No, peor-.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, haciendo que Jake cayera de sentón contra el suelo, mientras Soujiro se mantenía de pie, aunque muy a duras penas, entonces una gigantesca masa apareció, se trataba de un gigante de 15 metros.

-¡Ay mamacita!-grito Jake.

-Espero que esa ranger se de prisa con la gema, no sabemos qué tanta destrucción pueda causar la bestia blanca en la ciudad-dijo Soujiro entre dientes.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, los rangers se enfrentaban a la bestia blanca usando a sus dragones, pero aquella criatura demostraba porque era tan temida en todo el Multiverso, ya que su fuerza y ferocidad eran mortales.

La bestia blanca lanzo un golpe con su cola, derribando al Ninja, para luego embestir a la Valkiria, los otros 3 dragones se lanzaron contra la bestia blanca, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vamos chicos, no podemos fallar ahora!-declaro Tommy.

-¡Nunca lo haremos!-.

La batalla entre dragones continuo, mientras los rangers esperaban que su líder llegara lo más pronto posible.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Yubel llego hasta el fondo del volcán, justo antes de que cayera a la lava, había un puente de piedra en el cual aterrizo-Bueno…parece que ese chico tenía razón, el calor no me afecta nada-.

-"¿Crees que dejaría que algo te pasara?"-pregunto Rayearth.

-Supongo que no, busquemos esa gema y salgamos de aquí antes de que algo irreparable ocurra-y así, Yubel comenzó su búsqueda de la gema, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como vieron, ya apareció el tercer OC y poco a poco aparecerán los demás, especialmente ahora que los 6 rangers están reunidos, no se pierdan lo que sigue de esta gran aventura"_

_Un aplauso para Nick/Bowen, el ranger rojo de la Fuerza Mística y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**NUEVAMENTE ME FUE DIFICIL ESCOGER A UN GANADOR, DEBO ADMITIR QUE MUCHOS DAN RESPUESTAS CREATIVAS, PERO SOLO PUEDE HABER UN GANADORA Y EL DIA DE HOY DICHO GANADOR ES…LADY ASHURA, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, AHORA PIENSA EN QUE PERSONAJE TE GUSTARIA QUE APARECIERA EN EL FIC, RECUERDA QUE PUEDE SER UNO QUE TE GUSTE U ODIES, PARA HUMILLARLO.**

**Lady Ashura: **_veo que concordamos en que Astronema se merece el título de la reina absoluta de la maldad, muchos villanos hicieron cosas terribles, pero ella alcanzo el liderazgo supremo de toda la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_veré cuando puedo hacer un capítulo donde se relajen, por ahora hay acción, respecto a tu respuesta, veo que concordamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_muy buena elección, no cabe duda que el Maestro Vile fue uno de los villanos más siniestros que jamás existieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_no es por nada, cualquier otra duda que tengas con gusto la respondo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_quise usar a Shen Long porque es el símbolo de Dragón Ball, después de todo, él estuvo desde el principio de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_tienes razón, discúlpame por eso, a ver, no estoy seguro de si aparecerán en la serie, los primeros ni siquiera recuerdo quiénes son y los segundos…bueno, nunca se supo que fue de ellos y la serie que sacaron no fue de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_siempre me da gusto escuchar…de hecho, leer comentarios como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que tu participación te haya gustado, siempre me da gusto complacer al público y tu respuesta es bien acertada, Venjix fue de los mejores villanos que existieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_lamento diferir en eso, ya que en la batalla final de Power Rangers En El Espacio, Astronema no dudo en tratar de liquidar a Andros, a su propio hermano, pero él, en un acto de reflejo, se protegió con su sable y le devolvió el disparo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_la única corrección que te puedo dar es que Kira no fue la séptima ranger, más bien es la sexta ranger, ella fue el sexto miembro en unirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y eso no es todo, porque no creas que Astronema te tiene solo un proyecto en mente, después de todo, desea vengar a su padre a cualquier costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya hiciste tu primera aparición, espero que te haya complacido, porque aun te falta mucho más en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_ciertamente el Amo Org fue un enemigo por demás formidable, su batalla fue una de las mejores que he visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Tease The Trébol, Súper Kami Guru, Fou-lu, Shining Phoenix, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Hades, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. La gema de Avalon

"_Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que creen en la magia, soy la __**Madre Mística, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles el desenlace de esta batalla en la que veremos como los rangers se enfrentan a la terrible bestia blanca, así como el hecho de que Yubel tratara de obtener la mística gema"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=esCQVeeeOyc**

** www. youtube watch? v=bXc78hbdnaE**

** www. youtube watch? v=qAVYA40dde8**

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 La gema de Avalon.**

Yubel caminaba por el puente del volcán, siempre atenta a cualquier movimiento violento que este pudiera realizar, después de todo, un volcán era impredecible y eso era algo que le preocupaba.

-"No temas pequeña, recuerda que yo estoy aquí"-.

-Te agradecería que no me llamaras pequeña, tengo 17 años-se quejo Yubel.

-"Para un dragón eso es apenas la edad de una cría"-.

-¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?-.

-"9000 años, para ser francos, pero aun nos conservamos muy jóvenes"-.

-Tú ganas-.

Yubel siguió su camino, cuando el lugar comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, la ranger roja tuvo que sostenerse para evitar caer, pero no pudo evitar angustiarse, eso era justo lo que temía, que el volcán decidiera hacer erupción en ese preciso instante.

Mientras que en la parte baja del volcán, Jake aumento su tamaño para pelear con el gigante, mientras que Soujiro saco su hacha y se lanzo contra el gigante, dando un salto y golpeándolo en un brazo.

El gigante retrocedió y lanzo un rugido de furia por el ataque-¡A ver gigante! ¡Vamos a bailar lento pero sabroso!-grito Jake golpeándolo en la cara y derribándolo.

-¿Ese fue tu grito de batalla?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, que es genial-dijo Jake sonriendo muy orgulloso por su gran grito de batalla, pero Soujiro solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Genial no es la palabra que yo usaría-dijo Soujiro muy serio, de pronto, el gigante sujeto a Jake y lo atrapo en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Ay me quiere sacar el relleno!-grito Jake.

-¡Resiste!-grito Soujiro lanzándose a la batalla.

**(-)**

En Angel Grove, la batalla contra la bestia blanca continuaba, aquella feroz criatura lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra los dragones, los cuales retrocedieron por la potencian del disparo.

-¡Esa cosa sí que es poderosa!-exclamo Marceline.

-¡Me recuerda al Terrorsaurio Blanco, esa criatura fue casi imposible de derrotar!-declaro Kira.

-¡Pero al final lo logramos, hay que resistir todo lo que podamos, al menos hasta que Yubel regrese!-indico Tommy.

El Brachio Zord disparo un rayo contra la bestia blanca y el Falcon Zord disparo sus misiles contra esa terrible bestia, fue en ese momento que Helmos aprovecho para embestirlo.

-¡Solo espero que se dé prisa!-declaro Kenneth.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga analizaba a la bestia blanca y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-Tenía razón princesa, esa bestia posee uno de los ingredientes que necesitamos para llevar a cabo su plan-.

-Por supuesto que tenía razón, no crea que es el único genio de por aquí, profesor-dijo Astronema fríamente.

Ivan se acerco a la princesa-¿Me quieres decir de qué plan se trata ese?-pregunto.

-Es una sorpresa mi señor, pero le puedo asegurar que una vez que este completo, los Power Rangers finalmente conocerán su derrota-.

-Eso me agrada y mucho-dijo Ooze sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)**

El temblor aumentaba cada vez más, Yubel tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caerse, lo que más le preocupaba era que la erupción se desatara de un momento a otro y la atrapara en un río de lava.

-¿Dónde está esa maldita gema?-.

-"Tranquilízate Yubel, alterarte no va a llevarte a la gema, deja que sean tus instintos los que te guíen"-.

-¿Mis instintos? Me temo que no entiendo-.

-"Recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre, sus enseñanzas"-.

Yubel se quedo pensando en las palabras de Rayearth y luego recordó una enseñanza que le dio su madre mientras practicaban artes marciales:

"Recuerda que en todo combate debes mostrarte tranquila y serena, debes ser como una serpiente, esperar el momento oportuno para atacar, ten la mente en blanco, como si fuera un río fluyendo"

Al principio, Yubel no comprendía las palabras de su madre, pero cuando las puso en práctica en un torneo infantil comprendió a que se refería su madre, la ranger roja respiro hondo y relajo su cuerpo, para luego concentrarse.

La ranger roja sintió todo a su alrededor, las rocas, la lava, todo a su alrededor, Yubel sentía el aire, pero también podía sentir la presencia de Rayearth a su lado, fue entonces que sus instintos le mostraron un punto brillante justo en la parte baja del puente.

-La gema-Yubel miro hacia abajo-esta…debajo del puente, genial ¿ahora como voy a obtenerla sin arriesgarme a caer en la lava?-el lugar volvió a temblar-¡Además de que el tiempo se está agotando!-.

Jake se libero del agarre del gigante, después de morderlo en su hombro, para luego agarrarlo a patadas, el gigante cayó al suelo, momento que Soujiro aprovecho para darle un feroz golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

-¡Así es como se hace! ¿Quién más quiere sus pataditas?-pregunto Jake haciendo músculos.

-No debiste decir eso-dijo Soujiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque ese gigante solo era un patrullero, haya vienen los verdaderos guerreros-dijo Soujiro preocupado.

Efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía ver como 10 gigantes, de 15 a 20 metros se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, Jake se quedo mudo al ver lo que se avecinaba-¡Ay mamacita! ¡Apresúrate Yubel!-.

Yubel se encontraba sentada sobre el puente, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, en una posición de meditación-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Tengo que pensar en un modo de obtener la gema, pero sin que tampoco termine cayendo a la lava-pensando y dio un profundo suspiro-esta idea es tan…tonta, pero no se me ocurre otra-Yubel se levanto-¡Por el Poder de Rayearth! ¡Modo Llamarada!-.

Yubel obtuvo su modo máximo y saco su espada, para luego clavarla sobre el puente, al instante, este comenzó a derrumbarse, la ranger roja respiro hondo y se preparo para lo que venía.

El puente termino de romperse y ella cayó en medio de varios pedazos del puente, fue entonces que diviso la gema a unos cuantos metros de ella, impulsándose con un gran pedazo del puente, se lanzo contra la gema y la atrapo.

-¡La tengo!-exclamo feliz-¡Pero ahora…que hago!-grito cayendo.

Un rugido se escucho y Rayearth emergió desde las profundidades del volcán, rescatando a Yubel-¡Te tengo!-.

-¿Rayearth? ¿Pero cómo?-.

-Nosotros siempre los protegeremos y acudiremos cuando más nos necesiten, en estos momentos necesitabas mi ayuda, por eso acudí en tu auxilio-.

-Esa información me habría sido útil hace 5 minutos-dijo Yubel bromeando y los ojos de Rayearth brillaron.

-Sujétate, porque tus amigos también necesitan nuestra ayuda-Rayearth se dirigió hacia la salida del volcán.

Soujiro y Jake ya estaban preparados para la batalla que iban a tener contra esos terribles gigantes, que se acercaban cada vez más-Prepárate para pelear-dijo Soujiro-si morimos, moriremos con honor-.

-No, yo así no juego, tengo una novia que me espera-.

Los gigantes se acercaron más y cuando ya estaban lo bastante cerca, Rayearth apareció y lanzo una poderosa llamarada, asustando a los gigantes y haciéndolos retroceder.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo Yubel.

-¡Yubel, llegaste justo a tiempo!-exclamo Jake contento, Rayearth paso y los recogió.

-¿La conseguiste?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Aquí esta-dijo Yubel señalando la gema de Avalon.

-Bien, ahora tenemos la única cosa que puede detener a la bestia blanca, hay que volver a tu mundo-.

-¡Dimitria, estamos listos para volver!-informo Yubel por su comunicador y un portal se abrió.

**(-)**

La bestia blanca lanzo varios relámpagos contra los zords, derribándolos con fuerza, los zords cayeron pesadamente contra el suelo y la bestia lanzo una nueva llamarada.

-¡Esa cosa esta comenzando a cansarme!-exclamo Marceline.

La bestia blanca comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos de manera lenta, cada paso que daba hacia que el suelo temblara con fuerza, la bestia preparo un nuevo disparo con sus llamas, cuando Rayearth apareció y lo embistió con fuerza.

-¡Es Rayearth!-exclamo Ceres.

-¡Yubel ha vuelto!-exclamo Tommy.

-¡Y parece que a tiempo Doctor O!-declaro Yubel por las comunicaciones-¿están listos chicos?-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Inicien Megazord!-.

Los 4 dragones iniciaron al combinación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-el Megazord volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Ustedes descansen, nos encargaremos de esta bestia blanca-.

-¡Buena suerte!-les deseo Kira.

Kenneth miro a Yubel-No podemos actuar precipitadamente, esa cosa es sumamente poderosa-.

-Por fortuna nosotros también lo somos ¡Modo Llamarada!-el Megazord accedió a su forma llamarada y encaro a la bestia blanca.

-Esto es genial ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Finn.

-Es hora de ver que puede hacer esta gema-dijo Yubel viendo la gema de Avalon, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente.

La gema se convirtió en un rayo de luz que abandono al Megazord y se convirtió en una nueva espada para el mismo, esta espada era de color rubí con detalles dorados y negros, su mango tenía 5 picos dándole la apariencia de una estrella.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Soujiro y Jake observaban acompañando a Dimitria, Alfa y a Arcoíris-La espada de Avalon esta activada-dijo Soujiro sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Corrimos hacia un volcán solo por una mugrosa espada?-exclamo Jake molesto.

-No es cualquier espada-dijo Soujiro-esa arma es tan poderosa como la espada de Damocles, pero a diferencia de esa arma, la espada de Avalon no es inestable-.

Alfa se acerco a Arcoíris-¿Le quieres decir ya?-Arcoíris negó con la cabeza y le hablo en coreano.

-"Mejor esperemos hasta que la batalla termine"-.

**(-)**

El Megazord se dirigió hacia la bestia blanca y viceversa, ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla, pero con la espada de Avalon, el Megazord era capaz de lidiar con la fuerza de esa terrible criatura.

-¡Ahora las cosas se invirtieron bestia tonta!-declaro Marceline sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿A dónde quieres tus pataditas?-pregunto Finn.

El Megazord golpeo a la bestia blanca, haciéndola retroceder, una vez que la bestia se detuvo, preparo un nuevo disparo con sus llamas, cuando el Falcon Zord y el Brachio Zord le dispararon, derribándola.

El Megazord dio un salto y sus alas se abrieron, para luego comenzar a volar, la bestia blanca trataba de ver en donde se encontraba el Megazord, cuando este descendió y le lanzo una ráfaga de poderosas patadas, para luego golpearla con la espada.

-¡Esto si me gusta!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord preparo su ataque final contra la bestia blanca, la cual estaba bastante aturdida por los ataques-¡Espada de Avalon…Estallido de Dragón!-el Megazord lanzo el golpe final contra la bestia blanca.

El monstruo la recibió y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una gran sobrecarga, antes de desaparecer en una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

-¡Lo lograron!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Bien hecho chicos!-felicito Tommy.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Yubel, mientras el Megazord bajaba su nueva espada.

Lo que los rangers no sabían era que tras la destrucción de la bestia blanca, su corazón cayó al suelo, este corazón parecía una roca de color negro brillante, misma que Astronema recogió.

-Bien, bien, gracias por toda su ayuda rangers-dijo la princesa-es aun más hermoso de lo que había imaginado, sean pacientes amigos míos, pronto volverán a la vida y entonces el verdadero terror empezara-.

**(-)**

-Los felicito por una nueva victoria rangers, pero especialmente a ti Yubel, hoy demostraste un gran valor y serenidad en una situación muy peligrosa-felicito a Yubel.

-Y acudiste en nuestra ayuda justo a tiempo-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Y tenemos una nueva arma para combatir a Ivan ¿creen que pueda usarla en algún momento?-pregunto Finn.

-Será después de mí, héroe de pacotilla-dijo Marceline.

Soujiro rodo los ojos fastidiado-Los rangers ya no son lo que eran antes-dijo serio-pero eres buena, ranger roja, realmente me impresionantes-.

-Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal, para ser un amargado-.

-No soy amargado, soy un guerrero-.

-Uno muy amargado-.

-Pues este guerrero amargado te vencería en cuestión de segundos-.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-.

-Muy bien, cálmense los dos-dijo Tommy-la situación puede que sea favorable, pero este ataque solo nos muestra lo desesperado que Ivan Ooze esta recientemente-.

-Y eso es muy preocupante, ya que soltar a la bestia blanca es un indicio de que está tramando un ataque mucho peor-dijo Alfa.

-¿Peor? ¿Qué puede ser peor que esa cosa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No estoy segura de lo que está tramando, pero con Ivan Ooze todo puede pasar, él no tiene compasión por nada ni nadie y el hecho de que Astronema sea mucho más despiadada que antes me preocupa mucho-dijo Dimitria.

-Hablando de eso ¿Andros no ha tratado de buscarla?-pregunto Tommy.

-Lo ha hecho, ya me contacto y me pregunto que le había pasado, le dije la verdad-.

-¿Y no quiso venir a ayudarnos?-pregunto Kira.

-Si, pero yo me negué, ya que no podemos dejar ni un equipo ranger incompleto, si Andros abandonara a su equipo para venir a la Tierra, dejaría a sus amigos expuestos y KO35 sería víctima de un letal ataque de Ivan Ooze, ese es un riesgo que no puedo correr-explico Dimitria.

-Es duro, pero tienes razón-reconoció Tommy.

-Por el momento podemos estar tranquilos, hemos obtenido una nueva arma y más ventaja sobre Ivan Ooze-dijo Kira-y yo debo alistarme, mañana comenzaran las audiciones-.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Marceline se iluminaron-¿De verdad? ¿Mañana comienzan las audiciones?-.

-Así es, así que más vale que te prepares, porque creo que veremos a muchas grandes bandas competir, estoy más que ansiosa por conocer a los talentos de Angel Grove-.

Yubel puso una cara seria, algo que noto Soujiro-¿Te pasa algo?-.

-No…nada…solo que…espero que mañana se diviertan mucho-.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No vas a ir a las audiciones?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Con todo lo que paso…olvide que mañana es el aniversario de mi madre…de cuando…falleció-.

La atmosfera cambio a una de profunda tristeza, Alfa se acerco a Arcoíris y le susurro-¿Quieres que le diga ahora a Jake?-.

-"No…yo se lo diré…cuando lo crea conveniente"-respondió Arcoíris en coreano.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan estaba meditando sobre los hechos recientes-Esa ranger roja ha demostrado ser una verdadera peste-.

-Y al parecer su dragón es la clave para que los demás dragones se combinen-dijo Astronema.

Ooze pensó en algo-Creo recordar que ella menciono que su madre murió ¿no es así?-Scorpina asintió-pero por los reportes que he recibido del planeta Onyx, no fue precisamente una enfermedad terrestre lo que la mato, Arturina, quiero que busques por todo el universo a Airachnid, creo que es hora de que visite nuevamente la Tierra-.

-Si señor-.

-Voy a destruir a los rangers, pero primero los debilitare eliminando a su líder-Ivan se rio por su nuevo plan.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y una vez más se demostró que la magia buena siempre vencerá a la maldad, pero ahora Ivan planea algo peor y estoy segura que la ranger roja deberá ser bastante fuerte para lo que se avecina"_

_Un aplauso para la Madre Mística, quien fuera alguna vez Rita Repulsa y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**ADEMAS DE TOMMY OLIVER, NOMBRA OTROS 6 POWER RANGERS QUE HAYAN SIDO DE MÁS DE UN COLOR Y LAS GENERACIONES DE CADA COLOR, SUERTE A TODOS**

**Lady Ashura: **_eso es muy posible, pero ahora me toca a mí hacerte una pregunta ¿quieres que yo vea el modo en que aparezca en el fic o prefieres hacerlo tú? La decisión es completamente tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_bueno, toda batalla debe tener su toque cómico, aunque sea muy debes en cuando, ya que con los ataques de Ivan Ooze estos no se disfrutan mucho que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_eso sería raro, considerando que se trata de la bestia blanca, de ser Doomsday quizás hable de la bestia verde, aunque entonces podrían creer que se trata de Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_no tenía idea de eso, vaya, creo que si me falto conocer mucho más de esas series, aunque a decir verdad, era difícil considerando que no tuvieron un final concreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_todo eso se sabrá con el tiempo, eso te lo puedo asegurar amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_es por eso que Ivan Ooze quiere el Libro Galáctico, ya que con los hechizos que tiene ese libro podrá restaurar a toda la Alianza del Mal e incluso, más de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_reconozco que Nail era sumamente poderoso, que lástima que el primer oponente que tuvo que enfrentar fuera Freezer, ya que eso fue una gran desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_estas críticas son imparciales, no para molestar a nadie, solo son por diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que es el deber de los padres avergonzar a sus hijos al menos debes en cuando, después de todo, ellos debieron pasar por algo similar con los abuelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_¿no te puse en los agradecimientos? Yo podría jurar que puse a todos, me disculpo por ese error, en serio, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal y con respecto a Andros, con todo gusto respondo cualquier otra duda que tengas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso es cierto, pero no me negaras que el hecho de que Astronema intentara matar a su hermano fue algo sumamente despiadado por parte de ella, además, no diría que pelearon en iguales condiciones, porque Andros no la atacaba realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no te preocupes, un error lo comete cualquiera, después de todo, somos seres humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Fou-lu, Shining Phoenix, Tease The Trébol, Súper Kami Guru, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Bowser300000, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Sombra del pasado

"_Hola amantes de las aventuras, soy __**Jade Chan, **__hoy vine a presentarles este capítulo donde conoceremos un poco más del pasado de Yubel y de la…bueno…el asunto de su madre, esperamos que les guste…aunque si es algo trágico"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=MhXRJRzov9E**

** www. youtube watch? v=0uCf96xavpM**

** www. youtube watch? v=JDAZTqe_IVQ**

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 Sombra del pasado.**

El escenario mostraba un bosque sumamente tétrico, una pequeña niña corría por el mismo, siendo perseguido por una sombra de figura tenebrosa y aterradora, la sombra estaba cada vez más cerca de ella…

La niña se vio atrapada por esa sombra, la cual comenzó a reírse de manera diabólica y burlona, fue entonces que una segunda voz se escucho, la voz repetía una sola cosa…

"Corre Yubel…CORRE"

En una habitación a oscuras, Yubel despertó de golpe, empapada en sudor, respirando agitadamente, temblando y sumamente pálida, fue entonces que sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, alzo la vista y se topo con Elsa.

-¿Ese sueño otra vez?-pregunto Elsa preocupada.

Yubel solo pudo asentir sin dejar de temblar y Elsa la abrazo con mucha ternura en un intento por calmar a su hija adoptiva.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando una alarma comenzó a sonar, misma que despertó a Jake y a Arcoíris-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ivan está molestando desde temprano?-pregunto Jake cansado.

-No se trata de un ataque, es una alarma de proximidad, algo acaba de llegar a la luna-explico Alfa.

-Mis sensores indican que se trata de energía del imperio de las máquinas-dijo Dimitria.

-Momentito, pensé que había dicho que solo quedaba Arturina como descendiente de ese imperio-dijo Jake.

-De sus líderes sí, pero aunque la mayoría de los líderes de la Alianza del Mal fueron destruidos, aun quedan varios guerreros por el universo-explico Dimitria.

-¿Debo llamar a los rangers?-pregunto Alfa.

-No, déjalos descansar por ahora, sospecho que el día de mañana será sumamente agotador para ellos-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Arturina se presento ante Ivan Ooze-Mi señor, ya regrese y la he traído conmigo-.

-No te quedes ahí parada, hazla pasar-dijo Ivan sonriendo.

Una figura comenzó a entrar, se trataba de un robot femenino, su armadura era de color negro, con un rostro blanco, ojos violetas, un caso negro con dos cuernos, alta, delgada, con unas hélices en su espalda que también usaba como patas, tenía una mirada fría y aterradora.

-Vaya, vaya, la famosa cazadora Airachnid-dijo Scorpina molesta-tanto tiempo sin vernos-.

-Scorpina, veo que aun vives bajo la sombra de seres superiores a ti-dijo Airachnid sonriendo burlonamente-aunque en este caso, debo felicitarte, al gran Ivan Ooze, temido en todo el Multiverso-.

-La famosa cazadora Airachnid, tu reputación es notable-dijo Ivan.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en conseguir lo que quiero-.

-¿Podría preguntar qué tipo de presas cazas?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Yo prefiero el termino…coleccionar, colecciono todo tipo de especies en peligro de extinción, claro, no están en peligro…hasta que me conocen-.

-La presa que te tenemos en mente es quizás la más única del universo-dijo Astronema-estamos dispuestos a ayudarte a conseguirla-.

-Con todo respeto princesa, no necesito ayuda y menos de esta inútil-dijo señalando a Scorpina.

-No estoy de acuerdo, los Power Rangers son rivales muy duros y tienen una gran líder-explico Arturina.

-¿Hablas de Yubel Vladimir Kwan? Ya tuve el placer de conocerla a ella y a su madre-Airachnid sonrió de manera siniestra-ya se me escapo una vez, pero no volverá a correr con la misma suerte-aseguro disparando un rayo contra un par de Mutridos.

-Me gusta su estilo-dijo Ivan sonriendo.

**(-)**

Al día siguiente, en el Centro Juvenil había una gran conmoción y una gran emoción, después de todo, ese era el día en que Kira Ford comenzaría su búsqueda de los nuevos talentos.

Adelle estaba más que encantada con la idea de que la súper estrella hiciera eso en su humilde negocio, era un gran honor para ella y se esmero en adornar el lugar, improviso un escenario, un escritorio para Kira, consiguió un micrófono, etc.

Kira estaba sentada y con su libreta de anotaciones, lista para comenzar las audiciones, Marceline estaba emocionada y no soltaba su guitarra en ningún momento.

-Vaya, el Centro Juvenil esta hasta el tope, hay cientos de jóvenes con instrumentos queriendo entrar a la audición-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-Será imposible verlos a todos hoy, pero estoy igual de emocionada-dijo Kira sonriendo.

En el lugar estaban Finn, Kenneth, Tommy y Elsa, Yubel prefirió quedarse en casa y preparar todo para honrar a su madre, después de todo, eso era algo muy importante para ella.

-No sé si debamos estar aquí, Yubel nos necesita el día de hoy-dijo Elsa.

-Ella misma nos dijo que viniéramos, si ocurre algo nos llamara, siempre ha querido estar sola en estos días-dijo Tommy.

-Lo sé, pero…me preocupo mucho por ella, anoche volvió a tener la misma pesadilla-.

Esta vez, Tommy también se preocupo-Bueno, esperaremos a que toque Marceline y después nos iremos-.

-Gracias-.

Kenneth se asomo por una ventana y vio a dos bandas en particular-Oh, oh-.

-¿Qué pasa Kenneth?-pregunto Tommy.

-Creo que estas audiciones se convertirán en batalla de bandas, porque ahí están los Grojband y los Newmans-.

(Nota: para estas dos bandas les recomiendo ver la serie de Cartoon Network "Grojband", una de las pocas series que me parecen respetables y con potencial)

-No deberías sorprenderte, sabes que a ellos también les encantan la música-dijo Finn.

-Pero tú sabes que ellos son…rivales y tienden a llevar esa rivalidad demasiado lejos, especialmente Corey y Carrie, ahora a eso agrégale el humor de Marceline-escalofríos-estas audiciones se convertirán en un campo de batalla-.

-Oh vamos, no exageren, estoy segura que todo se resolverá bien-dijo Kira.

La plática se vio interrumpida por Bulk y Skull, quienes aparecieron con sus propios instrumentos, Skull llevaba una gaita escocesa y Bulk un acordeón.

-¿Qué pretenden ustedes dos?-pregunto Adelle.

-Bueno, son audiciones con la gran Kira Ford, es obvio que queremos participar en ellas-dijo Bulk.

-¿No lo intentaron cuando íbamos a la escuela?-pregunto Tommy.

-Oye Bulk, Tommy recuerda ese momento-dijo Skull avergonzado.

-Eso ya es el pasado, esto es el ahora-dijo Bulk-y creo que todos tenemos el mismo derecho a participar en las audiciones ¿no es así?-.

Kira se quedo pensando-Bueno…sería el caso…si no fuera para personas de 15 a 20 años como dice el cartel-.

-Esos son tecnicismos-dijo Bulk-por favor, denos la oportunidad de participar-.

-Si, por favor, queremos mostrarle lo que podemos hacer-.

Kira se quedo algo confundida y luego vio a Adelle, quien solo rodo los ojos, claramente diciéndole "te vas a arrepentir si los dejas tocar".

-Bueno…dejen que pasen todos los que vinieron a hacer fila y luego ustedes me tocan algo ¿les parece?-.

-Lo mejor para el final, eso me gusta-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Sí, lo mejor para el final-apoyo Skull sonriendo.

Adelle solo suspiro resignada y se acerco a Kenneth y a Finn-Ya que mis dos empleados tienen que "ensayar" ¿podrían hacerme un pequeño favor?-.

Kenneth y Finn se vieron entre sí para luego asentir, después de todo, Adelle era una gran persona y siempre la ayudaban en lo que podían.

**(-)**

En la casa de Tommy, Yubel estaba preparándose para honrar la memoria de su madre, prendió algunas velas de incienso, consiguió las flores favoritas de su madre, puso el altar con su foto y con su muñeco favorito.

Ahora estaba respirando profundamente, en posición de loto, meditando y preparándose para dar inicio al ritual, después de limpiar su mente y alma debía ir al lugar donde reposaban los restos de su madre.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe, para luego respirar agitadamente-¿Qué fue eso? Esta sensación…me es muy familiar…-dijo preocupada.

**(-)**

Kenneth y Finn caminaban por las calles de Angel Grove, con algunas bolsas que contenían mandados para Adelle-Entonces ¿Marceline aun no te ha dado una respuesta?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No…tal vez no siente lo mismo por mí-dijo Finn algo triste.

-No te desanimes, ten en cuenta que hemos estado muy ocupados, Ivan no ha dejado de atacarnos, luego se nos unió Kira al equipo y ya viste como se puso Marceline con eso-.

-Sí, me da mucha alegría verla tan feliz e ilusionada, pero…-.

-Oye, hazle caso a este joven apuesto e inteligente…santo cielos…ya sueno como Odd…me aterra-dijo con escalofríos-el punto es que ella siente algo por ti, te lo dirá en su momento-.

-Gracias amigo ¿sabes? Odd tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amigo-.

-Yo creo que el afortunado soy yo, es cierto que a veces quisiera partirle la…-respiración honda-pero mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ese tonto-.

Ambos se rieron, cuando una figura apareció frente a ellos-Saludos Power Rangers-.

Kenneth y Finn se pusieron en guardia-Creo que hoy tampoco podremos relajarnos-dijo Finn.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy la coleccionista más temida del universo, Airachnid-.

-Bien, pues ahora vas a coleccionar patadas…cielos, en serio estoy sonando como Odd…ya olvídalo ¿listo Finn?-.

-Listo-.

Pero cuando iba a hacer mórfosis, Airachnid levanto una mano-No se molesten, solo tengo un mensaje para su líder-.

-¿Para Dimitria?-pregunto Finn.

-No, su líder, la ranger roja, entréguenle esto-Airachnid les dio una esfera metálica-díganle que espero no me haya olvidado-y con estas palabras, Airachnid se retiro.

Kenneth y Finn solo pudieron ver como aquella misteriosa atacante se retiraba, para luego verse, el ranger amarillo creyó que sería mejor decirle primero a Tommy antes que a Yubel y así se dirigieron de vuelta al Centro Juvenil.

**(-)**

Cuando llegaron, las audiciones ya habían comenzado, siendo Marceline la primera, la chica estaba más que emocionada y comenzó a tocar, Kira se impresiono bastante ante el talento de Marceline, ella cantaba con tal pasión y emoción, no había duda de su gran talento.

-Muy bien Marcy, realmente tienes talento, pasaste a la segunda etapa-dijo Kira contenta, Marceline salto de emoción, mientras Tommy y Elsa aplaudían, en ese momento, Kenneth y Finn llegaron.

Tras darle el mandado a Adelle, corrieron hacia Tommy y le contaron lo que había pasado-¿Un mensaje para Yubel? Esto es extraño-.

-Lo mismo pensamos-dijo Kenneth.

-Será mejor que la llamemos y vayamos al Centro de Mando, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-.

En ese momento Marceline llego sumamente contenta, cuando vio las caras serias de sus amigos-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ivan Ooze, eso pasa-explico Finn serio.

-Elsa, quédate con Kira y ayúdala en todo lo que pueda, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas la llamaremos para que nos ayude-indico Tommy.

-Bien, pero ustedes tengan cuidado-dijo Elsa y los rangers asintieron, para después retirarse.

Kira noto eso y se levanto-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Aun no estamos seguros, tú sigue con lo tuyo, te avisare si pasa algo-dijo Elsa, Kira asintió, pero ahora se veía muy preocupada.

**(-)**

Después de recibir un llamado de sus amigos, Yubel interrumpió su ceremonia, para acudir al Centro de Mando, una vez ahí, Tommy le entrego la esfera, la cual comenzó a emitir un pitido.

Instintivamente, Yubel soltó la esfera, la cual cayó y se abrió, mostrando una pantalla holográfica, en la cual se podía ver la imagen de Airachnid-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí niña, porque yo no me he olvidado de ti-.

Yubel retrocedió un poco, mientras Tommy la miraba preocupado, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth solo estaban confundidos-Airachnid-dijo Yubel entre dientes y apretando sus puños.

-Que gusto me da ver que no te has olvidado de mí, eso haría que nuestro reencuentro sea muy triste, aunque el último no fue muy alegre…para ti al menos-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Terminar con lo que empecé hace 10 años, pronto tendremos nuestra batalla final y por fin, formaras parte de mi colección-.

La comunicación se corto y Yubel apretó con más fuerza sus puños, tanto que le comenzaron a doler, pero a ella no le importo, sino que se preparo para salir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Tommy.

-A buscar a Airachnid…-.

-Estás haciendo exactamente lo que ella quiere, que te enfurezcas, pierdas el control y vayas a una trampa segura-dijo Dimitria.

-¡No puedo quedarme quieta sabiendo que la asesina de mi madre está de vuelta en la Tierra!-grito furiosa.

-¿Asesina? Nos dijiste que tu madre murió por una enfermedad-dijo Marceline-¿acaso nos mentiste?-.

-No era asunto suyo-.

-Te equivocas Yubel-dijo Tommy-son un equipo y conoces a Airachnid, no le importa a quien lastimar con tal de lograr su enfermiza cacería-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio-Son tus amigos Yubel, debes confiar en ellos, ya has cargado con ese peso demasiado tiempo-dijo Dimitria.

La ranger roja aparto la mirada y respiro hondo-Mi madre no murió por una enfermedad…al menos…no del todo…fue envenenada…por Airachnid…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Tenía 7 años cuando ocurrió, mi madre me llevo al bosque para hacer una práctica de artes marciales, ese día me enseñaría la garra del tigre dragón, un movimiento que le hizo ganar varios combates en el pasado…**

**Solo tenía 7 años, pero estaba emocionada con esa idea…pensábamos que estábamos solas…nos equivocamos…**

**Me aparte por solo un instante de ella…fue solo un maldito instante…uno…y Airachnid salió de entre los árboles y me ataco...grite tan fuerte como pude y trate de escapar…corrí…y corrí…**

**Pero ella me seguía muy de cerca…en ese momento tropecé, pensé que ese iba a ser mi fin…pero entonces mi madre llego y la enfrento…**

-¡Corre Yubel! ¡Corre!-.

**No sé porque no hice nada…me quede paralizada por el miedo…no pude correr ni ayudarla…solo me quede tirada en el suelo sin hacer nada…**

**Fue entonces que Airachnid enveneno a mi madre, no la mato en ese momento…pero fue lo que ocasiono su enfermedad…**

**Creí que estábamos perdidos…pero entonces…una sombra cubrió el lugar y una flama salió de la nada, ahuyentando a Airachnid…no la volví a ver…hasta hoy…**

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Actué como una cobarde…no hice nada para ayudarla…solo me quede…petrificada…a los pocos días mi madre cayó enferma y al año…-.

Se hizo un silencio muy triste, Yubel derramaba algunas lágrimas y Marceline se le acerco-Oye…no tuviste la culpa de nada-.

-Marcy tiene razón, eras una niña…no había nada que pudieras hacer-apoyo Finn.

-No debes ser tan dura contigo-dijo Kenneth.

-Saber todo eso…no me hace sentir mejor…y no evita que tenga pesadillas con ese día…si no fuera por esa sombra…-.

-¿Alguna vez supiste quien era?-pregunto Marceline y Yubel negó con la cabeza.

-La sombra le pertenecía a un dragón, a Rayearth-dijo Dimitria dejando a todos sin palabras, pero especialmente, a Yubel, quien abrió mucho los ojos.

**(-)**

Airachnid estaba oculta en un almacén abandonado, la malvada cazadora contemplaba cada una de sus presas, de aquellas que había ido atrapando a lo largo de la galaxia.

-Son una belleza ¿no lo cree señor Ooze?-.

Ivan Ooze estaba ahí también, acompañado de Scorpina y Zeltrax-Ciertamente, eres más retorcida de lo que imagine-.

-Me recuerda mucho al laboratorio de Mesogog, fueron buenos tiempos-dijo Zeltrax mirando a una extraña criatura que parecía un calamar, solo que esta tenía cuchillas al final de sus tentáculos, un solo ojo y dientes como de piraña.

Airachnid se rio-Todas estas son criaturas que he recolectado de distintos planetas, bellos ejemplares en peligro de extinción, aunque no lo están hasta que se topan conmigo y tengo un lugar reservado para la ranger roja, esta vez no se me va a escapar-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con los otros rangers? Sabes que ellos trataran de ayudarla, después de todo, pelean como un solo individuo-dijo Ivan.

-No se preocupe, ya lo había pensado, por eso traje a mi compañero de cacería a la Tierra, cometí el error de no traerlo la última vez, pero ya está aquí, listo para actuar-.

Un robot con forma de una tarántula humanoide bajo, tenía dos brazos que terminaban en pinzas, 6 patas en su espalda que usaba como armas, un visor como ojo, así como la clásica boca de las arañas, de color negro con detalles rojos.

-Tarantron está listo para la acción-.

Airachnid se rio-Yo solo quiero obtener a la única presa que he se me ha escapado, los demás rangers no me interesan, Tarantron se encargara de ellos, mientras yo voy por mi premio y esta vez nada me detendrá-Airachnid se rio y al poco tiempo, Ivan se unió a la risa.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y voy a decirlo, creo que esa araña necesita que le den una buena lección, ojala estuviera ahí para darle lo que se merece, aunque…creo que esa no es mi batalla ¿ustedes que creen?"_

_Un aplauso para la simpática sobrina de Jackie Chan, quien siempre se las ingeniaba para seguirlo en sus misiones y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**BUENO, ME SORPRENDE QUE ALGUNOS LECTORES HAYAN LOGRADO GANAR MAS DE UNA VEZ Y EN ESTA OCASIÓN, EL GANADOR, POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN ES…MOON-9215, FELICIDADES DE NUEVO**

**Lady Ashura: **_creo que no hay problema en eso, aunque con el aspecto tierno de Astronema será difícil, ella ayudo a los niños porque estos estaban asustados y eso despertó en ella el recuerdo de cuando Darkonda la secuestro de niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_pues las audiciones han comenzado, pero desgraciadamente, Yubel ahora tiene que enfrentarse al demonio que provoco la enfermedad de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya viste lo siniestro que fue el plan de Ivan Ooze, ese ser tan cruel acaba de llamar a la responsable de que Trini cayera enferma y ahora esa cazadora busca terminar lo que empezó hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_primero quiero acabar con los OC que me hacen falta, aunque quizás vayan apareciendo en cuanto se me ocurra como hacer que algunos aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_no lo había pensado hasta ahora, y aunque la bestia blanca fue destruida, su corazón va a servir para los planes de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_lo de Trini no me lo sabía, pero lo de Eric si, aunque Power Rangers difiere mucho en ese aspecto al Sentai, la única excepción fue Magna Defender, él murió por completo, Leambow y Daggeron no cuentan porque fueron revividos, aunque en RPM sí que hubo muertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_siempre lamente que el padre de ambos no demostrara de que estaba hecho, fue derrotado muy fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_creo que ya sabes lo que paso con Trini, aunque ella realmente enfermo, esto sucedió por haber sido envenenada por Airachnid y ahora busca terminar con lo que empezó hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca dije que el plan fuera de Scorpina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_creo que esa pregunta se respondió con el capítulo, si no es así dime para aclarártelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_¿en serio? Últimamente se me están pasando muchas cosas, me siento viejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por el momento te di un poco de descanso, pero no te apures, pronto volverás a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya viste lo que está pasando, ahora Yubel tiene que enfrentarse al demonio de su pasado, la responsable de causar la enfermedad de Trini. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Tease The Trébol, Shining Phoenix, Fou-lu, Súper Kami Guru, Er Deivi, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Tigre Dragon

"_Saludos cadetes, soy el __**Comandante Anubis Doggie Cruger, **__estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, donde la ranger roja tendrá una batalla contra los demonios de su pasado…algo que por lo que yo pasé también, pero ahora eso no importa, disfruten del capítulo y los invito a unirse a la Súper Patrulla Delta"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=TU8Wrl_0AYQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=v4mS0eNE6nI**

** www. youtube watch? v=K6vfD65C6oo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Tigre Dragón.**

En el Centro de Mando había una gran conmoción y confusión, especialmente de parte de Yubel, que caminaba de un lado a otro, duro así un par de minutos y finalmente Marceline intervino.

-¿Quieres detenerte de una vez? Me estas mareando-dijo Marceline molesta.

-Lo siento…es solo que… ¿a qué te refieres con que Rayearth me salvo ese día?-.

-Sus dragones han estado con ustedes desde el día que nacieron, no es coincidencia que las garras fueran directamente hacia cada uno, desde el primer día en este hermoso mundo, ellos los escogieron-.

-Guau…ni yo me esperaba eso-dijo Kenneth impresionado.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces… ¿desde ese primer momento estábamos destinados a ser rangers?-pregunto Finn.

-Efectivamente, siempre fue su destino ser Power Rangers ¿nunca sintieron que no estaban solos? ¿Nunca sintieron que alguien los cuidaba en los momentos más angustiosos?-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio y se sentó, para luego ver a Tommy-¿Eso es cierto?-.

-Lo supe hace poco, al parecer Kira también fue escogida desde ese momento, eso explica mucho-dijo Tommy-cuando estaba bajo el control de Rita podía sentir como alguien trataba de ayudarme, al principio creí que eran Zordon y mis amigos, pero…esa voz se escuchaba en mi cabeza-.

Antes de poder continuar, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-exclamo Alfa activando el globo visor, mostrando a Tarantron.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Tommy, de pronto, en el globo visor apareció la imagen de Airachnid.

-Que tal rangers, espero que les agrade el pequeño espectáculo que les estoy proporcionando, mi gran amigo va a destruir toda su preciosa ciudad, a menos que lo detengan-risa-aunque creo que la pequeña Yubel quiere ajustar cuentas conmigo-Yubel apretó los puños con fuerza-te espero en las afueras de la ciudad, en el sitio de construcción, para ser precisas, ven sola y para asegurarme de que lo harás-Airachnid mostro como Tarantron destruía la ciudad.

Con esto la comunicación se cortó y en la mirada de Yubel había una gran determinación-Muy bien, ya la escucharon, me quiere a mí y me tendrá-.

-Ni hablar, iremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola-dijo Marceline.

-Esta es mi batalla, además, si vienen conmigo…esa cosa destruirá Angel Grove-.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Kenneth.

Tommy se acerco-Así como muchos antes de ti, hay peleas que se deben pelear por sí mismo y esta es una de ellas, es hora que enfrentes a tus demonios, pero iremos a ayudarte en cuanto nos sea posible-Yubel asintió.

-¿Qué hay de Kira?-pregunto Finn.

-Intente contactarla, pero su comunicador no responde-explico Alfa.

-Las audiciones deben tenerla muy ocupada-dijo Tommy.

-Especialmente si ya es el turno de Grojband y los Newmans-dijo Kenneth estremeciéndose-no quisiera ser ella-.

-La llamaremos en caso de una emergencia-dijo Tommy, para luego ver a Yubel-esta es tu batalla, ve y gánala por tu madre-.

Yubel asintió-Tengan cuidado-.

-Tú también-dijo Marceline preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral!-.

**(-)**

Tarantron destruía todo a su paso y como toda araña, disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, en ese momento, varios rayos lo golpearon y lo derribaron.

-¿Quién se atreve?-.

-¡Nosotros!-los rangers aparecieron y Tarantron se incorporo.

-¿Solo 4 rangers? Esto será demasiado fácil-.

-4 rangers son suficientes para acabar con alguien tan feo como tú-aseguro Finn y los 4 se lanzaron contra Tarantron, esquivando un disparo del monstruo.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Yubel llego hasta el sitio indicado por Airachnid, la despiadada cazadora sintió la presencia de su presa y sonrió con maldad-Ya viene hacia mí-.

Yubel se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, pero no veía a Airachnid por ningún lado-¡Aquí estoy Airachnid! ¡Vine sola como pediste! ¡Vine para vengar el honor de mi madre y recuperar el mío! ¡Ahora MUESTRATE!-.

Airachnid apareció-Vaya, vaya, ahora veo que eres idéntica a tu madre, viniste hacia una muerte segura, tal como ella lo hizo en el pasado-.

-Vine para vengar su honor, vas a pagar caro por lo que has hecho-.

Airachnid se rio-Eso es lo que me agrada de ustedes, no sienten el miedo que otros muestran al verme, pero pronto eso cambiara ¡Drakzes! ¡Mutridos!-.

Varios Drakzes y Mutridos salieron de la nada, algunos se colocaron junto a Airachnid y otros alrededor de Yubel, rodeándola-¡Dijiste que era una pelea uno a uno! ¡Cobarde mentirosa!-.

-Yo soy una tramposa, no te preocupes, peleare contigo, pero solo si vences primero a todos mis soldados-.

-Entonces es lo que haré-.

Airachnid se rio-Eso quisiera verlo-.

Yubel activo su morfo-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico!-Yubel se transformo y encaro a su enemiga-¡Me quitaste a quien más amaba Airachnid, pero eso solo me hizo más fuerte! ¡Soy la ranger roja!-.

-Esto hará mi cacería más interesante ¡Ataquen!-.

Los Drakzes y los Mutridos se lanzaron contra Yubel, quien se puso en guardia-¡Espada Volcánica!-Yubel desenvaino su espada y contraataco a los malvados soldados.

Yubel lanzo golpe tras golpe contra los soldados enemigos, la ranger roja atacaba con una gran maestría, usando todo lo que su madre le había enseñado, un Drakze trato de golpearla con su cuchilla, Yubel lo detuvo y lo lanzo contra un Mutrido.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Llamarada Volcánica!-Yubel lanzo un golpe con su espada, creando una poderosa llamarada que acabo con los soldados.

Cuando no quedo ningún soldado, Yubel encaro a Airachnid, quien solo se rio-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo, tal como querías-.

**(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, la batalla contra Tarantron continuaba, Finn recibió un disparo de parte del robot, Marceline le disparo con sus flechas, mientras Kenneth se barrió y lo golpeo en la cintura.

Tommy dio un salto y golpeo a Tarantron con su sable, pero el monstruo solo retrocedía sin caer y contraatacaba con mucha fuerza, mandando a los rangers por los aires.

-¡De acuerdo, este tipo sí que es duro de matar!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Tenemos que pasar al siguiente nivel!-indico Tommy-¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Por el poder de Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu! ¡Modo Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas! ¡Drago Poder!-.

-¡No le temo a sus nuevos trajes!-declaro Tarantron.

-¡Ese es tu problema!-declaro Tommy y los 4 rangers se lanzaron a la batalla.

**(-)**

En el sitio de construcción, Yubel y Airachnid comenzaron su pelea, aquella que desde hace tiempo tenían deseos de tener, Yubel lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Airachnid detuvo, aplicándole una llave en el brazo.

-Vaya, vaya, igual que tu madre, te enfrentas a un enemigo que es sumamente superior a ti-dijo lanzándola por los aires.

-¡Aun no me has vencido!-declaro Yubel levantándose.

-Eso se puedo arreglar-Airachnid le disparo un rayo con sus ojos y Yubel cayó al suelo, quedando su espada fuera de su alcance-quedaste desarmada, que trágico-.

-¡Con o sin espada voy a derrotarte!-.

-Eres tan terca y obstinada como tu madre, ella lucho hasta el final para protegerte y como le pagaste, abandonándola, no puedo creer que te hayan escogido para ser la ranger roja-.

Yubel apretó los puños antes las palabras de Airachnid-Tienes razón, no hice nada para ayudarla, pero no dejare que eso me siga atormentando ¡Por el Poder de Rayearth! ¡Modo Llamarada!-.

Airachnid silbo impresionada-Vaya, estas llena de sorpresas, serás la pieza central de mi colección-.

-Esta "pieza de colección" acabara contigo de una vez por todas-aseguro Yubel.

-Palabras pomposas para una mocosa desarmada que no fue capaz de ayudar a su madre cuando tuvo la oportunidad-dijo burlándose, para luego sacar un extraño aguijón de su brazo derecho-¿recuerdas esto? Fue lo que usé para envenenar a tu madre-.

-Dame tu mejor golpe Airachnid-.

-Eso planeo-.

Yubel se puso en una extraña posición, llevo una pierna hacia atrás, flexiono ambas rodillas, levanto su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante y pego sus dedos, para luego llevar su mano derecha hacia atrás, con la palma abierta, mientras recordaba las enseñanzas de su madre…

-"El Tigre Dragón es un movimiento donde defiendes y atacas al mismo tiempo, pero debes esperar el momento indicado, deja que tu oponente baje la guardia, luego defiendes y atacas, la defensa es el tigre y el ataque es el dragón, ambos actuando con tal precisión que parecen uno solo, por eso se llama Tigre Dragón"-.

Yubel respiro profundamente y espero, Airachnid se lanzo hacia ella de un potente salto, preparo su golpe mortal contra la ranger roja, un piquete de su veneno y caería presa de una enfermedad, la misma que acabo con su madre.

La ranger roja permaneció quieta, en su mente visualizaba a su atacante, sintió las corrientes de aire y afino sus oídos, finalmente, detecto el momento en que Airachnid lanzo su ataque.

Yubel bloqueo el golpe con su mano izquierda y ataco con la derecha, todo al mismo tiempo y en una fracción de segundo, y en ambos movimientos, sus manos se vieron envueltas en llamas, destruyendo el aguijón de Airachnid y dañándola gravemente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Airachnid incorporándose-¡Imposible!-.

-Yo lo llamo Tigre Dragón-Yubel corrió y recogió su espada para lanzarse contra Airachnid.

-¡No te acerques!-exclamo Airachnid quien comenzaba a sentir miedo.

**(-)**

En la ciudad, Tarantron rodo por el suelo, momento que los 4 rangers aprovecharon para atacarlo, Finn y Kenneth fueron los primeros.

-¡Lanza Marina…Corte Tsunami!-.

-¡Hacha Terráquea…Impacto de Acero!-.

Ambos golpes fueron certeros y destruyeron las patas que tenía en su espalda-¡Eso dolió!-.

Marceline salto y apunto con su arco-¡Arco Celestial…Flechas Tempestad!-.

Las flechas impactaron en Tarantron derribándolo, pero el malvado robot se incorporo rápidamente, solo para ver a Tommy correr hacia él, alarmado, le disparo un rayo que Tommy desvió con un golpe de su sable.

-¡Ay mamá!-.

-¡Sable Espectral!-Tommy golpeo a Tarantron en la cintura y luego en su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder-¡Esfera Tinieblas!-.

Tommy lanzo su esfera contra Tarantron, dándole directamente, el robot lanzo un grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo y explotar, mientras los rangers se daban la vuelta y posaban en señal de triunfo.

-¡Bien hecho equipo!-felicito Tommy.

**(-)**

Airachnid comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de rayos contra Yubel, quien los evadió todos sin dejar de correr hacia la malvada cazadora, la cual comenzaba a preocuparse al ver lo que se avecinaba.

La cazadora trato de golpear a Yubel, pero ella evadió el ataque y contraataco con un golpe de su espada-¡Invadiste mi planeta!-otro golpe-¡Dejaste una gran herida en mí!-un golpe más de su espada y una patada obligaron a Airachnid a retroceder-¡Envenenaste a mi madre!-.

Airachnid comenzaba a molestarse y arremetió contra Yubel en un último intento por liquidarla, Yubel se barrió por el suelo y golpeo a Airachnid con su espada en la cintura, la malvada cazadora cayó al suelo de frente.

-Pero ahora es tiempo de saldar cuentas-.

Airachnid se levanto con muchos daños en su cuerpo-¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¡Soy la mejor cazadora que ha existido, jamás me vencerás!-.

-Eso es justo lo que acabas de hacer-.

-Eres tan ilusa, nadie puede detenerme, no eres más que una fracasada, igual que tu madre-dijo Airachnid queriendo lastimar a Yubel.

La ranger roja comenzó a agachar la cabeza, cuando una voz se escucho-¡Te equivocas!-la voz provenía de Marceline, los otros rangers habían llegado.

-¿Qué?-exclamo la cazadora.

-¡Estas muy equivocada, Yubel tuvo una madre asombrosa!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Si, una de las mejores rangers que existieron!-afirmo Kenneth.

-¡Tal vez no la hayamos conocido, pero al ver como es su hija sabemos que ella fue una gran persona!-declaro Finn.

-Y fue una gran compañera, aliada, amiga, pero sobretodo, una gran madre-aseguro Tommy.

Yubel sonrió y sintió un nudo en su garganta-Gracias amigos-.

Airachnid estaba más que furiosa-¡Todos ustedes me dan asco, los voy a destruir a todos!-.

-¡Te equivocas Airachnid, esto termina aquí!-Yubel levanto su espada y esta se vio envuelta en llamas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¡Ya no lastimaras a nadie nunca más!-Yubel se lanzo en un salto contra Airachnid-¡Llamarada de Dragón!-.

El golpe fue certero y el cuerpo de la cazadora comenzó a sufrir una gran sobrecarga, lanzo un grito de dolor y luego cayó al suelo, explotando en mil pedazos, mientras Yubel solo observaba.

-Eso fue por ti mamá-.

Los rangers corrieron a su lado-Buen trabajo Yubel-felicito Tommy.

-Gracias, regresemos al Centro de Mando…necesito tranquilizarme un poco-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

Los rangers se retiraron del lugar, dejando los restos del cuerpo de Airachnid tirados en el suelo, dispersos por todos lados, sus brazos, casco, piernas, etc. cuando la misma Astronema hizo acto de aparición.

-Airachnid, pobrecita-dijo con una cara de pena fingida-bueno, no importa, ahora vas a tener el honor de ser parte de algo más grande-dijo levantando el casco de la cazadora, mientras sonreía de una manera misteriosa.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria hablaba con los rangers-Los felicito a todos por una nueva victoria rangers, pero te felicito especialmente a ti Yubel, hoy lograste vencer tus demonios y tus temores-.

-Solo hice lo que creí que mi madre haría-dijo Yubel con timidez.

Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro-Estoy seguro de que estaría más que orgullosa de ti después de verte pelear hoy-.

-Gracias-.

En ese momento, Alfa entro con Arcoíris-Chicos…Arcoíris quiere decirles algo, especialmente a ti Jake-.

El aludido se quedo confundido y se acerco a su novia-¿Qué pasa amorcito? ¿Todo está bien?-.

Arcoíris comenzó a decirle cosas en coreano, dejando a Jake un poco confundido, pero lo último que le dijo todos lo entendieron…

La yegua multicolor respiro profundamente y soltó la noticia-¡Estoy embarazada!-.

Se hizo un silencio bastante extraño, Jake tardo en asimilar la noticia y cuando finalmente la digirió-¿Tendré…Jakecitos?-exclamo cayéndose de la impresión.

-Muy bien, esa ni yo me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los rangers se rieron, mientras Finn y Kenneth ayudaban a Jake a levantarse, cuando Marceline recordó algo-¡Es cierto, tenemos que volver al Centro Juvenil, quizás las audiciones ya terminaron!-exclamo preocupada.

-Lamentamos tener que irnos así, pero quizás Kira necesite de un poco de ayuda-dijo Tommy.

-Descuiden, estoy segura que ella los necesita más que Jake-dijo Dimitria.

**(-)**

Cuando los rangers llegaron al Centro de Mando, Yubel fue recibida con un abrazo de Elsa, quien estuvo muy preocupada en todo ese tiempo, pero después de asegurarle que todo ya estaba bien, se dirigieron a ver a Kira.

En ese momento era el turno de Grojband y de los Newmans, los cuales en vez de tocar, estaban discutiendo, mientras Kira solo los miraba confundida, fue cuando Kenneth se acerco con una risa irónica.

-¿Les preguntaste si eran hermanos, verdad?-Kira asintió-ese fue tu más grande error-.

La banda de Grojband estaba conformada por Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon, mientras que los Newmans por Carrie, Lenny, Kimmy y Konnie, y realmente parecían hermanos.

-¡Nosotros no nos parecemos a ellas!-grito Corey.

-¡Exacto, nosotros somos buenos!-aseguro Carrie.

-¡Basta!-grito Elsa-¡Llevan discutiendo más de una hora o comienzan a tocar algo para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas o se largan ahora mismo!-la mirada de Elsa intimido a ambas bandas, después de todo, ellos iban a la preparatoria de Angel Grove y conocían la fama de severidad de la rectora Randall.

Las dos bandas se miraron retadoramente y comenzaron a tocar, y aunque peleaban por captar la atención de su gran ídolo, ella escuchaba a ambas con mucha atención, cuando terminaron, Kira se levanto y aplaudió.

-¡Bravo, bravo! Los dos son muy buenos, creo que ya tengo a los nuevos talentos de Angel Grove-.

-¡Un momento!-grito Bulk-¡Faltamos nosotros!-.

-Sí, faltamos nosotros-dijo Skull.

-Ay no-dijo Adelle rodando los ojos.

Kira no sabía qué hacer, pero su deber era buscar los nuevos talentos, así que decidió darles una oportunidad-Bueno…muéstrenme lo que tienen-.

Bulk y Skull sonrieron de manera ególatra-Prepárense para conocer el verdadero talento-.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, Kenneth hizo una mueca de dolor y se tapo sus oídos, mientras los demás lo imitaban, Kira solo se quedo muy extrañada por la manera de tocar de Bulk y Skull, parecía como si se estuviera torturando a un gato mientras pasaba sus uñas por una pizarra.

-¡Muy bien suficiente!-pidió Kira con la mayor amabilidad posible-eso fue…fue…algo…-Kira no sabía cómo describirlo.

-Lo que la señorita Ford quiere decir es que eso fue horrible-dijo Adelle con suavidad-lo siento muchachos, pero creo que la música no es lo suyo-.

-Es obvio que aquí no aprecian el verdadero talento-dijo Bulk.

-Si, nunca nos valoran-.

-Ah ¿quieren que los valoren? Muy bien-Adelle los sujeto de las orejas-pueden comenzar por limpiar este lugar para que valoren lo que hace-dijo jalándolos.

Los rangers, así como las dos bandas ganadoras, solo pudieron reírse al ver como se llevaban al par de amigos.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga observaba los restos de Airachnid-¿Qué desea que haga con esto princesa?-.

-Aun no lo sé-reconoció-pero de algo estoy segura, muy pronto los restos de Airachnid me serán muy útiles, por ahora sigue concentrándote en el otro trabajo, tenemos que traerlos de vuelta lo más rápido posible-dijo con frialdad.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, la ranger roja ha logrado vencer sus mayores temores, pero aún falta mucho para que la misión termine, pero mientras estén vivos, el mal jamás triunfara"_

_Un aplauso para el comandante Cruger, uno de los mejores rangers que jamás existieron, en mí noble opinión fue uno de los mejores y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**NOMBRA 6 VILLANOS QUE EN TU OPINION, HAN SIDO LOS MÁS TRAICIONEROS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, SIRVIENTES Y LÍDERES, LA RESPUESTA MÁS CREATIVA GANA ESTA RONDA, Y HE AQUÍ MI PROPIA OPINION:**

**6.- Serrator; una vil y cruel sanguijuela traicionera, jugó con los sentimientos de Dayu y luego engaño fácilmente a Xandred, debo admitirlo, Samurái mejoro un poco con la llegada de este traidor.**

**5.- Flurious; él probo su frialdad atacando a su hermano por la espalda, la primera vez que pelearon contra los rangers y luego cuando lo asesino a traición, fue un acto despreciable y traicionero.**

**4.- Imperius; esta vil momia es quizás uno de los mayores traidores que han existido, traiciono a la Fuerza Mística y luego trato de traicionar a Octomus, el amo del submundo, en sí, era una vil momia.**

**3.- Víctor Addler (Amo Org); traiciono a sus mejores amigos y los asesino cruelmente, luego traiciono a sus más leales duques orgs, usando a Onikage para que destruyera a Tóxica, como el propio Jindrax declaro "no merecía la lealtad de nadie".**

**2.- Deviot; un robot que en realidad era una sucia rata traicionera, engaño a Scorpius para que peleara contra los rangers y deshacerse de él, también conspiro contra Trakeena más de una vez y se unió al capitán Mutiny en un intento más para destruirla.**

**1.- Darkonda; el cruel cazador que secuestro a inocente niña para que se convirtiera en Astronema, ataco a traición a Ecliptor y luego trato de poner a Espectro en contra de Astronema, al final busco destruir tanto a Espectro como a Astronema, pero al final ese fue solo el final que se merecía.**

**Lady Ashura: **_creo que eso ya es más fácil, ya que Astronema en estos momentos no se tienta el corazón con nada, se ha vuelto sumamente fría y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_pues Yubel finalmente ha ajustado cuentas con Airachnid y finalmente pudo vengar el honor de su madre, pero esto solo es el inicio de algo peor, ya que Astronema tiene planes siniestros y no podemos olvidarnos de Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_Airachnid es una criatura que no muestra compasión por nada ni nadie, es fría y cruel, pero al menos, ella ya fue destruida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_eso no lo niego, pero su derrota fue sumamente patética, respecto a Yubel, tienes razón, fue muy triste lo que le paso, pero ahora ha vencido a ese demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_su historia fue muy triste, ya que no solo presencio el ataque, sino que quedo marcada por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease Th Trébol: **_esas palabras me alegran el corazón, porque significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, cielos…que cursi soné. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_vaya…otro actor que salió en Power Rangers, es muy triste cuando alguien fallece, sea joven o ya mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste que Yubel peleo con valor y honor, pero no podía permitir que Airachnid siguiera lastimando a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_desgraciadamente si los hay, pero el racismo existe en todo el mundo, es desgraciadamente una de las peores cosas que tenemos la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_vaya, yo pensé que con la descripción y el hecho de que coleccionara especies, así como su frialdad, sabrías que se trata de la de "Transformers Prime". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_efectivamente, por esa razón Scorpina odia a Airachnid y viceversa, porque ambas son enemigas naturales, respecto a Yubel, finalmente venció a los demonios de su pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues finalmente se resolvieron cuentas y como viste, sus amigos le dieron un gran apoyo recordándole lo maravillosa que fue Trini, ahora Yubel ya no tiene esa pesada carga en sus hombros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Súper Kami Guru, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol, Shining Phoenix, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Er Deivi, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Pirata Espacial

"_Bienvenidos, soy el __**capitán Jack Sparrow, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde además aparecerá un nuevo OC, que al parecer también es un pirata, pero del espacio, supongo que la piratería es buena tanto para humanos como alienígenas"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=S4-ONRYXCi0**

** www. youtube watch? v=Qzp2i1-irpA**

** www. youtube watch? v=ydB7n2fju-Y**

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 Pirata especial.**

En el espacio sideral, una extraña nave se aproximaba a la Tierra, piloteada por una figura misteriosa-3 horas para arribar a la Tierra-informo la computadora-.

-Bien, el objetivo se encuentra ahí-.

-Afirmativo-.

-Bien, no importa que me ocurra, Ivan Ooze va a conocer su final el día de hoy-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga se presento ante Ooze-Mi señor, detectamos una extraña nave dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra-.

Ivan escucho eso-¿Qué tipo de nave?-.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero logramos captar esta imagen-Estraga mostro una imagen de la nave, la cual tenía un extraño símbolo, el cual parecía un rayo.

-El símbolo de poder-dijo Astronema reconociéndolo.

-Una nave del planeta Eltar-Ivan se levanto de su trono y vio fijamente la nave-esto puede ser un problema, si Dimitria se entera de esto podría sacar provecho, Zeltrax, tu y Estraga vayan a buscar esa nave en cuanto aterrice, lleven a Scorpina y a Arturina con ustedes-.

-Si amo-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria ya estaba enterada de la presencia de la nave del planeta Eltar-¡Ay, ay, ay! Esto es muy extraño Dimitria-dijo Alfa.

-Efectivamente Alfa, han pasado muchos años desde que veíamos una nave de Eltar, rastrea el punto exacto donde aterrizara-.

-En seguida-Alfa prosiguió a trabajar y localizo la ubicación exacta donde esa misteriosa nave descendería-ya la tengo-.

-Bien, envía a los rangers a esos puntos exactos, también trata de localizar a alguno de nuestros aliados, si Ivan Ooze se entera de esto podrían necesitar ayuda-.

-Entendido-.

**(-)**

Tras recibir las indicaciones de Dimitria, los rangers se dirigieron a las coordenadas exactas que les dio Alfa, al parecer, el tierno robot localizo el aterrizaje de la nave en una isla deshabitada.

-Vaya, aquí sí que hace calor-dijo Kenneth limpiándose el sudor y quitándose su gorro, cosa que imito Finn.

-¿Por qué esa nave no aterrizo en un lugar un poco más fresco?-se pregunto Finn.

-Ya dejen de quejarse par de bebés-se burlo Marceline-debieron venir con ropa un poco más fresca-.

-Muy graciosa-dijo Finn haciendo un puchero de molestia.

Marceline se rio y siguieron su camino, Tommy llevaba un aparato rastreador, el cual serviría para detectar a la nave una vez que aterrice, mientras caminaba, Kira se acerco a Marceline.

-Oye Marcy, no tuve mucho tiempo para felicitarte por haber pasado a la segunda etapa-.

-Muchas gracias…yo aun no puedo creer que le haya gustado como canto-dijo Marceline con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-usted es mi gran ídolo, es la mejor cantante que existe-.

-Bueno, no sé si soy la mejor, pero creo que si soy buena, tú también lo eres-dijo Kira sonriendo-pero no solo quiero decirte esto-.

-¿Ah no?-.

-Escucha, antes que nada, tú y yo somos amigas, y algo que he notado es que-Kira volteo a ver a Finn y luego a Marceline-ustedes dos se gustan-.

Marceline se sonrojo bastante-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! Él y yo somos… ¿soy tan obvia?-.

-Un poco-.

-Maldición-dijo Marceline-pero es cierto, Finn me gusta mucho y yo a él-.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-.

-Él ya se me declaro, pero yo…aun no le he podido dar una respuesta-.

Kira se quedo pensando-¿Sabes algo? Tú y yo somos muy parecidas, a ambas nos cuesta mostrar nuestras emociones y sentimientos con palabras, pero para eso tenemos la música, te propongo un trato, te ayudare a escribir una canción donde le digas tus verdaderos sentimientos ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¿Haría eso por mí?-.

-Hago lo que sea por mis amigos, tú y yo lo somos, después de todo-.

-Muchas gracias-Marceline tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca-guau…Kira Ford acaba de decir que soy su amiga…debo de estar muerta-.

-No seas tan exagerada-bromeo Kira y ambas se rieron.

Mientras ellas charlaban, Tommy se detuvo cuando llegaron al centro del bosque-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel.

-Este es el lugar donde la nave aterrizara-.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Supongo que habrá que esperar a que la nave aterrice-dijo Kira y todos asintieron.

De pronto, varios rayos salieron de la nada, golpeándolos y derribándolos, los guerreros de Ivan habían llegado acompañados por Drakzes y Mutridos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-se burlo Zeltrax.

-Que bien, no podemos tener una excursión tranquila-dijo Yubel levantándose.

-Lamentamos tener que decirles esto, pero por órdenes del amo del Multiverso, nosotros nos llevaremos esa nave-dijo Estraga activando su armadura.

-¡Ataquen!-los soldados se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los rangers atacaron sin transformarse, rápidamente se dividieron y comenzaron su lucha contra los distintos soldados, Zeltrax corrió y pateo a Tommy-¡Tú y yo ranger negro!-.

-¿Sabes que esto comienza a volverse metódico?-pregunto Tommy atacándolo.

Los rangers peleaban contra los soldados, pero los generales se unieron a la batalla y las cosas comenzaron a complicarse un poco más de la cuenta, siendo derribados, hasta quedar rodeados.

-¡Ya los tenemos!-declaro Scorpina.

-Eso es lo que creen-dijo Yubel levantándose, seguida por sus amigos-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-.

-¡Ahora estamos en iguales condiciones!-declaro Kira.

-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Zeltrax.

La batalla se reinicio una vez que los rangers obtuvieron sus armas, Yubel fue encarada por Scorpina, Kira por Arturina, Tommy por Zeltrax, Finn, Marceline y Kenneth por Estraga, así como los soldados.

Yubel derribo algunos Drakzes y Mutridos, para bloquear el ataque de la espada de Scorpina, luego dio un salto hacia atrás y pateo a la villana, derribándola, Kira desviaba los disparos de las flechas de Arturina con sus dagas y luego pateo a la malvada robot.

Los soldados enemigos salían de la nada y cada vez eran más, llegando a superar en número a los Power Rangers, que se reagruparon y formaron un pequeño círculo para protegerse de sus enemigos.

-¡No podrán vencernos! ¡Están completamente rodeados!-declaro Zeltrax.

-¡Te recuerdo Smithy que hemos estado en peores situaciones y siempre hemos logrado salir adelante!-declaro Tommy.

Zeltrax se rio-Me gustaría ver cómo piensan salir de esta situación tan crítica-justo entonces, varios disparos salieron de la nada y derribaron a los soldados-¿Qué?-.

La nave que habían estado esperando salió de entre las nubes y disparaba sus láseres contra los villanos-¡No debiste haber dicho algo como eso Zeltrax!-declaro Estraga.

-¿Quién se atreve a intervenir en nuestra victoria?-cuestiono Zeltrax molesto.

La nave aterrizo cerca del campo de batalla, para luego abrirse y de esta emergió un joven de 1'75 de alto, pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca. Lleva camisa plateada y pantalones negros, emergió de la nave, armado con una pistola láser y una espada.

-¿Necesitan ayuda Power Rangers?-pregunto listo para la batalla.

Los rangers se quedaron confundidos ante el misterioso extraño, el cual disparo su arma contra los Drakzes y los Mutridos, derribándolos, para luego lanzarse contra los que faltaban y golpearlos con su espada.

-Increíble-dijo Tommy.

-¿Pero quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Yubel.

El misterioso guerrero arremetió contra los subordinados de Ivan, los soldados enemigos trataron de atraparlo, pero él se movió ágilmente y esquivo sus ataques, al ver eso, Zeltrax se preparo para el ataque, pero Estraga lo detuvo.

-Recuerda las órdenes de Ivan Ooze, averiguar quién era el misterioso viajero de la nave y volver de inmediato para reportárselo-.

-Bien, por ahora eso haremos-dijo Zeltrax y así, los villanos se retiraron.

Cuando el misterioso guerrero acabo con los pocos Drakzes y Mutridos que quedaban, se acerco a los rangers-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Tommy.

-No es nada, pero si quieren agradecerme, llévenme con Dimitria-pidió en un tono algo autoritario.

-Óyeme ¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?-cuestiono Marceline.

-Quien finalmente destruirá a Ivan Ooze de una vez por todas-aseguro y los rangers se vieron entre sí.

**(-)**

Tras recibir el informe de sus generales, Ivan Ooze se mostraba más que interesado en el recién llegado a la Tierra-Vaya, vaya, así que no solamente los líderes de la Alianza del Mal fueron purificados, también nuestro querido capitán lo fue-.

-Siendo franca, jamás confíe en él-dijo Astronema fríamente.

-Yo tampoco, pero estoy seguro que tratara de vengarse de mí y eso es precisamente lo que espero que haga-dijo Ooze sonriendo de manera divertida y burlona.

**(-)**

Los rangers volvieron al Centro de Mando junto a su invitado, el misterioso individuo se impresiono por el lugar, hasta que llegaron ante Dimitria e hizo una reverencia.

-Poderosa Dimitria, guardiana del Multiverso, es un honor volver a estar en su presencia-.

-Bienvenido a la Tierra, Subaru Ikari-saludo Dimitria-no te había visto en varios años-.

-He estado ocupado, reparando todo el daño que hice cuando estuve bajo el mando de la Alianza del Mal-.

-¿Eres un miembro de la Alianza del Mal?-exclamo Finn poniéndose en guardia.

-Lo fui-corrigió Subaru-hace mucho tiempo-.

-Subaru nació en un lejano planeta llamado Zirconia, su padre fue un pirata espacial que trabajaba para Divatox, una de las líderes de la Alianza Maligna, cuando Zordon sacrifico su vida, Subaru fue purificado junto con Rita, Zedd y Divatox-explico Dimitria.

-Bueno, creo que tienes una oportunidad para hacerlo, uniéndote a nosotros en la lucha contra Ivan Ooze, el líder original de la Alianza del Mal-Yubel le ofreció una mano, pero Subaru la rechazo.

-Con todo respeto Dimitria, no creo que sea sabio que le hayas confiado el destino de todo el Multiverso a unos niños-.

-¿Niños?-replico Marceline.

-Tommy Oliver es un ranger legendario y por eso creo que es la única opción sabia, pero los demás son unos mocosos, me sorprende que hayan durado tanto luchando contra Ooze-.

-Te puedo asegurar que ellos son valientes y poderosos guerreros-.

-Valientes no lo dudo, pero poderosos…lo dudo, tú mejor que nadie conoce el poder de Ivan Ooze, el mismo Zordon le tenía miedo-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Marceline molesta.

-Que sin importar que tan poderosos o valientes sean ustedes, jamás podrán vencer a Ivan Ooze, les sugiero que se aparten y dejen que yo me encargue de acabar con él-.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Se detecto una gran cantidad de energía maligna a las afueras de Angel Grove!-.

-¿Qué tan grande es?-pregunto Tommy.

-¡Sobrepasa cualquier cosa que hayamos visto antes!-.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Yubel, cuando Subaru los detuvo.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí, yo me encargare de esto, solo-y con estas palabras se retiro del Centro de Mando.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es?-pregunto Finn molesto.

-Está tratando de redimirse con todo el Multiverso por todos los horrores que cometió en el pasado, cuando formaba parte de la Alianza del Mal-explico Dimitria.

**(-)**

Subaru llego hasta las coordenadas indicadas y busco con su mirada cualquier señal sospechosa que pudiera haber, todo parecía estar en calma, cuando varios rayos salieron de la nada y lo derribaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

De entre la cortina de humo que se había formado, una siniestra figura comenzó a emerger, mientras se reía de manera burlona-Hola capitán, espero no me haya olvidado-dijo Ooze sonriendo.

-Ivan Ooze-dijo Subaru levantándose-finalmente nos vemos frente a frente-.

-Dime muchacho ¿has venido a unirte a mí de nuevo?-.

-Deje esa parte de mi vida en el pasado, cuando Zordon purifico a toda la Alianza del Mal-.

-Ah sí, ese cabezón siempre jugaba sucio, aunque admito que me hizo un gran favor, ya que al sacrificar su insignificante vida me ha facilidad las cosas para tomar el control sobre todo el Multiverso-.

-No mientras Dimitria exista, ella es la guardiana de todo el Multiverso-.

-Eso es algo que ya sé, pero si me dices donde puedo encontrar a esa bruja del bien con mucho gusto te permitiré vivir bajo mis órdenes-.

-¡Jamás!-Subaru se lanzo contra Ivan Ooze y se comenzó una feroz batalla, pero Ooze ni siquiera se esforzaba en la pelea.

-Me das mucha risa, al parecer has olvidado lo poderoso que soy en realidad-.

Ivan comenzó a levitar y disparo una serie de rayos contra Subaru, quien los esquivo rodando por el suelo, pero el malvado conquistador ya se lo esperaba y lanzo un escupitajo contra el suelo.

Cuando Subaru paso por el escupitajo, su pie quedo pegado al suelo-¿Qué diablos?-.

-Oh querido muchacho ¿acaso no sabes que con Ooze hay más diversión?-Ivan disparo un rayo contra Subaru, dándole directamente.

El viajero de Eltar salió volando por los aires y se estrello contra una pila de rocas, quedando tendido en el suelo, antes de poder levantarse, los Drakzes salieron de la nada y lo sujetaron.

-¡Suéltenme!-.

-No tiene caso luchar muchacho, ya te tengo en mi poder-.

-¡Jamás trabajare de nuevo para ti! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Antes prefiero la muerte!-.

Ivan Ooze puso ambas manos en su cintura, para luego hacer un gesto de fastidio-Vaya, me voy por 10000 años y todos se vuelven unos insolentes, que enorme decepción y que fastidio-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers observaban lo que pasaba por el globo visor-Parece que necesita ayuda-dijo Kira.

-Sí, pues qué lástima por él, dijo que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda ¿recuerdan? Tal vez esto le enseñe una lección-opino Marceline.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Marcy-apoyo Finn.

-Y conmigo somos 3-dijo Kenneth, mientras Yubel observaba la batalla en silencio.

**(-)**

Ivan Ooze comenzó a caminar alrededor de Subaru, quien era sujetado con fuerza por los Drakzes-¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, hay tantas cosas que podría hacerte, pero primero quiero que me digas donde se encuentra Dimitria-.

-Eso es algo que jamás haré-.

-Vamos muchacho, esa no es manera de honrar a tu padre, estoy seguro que quieres honrarlo ¿verdad?-.

-Mi padre no fue más que un lacayo de la Alianza del Mal y yo también lo fui por mucho tiempo…solo con el sacrificio de Zordon pude darme cuenta de que había desperdiciado mi vida sirviendo a seres tan despreciables como ustedes, pero especialmente, a un ser tan nauseabundo como tu-.

-Gracias-dijo Ivan sonriendo como si le acabaran de decir algo sumamente halagador-ya estaba empezando a creer que no te agradaba-.

-No me agradas, me das mucho asco-.

-Basta por favor, vas a hacer que me sonroje-dijo Ivan riéndose con burla.

-¡Juro que te arrancare esa maldita sonrisa del rostro!-declaro Subaru.

-Francamente lo dudo, pero creo que es hora de que enfrentes a tus otros yo-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Ya que no piensas unirte de nuevo a mí, entonces te enfrentaras a tus otras personalidades, aquellas que sirvieron a mi causa hace tiempo-.

Ooze disparo un rayo contra Subaru, el guerrero lanzo un grito, mientras Ivan se reía, entonces dos energías salieron del cuerpo del pirata espacial y comenzaron a tomar forma.

La primera era un joven, su pelo es largo y rubio, lleva el típico gorro pirata, gafas de sol, no lleva camisa, lleva un abrigo rojo y pantalones y botas negras.

La segunda era un monstruo que mide 1'90, su cabeza tiene forma de Calamar morado, pelo rojo, un solo ojo, un cuerno similar al de los org, brazos que terminan en pinzas que disparan bolas de energía, tiene alas de dragón, su torso es parecido al de Cell en su forma perfecta y sus piernas son de ave rapaz. Usa una lengua para absorber a sus enemigos.

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de tus otras personalidades, el capitán Basco y Franzmarth-declaro Ooze riéndose, mientras Subaru solo podía ver como una pesadilla se volvía realidad.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y creo que al final de un OC, que lástima, me estaba comenzando a agradar, que pena que él no sea yo, el capitán Jack Sparrow, aunque dudo que los rangers se queden sin hacer nada"_

_Un aplauso para el capitán Jack Sparrow, el pirata más extraño que jamás haya existido ¿no creen? Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto:_

**ESTE TIPO DE PREGUNTAS NO ME HACE FÁCIL QUE ESCOJA A UN GANADOR, YA QUE TODOS SON CREATIVOS EN SUS RESPUESTAS, PERO POR ESTA OCASIÓN EL GANADOR ES…SUPER KAMI GURU, FELICIDADES**

**Lady Ashura: **_siendo francos, no recuerdo mucho de la serie original, pero haré lo que pueda, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla entre Yubel y Airachnid, a la ranger roja le toco enfrentar al más grande demonio de su pasado, pero ahora puede estar en paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_efectivamente, finalmente Yubel hizo justicia por su madre, la mortal y despiadada cazadora Airachnid finalmente fue derrotada y por cierto, ya apareciste en el fic ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_creo que sería más lógico lo segundo, después de todo, la relación de Trini y Richie no pasó a mayores por la conferencia de paz precisamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_entre los planes de Astronema para sorprender a los rangers y los restos de Airachnid, debes esperarte lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_de eso no te puedo decir nada, ya que yo no conozco a ningún grupo así y ni quiero conocerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_pues ya viste como les está yendo en esta nueva batalla, las fuerzas de Ivan Ooze se han duplicado, pero pronto algo mucho peor llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_efectivamente, Yubel ha recuperado el honor de su madre, aunque siempre la extrañara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_eso tampoco me lo sabía, aunque qué bueno que no fueron seleccionados, ya que los años se ve que pasaron en ambos, al menos Tommy se mantiene en forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_muchas cosas nunca cambiaran amigo mío y la música de gaita y de acordeón son una de esas cosas, especialmente si son tocadas por Bulk y Skull. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_siempre se aprenden nuevas cosas ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no te preocupes y efectivamente Airachnid se escribe así, pero la situación es sumamente seria, los rangers aun desconocen los planes de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Shining Phoenix, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Tease The Trébol, Súper Kami Guru, Fou-lu, Er Deivi, Bowser300000, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Combate pirata

"_Bienvenidos marineros de agua dulce, soy __**Barba Negra, **__el pirata al que temen los piratas, hoy vamos a presenciar cómo se las arregla ese joven en esta difícil batalla contra las fuerzas oscuras, aunque honestamente, yo espero que no logre nada"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=aRbR4px85Zg**

** www. youtube watch? v=R4TEKLkHF8E**

** www. youtube watch? v=j_EiaqxlN1A**

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 Combate pirata.**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers observaban lo que pasaba-Ok…eso si que fue extraño-dijo Kenneth.

-Ivan ha liberado a las partes oscuras de Subaru, no podrá enfrentarlos a los dos unidos-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

-Bien…pues lástima por él-dijo Finn-tal vez esto le enseñe a no ser tan creído-.

-¿Pero que no son ustedes los protectores del Multiverso? ¿No les corresponde a ustedes ayudar a todos aquellos que necesitan ayuda?-.

Yubel escucho las palabras de Dimitria-Tienes razón-.

-No estarás hablando en serio-dijo Marceline.

-No importa si quiere nuestra ayuda o no, somos Power Rangers y es nuestro deber ayudar a todo aquel que necesite ayuda-dijo Yubel seria.

-Bien dicho Yubel-felicito Tommy.

-Pues no nos quedemos más tiempo sin hacer nada, es hora de ir a la acción-dijo Kira sonriendo.

-Adelante ¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Dimitria con tono maternal.

**(-)**

En el campo de batalla, Subaru no iba nada bien, sus lados oscuros lo atacaban con todas sus fuerzas y los Drakzes arremetían contra él también, todo para deleite de Ooze.

-Esto sí que es muy divertido-dijo Ivan sonriendo y luego hizo aparecer una copa con jugo de lava y de esta surgía una gran cantidad de vapor-ahora si puedo disfrutar de este gran espectáculo-.

Subaru bloqueo el ataque de Basco-¡Finalmente nos liberamos de tu asqueroso cuerpo traidor!-declaro Basco.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Toda maldad dentro de mí fue purificada!-exclamo Subaru.

Franzmarth golpeo a Subaru por su espalda-Torpe, en todos existe la maldad, no importa que sea purificada, siempre habrá un poco de maldad en sus corazones-.

-Y fue esa maldad la que permitió que Ivan Ooze nos diera forma física-dijo Basco.

-Tú nos rechazaste, después de todo lo que hicimos por ti, de lo que logramos juntos, ahora vas a pagar por tu traición-aseguro Franzmarth.

-No me enorgullezco de lo que hice estando bajo el tiránico reino de la Alianza del Mal, de hecho…cada vez que pienso en eso siento asco de mí mismo-.

-Te has vuelto blando y débil-dijo Basco.

-No puedo creer que nosotros provengamos de ti-dijo Franzmarth.

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo con tanta palabrería y acaben con él en este instante-ordeno Ooze.

-¡Sí!-ambos villanos dispararon un rayo contra Subaru, derribándolo.

El pirata espacial cayó al suelo y luego los Drakzes lo rodearon y lo sujetaron con fuerza, lentamente, sus dos adversarios se fueron acercando a él con intenciones asesinas.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil-dijo Basco.

-Quiero darle el primer golpe-dijo Franzmarth con maldad.

Ambos villanos se prepararon para darle el final a su antiguo cuerpo, Subaru solo puso una cara de frustración, cuando un disparo salió de la nada y derribo a los Drakzes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Basco.

Los rangers llegaron en sus moto dragones y los Drakzes se lanzaron contra ellos, rápidamente, los rangers dispararon sus láseres contra ellos, Tommy dio un salto y saco su sable, golpeando con su arma a los Drakzes que sujetaban a Subaru, para luego atacar a los dos villanos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Les dije que no intervinieran!-declaro Subaru.

-¿Es tu forma de decir "gracias?-pregunto Tommy-entiendo por qué crees que tienes que hacerlo solo, pero en ocasiones hasta los mejores necesitan ayuda-.

Subaru se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Tommy, quien se lanzo contra los dos monstruos que Ooze había creado, los otros rangers, por su parte, se lanzaron contra Ivan Ooze.

-Vaya, tenemos invitados sorpresa-dijo Ivan bebiendo su jugo de lava.

-¡Ese tipo esta provocándonos! ¡Que se tome su bebida mientras pueda!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Láseres a toda potencia…FUEGO!-indico Yubel.

Los rangers dispararon sus rayos contra Ivan, quien los recibió directamente, pero para sorpresa de los rangers, solo comenzó a reírse-¡Basta, basta, me hacen cosquillas!-.

Los disparos cesaron para asombro y preocupación de los rangers-¡Los resistió!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-declaro Kenneth.

Ooze los miro y sonrió-Mi turno-dijo disparándoles unos rayos a los rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kira.

Los disparos de Ivan Ooze fueron certeros y los 5 rangers cayeron al suelo, mientras las motos se estrellaban contra el suelo, tierra o basura cercana.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Finn.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Yubel, cuando Ivan Ooze empezó a levitar.

-Vaya, vaya, atacarme de esa manera no fue algo muy inteligente-.

-Tal vez, pero aun no estamos vencidos ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acerco/Súper Nova! ¡Drago Poder al Máximo!-.

Ivan comenzó a aplaudir-Que hermoso espectáculo, realmente enternecedor-dijo riéndose.

-¡Ya verás!-.

Mientras tanto, Tommy rodo por el suelo, Basco aprovecho para lanzar un ataque con su espada, pero Subaru lo detuvo y lo pateo para alejarlo-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Tommy.

-Es mi manera de agradecerle a usted, pero aun no hemos acabado-.

-Eso creo ¡Hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡Por el poder de Absu! ¡Modo Tinieblas!-.

Vasco y Franzmarth se prepararon para la pelea, misma que no tardo en recomenzar, Tommy encaro a Franzmarth y lanzo un golpe con su sable, pero el monstruo demostraba ser sumamente poderoso y resistente.

-¡Tus golpes son fuertes, pero no bastan para derrotarme!-declaro Franzmarth.

-¡Por fortuna tengo muchos más trucos!-declaro Tommy atacándolo.

Subaru y Basco chocaban sus espadas, en lo que parecía ser una clásica pelea de piratas en las que dejaban que sus espadas hablaran-¡Te has convertido en un marinero de agua dulce! ¡Nunca podrás derrotarme con estos ataques tan simples!-.

-¡Nunca es mucho tiempo!-declaro Subaru, para luego dispararle con su arma a Basco, derribándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡Hiciste trampa!-.

-Quizás ya no sea un pirata en su totalidad, pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan-.

-¡Eres tan desleal como cualquier miembro de la Alianza del Mal!-declaro Basco.

-Oye, si peleas con un tramposo, debes hacer trampa primero, es otra de las cosas que jamás olvide-.

-¡Ya verás!-Basco le disparo un rayo que Subaru esquivo dando un salto.

El pirata espacial dio un giro en el aire y golpeo a Basco con su espada, para luego volver a dispararle con su láser, Basco salió disparado y choco contra unos botes que estaban en el lugar.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, soy parte de ti!-.

-¡Eres parte del pasado y de un pasado que quiero olvidar!-Subaru disparo su láser de nuevo, Basco lo recibió directamente, para luego caer y explotar-uno menos, queda uno-.

Tommy esquivo un ataque de Franzmarth dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego contraatacar con una potente patada, el monstruo retrocedió, pero aun no estaba vencido.

-¡Esos ataques no me detendrán!-declaro Franzmarth.

-Tal vez, por fortuna aun no me doy por vencido-aseguro Tommy.

En ese momento, Subaru lanzo un grito-¡Ranger negro, su cuerno es su punto débil, tienes que cortarlo!-.

-¡Gracias por la información!-declaro Tommy, para luego esquivar el ataque de Franzmarth.

Tommy dio un giro en el aire y lanzo un golpe con su sable cortándole el cuerno-¡Mi cuerno, me has cortado el cuerno!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Llego tu final!-aseguro Subaru.

-¡Sable Espectral...Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su esfera y con ella destruyo a Franzmarth.

-Bien hecho-felicito Subaru.

-Gracias, pero aun no hemos terminado-dijo Tommy serio.

Ivan Ooze disparo un rayo más contra los rangers, enviándolos por los aires, pese a estar en su forma máxima, el poder de Ivan era muy superior al suyo.

-¡Vaya, para tener 10000 años de edad es sumamente fuerte!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Tal vez por eso era tan temido en el Multiverso!-declaro Kenneth.

-De hecho, otra de las razones por las cuales fui tan temido en todo el Multiverso era mi falta de piedad hacia amigos y enemigos, especialmente enemigos-Ooze disparo un rayo más que Tommy desvió con su sable.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Defina bien-pidió Marceline adolorida.

Yubel y Kira se levantaron primero, seguidas por los demás-Llego justo a tiempo Dr. O-dijo Yubel.

Ivan se rio-Como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas para ustedes, lamento decirles que no será así, sin embargo no tienen porque morir de esta manera, díganme donde esta Dimitria y les prometo una muerte rápida e indolora-.

-¡Solamente que pases sobre nuestro cadáver!-declaro Finn y luego reacción-momento, eso no sonó muy bien-.

Yubel se puso al frente-Hora combinar armas-.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctico Lista!-.

-¡Uy! Estoy tan asustado-se burlo Ivan.

-¡Ira de Dragón!-el disparo fue certero, pero Ooze lo desvió con un movimiento de su mano-¡Imposible!-.

-¡Mi poder es mayor al suyo insectos rangers!-Ivan disparo un rayo más y los envió por los aires, Subaru corrió a ver como se encontraban, mientras Ooze se reía-muy bien, esto ya me aburrió, hora de que mis guerreros vuelvan-.

Ooze chasqueo sus dedos y sus dos monstruos reaparecieron en sus formas gigantes, rápidamente, los rangers se levantaron-Oye Yubel ¿en qué piensas en estos momentos?-pregunto Kira.

-Yo pienso en Megazord-.

-¡Pues adelante! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power Ya!-.

Los 6 dragones hicieron su aparición y comenzaron su respectiva transformación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Absu Modalidad Ninja!-.

-¡Kami Modalidad Valkiria!-.

Subaru observo a los zords-Vaya…que guerreros-.

Los zords se lanzaron a la batalla, pero tanto Basco como Franzmarth demostraban ser sumamente poderosos y peligrosos como gigantes.

Basco arremetió contra Absu y Valkiria, mientras Franzmarth contra el Megazord, el cual invoco la espada de Avalon a la batalla, pero cuando lanzo un golpe con ella, Franzmarth lo detuvo.

-¡No les va a ser tan fácil librarse de nosotros!-declaro golpeando al Megazord, el cual retrocedió.

Mientras que Basco dio un salto y disparo con su pistola contra Absu y Valkiria, provocando el retroceso de ambos zords-¡Eso es intenso!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Necesitaremos un poco más de ayuda!-indico Tommy.

-"Por eso estoy aquí"-dijo Subaru por un comunicador.

Varios misiles salieron de la nada, impactando en ambos villanos y derribándolos, un nuevo zord apareció, este tenía la forma de un cangrejo robótico de color naranja, el cual avanzaba hacia los enemigos de los rangers.

-Miren-dijo Kenneth-es un nuevo zord-.

-Corrección, es mi zord-dijo Subaru apareciendo en una pantalla.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, especialmente en estos momentos-dijo Yubel.

Al ver al nuevo zord, Ooze lanzo un grito de furia-¡Otro zord! ¿Pues cuantos creo ese despreciable de Zordon?-.

El cangrejo lanzo un golpe con sus pinzas, atrapando a ambos villanos en cada una de sus pinzas, para luego lanzarlos por los aires, Valkiria y Absu atacaron a Basco, y el Megazord a Franzmarth.

-¡Misiles Destructores Fuego!-.

La pinzas del cangrejo se abrieron y estas dispararon varios misiles contra los villanos, dándoles directamente y aturdiéndolos bastante-¡Esto no puedo estar pasando!-exclamo Basco.

-¡No hagas esto Subaru, piensa en los buenos tiempo!-grito Franzmarth.

-¡Nunca hubo buenos tiempos! ¡Son todos suyos rangers!-.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

Absu se lanzo hacia los dos enemigos a gran velocidad-¡Absu a girar!-el feroz dragón espectral comenzó a girar y golpeo a los dos villanos con sus cuchillas.

-¡Kami Estrella Súper Nova!-con su lanza, Kami creó la estrella de fuego y la lanzo contra ambos villanos, dándoles directamente.

-¡Es nuestro turno!-declaro Yubel-¡Megazord emprende el vuelo!-.

Las alas del Megazord se abrieron y comenzó a volar, pasando sobre las nubes-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos! ¡Espada de Avalo…Estallido de Dragón!-.

El Megazord descendió a gran velocidad, alzo la espada de Avalon, para preocupación de Basco y Franzmarth, antes de que supieran que hacer, el Megazord lanzo el ataque final contra ambos.

Los dos villanos cayeron al suelo y explotaron, marcando su final, tanto los rangers como Subaru saltaron llenos de alegría al ver un nuevo triunfo contra las fuerzas del mal.

-Se termino…finalmente se termino-dijo Subaru.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Yubel.

Al ver la destrucción de sus dos guerreros, Ivan maldijo a los rangers-¡Habrán ganado esta batalla, pero yo venceré en la guerra!-declaro antes de marcharse de ahí en un destello de luz-.

**(-)**

Más tarde, en el Centro de Mando, los rangers se reunieron con Dimitria, acompañados por Subaru, el cual tenía una expresión de disculpas en el rostro-Fui un tonto al querer enfrentar a Ooze solo-.

-Definitivamente lo fuiste-dijo Marceline.

Tommy se acerco a Subaru-Hasta los mejores necesitan ayuda, no es vergonzoso solicitarla cuando más se necesita-.

-Me equivoque al creer que esta era mi batalla, ahora veo que es la batalla de todos, si Ivan Ooze triunfa, ningún lugar en el Multiverso volverá a estar seguro-.

-Pero Ooze jamás triunfara, porque aquí en la Tierra tenemos a poderosos guerreros que se encargaran de eso-dijo Dimitria.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que dije y por haberlos subestimado de esa manera-.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero que no vuelva a pasar-dijo Yubel en un tono algo amenazador.

-Descuiden, no volverá a suceder-Subaru miro a Dimitria-ha escogido a unos grandes guerreros, no cabe duda que es tan sabia como el mismo Zordon-.

-A mi mentor le habría encantado saber que todos sus años de enseñanza no fueron en vano-dijo Dimitria sonriendo a través del velo.

-Ahora tengo que volver a Eltar, sabiendo que la Tierra está segura en sus manos, así como todo el Multiverse, pero si necesitan ayuda de nuevo, no duden en llamarme-.

-No lo haremos, te lo aseguramos-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

Subaru asintió y desapareció del Centro de Mando en un destello de luz, para luego dirigirse hacia su nave y partir de la Tierra, cuando Dimitria se aseguro de que se había marchado con bien, prosiguió a hablar.

-Los felicito por una nueva victoria sobre las fuerzas del mal rangers, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-.

-Gracias Dimitria, significa mucho para nosotros-dijo Finn sonriendo.

Antes de proseguir, una pequeña alarma sonó-Dimitria, estamos recibiendo una transmisión de la dimensión de los Kamen Riders-informo Alfa.

-Abre la comunicación Alfa-.

Alfa hizo lo que se le indico y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Isis-Saludos Power Rangers, Dimitria-.

-Isis, que gusto verte amigo-dijo Kenneth.

-Lo mismo digo, pero no hablo para saludar, Dimitria, los Kamen Riders ya tienen el encargo que solicitaste, estamos preparando todo para llevarlo a tu dimensión-.

-Son excelentes noticias Isis, con esa nueva adquisición tendremos más oportunidad contra Ooze-.

-Lo mismo pensamos, como ya estuve en su universo, iré personalmente para entregárselos, pero también me acompañara un buen amigo mío, que también es un Kamen Rider-.

-Entendido, enviare a Soujiro para recibirlos, los rangers también estarán ahí para apoyarlo, recuerden que deben actuar con el mayor sigilo posible, no podemos permitir que Ivan se entere de lo que planeamos-.

-Entendido, iremos cuanto antes-y con esas palabras, Isis cortó la comunicación.

Los rangers voltearon a ver a su mentora confundidos-¿Qué pasa Dimitria? ¿Qué es lo que van a traer?-pregunto Marceline.

-No puedo darles muchos detalles ahora rangers, solo les puedo decir que si logramos traerlo al Centro de Mando será de gran ayuda para despertar el verdadero poder del dragón-explico Dimitria y los rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos ante las palabras de Dimitria.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, desgraciadamente, Estraga logro interceptar el mensaje de Isis y se lo mostros a Ooze-Un paquete que Dimitria pidió ¿eh?-dijo Ivan.

-¿Qué podrá ser?-pregunto Astronema.

-No lo sé, pero si esa bruja del bien lo quiere entonces debe ser algo muy valioso, creo que debemos preparar una bienvenida apropiada para los Kamen Riders-dijo Ivan sonriendo malignamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y debo decir, que esos dos piratas son marineros de agua dulce, además de que ese otro pirata no sabe lo que es ser un verdadero pirata, un pirata es un homicida despiadado, no un defensor de la justicia"_

_Un aplauso para Barba Negra, el pirata al que temen los piratas y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo el gusto de siempre:_

**NOMBRA A TODOS LOS POWER RANGERS QUE HAN TENIDO UN BATALLADOR, LAS GENERACIONES DE CADA UNA Y COMO OBTUVIERON SUS BATALLADORES**

**Lady Ashura: **_ah, eso cambia la cosa, yo pensé que el original, porque mencionaste al robot tierno que era en la serie original, por eso me confundí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_pronto verás el asunto de la canción, por ahora, cómo pudiste ver, enfrentarse frente a frente con Ooze no es algo sencillo, él es sumamente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_lo encuentro difícil, ya que Lothor pereció en la explosión del laboratorio de Mesogog, eso ya está comprobado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_de eso tampoco se nada amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está la continuación y como resulto todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_no sabía que eras hermano de Tease The Trébol, aunque tu comentario solo apareció una vez, el de tu hermano fue el que apareció dos veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_no te preocupes, eso a mí también me ha pasado y más de una vez, a veces hasta me vuelvo loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_efectivamente, muy buena deducción amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pero como viste, ya se le bajaron los humos y reconoció su error al enfrentar a Ooze solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_se podría decir que estaba hecho de un material muy parecido al que estaba hecho Majin Boo, ya que él podía convertirse en un charco de baba, como la llamaban y se regeneraba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_a veces siempre nos topamos con algunos aliados que necesitan aprender una valiosa lección, como fue este caso y de hecho, creo que ya se cual será mi próximo fic, uno en el que lord Drago volverá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues los rangers ya lo han ayudado y aprendió una valiosa lección sobre el trabajo en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_efectivamente, pero ya aprendió la lección, aunque de manera muy dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_por lo menos ya aprendió la lección, pero aun así, esta derrota solo hará enfurecer más a Ivan Ooze y como viste, le dio más que una batalla a los rangers dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_voy a contestar tus preguntas lo mejor posible:_

_1.- No estoy seguro de si haré eso no, aun lo estoy meditando._

_2.- Eso se debe a que por el momento, Ivan Ooze ataca la Tierra buscando acabar con los rangers dragón, aun desconoce quiénes son los otros rangers que han existido, sabe el nombre de las generaciones, pero no quienes son cada uno. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Kami Guru, Ocnarf, Urano, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol, Shining Phoenix, Moon-9215, Nanashi, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Dragon-knight Alan, Er Deivi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Entrega peligrosa

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Polunga, **__dios del planeta Namek, estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde los rangers se reunirán con viejos amigos para proteger un paquete que Dimitria pidió de los Kamen Riders, deberán evitar a toda costa que caiga en manos de Ooze"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=iXVuLnnQ5X0**

** www. youtube watch? v=doNqfFpEAI4**

** www. youtube watch? v=dpuVRaU6dS0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 Entrega peligrosa.**

En una dimensión alterna, una zona desértica, los rangers y Soujiro se encontraban esperando la aparición de los dos Kamen Riders y del encargo de Dimitria-Ya se tardaron ¿creen que les paso algo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-De ser así Dimitria ya nos habría informado-dijo Tommy.

-Lo que no logro entender es porque razón tenías que venir tú-dijo Yubel señalando a Soujiro.

-Creo que Dimitria no confía en que puedas llevar el paquete hasta el Centro de Mando a salvo y necesitaba de un verdadero guerrero-.

-Te mostrare quien es un verdadero guerrero-.

Antes de que pelearan Kira se interpuso-De acuerdo, basta los dos, lo último que necesitamos es pelear entre nosotros-.

-Kira tiene razón, con Ivan Ooze al asecho necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Tommy serio.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga presento su nuevo invento ante Ooze, tenía la forma de una pistola de color negro, con un cañón en forma de pico-¿Qué su supone que hace esto?-.

-Es lo que necesitamos para que el misterioso paquete de Dimitria venga hacia usted mi lord-.

-¿Eso va a atraerlo hacia nosotros?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-No, pero convertirá a los dos Kamen Riders en feroces y poderosos monstruos que solo servirán a su voluntad mi señor y sus órdenes serán traerle el paquete a usted-.

-Eso comienza a agradarme-dijo Ivan Ooze sonriendo.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a que ellos se presenten ante los rangers y disparare contra ellos-explico Estraga.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Adelle se encontraba alimentando a su perico mascota, a quien trataba de enseñarle a hablar, pero no había caso-Bueno, supongo que mi perico no es de los que hablan-.

-No se desanime jefa-dijo Bulk-algún día lo lograra-.

-Eso espero, bueno chicos, me voy a mi clase de yoga, les encargo el negocio y no olviden sacar a pasear a mi pequeño bebé, ah y no abran la jaula a menos que le den de comer ¿entendido?-.

-Por supuesto jefa, puede confiar en nosotros-dijo Bulk.

-No la defraudaremos-aseguro Skull.

-Eso no me tranquiliza, solo no cometan una tontería, porque si algo le pasa a mi pequeño bebe, algo les pasara a ustedes-dijo Adelle retirándose.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bulk sonrió-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa Skull?-.

-¿Que tendremos que proteger al perico con nuestras propias vidas?-.

-No cerebro de chorlito, tenemos una oportunidad para descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers y este amiguito nos va a ayudar mucho-dijo Bulk viendo al perico, que solo ladeo la cabeza.

**(-)**

Los minutos pasaban en la dimensión desértica, Finn y Marceline se sentaron a charlar, mientras Kenneth jugaba con la arena, todos estaban muy aburridos, cuando un portal se abrió y de este emergió Isis, acompañado de un segundo Kamen Rider.

-Saludos Power Rangers-saludo Isis sonriendo.

-Isis, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Yubel-por cierto ¿Quién es tu amigo?-.

-Él es Alexis Oliver-presento Isis.

Alexis era un chico alto, con el pelo largo solo hasta la altura de los hombros color negro y tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda. Por lo general viste con unos jeans azul marino, una camiseta de mezclilla azul marino de manga larga, una chaqueta de color negro y unos tenis color rojo, además de que el usa unos lentes de contacto color azul. Pero cuando activa Advent Deck (o está en su forma Kamen Rider) obtiene una armadura color negra, unas hombreras y rodilleras metálicas color plateado con algunas gemas que lo adornan color zafiro, sus estas botas metálicas color plateado y su protector en el pecho con forma de alas un dragón color plateado y gemas color zafiro. Y siempre lleva con él una espada que es su Advent Deck para transformarse, esta es una espada normal, solo que en toda la espada se puede apreciar a un dragón chino rodeando esa, esta es color plateada y la parte donde se sostiene esta tiene un orbe redondo y con unas gemas color zafiro.

-Mucho gusto Power Rangers, es un honor conocerlos-se presento Alexis.

-El honor es nuestro-dijo Tommy-es una lástima que no tengamos mucho tiempo para saludarnos, tenemos cosas que hacer-.

-Tommy tiene razón-dijo Isis-tenemos que llevarle este paquete a Dimitria antes de que Ivan intente algo-Isis mostro un pequeño cofre de color negro con detalles dorados.

-¿Qué es lo que hay adentro?-pregunto Finn.

-Solo podemos decirles que una vez que esto se active nos será de mucha ayuda para la guerra contra la Alianza del Mal-dijo Alexis.

-Ya no podemos perder el tiempo-dijo Soujiro-hay que movernos-.

-Un momento ¿Por qué no nos teletransportamos directamente al Centro de Mando y nos evitamos problemas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No podemos correr el riesgo de que Ooze nos intercepte durante la teletransportación, si esto cae en sus manos no sabemos de lo que será capaz-explico Isis.

-Entonces hay que movernos-dijo Yubel-tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, los rangers eran observados por Astronema-Al parecer los Riders ya han llegado y lo que sea que lleven en ese cofre es sumamente importante-.

-Y pronto será mío, profesor, prepare su juguete-.

-Si mi señor-Estraga se preparo para disparar a la Tierra, gracias a su diseño, podía apuntar directamente hacia los Riders aunque estuvieran en otra dimensión-los tengo-.

Pero antes de que disparara, Rito llego y le quito el arma-Dejen que yo lo haga, tengo muy buena puntería-.

-¡No seas estúpido, el disparo debe ser preciso!-.

-Ay descuide, sé lo que hago-Rito apunto a la Tierra y disparo.

**(-)**

Bulk y Skull caminaban por el lago de Angel Grove, Skull sostenía la jaula del perico de Adelle-Oye gordo, no entiendo como este pajarito nos va a ayudar a descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers-.

-Los pericos son estupendos imitadores, solo tenemos que hacer que imite la voz de los Power Rangers y compararlas con las voces de todos los que van al Centro Juvenil, en algún momento veremos unas que sean similares y entonces descubriremos sus identidades-.

-Que listo eres Bulky-dijo Skull sonriendo.

-Te lo dije, más viejos implica ser más sabios-dijo Bulk orgulloso, cuando el perico comenzó a moverse de manera inquieta y a silbar-creo que ya tiene hambre, sostén la jaula mientras le dio su galleta-.

Skull levanto la jaula un poco, Bulk la abrió y se preparo para darle la galleta, cuando de la nada, un rayo golpeo al perico, haciéndolo desaparecer y reaparecer frente a los dos amigos convertido en un monstruo.

Parecía un ave humanoide, siendo sus brazos sus alas, sus patas tenían 4 filosas cuchillas, su pico se vio acorazado en un metal, sus ojos se hicieron amarillos, su color púrpura con detalles verdes, en el pecho llevaba una armadura de color verde oscuro.

-¡Poli quiere galleta!-declaro y vio amenazadoramente a sus dos "cuidadores".

Bulk y Skull se quedaron estáticos, comenzaron a retroceder, a señalarlo y tratar de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no les salían, cuando Poli les disparo un rayo, ambos reaccionaron y emprendieron la huída.

-¿Qué clase de galletas son las que venden ahora?-grito Skull.

-¡Solo corre Skull!-grito Bulk.

Poli se rio al verlos correr-Ahora voy a destruir toda esta galleta-dijo riéndose.

**(-)**

En el Palacio, Ooze observo los resultados del disparo de Rito-Pedí un monstruo Kamen Rider y ahora tengo un perico monstruoso-.

-Eh…bueno…creo que mi puntería esta algo oxidada-se disculpo Rito asustado.

Estraga le quito el arma de golpe-Pedazo de huesos inútil, por eso no debes jugar con aparatos de alta tecnología-.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo-dijo Astronema-tal vez ese perico nos sea útil-.

-Tal vez, vayan y tráiganlo ante mí, que sea pronto, entre más tiempo perdamos más pronto llegaran los rangers con Dimitria y ese extraño paquete debe ser solamente mío-.

**(-)**

Los rangers se dirigían hacia el Centro de Mando, por fortuna, activaron sus poderes y ahora iban en sus motos, Soujiro iba junto con Finn, Isis con Kenneth y Alexis con Tommy.

-Alfa, ya vamos de regreso al Centro de Mando, hasta ahora todo va bien-informo Yubel.

-"Entendido rangers, estaré listo para teletransportar el paquete una vez que estén en las coordenadas indicadas, de esa manera será más seguro de usarla"-.

-Entendido Alfa ¿en cuánto tiempo estaremos en ese lugar?-pregunto Yubel.

-"Si siguen como hasta ahora tardaran alrededor de una hora"-.

-Bien, espero que nada nos detenga ahora-dijo Yubel preocupada.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze observaba al monstruo que Rito había creado-Poli quiere galleta, pero también quiere destruir a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino gran Ooze, galleta-.

-Hasta ahora me agrada su entusiasmo-reconoció Ivan.

-¡Estoy listo para ir a pelear, galleta!-.

-Aunque repite mucho la palabra galleta-dijo Astronema viendo al monstruo con mucha extrañeza.

-Sí y eso es fastidioso-dijo Ooze.

-Ay vamos, a todos les gustan las galletas, en lo personal me encantan de chocolate con trozos de larvas-dijo Rito-son galletas deliciosas.

-Todas las galletas son deliciosas, galleta-dijo Poli-deje que yo me encargue de los rangers y le traeré el paquete que desea gran Ooze, galleta-.

-Ya basta-dijo Ivan molesto-el próximo que diga algo y lo termine con la palabra "galleta" tendrá que poner un dólar en este frasco-dijo sacando un frasco de vidrio con una etiqueta que tenía un símbolo de dólar.

-¿Ya no podemos decir la palabra galleta?-pregunto Rito y luego se tapo la boca, pero Ivan le mostro el frasco para que pusiera un dólar.

**(-)**

El viaje de los rangers por todo ese desierto continuaba, ya llevaban más de 30 minutos en su viaje y les faltaba poco para llegar a las coordenadas exactas-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Kenneth.

-Lo sé, es muy aburrido-dijo Finn bostezando.

-No me refiero a eso, por lo general en este punto ya estaríamos bajo algún tipo de ataque…-apenas dijo eso, varios rayos los golpearon y los derribaron de las motos.

Los rangers y sus aliados rodaron por la arena, para luego descubrir a sus atacantes, se trataban de Zeltrax, Estraga, Scorpina, Arturina, Rito, Poli y los Drakzes.

-Tenías que invocar un ataque ¿verdad?-regaño Marceline.

-No me culpes a mí, solo dije lo que parecía ser bastante obvio y extraño-dijo Kenneth algo ofendido.

-Este no es el momento para discutir-dijo Tommy-y además, Kenneth tenía razón, esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil-.

-Y cuando una misión es muy fácil es porque algo no anda bien-dijo Soujiro.

Isis y Alexis pasaron a sus formas de caballeros, preparándose para la batalla, Zeltrax se adelanto y saco su lanza-Rangers, entreguen el paquete ahora mismo y ríndanse a Ivan Ooze o prepárense para ser destruidos-.

-Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa petición tuya, Zeltrax-señalo Tommy

-Efectivamente la sé y debo decir que me agrada que sea así ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Zeltrax y los Drakzes se lanzaron a la batalla.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, los rangers tienen problemas!-.

-Ivan ya sabe lo que estamos planeando y envió a sus guerreros a detenerlos, debemos ayudarlos cuanto antes-.

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-.

-Debemos cambiar el punto de las coordenadas a una zona más cercana a la de los rangers-explico Dimitria.

-¿Estás segura? Eso podría ser peligroso considerando lo que contiene ese cofre-dijo Alfa preocupado.

-No tenemos otra opción Alfa, lo que hay en ese cofre no debe caer en las manos de Ooze, comienza con los ajustes-.

-Entendido-Alfa comenzó a trabajar y a desear que ojala terminaran a tiempo.

**(-)**

Ooze observaba la batalla, tratando de averiguar que contenía ese misterioso cofre que Dimitria tanto buscaba, pero al mismo tiempo, escuchaba como Poli atacaba y no paraba de decir "galleta" en cada ataque.

-Toma nota, ya son 60 dólares los que ese perico sobre alimentado me debe-dijo con dureza.

-Realmente es muy molesta su obsesión por las galletas ¿de dónde habrá sacado Rito un monstruo tan torpe como ese?-dijo Astronema fríamente.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, Bulk y Skull pensaban en como llegarían con Adelle y explicarle que su lindo perico se convirtió en un monstruo frente a sus ojos-Oye gordo, no creo que nos vaya a creer lo que pasó-.

-Yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto, el perico de Adelle simplemente se convirtió en un monstruo de la nada-.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? Si llegamos sin el ave nos regañara muy duramente-dijo Skull estremeciéndose.

-Es por eso que no llegaremos sin el ave, llegaremos con un reemplazo-.

-¿Reemplazo?-.

-Exacto, buscaremos un reemplazo, un perico que sea exactamente igual al de Adelle-.

-Eres un genio Bulky-dijo Skull sonriendo aliviado.

-Solo hay un problema…no recuerdo como era antes de que se convirtiera en monstruo-dijo Bulk preocupado.

-Pues…ya somos dos, yo tampoco lo recuerdo-.

Ambos se vieron y se dieron un zape así mismos por no poder recordar ese pequeño detalle, la apariencia de la querida mascota de su jefa.

**(-)**

En la dimensión desértica, los rangers y sus aliados peleaban contra los Drakzes, protegiendo el cofre de Dimitria-¡Pase lo que pase debemos evitar que este cofre caiga en las huesudas manos de Ooze!-grito Isis derribando a un Drakze.

-¡Ayudaría mucho si nos dijeran que se supone que contiene ese maldito cofre!-grito Marceline disparando contra los Drakzes.

-¡No podemos decirles aquí, en medio de los siervos de Ooze!-grito Alexis-¡Confórmense con saber que con ella alcanzaran un nivel de poder sumamente extraordinario!-.

-¡Eso suena como algo que Ivan Ooze debe tener!-declaro Zeltrax atacando a Tommy.

-¡Por esa razón no podemos permitir que ponga sus sucias manos en el cofre!-declaro Tommy pateando a su rival, el cual retrocedió-¿Cuántas veces tengo que vencerte para que entiendas Zeltrax?-.

-¡Hasta que te destruya!-.

-Me da mucha tristeza ver en que te has convertido Smithy, en un ser cuyo único propósito es la venganza-dijo Tommy serio.

-¡No sientas lástima por mí!-Zeltrax se lanzo al ataque y Tommy bloqueo el golpe con su sable.

-¡No puedo sentir lástima por ti, Zeltrax, solo piedad!-Tommy pateo a su rival, quien rodo por el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Yubel y Soujiro se vieron rodeados por varios Drakzes que eran liderados por Poli-¡Acaben con ellos Drakzes, galleta!-.

-Ese pájaro debe estar mal de la cabeza, no para de decir galleta-dijo Soujiro.

-Bueno, es un perico y a ellos les encantan las galletas-dijo Yubel-¡Agáchate!-grito y lanzo una patada contra un Drakze que se lanzo contra Soujiro-ahora me debes una-.

Soujiro saltó y derribo a dos Drakzes que prepararon su ataque contra la ranger roja-Estamos a mano-.

-Supongo-reconoció Yubel.

Isis y Alexis peleaban en compañía de Kenneth y Finn, tratando de proteger el cofre, mientras Marceline y Kira disparaban contra los Drakzes, pero Arturina también les disparaba con sus flechas.

-¡Espero que todo esto valga la pena!-reclamo Marceline.

-¡Si se trata de algo que Dimitria, la gran guardiana del Multiverso necesita, entonces realmente vale la pena!-.

Los rangers se reagruparon, así como los Kamen Rider y Soujiro, se acercaron más y formaron un pequeño círculo, mientras las fuerzas de Ooze los rodeaban-Ya los tenemos-dijo Rito.

-¡Están acabados!-declaro Zeltrax-ya no tienen a donde escapar-dijo riéndose de manera maligna y burlona, mientras los rangers y sus aliados solo podían levantar sus armas y prepararse para seguir luchando.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, por desgracia, los rangers se han visto superados en número y ahora están rodeados, el tesoro de Dimitria no debe caer en las manos viles de Ivan Ooze o algo terrible podría ocurrir"_

_Un aplauso para el poderoso Polunga, dios de Namekuseijin y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis amigos:_

**EN ESTA OCASIÓN EL GANADOR POR NUEVA CUENTA ES .001, NO HUBO DUDA ALGUNA, TU RESPUESTA FUE LA MAS DETALLADA**

**Shining Phoenix: **_una disculpa por mi error, a veces no sé definir si el lector es hombre o mujer con su nombre de usuario, discúlpame por mi equivocación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lady Ashura: **_ah bueno, ya todo aclarado veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_eso te demuestra lo poderoso que es Ooze en realidad, aunque no salga a combatir muy seguido, por algo es tan temido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues creo que esa interrogante ya se resolvió, afortunadamente, Rito se aseguro de arruinarle el plan a Estraga, por cierto, te faltaron varios batalladores, amigo y por cierto ¿Qué te paso el lunes? Espero que no haya sido nada malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_no te preocupes, no te sucederá lo mismo que a Pochi, pobre perrito, nunca le dieron oportunidad, eso fue tan triste y checare tu fic en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_igualmente, aunque ese fue un comentario raro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_eso lo veo difícil, pero te propongo algo ¿Qué te parece si Piccolo aparece en mi siguiente fic, ya que tengo pensado volver a hacer uno donde Drago vuelva? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_lo único que te puedo decir del paquete es que se trata de algo sumamente poderoso y sería muy malo que cayera en manos de Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_no sé, lo que quiero evitar es que aparezcan personajes que podrían opacar a los rangers, pero si tú tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo podría ser su aparición sería más fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_no exactamente, contiene algo sumamente poderoso y que podría inclinar la balanza del poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_pues ya lo sabes, el cofre contiene algo sumamente poderoso, el cual no debe caer en manos de Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ODD: **_ok, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_solo puedo felicitarte y aplaudirte, ya que en esta ocasión, diste la respuesta más detallada, felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes por eso, ya que estas últimas han sido muy difíciles, pero creo que voy a descansar un poco de ellas, ya que por el momento no se me está ocurriendo ninguna nueva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_como el mismo Tommy dijo, hasta los mejores necesitan ayuda en ocasiones y el encargo de Dimitria es algo sumamente importante y muy poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_nuevamente Rito arruino uno de tus inventos, creo que desearías poder usarlo para alimentar a los perros ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el encargo ya llego, pero aun no está en manos de Dimitria y lo hace vulnerable ante Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Shining Phoenix, Lady Ashura, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Urano, Ocnarf, SBS67, Bowser300000, Súper Kami Guru, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol, ODD, .001, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Hades.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Orbe misterioso

"_Saludos, soy __**Code Eve, **__la luz madre de todos los bakugan, hoy estoy aquí para presentar la continuación de la lucha de los rangers por entregar el misterioso tesoro de Dimitria, pronto averiguaremos de que se trata y de su increíble poder"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=GqNegUOvOIw**

** www. youtube watch? v=TdkzmQ64FpA**

** www. youtube watch? v=xz7wlVXQGPw**

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 33 Orbe misterioso.**

En el Centro de Mando, Alfa trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para cambiar las coordenadas de la teletransportación del misterioso paquete-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es terrible, el cambio de coordenadas está tardando más de lo esperado!-.

-Sigue intentando Alfa, si Ooze pone sus manos en esa poderosa reliquia enfrentaremos un verdadero infierno-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

**(-)**

Los rangers y sus aliados estaban rodeados por las fuerzas del mal, los Drakzes esperaban las órdenes de sus generales para lanzarse al ataque-Están acabados rangers, la opción más lógica que tienen es entregarnos el cofre ahora mismo-dijo Estraga.

-¡Ten tu cofre!-declaro Marceline levantándole el dedo de en medio.

-Eso fue algo muy grosero y divertido-dijo Rito riéndose.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!-exclamo Zeltrax-¡Ya no tienen a donde escapar, miren el tamaño de nuestro ejército!-.

-¡Es verdad, no superan en número, pero recuerda esto, no importa el número de guerreros, sino el espíritu de lucha del guerrero!-declaro Tommy-¡Nadie entrara a nuestro círculo!-.

-¡Nadie entrara!-gritaron los demás.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Zeltrax y los enemigos se lanzaron contra los rangers.

Los rangers y sus aliados saltaron, colocándose lejos del alcance de sus enemigos-¡Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acerco/Tinieblas/Súper Nova! ¡Drago Poder!-.

-¡Ahora si los chupo la bruja!-declaro Finn ganándose una mirada extraña de sus amigos-¿Qué? A Jake le gusta esa frase-.

-¿Quién es Jake?-pregunto Alexis.

-Un perro que habla-explico Isis y Alexis solo parpadeo confundido.

La batalla se reinicio, pero esta vez, los rangers y sus aliados tenían toda la ventaja ante las fuerzas del mal, Soujiro clavo su espada en el suelo y lanzo una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra los Drakzes.

Isis corrió entre los Drakzes golpeándolos con su espada y disparándoles con su arma láser, derribándolos contra el suelo, mientras que Alexis usaba sus poderes para congelarlos.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-declaro Alexis.

En ese momento, Alfa abrió comunicación-"Rangers, he modificado las coordenadas para la teletransportación, solo tienen que llevarla 10 metros a la derecha de su posición y los traeré al Centro de Mando"-.

-¡Entendido Alfa!-.

-¡No tan rápido, galleta!-grito Poli lanzándose al ataque y golpeando a Isis y a Alexis, el cofre salió volando y Polo lo tomo-¡Lo tengo, galleta!-.

-¡Bien hecho, ahora llévalo con Ivan Ooze!-ordeno Scorpina.

-¡Entendido!-.

Poli empezó a elevarse más en el aire, algo que noto Marceline-¡Oh no, no lo harás!-declaro lanzándose al aire.

Poli volaba por sobre las nubes, cuando una flecha paso rozándolo muy de cerca-¿Qué diablos?-.

-¡Devuélveme eso!-exclamo Marceline persiguiéndolo en el aire.

-¡Una ranger voladora! ¡Pues no te tengo miedo, galleta!-.

-¡Ese es tu problema!-declaro Marceline lanzándose contra el monstruo.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla aérea, chocaban varias veces, provocando algunos estruendos, Poli lanzo un golpe con sus garras y pico, pero Marceline los evadió todos y luego se elevo sobre él.

-¿Qué pretendes, galleta?-.

-¡Ten tu galleta!-Marceline le disparo varias flechas, dándole directamente, Poli soltó el cofre y comenzó a caer en picada.

El cofre también comenzó a caer, pero la ranger violeta logro atraparlo en el aire-¡Esta cosa sí que ha causado problemas!-.

Poli se estrello contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, a pesar de ser arena, el golpe le dolió bastante-¡Ay mi espalda, creo que me la rompí, galleta!-.

-¡Pajarraco inútil!-exclamo Arturina.

Marceline descendió y lanzo el cofre a las manos de Alexis, al ver eso, Tommy tomó una decisión-¡Soujiro, Isis y Alexis, lleven el cofre al Centro de Mando, nosotros terminaremos con esto!-.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Soujiro.

Yubel golpeo a Scorpina y a Arturina con su espada-¡Completamente!-aseguro la ranger roja.

Los 3 se vieron y asintieron, para dirigirse hacia las coordenadas, al ver lo que iba a pasar, Zeltrax les disparo vario relámpagos, que ellos lograron evadir, Alfa, por su parte, se preparo para la teletransportación.

-¡No lo harán!-grito Estraga disparándoles un rayo.

Los 3 saltaron y cuando cayeron al suelo, sin soltar el cofre, fueron teletransportados hacia el Centro de Mando-¡No!-exclamo Zeltrax.

Al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Tommy abrió comunicación-¿Qué tal fue todo Dimitria?-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, 3 destellos de luz aparecieron y los 3 aliados llegaron con el cofre-Todo salió bien Tommy, llegaron a salvo-informo Dimitria.

-"¿Qué hay del cofre?"-pregunto Tommy.

-Está sano y salvo-dijo Isis sonriendo y entregándoselo a Alfa.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamo Alfa contento.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan golpeo con fuerza la barda del balcón-¡Esa maldita bruja del bien!-.

-Ahora que tienen el cofre, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que lo usaran contra nosotros, sea lo que sea-dijo Astronema fríamente.

**(-)**

Los rangers se reagruparon apenas sus amigos se retiraron-¡Creo que acaban de fallar, explíquenle eso a su amo!-declaro Kira.

Zeltrax apretó los puños-¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto!-.

-¡Eso lo dudo! ¡Combinemos armas!-.

-¡Entendido!-la combinación de sus armas comenzó rápidamente.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista! ¡Ira de Dragón!-.

Los rangers dispararon contra sus adversarios, siendo Poli el que recibió el mayor impacto, los demás salieron disparados por los aires, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, mientras Poli caía y explotaba.

-¡Poder ranger!-.

Zeltrax se levanto y apretó los puños con furia-¡Esto no ha terminado, aun falta mucho!-el guerrero levanto su mano y varios cayos cayeron sobre ellos, incluyendo los restos de Poli, transformándolos en gigantes.

-¡Esto sí que es una enorme galleta!-.

-¡Estoy lista!-declaro Scorpina en su forma de monstruo gigante.

-¡Esto va a ser divertido!-declaro Arturina.

Estraga también creció y saco su katana-¡Es hora de la revancha rangers!-.

-¡Esto me recuerda buenos tiempos!-declaro Rito.

Los rangers retrocedieron-¡Hora de la artillería pesada! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los 6 dragones hicieron su aparición y comenzaron sus respectivas transformaciones-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Absu Modalidad Ninja!-.

-¡Kami Modalidad Valkiria!-.

-¡Acaben con ellos!-ordeno Zeltrax.

Los 3 zords se lanzaron a la batalla, el Megazord encaro a Poli y a Rito, Absu a Zeltrax y Estraga, finalmente, Kami a Scorpina y Arturina, aunque la batalla no parecía justa, el modo máximo ayudaba mucho a los rangers.

El Megazord saco la espada de Avalon y bloqueo el ataque de Rito, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamo.

-¡Poli quiere galleta y aplastar al Megazord!-Poli saltó y lanzo un golpe con sus patas, el Megazord lo detuvo en el aire y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Estraga lanzo un golpe con su katana, que Absu bloqueo con su brazo derecho, Zeltrax aprovecho para atacar, pero Absu reacciono rápidamente y lanzo a Estraga contra Zeltrax, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Quítate de mi camino inútil!-exclamo Zeltrax.

-¡Mejor muévete tu de mi camino Zeltrax!-amenazo Estraga, Absu comenzó a girar y golpeo a los dos villanos derribándolos.

Kami bloqueo el ataque de las flechas de Arturina y luego lanzo un golpe con su lanza, Scorpina trato de golpearla con su espada, peor Kami lo evadió y le dio una patada, derribándola.

Los 3 Megazord se reagruparon y se prepararon para terminar el trabajo-¿Sabe que pienso Doctor O?-pregunto Yubel.

-Creo que lo sé ¡Falcon Zord! ¡Brachio Zord!-.

Los dos zords auxiliares hicieron acto de aparición, el Falcon Zord aleteaba majestuosamente sus alas y el Brachio Zord hacía temblar la tierra con sus pisadas.

-¡Iniciando Drago Ultra Zord!-.

Los 3 Megazord entraron a la espalda del Brachio Zord y el Falcon Zord se conecto en su cabeza formando al poderoso Drago Ultra Zord, el cual comenzó a avanzar hacia los villanos.

-¡Oiga, creo que ya son más los buenos que los malos!-exclamo Rito.

-¡Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo Rito!-declaro Estraga.

-¡Retirada!-los generales se marcharon y dejaron a Poli solo.

-¿Eh? ¡Mis amigos me abandonaron, galleta!-.

-¡Drago Ultra Zord Fuego!-los disparos no se hicieron esperar y golpearon a Poli con fuerza, acabando con esa criatura del mal.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Yubel y los rangers saltaron felices ante su nueva victoria.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en Angel Grove, Bulk y Skull se dirigían hacia el Centro Juvenil con un nuevo perico que se veía exactamente igual al que Adelle tenía, excepto por el detalle de que este pequeñín tenía la panza amarilla.

-Oye gordo ¿no crees que Adelle note que este pájaro tiene la pancita amarilla?-pregunto Skull.

-No te preocupes Skull, nadie se fija en esos detalles-aseguro Bulk.

Finalmente llegaron al Centro Juvenil, donde Adelle ya los esperaba-Bienvenidos muchachos-saludo algo seria-ahora díganme ¿dejaron abierta la jaula de mi pequeño bebe?-.

Bulk y Skull se vieron rápidamente, con mucha confusión y asombro, mismo que aumento cuando vieron que sobre el hombro de Adelle estaba el mismo perico que horas antes se había convertido en un monstruo frente a ellos.

-Pero…pero…pero…-.

-¿Cómo es que…?-.

-Mi pequeño es muy listo, voló de regreso al Centro Juvenil y lo encontré parado sobre una mesa, pero les agradezco mucho que lo haya cuidado y que le hayan conseguido una amiguita-dijo Adelle tomando la jaula donde estaba el nuevo perico y metió a su pequeña mascota-ahora vuelo, voy a picarles algo de fruta a mis nenes-.

Cuando Adelle se fue, Bulk y Skull miraron al primer perico con mucha atención-¿Nos habremos imaginado todo gordo?-.

-No estoy seguro…tal vez si…-.

Pero para terror de los dos muchachos, los ojos del perico brillaron con un destello morado y su cabeza dio un giro de 180 grados, dejando a ambos con la boca abierta y sumamente asustados, para luego emprender la huída.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el perico que se había convertido en el monstruo Poli se acerco a su nueva amiguita.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers aparecieron justo en el momento en que Alfa estudiaba el cofre-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kira.

-Estamos asegurándonos de que la entrega este igual a como la enviamos, no podemos correr el riesgo de que algo malo le haya pasado-dijo Alexis.

-¿Algo como qué?-pregunto Kenneth viendo el cofre.

-Como que se haya dañado durante el traslado o este sobrecargado, si ese fuera el caso podríamos hacer volar el Centro de Mando-explico Isis.

-Entiendo-Kenneth se quedo quieto un momento-esperen ¿explotar?-.

Alfa termino de escanear el cofre y finalmente tuvo el resultado-Todo parece estar perfectamente Dimitria-.

-Esas son buenas noticias, ahora podemos abrir el cofre, pero recuerda Alfa que debes actuar con la mayor cautela posible-.

-Entendido-Alfa abrió el cofre y los rangers se prepararon para lo que sea que había en el interior.

Lo que Alfa saco del interior de la caja fue una extraña esfera de cristal, la cual brillaba de los 6 colores de los rangers, rojo, azul, violeta, amarillo, negro y dorado, para también mostrar los atributos de cada uno, fuego, agua, viento, tierra, oscuridad y luz.

-¿Qué se supone que es esta esfera?-pregunto Marceline viéndola fijamente.

-Esta esfera es un Orbe Sagrado, en ella se guardan poderes sumamente misteriosos, poderosos, maravillosos y a la vez sumamente peligrosos-explico Dimitria.

-A ver si adivino, es para nosotros ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Sí y no, el orbe les dará un nuevo nivel de poder y despertara a la fuerza del dragón más poderosa que existe-.

-Eso suena bien, podremos patearle el trasero a Ivan Ooze de una vez por todas-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-No tan rápido Finn, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles-dijo Tommy serio-hay algo más ¿no es así?-.

-Efectivamente Tommy, la energía del orbe es sumamente inestable y peligrosa en su estado actual, tenemos que hacerle algunos cambios antes de que puedan usarlo-.

-Y eso nos llevara algo de tiempo-explico Alfa.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo?-pregunto Marceline cruzada de brazos.

-Un par de días o incluso un mes más-respondió Alfa algo preocupado por cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Ooze en ese tiempo.

Se hizo un largo silencio, pero fue roto por Soujiro-El lado amable, evitamos que Ivan le pusiera sus sucias manos encima, eso sí sería algo que lamentar-dijo bastante serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Soujiro, pero el perder esta reliquia también hará que se vuelva más desesperado-.

-Por ahora solo podemos agradecerles por toda su ayuda, sin ustedes no habríamos podido traer el orbe al Centro de Mando-dijo Yubel sonriéndoles con gratitud.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Soujiro cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Solo digo que necesitaron mucha ayuda para hacer este trabajo, hicieron lo correcto al pedirme ayuda-dijo Soujiro provocadoramente.

-Por si no lo sabes, somos bastante capaces de solucionar cualquier situación sin problema-dijo Yubel algo molesta.

-No desde mi punto de vista-.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre de lo que soy capaz?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Cuando quieras preciosa!-desafió Soujiro y ambos se vieron con unos ojos que lanzaban llamas.

Los demás solo se les quedaron viendo con mucha confusión, a excepción de Tommy, quien solo se rio divertido-Parece que no se soportan-dijo Kenneth.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay un paso-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Yubel como Soujiro voltearon al mismo tiempo-¡No digas esas cosas!-gritaron rojos por la vergüenza.

Los demás, incluyendo a la misma Dimitria, comenzaron a reírse por sus reacciones, pero en medio de las risas, Finn y Marceline no pudieron evitar lanzarse una pequeña mirada.

**(-)**

Después de la reunión en el Centro de Mando, Marceline y Kira se dirigieron al departamento que Kira había comprado para vivir en Angel Grove, al llegar, Marceline se quedo impresionada.

El lugar era muy modesto para una estrella como Kira, pero la ranger dorada le explico que ella es una persona sencilla que solo compra lo que se necesita para poder vivir, tenía su sala, su cocina, su televisión, un baño, la habitación de Kira era acogedora y finalmente, el estudio donde practicaba y componía nuevas notas.

También habían varias fotos de sus días como estudiante, como ranger y cuando comenzó su gran carrera cantando en comerciales de televisión y radio, Marceline estaba más que emocionada.

-Humilde pero es mi hogar-dijo Kira sonriendo.

-Es más que grandioso-dijo Marceline sonriendo-no puedo creer que este en casa de Kira Ford-.

-Vamos, no seas tan dramática, somos amigas después de todo-dijo Kira sonriendo.

Marceline vio una hoja de papel en una mesa y la curiosidad le gano-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Son los nombres de los que pasaron a la siguiente etapa de mis audiciones, los Grojband, los Newmans, una chica llamada Laura y finalmente, tú-dijo Kira sonriendo-pero no es momento de hablar de eso, estamos aquí para componer una canción para que te le declares a Finn-.

Marceline se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amiga-¿En serio me va a ayudar con eso?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Las amigas hacen eso-dijo Kira sonriéndole-así que hay que ponernos a trabajar, anda, vamos a mi estudio-Kira se detuvo al ver que Marceline no caminaba-¿Marcy?-.

-Lo siento…es que todo esto…me parece un sueño…jamás en mi vida pensé que Kira Ford…a quien he admirado desde niña…me considere su amiga-.

Kira sonrió y se acerco a Marceline-Una vez, mi amigo Ethan dijo "la vida está llena de sorpresas", y créeme, yo lo viví, Conner solía ser la estrella de fútbol de la escuela, un tipo sumamente arrogante, Ethan era el clásico ñoño escolar y yo pues…no era precisamente la chica más popular de la escuela, pero nos hicimos muy buenos amigos-Marceline sonrió-anda, vamos a componer notas mágicas-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y afortunadamente, el orbe está en manos de los rangers, pero como dijo Dimitria, antes de usar su poder debe pasar un poco de tiempo para ellos, pero es un tiempo que Ivan Ooze podría aprovechar para atacar"_

_Un aplauso para Código Eve, la luz madre de cada bakugan existente y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES INFORMO QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO HABRAN MÁS PREGUNTAS POR DOS RAZONES SENCILLAS, LA PRIMERA ES QUE QUIERO QUE LOS PERSONAJES QUE YA SELECCIONARON APAREZCAN PRONTO PARA QUE EL FIC NO SE HAGA MAS LARGO DE LO QUE PLANEO Y LA SEGUNDA…PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUNA NUEVA (RISA)**

**Lady Ashura: **_Rito podrá ser un gran guerrero, pero también es bastante torpe, es por eso que su padre y hermana casi no lo soportaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_entiendo, tiene sentido, respecto al paquete, ahora está en manos de Dimitria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_claro que habrá más demostraciones de bondad de Astronema, pero será más adelante, ya que ahora está planeando algo grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_eso se debe a que el arma requiere de mucha energía, ya que estaba programada para los Kamen Riders, pero Rito echo a perder el tiro y gasto la energía torpemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_un error lo comete cualquiera, no te preocupes y mejor suerte la próxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_el cofre contenía el orbe que viste en el capítulo y aunque aún no se sabe que hace, te puedo asegurar que será muy importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_ese fue de los momentos más cómicos de Lothor y por eso quise usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_¿pero cómo quieres que lo conozcan? Ten en cuenta que no quiero opacar a los rangers ni que se molesten por no darle tanto protagonismo a Superboy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_ese fue uno de los momentos más cómicos de Lothor y por eso quise usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_pues ya viste de que se trata, un orbe cuyos poderes místicos serán de mucha ayuda cuando el momento llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_vieras cuantas veces Rita quiso hacer lo mismo con su querido pero molesto hermanito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ese tipo de monstruos surgen cuando quien los crea es Rito Revolto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_yo te recomiendo que conserves el fic, de esa manera podrás hacer revisiones y ver que errores tuviste, como mejorarlos, etc. es lo que yo hago, además, es interesante ver como mejoras desde tu primer fic, respecto a tu OC, es difícil acordarse de todos, aunque los tenga anotados, ya que muchos dejan de comentar y pues…me veo en la penosa necesidad de eliminarlos, descuida, el tuyo aun esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_por el momento, el orbe que Dimitria pidió estará en el Centro de Mando y cuando llegue el momento el mismo orbe activara su poder y les dará el nuevo nivel a los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_afortunadamente el paquete de Dimitria llego a salvo hasta ella y lejos de las manos de Ooze, aunque aún se desconoce que puede hacer, respecto a Poli, ten en cuenta que Rito lo creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Shining Phoenix, Lady Ashura, Nami8221junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Bowser300000, Súper Kami Guru, Tease The Trébol, Fou-lu, Zeus, Hades, Nanashi, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Respuesta esperada

"_Bienvenidos a todos los enamorados del mundo, soy __**Cupido, **__el dios del amor, hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde los rangers no solo tendrán un buen y merecido descanso, sino que además, finalmente veremos la respuesta de una parejita, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=JLs-Xdd1RrY**

** www. youtube watch? v=uqzF91KtRPs**

** www. youtube watch? v=9nkYOdfYdfs**

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 34 Respuesta esperada.**

En casa de Kira, la ranger dorada se encontraba escribiendo una canción junto con Marceline, la ranger violeta se veía muy nerviosa, nunca lo había estado al escribir una canción, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que con ella le diría sus sentimientos a Finn.

-Cielos…estoy tan nerviosa-dijo Marceline con la cara toda roja-nunca creí que escribiría una canción así-.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo estará bien, solo tienes que ser sincera con tus sentimientos-dijo Kira sonriendo-eso es lo que transmitimos con nuestras canciones, nuestras emociones y nuestros sentimientos-.

Marceline sonrió-Vaya, nunca me imagine que usted fuera tan buena maestra-.

-Creo que lo hago bien, después de todo, aprendí del mejor-dijo recordando sus días como Dino Ranger bajo la tutela de Tommy Oliver.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de Angel Grove, Tommy pidió una sesión de entrenamiento entre Yubel y Soujiro, aunque ambos estaban encadenados de sus brazos izquierdos, con una cadena que los mantenía unidos.

-¿Podría explicarnos en qué consiste este ejercicio?-pregunto Yubel.

-El combate en cadenas es un tipo de entrenamiento que la Fuerza Mística perfecciono hace tiempo, es una manera de aprender a moverte en las situaciones más difíciles-explico Tommy.

Jake y Arcoíris estaban en el bosque haciendo un picnic, en Arcoíris se podía ver los resultados de su embarazo, ya que su estomago se había hinchado bastante.

-Recuerdo esto-dijo Soujiro-fue con un combate de espadas como Daggeron e Imperious arreglaron cuentas-.

-Pero esto no será un combate real, solo será un entrenamiento-recordó Tommy-Yubel, vas a pelear sin tus poderes rangers ¿te quedo claro?-Yubel asintió.

Soujiro sonrió-No te preocupes, no seré muy duro contigo-.

-Ya veremos que tan ciertas son esas palabras-dijo Yubel.

Tommy se puso en medio de ellos, pero a distancia segura-Muy bien ¡Comiencen!-.

El entrenamiento comenzó, mientras Jake y Arcoíris observaban-Apuesto 10 dólares a que gana Soujiro-.

Arcoíris le dio una mirada reprobatoria y Jake solo sonrió nervioso ante la mirada de su amada esposa multicolor.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Angel Grove, Kenneth, Finn y Odd se dirigían a una librería donde se iban a exhibir el nuevo libro de la saga de "Crepúsculo", aunque no iban precisamente para comprar el libro.

-Muy bien Odd, ya estamos listos para comenzar con nuestra pequeña revolución contra esos asquerosos libros que humillan a los vampiros-dijo Kenneth sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No creo que sea mejor que nuestra última broma Kenneth, pero creo que será divertido-dijo Odd riéndose al recordar su última broma.

Finn fue invitado por Kenneth para participar, el chico no lo dudo ni un instante, ya que amaba mucho las bromas-Oigan ¿podrían contarme en que consistió su última broma?-.

Kenneth se quedo pensando un momento y asintió-No le veo nada de malo, verás, esto paso hace más o menos un año…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

En una plaza comercial, más específicamente en una librería, donde Stephanie Meyer, la autora de Crepúsculo daría un mensaje por video a todos sus fanáticos, chicas en su mayoría, Kenneth y Odd se ocultaron detrás de unos escritorios, llevaban un micrófono, un cable que conectaron a la pantalla, solo necesitaban esperar a que el video comenzara.

-Esto va a ser genial, esa "escritora" aprenderá a no burlarse de los vampiros con esos niñitos afeminados-dijo Kenneth sonriendo malignamente.

-Oye Kenneth ¿puedo hacer yo la broma?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth se le quedo viendo muy inseguro, entonces Odd lo tomo de su playera y comenzó a zarandearlo-¡Ándale, di que si, no seas cobarde, aunque sea una, dos o tres palabras, ándale! ¿Sí?-.

Kenneth suspiro y asintió-Esta bien Odd-.

Odd lanzo un grito de felicidad-Gracias-.

Kenneth se quedo muy serio después de eso-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a arrepentir de esto?-.

El video comenzó y la imagen de Stephanie Meyer apareció-"Saludos a todos los seguidores de "Crepúsculo", hoy estoy aquí para darles un anuncio que cambiara sus vidas"-los fans se prepararon para escuchar a su "genio" literal-"y ese anuncio es…"-

Justo en ese momento, Kenneth y Odd activaron su micrófono y cuando Stephanie Meyer iba a hablar, Odd lo hizo también, haciendo parecer que lo que él decía en realidad salía de los labios de Stephanie Meyer.

-¡Son unos perdedores!-declaro Odd, mientras el video continuaba, al escuchar eso, los fanáticos de Crepúsculo agacharon las miradas-¡Se creen todas las patrañas que he escrito en esos libros por los cuales pagaron 600 dólares! ¿Qué creen? ¡Costo 8 dólares hacerlos y yo me orine sobre cada copia!-.

Rápidamente, el público soltó sus libros con mucho asco, mientras Kenneth abría los ojos asombrado por lo bien que Odd imitaba la voz de Meyer.

-¡He ganado una fortuna con los crédulos como ustedes y la he invertido todo a la noble causa Nazi, ahora mi querido Justin Biebir y yo practicamos el Kamasutra en una montaña de su dinero!-.

Los fans comenzaron a llorar al escuchar eso, cuando una fanática comenzó a correr hacia la pantalla, con sus gruesos libros a la vista-¡Traidora! ¡Tú corazón es más negro que las portadas de tus libros!-grito lanzando sus libros contra la pantalla, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Los trabajadores no lograron detenerla a tiempo, mientras Kenneth y Odd se reía al ver lo bien que resulto la broma-Muy bien Odd, me sorprendiste, no creí que podríamos salir bien de esta-.

-Gracias, espero que con esto todos esos crédulos que avergüenzan a los vampiros se olviden de esos ridículos libros, no me explico cómo les pueden gustar esas porquerías-.

-Odd…sigues hablando por el micrófono-dijo Kenneth entre dientes y con una mirada de tensión total.

Odd se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y soltó el aparato-¿Crees que hayan escuchado eso último?-.

-Si, los escuchamos-dijo una de las fanáticas, detrás de ellas, estaban todos los demás fans con caras asesinas.

-Corre-dijo Kenneth a Odd.

Ambos comenzaron a huir por toda la plaza, siendo perseguidos por una furiosa maza de seguidoras de Crepúsculo-¡Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto!-grito alarmado.

-¡Lo siento!-grito Odd sin dejar de correr.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando la historia termino, Finn silbo impresionado-Escuche algo sobre esa broma ¿fueron ustedes?-ambos asintieron-¡Fue la mejor broma del año!-grito emocionado-definitivamente será difícil de superar-.

-Pero por algo somos los mejores-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Cuando iban a llegar al establecimiento, se toparon con una pequeña sorpresa, una chica de cabello largo, amarrado por dos colas, con maquillaje blanco, labios pintados de rojos, colmillos de vampiros postizos, con una blusa roja de detalles negros, falda y mallas negras, con botas negras.

La chica estaba sujetada por dos trabajadores de la librería, mientras algunas chicas con aspecto de porristas la insultaban-¡Esos libros son un insulto para los vampiros! ¡Los vampiros son criaturas de la noche, no tipos que brillan con la luz de sol!-.

Los empleados se llevaron a la chica hasta la esquina y la soltaron-Escucha jovencita, a nadie le gustan esos libros, es más, a mí tampoco, pero es una librería y debemos venderlos, desgraciadamente-dijo el empleado retirándose.

-¡Al menos tengan la decencia de no colocarlos junto a novelas verdaderas de vampiros y menos junto a la de "Drácula de Bram Stocker!-grito la chica molesta.

La chica se preparo para irse, cuando se topo con los 3 chicos, que se le quedaron viendo de arriba abajo-Este… ¿buenos días?-saludo Kenneth sin saber que más decir.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos Kenneth?-.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

-Es simple, vamos juntos a la escuela, me siento hasta atrás-.

-Un momento-recordando-¿Laura? ¿La misma Laura que estuvo en las audiciones de Kira y que se gano un lugar?-.

-La misma-Laura vio a Finn y a Odd-hola chicos-.

-Hola-respondieron confusos.

Kenneth vio a Laura detenidamente-No sabía que eras fanática de los vampiros-dijo observándola.

-De los verdaderos vampiros, no de esas…burlas-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te sacaran así?-pregunto Odd.

Laura suspiro-Vamos al Centro Juvenil y les contaré-.

-Supongo que ya no haremos la broma ¿verdad?-pregunto Finn algo decepcionado.

-Ya no tendría caso-dijo Odd triste.

Justo en ese momento, el celular de Finn suena-¿Si? Hola Marcy ¿Qué pasa? ¿El lago de Angel Grove? Si, voy para allá, muy bien, nos vemos ahí entonces-dijo Finn cortando la llamada.

-¿Marceline?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Sí, quiere que vaya al lago, supongo que ustedes tendrán que ir al Centro Juvenil sin mí-.

-Ok, nos vemos luego-los chicos se despidieron de Finn, quien se dirigió hacia el lago.

**(-)**

En el bosque, Yubel y Soujiro continuaban con su entrenamiento, aunque ambos demostraban que no querían perder ante el otro-¡Date por vencida, Yubel, jamás vencerás a un guerrero de Avalon!-.

Yubel sonrió de manera extraña-Tal vez tengas razón, por suerte no estoy peleando con uno, peleo contigo-.

Jake hizo un sonido de que fue un buen golpe de parte de Yubel, Soujiro solo se rio y arremetió contra Yubel, quien bloqueo el golpe con su espada, la ranger roja dio un salto y la espada de Soujiro salió disparada por los aires.

Yubel la tomo con su mano libre y coloco ambas sobre el cuello de Soujiro, quien se quedo estático, pero Yubel le guiño un ojo y le devolvió su arma-¿Qué haces Yubel? ¡Ya lo tenías!-grito Jake, mientras Tommy sonreía.

El entrenamiento continuo unos 10 minutos más, cuando Soujiro piso la cadena sin querer, Yubel sonrió y jalo con fuerza su cadena, lanzando a Soujiro por los aires y derribándolo.

-Creo que gane-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso parece, lo admito, este round es tuyo-dijo Soujiro levantándose-pero no esperes que te lo deje fácil la próxima vez-.

-No espero que lo hagas-.

-Ambos lo hicieron bien, Yubel, luchaste con sabiduría, destreza y honor, esas son grandes cualidades en todo guerrero y especialmente, en todo líder-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-En cuanto a ti Soujiro realmente es bueno tenerte como aliado, ya que la competencia de ambos los ayuda a mejorar, pero les advierto que deben mantenerla controlada, por la línea entre competencia amistosa y rivalidad con odio puede ser muy delgada-.

-Entendido-.

-Por ahora volvamos a casa, creo que Elsa ya tendrá algo de comer y estoy hambriento-bromeo Tommy y tanto sus alumnos como los visitantes se rieron.

**(-)**

En el Centro Juvenil, Kenneth, Odd y Laura estaban sentados en una mesa, la chica les platico sobre su intento de evitar que vendieran los libros de Crepúsculo con una huelga, pero nada logro.

-Y lo que más me molesta es que todos los que leen esos libros son en su mayoría niñitas que quieren un chico como el tal Edward-.

-Y no sé que le ven a ese chico, cuando me tienen a mí en su lugar-dijo Odd peinando su cabello de manera seductora.

Laura solo frunció el seño por la acción de Odd y volteo a ver a Kenneth-¿Lo tiro su mamá de chiquito?-.

-Me he hecho la misma pregunta desde hace 11 años-dijo Kenneth y Odd puso una cara de ofendido.

-Bueno, aunque mi intento no salió como esperaba, quiero decirles que los admiro mucho a los dos, lo que hicieron hace un año en esa plaza comercial fue magnífico-.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Es una broma? Su video se hizo famoso en Internet, son las súper estrellas defensoras de los vampiros-.

-Ah, eso explica porque algunas porristas aun nos ven con caras asesinas-dijo Kenneth.

-Y porque siempre me dan de cachetadas cuando trato de acercarme a una de ellas-dijo Odd sobándose las mejillas.

Tanto Kenneth como Laura no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas ante el comentario de Odd, quien solo se quedo confundido por las risas de sus dos amigos.

**(-)**

El auto de Kira llego hasta el lago de Angel Grove, la ranger dorado solo iba a dejar a Marceline, ya que Kira no quería formar un mal tercio con los dos tortolos, pero entonces, noto a Marceline muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Marcy?-.

-No puedo hacerlo…nunca me he declarado a un chico…y menos cantarle una canción de amor-.

Kira sonrió comprensiva-No te preocupes amiga, sé que podrás hacerlo, después de todo, se trata del chico que amas y que sabes que te ama a ti-.

-Si…pero… ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si terminamos y ya no podemos ni ser amigos?-pregunto Marceline hecha un manojo de nervios.

Kira suspiro y le puso una mano en su hombro-No dejes que el "y si" te impida tener una relación que sabes que funcionara muy bien-.

-Pero…-.

-Nada de "peros", solo dime una cosa ¿Qué es lo que te dice tu corazón?-.

Marceline se quedo en silencio un momento y respondió-Que…Finn es el chico indicado para mí-.

-Muy bien y si tu corazón te lo dice, entonces no tienes nada que temer, después de todo, el amor es algo sumamente maravilloso-.

Marceline abrazo con fuerza a Kira, dejando sorprendida a la ranger dorada-Gracias, mil gracias por todo-.

Kira sonrió y abrazo a Marceline-No es nada, para eso estamos las amigas-cuando se separaron, Kira le dio su guitarra-toma, ve por él y buena suerte-.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Marceline sonriendo y bajando del auto.

Cuando Marceline abandono el vehículo, Kira lo encendió y se retiro, sabía que debía darles un poco de privacidad a los dos tortolitos, cuando su ídolo se retiro, Marceline se acerco a la sombra de un árbol y espero.

No tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que Finn apareció al cabo de 10 minutos-¡Marcy!-.

-¡Finn!-exclamo Marceline sonriendo.

El chico llego hasta ella y recupero el aliento, para luego ver a su amiga-Bueno Marcy…ya estoy aquí ¿para que querías verme?-en el fondo, Finn se imaginaba que Marceline por fin le iba a dar una respuesta su declaración después de tanto tiempo, pero le preocupaba mucho que fuera una respuesta negativa.

Marceline respiro hondo y hablo-Finn…antes que nada quiero pedirte que me perdones por haberme tardado tanto en darte mi respuesta, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ya estoy lista para decirte que siento por ti y te lo diré de la única manera en que puedo hacerlo…cantando-y comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

(Nota: y un recuerdo que nos llevara a los buenos tiempos, cuando había buenas cosas que ver en la tele: ** www. youtube watch? v=G54738EVU54**)

**Al cielo pido un favor  
Que tú me quieras a mi  
Deseo a morir y  
Algún día tu estés  
Por siempre  
Conmigo tengo la fe**

Yo no sé porque  
Te niegas a creer  
Que soy quién más te ama  
Y yo te hare muy feliz  
Tarde o temprano  
Serás tú mi hombre

Yo se que el cielo me  
Va a escuchar  
Lo presiente mi corazón  
Y al escuchar mi canción  
Yo estoy muy segura  
Vendrás aquí

No temas no te hare mal  
Debes dejarte llevar  
Por un mar azul  
Mucho te puedo ofrecer  
No te vas a arrepentir

No temas no te hare mal  
Debes dejarte llevar  
Por un mar azul  
Y algún día tu y yo  
Felices seremos  
Tengo la fe

TE AMO

Cuando Marceline termino de cantar, miro a Finn con mucha ansiedad, el chico tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que la chica-Marcy…entonces…eso significa que… ¿Qué significa?-pregunto sin poder decirlo.

Marceline suspiro derrotada, a veces el chico era tan…mejor se lo guardaba para ella misma-Significa que…yo también te amo grandísimo idiota-dijo golpeándolo en el brazo-¿Qué no es obvio?-.

Finn sonrió nervioso-Lo siento Marcy…es solo que…no puedo creer que esto sea real…me hace tan feliz…-Finn abrazo a Marceline y viceversa-entonces…significa que ahora… ¿somos novios?-.

-Eso depende de ti Finn-bromeo Marceline.

Finn entendió la indirecta-Esta bien…Marceline Abadder… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-pregunto nervioso, Marceline sonrió divertida.

-El honor será todo mío-dijo Marceline besando a Finn en los labios, fue un beso corto, pero lleno del amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y debo decir que ya era hora que esos dos finalmente se confesaran lo que sienten, ya se habían tardado mucho, pero el amor suele actuar de maneras misteriosas, yo lo sé mejor que nadie"_

_Un aplauso para Cupido, el dios del amor y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo el gusto de siempre:_

**Próximo fic:**

**Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas (Como entrenar a tu dragón): Hipo abandona Berk después de que Astrid descubre a Chimuelo y se lo cuenta a Estoico, en su viaje buscando un nuevo hogar, se encontrara con una persona que creyó perdida, nuevos amigos, una nueva vida, pero también nuevos enemigos, el reino de las tinieblas comienza su ataque.**

**Este fic será el regreso de personajes tan queridos como el Rey Drago, los maestros oscuros (clásicos y nuevos), y la pequeña Pixie.**

**Yo les avisaré cuando aceptare OC.**

**Lady Ashura: **_las preguntas están suspendidas hasta que se me ocurran algunas nuevas, ya que por el momento, no se me ocurre otra, esa es la razón principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_ciertamente, pero aun no se deben confiar, ya que Ivan Ooze no se rinde tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_pues no se habrán llevado un regaño de parte de Adelle, pero vaya que se llevaron un buen susto por lo que el perico hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_exactamente, es como bien dice el dicho "del odio al amor hay solo un paso". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_yo te recomiendo que cuides mejor tus invenciones, especialmente con Rito rondando el palacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entonces ¿no te gustaría terminar con Yubel en el fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_es un orbe sagrado, pero no el de Bakugan, este orbe posee poderes místicos que son legendarios y que despertaran el verdadero poder del dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_eso suena interesante, veré que puedo hacer, ya que quizás si pueda hacer que los rangers se enfrenten a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_esa pregunta se resolverá cuando Ivan Ooze obtenga el libro galáctico, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_aun le queda bastante a este fic, no porque ya tenga mi próximo fic decidido significa que este ya va a acabar tan pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_dentro de poco los verás amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_aunque el orbe este en manos de Dimitria, aun no es el momento para que se use, todo se resolverá a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Súper Kami Guru, Tease The Trébol, Urano, Fou-lu, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Venganza

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Magna Defender, **__hoy he venido a presentar este capítulo, donde conoceremos a un antiguo enemigo de Scorpina, alguien que busca terminar con esa guerrera, del mismo modo que yo intente acabar con Scorpius hace muchos años"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=FVkuQhsv3As**

** www. youtube watch? v=xe7eP_MSh7M**

** www. youtube watch? v=VXXr43XoO2I**

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 35 Venganza.**

En el Centro Juvenil se encontraban Yubel, Kenneth y Kira, Tommy estaba revisando los exámenes finales para entregar calificaciones antes de las vacaciones, Elsa estaba trabajando en la preparación del baile de primavera.

-Ya se tardaron-dijo Kenneth viendo que Finn y Marceline aun no llegaban-¿les habrá pasado algo?-.

-Si ese fuera el caso Dimitria nos avisaría-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-Sospecho que nos darán una gran noticia-dijo Kira sonriendo al imaginarse de que querían hablar sus dos amigos.

En esos momentos, Finn y Marceline llegaron, pero lo que llamo la atención de sus amigos es que iban tomados de la mano, sin poder disimularlo, los 3 se vieron con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos-dijo Finn.

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde, estábamos platicando y se nos paso el tiempo-dijo Marceline sonriendo.

Yubel miro las manos entrelazadas de sus dos amigos-¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos?-pregunto pícaramente.

Tanto Finn como Marceline se vieron y se sonrojaron-S…si bueno…solo les diré que Marcy por fin me dio una respuesta-.

-Y por lo que veo fue la que esperabas-dijo Kenneth sonriendo, ambos se sonrojaron mucho más.

-Entonces ¿ya están saliendo juntos?-pregunto Kira.

-Podría decirse que si-dijo Marceline sonriendo y abrazándose más a Finn-y debo admitirlo, nunca creí que me sentiría tan feliz-.

Yubel se levanto y se acerco a ellos-Pues solo nos queda felicitarlos y desearles que sean muy felices juntos-.

-Gracias-.

-Esto amerita una celebración-dijo Kenneth contento-¿Qué dicen si vamos al cine esta noche?-.

-Suena bien-dijo Kira-necesito descansar un poco, preparar la segunda ronda es muy agotador-.

-Y hablando de eso ¿Cuándo empezara esa ronda?-pregunto Marceline con mucha ansiedad.

-Una vez que empiecen las vacaciones verán de que se trata, por ahora no diré nada más-dijo Kira sonriendo.

En ese momento, Adelle llego con 5 vasos de su mejor batido de frutas-Aquí tienen chicos-.

-Este…nosotros pedimos esto, Adelle-dijo Yubel extrañada.

-Y nosotros ni siquiera hemos ordenado-agrego Finn.

-Lo sé chicos, pero considérenlo un regalo de mi parte para la nueva y feliz pareja-dijo viendo a Finn y Marceline.

-Oiga ¿Cómo sabe que ellos dos?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Los vi llegar tomados de la mano y con una boba sonrisa de amor en sus rostros, no es difícil de deducir, además, ya era tiempo de que sucediera, estaba comenzando a creer que tendría que encerrarlos en el armario para que hicieran algo-bromeo Adelle y todos se rieron-disfrútenlos, esta vez invita la casa-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Adelle-dijo Kira sonriendo-y espero poder contar contigo para mi proyecto-.

-Cuente conmigo señorita Kira, será un verdadero honor-dijo Adelle retirándose.

Los rangers vieron a su amiga con mucha curiosidad, Kira solo sonrió con inocencia-Lo siento chicos, tendrán que esperar para saber de qué se trata-dijo sonriendo y sus amigos se encogieron en hombros.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Arturina se encontraba en sus aposentos viendo la foto del día de su boda con Gasket, aun no podía creer que ya habían pasado 2 meses de su destrucción.

Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención-Adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y Scorpina entro-Hola, te traigo un poco de jugo de lava-dijo acercándose con el vaso del cual salía vapor.

-Gracias-Arturina tomo el vaso y bebió su contenido, para luego suspirar.

-¿Aun lo extrañas verdad?-pregunto Scorpina viendo la foto.

-Estuvimos casados por muchos siglos…aun no puedo creer que ya no este y el señor Ivan ni siquiera se ha molestado en tratar de reconstruirlo-.

-Bueno…ten en cuenta que Ooze no es alguien a quien quieras hacer enojar y perdona que te lo diga pero…Gasket actuó muy estúpidamente al recurrir a la espada de Damocles-.

-Lo sé…trate de detenerlo, pero él siempre fue terco y obstinado-.

-Igual que su padre, el rey Mondo-ambas se rieron y suspiraron-vaya, extraño los días cuando la Alianza del Mal gobernaba a todo este universo y estuvo a punto de conquistar los otros-.

-Fueron buenos tiempos, antes de que Zordon y sus mascotas lo arruinaran-agrego Arturina-es molesto que cada vez que tratamos de destruir al mundo esos rangers aparecen y lo arruinan todo-.

-Pero algún día tendrán lo que se merecen y entonces…-Scorpina se quedo en silencio y se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Arturina viéndola extrañada.

-Algo se acerca…alguien que creí que no volvería a ver-respondió sonriendo misteriosamente-hay que informarle al gran Ooze-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Alfa revisaba a Arcoíris con un escáner, monitoreando sus ritmos cardiacos, así como los de la criatura (s) que llevaba en su vientre, mientras Jake esperaba impaciente.

-Ya dime como esta mi señora, Alfa-pidió desesperado.

Alfa no respondió y siguió con su trabajo, después de algunos minutos-Listo Arcoíris, ya puedes levantarte-.

-"Gracias Alfa"-.

-Todo parece estar bien, estas perfectamente saludable, al igual que el retoño que llevas en tu interior-explico con calma, al escuchar eso, tanto Jake como su esposa se abrazaron felices-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es tan emocionante, pronto tendremos cachorritos en el Centro de Mando!-.

Dimitria solo pudo reírse ante la emoción de Alfa, ella sabía que aunque era feliz en el Centro de Mando, a veces se sentía muy solo al tener que trabajar, y aunque Jake y Arcoíris vivían ahí se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, provocando dejar a Alfa como siempre.

Cuando iba a decir algo una alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Es la alarma de proximidad, alguien está solicitando permiso para entrar al Centro de Mando!-.

-Detecto energía conocida, quien está tratando de entrar al Centro de Mando es un buen amigo mío, permítele la entrada Alfa y comunícate con los rangers de inmediato-.

-En seguida-.

**(-)**

Los rangers seguían charlando en el Centro Juvenil, Finn y Marceline estaban muy pegados uno del otro, algo que molestaba a cierto chico que también había ido al centro para comer algo.

-Vaya Ash, parece que ya te bajaron a la novia-se burlo uno de los amigos de Ash.

-Ese tonto no me va a quitar lo que es mío, ahora mismo le enseñare quien manda aquí-Ash se dispuso a ir a la mesa de los rangers, cuando estos se levantaron de golpe y salieron presurosos-¿ven? Me tiene miedo, por eso se fue-dijo Ash burlándose.

Los rangers salieron del Centro Juvenil tras escuchar sus comunicadores sonar, Yubel activo el suyo-Adelante Alfa-.

-"Rangers, teletransportense al Centro de Mando de inmediato"-.

-Pero el Dr. O no está aquí-dijo Kira.

-"Ya me he comunicado con él, viene para acá también"-.

-Entendido, vámonos-los rangers se convirtieron en 5 rayos de sus colores.

**(-)**

Cuando los rangers llegaron al Centro de Mando, se encontraron con Tommy y un misterioso individuo que había llegado recientemente-Rangers, que gusto verlos, como ven hoy tenemos un invitado, un viejo amigo mío, les presento a Evan Star-.

Un joven de tez bronceada, ojos cafés y cabello castaño corto un poco desordenado, usa una chamarra azul con una playera gris, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos, lleva una espada amarrada con una cinta a su espalda y una pistola en ambos lados de su cintura.

Evan sonrió y se acerco a los rangers-Es un honor conocer a los Power Rangers-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Yubel estrechando su mano, pero aun se podía ver la duda en sus miradas-¿podrían explicarnos que pasa aquí?-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Scorpina y Arturina se presentaron ante Ivan Ooze, quien escucho la explicación de la mujer escorpión-¿Un antiguo rival tuyo?-.

-No sé si "rival" se la palabra adecuada, ya que él era un niño cuando ocurrió todo-.

-Explícate-ordeno Ooze mirando fijamente a su general.

-Su nombre es Evan Star, es un sobreviviente de los ataques de la Alianza de Mal, de cuando Dark Specter tomo su lugar gran señor, yo fui enviada a ese mundo para conquistarlo, el ataque fue certero y efectivo, ese mundo estuvo a punto de caer bajo nuestro control, entonces Zordon sacrifico su vida y mi ejército se volvió polvo, yo logre salvarme porque me escondí dentro de una cueva que estaba bajo el mar de ese mundo-.

-Recuerdo eso, aunque después ya no tengo recuerdo alguno de lo que sucedió-dijo Astronema confundida.

-Debió ser el momento en que quedaste en hibernación-dijo Ivan con seriedad.

-Si…tal vez sea cierto…-dijo Astronema muy confundida por los espacios en blanco de su mente.

Ooze comenzó a caminar por el salón-Y dime entonces querida Scorpina ¿Qué es lo que deseas exactamente?-.

-Un escorpión jamás deja a una de sus víctimas con vida, le pido que me deje acabar con él ahora que tengo oportunidad-.

Ooze se quedo pensando en lo que Scorpina le pedía y sonrió-No puedo negarme a una pequeña venganza, eso me agrada-dijo riéndose-pero enviare a Arturina contigo-.

-Mi señor, si me permite, quiero presentarle a una nueva creación que seguramente podría atraer a los rangers y a ese guerrero-dijo Estraga.

-No te quedes ahí parado, dime de qué se trata-.

-Le presento mi señor a Cobra Khan-señalo Estraga.

Un monstruo con la cabeza de en forma de una cobra, piel escamosa verde con detalles morados, un extraño líquido viscoso cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos eran amarillos y de su boca surgían 4 colmillos filosos, sus manos terminaban en cabeza de serpientes, al igual que la parte final de su cola.

-¡A su servicio!-declaro siseando.

-¿Una serpiente? Eso me agrada-dijo Ivan riéndose.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Bulk y Skull se encargaban de la nueva idea de Adelle, entrega de almuerzos a domicilio, en esos momentos, les tocaba entregar el almuerzo a los trabajadores de la fábrica de químicos de la ciudad.

-Muy bien Skull, esto es parte del nuevo plan de Adelle, así que tenemos que hacerlo excelente a menos que quieras lavar los baños de nuevo-dijo Bulk estremeciéndose.

-¡No gordo, todo menos eso!-grito Skull aterrado.

-Entonces hagamos que Adelle se sienta orgullosa de nosotros y comencemos a trabajar-.

Justo cuando se dirigieron a entregar los alimentos, los trabajadores aparecieron, se veían muy aterrados y corrían en dirección contraria, dejando a los dos amigos confundidos, especialmente porque los ignoraron.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Bulk.

-Cuando hay que ir, hay que ir-dijo Skull rascándose la cabeza.

En ese momento, un siseo se escucho detrás de ellos-Bienvenidos muchachos-ambos amigos voltearon con algo de miedo y se toparon con Cobra Khan, al verlo, ambos gritaron aterrados-¿esos almuerzos son para mí? Que gentiles, aunque prefiero la carne humano-.

Bulk y Skull retrocedían aterrados, especialmente cuando Scorpina y Arturina aparecieron detrás de ellos-Hola muchachos-dijo Scorpina.

-¿Nos recuerdan?-pregunto Arturina.

Al verlas, ambos amigos no tardaron en ubicarlas-¡Gordo, gordo, son…son…!-.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé!-grito Bulk asustado.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers escucharon la historia de Evan hasta el final-Entonces… ¿tu planeta fue atacado por la Alianza del Mal?-pregunto Kira.

-Hace años, cuando Astronema se convirtió en la reina del mal, poco después de la destrucción de Espectro-silbido-me sorprendió lo rápido que ascendió al trono en cuanto Espectro cayó-.

-Astronema se volvió más cruel después de que Espectro le lavara el cerebro, al parecer hizo un trabajo demasiado bien, ya que la princesa se volvió más ambiciosa-dijo Tommy.

-¿Creen que intente lo mismo con Ivan Ooze?-pregunto Yubel-me refiero a intentar tomar su lugar como la gran monarca del mal-.

-Ivan no tiene de que preocuparse-dijo Dimitria-ya que él es mucho más astuto que Espectro-.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que Astronema no traicionara a Ivan como lo hizo con ese tal Espectro?-pregunto Marceline.

-Porque si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho-explico Dimitria-Astronema no solo es poderosa, es astuta y eso la hace muy peligrosa-.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Bulk y Skull están en problemas en la planta química!-exclamo Alfa.

Los rangers vieron lo que pasaba por el globo visor, descubriendo a sus dos amigos en graves problemas-Esto es como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Tommy serio.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos ahora mismo-dijo Yubel.

-Yo también iré-agrego Evan-puedo serles útil-.

Los rangers se vieron entre sí-Hasta ahora todos nuestros nuevos aliados nos han ayudado mucho-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante-dijo Yubel sonriendo-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-.

**(-)**

En la planta de químicos, Bulk y Skull no sabían para donde escapar, estaban rodeados por sus 3 atacantes, mientras Cobra Khan siseaba y abría su mandíbula-Ahora la pregunta es ¿a quién me comeré primero?-.

Skull se adelanto-Cómeme a mí, pero deja a ir a mi amigo-.

-No, cómeme mejor a mí, te durare más tiempo-dijo Bulk con actitud noble.

-Eso es cierto, está bien, comételo a él mejor-dijo Skull dispuesto a retirarse, cuando Bulk lo jalo del cuello se su camisa.

-Se supone que dirías que te comiera a ti-.

Skull sonrió nervioso-Si…lo siento gordo, pero seamos francos, tú tienes más carne que yo-.

-¡Basta de estupideces!-grito Cobra Khan-¡Voy a devorarlos a ambos de una vez!-la vil serpiente abrió mucho su mandíbula y se preparo para comer.

Bulk y Skull lanzaron un grito de pánico, cuando un disparo derribo a la cobra, los rangers habían llegado al rescate-¡Los Power Rangers!-grito Bulk.

-¡A tiempo como siempre!-exclamo Skull contento.

En sus motos dragón, los rangers se dirigieron hacia el atacante de sus amigos-¡Resistan muchachos, ya vamos para allá!-grito Tommy, de pronto, una sombra salió de la nada y subió sobre su moto, Tommy volteo y se topo con Zeltrax-¿eh?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-.

Tommy tuvo que frenar bruscamente y Zeltrax salió disparado hacia adelante, pero aterrizo de pie, el ranger negro vio a sus amigos-¡Ustedes sigan adelante, yo me encargare de Zeltrax!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Tommy bajo de su moto y desenvaino su sable-Supongo que sería inútil tratar de razonar contigo ¿verdad?-.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, además, ya sabes lo que dicen; las acciones dicen más que las palabras-Zeltrax saco su lanza y comenzaron una nueva batalla.

Mientras tanto, los rangers y Evan llegaron con los dos empleados de Adelle-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Kira.

-Ahora que llegaron lo estamos-dijo Skull sonriendo.

-Ay que lindos ¡Salgan de aquí ahora!-ordeno Marceline.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Power Rangers, gracias!-declaro Bulk y los dos emprendieron la retirada.

Cobra Khan se levanto y encaro a sus enemigos-Se me escaparon mis dos bocados, pero a cambio tengo 6 más y deben ser de sabores, ya que son de diferentes colores-.

-¡Si quieres comernos inténtalo, pero no te saldrá barata la comida!-declaro Finn.

-Por alguna razón eso no sonó muy bien-dijo Kenneth.

Los rangers y Cobra Khan se prepararon para pelear, pero en ese momento-¡No tan rápido rangers!-Arturina les disparo con sus flechas, Evan se protegió, pero cuando se incorporo, una mano lo sujeto del hombro.

-Sorpresa-dijo Scorpina sonriendo.

-¿Tú?-.

Scorpina lanzo a Evan por los aires y el guerrero aterrizo de pie-Que gusto verte de nuevo muchacho, no te había visto desde el día en que casi destruyo tu amado planeta-.

-Qué lástima que Zordon lo evito y la mayor parte de la Alianza Maligna fue destruida ¿no crees?-.

Scorpina se rio-Eso ya forma parte del pasado, pero ahora que Ivan Ooze ha regresado pronto la Alianza del Mal gobernara todo el Multiverso, como siempre debió haber sido-

-No mientras yo esté con vida-declaro Evan desenvainando su espada.

Scorpina sonrió y saco la suya-Eso puede ser cierto, afortunadamente hay una solución sencilla al problema, tanto tuyo como de los Power Rangers-.

Una nueva batalla iba a comenzar, pero los rangers ignoraban que Cobra Khan había dejado una desagradable sorpresa en el interior de la planta y el tiempo comenzaba a correr.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este fue el final del capítulo, pero no de la batalla, ahora veremos si ese joven tiene lo necesario para vengar la destrucción de su planeta y evitar que más maldad siga haciendo daño"_

_Un aplauso para Magna Defender, uno de los rangers más memorables de la historia y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto amigos:_

**AHORA QUE SABEN CUAL ES MI SIGUIENTE FIC LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIEREN QUE LES BIOGRAFIAS DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN PARA QUE PUEDAN PENSAR MEJOR SUS OC O PREFIEREN DESARROLLARLOS SIN LAS BIOGRAFIAS?**

**Lady Ashura: **_la relación de ambos está comenzando, pero desgraciadamente, se enfrentaran a muchos planes siniestros que Ivan tiene preparados, además de los misteriosos proyectos de Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_eso es lo que planea, ya que sin Zordon, Ivan quiere terminar lo que empezó hace 10000 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_bueno, yo odio a esa saga porque son una burla para los vampiros, además de que la historia está muy sin chiste ¿conoces a Stephen King? Uno de los más grandes escritores de estos tiempos, él mismo dijo que esa saga es basura y si él lo dice, entonces es cierto, por cierto, fuiste la única que dijo algo sobre la broma de ese par y te lo agradezco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_creo que estas pidiendo un milagro, ya que hablamos de Ivan Ooze y esa es una de las cosas que más odia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya vamos a la mitad, por eso puse el próximo fic de adelanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ah bueno, entonces eso aclara el punto perfectamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_es un gran clásico del Anime, por eso lo escogí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_será un fic normal que transcurre en la época de Hipo y los demás, antes de que se supiera de otros mundos y universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_ok, yo tenía pensado hacer que Batman llegara y ayudara a los rangers contra Darkseid, pero como tú prefieras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_ciertamente es algo maravilloso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_y cuando lo haga se deberán preparar no para una batalla, sino para una guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias por comentar por la broma, tú y Nami8221 fueron los únicos que me dijeron que les pareció, lástima que Odd lo arruino por hablar de más, respecto a porque escogí esa seria, simplemente me gusta y creo que será interesante usar a Drago en otro tiempo donde no se sepa del Multiverso, y la pareja si será Hipo y Astrid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_ese libro solo se hizo para humillar a los vampiros, todos ellos son una bola de imbéciles afeminados, ojalas Van Helsing o Blade aparecieran para darles su merecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Súper Kami Guru, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Explosion quimica

"_Bienvenidos, soy el __**Capitán Planeta, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo donde veremos cómo esta amenaza constante a nuestro planeta usa las armas que los humanos crean para dañar nuestro mundo, pero estos valientes ecologistas están listos para actuar"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=lY_tTjHrv0k**

** www. youtube watch? v=o083ufFvL0s**

** www. youtube watch? v=eb82CcJYt4U**

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 36 Explosión química.**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria y Alfa monitoreaban la situación a través del globo visor-Alfa, detecto una extraña anomalía en la planta química, algo está ocurriendo-.

-Lo verificare de inmediato Dimitria-Alfa comenzó a trabajar y localizo aquello que perturbaba a Dimitria-¡Ay, ay, ay! Es una especie de aparato explosivo-.

Como Alfa dijo, el globo visor mostro la imagen de una pequeña, pero poderosa bomba con la forma de una serpiente, colocada precisamente en los tanques de los químicos más tóxicos y peligrosos de toda la planta.

-Si esa bomba estalla, la reacción química será catastrófica, la explosión sería la equivalente a un desastre nuclear y el daño a la Tierra sería mortal-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Alfa alarmado y corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Enviaremos apoyo de inmediato, comunícate con Soujiro de prisa, los rangers mantendrán ocupados a los siervos de Ivan-.

-En seguida-Alfa abrió la comunicación y envió a Soujiro a la acción.

**(-)**

En la planta química, los rangers peleaban contra las tropas de Ooze, aunque además de Tommy y Zeltrax, Scorpina y Evan eran quienes peleaban con más ferocidad que los demás.

-¡Que gentil fuiste al venir a buscarme a la Tierra, eso hará que por fin complete la misión que no pude completar hace años!-declaro Scorpina lanzando un golpe con su espada.

-¡Esta vez todo será diferente!-declaro Evan golpeando a Scorpina y haciéndola retroceder.

Yubel, por su parte evadió un golpe de Cobra Khan, Kenneth y Finn, por su parte, atacaron a la vil serpiente, mientras Marceline y Arturina se disparaban flechas entre sí.

En ese momento, el comunicador de la ranger roja sonó-¿Qué pasa Alfa?-.

-"Rangers, detectamos una bomba dentro de la planta química"-.

-¿Qué? ¿Una bomba?-el grito de Yubel llamo la atención de todos y los rangers, así como Evan, se alarmaron al escuchar la palabra "bomba".

Cobra Khan se rio al ver las miradas de terror de todos-Así que ya descubrieron mi pequeña sorpresa ¿eh? Así es, hay una bomba dentro de la planta química, la cual explotara dentro de 10 minutos, destruyendo esta planta de químicos peligrosos-.

Kenneth se alarmo al comprender la situación-Pero eso…causaría un gran daño, no solo podía destruir la ciudad, también dañaría el medio ambiente de forma permanente-.

Cobra Khan volvió a reírse-Eso no importa, ya que Ivan Ooze quiere este planeta destruido-.

Yubel devolvió la vista a su comunicador-¡Alfa, dime donde está la bomba, iré a desactivarla!-.

-"No es necesario, ya enviamos a Soujiro, él se encargara de la bomba, ustedes solo terminen con esos malvados"-.

-Entendido ¡Rangers, debemos pasar al siguiente nivel!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Celestial/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova! ¡Drago Poder!-.

-¡Como si eso me asustara!-declaro Cobra Khan.

-¡Destrúyelos ahora!-indicó Arturina.

-¡Será un placer!-.

Mientras tanto, Soujiro apareció en otra entrada de la fábrica, después de recibir las indicaciones de Alfa, supo que no tenía tiempo-Hora de buscar esa bomba-dijo entrando rápidamente.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ooze observaba lo que pasaba-Al parecer el guerrero de Avalon quiere impedir que dañemos el medio ambiente-dijo Astronema.

-Envíen Drakzes y Mutridos a detenerlo-ordeno Ivan.

-Como ordene-.

**(-)**

Soujiro corría por los pasillos de la planta química, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los contenedores con aquella peligrosa bomba, según Alfa, tenía menos de 10 minutos.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina, se topo con varios Drakzes y Mutridos que lo rodearon-Oh genial, como si no tuviera prisa-Soujiro saco su espada y se lanzo a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Bulk y Skull en su huída, llegaron al lugar exacto donde se coloco la bomba, no habían parado de correr, hasta que no pudieron más-Ay gordo…creo que ser viejos…no solo implica…ser más…sabio…también…implica que…-Skull no pudo terminar porque cayó al suelo de lo agotado que estaba.

-Te…comprendo…Skull…-y Bulk también se desplomo en el suelo.

Ya tirados en el suelo, los dos trataban de recuperar el aire, cuando algo llamo la atención de Skull-Oye gordo ¿Qué será eso?-pregunto levantándose y acercándose a una palanca, donde había una pequeña esfera con la forma de una serpiente, la cual marcaba 7:30 y disminuía continuamente.

Bulk se levanto y se acerco-¿Qué encontraste Skull?-.

-Una pelota con forma de serpiente, mira, tiene números que van al revés-.

-A eso se le llama cuenta regresiva-.

-Ah ¿y cuenta regresiva para qué?-pregunto Skull confundido y Bulk solo se encogió en hombros sin saber que decir.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Alfa se alarmo más-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Bulk y Skull encontraron la bomba y ahora la tienen en sus manos!-.

-¿Dónde está Soujiro?-pregunto Dimitria.

Alfa lo busco y vio lo que pasaba-¡Esta peleando contra Drakzes y Mutridos!-.

-Debe darse prisa, el tiempo se acaba rápidamente, si esa bomba estalla pronto podríamos ver un daño ecológico irreparable-.

**(-)**

Cobra Khan rodo por el suelo y al poco tiempo, se le unieron Zeltrax y Arturina, momento que los rangers aprovecharon para combinar sus armas-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista!-.

-¡Voy a devorarlos a todos!-declaro Cobra Khan.

-¡Ira de Dragón!-.

El disparo fue certero y Cobra Khan cayó al suelo, explotando, mientras que Zeltrax y Arturina salieron disparados por el aire-Buen trabajo rangers-felicito Tommy.

-Gracias, ahora debemos ir a buscar esa bomba-dijo Yubel.

-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Zeltrax levantándose-¡Tienen otros asuntos que atender!-y disparando un rayo, se convirtió en un gigante, haciendo lo mismo con Arturina y Cobra Khan.

Los rangers retrocedieron ante eso, pero ya se lo esperaban-¡Hora de la artillería pesada!-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Evan?-pregunto Kira.

El aludido rodo por el suelo al esquivar un ataque de Scorpina y se incorporo-¡Ustedes hagan lo que tienen que hacer, yo me encargo de esto!-.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los 6 dragones hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron sus respectivas transformaciones-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Absu Modalidad Ninja!-.

-¡Kami Modalidad Valkiria!-.

Los 3 Megazord encararon a sus enemigos y Cobra Khan se adelanto-¡Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, la bomba estallara dentro de 5 minutos!-.

-¡Eso no pasara!-declaro Tommy y la batalla comenzó.

**(-)**

Al escuchar eso, Alfa se alarmo más-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es malo, quedan menos de 5 minutos para la explosión! ¡Tal vez debemos enviar el orbe, Dimitria!-.

-La energía del orbe aun es muy inestable, hacer eso podría ser más perjudicial que benéfico, debemos confiar en que los rangers y sus aliados podrán solucionar este predicamento-.

-Solo espero que lo logren o Bulk y Skull también serán destruidos-.

**(-)**

Tal como Alfa decía, Bulk y Skull aun no sabían lo que tenían en sus manos, pero ahora el aparato mostraba 3:30 y seguía retrocediendo en cuenta regresiva.

-¿Qué crees que pase cuando llegue a cero?-pregunto Skull.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea la clave para que descubramos la identidad de los Power Rangers, porque me parece mucha coincidencia que ellos vinieran aquí precisamente-.

-De hecho…vinieron porque nos estaba atacando un monstruo serpiente ¿recuerdas?-.

-Esta puede ser la señal de que estamos destinados a descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers y ser famosos-.

-Si…famosos-dijo Skull sonriendo-mira, ya solo quedan 2 minutos-.

En ese momento, un Drakze cayó cerca de ellos y Soujiro apareció deteniendo los ataques de los soldados que quedaban, cuando diviso a los dos muchachos-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Suelten eso, es una bomba sumamente peligrosa!-.

-¿Una bomba?-exclamo Bulk, Skull se la dio a Bulk y este se la devolvió, ambos comenzaron a pasarse la bomba entre sí sin saber que hacer por el pánico que comenzaron a sentir.

Soujiro solo rodo los ojos al ver estas acciones-Pero que torpes-dijo lanzando a los Drakzes contra los Mutridos y corrió hacia ellos-¡Arrójenla hacia mí!-.

Bulk no dudo en hacer lo que aquel extraño individuo le pidió y le lanzo la bomba, una vez que Soujiro la tuvo en sus manos, vio que desgraciadamente ya solo quedaban 30 segundos antes de la explosión.

-¡Maldición! ¡No hay tiempo para sacarla de aquí!-rápidamente, Soujiro abrió un portal hacia una dimensión sin ningún tipo de vida y lanzo la bomba, para luego cerrar el portal, justo cuando la bomba estallo.

Soujiro suspiro aliviado, al igual que Bulk y Skull, aunque estos últimos estaban algo confundidos-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-.

-Envié la bomba a otra dimensión, a una donde no hay vida, más que microscópica, tal vez mato a unos cuantos gérmenes-explico Soujiro.

-Mejor ellos que nosotros-dijo Skull aliviado.

De pronto, el lugar se sacudió con violencia-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Bulk.

-Los rangers aun están peleando, debemos salir de aquí rápido-indico Soujiro y los 3 salieron, justo para ver la batalla de los Megazord.

-¡Gordo, son los Power Rangers!-.

-¡Ya sé que son ellos cabeza hueca!-.

Cobra Khan atacaba al Megazord, Zeltrax a Absu y Arturina a Valkiria, aunque los 3 Megazord podían manejarlos perfectamente.

-¡Estrella Solar!-Valkiria lanzo su ataque contra Arturina, derribando a la malvada robot.

-¡Absu a girar!-Absu comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, golpeo a Zeltrax y lo derribo.

-¡Espada de Avalon!-el Megazord obtuvo la legendaria espada y encaro a Cobra Khan.

La malvada serpiente solamente siseo de manera maligna y burlona-¡No le temo a su patética espada!-declaro lanzándose contra el Megazord.

-¡Espada de Avalon…Estocada Galáctica!-.

El Megazord lanzo su ataque contra Cobra Khan, dándole directamente, el monstruo cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final, la explosión llamo la atención de Scorpina.

-¿Qué? ¡Cobra Khan!-.

-¡Scorpina!-.

-¿Eh?-cuando Scorpina volteo, Evan le disparo con su pistola y la derribo, pero aun no estaba vencida.

-Supongo que ya perdiste ¿verdad?-.

-Perdimos la batalla, pero que te quede claro una cosa, Ivan Ooze vencerá al final y la Alianza del Mal volverá a gobernar el Multiverso como en el pasado-y tras esas palabras, se retiro.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Zeltrax y Arturina imitaron a su compañera, aunque antes de irse, Zeltrax lanzo una amenaza más a Tommy Oliver, su gran enemigo, cuando los 3 villanos se retiraron, los Megazord bajaron sus armas.

-Rangers, la furia del dragón ha triunfado sobre el mal-.

Al ver que los rangers triunfaron, Bulk y Skull saltaron de la alegría-¡Lo lograron!-.

-¡Vencieron a los monstruos de nuevo!-.

Los rangers bajaron de sus zords y corrieron a verificar que todo estaba bien-¿Cómo se encuentran muchachos?-pregunto Tommy.

-Muy bien, gracias a ustedes-dijo Skull.

-Aunque esa bomba por poco hace que me de un infarto-dijo Bulk.

-Al menos evitamos un desastre químico, lo mejor será que vuelvan a la ciudad-dijo Kira.

Bulk y Skull asintieron, para luego retirarse de ahí rápidamente, cuando se fueron, Marceline llevo ambas manos a su cintura-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido una misión en la que ellos estén involucrados?-.

-Siempre han tenido esa suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado-dijo Tommy recordando los días que enfrento a Rita, Zedd, Vile, Mondo, Divatox, como sus dos amigos siempre tenían la mala suerte de aparecer en el lugar del ataque.

-Supongo que ya estarán acostumbrados a ser sorprendidos de la nada-dijo Evan y todos se rieron-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?-.

**(-)**

Lejos de la Tierra, en el planeta Onyx, uno de los lugares más peligrosos de todo el universo, donde los peores criminales de la galaxia se reunían para jugar, descansar o solo de paso, se llevaba a cado una subasta en una de sus muchas tabernas.

Lo que se subastaba era un misterioso cristal de color negro brillante, el cual emitía un aura maligna sumamente tenebrosa, el subastador era un alienígena de aspecto de reptil, con dos orificios nasales sobre sus ojos, una boca con forma de pico, vestido como vagabundo y sumamente sucio.

-¡Vamos amigos, este es el legendario cristal negro, una fuente de energía que los miembros más poderosos de la Alianza del Mal usaban para sus planes! ¿Quién ofrece más?-.

-¡5000 cristales de energon!-.

-¡6000!-.

-¡10000!-.

El subastador comenzó a sonreír al escuchar las ofertas por el cristal, cuando una voz femenina se escucho-¡Ofrezco 1 millón!-.

Todos voltearon a ver a quien dio esa oferta y se toparon con una joven no tan desconocida, la joven avanzo con paso firme, como si no tuviera nada que temer, como si fuera la dueña de todo ese lugar.

-¿Será posible?-.

-Es ella-.

-Imposible-.

-Es…Astronema…la princesa del mal-.

-Pero…ella fue derrotada hace años…y aun así…se ve muy joven…-.

Astronema subió al escenario y se acerco al subastador, el cual comenzó a temblar-¿Cuál es tu nombre criatura?-pregunto fríamente.

El aludido comenzó a temblar-P…Pi…Piggy…su oscura realeza…me llamo Piggy-.

-Oh y dime Piggy ¿Dónde encontró una sabandija como tú un tesoro como este?-.

-Lo encontré abandonado en el planeta Imperio…-.

-¿El planeta Imperio eh? La cúspide de la Alianza del Mal, eso significa que te atreviste a robar un tesoro de la Alianza Maligna-Astronema lo amenazo con su báculo.

-Bueno…la alianza desapareció hace años…y yo necesito ganarme la vida…-.

-Sí, supongo que subastar este tesoro es un buen modo de ganarse la vida-reconoció Astronema sin dejar de apuntarle con su báculo, Piggy comenzó a retroceder asustado.

-Entonces… ¿me pagara el millón por el cristal?-.

Astronema fingió que lo pensaba y respondió-Mejor aun, yo conservo el cristal y todos ustedes conservan sus vidas, incluyéndote-.

-Me parece justo-dijo Piggy aterrado.

Astronema se dirigió a todos los clientes del bar-Les comunico que la Alianza del Mal pronto regresara y volverá a gobernar el universo, ya que el gran gobernante ha regresado, así es, estoy hablando de Ivan Ooze-al escuchar ese nombre, muchos se estremecieron-si quieren obtener verdaderas ganancias únanse a las fuerzas del mal y olvídense de sus patéticos crímenes o mueran cuando el gran ataque comience-y con esas palabras, Astronema se retiro.

Cuando la princesa se hubo marchado, las conversaciones no tardaron en comenzar-¿Ivan Ooze y Astronema?-.

-Jamás creí que viviría para ver algo como eso-.

-El enemigo No. 1 de Zordon ha vuelto, al igual que la princesa del mal-.

-Eso quiere decir que pronto el universo entero volverá a caer en manos del mal, los criminales como nosotros podremos volver a hacer lo que queramos libremente-.

-No seas idiota, Ivan Ooze es más tenaz que Dark Specter, él no quiere solo al universo, el quiere a todo el Multiverso-.

-Eso sí es tener ambición, pero mantengo lo que he dicho-.

-¿Pero qué hay de los Power Rangers? Ellos trataran de detenerlo-.

-Que lo intente, porque cuando se trata de Ivan Ooze…es mejor apartarse de su camino-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Astronema le entrego el cristal a Ooze, quien lo sostuvo con mucha emoción-Lo hiciste muy bien Astronema, te felicito-.

-Y lo obtuvo por un precio sumamente razonable, gratis-dijo Astronema sonriendo fríamente.

-Ahora solo necesitamos cargarlo de energía y pronto los rangers se enfrentaran a una situación donde no importa lo que hagan, de un modo u otro, ellos perderán-dijo Ivan riéndose de manera maligna, mientras Astronema solo sonreía.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, afortunadamente, el caos ambiental logro evitarse gracias a la labor de esos valientes héroes, pero todos somos responsables de cuidar nuestro planeta, después de todo, no tenemos otro planeta más que este, sé un Power Ranger y un buen Planetario, y recuerden ¡El poder es suyo!"_

_Un aplauso para el Capitán Planeta, uno de los personajes más nostálgicos de mi infancia y supongo que de algunos de ustedes, eso no puedo confirmarlo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con todo gusto mis amigos:_

**Nombre: **Hipo Horrendo Haddock III

**Dragón: **Chimuelo, el furia nocturna

**Biografía: **después de derribar a Chimuelo y comenzar a entrenarlo, lo que lo llevo a mejorar mucho en los entrenamientos de dragones, siendo escogido para matar a un dragón, Hipo decide irse de Berk para evitar hacer eso, decisión que se vuelve definitiva después de que Astrid lo delatara ante Estoico, buscando un nuevo hogar, Hipo se reencuentra con una persona que creyó perdida hace tiempo, así como un nuevo hogar y nuevos amigos, pero también descubre que tiene un destino más grande del que jamás creyó.

**Lady Ashura: **_a partir del próximo capítulo aparecerán las biografías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_los rangers están en eso, pero Ivan Ooze es sumamente astuto y peligroso, no por nada era el líder de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_ese par parece que tiene una maldición, ya que siempre se encuentran en problemas, respecto a Adelle, ella es así de generosa, una nueva batalla terminó, pero Ooze aun tiene muchos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_Arturina es despiadada, pero estuvo casada mucho tiempo con Gasket y el hecho de que abandonara a su familia por él demuestra que si lo quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SBS67: **_muy bien, solo es cuestión de pensar en cómo hacerlo aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_esos dos tienen una suerte tan, pero tan mala, que hasta lástima llegan a dar ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora me toca hacer una pregunta ¿a qué te refieres con el link de las armas exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_la venganza es un gran veneno que solo nos consume hasta destruirnos, por eso admiro a Batman, porque nunca se dejo llevar por la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_me alegra que los capítulos te estén gustando, a ti y a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_oh, harán más que eso, créeme, después de todo, la inteligencia de Batman combinada con la sabiduría de Dimitria, Darkseid estará en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_cuando llegue el momento la verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_pues ya viste como concluyo el combate ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_pues ya viste que el regalo era una bomba y que desgraciadamente, Bulk y Skull la encontraron, respecto a las dos princesas, no aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_Adelle es sumamente observadora y generosa, puede ser muy dura con ese par, pero jamás los despediría porque ve que se esfuerzan mucho, respecto a Bulk y Skull, ese par parece que tienen una maldición, ya que siempre se encuentra con los monstruos, en cuanto a una pareja de Kira, no lo había pensado ¿Por qué? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, SBS67, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Súper Kami Guru, Tease The Trébol, Fou-lu, Er Deivi, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Cachorros en peligro

"_Hola, soy __**Arcoíris, **__hablándoles por medio de mi traductor, estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo donde mi amado Jake y yo vamos a compartir una inmensa alegría con nuestros amigos, soy tan feliz, pero con Ooze al acecho…me siento muy preocupada"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=VbFgszBOaPA**

** www. youtube watch? v=fDdsTEDOQ50**

** www. youtube watch? v=NV6ycpXxz08**

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 37 Cachorros en peligro.**

En el Centro de Mando se podía percibir un ambiente de alegría, los rangers llegaron para poder compartir la alegría de Jake y Arcoíris, ya que después de tanto tiempo, los cachorros de Jake habían nacido.

-Hola amigos-saludo Finn contento, con una camisa con un escrito que decía "el mejor tío".

-Vinimos a conocer a los nuevos miembros del equipo-dijo Marceline.

Jake hizo un ademan de que guardaran silencio y luego se acerco-Por favor chicos, están dormidos-.

Dimitria solo pudo reír quedamente al sentir la emoción con la que Jake dijo eso, mientras Arcoíris sentía que iba a llorar de alegría-Pero ¿podemos verlos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Claro, conozcan a mis cachorritos-dijo Jake mostrándoles una cuna donde dormían sus hijos-Charlie, TV, Kim Kil Whan, Viola y esta dulce damita es Jake Junior-dijo mostrando a su nena consentida.

-¡Ay caramba!-exclamo Kenneth-son tan…adorables-dijo tratando de no decir lo extraña que le parecía Jake Jr.

Elsa se acerco a los cachorros y los reviso-¿Nacieron sin complicaciones?-.

-Ninguna, todo está perfectamente, son 5 perros arcoíris completamente sanos-explico Alfa.

-Ay chicos…amo tanto a mis bebés…jamás dejare que nada les pase-dijo Jake con ganas de llorar.

Yubel levanto a Jake Jr. Y Kira a Viola, haciéndoles muecas para que se rieran, los otros cachorritos fueron cargados por Jake, quien los beso a los 3 y luego tomo a sus otros dos hijos.

-Siempre es dichoso cuando una nueva vida comienza y hoy 5 nuevas vidas han comenzado en este mundo-dijo Dimitria-estoy tan feliz por todos ustedes-.

Tommy sonrió y sus ojos se detuvieron en el orbe, el cual permanecía en un medidor de energía-¿Hay mostrado alguna señal?-pregunto.

-Hasta ahora no, Dimitria dijo que su poder se revelara cuando llegue el momento, por ahora su energía es estable-.

-Esperemos que el momento sea pronto, no sabemos que este tramando Ivan Ooze en estos momentos-dijo Tommy-pero por ahora, disfrutemos de una agradable reunión-.

Una pequeña celebración se inicio en el Centro de Mando, todo para darles la bienvenida a los 5 hijos de Jake y Arcoíris, la fiesta duro hasta el anochecer y finalmente, los rangers tuvieron que retirarse para que los cachorritos descansaran.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Jake y Arcoíris decidieron sacar a sus bebés a pasear en el bosque de Angel Grove, usando una carriola que Alfa creo para los cachorritos.

-Tengan cuidado y regresen pronto, no olviden que sus hijos aun son cachorros-indico Dimitria.

-Descuide, volveremos pronto, vamos amor-dijo Jake.

Jake y Arcoíris se retiraron del Centro de Mando, tras unos cuantos minutos llegaron al bosque, a un sitio muy apartado, donde podrían pasear sin temor a que un humano los descubriera, desafortunadamente, alguien más los estaba observando.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze tenía sus ojos fijos en los cachorros de Jake-Ay, miren que encantadores bebés, me dan ganas de abrazarlos, apacharlos, besarlos, mimarlos y usarlos para la destrucción de los Power Rangers-concluyo riéndose-que gran idea se me acaba de ocurrir-.

-¡Esas cosas ofenden a la naturaleza, deben ser destruidas!-exclamo Zeltrax.

-¿Oye, que no se supone que Estraga y tú hacen lo mismo?-pregunto Rito confundido y Zeltrax solo gruño.

-Tranquilízate Zeltrax, no podemos precipitarnos, después de todo, ahora que tengo el cristal negro de nuevo, necesito una manera de cargarlo otra vez y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo, pero necesito a esos cachorros ¡Scorpina! ¡Arturina! Vayan a la Tierra y tráiganme a esos cachorros-.

-Como ordene-.

**(-)**

En la Tierra, Jake y Arcoíris continuaban con su paseo, los cachorritos comenzaron a hacer movimientos en un intento de volar, pero Jake se los impedía-No, no, aun son muy pequeños para comenzar a volar-.

-"Debes darles más libertad"-dijo Arcoíris apoyando a sus nenes.

-Cuando sean mayores tendrán toda la libertad que quieran, ahora son mis bebitos y los voy a proteger de todo-.

-Eso es muy tierno-dijo Scorpina apareciendo frente a ellos.

-Pero quien te protegerá a ti-dijo Arturina apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Ay mamacita, las locas de Ivan!-grito Jake.

Las dos guerreras se lanzaron al ataque, rápidamente, Jake se les puso al brinco, estirando sus extremidades para pelear y proteger tanto a su esposa como a sus hijos, Arcoíris, por su parte se lanzo sobre sus hijos para protegerlos.

-¡Entréganos a tus hijos ahora mismo!-ordeno Scorpina.

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca me hagan esto!-grito golpeándola.

Arturina le disparo varias flechas, que Jake esquivo moviéndose como una serpiente-¡No se acerquen a mis bebés!-Jake hizo sus puños gigantes y golpeo a ambas villanas, pero estas aun no estaban vencidas y volvieron al ataque.

La pelea era muy pareja, Jake luchaba contra ambas al mismo tiempo, sacando fuerzas desde el fondo de su corazón-¡Arcoíris, vuelve al Centro de Mando, saca a nuestros hijos de aquí!-pero su esposa no se movía-¡HAZLO!-.

El grito de Jake hizo reaccionar a Arcoíris y se preparo para irse, pero un rayo la golpeo y la estrello contra un árbol, dejándola noqueada, Jake abrió los ojos aterrado al ver lo que paso.

Astronema había apareció, ella fue quien ataco a Arcoíris-Yegua estúpida-dijo fríamente.

Jake apretó los dientes y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo-¡AHORA SI YA SACASTE BOLETO! ¡NADIE LASTIMA A MI CORAZONCITO!-.

Al verlo distraído, Scorpina y Arturina aprovecharon para atacarlo, disparándole un rayo combinado, golpeándolo en la espalda y estrellándolo contra el suelo, los cachorros comenzaron a llorar del miedo que sentían.

Astronema se acerco a ellos y sonrió de manera diabólico-Que lindos errores de la naturaleza-los cachorros temblaron de miedo, antes de que Astronema los atrapara.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Problemas!-.

-Alfa, detecto que Jake y Arcoíris están en peligro, activa el globo visor-Alfa lo hizo y lo que vieron los dejó helados, la pareja tirada en el suelo, heridos y de los cachorros…ni sus luces.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?-.

-¡Teletransportarlos de inmediato de regreso y llama a los rangers cuanto antes, si mis sospechas son correctas, los cachorritos corren un inmenso peligro!-indico Dimitria sumamente preocupada.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Qué les hará Ivan a esos dulces cachorros? Rangers, tenemos problemas-

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze miraba a los cachorritos encerrados en una jaula y comenzó a mimarlos, pero estos tenían miedo-Ay que adorables son, me tienen mucho miedo-.

-Estoy intrigado por descubrir más sobre su ADN, será divertido diseccionarlos-dijo Estraga.

-Oh no, eso sería demasiado obvio, tengo en mente algo mucho más interesante-Ooze tomo el cristal y se acerco a los cachorros-este cristal fue un poderoso artefacto de la Alianza del Mal, pero ahora su energía esta casi en cero, solo hay una forma de cargarlo, con energía vital-.

-¿Energía vital?-Estraga abrió los ojos y se quedo pensando un momento.

-Y ahora cachorritos, ustedes darán su energía vital para restaurar al cristal negro-Ooze alzo su cristal y este comenzó a absorber la energía de vida de los cachorritos, mientras Ivan se reía.

Astronema observaba todo en silencio, pero tenía una mirada bastante extraña, una parte de ella le decía que esto no estaba bien, que eran criaturas inocentes, pero luego otra parte de ella le recordaba a Ecliptor y callaba a la otra voz.

Cuando Ooze termino, los cachorritos cayeron al suelo de la jaula, respiraban con dificultad y se veían sumamente pálidos, sus colores llamativos se volvieron grises y opacos, mientras el cristal brillaba con intensidad.

-Excelente, el cristal negro esta recargado-.

-Entonces ¿ya no necesitamos a esos cachorros?-pregunto Astronema.

-No-.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos entonces amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

Antes de responder, Ooze dejo el cristal en el suelo y luego le disparo un rayo de color morado, el cristal brillo con más intensidad y se convirtió en un nuevo monstruo.

Parecía un caballero medieval de color negro con detalles púrpuras, ojos amarillos que brillaban a través de su casco, una larga capa negra, una espada amarrada en su cintura, su cuerpo brillaba como un cristal.

-Soy el caballero del cristal negro, estos a sus órdenes amo-.

-Ahora que el caballero está listo para la batalla, haremos nuestro único acto de bondad de este siglo, devolveremos los cachorros a sus padres desesperados-Ivan comenzó a reírse de manera maligna, aunque sus siervos se quedaron confundidos ante esas órdenes.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, después de atender las heridas de Jake y Arcoíris, estos les contaron lo que había pasado, Arcoíris lloraba desesperadamente, mientras Jake se mostraba furioso.

-No lo entiendo ¿para qué quiere Ivan Ooze a los cachorros de Jake?-pregunto Yubel-¿Qué querrá hacer con ellos?-.

-¿Venderlos en el mercado negro galáctico?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Me recuerdas mucho a Ethan-observo Kira-aunque dudo mucho que ese sea el plan de Ooze-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kira, a Ivan no le interesa obtener riquezas, sino poder-dijo Dimitria.

-Entonces ¿Qué crees que planea Ooze con esos cachorritos?-pregunto Tommy.

-No estoy segura, pero tengo mis sospechas-dijo Dimitria preocupada.

-Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en rescatar a mis sobrinos-dijo Finn-no permitiré que ese cara de baba se meta con los hijos de mi mejor amigo-.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte Finn, pero dime ¿Cómo pretendes ir a la luna por los cachorros?-pregunto Marceline recordándole ese detalle.

-Eh…buen punto-.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar y en el globo visor apareció Rito dejando una cesta, la cual contenía a los hijos de Jake-Rangers, este es un regalo de parte del gran jefe Ooze-.

-¡Son mis nenes!-grito Jake más que feliz.

Arcoíris también se mostro feliz, pero Kenneth apago su emoción-Ok…esto es raro-ambos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Bueno…no es del estilo de Ivan liberar a sus prisioneros, entonces ¿Por qué razón le ordeno a Rito que devolviera a los cachorros después de que él pidió su captura?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kenneth, algo no anda bien, Alfa, analiza la cesta donde están los cachorritos, así como a ellos mismos-indico Dimitria.

-Enseguida-dijo Alfa comenzó a trabajar, gracias al globo visor podía escanear tanto a los cachorros como a la cesta sin tener que teletransportarlos…por el momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que Alfa trabajo, momentos en que Jake y Arcoíris estaban más que ansiosos, nerviosos, asustados y casi furiosos, todas esas emociones luchando por tomar el control.

-¿Cuál es el resultado?-pregunto Elsa.

-Al parecer no hay ningún rastreador en la cesta o bomba, nada, es solo…una cesta, y los cachorros son realmente los cachorros-.

-¿Lo ven? ¿Ya pueden traerlos aquí por favor?-pregunto Jake con cara de pocos amigos.

-Procede con la teletransportación Alfa-.

-Enseguida-.

Yubel tenía una expresión bastante seria-Tengo…un extraño presentimiento-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kira.

-No lo sé…es una presión en mi pecho…algo no anda bien-dijo con los ojos muy preocupados.

Un destello de luz apareció y la cesta cayó en el piso, con los cachorros en su interior, rápidamente, Jake y Arcoíris corrieron a su lado, pero su rostro cambio de felicidad a una de terror cuando los vieron.

Sus hijos estaban sumamente pálidos, sus colores brillantes era grises y cada vez empeoraban más, como si fueran una vela apagándose lentamente, temblaban mucho y mantenían sus ojos cerrados.

-¡ALFA! ¡ALGO LES PASA A NUESTROS BEBES!-grito Jake.

Alfa y los demás corrieron a ver qué pasaba-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, están muy graves!-.

-Prepárate para hacerles una revisión médica Alfa, hay que averiguar qué fue lo que les hizo Ooze-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Chispitas, esto es malo!-Alfa se preparo para examinarlos, cuando Elsa se coloco a su lado.

-Permíteme ayudarte-dijo con una mirada que igual mostraba preocupación por la condición de los cachorros.

Mientras Elsa y Alfa revisaban a los cachorros, Arcoíris rompió en llanto, Marceline y Kira corrieron a consolarla, mientras Finn hacia lo propio con Kenneth, Kenneth y Tommy solo esperaban, mientras que Yubel sentía un Dejavu al recordar…

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze se reía de manera divertida, mientras bebía una copa de su jugo de lava-En estos momentos Dimitria ya debe de saber o al menos, sospecha lo que les he hecho a esos lindos cachorritos-.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo exactamente amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Bueno, creo que en vez de perder el tiempo explicándoselos, mejor lo observan por ustedes mismos ¡Caballero Negro!-.

-¿Si amo?-.

-Ve a la Tierra y comienza el ataque, es el momento de ver como enfrentaran los Power Rangers el gran dilema que les he creado-.

-Como ordene-y el Caballero se retiro.

**(-)**

Pasaron unos angustiantes 30 minutos, lo que el día anterior había sido motivo de felicidad, ahora era motivo de angustia, Elsa y Alfa estaban revisando a los cachorritos, mientras todos esperaban en silencio.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Elsa preocupada.

-Desgraciadamente, es lo que indica el escáner ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Cómo se los décimos?-se pregunto Alfa preocupado.

-¿Decirnos qué? ¡YA HABLA PEDAZO DE HOJALATA!-grito Jake furioso.

Alfa agacho su cabeza-Que los cachorritos…están muriendo-dijo con voz entrecortada.

Al escuchar eso, Jake sintió que las piernas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas, mientras que Arcoíris rompió en un llanto más fuerte y doloroso-¿Cómo que están muriendo? ¡Explícate Alfa!-grito Finn.

-No sé qué fue lo que les hizo Ivan Ooze, pero al parecer les extrajo su fuerza vital, aquella que todo ser vivo necesita para poder vivir, mientras hablamos…su fuerza vital se extingue cada vez más y más-.

-¿Pero cómo pudo Ivan hacer esto?-pregunto Kira-es decir, no me sorprende que lo haya hecho, pero me refiero al medio-.

-Me temo que yo lo sé rangers-dijo Dimitria con preocupación en su voz.

-¿De qué hablas Dimitria?-pregunto Tommy.

-Tenía mis sospechas y lo que Alfa acaba de decir lo ha confirmado, Ivan Ooze ha recurrido al cristal negro-.

-¿Qué es el cristal negro?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Una antigua reliquia maligna creada hace 10000 años por el mismo Ivan, esta reliquia poseía el poder de corromper la energía mórfica de los Power Rangers, volviéndola maligna, cuando Zordon derroto a Ooze, el cristal cayó en manos de Rita, fue con su poder como corrompió la moneda de poder verde y por esa razón te volviste malvado Tommy al convertirte en el ranger verde-.

-Zordon nunca me hablo de eso-dijo Tommy muy pensativo.

-No lo creyó necesario, ya que después de que Jasón te liberara del control de Rita, el cristal negro se agoto por completo y su poder se perdió-.

-Pero ahora Ivan lo uso en los cachorros ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Yubel.

-Ivan fue quien creó el cristal negro, él lo conoce mejor que Rita o que cualquier otro miembro de la Alianza del Mal, debió absorber la fuerza vital de los cachorros para volver a cargar el cristal-.

-¿Por qué con mis cachorros? ¿Por qué no conmigo?-pregunto Jake llorando a cantaros.

-Porque tus cachorros son únicos en el Multiverso, poseen la sangre de un perro que absorbió parte de la energía mórfica del Centro de Mando y de una arcoíris, una de las criaturas místicas más antiguas del Multiverso-.

Kenneth estaba muy pensativo-Ok…eso explica algunas cosas, pero no explica porque Ivan quería recargar ese cristal-.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar-Estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Marceline.

En el globo visor apareció el nuevo guerrero de Ivan Ooze, el feroz caballero del cristal negro-"¡La derrota de los Power Rangers ha llegado!"-declaro ese guerrero por el globo visor.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Mis niños…mis niños… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me tomo a mí en su lugar? Solo son unos pequeños…"_

_Ya que Arcoíris no está en las mejores condiciones, me corresponde despedir el capítulo, pero les pido un aplauso para ella, especialmente porque está en muy mal estado y ahora pasemos a sus comentarios:_

**Nombre: **Valka

**Dragón: **Asalta nubes el Stormcutter

**Biografía: **líder de Draconia, una ciudad donde los humanos y dragones viven juntos en paz de armonía, así como algunas criaturas mágicas, debido a que la ciudad es el único sitio donde las fuerzas oscuras no pueden atacar, muchos refugiados llegan ahí, cuando Hipo llega a la ciudad, Valka se siente más que dichosa por reencontrarse con su hijo y más que feliz al ver que no mata dragones, se sorprende mucho cuando se entera de cuál es el destino de su hijo, cuando se reencuentran con Estoico no sabe cómo reaccionar, ya que si bien aun lo ama profundamente, se siente muy decepcionada por la manera en que trato a Hipo todos esos años e inmensamente agradecida con Bocón por haber sido casi un padre para Hipo

**Lady Ashura: **_yo opino lo mismo, ella era un gran personaje, especialmente porque perdono a quienes le habían robado la camioneta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_pues ya viste en qué consiste el nuevo plan de Ivan Ooze, usar la fuerza vital de los cachorros para acabar con los Power Rangers usando al caballero del cristal negro, un guerrero sumamente feroz y poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya conoces los poderes de ese cristal, el malvado Ivan Ooze esta usándolo para acabar con la vida de los cachorros y dañar psicológicamente a los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste lo que tramaba Ivan con ese cristal, usar a los inocentes hijos de Jake para sus planes malignos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ah bueno, pues cuando llegue el momento en que pida los OC veremos, porque con Estraga te luciste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_así son ese par, tienen muy mala suerte y siempre están en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, respecto a Hipo y Astrid, a mí también me gusta esa pareja, pero no la tendrán tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_siempre ha sido así con ese par, tienen muy mala suerte, respecto a tu petición, no le veo nada de malo, ya me esperaba que eso era lo que me ibas a pedir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_muy bien, solo avísame cuando lo subirás y lo checare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_eso lo sé, pero nadie como Batman, él es el mejor, después de mi papá, es mi más grande héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_ellos irán apareciendo de a poco, por lo que debes estar muy atento a cuando aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_por supuesto que sí, solo espera a ver quienes más van a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario, Bowser300000, Súper Kami Guru, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Un ataque desalmado

"_Saludos guerreros, soy el __**legendario Caballero Negro, **__hoy he vuelto para presentarles este capítulo, donde los rangers se enfrentaran a un feroz caballero, pero al mimos tiempo, descubrirán que el plan de Ivan Ooze es más siniestro de lo que pensaban"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=BghzkHyP_kk**

** www. youtube watch? v=EkUW3oC8hsY**

** www. youtube watch? v=AOyzGim1-ag**

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 38 Un ataque desalmado.**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers observaban a través del globo visor al nuevo guerrero de Ivan Ooze-"Reto a los poderosos Power Rangers a una batalla, vengan y enfréntenme si no tienen miedo"-.

-Muy bien, ese monstruo está a punto de tener el mismo destino que los demás-dijo Marceline molesta por el insulto del caballero.

-Espere, estoy detectando una energía extraña en ese nuevo monstruo, al parecer fue creado por medio del cristal negro y de la energía vital de los cachorros-explico Dimitria.

-Entonces ¿ese tipo tiene la energía de los cachorritos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Es lo más seguro-Dimitria se quedo pensando un momento-muy bien, rangers, vayan y entretengan al monstruo, mientras que Alfa hace un escaneo completo de esa criatura-.

-Dalo por hecho Dimitria-y Alfa se puso a trabajar.

-Buena suerte rangers y que el poder los proteja-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Volcánico/Marino/Celestial/Terráqueo/Espectral/Solar!-.

**(-)**

En las afueras de Angel Grove, el Caballero Negro avanzaba con paso decidido, como si no tuviera nada que temer, cuando los Power Rangers llegaron en sus motos-¡Alto!-.

-Finalmente aparecieron-.

-Aquí estamos como pediste ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Tommy.

El caballero no respondió de inmediato, se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo-Soy el Caballero del Cristal Negro y lo que quiero es acabar con ustedes en nombre de mi amo, Ivan Ooze-.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esa respuesta?-pregunto Kira con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes han sido muy afortunados al haber derrotado a los otros guerreros de mi señor, pero donde ellos fallaron, yo triunfare-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-desafió Finn.

-Es simple, porque si alguien puede matar a un dragón, es un caballero-.

-¡Ya veremos!-Finn y Marceline se lanzaron contra el Caballero.

-¡Esperen!-grito Yubel en un vano intento de detenerlos.

Finn saco su lanza y Marceline su arco, el caballero desenvaino su espada y comenzó a pelear contra ambo, la ranger violeta le disparo algunas flechas, pero estas no dañaron su cuerpo de cristal.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso me hizo cosquillas-el caballero golpeo a Marceline con su espada, dándole en el pecho, la chica rodo por el suelo.

-¡Marcy!-grito Finn al ver eso-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito y se lanzo contra el caballero.

El guerrero bloqueo el ataque de Finn-¿Luchas por tu dama eh? Serías un buen caballero-.

-¡No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, se supone que los caballeros luchan por el bien, por la justicia y por el honor!-.

-Y eso hago precisamente, lucho por el BIEN de Ivan Ooze, por la JUSTICIA de la Alianza del Mal y por el HONOR de la conquista-declaro para luego patearlo y golpearlo con su espada.

-¡Oye tú!-Kenneth corrió hacia el caballero y levanto su hacha.

El caballero detuvo el golpe con su mano-Atacarme de esta manera no fue muy listo de tu parte-.

-Se llama distracción inteligente-dijo Kenneth.

Kira apareció detrás del caballero y lo golpeo con sus dagas en la espalda-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pero el cuerpo del guerrero no sufrió el menor rasguño-¿ah?-.

-¿Se supone que eso debía hacerme algo?-pregunto lanzando a Kenneth contra Kira y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Yubel y Tommy se quedaron estáticos al ver eso-¡Este tipo es muy duro!-exclamo Yubel.

-¡Hay que tener mucho cuidado con él!-indico Tommy.

-Efectivamente, deben tenerlo-el Caballero les disparo un rayo de sus ojos, pero ambos rangers rodaron por el suelo y lo esquivaron.

-¡Espada Volcánica!-.

-¡Sable Espectral!-.

Los dos rangers golpearon al caballero en sus hombros, pero ni siquiera lograron arañar su cuerpo de cristal-Buen intento, pero inútil-el Caballero giro rápidamente y golpeo a ambos rangers con su espada, dejándolos en el suelo-perfecto-.

Los rangers se reagruparon, respiraban agitadamente y se veían algo lastimados-De acuerdo, quizás sea más fuerte que todos los otros que hemos enfrentado-dijo Marceline.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Kenneth sarcásticamente.

-Es hora de mostrarle el verdadero poder del dragón-indico Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova! ¡Drago Poder!-.

-Eso no les servirá de nada-dijo el caballero.

-¡Ya veremos!-y los rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, el caballero lanzo un rayo con su espada, pero este no tuvo el menor efecto en los rangers.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡A él!-.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Dimitria ya tenía los resultados del análisis del caballero de cristal-Esto es malo-.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, los rangers están en su forma máxima, con ese poder destruirán al caballero!-.

-Debes detenerlos de inmediato Alfa, si destruyen al caballero perderemos a los cachorros-.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Jake como Arcoíris se quedaron helados y sus miradas se desviaron a sus hijos, que estaban cada vez más y más pálidos, como si la vida se les estuviera acabando.

**(-)**

El caballero rodo por el suelo y los rangers aprovecharon para atacarlo repetidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el caballero estaba impactado por el poder que ellos habían obtenido tras su transformación.

Kira le dio varios golpes con sus dagas, después de girar a gran velocidad, el caballero rodo por el suelo y cuando se incorporo se topo con Tommy-¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-.

La esfera de Tommy lanzo al caballero por los aires, cuando iba a caer, Kenneth lo recibió con un golpe de su hacha, mandándolo por los aires, Marceline lo atrapo en pleno vuelo y lo estrello en el suelo.

Finn corrió hacia él y lo ataco repetidamente con su lanza, para luego darle una poderosa patada, Yubel dio un salto y golpeo al caballero con su espada envuelta en llamas.

El caballero volvió a caer en el suelo, pero se levanto de nuevo-¡Aun no me han vencido!-.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

-¡Arma Drago Blaster Galáctica Lista!-el caballero retrocedió y justo cuando los rangers iban a disparar…

-"Rangers deténganse"-dijo la voz de Alfa por sus comunicadores.

Los rangers se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su amigo-¿Alfa? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tommy.

-"No destruyan al caballero, si lo hacen ya no podremos salvar a los cachorros"-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Finn confundido.

El caballero miro lo que pasaba y se incorporo-Veo que Dimitria ya lo descubrió, dejare que vuelvan con ella para que les explique porque no pueden destruirme, espero que disfruten la noticia que están por recibir-y con esas palabras se retiro.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Será mejor que volvamos al Centro de Mando, estoy segura que Dimitria nos explicara qué está pasando-dijo Yubel-pero…no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento en todo esto-.

**(-)**

De regreso al Centro de Mando, los rangers se encontraron con Jake y Arcoíris llorando a cantaros, a Elsa con ambas manos en su rostro, como queriendo ocultar su pena y a sus dos mentores con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza, rápidamente se quitaron sus cascos.

-¿Qué pasa Dimitria?-pregunto Tommy.

-¿Por qué no nos dejaron acabar con ese tipo de una vez por todas?-pregunto Marceline algo molesta.

-Porque si lo destruían entonces los cachorros no se salvarán-dijo Dimitria con pena.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kira.

-Mis sospechas fueron correctas, Ivan Ooze creó a ese caballero con el cristal negro, mismo que cargo con la fuerza vital de los cachorritos y que ahora alimentan al caballero negro-.

-Me temo que sigo sin entender que pasa exactamente, Dimitria-dijo Yubel.

-La energía vital de los cachorritos ahora alimenta al caballero negro y lo fortalece cada vez que combate, cuanto más tiempo duren peleando contra él, más pronto se agotara las pocas reservas que les quedan a los cachorritos y finalmente…morirán-.

Jake y Arcoíris lloraron con mucha más fuerza ante las palabras de Dimitria-¡Entonces déjanos acabar con ese caballero, quizás si lo destruimos recuperaremos la energía vital de mis sobrinos!-exclamo Finn.

-Puede funcionar, según registros rangers, cuando los Psycho fueron destruidos, Espectro se recupero por completo-dijo Tommy.

-Desgraciadamente este no es el caso-dijo Dimitria-Ivan Ooze es mucho más astuto y lanzo un conjuro sobre su guerrero, si destruyen al caballero negro sin antes haber recuperado la energía vital de los cachorros, esta se perderá para siempre y los cachorros ya no tendrán salvación alguna-.

Al escuchar eso, los rangers y los padres de los cachorritos se quedaron de piedra-Entonces…si seguimos peleando contra ese caballero…los cachorros morirán…pero si lo destruimos… ¿también?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Desafortunadamente-dijo Dimitria agachando la cabeza.

-¡Eso es muy bajo, incluso para Ivan!-grito Marceline con suma indignación.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Qué tal el orbe? Dijiste que su poder era legendario-dijo Yubel.

-El poder del orbe es legendario, pero aun no estoy segura de que puede hacer y su energía se revelara cuando el momento sea el más indicado-.

-¿Y qué mejor momento puede haber que salvar vidas inocentes?-cuestiono Yubel perdiendo la paciencia-¡No permitiré que otra vida se pierda sin que pueda hacer nada, ya no más!-.

-Yubel-Elsa se acerco a su hija adoptiva-cálmate-.

-¡No me pidan que me calme! ¡No pude hacer nada para ayudar a mi madre cuando Airachnid la enveneno, no hice nada por ella y ahora la historia se está repitiendo de nuevo!-grito viendo a los cachorros-no puedo permitir que otra vida se pierda sin que haga algo por ayudarla…y menos las de unos inocentes cachorritos-.

Se hizo un triste silencio ante las palabras de Yubel, nadie sabía que decir, pero Dimitria pudo sentir como el orbe reacciono ante las emociones de Yubel y supo de inmediato lo que eso significaba.

-_"Pronto revelara su poder"-_pensó.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze se deleitaba con su último y siniestro plan-Me habría gustado estar en el Centro de Mando para ver las caras de los rangers cuando les contó sobre mi pequeña sorpresa-.

-A mí también mi señor-dijo el caballero.

-Oiga jefe, pero no entiendo ¿entonces los rangers no pueden destruirlo?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-Oh pueden hacerlo, pero si lo hacen entonces también arruinaran su oportunidad de salvar a esos dulces cachorritos-.

-Definitivamente es un plan sumamente ruin-dijo Arturina impactada por la maldad de Ooze.

-Lo sé, hay veces que me odio a mí mismo-Ivan agacho la cabeza con gesto arrepentido, para luego levantarla casi al instante-pero lo supero rápidamente, ahora es tiempo de continuar ¿Dónde está Astronema?-.

-Está en el laboratorio de Estraga-informo Scorpina.

-Bueno, vayan por ella, tengo una misión muy importante para la princesa y creo que también requeriré de tu presencia Zeltrax y por supuesto, de mi gran caballero-.

-Si amo-.

-Será un honor-.

En el laboratorio de Estraga, el profesor le explicaba a la princesa sus planes para los dos proyectos que le encargo-Para el primero creo que sé cuál es el ingrediente que me hace falta, ya tengo los 6 elementos que me pidió, el Geno Transmutador funciona perfectamente y puedo hacerles las modificaciones que indico, pero para que funcione necesito un último ingrediente clave-.

-¿Qué tipo de ingrediente?-.

-Energía de fuerza vital, pero no cualquier fuerza vital, tiene que ser sumamente especial, energía ranger, podría usar la de los rangers dragón o de cualquier otro-.

-Olvídalo-Astronema amenazo a Estraga con su báculo-la idea de traerlos de vuelta es para que destruyan a los rangers, así que dime ¿Qué tendría de divertido traerlos de nuevo a la vida si ellos ya no están para combatirlos?-.

-Esa pregunta tiene lógica-reconoció Estraga algo asustado.

-Ya pensaremos donde encontraremos la fuerza vital-dijo Astronema bajando su báculo-ahora dime ¿Qué hay de mi otro proyecto?-.

Antes de que Estraga respondiera, Scorpina apareció-Disculpe princesa, pero el gran Ivan Ooze solicita su presencia para una misión-.

-Continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento-dijo Astronema retirándose, dejando a Scorpina y a Estraga solos.

La guerra vio al profesor con mucha sospecha-¿Qué es lo que pretende la princesa exactamente?-.

-Eso es cosa entre ella y yo, tú limítate a cumplir la voluntad del gran Ooze-dijo Estraga volviendo al trabajo.

Scorpina solo gruño y abandono el laboratorio, sin poder evitar pensar en los tiempos en que ella mandaba a los genios como Estraga, en ese momento extraño mucho a Finster.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, los rangers pensaban en un modo de ayudar a los cachorritos, los cuales comenzaron a respirar con mucha dificultad, Alfa tuvo que entubarlos para evitar que se ahogaran, pero su condición empeoraba y sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos y pausados.

Yubel observaba en silencio como Jake y Arcoíris lloraban sin control, como sus amigos estaban tratando de consolarlos sin saber que decir, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de una sala de hospital, su madre en camilla, ella llorando desconsolada, Elsa abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿No piensas hacer nada para ayudarlos?-pregunto Dimitria.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? No hay nada que hacer, si destruimos a ese maldito caballero se mueren y si no lo hacemos también, no hay nada que podamos hacer-.

-¿Has perdido la esperanza? ¿Acaso no siempre hay esperanza? ¿No es aquello que jamás debes perder?-.

-Pero… ¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer? No veo como se pueda solucionar este problema-.

-¿Y eso es lo que te frustra? ¿No crees que estas dejándote vencer muy fácilmente por la desesperación y el miedo?-.

-Pero…no veo que podemos hacer…ya intentamos algo y si lo empeoramos-.

-Intentas y fallas, intentas y fallas ¿Qué hacemos cuando intentamos y fallamos?-Yubel se quedo en silencio.

-Yo…no lo sé…-.

-Seguir intentando, han tenido muchas batallas muy difíciles y duras, sin embargo, nunca se rindieron, aun sabiendo que podían fallar, eso es esperanza-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras de Dimitria, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué?-grito Finn molesto.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡El caballero negro volvió!-exclamo Alfa.

-Y al parecer no vino solo-dijo Kira viendo el globo visor, donde se mostraba al caballero acompañado por Astronema, Zeltrax y algunos Drakzes.

La destrucción que causaban era demasiada-Es hora de volver a la acción-dijo Tommy listo para partir.

-¿Qué? ¿Está loco? ¡Si vamos a enfrentarlos acabaremos con la poca fuerza vital que tienen mis sobrinos!-declaro Finn.

-Pero si no hacemos algo entonces destruirán la ciudad y mucha gente podría salir herida…o peor-dijo Kenneth serio.

-Estamos entre la espada y la pared-dijo Marceline angustiada.

Yubel vio las caras de sus amigos y guardo silencio, apretó los puños y tomo una decisión, ella era la líder del equipo, así que ella debía mantener viva la esperanza en sus amigos.

-Hay que ir a detenerlos-.

-¿Qué? Pero Yubel…-.

-Ya sé que si peleamos contra ese tipo los cachorros se agotaran más rápido, pero somos Power Rangers y es nuestro deber proteger a la Tierra, si no lo hacemos, aunque sea solo una vez, Ivan Ooze ganara y todo lo que conocemos y amamos morirá también-.

-Sé que tus palabras son ciertas, pero ¿Qué pasara con los cachorritos?-pregunto Marceline.

Yubel vio a los cachorros y luego a sus padres, estos le devolvieron la mirada, en la cual había una gran suplica, pero ella mantuvo su expresión firme-Siempre hay esperanza-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Tommy sonriendo, ya con esas palabras de su líder, los rangers asintieron con decisión.

-Tengan cuidado-pidió Elsa y los rangers asintieron.

-Lo tendremos-aseguro Yubel-¡De vuelta a la acción!-y así, los Power Rangers se dirigieron a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, mientras los cachorros cada vez empeoraban más y más, sus signos vitales poco a poco se acababan.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo y tengo que reconocerlo, esos jóvenes tal vez no sea caballeros, pero son honorables y verdaderos guerreros, veremos que tal les va en su combate contra un verdadero caballero"_

_Un aplauso para el siniestro caballero negro, uno de los mejores guerreros de la historia y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Nombre: **Severus

**Dragón: **Diente Púa el pesadilla monstruosa

**Biografía: **habitante de Draconia y uno de los más leales guerreros al servicio de Valka, como su nombre lo dice, es un hombre sumamente severo, pero honorable, siempre protege a Valka y a Hipo, está profundamente enamorado de Valka y más de una vez ha tratado de conquistarla, pero los sentimientos de Valka hacia Estoico no se lo dejan tan fácil, como protector de Hipo, es capaz de dar su vida por ambos, cosa que no dudara en hacer

**Soranomomo93: **_tanto tiempo sin verte, entiendo lo de la escuela, no te preocupes y me alegra que te hayas podido poner al corriente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lady Ashura: **_Ivan Ooze es sumamente despiadado, no le importa nada con tal de lograr sus metas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_no por nada es el líder supremo de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_siempre es momento de dicha cuando una nueva vida nace, pero para Ivan Ooze es solo un nuevo momento para causar dolor y miseria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_muy bien, gracias por el aviso, lo checare en cuanto pueda, respecto a los cachorros, Ivan es así, no le importa nada con tal de lograr sus ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_Ooze es un ser despreciable, él mismo se señalo así mismo como un ser repugnante, causante del caos y de la miseria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ten cuidado, recuerda que Ooze es sumamente poderoso y muy cruel, solo basta con ver en qué consistía todo su plan con el caballero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_no será nada fácil lograr eso, ten en cuenta que Ivan Ooze es temido en todo el Multiverso y esta es una de las muchas razones por las cuales lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_si el principio de su plan te pareció cruel, no sé qué piensas ahora que sabes en qué consiste todo su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_desgraciadamente eso no será posible, porque Ooze es un amante del caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_lo sé, te refieres al hecho de sus crueles actos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ok, creo que será interesante conocer a ese nuevo OC, solo espera a que termine las biografías y podrán dejar sus OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y esto es solo una demostración de la crueldad que Ooze posee, ya que aun tiene muchos planes nefastos en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_ya los he checado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_desgraciadamente, destruir al caballero ya no es una opción válida, ya que al hacerlo los cachorros no tendrán salvación alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Urano, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Súper Kami Guru, Tease The Trébol, Fou-lu, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Siempre hay esperanza

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Optimus Prime, **__líder de los autobots, hoy estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde nos recuerda que en aun en los momentos más oscuros, cuando creemos que ya todo está perdido, jamás debemos rendirnos y nunca perder la esperanza"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=G4u81pynTe0**

** www. youtube watch? v=vH6MdHw812U**

** www. youtube watch? v=ry6ZEwzXpaI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 39 Siempre hay esperanza.**

La ciudad de Angel Grove estaba bajo el ataque de Astronema, Zeltrax y el Caballero Negro, la gente inocente corría lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, la policía daba indicaciones para que buscaran refugio.

-Los rangers aun no aparecen-dijo el caballero.

-Descuida, porque ya no tardan en llegar-dijo Astronema sonriendo, justo en ese momento, 6 resplandores aparecieron y los rangers llegaron.

-¡Deténganse ahora mismo!-grito Yubel.

-Que linda ¿crees que lo haremos solo porque tú lo dices?-pregunto Astronema con burla.

Zeltrax se adelanto-Ranger negro, tú y yo aun tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar-.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te consigas una vida Zeltrax?-pregunto Tommy.

-Ya tengo una vida y un propósito ¡Destruirte!-Zeltrax saco su lanza y se lanzo contra Tommy, quien desenvaino su sable.

Astronema dio un salto y ataco a Yubel, quien saco su espada, mientras el caballero negro arremetía contra los demás rangers, quienes contraatacaron, lo que provoco una risa de parte del guerrero.

-Veo que quieren pelear contra mí, eso significa que ya no les importan esos cachorritos-.

-¡Porque nos importan estamos aquí!-declaro Kira atacándolo.

Yubel ataco con su espada y Astronema bloqueo el ataque con su báculo, para luego acercarse entre sí-¡Dime como recuperar la fuerza vital de los cachorros ahora mismo!-exigió Yubel.

-Lo siento niña, pero no hay modo de que la recuperes, esos adefesios están condenados-Astronema pateo a Yubel y esta retrocedió.

-¿Adefesios?-.

-Son errores de la naturaleza, no son tan diferentes a las creaciones de Estraga-.

-Deja de decir eso, por favor, Karone, sé que tú no quieres hacer esto-.

-No tengo idea de quien sea Karone y francamente, estoy hartándome de que me llamen así-Astronema disparo un rayo contra Yubel, lanzándola por los aires.

Sus amigos no iban nada bien, solo se limitaban a defenderse, pero no atacaban al caballero, ya que temían provocar que la energía de los cachorritos se perdiera-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Peleen!-.

Los 4 rangers se agruparon-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Si seguimos así perderemos!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡No podemos destruirlo, los cachorritos no sobrevivirán!-exclamo Finn.

-¡Que tontos!-el caballero les disparo un rayo y los derribo-esos cachorros están perdidos, al igual que ustedes-.

Tommy peleaba contra Zeltrax, cuando la explosión llamo su atención y al voltear vio lo que pasaba-¡Oh no!-.

-¡No te distraigas!-Zeltrax aprovecho el momento de distracción de Tommy para atacarlo y el ranger negro salió disparado por los aires-perfecto-.

Los rangers se reagruparon, al igual que los villanos-¿Qué les pasa el día de hoy rangers? No están peleando como acostumbran hacerlo-dijo Astronema sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¡Eres una bruja desalmada!-grito Marceline.

-¡Dinos ahora mismo como recuperar la energía de los cachorros!-exigió Finn.

-Su preocupación por esos mutantes será su perdición, además, si no se lo dije a la ranger roja ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te lo diría a ti ranger azul?-.

Yubel apretó los puños-¡Vamos chicos, aun podemos vencerlos! ¡Pasemos al siguiente nivel!-.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Tommy.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a la ciudad, salvaremos a los cachorros, pero también a la ciudad ¡Así que hora del modo máximo!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Poder el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova! ¡Drago Poder!-.

Astronema comenzó a aplaudir de manera sarcástica-Bravo, hasta que se decidieron a pelear en serio-.

-¡Vamos a vencerlos!-declaro Yubel.

Astronema se rio-¿En serio lo crees? Tal vez el ranger negro y tú van a pelear en serio, pero tus amigos no quieren hacerlo ¿sabes por qué? Porque no quieren enfrentarse al caballero, porque sus emociones los dominan y no quieren perder a esos monstruitos-.

-¡No son monstruos!-grito Finn molesto.

-¡Vamos a vencerlos y salvaremos a esos cachorros! ¡Porque siempre hay esperanza!-declaro Yubel.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, el orbe comenzó a brillar intensamente-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Dimitria, el orbe está reaccionando!-exclamo Alfa.

-Si Alfa, el momento se acerca-.

Jake, quien logro detener sus lágrimas un momento, miro a ambos confundido-¿Reaccionando? ¿De qué hablan?-.

-Si todo sale bien, podremos salvar a tus hijos-dijo Alfa feliz, tanto Jake como Arcoíris se vieron con esperanza, pero aun era muy pronto para festejar.

**(-)**

Si bien Yubel alentaba a sus amigos, estos no querían pelear de la manera correcta contra el caballero negro, lo que provocaba que fueran derribados más de una vez por los guerreros de Ooze, aun en modo máximo.

-¡Fuego!-ordeno Astronema y los 3 villanos dispararon.

Los rangers salieron volando por los aires y cayeron al suelo, sumamente lastimados, pero aun no estaban vencidos-Patético, su preocupación por esos tontos animalejos será su perdición-dijo Zeltrax.

Los rangers estaban en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero el golpe fue sumamente poderoso y casi no podían moverse-¡Vamos chicos, no podemos darnos por vencidos!-declaro Yubel levantándose.

-Qué lindo, la ranger roja aun quiere pelear, me pregunto qué es lo que te impulsa ¿tal vez sea el hecho de que no quieres ver morir a otro ser que te importa? Pero no tiene sentido, esos cachorros ni siquiera son tuyos-.

-Pero son de mis amigos y por eso voy a luchar por ellos, así como por la Tierra y por todo el universo-aseguro Yubel.

-Eres muy terca y obstinada-dijo Zeltrax.

-Ya perdieron, tus amigos no enfrentaran al caballero negro, tú sola no podrás vencernos-Astronema le disparo un rayo más y Yubel cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Yubel!-gritaron sus amigos.

La princesa del mal sonrió ante eso-Acéptalo, perdiste, ya no hay esperanza-.

Yubel estaba comenzando a resignarse, por más que pensaba no hallaba una solución a ese predicamento, ella tampoco quería destruir al caballero por temor a que los cachorros murieran, pero tampoco podía permitir la destrucción de la Tierra.

La ranger roja estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, cuando recordó las palabras de Dimitria…

"_Intentas y fallas, intentas y fallas ¿Qué hacemos si intentamos y fallamos?"_

Yubel comenzó a levantarse-Seguir intentado-Astronema vio fijamente a Yubel, quien recordó las otras palabras de Dimitria.

"_Nunca rendirse, aun sabiendo que podían fallar, eso es esperanza"_

Yubel apretó los puños-Siempre hay esperanza y por esa razón...-un recuerdo más le vino a la mente, pero este era de cuando era una niña de 6 años que empezaba su entrenamiento.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Yubel estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos de artes marciales, con su madre como su mentora, Trini le mostro algunos movimientos simples, la pequeña Yubel trato de hacerlos, pero se cayó.

-No puedo hacerlo mamá-.

-Vamos hija, no te rindas, vuelve a intentarlo-.

-Pero mami, ya lo he intentado muchas veces y sigo cayéndome, jamás lo lograre-.

Trini se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija-Escucha Yubel, no importa cuántas veces te caigas, lo importante es que te vuelvas a levantar para intentarlo, nunca debes darte por vencida, jamás lo hagas-.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Si caigo me volveré a levantar, si fallo volveré a intentarlo, sé que puedo perder, sé que puedo fallar ¡Pero no me voy a rendir!-declaro con decisión y determinación.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, el orbe brillo con más intensidad que nunca y se convirtió en un rayo de luz que abandono el Centro de Mando-¡Ay mamacita! ¿Y eso que fue?-pregunto Jake.

-La hora del despertar-dijo Dimitria sonriendo a través del velo.

**(-)**

Aquel destello de luz llego hasta el campo de batalla y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Yubel, quien fue iluminada por el resplandor, provocando que sus enemigos se protegieran los ojos, mientras sus amigos observaban atónitos.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino esta energía?-se pregunto Yubel, cuando un rugido llamo su atención-¿Rayearth? ¿Un nuevo nivel? Bien, estoy lista-en la muñeca derecha de Yubel apareció un morfo con la forma de la cabeza de Rayearth, cuyo ojo era el botón-¡Batallador Activado!-Yubel presiono el botón.

Las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo, mientras su traje se volvía metálico, de color negro con detalles rojos, su modo máximo ardió en llamas más potentes, le salieron picos en su hombro, así como unas cuchillas en sus muñecas, picos en su pantorrilla, a su casco le surgieron una estrella a cada costado, un par de poderosas alas surgieron en su espalda, la cuales al batirse lanzaban cenizas de fuego, la placa superior de su casco cubrió casi totalmente el casco, dándole la apariencia de una corona, las armaduras en sus brazos, pecho y piernas brillaban intensamente, mientras que en su cintura aparecía una placa metálica con la forma de la cara de Rayearth viendo de frente, con un relámpago en su pecho, en los guantes, sus dedos se volvieron garras.

-¡Patada Llamarada! ¡Batallador! ¡Modo Reina Dragón! ¡Guardiana del Universo!-.

Yubel apareció en su nueva forma, captando la atención de sus amigos y enemigos-¡Guau!-exclamo Kira.

-¡Increíble!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Algebraico!-declaro Finn.

-A eso llamo poder-reconoció Tommy.

-¿Reina Dragón? Bueno, solo espero que no quiera que la llamemos "su alteza"-bromeo Marceline, pero también estaba sorprendida.

Astronema se quedo sin habla al ver la nueva apariencia de Yubel, mientras que Zeltrax apretaba los puños-¡No de nuevo!-exclamo molesto.

Yubel encaro a sus enemigos-Muy bien, es hora de que tengan una audiencia con la reina-.

-¿Reina? No me hagas reír, solo hay una reina del universo y soy yo-dijo Astronema con desafío.

-Creo que eso se acabo-dijo Yubel aceptando el reto.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Astronema y los 3 villanos se lanzaron contra Yubel.

La ranger roja golpeo el suelo con fuerza y lanzo una llamarada contra sus enemigos, los cuales salieron disparados por las llamas que salieron de la nada, la ranger roja se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Astronema y Zeltrax, sujetándolos a ambos de los hombros.

-¡Suéltanos ahora mismo!-ordeno Astronema furiosa.

-Si insisten-Yubel los soltó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El caballero vio lo que pasaba-¡Ahora verás!-declaro disparándole un rayo.

Yubel dio un giro en el aire y lanzo una patada con la cual desvió el ataque, para asombro del caballero-¡Ahora verás!-.

La reina dragón arremetió contra él y comenzó a lanzarle una poderosa ráfaga de patadas, para luego darle un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen, el caballero negro salió despedido y choco contra una pared, cayendo al suelo y dejando un hueco en la misma.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Kenneth y Finn se le quedo viendo.

-Ya habías dicho que era increíble-.

-Por ahora no se me ocurre ninguna otra palabra mejor, por eso la repetí-explico Kenneth.

-Pero aun no se ha terminado-dijo Marceline viendo como el caballero volvía a levantarse.

-Y ahí vienen más problemas-señalo Kira, ya que Astronema y Zeltrax también volvían al ataque.

-¡Hay que ayudarla!-declaro Marceline, pero antes de ir a la batalla, Tommy los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa doctor O?-pregunto Kira confundida.

-La reina dragón es una guerrera legendaria y creo que Yubel está a punto de mostrar el gran poder que posee un miembro de la realeza como ella-dijo Tommy sonriendo a través del casco.

Yubel se preparo para la batalla, Astronema y Zeltrax atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Yubel detuvo los ataques con sus manos y luego blandió sus alas, produciendo una poderosa ventisca de aire que los lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer!-Yubel sujeto a Zeltrax de una pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Zeltrax choco con fuerza contra el árbol y cayó al suelo muy lastimado, Astronema disparo un rayo con su báculo, pero Yubel lo detuvo con su mano, para asombro de la princesa del mal.

-¿Qué?-.

-No quiero hacer esto Karone, pero no me dejas otra opción-Yubel se lanzo contra Astronema y la golpeo en el abdomen, lanzándola por los aires.

La princesa del mal rodo por el suelo, su báculo cayó a unos cuantos metros de ella, la reina dragón encaro de nuevo al caballero-¡Veo que tu poder ha aumentado un poco!-.

-No tienes idea de cuánto aumento-dijo Yubel desafiante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Destruirme? Hazlo y esos cachorros estarán perdidos-.

-A veces las apariencias engañan-dijo Yubel.

El caballero apretó los puños y se lanzo contra Yubel, la reina bloqueo los ataques del caballero y contraataco, cada golpe que Yubel lanzaba quemaba al malvado caballero, el cual sentía como su cuerpo ardía.

Yubel lanzo un potente golpe, empezando bajo y luego llevándolo hacia arriba, el impacto lanzo al caballero por los aires y la reina dio un salto para lanzar una poderosa patada contra el malvado guerrero.

El caballero aterrizo al suelo de espalda, no podía creerlo, su cuerpo le estaba doliendo y parte del mismo comenzó a romperse-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Nada puede lastimarme!-.

-Creo que eso no es del todo cierto-.

-¡Adelante, destrúyeme, te desafío a hacerlo, veamos como vives sabiendo que mataste a esos inocentes cachorros!-.

-No voy a vivir con ese pensamiento ¡Cuchillas de Dragón!-las cuchillas de sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar intensamente y se lanzo contra el caballero.

Yubel clavo sus cuchillas en el abdomen del caballero, el cual lanzo un grito de dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente y luego el brillo paso a Yubel, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Yubel se separo del malvado guerrero.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que me hiciste?-cuestiono el caballero.

-Adivina-dijo Yubel mostrándole una esfera de energía vital-acabo de recuperar la fuerza vital, ya no hay problemas para destruirte-.

Los rangers se quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver eso, pero el caballero se enfureció mucho más-¡Pagaras por esto!-el caballero se lanzo contra Yubel.

La reina abrió sus alas y se preparo-¡Es hora de acabar contigo!-Yubel se elevo en el aire, comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un destello de fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamo el caballero.

El destello de fuego tomo la forma de Rayearth y Yubel reunió esa energía en sus manos-¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-.

Yubel lanzo el poderoso rayo contra el caballero, quien lo recibió directamente, el caballero lanzo un grito de dolor, Yubel aterrizo frente a él-¡El dragón ha triunfado sobre el caballero!-declaro antes de que el guerrero cayera al suelo y explotara.

Cuando el caballero fue destruido, sus amigos corrieron a su lado-¡Eso fue asombroso!-exclamo Kira.

-Mira este diseño, no cabe duda que es digno de una reina-dijo Kenneth impresionado.

-¡Te ves genial Yubel!-declaro Finn.

Marceline la vio de arriba abajo antes de dar su opinión-No está mal, pero no pidas que te llamemos reina-.

-Descuida, no lo haré-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Tommy le puso una mano en su hombro-Lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti-.

-Muchas gracias, pero por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, tenemos que llevar la fuerza vital a donde corresponde, con…-Yubel no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un rayo salió de la nada y golpeo la esfera de energía, destruyéndola y provocando que la fuerza vital se perdiera.

Los rangers se quedaron en shock ante esto, solo pudieron ver como la esfera explotaba y la energía se iba perdiendo, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada-No… ¡No!-grito Finn.

-Pero…pero… ¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Marceline.

Una risa comenzó a escucharse, los rangers voltearon a se toparon con Astronema, la princesa tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, sosteniendo su báculo de manera que mostraba que acababa de disparar, no se necesitaba pensarlo mucho.

-¡Karone! ¿Pero qué has hecho?-exclamo Tommy.

Por toda respuesta, Astronema se incorporo y comenzó a reírse, en su sonrisa y mirada se pudo ver una sombra del veneno que Ooze uso para volverla malvada.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final del capítulo…se recupero la energía vital, pero desgraciadamente, Astronema destruyo la esfera y ahora los cachorros están en grave peligro…pero siempre hay esperanza y nunca hay que olvidarlo"_

_Un aplauso para Optimus Prime, el noble líder de los autobots, uno de los más grandes héroes que jamás han existido y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios mis grandes amigos:_

**Nombre: **Güin

**Dragón: **Tormenta el Nadder Mortal

**Biografía: **aliada de Valka y su mejor amiga, una guerrera de China que dejo de lado su vida como maestra para ayudar a Valka a cuidar dragones, ella ama a cada dragón, especialmente al suyo, es por eso que no duda en protegerla de los berkianos cuando llegan a Draconia, como amiga de Valka, ha jurado proteger a su hijo, aun a costa de su propia vida

**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A LA MEMORIA DE ROBIN WILLIAMS, NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS PATCH ADAMS, SRA DOUBTFIRE, PRESIDENTE RUSSEBEL, GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS RISAS Y GRANDES FRASES QUE NOS ENSEÑASTE, AHORA A SEGUIR HACIENDO REIR A TODOS DESDE EL CIELO, HASTA SIEMPRE**

**Soranomo93: **_pues creo que tomo la mejor decisión, ya que ahora tiene un nuevo poder, pero desgraciadamente, las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lady Ashura: **_lo dirás de broma, pero tienes razón, después de todo, Ooze no llego a ser el líder supremo de la Alianza del Mal por ser alguien muy respetuoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_pues ya sucedió, Yubel ya tiene su batallador, pero la situación aun no es muy favorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_así es Ivan Ooze, es un ser sumamente cruel y despreciable, que no tiene respeto por la vida de nadie, respecto a tu pregunta, quizás lo mismo que tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_desgraciadamente, Astronema se encargo de que no terminara todo bien, aunque Yubel finalmente tiene su batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_pues estamos llegando al momento final de esta aventura, la situación está por volverse más interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no me lo vayas a tomar a mal amigo, peor que criticón te has vuelto últimamente y no me refiero a críticas que me ayudan a mejorar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_eso es algo sumamente normal en Ivan Ooze, no le importa lastimar a un bebé con tal de lograr su ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_esa respuesta me la esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_pues el orbe ya se activo y le entrego a Yubel su batallador, pero aun tiene un poder más oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_ojala fuera tan fácil acabar con él de una manera así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por fortuna, Astronema ya sabe dónde encontrar la energía vital que se necesita, tuviste mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como viste, Yubel no se dio por vencida y como recompensa, ya tiene su batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues el milagro ocurrió y Yubel obtuvo su batallador, desgraciadamente, el lavado de cerebro de Astronema funciono demasiado bien, volviéndola sumamente cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Guest, Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol, Súper Kami Guru, Zeus, Hades, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Despertar de los reyes

"_Bienvenidos amantes de las aventuras, soy __**Aslan, **__el rey de Narnia, estoy aquí para presentar este capítulo, donde veremos como la determinación, el liderazgo y el nunca rendirse tienen su recompensa"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=zE9kWohn6IE**

** www. youtube watch? v=T_gfjxpaSBk**

** www. youtube watch? v=gtwLOEzDODU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 40 Despertar de los reyes.**

Los rangers estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, la salvación de los cachorros se había esfumado ante sus ojos, mientras Astronema solo sonreía de manera maligna y divertida.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Karone?-grito Yubel impactada.

-Estoy harta de que me llamen así, no tengo idea de quién puede ser Karone, soy Astronema, la princesa del mal y así como ustedes me quitaron a mi padre, yo les quito a esos cachorritos-.

-¡Eres una maldita!-grito Finn.

-No me importa lo que crean de mí, solo me importa una cosa, gobernar a todo el Multiverso-.

-Basta Karone, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, no permitas Ivan Ooze te controle-dijo Tommy-recuerda quien eres, fuiste una de nosotros, una Power Ranger-.

-Eso no es cierto-.

-Recuerda, tú tomaste el lugar de Kendrix como la ranger rosa galáctica-.

Astronema se quedo en silencio, su mente comenzó a dolerle, se sentía muy confundida-Basta…deja de decir tonterías…solo quieres confundirme…-.

-Es cierto, tú fuiste una ranger-dijo Yubel.

-Y una de las mejores-señalo Kenneth.

Astronema retrocedió un poco-Solo quieren confundirme…ustedes…ustedes fueron los que mataron a Ecliptor y por eso van a pagar ¡Con sus vidas!-Astronema alzo su báculo y un rayo cayó sobre ella, Zeltrax y los restos del caballero.

Los 3 villanos aparecieron en sus formas gigantes, Astronema obtuvo su armadura y encaro a los rangers, mientras que el caballero se veía más que molesto-¡Hora de la revancha rangers!-.

Los rangers retrocedieron al ver las versiones gigantes de sus enemigos-¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Yubel?-pregunto Finn nervioso.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ¡Luchar!-.

-¿Pero qué hay de los cachorros?-pregunto Marceline preocupada por los hijos de Jake y Arcoíris.

Yubel se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder, cuando Tommy se le acerco-Después pensaremos en cómo ayudarlo, recuerda lo que dijiste, siempre hay esperanza-.

La ranger roja asintió-Tienes razón, aun tenemos que salvar a la ciudad, hora de la artillería pesada-.

-¡Necesitamos Dragón Zord Power YA!-.

Los 6 dragones hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y comenzando su respectiva transformación-¡Megazord Furia Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Absu Modalidad Ninja!-.

-¡Kami Modalidad Valkiria!-.

Los 3 Megazord aparecieron listos para la batalla, pero en la cabina del Megazord principal, Kenneth noto algo-Oye Yubel ¿Por qué aun sigues en el modo reina dragón?-

Yubel, que no se había dado cuenta de eso, vio sus manos y su cuerpo, confirmando lo que Kenneth le dijo-Yo…no lo sé…creo que no me di cuenta de que aun estaba en este modo…-.

-No le des tanta importancia a esto Kenneth, después de todo, nosotros aun seguimos en modo máximo-le recordó Finn.

-Supongo que sí y hay trabajo que hacer-.

Los 6 titanes se lanzaron a la batalla, Astronema ataco al Megazord, Zeltrax a Absu y el caballero a Kira, desafortunadamente, los rangers estaban sumamente preocupados por los cachorros y eso evitaba que se concentraran en la batalla.

-¡Esta vez acabare contigo Oliver!-declaro Zeltrax golpeando repetidamente a Absu con su lanza.

-¡Tengo que concentrarme!-se dijo así mismo el ranger legendario, mientras Absu contraatacaba.

Kami también estaba en problemas, ya que Kira no lograba concentrarse pensando en los pequeños cachorros-¡Tal vez recuperaron la fuerza vital, pero ahora que ya no existe, esos cachorros están acabados!-declaro el caballero lanzando un golpe con su lanza.

Kami lo recibió directamente y se tambaleo con fuerza, Kira se sacudió dentro de la cabina-¡Maldición, debo concentrarme!-.

El Megazord tampoco iba nada bien, Astronema detuvo uno de sus golpes y lanzo varias patadas con su pierna derecha contra los costados del Megazord, el cual retrocedió.

La princesa del mal lanzo un golpe con su báculo, dándole en el pecho, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia-¿Qué pasa rangers? ¡Tenemos que concentrarnos!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Es difícil hacerlo…cuando sabemos que los cachorros están perdidos!-exclamo Marceline frustrada.

-¡No digas eso, recuerden que siempre hay esperanza!-.

Ninguno pudo decir nada más, porque Astronema dio un salto y pateo al Megazord, mientras que Zeltrax disparo un rayo contra Absu y el caballero golpeaba a Kami con su espada.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Estraga trabajaba en su laboratorio, mientras observaba algunos videos de antiguas batallas rangers, especialmente de algunas batallas de rangers rojos, una de un ranger verde, azul y uno de rojo oscuro.

-Excelente, una vez que mi obra esté terminada la princesa Astronema tendrá el mismo nivel de poder que tantos rangers alcanzaron en el pasado, cuando ese poder este en manos de la princesa del mal, el poder de la Alianza del Mal crecerá tanto que el gran Ivan Ooze finalmente tendrá al Multiverso a sus pies y será glorioso-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

**(-)**

Los 3 Megazord retrocedieron después de recibir un ataque combinado de sus enemigos, pero el mismo ataque aun no acababa-¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Astronema.

Los 3 villanos dispararon un rayo contra los Megazord y estos cayeron al suelo pesadamente, las cabinas se sacudieron con violencia-Están acabados-dijo Zeltrax riéndose.

Yubel apretó los puños-Todavía no estamos vencidos ¡Vamos amigos, tenemos que vencerlos!-.

-No quiero ser pesimista ¿pero como sugieres que lo hagamos?-pregunto Kenneth.

Yubel se quedo pensando en alguna solución-Debe haber algún modo de lograrlo-de pronto, la voz de sus dragones se escucho en sus mentes-¿eh? ¿Rayearth?-.

-¿Ceres?-.

-¿Windam?-.

-¿Helmos?-.

-¿Qué sucede Absu?-.

-¿Tienen algún plan, Kami?-.

Los 6 dragones lanzaron un rugido, mientras sus ojos brillaban-¿Combinar a los 3 Megazord?-pregunto Marceline-¿pueden hacer eso?-.

El morfo del batallador de Yubel brillo, al igual que su tablero de control, en el cual apareció un espacio para el mismo-Oigan, creo que mi morfo debe insertarse aquí-.

-Claro, el poder del orbe no solo despertó a la reina, también debe tener el poder para despertar a un rey-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Marceline.

-Bueno, por cada reina hay un rey y viceversa, excepto por algunas excepciones que no logro recordar en estos momentos-reconoció avergonzado.

-No eres tan listo como creí-dijo Finn.

-Soy un ser humano, no me juzgues-.

-Basta de esto por el momento-intervino Tommy-creo que si nuestros dragones dicen que pueden combinarse, entonces hay que intentarlo-.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo y hagámoslos-dijo Kira.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

Los 3 Megazord se levantaron y encararon a sus enemigos-¿Quieren más?-pregunto Zeltrax burlándose-eso es perfecto para mí-.

-Esta vez acaben con ellos-ordeno Astronema.

-Como ordene princesa-dijo el caballero.

-¡Iniciando combinación final ahora!-.

El Megazord se vio envuelto en llamas, agua, viento y tierra, Absu brillo con un aura oscura y Kami se vio envuelta en llamas doradas, para luego dar un salto y elevarse más y más en el aire.

Pronto llegaron a la atmosfera terrestre, donde la combinación final comenzó, el cuerpo de Absu fue el primero en combinarse, dándole la armadura del Megazord Caballero Dragón.

El cuerpo de Kami comenzó a desarmarse, sus alas se conectaron a la espalda del Megazord, dándole un nuevo par de alas, obteniendo así dos pares, unas alas grandes y otras un poco más pequeñas, la cabeza se conecto al pecho del Megazord, donde emergió un medallón verde.

La cola se conecto a la cintura del Megazord tras doblarse como una "V" invertida, con la punta hacia arriba, las piernas se vieron cubiertas por el metal, al igual que sus brazos y manos, donde sus dedos se volvieron como garras de plata, su casco se vio obtuvo una estrella de 3 picos en la parte frontal, asemejando a una corona, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, su cuerpo se volvió de un color rojo con llamas doradas, así como algunos detalles azules, violetas, amarillos y negros.

-¡Megazord Rey Dragón Activado!-.

El Megazord cerró sus puños y sus ojos se abrieron, mientras soltaba un rugido demostrando su supremacía al universo, los rangers aparecieron en una nueva cabina, en la cual no tenían ningún tablero de control, ellos estaban en su forma máxima, Yubel con su batallador, iba al frente, Finn y Marceline detrás de ella, y hasta atrás, Kenneth, Tommy y Kira, detrás de ellos, estaba una placa metálica redonda con las imágenes de los 6 dragones.

-Oigan, no creí que aquí cupiera tanta gente-dijo Kenneth.

-Sí, es muy acogedor-bromeo Tommy.

-¡Hora de ir tras ellos!-indico Yubel.

El nuevo Megazord regreso a la Tierra y aterrizo frente a sus enemigos, los cuales se quedaron estáticos al ver al nuevo Megazord-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Astronema.

-¡Tienen un nuevo Megazord!-Zeltrax apretó los puños.

El Megazord encaro a sus enemigos-¡Será mejor que rindan tributo al rey de los dragones!-anuncio Yubel.

-¡Y también a la reina!-agrego Kira, para sorpresa de Yubel-¿Qué? Una reina merece los mismos honores que un rey-.

-En eso apoyo la idea-dijo Marceline.

Yubel se ruborizo un poco avergonzada, pero recupero la compostura-¡Vamos por ellos!-.

El Megazord se lanzo a la batalla, los villanos le dispararon varios rayos, pero el Megazord simplemente no dejaba de avanzar, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el caballero, para luego levantar a Zeltrax y lanzarlo por los aires.

Astronema se lanzo a la batalla y lanzo un golpe con su báculo, que el Megazord detuvo con su mano, para luego levantarla y comenzar a girar, lanzándola contra Zeltrax, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

El caballero se lanzo al ataque y lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero esta se rompió cuando entro en contacto con el Megazord-¿Qué? ¡Mi espada!-.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con sus garras y el caballero salió volando-¡Es hora de que sientas el filo de una verdadera espada! ¡La Espada de Avalon!-.

El Megazord obtuvo la legendaria espada y sus ojos brillaron, sus alas se abrieron y comenzó a elevarse, hasta quedar por sobre las nubes-¡Espíritu de los Dragones Legendarios!-.

-¿Qué?-.

El Megazord comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, mientras los espíritus de los dragones arremetían contra el caballero-¡Impacto del Dragón Legendario!-.

El gran rey lanzo su ataque final y el caballero cayó al suelo en una gran explosión que marco su final, al ver eso, tanto Astronema como Zeltrax se llenaron de furia, pero la princesa supo usarla.

-¡Tal vez ganaron la batalla, pero sus preciosos cachorritos están perdidos!-y con esas palabras, los dos villanos se marcharon.

El Megazord se quedo estático al escuchar eso-Tenemos que volver al Centro de Mando ahora mismo-dijo Tommy y todos asintieron.

**(-)**

6 destellos de luz aparecieron en el Centro de Mando, dándole paso a los rangers, que se quitaron sus cascos, tras desactivar el modo reina dragón y las formas máximas-¿Cómo están los cachorros Jake?-pregunto Finn.

Pero ni Jake ni Arcoíris respondieron, ambos estaban llorando con mucho dolor, Alfa se acerco a sus amigos, mientras Elsa se quedaba en silencio-Rangers…lo lamento, pero…los cachorros acaban de morir-.

Al escuchar eso, los rangers se quedaron en shock y se acercaron a los cachorros, los cuales ya no respiraban, ni se movían-No…no puedo creerlo…todo este esfuerzo…para nada…-Kira se quedo fría, sin saber que decir.

Marceline se abrazo a Finn y lloro, aunque el chico también derramaba algunas lágrimas de dolor, Kenneth se sentó, ya que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo, Tommy agacho la cabeza, cuando Elsa se acerco y lo abrazo, Yubel solo se quedo en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, todo su esfuerzo…todo…fue para nada.

-¿Creen que esto fue en vano rangers? ¿No han aprendido que siempre hay esperanza? ¿Qué sin importar cuán dura sea la prueba, siempre hay una manera?-las manos de Dimitria brillaron y frente a ella apareció el libro galáctico.

Dimitria abrió el libro y lo hojeo, mientras buscaba una página, una vez que la encontró, comenzó a leer el hechizo-¡Nusatu Valerium Maximum!-un resplandor de luz cubrió a los cachorritos.

Los rangers los rodearon, al igual que sus padres, Elsa y Alfa, el resplandor de luz comenzó a devolverse sus peculiares colores y de la nada, volvieron a respirar, sus ojitos se abrieron y con algo de lentitud pudieron levantarse.

-¡MIS BEBES!-grito Jake feliz al ver que sus hijos estaban vivos.

Arcoíris rompió en llanto ante esto y abrazo a sus hijos, para besarlos con fuerza-¡Chispitas, están vivos, están vivos!-grito Alfa contento.

Los rangers también estaban felices al ver esto, Marceline salto a los brazos de Finn, Kira salto en su lugar, al igual que Kenneth, Tommy y Elsa solo sonriendo, Yubel se quedo muda y sonrió al ver la felicidad de sus amigos.

-¿Lo ves Yubel? Siempre hay esperanza-dijo Dimitria.

-El libro galáctico ¿eh? ¿Por qué no lo uso desde el principio?-pregunto Yubel, no era un reclamo, solo tenía curiosidad.

-Recuerda que el libro contiene magia muy poderosa, el que acabo de usar es un hechizo que los místicos usaban, pero dio hechizo solo puede revivir a un ser cuando esta frente a un artículo mágico sumamente poderoso, en manos de magos y humanos, pero en manos de seres sumamente poderosos, como Ivan Ooze o como yo misma, el hechizo solo es necesario-.

-Pues tenía razón-dijo Yubel sonriendo-siempre hay esperanza-.

Los rangers volvieron a celebrar, no solo habían obtenido una victoria más contra Ivan Ooze y sus tropas, también obtuvieron un nuevo nivel de poder, Yubel su batallador y la nueva combinación Megazord, pero lo mejor de todo, habían salvado a los cachorros.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ooze estaba más que molesto por su nuevo fracaso-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estuve tan cerca! ¡TAN CERCA! Pero nuevamente la suerte de esos asquerosos Power Rangers conspiro en su favor-.

-Lamento mucho haber fallado-dijo Astronema agachando la cabeza.

-Ah no te preocupes Astronema, supongo que esos hijos de p…a siempre se las ingenian para vencer, retírate-Astronema asintió y se retiro.

Cuando la princesa del mal se retiro, Scorpina y Arturina se quedaron confundidas-Me sorprende lo bien que reacciono ante esta derrota-dijo Arturina.

-Puede que el caballero haya fracasado, pero obtuve algo mejor, conocimiento, he comprobado que mi hechizo sobre Astronema está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba, pronto se borrara de su mente todo rastro de bondad y de su otro yo, Karone, pronto ella se irá para siempre y solo quedara Astronema-dijo Ivan riéndose.

Astronema caminaba por los pasillos del plació, cuando Estraga apareció-Princesa, que gusto que la encontré, quiero mostrarle mi nuevo invento-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Sígame y le mostrare-Astronema siguió a Estraga hasta el laboratorio y ahí, Estraga saco un morfo de color negro, con un botón rojo brillante y uno de un rojo con un poco menos de brillo, mismo que le entrego a Astronema.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Su propio Batallador excelencia-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, he desarrollado un Batallador exclusivamente para usted, un batallador de dos modos, el modo cibernético y el modo reina del mal-.

-¿Un batallador? ¿Para mí?-pregunto Astronema viendo el morfo-significa que…estaré a la altura de esa ranger roja-.

-Exactamente-.

Astronema vio el morfo, lo levanto y sonrió con maldad-La balanza del poder está a punto de volver a cambiar-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y como pudieron ver, hemos conocido a los dos reyes dragones, la reina y el rey, pero desgraciadamente, las fuerzas del mal jamás se rendirán y Astronema está por mostrar porque es la temible princesa del mal, además del otro proyecto secreto que la princesa tiene en mente"_

_Un aplauso para Aslan, el noble rey de Asgard y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos:_

**Nombre: **Kayto

**Dragón: **Barf y Belch el Cremallerus Espantosus

**Biografía: **el miembro más joven del equipo de Valka y el único jinete que puede montar un dragón de dos cabezas, quedando justo en el lomo, en medio de ambas cabezas, al ser el más joven, suele ser sumamente descuidado y algo torpe, molestando mucho a Severus, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a Hipo a Draconia y en llevarlo con Valka

**CREO QUE NECESITO ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS, PRIMERO, SE QUE QUIZAS ME PASE CON LO DEL CAP DONDE KENNETH Y ODD BROMEARON CON CREPUSCULO, PERO LO QUE ME SACA DE ONDA ES QUE ME ESTEN INSISTIENDO CON ALGO QUE PASO SOLO EN UN CAPITULO, SI SIGUIERA CON ESO YO LES DARIA LA RAZON, PERO FUE SOLO UN CAPITULO Y LO PUSE PORQUE ANTES DE HACERLO, CONSULTE CON UN AMIGO QUE ES DE MI COMPLETA CONFIANZA SOBRE SI SERIA BUENA IDEA PONER ESA BROMA EN EL FIC, EL DIJO QUE ESTARIA MUY BIEN Y POR ESO LA PUSE, Y FUE SOLO UN CAPITULO, ASI QUE NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME INSISTEN CON ESO**

**Soranomomo93: **_no olvides lo que dijo Yubel "siempre hay esperanza" y así como los cachorros fueron salvados, Karone también puede ser salvada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lady Ashura: **_Astronema está perdida en la oscuridad, Ivan Ooze hizo un buen trabajo lavándole el cerebro, pero aun tiene esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shining Phoenix: **_pues finalmente todo se soluciono, respecto al otro asunto, ya deje una nota aclarando el porqué de ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_Ivan hizo un buen trabajo al lavarle el cerebro a Astronema, ya que ella no tiene más recuerdos que la maldad que la corrompió, pero como viste, todo salió bien al final, obtuvieron un nuevo Megazord y los cachorros se salvaron, y me alegra que el batallador de Yubel te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_honestamente esperaba que dijeras algo sobre el batallador, pero eso también funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dododo: **_ya explique el porqué puse esa broma que fue de un solo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Fou-lu: **_Ivan hizo un gran trabajo lavándole el cerebro ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tease The Trébol: **_no, de hecho, Yubel será la única de esta generación con batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Kami Guru: **_afortunadamente, Dimitria tenía el libro galáctico para eso, pero si te preguntas porque no lo uso antes, era por ser una salida fácil y a veces, esa no es la mejor solución y el libro es sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_ya explique que consulte con un buen amigo mío sobre esa idea y él me dijo que estaría muy bien y por lo que leí, tuvo buenos comentarios, además fue solo un capítulo, si estuviera dándole vueltas a ese asunto todavía lo aceptaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no la culpes de todo, Ivan Ooze es el principal responsable de la actual situación de Karone/Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_el precio de haber sido sometida por Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pronto lo descubrirás, ya que esa energía será la clave para regresar a los únicos guerreros que han estado a punto de acabar no con uno, sino con dos equipos de rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no te preocupes por eso, ella no es así, pero el veneno que consume a Astronema poco a poco está acabando con Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Er Deivi: **_lamentablemente, Ooze hizo un buen trabajo al regresar a la malvada Astronema, haciéndola mucha más malvada que antes y me alegra que te gustara el batallador de Yubel, creo que era lo que más se esperaba ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra que el batallador de Yubel te gustara, pero como viste, las buenas noticias no tardaron en llegar, ahora tienen un nuevo Megazord y los cachorros se salvaron, pero Astronema aun tiene sorpresas para ellos, respecto a Robin Williams, el cine ya no será lo mismo sin él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_los cachorros ya están a salvo, pero como viste, ellos no son los únicos que ocupan ser salvados, también Astronema/Karone necesita ser rescatada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomo93, Lady Ashura, Shining Phoenix, Nami8221, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Dododo, Fou-lu, Tease The Trébol, Súper Kami Guru, Ocnarf, Moo-9215, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Er Deivi, Iron Mario, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Reina del mal

"_Soy __**Dark Specter, **__el aprendiz de Ivan Ooze y el antiguo líder de la Alianza del Mal, hoy estoy aquí para presentarles el momento glorioso en que Astronema demostrara lo que las fuerzas del mal son capaces de hacer, disfrútenlos, porque será muy divertido"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Hdk83mO5aEY**

** www. youtube watch? v=KdTqYh3Yp50**

** www. youtube watch? v=EY8RixeJpJc**

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 41 Reina del mal.**

La noche había caído en Angel Grove, Finn y Marceline acababan de salir del cine después de unas cuantas horas, iban tomados de la mano y ahora tomaban lo que les quedaba de su refresco.

-No estuvo mal, aunque esperaba un poco más de terror-dijo Marceline.

-¿Más del que hubo en la película?-pregunto Finn aterrado, ya que acababan de entrar a ver un clásico del cine de terror "La noche de los muertos vivientes", versión original.

-Vamos, no seas gallina, a cosas peores te has enfrentado-se burlo Marceline.

-¿Gallina? Me ofendiste Marcy, me ofendiste regacho-dijo Finn con una falsa cara de dolor.

Marceline solo se pudo reír ante la cara de su novio, pero antes de poder continuar su charla, un rayo los derribó, cuando alzaron la vista se toparon con Astronema-Buenas noches rangers, espero que hayan disfrutado de la función-.

-Lo hicimos y era una buena noche hasta que apareciste-dijo Marceline.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto Finn.

-¿Qué que quiero?-fingiendo pensar-bueno, quiero vengarme de la humillación que recibí la última vez a manos de la ranger roja, pero antes de ir por ella, quiero probar mi nuevo juguete con ustedes-.

-¿Nuevo juguete? No sé que de estas hablando, pero si quieres pelea la tendrás ¿listo Finn?-.

-Siempre estoy listo mi lady-.

-¡Iniciar Mórfosis! ¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Marino/Celestial! ¡Por el poder de Ceres/Windam! ¡Modo Tsunami/Tempestad!-.

Astronema saco su báculo y se lanzo a la batalla, pero gracias a que Finn y Marceline estaban en modo máximo, tenían la ventaja en esa batalla, Finn lanzo un golpe con su lanza y Marceline le disparo algunas flechas.

Astronema rodo por el suelo y los dos rangers se prepararon para continuar-¿Quieres más?-pregunto Marceline.

La princesa se apoyo en su báculo y se levanto-Por supuesto, pero antes permítanme emparejar el campo de batalla-Astronema mostro su muñeca derecha donde tenía un aparato que parecía un morfo.

-¿Qué es eso? Parece un morfo-exclamo Finn.

-Pero eso no puede ser-dijo Marceline.

-Puede y lo es ¡Modo Batallador Activado!-Astronema apretó un botón y obtuvo una armadura en sus hombros, pecho, piernas y brazos, la armadura era de color negro, con detalles rojos-¡Cyber Modo! ¿Les gusta mi nuevo juguete?-.

-¿Acaso dijo…batallador?-pregunto Finn.

-¡No puedes usar un batallador, eso es armamento de los Power Rangers!-acuso Marceline.

-Eso se acabo-Astronema se lanzo sobre ambos.

Los rangers contraatacaron, pero el poder de Astronema había aumentado mucho y los derribó con suma facilidad, su báculo también sufrió algunas modificaciones, ahora podía separarse en dos espadas, con las cuales ataco a ambos rangers.

-¡Marcy!-grito Finn al ver a su novia en el suelo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Eso fue solo la entrada, aquí viene el plato principal ¡Batallador Modo 2 Activado!-Astronema activo la segunda parte de su batallador.

El morfo se separo de su muñeca y comenzó a transformarse en una armadura, la cual se conecto a Astronema, obteniendo un casco con dos cuernos, su boca se vio cubierta por una máscara de metal, obtuvo unas alas metálicas en su espalda, así como una falda en su cintura, la punta de su báculo se conecto en su muñeca derecha, mientras el resto en la izquierda, al finalizar la transformación, Astronema tenía un parecido con Airachnid.

-¿Les gusta mi nuevo traje? Fue diseñado a partir de los restos destruidos de la cazadora Airachnid, aunque yo lo llamo Modo Reina del Mal-.

-Esto es malo-dijo Finn preocupado.

-¡Batallador, energía total!-Astronema se elevo en el aire, reuniendo energía en sus manos-¡Relámpago del Caos Infernal!-Astronema disparo su ataque hacia Finn y Marceline, que salieron disparados por el aire y cayeron al suelo, perdiendo su modo ranger.

-Marcy…-Finn vio a su novia, la cual tenía algunas heridas leves.

Astronema descendió y los miro a ambos-Ahora que saben de lo que soy capaz tengo un mensaje para la ranger roja, díganle que la estoy esperando-y con esas palabras, Astronema se retiro.

Finn se levanto y luego ayudo a su novia a hacerlo-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien… ¿y tú?-.

-He estado mejor-bromeo Finn, para luego ponerse serio-estamos en graves problemas-.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze observo todo lo que paso-Como puede ver mi señor, he desarrollado un batallador que iguala los poderes de la reina dragón, ahora la princesa es tan poderosa como la ranger roja-explico Estraga.

-Lo has hecho bien Estraga, estoy realmente impresionado-dijo Ooze satisfecho-esto compensa el fiasco con el láser que convertiría a los Kamen Riders en monstruos-.

-Si amo-.

-El poder es extraordinario ¿Cómo lograste canalizar tanta energía?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-No fue sencillo, después de todo, muchos de los batalladores que han existido fueron resultado de artefactos místicos, pero también hubo algunos tecnológicos, como fue el caso de Andros, Carter, Chad, Joel, Eric, Jack, etc. a partir del tipo de tecnología que usaron pude desarrollar el morfo en base a los restos de la cazadora Airachnid y del príncipe Gasket-.

-¿Usaste los restos de mi esposo para hacer esto?-exclamo Arturina indignada.

-Ya no servían de mucho, de hecho, estorbaban bastante en mi laboratorio, solo les di un uso más práctico-explico Estraga.

-Bueno, supongo que muerto es más útil que vivo-reconoció Ivan-buen trabajo Estraga-.

-Gracias señor-.

Arturina apretó los puños y se retiro molesta, para luego ser seguida por Scorpina-Tranquilízate, no querrás hacer enfadar a Ivan Ooze-.

-No es con él con quien estoy molesta, ese profesor de cuarta uso los restos de mi esposo para sus planes, me repugna-.

Scorpina se quedo pensando en algo y sonrió-Lo tengo ¿Qué dices si vamos al planeta Onyx? Tal vez hallemos algo que te anime-.

-Supongo que es una buena idea-reconoció Arturina y ambas se retiraron.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, al día siguiente, Finn y Marceline les contaron todo a los demás-¿Astronema tiene un batallador?-exclamo Kenneth incrédulo.

-Y es sumamente poderosa-dijo Finn-apenas logramos salir con vida-.

-Lo importante es que ambos están bien-dijo Tommy-pero esto solo significa que ahora Ivan Ooze tiene acceso a armamento ranger-.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue posible que adquirieran un batallador?-pregunto Kira.

-El batallador es un arma que puede depender de artefactos místicos o tecnológicos-explico Dimitria-Estraga puede ser un demente, pero es un genio en lo que se refiere a la tecnología, debió desarrollar un batallador que funcionara exclusivamente para Astronema-.

-Y uso los restos de Airachnid como base-dijo Yubel fríamente-y creí que ya me había librado de esa araña-.

-Lo que no entiendo-intervino Jake, mientras cambiaba los pañales de Jake Jr. Y de Viola-es porque quiere a Yubel-.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, la alarma comenzó a sonar y Astronema apareció en el globo visor-Ranger roja, te espero en el mismo campo de construcción donde destruiste a Airachnid, ven sola y enfréntame, será una batalla de reinas-y la imagen de Astronema desapareció.

-Ahí está la respuesta-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Yubel?-pregunto Jake, la ranger roja se quedo pensando y luego tomo una decisión.

-Iré-.

-¿Eso no sería entregarse al enemigo?-pregunto Elsa.

-Tal vez, pero al igual que Zeltrax con el Dr. O, Astronema no nos dejara en paz a menos que lo enfrente-dijo Yubel muy seria.

-Has aprendido bien-dijo Tommy-pero debes tener cuidado, aun no sabemos de lo que Astronema es capaz con ese batallador-.

-Ella tampoco sabe lo que la reina dragón es capaz de hacer-dijo Yubel con determinación.

**(-)**

En su moto, Yubel llego hasta el campo de batalla que Astronema le había indicado, el mismo lugar donde venció a Airachnid, la ranger ya estaba transformada y lista para el combate.

-Muéstrate Astronema-dijo Yubel seria, el sonido de un motor se escucho y Astronema apareció en una moto.

-Que gusto que hayas decidido aceptar mi invitación, ranger-.

-Habla ¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-Solo hay lugar para una reina en el Multiverso y soy yo-.

-¿No crees que deberías dejar de lado eso? Alguna vez fuiste una buena persona, esto no tiene porque ser así-.

-Y sigues con lo mismo-Astronema rodo los ojos-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo fui buena alguna vez?-.

-Porque eres Karone, la hermana de Andros, el ranger rojo del espacio-.

-Te equivocas, soy Astronema, princesa del mal, segunda al mando de la Alianza del Mal, el más poderoso imperio que ha existido ¡Basta de palabras!-Astronema movió los aceleradores de la moto y se lanzo al ataque.

Yubel subió a la suya e hizo lo mismo, ambas se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la otra y comenzaron a disparar sus láseres, la explosión hizo que ambas saltaran y pasaron lado a lado en el aire.

En el momento en que quedaron a distancia cercana, se atacaron con su espada y báculo, ninguna quería ceder terreno ante la otra, aunque Astronema atacaba con más furia.

Ambas motos volvieron a tierra y se detuvieron-Veo que eres buena en motos-dijo Astronema.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¿Pero qué dices si nos olvidamos de esto y pasamos a lo que realmente importa?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Como dije antes, esta va a ser una batalla entre reinas, prepárate a conocer mis nuevos juguetes ¡Batallador! ¡Cyber Modo!-Astronema obtuvo el nivel uno de su batallador.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth! ¡Modo Llamarada!-.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en círculos, viéndose detenidamente-Supongo que ese modo llamarada es el nivel uno de tu batallador-.

-Aun podemos detener esto, Astronema-.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero detenerlo?-.

-Si es así como lo quieres, adelante-.

Ambas se lanzaron una contra la otra, las dos se atacaron con un golpe de sus espadas, lo que produjo un gran estruendo que lanzo a cada una al suelo, pero volvieron a incorporarse rápidamente.

**(-)**

Los rangers observaban la batalla en el Centro de Mando a través del globo visor, aunque Elsa se mostraba muy preocupada-Esto no me agrada, debieron haber ido con ella-.

-Trate de hacerle entender eso-dijo Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón, Yubel es una guerrera y por tanto quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz-dijo Tommy serio.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan Ooze y sus secuaces también observaban la batalla con sumo interés-Una pelea entre dos feroces guerreras, que emocionante-dijo sonriendo.

-Parecen muy igualadas-dijo Zeltrax.

-Creo que subestime las habilidades de la ranger roja-reconoció Estraga.

-Silencio, creo que estamos a punto de presenciar algo sumamente emocionante-dijo Ooze sonriendo.

**(-)**

Yubel se barrió por el suelo y esquivo un golpe de una de las espadas de Astronema, para luego girar y lanzar un poderoso golpe contra la princesa del mal, quien lo bloqueo con su otra espada.

-¿Qué te parece? Ahora estamos muy igualadas-dijo Astronema.

-¿Qué esperas ganar con todo esto? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-.

-Tú eres buena y yo mala, así de simple-.

-Pero podríamos ser amigas-.

-¡No me interesa ser amiga de una ranger, especialmente cuando ustedes fueron los que destruyeron a Ecliptor!-Astronema disparo un rayo, que Yubel esquivo saltando.

-¿Haces esto porque extrañas a quien fuera un padre para ti?-pregunto Yubel.

-Hago esto para vengar su destrucción y hacer justicia por el crimen de Zordon-.

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Ecliptor, en serio, pero esto no hará que vuelva-.

-Tienes razón, el libro galáctico hará que regrese de la muerte-Astronema disparo un rayo más, que Yubel desvió con su espada-me impresionas, ahora veamos que puedes hacer contra esto ¡Batallador Modo 2 Activado! ¡Modo Reina del Mal!-.

-Si eso quieres ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Modo Reina Dragón!-.

Ya en sus batalladores completados, ambas se vieron con desafío-¿Te gusta mi nuevo batallador? Airachnid fue muy amable al darme sus piezas-.

-Esa araña es una peste aun en la muerte-dijo Yubel con frialdad.

Ambas abrieron sus alas y se lanzaron a la batalla, comenzaron un feroz combate en el suelo, cada golpe que se daban, causaba que el cielo se estremeciera con un fuerte estruendo.

La princesa del mal lanzo una patada que Yubel bloqueo con su brazo, la ranger roja contraataco, pero Astronema lo bloqueo con sus manos, la batalla se volvió sumamente intensa.

**(-)**

En el Centro de Mando, Alfa monitoreaba la pelea y los poderes de cada una-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Los niveles de energía superan nuestra capacidad!-.

-Ambas están muy igualadas-dijo Kira-cualquiera podría ganar-.

-Esto me molesta un poco-dijo Marceline-primero Yubel adquiere un batallador y ahora hasta la bruja de Astronema obtiene uno-.

-Honestamente…yo también estoy un poquito celoso-reconoció Finn.

-Con estos amigos para que queremos enemigos-dijo Kenneth y se gano un zape de Marceline-¡Oye!-.

**(-)**

La batalla entre ambas guerreras continuaba en el cielo, ninguna de las dos pensaba rendirse ante la otra, algo que impresionaba bastante a cada una, Yubel y Astronema retrocedieron, tomando vuelo y luego se lanzaron contra la otra a gran velocidad.

Cuando ya estaban muy cerca una de la otra, lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, el impacto fue tremendo y ambas cayeron al suelo con fuerza, pero aun no pensaban rendirse.

Lo único que se podía ver era que ambas respiraban agitadamente-Al parecer…esta batalla…está muy igualada…-dijo Astronema fríamente.

-Creo que…debemos parar esto…ahora mismo…-.

-Opino igual…después de que te haya vencido ¡Relámpago del Caos Infernal!-.

-¡Si eso quieres! ¡Rayo de Destello Dragón!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza y produjeron una gran explosión que las lanzo contra el suelo nuevamente, pero esta vez, sus poderes se desactivaron y volvieron a la normalidad, cansadas, con algunos rasguños y algo sucias.

Con gran dificultad se levantaron y se vieron a los ojos-Creo que fue un empate…por ahora…la próxima vez que nos veamos…el resultado será muy diferente-.

-No sigas el camino de la venganza…eso no te llevara a ningún lado…mira a Zeltrax, él no piensa en nada más que en la venganza-.

-Lo que busco no es venganza…sino justicia y la voy a tener-y con esas palabras, Astronema se retiro.

Cuando se quedo sola, Yubel se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, cuando su comunicador sonó-¿Alfa?-.

-"No, soy Elsa ¿te encuentras bien hija?"-.

-Descuida Elsa, estoy bien, solo…algo cansada…-.

-"Oh mi pequeña, en seguida te traeremos de vuelta al Centro de Mando, iremos a casa, te darás un baño y preparare tu cena favorita"-.

-¿Sabes? En ocasiones realmente actúas como una madre muy protectora-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida.

**(-)**

En el Palacio Lunar, Ivan estaba más que impresionado por la batalla-Muy bien Astronema, debo decir que estoy impresionado, pudiste fallar, pero al menos fue un espectáculo realmente impresionante-.

-¿Vio como la ranger roja se preocupaba durante la batalla?-pregunto Rito.

-¡La forma en que le demostraste que ella no es la más poderosa del universo! ¡Bravo Astronema! ¡Bravo!-Ivan comenzó a aplaudir.

-Muchas gracias mi lord-dijo Astronema-todo esto es por la gloria de la Alianza del Mal y por el honor de mi padre…de Ecliptor-.

-Estoy seguro que él estaría muy orgulloso de ver como peleaste hoy-dijo Ooze y Astronema solo sonrió.

Más tarde, Astronema se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Estraga, donde el científico trabajaba en el otro proyecto de la princesa-El batallador funciono a la perfección, pero dime ¿Qué hay de mi otro encargo?-.

-Como le explique, necesito de energía vital ranger para que funcione, así como de energía maligna para las modificaciones que me pidió-.

-Entonces es bueno que haya enviado a los Drakzes a buscar esto-Astronema le mostro una gema de color azul.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Una gema ninja, donde esta aprisionada una guerrera sumamente codiciosa y que no es confiable-.

-¿De quién se trata?-.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de Kamdor y Miratrix?-pregunto Astronema sonriendo-usa la energía de Miratrix para las modificaciones, en cuanto la energía ranger, creo que ya sé donde podemos obtenerla, pero necesitaremos distraer la atención de Dimitria con un nuevo ataque y un nuevo monstruo-.

-Trabajare en ello de inmediato-aseguro Estraga y Astronema sonrió.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo, pero al principio de su destrucción, ahora que Astronema tiene su propio batallador la Alianza del Mal se ha vuelto más poderosa que nunca y pronto volverá a dominar al universo, y luego a todo el Multiverso"_

_Un aplauso para Dark Specter, el antiguo líder de la Alianza del Mal y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Nombre: **Bron

**Dragón: **Gorgontua el Gronckle

**Biografía: **el miembro más fuerte del equipo de Valka, un hombre sumamente fornido, perdió una mano y un ojo en una batalla por proteger un nido de dragón, si bien su aspecto es algo fiero, cuando se trata de su dragona o de cuidar niños, es la persona más dulce del planeta

**Soranomomo93: **_verás, el libro era una salida fácil porque de usarla, los rangers no se habrían esforzado como lo hicieron y Yubel no habría adquirido el batallador, ni la nueva combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nami8221: **_sé que a ti te gusto lo de Crepúsculo, pero el asunto es con otro lector que no deja el tema por la paz, así que no te preocupes, me alegra que el nuevo Megazord te haya gustado, esta fue una dura batalla, pero al final, los cachorros se salvaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Urano: **_pues ya presenciaste el primer choque de ambos batallador y eso fue solo el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste que si, ambas son rivales dignas la una de la otra, son igualmente poderosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_me alegra que te gustara el nuevo Megazord, pero como vez, la batalla aun no termina, de hecho, apenas está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_como vez, estas teniendo buenas ideas para enfrentar a los rangers y aun queda el otro proyecto que Astronema te encomendó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_buen reto para la reina dragón, pero dime ¿te refieres a la del entrenamiento o la de la batalla final? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_y dale con lo mismo, insisto en que antes de subir algo así consulto con amigos de confianza y ellos me dicen que quedaría bien, hasta ahora a la mayoría de los lectores les ha gustado, ni siquiera te gustaron las preguntas y te la pasas diciéndome sobre un blog de Star Wars cuando ya te dije que no me gusta, con lo de las preguntas y lo de Crepúsculo siempre consulto con amigos de confianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Urano, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
